Harry Potter und die Muggelmagie
by sika
Summary: Harry lernt Nellie kennen, eine Muggel, die es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, an seiner Seite zu kämpfen...
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter und die Muggelmagie**

Kapitel 1:

Harry saß auf dem staubigen Boden in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nummer vier und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Sein Schulkoffer lag fertig gepackt vor ihm, Hedwigs leerer Käfig obenauf und der Feuerblitz daneben.

Harry saß einfach nur da.

Für einen Außenstehenden hätte es aussehen können, als würde er auf etwas warten.

Der magere Junge saß regungslos, starrte in die klare milde Sommernacht hinaus und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Er saß einfach nur da. Kein Muskel rührte sich und er selber hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange schon.

Es waren zu viele Gedanken, die sich in seinem Kopf eine wilde Jagd lieferten, als dass er zu irgendeiner anderen Tätigkeit fähig gewesen wäre.

Harry saß da. Im Schneidersitz, den Rücken gegen den Bettrahmen gelehnt, die Hände locker auf den Knien. Denken, einfach nur denken……

Es war so viel passiert.

Immer wieder flackerten die selben Bilder vor seinen Augen auf. Immer sie selben…..

Malfoy, der seinen Zauberstab senkt, Dumbledore, der vom Turm stürzt und immer wieder Snape. Dieses verhasste Gesicht…..

Nein, er wollte sich das nicht schon wieder ansehen, zu oft in den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er dieses Szenarium wieder und wieder erlebt. Ob er schlief oder wach war, es verfolgte ihn jeden einzelnen Tag.

Er konnte die Schuldgefühle nicht mehr ertragen. Noch ein Opfer mehr, das dieser verdammte Krieg gefordert hatte. Wieder jemand, den er, Harry, nicht schützen konnte. Wie viele sollten es denn noch werden? Wann sollte das alles endlich ein Ende haben?

Und wann, Himmel noch mal, würden die anderen Ordensmitglieder endlich einsehen, dass er nicht mehr nur den braven Jungen spielen konnte, der sich sagen ließ, er sollte bleiben, wo er war und sich bloß nicht einmischen. Nein, er war lange genug brav gewesen, es wurde Zeit, selber etwas zu unternehmen.

Mit Befriedigung dachte er an die zwei Wochen zurück, die er nun schon bei den Dursleys verbracht hatte und in denen er die fiesen Bemerkungen und üblichen Gemeinheiten an sich hatte abprallen lassen. Auf seine Weise war er aktiv geworden.

Ja, er hatte mit seinem eigenen Plan begonnen. Der Gedanke brachte ein schmales Lächeln auf das sonst unbewegliche Gesicht des jungen Mannes.

So sehr Harry sich auch bemüht hatte, seine Ohren auf Durchzug zu stellen, wenn die Dursleys ihn beschimpften oder sich lauthals über die vielen Eulen beschwerten, die Harry immer wieder die gleichen Nachrichten brachten, so sehr hatte er ihre kleinkarierte konservative Welt auch satt.

Das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hatte Onkel Vernons plötzlicher Erinnerungsschub am vorigen Abend, als ihm bei Harrys Anblick das Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore vom letzten Sommer wieder eingefallen war.

Harry war von seinem allabendlichen Spatziergang durch den Park zurückgekommen und wollte sich gerade in sein Zimmer verdrücken, als Onkel Vernons Grunzstimme ihn ins Wohnzimmer beorderte.

Es war die Erbschaft, die Sirius seinem Patensohn letztes Jahr vermacht hatte, die Vernon Dursley plötzlich wieder eingefallen war. Und die seinen verkommenen Neffen für ihn plötzlich zum ersten Mal sehr interessant erscheinen ließ.

War damals nicht die Rede von einem Haus und sogar Gold gewesen?

Harry hatte sich schon gewundert, dass seine Verwandten auf den Zug nie aufgesprungen waren und musste sich zunächst ein Grinsen verkneifen, das ihm aber ohnehin schnell wieder verging, als sein Onkel begann ihm aufzulisten, wie viel Geld er, Harry, seinen ach so großzügigen Verwandten in all den Jahren gekostet hatte. Als Onkel Vernon dann auch noch von liebevoller Fürsorge und unendlicher Geduld anfing und für all das auch noch anfing Zinsen zu berechnen, zitterten Harry Hände vor unterdrückter Wut.

Er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um seinem Onkel nicht den wulstigen Hals umzudrehen. Stattdessen war er einfach auf sein Zimmer gegangen und hatte seine Verwandten wüten lassen.

Im Nachhinein musste er sich wirklich selber zu seiner Zurückhaltung gratulieren.

Harry saß immer noch reglos und durchforstete seine Erinnerungen.

Es war so viel geschehen, dass ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sein Leben eine Aneinanderreihung tragischer Unglücke.

Hatte es eigentlich auch mal eine Zeit gegeben, als er sich keine Gedanken um einen durchgeknallten Irren machen musste, der nicht nur ihn sondern am liebsten alle Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, umbringen wollte? Gab es in letzter Zeit auch schöne Momente? Er dachte lange nach, doch das Bild vom Dumbledores gebrochenem Gesichtsausdruck machte ihm das Denken schwer.

Trauer um seinen Schulleiter, um den Menschen, der ihm immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden hatte, ließ sein Herz schwer werden.

Noch immer rührte sich der Junge mit den grünen Augen nicht. Wieder sah er die Ereignisse auf dem höchsten Turm von Hogwarts vor sich, wieder erlebte er seine aufgezwungene Untätigkeit.

Er spürte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln bildeten, rührte sich jedoch nicht, um sie wegzuwischen.

Doch, es gab etwas schönes in seinem Leben, dass ihm Kraft gab, an seinem Plan festzuhalten.

Es gab Menschen, die er liebte, die ihn liebten, die für ihn da waren.

Sein Herz wurde bei dem Gedanken an seine Freunde etwas leichter. Und doch hatte er ihnen nichts von seinem Vorhaben erzählt. Sie schwebten so oder so schon in großer Gefahr, allein schon wegen der Tatsache, dass sie ihn überhaupt kannten.

Dieser Gedanke ließ die kleine Blase aus Freude, die sich bei der Erinnerung an Ron, Hermine und Ginny in seiner Brust gebildet hatte, wieder zerplatzen. Es war gefährlich, mit Harry Potter befreundet zu sein. Es war sogar lebensgefährlich.

Diese Erfahrung hatte er nun schon oft genug gemacht.

Nein, diesmal musste er alleine agieren.

Draußen vor seinem Fenster fuhr ein Auto vorbei und ließ einen Lichtkegel durch Harrys Zimmer wandern. Harry bemerkte es kaum.

Sein Rücken schmerzte bereits vom langen unbeweglichen Sitzen, doch seine Arme und Beine schienen sich von der Kontrolle durch sein Gehirn verabschiedet zu haben.

Er saß nun schon so lange völlig unbeweglich da, dass er genauso gut hätte schweben können, er hätte den Unterschied nicht bemerkt.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf die Gesichter seiner Freunde, die er vor ein paar Tagen bei der Hochzeit von Rons Bruder Bill und der hübschen Fleur zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Hermine hatte müde, besorgt aber gleichzeitig glücklich ausgesehen, als sie ausgelassen mit Ron getanzt hatte. Ron dagegen hatte ein wenig peinlich berührt ausgesehen, als Hermin ihn zum Tanzen aufforderte, hatte sich aber schnell von Hermines fröhlichem Lachen anstecken lassen und nach einer Weile schien auch er mit sich und der Welt völlig zufrieden.

Harry hatte seinen beiden besten Freunden halb belustigt halb verärgert zugesehen. Wie konnte man in diesen Zeiten nur an so etwas normalen wie einer Hochzeit oder Tanzen Gefallen finden. Die ganze Feier war ihm sehr gekünstelt vorgekommen und er hatte die Einladung auch nur angenommen, weil Ron ihn dazu überredet hatte („Ehrlich man, du brauchst mal ein bisschen Ablenkung", hatte er argumentiert). Es war einfacher gewesen, nachzugeben.

Seine schlechte Laune hatte sich aber in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst, als Ginny ihm strahlend entgegengelaufen war und sich in seine Arme geworfen hatte. Sie sah so hübsch aus und schien einzig und allein darauf aus zu sein, Harry von seinen düsteren Gedanken abzulenken.

Das war ihr auch gelungen.

Obwohl Harry seine Beziehung zu Ginny eigentlich auf Eis legen wollte, konnte er sich die ganze Feier über doch nicht von ihrem Anblick lösen. Sie flatterte vor und neben ihm her wie ein wunderschöner Schmetterling, den er einfach nicht mehr loslassen wollte.

Und doch war er dabei Pläne zu schmieden, die sie ausschlossen. Wieder fühlte er Schuld in sich aufkeimen. Doch er wollte sie ja nur schützen. Er würde es nicht ertragen, wenn ihr etwas geschähe. Zu wichtig war sie ihm geworden.

Hedwig flatterte geräuschlos durchs Fenster herein, setzte sich auf ihren Käfig und schuhute zu Harry hinüber, der aber nicht reagierte. Etwas eingeschnappt steckte sie den Kopf unter den Flügel und beschloss ein Nickerchen zu machen.

Harry regte sich nicht.

Es gab noch einen schönen Gedanken, den er sich die letzten Tage nicht hatte eingestehen wollen.

War es denn ein Verbrechen, nicht rund um die Uhr besorgt und in Alarmbereitschaft zu sein? Ihm kam es langsam so vor. Wenn er sich dabei ertappte, dass er sich über etwas völlig „normales" freuen konnte oder an etwas lustiges dachte, spürte er diese fiesen Schuldgefühle in seinem Bauch rumoren.

Da war noch jemand, der ihn von seinem düsteren Gedanken abzulenken vermochte, die ihn immer wieder quälten.

Nellie.

Er hatte sie ein paar Tage nachdem er in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt war, im Park kennen gelernt. Harry hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, die meiste Zeit des Tages in der Grünanlage zu verbringen, da er dort vor gezischten Verwünschungen und gebrüllten Androhungen sicher war.

Na ja, eigentlich war es Nellies Frettchen Polly gewesen, die er kennen gelernt hatte, wenn auch auf eher erschreckende Art und Weise.

Polly war aus einem Gebüsch heraus auf ihn losgestürmt wie ein wild gewordener Staubwedel („Polly, du kleines Biest, kommst du wohl her?"). Nellie hinterher. Harry war vor Schreck rückwärts von dem großen Stein gepurzelt, auf dem er gerne saß („Oh verdammt! Polly!").

Harry hatte sich einen Moment lang damit amüsiert das Schauspiel zu beobachten, das sich ihm nun bot, als sich ein Mädchen etwa in seinem Alter mit dem Staubwedel auf dem Boden wälzte („Du – kleines – Monster!").

Es war einer der seltenen Momente gewesen, in denen Harry sich nur als fast 17-jähriger Junge gefühlt hatte, der einfach Spaß haben durfte.

Nach kurzer Rangelei hatte das Mädchen mit grasfleckigen Knien vor ihm gestanden, den Staubwedel auf der Schulter, und ihm die Hand entgegengestreckt („Hey, man nennt uns auch das verrückte Doppel"). Der Staubwedel hatte sich als Nellies Haustier entpuppt, das eine Schwäche für Harry zu haben schien und sich kurz darauf wieder auf ihn stürzte („Oh, Polly, du Scheusal! Sorry!").

Er sah sich einen Moment lang von dem kleinen Ungeheuer überwältigt, als Polly es sich im nächsten Moment auch schon auf seinem Schoß gemütlich machte und sich genüsslich von ihm streicheln ließ.

Nellie war nicht schlecht überrascht gewesen über das nicht so wirklich typische Verhalten ihrer Begleiterin („Da wird doch die Polly in der Pfanne verrückt"), hatte sich mit der Situation aber schnell abgefunden.

„Normalerweise lässt sie sich nur von mir streicheln. Sie hat mal meinem Lehrer in die Hand gebissen, als der sie anfassen wollte. Ein bisschen Abwechslung tut ihr wohl ganz gut," und mit einen Schulterzucken fügte sie hinzu: „Und mir auch."

Doch es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass dieses verrückte Doppel, trotz all der Flüche, im Grunde genommen wie Pech und Schwefel war, einfach unzertrennlich.

Nach dieser ersten Begegnung hatte Harry Nellie ein paar Mal getroffen und musste zu seiner Bestürzung feststellen, dass er sich in ihrer Nähe sehr wohl fühlte.

Bei ihr war er nicht der berühmte Junge-der-lebt, sondern einfach jemand aus der Nachbarschaft und in ihrem Beisein erinnerte ihn nichts an die schreckliche Aufgabe, der er sich zwangsläufig irgendwann würde stellen müssen.

Und Nellie schien einen sechsten Sinn dafür zu haben, wann Harry jemanden brauchte, der ihn von seinen Grübeleien ablenkte. Sie konnte stundenlang von ihren kleinen Schwestern („Lisa ist der reinste Sack Flöhe und Rosie hält sich selbst für einen Engel, wobei sie mit der Einstellung völlig alleine dasteht") oder amüsanten Familienfeiern erzählen („ich werde nie das Feuerwerk vergessen, bei dem mein Onkel es schaffte, sich den Bart zu versengen"). Oder wann er einfach nur damit zufrieden war, wenn Polly friedlich auf seinen Beinen lag und ihm die Finger ableckte. Nellie konnte erstaunlich ruhig neben ihm sitzen.

Harry war ihr unendlich dankbar für die Momente „normaler" Freizeit, die sie ihm ermöglichte und dafür, dass sie nicht ständig versuchte, ihn auszuquetschen. Obwohl sie sich mit Sicherheit mit seinen lahmen Ausreden nicht zufrieden gab, wenn sie ihn nach seiner Familie fragte oder in welche Schule er ginge.

Was hätte er ihr denn schon erzählen können?

Draußen vor Harrys Fenster war inzwischen der Mond aufgegangen.

Harry drehte ganz langsam den Kopf in die Richtung in der Hedwig schlummerte und streckte Arme und Beine aus. Sie fühlten sich ganz taub an.

Hedwig, von der plötzlichen Bewegung aufgeschreckt, spreizte die Flügel und flatterte auf Harrys Schulter, wo sie sich genüsslich von ihm streicheln ließ.

„Na, meine Süße, bist du bereit, aufzubrechen?" wisperte er ihr entgegen, woraufhin die Schneeeule leise schuhute und sich wieder auf ihrem Käfig nieder ließ.

„Ich muss vorher nur noch was erledigen," flüsterte der Junge, stand auf, schüttelte seine Beine etwas aus und ging dann ans Fenster. „Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Er konnte Nummer elf von hier aus sehen. Es brannte noch Licht.

Harry hatte beschlossen, dass er sich von Nellie verabschieden wollte, bevor er aufbrach. Schließlich würden sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wieder sehen.

Er hatte nicht vor, jemals wieder zum Ligusterweg zurückzukehren. Die Dursleys würden ihn nicht vermissen. Aber er wollte seiner neuen Freundin Aufwiedersehen sagen, so viel war er ihr schuldig.

Er schlich so leise er konnte, die Treppe hinunter und aus der Haustür hinaus.

Nachdem er seinen Onkel am Vorabend dermaßen abserviert hatte, war er ihm erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen. Auch wenn er sich um das Zauberverbot für minderjährige Zauberer nicht mehr besonders scherte, wollte er nicht riskieren von seinen Verwandten zu irgendeiner leichtsinnigen Aktion verleitet zu werden, die zu viel Aufmerksamkeit seitens der Zaubererwelt auf ihn gezogen hätte. Was er im Moment am wenigsten brauchte, war ein Strafverfahren.

Harry schlüpfte aus dem wohl gepflegten Vorgarten von Nummer vier und rannte quer über die Straße zu Nummer elf.

Der Vorgarten hier war so ganz und gar nicht nach den Vorstellungen von Tante Petunia. Einige üppige Rosenbüsche rankten sich hier zwischen Hortensien, die kreuz und quer zwischen Beerensträuchern wucherten. Es war ein wilder Garten, in dem es in allen Schattierungen blühte und in dem man sich hier und dort eine süße Frucht abpflücken und direkt in den Mund schieben konnte.

Harry mochte diesen Garten sehr.

Mit ein paar Sprüngen stand er vor der Haustür und klingelte. Hinter der Tür ging ein Licht an und Harry konnte Schritte hören.

„Wer ist da?" hörte er Nellies feste Stimme.

„Ich bin's, Harry."

Hinter der Tür kamen die Schritte näher und Harry konnte hören, wie ein Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht wurde. Die Tür wurde mit einem Ruck aufgezogen und Nellies fröhliches Koboldgesicht kam zum Vorschein.

„Herein mit dir," sagte sie gut gelaunt. Polly saß wie üblich auf ihrer Schulter. „Ich mach uns Tee," und schon war sie in der Küche verschwunden.

Harry zog hinter sich die Tür zu und verriegelte sie.

Er wusste, dass Nellie alleine zu Hause war. Ihre Eltern und Schwestern waren für vier Wochen zu Freunden aufs Festland gefahren, und Nellie fühlte sich im Haus wohler, wenn die Haustür verriegelt war.

Dann folgte er ihr in die Küche.

Es war alles hier so völlig anders als bei seinen Verwandten. Wo es bei den Dursleys pingelig sauber und steril war, war es hier etwas chaotisch und gemütlich.

Man sah schnell, dass hier ein Teenager allein zu Hause war, denn zu dem üblichen Durcheinander kam jede Menge ungespültes Geschirr dazu.

„Irgendwo hatte ich noch Kekse," murmelte Nellie und verschwand mit dem halben Oberkörper in einem Schrank. Polly sprang von ihrer Schulter und hüpfte über den Küchentisch hinweg auf Harrys Arm. „Wusst ich's doch!" Triumphierend mit einer Packung Kekse kam Nellie wieder zum Vorschein und wuselte wieder zur Teekanne.

Harry setzte sich an den Tisch, auf dem schon zwei Tassen standen. Nellie kam mit dem Tee und den Keksen dazu und setzte sich Harry gegenüber.

Polly schnappte sich einen der Kekse und verschwand damit auf den Kühlschrank, bevor Nellie ihr die Beute wieder abluchsen konnte.

„Was ist los Harry? Du siehst aus, als hättest du was auf der Leber." Nellie sah ihn aufmerksam an, während sie ihnen Tee einschenkte. Dieser Blick erinnerte ihn an Hermine und er musste unweigerlich grinsen.

„Na ja, ich wollte mich eigentlich von dir verabschieden."

„Verabschieden?" Nellie zog die Augenbrauen hoch, dass sie unter ihrem fransigen Pony verschwanden. „Fängt bei euch die Schule so früh schon wieder an?"

„Schule? Oh, ähm, nein, ich muss weg…. ähm……" wie sollte er ihr das eigentlich erklären? Er hatte sich darüber gar keine Gedanken gemacht, als er hier her gekommen war. „Ich kann dir das nicht erklären…"

„Ach, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht bemerkt hätte, dass du so deine kleinen Geheimnisse hast," Nellie schien seine dürftige Antwort nicht so sehr zu stören, aber Harry war sich sicher so etwas wie einen enttäuschten Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu erkennen.

Schon wieder fühlte er sich schuldig.

„Ich habe……"

Doch weiter kam Nellie in ihrem Satz nicht, als hinter ihnen im Wohnzimmer mehrere laute PLOPP's ertönten. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Verbindungstür zur Küche aufgerissen und Nellie von einem roten Lichtblitz in eine Ecke der Küche geschleudert.

Harry ließ sich seitlich vom Stuhl rutschen und suchte Deckung.

Im nächsten Moment hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn auf den ersten Todesser, der in die Küche gestürzt kam.

„_Stupor_" schrie er ihm entgegen.

Der maskierte Todesser fiel nach vorne aufs Gesicht, doch hinter ihm drängten sich schon fünf weitere Gestalten heran.

Bevor Harry auch nur den Mund zu einem weiteren Fluch aufmachen konnte, wurde ihm sein Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken stürmte Harry aus der Küche und auf die Haustür zu. Wenn der Orden ihn immer noch beschatten ließ, würde er draußen schnelle Hilfe finden können. Auch wenn sich seine Innereien schmerzvoll zusammenzogen bei dem Gedanken, schon wieder vor Voldemorts Todessern davon zu laufen, ging es doch hier nicht nur um sein Leben. Was würden sie mit Nellie machen? Und ohne seinen Zauberstab hätte er keine Chance gegen sie. Es wäre das beste, Hilfe zu holen.

Doch bevor er auch nur bei der Tür ankam, hatte ihn ein Beinklammerfluch erwischt.

Der Länge nach flog er auf den Steinboden in der Diele, wobei er sich mit den Handflächen aufzufangen versuchte und mit dem Kinn schmerzhaft auf den harten Untergrund knallte. Seine Handflächen bluteten und von seinem Kinn glaubte er das gleiche behaupten zu können.

Als er sich auf dem Rücken drehte konnte er sechs Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen sehen, die auf ihn zu schritten.

„So, Potter, nicht mehr ganz so stark, was?" höhnte der vorderste.

„Wie überaus freundlich von dir, uns entgegen zu kommen, oder sollte ich sagen, wie dumm?" ein zweiter Todesser beugte sich über Harry und zog ihn auf die Beine. „Deine kleine Muggelfreundin hat uns genau den richtigen Ort geliefert, um an dich ran zu kommen. Nur zu blöd, dass sie diese Ehre nicht mehr genießen kann."

„Lasst sie in Ruhe, sie hat damit nichts zu tun!" rief Harry, der vor Wut bebte.

Ja, er hatte ihnen genau den richtigen Anlass geliefert, um ihn zu erwischen.

Würde schon wieder jemand leiden müssen, nur weil er im falschen Moment mit ihm zusammen gewesen war? Verdammt!

Und was würde jetzt aus seinem Plan werden?

Nellie erinnerte sich an laute Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer als sie etwas gegen die Brust traf und alles um sie herum schwarz wurde.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, spürte sie Pollys beruhigende Nähe an ihrer Wange.

Sie öffnete die Augen und wunderte sich darüber, sich auf dem Fußboden wieder zu finden. Von ihrer Position aus konnte sie erkennen, dass mehrere Personen im Flur standen. Harry war nirgends zu sehen.

Was war hier los? Wieso lag sie auf dem Boden und was machten diese Leute hier? Wie kamen sie überhaupt hier rein? Sie hatte gehört, dass Harry die Haustür abgeschlossen hatte, also was hatte das zu bedeuten? Einbrecher? Diebe?

Dann hörte sie Stimmen, auch Harrys Stimme und nach allem, was sie heraushören konnte, wurde er bedroht.

So leise sie konnte rappelte sie sich auf, schob Polly zur Seite, nahm eine volle Essigflasche vom Bord und schlich sich hinter die schwarz verhüllten Gestalten in die Diele.

Das konnten nur Einbrecher sein, so wie die sich maskiert hatten.

Mit ganzer Kraft schlug sie dem Kerl, der ihr am nächsten stand, die Flasche über den Kopf und stürzte sich dann auf den, der direkt vor Harry stand.

Nellie trat ihm mit aller Kraft in den Rücken, rammte ihm dann einen Ellenbogen in dem Magen und als die Gestalt in die Knie ging schlug sie ihr mit der Handkante kräftig gegen die Kehle.

Auf diese Weise vorerst außer Gefecht gesetzt, drehte sich Nellie schnell zu den anderen Einbrechern um, die sie nur perplex anstarrten. Bevor Nellie sich aber auf den nächsten stürzen konnte, schrie eine der verhüllten Gestalten panisch auf und schwenkte eine Hand, an der ein braun-grauer Fellknäuel hing, wie wild durch die Luft.

„POLLY!" schrie Nellie panisch und hechtete auf das Frettchen zu, als der Gebissene das Tierchen schon gepackt und mit Wucht an die nächste Wand geschmettert hatte.

Entsetzt stürzte Nellie zu dem kleinen Wesen, das sich nicht mehr rührte.

Im nächsten Moment hatte sie jemand von hinten um den Leib gepackt. Das Mädchen trat und schlug um sich, bekam die Kapuze zu fassen und riss daran.

„Verdammte Wildkatze! Schock die doch mal einer!" rief der Todesser, der versuchte, die völlig wild gewordene Nellie festzuhalten.

Einen Augenblick später traf sie erneut ein roter Lichtblitz und sie erschlaffte.

Harry stand da und war sprachlos, dann traf auch ihn ein Stupor-Fluch und zum zweiten Mal schlug sein Kinn hart auf den Steinboden auf.


	2. Chapter 2

6

Kapitel 2:

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, lag er in einem schmalen Kellergewölbe.

Der Boden unter ihm war feucht und ein paar Fackeln loderten in Halterungen an der Wand, die aber nur ein schwaches Licht verbreiteten und Details der Umgebung wohlwollend aussparten.

Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte er den Schleudergang einer Waschmaschine persönlich kennen gelernt und seine Handflächen brannten höllisch; doch das war alles nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, der durch die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn raste.

In dem Moment, wo er die Augen öffnete, hatte ihn das wohlbekannte Ziehen und Pochen begrüßt und ohne sich weiter umschauen zu müssen, wusste er, wer da mit ihm in dem Keller war.

„Was für eine unendliche Freude, dass du mich mal besuchen kommst, Potter."

Die Stimme war emotionslos und kalt, als sie Harry ins Ohr zischte. Der Sprecher hatte sich heruntergebeugt und Harrys Arm mit schraubstockhartem Griff gepackt.

Harry wurde schlecht. Seine Narbe fühlte sich an, als wollte sie aufplatzen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und presste sich die freie Hand gegen die Stirn.

Mit einem Ruck wurde er nach oben gezogen. Seine Beine wollten nachgeben, doch er zwang sich stehen zu bleiben und auch die Hand vom Gesicht zu nehmen, er wollte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen. Mit vor Schmerz tränenden Augen sah er in Voldemorts schlangenhaftes Gesicht.

„Ah, ganz der Kämpfer, tapfer, tapfer," zischte Voldemort boshaft und trat einen Schritt von Harry zurück auf einen Schatten an der hinteren Wand des Gewölbes zu. „Was man wohl auch von der hier behaupten könnte. Hat Avery übel zugerichtet. Dummes Ding."

Voldemort blickte mit erhobenem Kinn auf die Gestalt am Boden hinab, die sich leise rührte. Mit Wucht trat er ihr mit seinem Stiefel in die Seite. Ein Wimmern ertönte.

Harry stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Nellie war auch hier. Warum hatte sie sich einmischen müssen? Was würde Voldemort mit ihr machen?

Doch zum Nachdenken kam er nicht, denn schon stand der düsterste aller Zauberer wieder vor ihm und seine Narbe schien zu glühen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig zu sein.

„Nun, Potter, ich freue mich schon so lange darauf, dass ich mich mal wieder in aller Ruhe mit dir unterhalten kann," zischte der dunkel Lord. Harry konnte keinerlei Freude in diesen Worten erkennen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass Nellie sich aufgerichtet hatte und mit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihnen starrte.

„Was willst du, Tom?" fragte er.

Er hatte keine Hoffnung, dass Voldemort sich von ihm beeinflussen lassen würde, doch würde er, Harry, auch nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzen. Er wünschte sich allerdings sehnlichst, diese Sache möglichst schnell erledigen zu können, denn den Schmerz in seiner Stirn würde er nicht viel länger ertragen können. Ihm wurde schon wieder schwarz vor Augen.

„Wie ungeduldig, Potter! Aber gut, überspringen wir das höfliche Geplänkel und kommen gleich zur Sache." Voldemorts schmale Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen. Harry musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um bei der Kälte, die von diesem Grinsen ausging, nicht hemmungslos zu zittern. „Du hast etwas, das mich sehr interessiert."

„Was sollte das sein?" Ganz gegen besseres Wissen, klang seine Stimme fest.

„Nun, Potter, du hast ein Wissen, das mir fehlt. Wie lautet der komplette Wortlaut dieser Prophezeiung?"

Die letzten Worte hatte Voldemort ihm entgegengezischt, während sein Gesicht wieder näher gekommen war. Wieder spürte Harry Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Doch widerstand er dem Drängen zurückzuweichen.

„Glaubst du im Ernst, dass ich dir das sagen werde?" Harry richtete sich zu seiner ganzen Größe auf und nahm all die Kraft zusammen, die seine brennende Narbe ihm noch ließ, Voldemort gerade in die Augen zu blicken.

„Nun, wenn nicht freiwillig, dann eben anders," zischte der und hob seinen Zauberstab. „_Crucio!"_

Harrys Körper schien von innen zu verbrennen, seine Knochen lösten sich einer nach dem anderen unter unerträglichen Schmerzen in kleinste Splitter auf.

Er ging zu Boden, biss aber die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu schreien. Ein paar Meter weiter konnte er Nellie aufkeuchen hören. Der Schmerz schien nicht enden zu wollen und Harry wand sich unter Qualen. Lass es aufhören, lass es zu Ende sein……

Voldemort unterbrach den Fluch und grinste Harry wieder höhnisch an.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du mir nichts sagen möchtest? Wir können dieses Spielchen aber auch gerne noch eine Weile weiterspielen."

Harry stand zitternd auf, seine Beine schienen aus Gummi zu bestehen. Er blickte kurz zu Nellie, der die Tränen übers Gesicht rannen, dann wieder zu seinem Todfeind.

„Was soll das, Tom? Du wirst mich ohnehin umbringen, also lass die kindischen Spielchen und lass es uns beenden. Ich werde dir nie auch nur ein Wort der Prophezeiung verraten."

Seine Worte klangen mutiger, als er sich tatsächlich fühlte, aber er würde nichts sagen, niemals. Eher würde er sterben.

Mit aller Mühe hielt er Voldemorts Blick stand.

Der sah ihn einen Augenblick wütend an, dann trat ein Glimmen in seine Augen, das Harry ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

„Du bist wirklich unhöflich, Potter. Dabei hätten wir uns es so nett machen können. Vielleicht hätte ich ja auch ein paar interessante Dinge zu erzählen gewusst, aber nun gut, wir haben Zeit. Und vielleicht änderst du unter gewissen Umständen ja auch deine Meinung."

Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, welche Umstände er meinte.

Einen Moment später hatte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf Nellie gerichtet.

Ihr war kalt, eiskalt und das lag nicht allein an dem zugigen Keller oder dem Steinboden, auf dem sie lag.

Nein, es war eine Kälte, die sich innerlich ausbreitete und ihr entsetzliche Angst machte.

Nellie hatte diese Angst gespürt, sobald sie durch einen schmerzhaften Tritt aufgewacht war.

Dieser Typ, der sie aus rot glühenden Augen so voller Hass ansah, machte ihr Angst. Die schwarz gewandten Gestalten, die ein Stück weiter regungslos standen, machten ihr Angst. Auch Harry, der ein paar Meter weiter stand, ließ sie zittern.

Sie hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so hilflos gefühlt. Sie begriff nicht, was hier geschah, wo sie war, geschweige denn, wie sie hier her gekommen war.

Sie konnte nicht klar denken und wünschte sich aus vollem Herzen, möglichst bald aus diesem Alptraum aufzuwachen.

Die Angst verschnürte ihr die Kehle und ließ keinerlei Bewegung zu.

Ohne irgendetwas zu verstehen, hörte sie die Stimmen von dem Unbekannten und Harry. Die eine voller Kälte und Macht und die andere berechnend und voller Hass. Sie hörte Harry sprechen und erkannte ihn doch nicht wieder. Das war nicht der freundliche zurückhaltende Junge, den sie im Park kennen gelernt hatte, der ihr lachend zuhörte und mit Polly spielte. Nein, das war jemand anders.

Nellie verstand nicht, was passierte, als dieser neue Harry mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden fiel. Ihre Angst fraß sie förmlich auf. Sie wollte schreien, davonlaufen, um sich schlagen und konnte doch nur stille Tränen vergießen.

Dann traf sie ein Schmerz, der so plötzlich kam, dass Nellie alles um sich herum vergaß. Ihr Körper schien in tausend Stücke zu zerspringen und gleichzeitig bohrten sich glühende Messer in ihre Haut.

Sie schrie. Sie schrie so laut, wie sie noch nie geschrieen hatte. Dann war es wieder vorbei.

Sie blieb liegen, wo sie war, keuchend und weinend. Sie erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Seit wann war sie so hilflos?

Jemand berührte ihren Arm und als sie den Kopf hob, sah sie in Harrys grüne Augen. Er sah besorgt aus. Dann stand er schon wieder auf und die Erinnerung, an den jungen Mann, der mit ihr durch den Park gelaufen war, verblasste wieder.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Tom! Sie hat mit dem hier nichts zu schaffen!" Harry spürte kalte Wut in sich aufbranden. Hätte er nur seinen Zauberstab! Doch der lag irgendwo in Nellies Küche. Vielleicht sogar zerbrochen.

„Oh, wie rührend! Weißt du was, Potter, ich glaube, das werde ich…..nicht tun," die letzten Worte spuckte Voldemort mit gehässigem Blick aus. „Nein, ich denke, dass sie mir noch recht nützlich sein kann."

Voldemort trat wieder einen Schritt auf Nellie zu, die ihr Gesicht in den Armen verborgen hatte.

Harry stellt sich schützend vor sie, doch Voldemort schritt um die beiden herum und trat dann wieder zu Harry.

„Ich frage mich ja, welche Macht sie hat," diese Worte klangen tatsächlich nachdenklich.

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Seine Narbe brannte immer noch, doch er versuchte sie so gut er konnte zu ignorieren.

Konnte Voldemort wirklich vermuten, dass Nellie eine Hexe wäre? Glaubte Voldemort, dass Nellie irgendeine Art von Magie in sich haben könnte? Aber hatten die Todesser in Nellies Haus sie nicht als seine ‚Muggelfreundin' bezeichnet? Vielleicht dachte Tom Riddle so, weil das Mädchen Avery angegriffen hatte? Aber sie hatte dabei keinerlei Magie benutzt. Möglicherweise hatte es aber auf die Todesser doch wie Zauberei gewirkt, als sich ein scheinbar harmloser Muggel mit solcher Vehemenz auf sie gestürzt hatte.

Harrys Kopfschmerzen wurden schlimmer und vor seinen Augen begannen Sterne zu kreisen. War doch mehr an Nellie dran, wie er dachte?

Voldemort sah immer noch auf das Mädchen hinunter, das sich nicht rührte.

„Steh auf!" fuhr er sie an und trat ein weiteres Mal nach ihr. Doch Nellie schien ihn entweder nicht zu hören, oder nicht in der Lage zu sein, aufzustehen. „Los, Potter, hilf ihr auf."

Harry spürte keinerlei Bedürfnis, Voldemort nach der Pfeife zu tanzen, doch er sah im Moment keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht und es wäre am schmerzlosesten für sie beide, wenn er es tat.

Also kniete er sich neben Nellie und fuhr ihr mit einer Hand sanft über den Kopf.

„Nellie, ich bin's. Kannst du aufstehen?" Er versuchte seiner Stimme etwas beruhigendes zu geben, glaubte aber nicht besonders erfolgreich dabei zu sein.

Sie hob langsam den Kopf und sah wieder zu ihm hoch. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und starrten ihn verständnislos an.

„Komm, steh auf. Es wird alles gut." Den letzten Satz hatte er geflüstert.

Er glaubte zwar selber nicht dran, aber irgendwie war er schon so oft aus scheinbar auswegslosen Situationen entkommen. Warum nicht auch dieses Mal? Hatte er nicht jedes Mal Glück gehabt?

Gegen alle Vernunft breitete sich doch ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung in seinem Herz aus und er schaffte es, Nellie anzulächeln. Dieses Lächeln schien ihr die Kraft zu geben, sich aufzurichten und schwankend auf die Füße zu kommen. Voldemort stand jetzt vor ihr und sah sie mit einem fast gierigen Interesse an.

Harrys Nähe gab Nellie letztendlich die Kraft, sich aus ihrer verzweifelten Angst zu befreien.

Da war plötzlich wieder der Harry gewesen, der so fröhlich und doch so verschlossen sein konnte. Jetzt stand sie neben ihm und spürte gleichzeitig den heißen üblen Atem dieses schrecklichen Mannes ganz nah vor ihrem Gesicht. Sie wollte zurückweichen, doch ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht. Der Mann streckte eine Hand aus und legte seine langen weißen Finger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Nellie hätte aufgeschrieen, wenn die Angst ihr nicht immer noch die Kehle zugeschnürt hätte. Diese Augen! Wie Brunnen voller Blut.

Sie spürte, wie Harry neben ihr versuchte, sie von dem Mann wegzuziehen und etwas Wütendes zu ihm sagte.

Doch bevor Nellie sich von diesem furchtbaren Augen abwenden konnte, traf sie etwas mit solcher Wucht, als hätte ein Lastwagen sie erfasst. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde eine riesige Faust in ihren Kopf krachen und ihr Gehirn wie einen Teig durchkneten. Ihre Augen schienen sich nach innen zu drehen. Ihr Kopf drohte zu explodieren.

Und dann waren da plötzlich überall Bilder. Sie konnte sie so klar vor sich sehen, als würde sie im Kino sitzen. Rosie wie sie vor dem Spiegel die Pappflügel auf dem Rückenteil ihres Nachthemdes bewundert.

Lisa an ihrem fünften Geburtstag.

Ihre Eltern vor dem Weihnachtsbaum.

Die Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse, die mit Kreide nach ihr werfen.

Ihre Mutter, wie sie mit ihr Plätzchen backt.

Harry, der im Garten Johannisbeeren pflückt…..

Die Bilder folgten immer schneller. Nellies Augen rotierten und ihr wurde mehr als nur schwindelig.

Schließlich fand sie sich in Harrys Armen wieder. Er hatte sie festgehalten, so dass sie nicht stürzen konnte und funkelte den Mann vor ihr wütend an.

Nellies Kopf fühlte sich wieder normal an, aber ihr war speiübel.

Was war das gewesen?

Das erste Mal, seitdem sie in diesem feuchten Gewölbe aufgewacht war, spürte Nellie Wut.

Was wollten diese Leute von ihr? Sie hatte nichts Schlimmes getan? Ihre Eltern würden sich schreckliche Sorgen machen, wenn sie sie nicht erreichen konnten.

Sie wollte hier weg.

An diesem Gedanken zog sie sich hoch und löste sich aus Harrys Griff.

„Eine Muggel," Voldemort klang richtig gehend enttäuscht. „Nichts weiter, als eine wertlose, nichtsnutzige, dumme Muggel." Mit einem letzten abwertenden Blick wandte Voldemort sich wieder an Harry. Doch jetzt wurde es Nellie zu bunt.

„Scheusal!" zischte sie Voldemort entgegen.

Harry sah sie verblüfft an.

„Wie war das?" Voldemort schien verwirrt.

„Sie sind ein kriminelles Scheusal und…" was Voldemort noch alles war, konnte Nellie nicht mehr sagen, denn im nächsten Moment stand ihr Körper wieder in qualvollen Flammen und dieses Mal ließ der Schmerz nicht so schnell nach.

„Ich kann dir nur empfehlen, Potter, mir die Informationen zu geben, die ich haben möchte, sonst wird deine kleine Freundin hier ihr dreckiges Mundwerk bald nicht mehr gebrauchen können."

Harry konnte sehen, dass Voldemorts Hände vor Wut zitterten und konnte sich nicht helfen, aber musste Nellie dafür gratulieren.

„Vergiss es, Tom, du wirst genauso dumm sterben müssen, wie du jetzt hier stehst." Harry wusste, dass er zu weit ging, aber er empfand ein grimmiges Vergnügen bei dem Gedanken, dass er Voldemort zur Weißglut brachte.

Und tatsächlich hatten sich Voldemorts Augen zu wütenden Schlitzen zusammengezogen und er hob wieder seine Zauberstabhand, die jetzt merklich zitterte.

Doch bevor Voldemort Harry einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen konnte, hatte Nellie sich auf ihn gestürzt.

Sie rammte ihm eine Faust in den Magen und die nächste krachte gegen sein Kinn.

Bevor Harry auch nur blinzeln konnte, hatte Nellie ein Lichtblitz vom anderen Ende des Gewölbes getroffen und gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert.

Und nachdem er sich von diesem Überraschungsangriff wieder gefangen hatte, schleuderte Voldemort noch einen Fluch hinterher. Harry hörte nicht, was er sagte, doch sah er das Resultat sofort.

Auf Nellies Armen und Oberkörper wurde die Haut wie von einem stumpfen Messer aufgeschlitzt. Schnell war ihr T-Shirt blutgetränkt.

Bei dem Anblick sprangen auch bei Harry ein paar Sicherungen raus und er stürzte sich gleichfalls auf Voldemort, der seinen Zauberstab immer noch auf Nellie gerichtet hatte.

Harry hatte immerhin Gelegenheit, Voldemort ein paar kräftige Schwinger zu verpassen, bevor er ebenfalls gegen die harte Steinwand knallte.

Er spürte seine Rippen knirschen und als er auf dem Boden aufschlug war er sich sicher, dass er sich mindestens ein Bein gebrochen hatte.

Doch Voldemorts Messer-Fluch traf ihn nicht. Stattdessen zischte dessen fiese Stimme schon wieder neben Harrys Ohr: „Überleg es dir gut, Potter. Ich werde das kleine Muggel-Biest ganz langsam erledigen, wenn du nicht kooperativer wirst. Ganz genüsslich und du wirst die Ehre haben, in der ersten Reihe zu sitzen. Und wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin, werde ich mir jeden einzelnen deiner Knochen vornehmen. Es wird sicher sehr amüsant."

Und mit diesen Worten verließ Voldemort den Keller und schloss eine Tür, die Harry vorher nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Sie saßen also fest.

Harry versuchte in den nächsten Minuten seinen Puls wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Er musste ruhiger werden, um darüber nachdenken zu können, was er tun könnte, um sie beide hier raus zu bekommen.

Doch auch wenn ihm etwas Sinnvolles einfallen sollte, stünde er immer noch vor dem Problem, dass er mit seinem Bein kaum aufstehen konnte, geschweige denn laufen. Wie sollte er dann auch noch Nellie helfen, die neben ihm lag und ziemlich flach atmete.

Er hatte sein Hemd zerrissen und so gut er konnte versucht, Nellies Wunden abzubinden. Es schien ein wenig zu helfen, denn die Stiche bluteten nicht mehr ganz so stark.

Was konnte er nur tun? Würde sie jemand vom Orden hier finden? Er brauchte einen Plan!

Nellie neben ihm bewegte sich plötzlich und lenkte Harry von seinen Grübeleien ab.

Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und sah sich um. Als sie Harry erkannte, verdüsterte sich ihr Blick. Sie versuchte sich in eine sitzende Position zu stemmen. Als Harry ihr helfen wollte, schlug sie seine Hände schwach weg und funkelte ihn an.

‚Was war denn jetzt los?' dachte er sich und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Nach einer Weile saß Nellie stöhnend mit dem Rücken an der Wand und blinzelte Harry an. Ihre Wunden schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

„Was ist das hier für ein Spiel?" keuchte sie und sah ihn dabei mit solcher Wut an, dass ihm keine Antwort einfallen wollte. „Was bedeutet das alles? Wo hast du mich da hineingezogen? Und wer, verdammt noch mal, war das?" Ihre Stimme war sehr schwach, doch Harry konnte jedes einzelne Wort verstehen. Wo eben noch Verständnislosigkeit gewesen war, flutete jetzt Ärger auf.

„Was meinst du damit, hineingezogen? Ich habe dich nicht gebeten, dich einzumischen!"

„Was ist hier grad passiert? Was hat dieser Mistkerl mit mir gemacht?" Sie schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben. „Was will er von dir?" und nach einer kurzen Pause, in der sie ihn prüfend ansah: „Wer bist du?"

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf erwiedern sollte. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie diese Situation für sie wohl wirken musste. Sie wusste nichts von Zauberei, nichts von dem Krieg, der ausgebrochen war und auch nichts von Harry. Sie wusste nichts von der Verantwortung, die er tragen musste und nichts davon, wie sehr er sich wünschte, jemand anderes zu sein.

„Ich bin Harry, so wie du mich kennen gelernt hast. Was das alles hier bedeutet und was Tom von mir will, kann ich dir jetzt hier nicht erklären," es wäre sicherer für sie, nicht zu viel zu wissen, beschloss er. Doch auf ihren ärgerlichen Blick hin fügte er noch hinzu: „Glaub mir bitte, es ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt."

„Du verdammter Heimlichtuer."

Nellie hatte ihre Arme um den Körper geschlungen und schien starke Schmerzen zu haben.

„Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass du tatsächlich in kriminelle Machenschaften verwickelt bist, hätte ich mich weiterhin von dir fern gehalten." Sie begann immer stärker zu zittern.

Harry dagegen wurde immer ärgerlicher. Was sollte das denn heißen? Glaubte sie etwa, er wäre kriminell?

Doch dann dämmerte es ihm. Die Dursleys hatten sicherlich überall herumerzählt, dass er angeblich auf diese St. Brutus-Schule für hoffnungslose Fälle ging.

Aber wenn sie das dachte, warum hatte sie sich dann mit ihm angefreundet?

Harry schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Hier war nun wirklich nicht der richtige Ort, um über solche Dinge zu diskutieren.

„Was auch immer du über mich denkst, im Moment hilft es nichts. Wichtig ist jetzt nur, dass wir hier irgendwie raus kommen."

Nellie sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann durchlief ein Beben ihren Körper und sie nickte schwach.

Ihr Blick jedoch blieb abschätzend.

Nellies plötzliche Wut auf Harry war schneller verebbt als sie ‚Polly' sagen konnte.

Alles, was sie noch empfinden konnte, waren Schmerzen. Sie wollte alles tun, damit sie aufhörten. Doch ihr Kopf war so schwer und dröhnte in solch einer Lautstärke, dass sie keinen klaren Gedanken an Flucht fassen konnte.

Harry neben ihr sprach noch eine Weile weiter, doch hörte sie ihn kaum. Aber es war beruhigend, dass er hier war, neben ihr saß.

Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass es ihr egal war, was er getan hatte, dass sie in diese Situation geraten war. Aber sie fühlte sich dazu nicht mehr in der Lage.

Der Keller um sie herum begann zu verschwimmen, ihr Kopf wurde immer leichter und irgendwann wurde es wieder dunkel um sie herum.

In den kurzen Perioden, in denen Nellie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war alles, was sie wahrnehmen konnte, ein stetig zunehmender Schmerz. Ihre Welt schien aus nichts anderem mehr zu bestehen.

Sie sah immer wieder schwarze Gestalten, die in ihrem Kerker auftauchten und ihre Qualen auf rätselhafte Weise verdoppelten. Sie konnte auch immer wieder Stimmen hören, war jedoch nicht in der Lage, einen Sinn hinter dem, was sie sagten zu erkennen.

Manchmal sah sie Harry, der auch noch in dem feuchten Keller war.

Er sah schrecklich aus. Er blutete aus mehreren tiefen Wunden, die gleichen, die sie auch bei sich selber schon bemerkt hatte.

Außerdem sah es durch Nellies trübe Augen so aus, als hätten ihn die Gestalten mit glühenden Eisen bearbeitet. Sie erkannte Striemen verbrannter Haut an seinen Armen.

An ihre eigenen Verletzungen wollte sie gar nicht denken und war mehr als dankbar, als sie die schmerzfreie Dunkelheit wieder umfing.

Sie hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange sie schon an diesem schrecklichen Ort waren. Stunden? Tage? Jahre? Zeit war hier völlig nebensächlich. Sie schien schon ihr ganzes Leben hier zu verbringen.

Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern, das nicht mit dieser Pein verbunden war.


	3. Chapter 3

6

3. Kapitel:

Tonks trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den nächsten.  
Sie stand jetzt schon seit zwei Stunden vor Nummer elf und wartete.  
Doch es tat sich nichts. Immer wieder sah sie die Straße rechts und links hinunter, doch es waren keinerlei verdächtige Bewegungen zu erkennen.  
Auch hinter dem Haus hatte sie nicht das klitzekleinste Zeichen entdecken können, dass jemand hinein- oder hinausgegangen war.  
Zum sicher hundertsten Mal lief sie zur Haustür, streckte den Finger nach dem Klingelknopf aus und zog ihn unsicher wieder zurück.  
Sollte sie klingeln?  
Sie hatte beobachtet, wie Harry in Nellies Haus verschwunden war.  
Er hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als ob irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches passiert wäre. Daher war sie davon ausgegangen, dass er die junge Frau einfach nur besuchen wollte, wie er es die letzte Zeit ab und zu schon mal getan hatte.  
Tonks hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis danach, Harry hinterher zu schnüffeln. Sie konnte sich ausmalen, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie einfach bei Nellie klingeln würde um zu fragen, ob bei ihm alles in Ordnung sei.  
Sie konnte sich sein wütendes Gesicht richtig gut vorstellen und würde es ihm nicht einmal übel nehmen.  
Sie selber würde sich wahrscheinlich einen richtig fiesen Fluch auf den Hals jagen.

Tonks musste grinsen. Aber es wäre nicht nur für Harry eine unangenehme Situation, wenn sie jetzt klingeln würde, sondern erst recht für Nellie.  
Was würde sie denken, wenn auf einmal eine wildfremde Frau vor der Tür stünde und nach Harry fragte?  
Und dann auch noch mit hüftlangen himmelblauen Haaren.  
Gedankenverloren schüttelte Tonks ihre Mähne.  
Tonks hatte die Beiden während ihrer Schichten im Ligusterweg beobachtet und freute sich insgeheim für Harry, dass er seine Zeit in diesem Exil nicht ganz so trostlos wie die vorherigen Jahre verbringen musste.  
Ganz im Gegensatz zu Moody, der Harrys Freundschaft zu einem Muggelmädchen gar nicht gerne sah.  
„Das ist nur wieder ein unnötiger Risikofaktor mehr," pflegte er zu knurren, wenn das Thema im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens zur Sprache kam.

Doch irgendetwas störte Tonks, während sie immer noch unentschlossen vor Nummer elf stand. Etwas war dieses Mal anders.  
Im Haus war keinerlei Bewegung zu erkennen oder zu hören.  
Auch wenn die junge Aurorin ihr Ohr ganz fest an die Haustür drückte, konnte sie nichts hören. Das Licht in der Küche war zwar nach wie vor an, doch konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was Harry und Nellie zwei Stunden in der Küche machen könnten. Außerdem hatte Tonks ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend und das hatte sie bisher noch nie getäuscht.  
Und trotzdem hatte sie noch nicht den Mut gefunden, einfach zu klingeln.  
‚Was bin ich denn bloß für eine miese Aurorin?' schimpfte sie mit sich selber.  
Ihre Schicht würde in ein paar Minuten vorbei sein und sie schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, was Moody wohl sagen würde, wenn er erführe, dass Harry seit Stunden verschwunden war und sie nichts unternommen hatte.  
Der alte Mann konnte wirklich sehr unangenehm werden.  
Gerade hatte Tonks ihren Finger wieder ausgestreckt, als sie ein leises Geräusch neben ihr zusammenzucken ließ. Sie drehte sich blitzschnell um, den Zauberstab in der Hand, doch dann erkannte sie den gebückten Mann, der neben ihr aufgetaucht war.  
„Verdammt, Moody, ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, du sollst dich nicht so an mir ranschleichen!" flüsterte Tonks mit wütender Stimme. „Das nächste Mal verpass ich dir einen Fluch, dass du es dir endlich merkst!"  
„Immer ruhig, Nymphadora, mach hier nicht so'n Wind," antwortete der alte Ex-Auror und grinste breit, als er Tonks' empörtes Gesicht sah. „Was ist hier eigentlich los?"  
Immer noch sauer erzählte Tonks was während ihrer Schicht passiert war, oder besser, was nicht passiert war.  
Noch während sie sprach wusste sie genau, dass Moody das Haus mit seinem magischen Auge durchleuchtete, doch in seinem Gesicht konnte sie keinerlei Regung erkennen, die auf irgendetwas hätte schließen lassen.  
„Nun, ich wollte gerade klingeln, als du hier aufgetaucht bist," beendete Tonks ihren Bericht.  
„Das kannst du dir sparen," knurrte Moody. „Das Haus ist leer."  
„Was?" Tonks glaubte ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. „Das kann nicht sein, ich war die ganze Zeit hier, das hätte ich mitbekommen, wenn jemand das Haus verlassen hätte!"  
Moody achtete gar nicht auf sie, sondern hatte die Haustür schon mit seinem Zauberstab entriegelt und stand im Flur des Hauses, bevor Tonks auch nur Luft holen konnte.  
„Du kannst doch nicht einfach…" doch Moody unterbrach sie mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung und sah sich aufmerksam um.  
Auch Tonks drehte den Kopf in alle Richtungen, doch es war nichts zu sehen. Nichts, das in irgendeiner Weise auf das Verschwinden von Harry und Nellie hindeuten konnte.  
Denn dass das Mädchen ebenfalls nicht hier war, stand außer Frage.  
In der Küche standen noch zwei volle Teetassen und Kekse auf dem Tisch.  
Ein Stuhl war umgekippt, aber sonst sah alles danach aus, als wären die beiden Jugendlichen nur mal eben in den Garten gegangen.  
Bei dem Gedanken lief Tonks durchs Wohnzimmer an das Fenster, das in den Garten hinausführte, aber auch hier war nichts Auffälliges zu entdecken.  
„Nichts deutet hier auf einen Kampf hin," knurrte Moody. „Doch es ist ganz eindeutig, dass hier gezaubert wurde."  
„Woran erkennst du das?" fragte Tonks, die wieder zurück in den Flur gekommen war.  
Moody sah sie streng an. „Wie lange ist deine Auroren-Ausbildung eigentlich her? Das lernt man gleich im ersten Jahr, schon vergessen? Das Aufspüren vergangener Magie. Also wirklich!"  
Tonks lief leicht rosa an.  
Ohne eine weitere beschämende Bemerkung an die junge Aurorin, die auf ihre Fußspitzen starrte, kniete sich Moody schwerfällig auf den Boden.  
Da lag etwas hinter dem Schuhschrank, das den beiden bisher noch nicht aufgefallen war. Tonks beugte sich neugierig näher.  
„Sieht aus wie ein Kissen, oder so was," meinte sie, als sie das kleine flauschige Etwas betrachtete.  
Moody verdrehte nur die Augen und Tonks nahm diesmal ein etwas dunkleres rosa an.  
„Das ist ein Frettchen. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist es das Haustier von diesem Muggelmädchen."  
„Oh, ja, natürlich," Tonks erkannte die spitze Nase und die kleinen Ohren des Tieres, als Moody es vorsichtig aufhob. „Die beiden sind unzertrennlich. Polly heißt es, glaub ich. Seltsam, warum liegt es hier im Flur? Es ist doch nicht etwa…."  
„Nein, es ist nicht tot, aber ein wenig angeknackst, würde ich sagen." Moody trug das Frettchen zum Küchentisch, legte es neben die Teekanne und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Nach ein paar komplizierten Schlenkern und gemurmelten Zaubersprüchen begann der buschige Schwanz des kleinen Tieres zaghaft zu zucken. Noch ein paar Zauber später blinzelten zwei schwarze Knopfaugen die beiden Auroren aufmerksam an. Das Frettchen schien keine Angst vor den Fremden zu haben, sondern hüpfte nur zu Nellies halb voller Teetasse und begann lautstark den kalten Tee zu schlappern. Tonks war völlig hin und weg von dem niedlichen Tierchen, „ach, wie süß!"  
Als Pollys ganzer Kopf plus Vorderpfoten in der Teetasse steckten, um auch den letzten Rest Flüssigkeit herauszulecken, hob Moody noch mal seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Frettchen und murmelte „_Parlare_".  
Tonks, die diesen Zauberspruch noch nie gehört hatte, sah ihn fragend an.   
Bevor sie jedoch auch nur irgendetwas bemerken konnte, blieb ihr der Mund vor Staunen offen stehen.  
„_Hmm, gut, lecker_," fiepste es aus der Teetasse heraus. Tonks riss neben ihrem Mund auch noch beide Augen auf. Völlig entgeistert blickte sie auf das pelzige Tier auf dem Küchentisch.  
„_Will mehr haben, mehr haben_," fiepste Polly. Ihr Kopf tauchte aus der Tasse auf und sah sich auf dem Tisch um.  
Dann hoppelte sie weiter zu Harrys Tasse um sie ebenfalls auszutrinken, doch kippte die Tasse bei dem Versuch um und begoss sie über und über mit Tee. Polly schüttelte sich. „_Nass, das ist nass_."  
Tonks, die sich inzwischen etwas gefasst hatte, ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen.  
Dann sah sie wieder Moody an, der das Frettchen ausdruckslos beobachtet hatte.  
„Mit dem Spruch kann man Tiere zum Sprechen bringen? Davon wusste ich gar nichts," meinte sie.  
„Nun, sieht ganz danach aus, oder nicht?" Moody war gesprächig wie immer. „Der Zauber hält nicht lange an, wir sollten uns also beeilen." Und ohne weiter auf Tonks' zu weiteren Fragen geöffneten Mund einzugehen, beugte er sich zu Polly hinunter. „Kannst du uns erzählen, was in diesem Haus passiert ist?"  
Polly, die sich inzwischen einen Keks stibitzt hatte, blickte zu dem vernarbten Zauberer auf.  
„_Passiert, passiert. Ist was passiert, ja_," fiepste sie.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Moody, für den Geduld nie eine seiner großen Stärken gewesen war.  
„_Der Junge kam her, her kam er_," Polly wandte sich wieder ihrem Keks zu.  
Moody schnaubte laut und eine Ader auf seiner Stirn begann zu pochen.  
Tonks, die das bemerkte, richtete nun das Wort an das kleine Frettchen.  
„Waren noch andere Menschen hier, außer dem Jungen?" fragte sie in besonders freundlichem Ton.  
„_Waren Menschen hier, ja, waren hier, viele Menschen_," Moody und Tonks lehnten sich gleichzeitig näher zu Polly hin, so dass das Tierchen erschrocken zurückwich. Bevor es aber davon hüpfen konnte, hatte Moody es mit einer knorrigen Hand gepackt.  
„Wie viele waren es und was haben sie gemacht?" knurrte er und Tonks wagte es nicht, ihn in diese Stimmung zur Ruhe zu ermahnen.  
Polly fiepste schrill und panisch.  
„_Weg, will weg! Will nicht! Viele waren es, viele_!"  
Moody, dem sein letzter Rest Geduld nun wirklich abhanden gekommen war, begann das Frettchen zu schütteln.  
„Willst du uns jetzt mal endlich mehr erzählen?" Tonks legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm, doch Moody sah sie nur wütend an. „Todesser! Und dieser Wurm hier will uns nicht mehr verraten!"  
„Moody, dieser Wurm hat vielleicht nicht mehr gesehen," versuchte Tonks ihn zu beruhigen. Und an Polly gewandt: „Haben diese Menschen dem Jungen weh getan?"  
„_Haben weh getan, haben sie, dem Mädchen_," fiepste Polly schrill, die in Moodys Hand wie wild strampelte.  
„Sie müssen disappariert sein," überlegte Tonks. „Deshalb habe ich auch nichts bemerkt."  
„Und Harry ist bei ihnen. Verdammt!" Moody, der wütend die Faust mit dem Frettchen geballt hatte, fluchte laut auf, als er die spitzen Zähnchen des Tieres in seiner Hand spürte und die Faust schell wieder öffnete.

Die beiden Zauberer sahen nur noch einen grauen Schatten unter dem Küchentisch durch ins Wohnzimmer verschwinden.  
„Na toll!" stöhnte Moody auf.  
„Sie konnte uns wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht mehr sagen," meinte Tonks, die sich in ihrem Stuhl zurückgelehnt hatte. „Ich nehme an, dass sie Nellie zu Hilfe kommen wollte und dabei verletzt wurde. Deswegen hat sie wohl auch nicht mitbekommen, wie sie verschwunden sind." Überlegte die Aurorin.  
„Also, hat Er Harry. So ein Mist!" Tonks schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, wobei die Teekanne umfiel und ihren Inhalt über den Tisch ergoss.  
Moody lief in der Küche auf und ab, sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt.   
„Warum muss dieser Junge auch ständig herumlaufen? Man sollte doch echt meinen, dass er in all den Jahren etwas mehr Verstand angehäuft hätte!"  
„Es ist nicht Harrys Schuld!" verteidigte ihn Tonks. „Ich hätte einfach besser acht geben sollen. Hätte ich nicht so lange gezögert, hätte ich sie vielleicht aufhalten können."  
„Es hat jetzt keinen Sinn mehr, sich in Schuldzuweisungen zu verheddern," knurrte der Ex-Auror vom Kühlschrank her. „Wir müssen versuchen, herauszufinden, wo sie die beiden hingebracht haben. Wir müssen sofort den Orden verständigen."  
„Oh, wenn nur Dumbledore noch da wäre, er wüsste mit Sicherheit, wo er sein könnte," jammerte Tonks, die sich fahrig mit den Fingern durch ihr himmelblaues Haar fuhr.  
„Keine Zeit für Heulsusen, wir müssen ins Hauptquartier. Los, beweg dich!" Moody packte Tonks am Arm und im nächsten Moment waren die beiden disappariert.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jugson stand neben Rabastan und blickte auf den berühmten Harry Potter hinunter, der vor ihnen auf dem Steinboden lag und sich nicht mehr rührte.

Er hielt nicht viel von dem Jungen, der angeblich eine so große Macht besitzen sollte. Eine Macht, die dem dunklen Lord gefährlich werden könnte. Was für ein Humbug! Hier lag er, in seinem Blut und hatte sich nicht das geringste bisschen einer besonderen Macht anmerken lassen.

Jugson trat mit dem Fuß nach Harrys Bein, wie um zu prüfen, ob der Junge noch am Leben war. Doch der reagierte nicht. Jugson trat fester zu. Ein verhaltenes Stöhnen kam vom Boden her, dass dem Todesser zeigte, dass er seinen Auftrag immer noch einhielt.  
„Zeigt dieser kleinen Kröte was es bedeutet, sich meinen Befehlen zu widersetzen," hatte der dunkle Lord seinen Todessern befohlen. „Aber tötet ihn noch nicht. Ich habe meine Pläne mit ihm."  
Und daran hatten sie sich auch gehalten.

Warum dieses kleine Muggel-Gör allerdings am Leben bleiben sollte, konnte sich keiner erklären. Die Befehle des Lord waren jedoch eindeutig. Auch für sie hatte er Pläne.  
Rabastan neben ihm spielte gelangweilt mit seinem Zauberstab.  
Nachdem die Gefangenen sich nun schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gerührt hatten und auf die Flüche, die die Todesser ihnen immer und immer wieder aufhalsten, kaum noch reagierten, machte die Sache nicht mehr halb so viel Spaß wie noch am Anfang.

Sogar Bella hatte sich von dem Schauspiel zurückgezogen, weil es ihr nicht die gleiche Befriedigung verschaffte, wenn ihre Opfer nicht mehr schreien und sich unter Schmerzen winden konnten.  
Rabastan ließ Harrys Körper sich unter einem eher verhaltenen Peitschen-Fluch aufbäumen. Jugson hatte den Eindruck, als ob die Jugendlichen ohnehin nicht mehr viel mehr verkraften konnten.

Er wollte ihnen eine Pause gönnen. Nicht aus Mitleid, sondern weil der dunkle Lord jeden Moment wieder von seiner Mission zurückkehren konnte und sein erster Gang ihn dann hier herunter führen würde.

Jugson wollte, dass der Lord sehen konnte, wie gut er seine Aufträge einhielt. Es konnte nicht schaden, sich in der Gunst des Meisters etwas nach oben zu arbeiten.  
„Lass gut sein, Rabastan," meinte er deshalb mit seiner öligen Stimme, „die zwei sind eh schon mehr tot als lebendig. Und du kennst unseren Auftrag."  
Rabastan ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Auch ihm machte die Sache keinen Spaß mehr. Er bevorzugte Opfer, die winselten und ihn auf Knien um Gnade anflehten.

Er grunzte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, versetzte Harry noch einen Fußtritt und drehte sich dann weg, um seinen Wachposten vor dem Gitter einzunehmen.

Jugson folgte ihm.  
Nachdem die beiden Todesser den Kerker verschlossen und ihre Plätze auf einer einfachen Holzbank eingenommen hatten, hing jeder von ihnen seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Es war nicht besonders ratsam, mit anderen zu viel zu sprechen. Jeder misstraute hier jedem und ein falsches Wort konnte fatale Folgen haben. So blieb jeder für sich.

Nach ein paar Minuten spürten die beiden Wache stehenden Todesser einen kühlen Luftzug und im Anschluss daran ein Gefühl, als würde sich eine schwere viel zu große Decke über sie legen. Bevor sie daraufhin auch nur die geringste Bewegung machen konnten, explodierten vor ihren Augen tausende schwarze Lichtblitze.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nellie erwachte durch ein Zerren an ihrem Arm.

Mit einem Schlag brachen all die Schmerzen, die ihr die Ohnmacht erspart hatte, wieder über ihr zusammen. Sie keuchte auf und fühlte ihren Herzschlag rasen.

Sie spürte ihren Körper fast nicht mehr! Alles war beherrscht von einem dumpfen Schmerz und heiß glühendem Pochen.  
Arme und Beine fühlten sich wie schwere Fleischwürste an.  
Sie war zu schwach um sich zu bewegen und ließ das Zerren an ihrem Arm geschehen, ohne darauf zu reagieren.

Doch es ließ sich nicht ignorieren und wurde immer aufdringlicher.

Es tat weh und sie wollte keine Schmerzen mehr ertragen müssen. Sie wollte sterben!

Sie konnte Blut schmecken. Spürte, wie jeder einzelne Atemzug in ihren Lungen stach wie kleine Messer.

Sie stöhnte auf und versuchte den Kopf in die Richtung zu drehen, in der sie ihren Arm vermutete. Obwohl sie die Augen geschlossen hielt, tanzten Sternchen hinter ihren Lidern Tango und ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde ihn jemand in eine Zitruspresse quetschen.   
Nellie spürte, dass jemand ihren Kopf anhob und registrierte im nächsten Moment etwas kühles Würziges an ihren Lippen.

Obwohl es bitter schmeckte schluckte sie krampfhaft und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als würde ihr schmerzender Körper von neuer Energie durchströmt.

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich in der Lage, die Augen zu öffnen und ihr Kopf schien auch nicht mehr ganz so sehr zu vibrieren.  
Das erste, was Nellie erkennen konnte, war die verschwommene Gestalt von Harry. Er lag ganz in ihrer Nähe, doch sein Anblick ließ sie die Augen entsetzt wieder schließen. Sein Körper war von üblen Wunden nur so übersäht, ein Bein stand in rechtem Winkel vom Oberschenkel weg und aus seinem halb geöffneten Mund tröpfelte leise Blut.

Was taten sie ihnen hier nur an? Und warum? Nellie verstand das alles nicht, sie wusste nur, dass sie hier weg mussten, sonst würden sie das nicht mehr lange überleben.  
Sie spürte wieder, wie eine Hand sich unter ihren Kopf legte und sie diesmal unmissverständlich dazu aufforderte, sich zu erheben.

Sehr langsam richtete Nellie sich auf, sie spürte ihren zerschundenen Körper.  
Es war jedoch so als ob sie das alles durch einen Schleier hindurch wahrnehmen würde. Die Schmerzen waren nur betäubt, stellte sie schließlich fest.  
Das musste an diesem Getränk liegen, das man ihr gegeben hatte.  
Die Hand an ihrem Rücken verschwand und Nellie öffnete wieder die Augen, darauf bedacht, diesmal nicht zu Harrys leblosem Körper zu schauen.

War er tot? Warum rührte er sich nicht?  
Diesmal nahm Nellie eine verhüllte Gestalt wahr, die neben ihr kauerte und darauf bedacht war, ihr nicht ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Wer sind Sie? Was machen Sie da?" fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme.  
„Keine Zeit," murmelte die Gestalt und zog ein Fläschchen aus der Tasche seines schwarzen Umhangs. „Trink das."  
„Was ist mit Harry?" Nellie wusste nicht, was diese Gestalt wollte. War das wieder nur ein weiteres Mittel, um sie zu quälen?  
„Keine Zeit!" drängte die Gestalt und Nellie war sich sicher, so etwas wie Angst aus der Stimme herauszuhören. „Nimm seinen Arm, halt ihn fest."  
Nellie spürte, wie der Schwarzgewandete ihr wieder eine Flüssigkeit einflößte, sie hatte keine Kraft, sich zu wehren. Während sie noch erstaunt feststellte, dass sie sich plötzlich stark genug fühlte, sich alleine in sitzender Position zu halten, huschte die Gestalt zu Harry und zog seinen Körper näher zu Nellie heran.

Der gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich, mehr Blut tröpfelte von seinen Lippen, aber Nellie war erleichtert. Er lebte noch.

Das Nächste, was sie spürte war, dass die Gestalt ihre Hand nahm und um Harrys Arm legte.

„Halt ihn fest, lass nicht los!" Etwas drängendes lag in diesen Worten.  
„Was passiert hier? Wer sind Sie?" Nellie war schrecklich durcheinander. Erst wurde sie fast zum Wahnsinn gefoltert, dann war da auf einmal jemand, der ihr scheinbar helfen wollte. Wie passte das zusammen?  
„Keine Zeit! Ich helfe euch hier raus," war die schlichte Antwort.  
Nellie spürte, wie der Vorhang, der ihre Schmerzen verhüllte, immer dünner wurde und stöhnte gequält auf. Ein Zittern durchlief ihren Körper und sie konzentrierte sich einzig darauf, Harrys Arm festzuhalten.

Wenn dieser Schatten sie hier raus bringen konnte, dann sollte Harry mitkommen. Aber wie sollte das geschehen? Was konnte diese Gestalt denn tun?  
Während der Unbekannte etwas aus seinem Umhang zog und vor sich hinmurmelte, sah Nellie sich vorsichtig um.  
Sie waren immer noch in diesem Kellerraum, immer noch versperrte eine schwere Gittertür den Ausgang, doch war sie diesmal nur angelehnt.  
Vor dem Gitter konnte Nellie die Umrisse von zwei ebenfalls schwarz gekleideten Männern erkennen, die sich bewegten als wären sie in Trance.

Was ging hier verdammt noch mal eigentlich vor? Sie konnte sich auf all das keinen Reim machen und spürte immer mehr, dass die Energie, die von diesem seltsamen Getränk ausgegangen war, wieder verebbte.  
Erschöpft von der Bewegung ließ sich Nellie wieder zu Boden gleiten, hielt Harrys Arm dabei aber immer noch fest umklammert. Die Schattengestalt hatte inzwischen etwas Kleines in der Hand, war wieder neben Nellie gekrochen und hielt ihr den Gegenstand hin.  
„Berühre das hier und halte ihn fest," murmelte die Gestalt.  
Nellie wollte eigentlich protestieren. Sie verstand das alles nicht, wollte Erklärungen haben, wollte wissen, was da eigentlich geschah, doch hatte sie nicht mehr die Kraft zu Widerstand. Langsam war ihr alles egal. Viel schlimmer konnte es eigentlich nicht mehr kommen.

Aber was hatte das zu bedeuten, sie sollte etwas berühren? Wollte dieser Kerl sie nicht hier raus bringen? Sollte er dann nicht mal langsam irgendetwas unternehmen? Und wie wollte er sie hier eigentlich weg kriegen, wenn sie nicht einmal aufstehen konnte? Ganz zu schweigen von Harry, der so lebendig wirkte, wie die Gitterstäbe vor ihrer Nase.

Doch Nellie wollte nicht mehr denken. Wollte sich nicht mehr kümmern. Ihr einziger Gedanke war, hier mit Harry wieder rauszukommen und dafür wollte sie nach jedem Strohhalm greifen, der sich ihr anbot.  
Nellie streckte also ihre freie Hand aus, zog mit der anderen Harrys Arm an die Brust und spürte die raue Oberfläche eines Buches unter ihren tauben Fingern.

Im nächsten Moment kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie an einem Haken hinter ihrem Bauchnabel nach oben gezogen. Noch ehe sie vor Überraschung aufschreien oder sich auf sonstige Art und Weise wundern konnte, verschwand der Keller um sie herum und sie sah nur noch Harry, der nach wie vor neben ihr war.

Es fühlte sich an, als würden sie durch eine Rohrpostanlage gesaugt werden. Um sie herum knisterte es, in ihren Ohren war nichts als ein monotones Rauschen zu hören und als Nellie glaubte, es nicht mehr länger ertragen zu können, schlug sie wieder auf festem Boden auf.

Alle verbliebene Luft wurde ihr dabei aus den Lungen verpresst, sie keuchte und einen Moment lang wurde ihr wieder schwarz vor Augen.

Obwohl sie die Augen immer noch geschlossen hielt, wusste sie sofort, dass sie nicht mehr in dem feuchten Keller war, wollte sich da aber jetzt nicht drum kümmern.

Ihr war übel, jeder Millimeter ihres Körpers schmerzte und sie wusste genau, dass die Dunkelheit sie jeden Moment von neuem umfangen würde.


	4. Chapter 4

6

4. Kapitel

Jugson hatte das Gefühl, als wäre er aus einem tiefen Schlaf ruckartig aufgewacht. Er blinzelte, denn das Licht kam ihm auf einmal viel zu hell vor.

Neben ihm schüttelte Rabastan den Kopf, als wollte er eine Fliege verscheuchen.

„Was zur Hölle war das grad?" fluchte der und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

Jugson wusste, was sein Kollege meinte, denn die gleiche Frage lag ihm auch auf den Lippen.

„Ich vermute irgend ein Zauber," antwortete er und dachte dabei an die Dunkelheit, die ihm so plötzlich jede Sicht geraubt hatte. „Erblindungs-Zauber oder so etwas in der Art."

Rabastan sah sich ärgerlich um.

„Wer soll das denn gewesen sein? Hier kommt doch keiner rein!" er schien es als persönliche Beleidigung zu sehen, dass jemand ihn so dermaßen kalt erwischt hatte.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" fuhr Jugson ihn wütend an.

„Verdammter Mist!" fluchte er kurz darauf lautstark und stürzte auf die Gittertür zu, hinter der bis vor kurzem noch zwei Gefangene gelegen hatten. Doch nun war der Raum dahinter leer.

„Wie kann das sein?" Rabastan, der ihm gefolgt war, kratzte sich nervös hinter dem rechten Ohr. „Die Tür ist verschlossen!"

Keiner der beiden Männer brauchte auch nur zu erwähnen, was das für sie als Wachen zu bedeuten hatte.

„Du hirnloser Flubberwurm!" schrie Jugson den anderen Todesser an und schloss das Gitter auf, in der sinnlosen Hoffnung, irgendeinen Hinweis auf den Verbleib der Gefangenen zu finden.

Doch auch nach mehreren Runden durch den schmalen Raum war er nicht schlauer geworden, dafür Rabastan um einige Beleidigungen reicher.

„Wer kann das gewesen sein?" überlegte Jugson laut, während er immer noch auf und ab lief. „Ich erinnere mich nur, dass alles dunkel wurde."

„Irgendwas hatte ich gehört," grübelte Rabastan. Jugson sah ihn scharf an und unterbrach seine Wanderung. „Es waren nur Schritte, die hätten aber auch irgendwo anders hin führen können. Hab mir nichts dabei gedacht."

„Wann denkst du Vollidiot denn schon mal?" Jugson, der keinen Sinn darin sah, seinen Kollegen weiter über die ominösen Geräusche auszuquetschen, nahm seinen Gang durch den Kerker wieder auf.

„Aber wie konnten die beiden von hier verschwinden? Apparieren klappt nicht. Es muss ihnen jemand geholfen haben," bei dieser Erkenntnis blieb er wieder abrupt stehen. „Es wird verflucht noch mal nicht angenehm, das dem dunklen Lord zu erzählen."

Rabastan, der anscheinend das gleiche dachte, schluckte schwer und sah auf seine Füße.

„Diese miese Ratte von Verräter wird mir dafür teuer bezahlen!"

Nellie zwang sich den Kopf zu heben. Sie ignorierte die Sternchen, die ihr vor den Augen zu tanzen begannen und sah sich um.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ sie sich wieder auf den Steinboden rutschen.

Sie war wieder zu Hause.

Wie das geschehen konnte, war ihr in diesem Moment herzlich egal, sie wollte nur, dass jemand kam, der ihr helfen würde.

Harrys Arm lag immer noch in ihrem Klammergriff und mit einem kurzen Blick erkannte sie, dass er von der kurzen Reise nichts mitbekommen hatte. Unter seinen verklebten Haaren sickerte Blut aus einer tiefen Wunde und sein Atem ging so flach, dass Nellie wieder Panik in sich aufsteigen spürte.

Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe und versuchte, seinen Puls zu finden. Wofür hatte sie denn diesen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs damals gemacht! Doch ihre Hände zitterten zu stark und sie war selber viel zu schwach, um sich auf den Versuch länger zu konzentrieren.

„Harry! Bitte, wach doch auf!" murmelte sie und schüttelte Harry dabei leicht an der Schulter. Diese Bewegung war schon zu viel für sie selbst und sie musste die Augen schließen, um die Übelkeit, die in ihr aufstieg, zu unterdrücken.

Nellie öffnete ihre Augen und sah tiefe Schnitte in ihren eigenen Händen, die stark bluteten, nahm aber seltsamer Weise keine Schmerzen mehr wahr. Der Anblick allein genügte aber, um Nellie wieder völlig aus der Fassung geraten zu lassen.

„Bitte, Harry, wach doch auf! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"

Doch Harry reagierte nicht.

Nellie spürte Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht, konnte aber die Hände nicht heben, um sie wegzuwischen. Denn mit einer Hand hielt sie immer noch Harrys Arm und mit der anderen hatte sie seine Schulter umklammert, als könnte sie ihn allein durch ihren Griff dazu bringen, endlich die Augen zu öffnen.

Ihr Kopf schien völlig vernebelt. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und fühlte sich absolut nicht in der Lage, irgendeine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Stirb jetzt nicht!" flehte sie und musste dabei schwer schlucken.

Doch endlich hatte sich ein Gedanke in ihrem Kopf eingefunden: Hilfe holen. Mit zittrigen Beinen stand sie auf und humpelte zur Tür.

Wenn sie später jemand danach fragte, konnte Nellie beim besten Willen nicht sagen, warum sie sich so sicher war, draußen Hilfe zu finden. In dem Moment jedoch, als sie nur von dem einen Gedanken besessen war, Harry zu retten, war das für sie der einzig vernünftige Weg.

Nellie war einen Moment lang verwundert, die Haustür nicht mehr verschlossen vorzufinden, dann riss sie sie auf, stürzte auf wackeligen Knien und flimmerndem Blickfeld nach draußen und fiel im nächsten Moment einer jungen Frau in die Arme, die gerade die Treppen herauf kam.

„Bitte, helfen Sie mir!" konnte Nellie gerade noch stöhnen, als sie auch schon in dem Griff der unbekannten Frau zusammensackte und der Ohnmacht keinerlei Kraft mehr entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Eigentlich hätte sie im Hauptquartier sein sollen, um dort genauestens Bericht über die Vorfälle am Vorabend abzulegen. Sie hatte sich um diesen unangenehmen Job aber erfolgreich gedrückt, indem sie Moody gebeten hatte, das für sie zu übernehmen.

Der alte Auror hatte sie zwar mehr als geringschätzig angesehen, erklärte sich aber schließlich trotzdem bereit, sie zu vertreten.

Tonks machte sich wegen Harrys Verschwinden schon viel zu viele Vorwürfe. Die anklagenden Blicke der anderen Ordensmitglieder und Mollys sorgenvolle, tränennasse Augen würde sie nicht auch noch ertragen können.

Seit sie und Moody das leere Haus der Familie Carols betreten hatten, war inzwischen ein ganzer Tag vergangen - ohne auch nur das geringste Zeichen der beiden Vermissten.

Alle, die die Geschichte schon kannten und die nach wie vor an den Aktivitäten des Phönixordens interessiert und beteiligt waren, hatten sich keine Pause gegönnt um herauszufinden, wohin sie die Beiden verschleppt haben könnten.

Da die Verbindung zu ihrem einzigen Spion innerhalb der Todesser-Kreise schon seit einiger Zeit abgebrochen war, blieb der Orden jedoch völlig ratlos.

Tonks machte sich besonders um Remus Sorgen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so aufgewühlt erlebt. Nicht einmal nach Sirius' Tod. Er hatte nicht geschlafen, nichts gegessen und mit niemandem gesprochen, lief nur den ganzen Tag wie ein eingesperrter Löwe durchs Haus.

Es war kein Geheimnis, wie sehr er an James' Sohn hing.

Tonks hatte sich wieder in den Ligusterweg abbeordern lassen, um weiter die Augen nach Hinweisen jeglicher Art, die sie zu Harry und dem Muggel-Mädchen führen könnten, offen zu halten.

Sie saß schon seit einigen Stunden vor dem Haus des Mädchens, als sie plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, dass sich im Haus etwas bewegte.

Zuerst hielt sie es für Einbildung, dann konnte sie jedoch ganz deutlich hören, dass sich jemand der Haustür von innen näherte.

Sofort war die junge Aurorin auf den Beinen, hatte den Zauberstab fest in der Hand und sprang gerade die Treppenstufen hinauf, als die Tür aufging und eine junge Frau herausgestolpert kam. Tonks kannte Nellie vom Sehen und spürte sofort eine Welle der Erleichterung, als sie sie erkannte.

Im nächsten Moment entdeckte sie auf dem Flurboden hinter der Tür einen Schatten und ihr Herz setzte einen Moment lang vor Schreck aus. Harry.

Dann war Nellie auch schon mit ihr zusammengestoßen und in ihren Armen zusammengebrochen.

„Bitte, helfen Sie mir!" hörte Tonks sie stöhnen, bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde.

Tonks ließ das Mädchen vorsichtig auf die Stufen gleiten und untersuchte sie dabei oberflächlich. Was sie in der Kürze herausfinden konnte, ließ sie sich noch mehr beeilen.

Nellies Kleider waren völlig zerrissen und vom Blut getränkt. Ihr Körper übersäht mit Schnitten und klaffenden Wunden. Wenn diese Mistkerle eine unschuldige Muggel schon so zugerichteten hatten, was mussten sie dann erst mit Harry angestellt haben?

Also legte Tonks sich Nellies Arm um die Schulter und zog sie wieder ins Haus. Sie wollte auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass neugierige Passanten diese Muggel-Sicherheitstypen (Politizen, oder so ähnlich) alarmierten.

Im Flur angekommen stieß sie die Haustür hinter sich zu und kniete sofort neben Harry nieder.

Doch die junge Hexe konnte schnell erkennen, dass ihre spärlichen Heilkenntnisse hier vollkommen unnütz waren und Harry so schnell wie möglich einen fähigen Heiler brauchte.

Sie sah sich noch mal in dem dunklen Raum um und entdeckte einen kleinen Gegenstand, der direkt neben dem Jungen lag. Es war ein Buch, das ganz sicher vorher nicht hier gelegen hatte.

Ein Portschlüssel, schoss es der jungen Frau sofort durch den Kopf. Jemand hatte den beiden also geholfen. Das hieß, dass die Todesser genau in diesem Moment wieder nach Harry suchen könnten.

Jetzt musste sie also schnell handeln. Zeit für Fragen würde später noch genügend vorhanden sein. Erst mal mussten sie hier weg.

Tonks stopfte also das Buch in die hintere Tasche ihrer Jeans, griff mit einer Hand nach Nellies und mit der anderen nach Harrys Arm.

Im nächsten Moment war das Haus Nummer elf im Ligusterweg wieder leer.

Die Stimmung im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens war schon seit Wochen auf einem Tiefpunkt angelangt. Eigentlich lief seit Dumbledores Tod nichts mehr wirklich rund. Aber wundern tat das niemanden. Der Schulleiter war das Herz und die Seele des Ordens gewesen, er hatte immer gewusst, was zu tun war, hatte alles zusammengehalten und nie mit Rat und Tat gegeizt.

Seit er nicht mehr präsent war, war der Orden richtig gehend verwaist. Man hatte den Zusammenhalt verloren, auch wenn Mad-Eye Moody sein Möglichstes tat, die Fäden wieder aufzunehmen und die begonnene Aufgabe fortzuführen. Er konnte den ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts aber nicht ersetzen.

Niemand fühlte sich in der Lage, Dumbledores Platz einzunehmen, und niemand wollte das. Dass es mit der Arbeit des Ordens weitergehen sollte, weitergehen musste, war allen klar. Die Nerven lagen aber bei den verbliebenen Mitgliedern blank.

Dass es ausgerechnet den größten aller Weißmagier treffen musste, hatte alle aus der Bahn geworfen und der Moral des Ordens erheblich geschadet.

Die meisten Mitglieder hatten sich in ihre sicheren Zufluchten zurückgezogen. Nur wenige waren aktiv geblieben, darunter die Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Moody, Tonks und ein paar wenige andere.

Das Verschwinden von Harry Potter hatte der Situation des Ordens auch nicht gerade geholfen. Vielmehr hatte es die wenigen, die geblieben waren, nur zusätzlich demotiviert.

Das Leben im Hauptquartier war sehr einsam geworden.

Remus Lupin war der einzige, der hier noch die Stellung hielt. Er hielt hartnäckig an der Aufgabe des Ordens fest und kämpfte verbissen für das, was sein alter Schulleiter begonnen hatte.

Unermüdlich half er Moody dabei, neue Mitglieder zu gewinnen und die alten zurückzuholen. Doch auch ihn hatte Harrys Entführung schwer getroffen. Tatsächlich belastete sie ihn am meisten.

Seit Sirius' Tod hatte er unbewusst dessen Rolle als Patenonkel übernommen und fühlte sich für Harry verantwortlich. Auch wenn Tonks immer wieder behauptete, dass da noch ganz andere Gefühle dahinter steckten. Vielleicht hatte sie auch nicht ganz Unrecht, wenn sie meinte, dass Remus in dem Jungen viel mehr als nur einen Patensohn sah.

Harry war seine einzige, letzte Verbindung zu einer Vergangenheit, die er so schmerzlich vermisste.

Es war schon spät, als Remus wieder unruhig durchs Haus lief.

Einen ganzen Tag war es jetzt her, dass Tonks und Moody ihm berichtete hatten, was geschehen war.

Ein ganzer Tag, an dem er versucht hatte, sich Namen und Orte von möglichen Todesser-Verstecken ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Ohne Ergebnis. Die Verstecke, die dem Orden bekannt waren, waren schon seit längerem verlassen und die einzige verlässliche Informationsquelle über diese Kreise war für sie versiegt. Vielleicht für immer.

Der Gedanke an den Verräter Snape ließ ihn wütend die Fäuste ballen. Remus fühlte sich hilflos und schwach, weil er auf den Tränkemeister so viele Jahre hereingefallen war und nun seinem ehemaligen Schüler nicht helfen konnte.

An der Versammlung der wenigen verbliebenen Ordensmitglieder, die schon vor Stunden beendet worden war, hatte er nicht teilgenommen. Er hatte schon mit Tonks und Moody alles durchdiskutiert, außerdem würde es ohnehin nicht viel Neues zu berichten geben.

Remus hatte Moody zugesagt, den restlichen Abend im Hauptquartier zu bleiben, falls sich noch irgendetwas täte.

Doch es tat sich einfach nichts!

Er beschloss zum sicher zehnten Mal über den Kamin mit Arthur Weasley Kontakt aufzunehmen. Vielleicht hatte der im Ministerium irgendwas Neues aufgeschnappt.

Zufrieden mit dem Gedanken etwas anderes zu tun, als nur untätig umherzutigern, drehte er sich zur Küche um, als er vor der Haustür Bewegungen hörte. Im nächsten Moment ging auch schon die Tür auf und Tonks kam rückwärts herein gestolpert, den Arm mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab vor sich, der zwei leblose Bündel in der Luft schweben ließ.

Remus stutzte nur einen kurzen Moment lang, ehe er die Lage erfasste und ihr zu Hilfe eilte. Beim Anblick der beiden Bündel wurde er noch blasser, als er ohnehin schon war.

So schnell sie es rückwärts anstellen konnte, manövrierte Tonks die beiden Bündel durch die Tür und Remus schloss sie schnell hinter ihr. Von den Muggeln schien niemand etwas bemerkt zu haben, aber es war ohnehin stockdunkel draußen und die Straßenlampen funktionierten schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr.

„Nach oben, Tonks," flüsterte Remus seiner Freundin zu, die nur nickte und schon auf dem Weg war ins obere Stockwerk, in dem sich die Schlafzimmer befanden. „Ich werde Poppy alarmieren. Sie muss sofort kommen." Mit einem letzten entsetzten Blick auf Harry und das Mädchen, das neben ihm schwebte, schritt er schnell auf die Küche zu.

Tonks ließ die beiden Teenager die Treppe nach oben schweben, vorbei an den ausgestopften Hauselfen-Köpfen und in das größte Schlafzimmer am Ende des Ganges, in dem zwei Betten auf Gäste warteten.

So sanft es ging, ließ sie erst Harry und dann Nellie auf jeweils eines der Betten gleiten. Keine Minute später war Remus wieder an ihrer Seite und beugte sich sofort über Harrys leblosen Körper.

„Oh, mein Gott, was ist ihm nur angetan worden?" keuchte er, als er die tiefen Stichwunden und Verbrennungen sah. Tonks war neben Nellie stehen geblieben und sah auf das Mädchen hinunter.

„Sie hat scheinbar nicht ganz so viel abbekommen. Immerhin war sie noch in der Lage, Hilfe zu holen. Aber wenn ich sie mir so ansehe, kann ich nicht behaupten, dass sie gut aussieht," sagte sie.

Remus blickte auf und sah zu dem anderen Bett rüber.

In dem Moment ging die Zimmertür ein weiteres Mal auf und Madam Pomfrey, die Schulkrankenschwester von Hogwarts, rauschte herein.

Ohne viele Worte zu verlieren, baute sie ihre enorme Tasche voller Heiltränke, Kräuter und Pasten auf dem Tisch unter dem Fenster auf, krempelte sich die Ärmel ihres Umhangs hoch und schritt mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Harry zu. Remus machte gerade so viel Platz, dass er ihr nicht im Weg stand, wich aber keinen Zentimeter zu viel von Harrys Seite.

Instinktiv hatte Madam Pomfrey sich den Patienten mit den schwersten Verletzungen ausgesucht und untersuchte Harry sehr lang, während Tonks Remus ausführlich erzählte, was im Haus der Carols passiert war.

„Zeig mir doch mal bitte dieses Buch," meinte er und streckte eine Hand aus, ohne sich von Harrys Bett zu entfernen.

Tonks zog den besagten Gegenstand aus der Tasche und reichte ihn ihm. Remus drehte das kleine Buch in den Händen und blätterte schließlich darin.

„Sieht aus wie ein Notizbuch, aber bis auf ein paar Worte steht nichts drin. Beziehungsweise ich kann es nicht entziffern," Remus kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen und blätterte eine Seiten durch.

Tonks war neugierig hinter ihn getreten und lugte ihm über die Schulter.

„_Annulare, magia_. Was bedeutet das?" fragte Tonks und runzelte die Stirn. „Könnte das ein Zauberspruch sein?"

„Wenn, dann habe ich noch nie davon gehört," antwortete Remus, ebenfalls mit Denkerstirn. „Ich werde Moody morgen danach fragen."

Madam Pomfrey hatte Harrys Untersuchung inzwischen beendet und sich Nellie zugewandt.

„Was ist mit Harry, Poppy? Kannst du schon irgendwas sagen?" Remus klang sehr nervös.

Tonks legte ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter, als sie Madam Pomfreys Miene sah. Die auf nichts Gutes schließen ließ.

„Nun, Remus, ich will ehrlich sein," begann sie und unterbrach kurz das Kreisen ihres Zauberstabes über Nellies Körper, um zu dem Mann zu schauen, der mit dem schlimmsten rechnete. „Ich kenne nicht einmal die Hälfte der Flüche, die er abbekommen hat, doch allein die, die ich kenne, machen mir schon große Sorgen. Ich vermute, dass der arme Junge den Cruciatus und Schlimmeres erdulden musste. Neben Schnitten, Brüchen und Verbrennungen hat er sehr starke innere Blutungen. Wahrscheinlich sind einige Organe verletzt und es kann sein, dass sich diese inneren Verletzungen entzündet haben. Ich kann erst in ein paar Tagen sagen, ob er wieder völlig gesund wird, aber dass er überhaupt noch lebt, grenzt schon an ein Wunder." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich wieder zu ihrer zweiten Patientin und fuhr mit der Untersuchung fort.

Tonks konnte sehen, dass die ältere Frau keineswegs von Harrys Zustand so ungerührt geblieben war, wie aus ihren Worten vielleicht zu lesen war. Sie erkannte Tränen in ihren Augen.

Remus war auf Harrys Bett zusammengesunken und hatte nach der Hand des Jungen gegriffen, die kalt und schlaff in seiner lag. Remus zitterte, vor Wut und Angst, den Jungen auch noch zu verlieren. Er war ihm sehr ans Herz gewachsen, er wollte ihn nicht verlieren!

Remus spürte Tonks Hand auf seiner Schulter und war ihr unendlich dankbar, dass sie für ihn da war.

Auch die junge Aurorin hatten die Worte der Krankenschwester geschockt und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass auch ihr die Tränen kamen. Sie hielt sehr viel von Harry, nicht etwa, weil er derjenige sein soll, der die Welt vor dem größten lebenden Tyrannen befreien soll, sondern weil er einfach ein feiner Kerl ist. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand Harry nicht gern haben könnte. Warum tat man ihm nur so etwas an?

„Das Mädchen hat ähnliche Verletzungen wie Mister Potter, vielleicht etwas weniger katastrophal. Ihr wurde wohl schon ein Stärkungstrank gegeben?" meinte die Krankenschwester, während sie nun begann, verschiedene Flaschen und Tiegel aus ihrer Tasche hervorzuholen.

Remus sah Tonks an, die aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich weiß nichts von einem Stärkungstrank," sagte die. „Das würde aber immerhin mal erklären, wie sie mir auf der Treppe entgegen kommen konnte, und dass sie überhaupt in der Lage war, einen Portschlüssel zu benutzen."

Remus nickte geistesabwesend. Sein Blick lag wieder auf Harrys Gesicht, dass Madam Pomfrey gerade mit einem Zauber vom Blut gesäubert hatte und dem Jungen nun verschieden farbige Zaubertränke einflößte.

„Remus, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Tonks versuchte Remus' Schulter zu sich zu ziehen, damit der Mann sie ansehen müsste, doch der entzog sich ihr.

„Lass mich jetzt bitte, Tonks, ja? Wir können morgen darüber reden."

„In Ordnung, wenn du meinst." Tonks zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und trat neben Madam Pomfrey. „Kann ich dir helfen, Poppy? Ich würde mich gerne etwas nützlich machen. Und ich denke, diesem alten Dumpfbeutel hier, würde es auch gut tun, wenn er etwas Sinnvolles tun könnte." Sie deutete dabei auf Remus, der sie nicht zu hören schien.

„Oh, vielen Dank, meine Liebe, du könntest mir tatsächlich helfen. Und auch für den Dumpfbeutel werden wir Beschäftigung finden."

Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck ließ Remus sich dazu verdonnern, dabei zu helfen, Harry und Nellie aus dem verkrusteten, zerrissenen Kleidern zu schälen und sie zu verarzten.

Zwei Stunden später, es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, packte die Schulkrankenschwester ihre Tasche wieder zusammen und legte Remus eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Ich tue für ihn, was ich kann, Remus. Du bist nicht der einzige, dem etwas an dem Jungen liegt." Sie sah ihn mit einem mütterlichen Blick an. „Die nächsten zwei Tage sind entscheidend. Wenn er die übersteht, dann schafft er es."

Sie nahm ihre Tasche und wandte sich zur Tür um. „Ich werde morgen wieder vorbei kommen. Ich brauche einige neue Kräuter und Samen." Sie schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, rang sich dann aber nur noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln ab, bevor sie das Krankenzimmer schließlich verließ.

Remus hatte sich an das Fußende von Harrys Bett gesetzt und die Stirn auf die angezogenen Knie gelegt.

Tonks saß auf einem Stuhl neben Nellies Bett und sah zu dem Mann, den sie liebte. Sie konnte seine Verzweiflung spüren, doch wusste sie auch, dass er sie in diesem Moment nicht an sich heran lassen würde. Deshalb stand sie schließlich auf, ging zu ihm, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Nacken und verließ den Raum.

Remus wollte nicht von Harrys Seite weichen, nicht solange er noch irgendetwas für ihn tun könnte.


	5. Chapter 5

6

Kapitel 5: 

Madam Pomfrey kam am nächsten Morgen wieder aus Hogwarts und hielt sich nicht lange in mit einem Kaffee der Küche auf, den Tonks ihr anbot, sondern wuselte gleich nach oben ins Krankenzimmer.

Sie hatte die ganze Nacht neue Tränke und Salben hergestellt und in Büchern nach diesen seltsamen Verletzungen gesucht, die sie bei den beiden Teenagern festgestellt hatte. Sie sahen nach Verbrennungen aus, ähnelten aber in nichts dem, was die erfahrene Heilerin jemals gesehen hatte.

Bei ihren Nachforschungen war sie jedoch erfolglos geblieben und ging nun davon aus, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer hier seine ganz eigene schreckliche Art von Magie benutzt hatte.

Madam Pomfrey war jedoch niemand, der sich von so etwas entmutigen ließe. Nein, sie war fest entschlossen, ihre Patienten zu heilen. Das sah sie nicht nur als ihre Pflicht als Heilerin, sondern vielmehr auch als ihre eigene kleine Mission in diesem Krieg an.

Tonks hatte nicht besonders gut schlafen können in dieser Nacht und war schon früh ins Krankenzimmer zurückgekehrt, um nach Remus zu sehen.

Es schien ihm nicht anders ergangen zu sein wie ihr, denn auch er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und machte einen sehr übermüdeten Eindruck. Er wollte aber nichts davon hören, sich in seinem eigenen Zimmer etwas hinzulegen. Nicht einmal für eine Tasse Kaffee wollte er das Krankenlager verlassen.

Er hatte nicht einmal von Harry aufgesehen, als sie ihn zur Begrüßung geküsst hatte.

Also war sie alleine weiter nach unten gegangen, nachdem sie einen Blick auf Harry und Nellie geworfen hatte.

Die beiden lagen unverändert still in ihren Betten, übersäht mit Verbänden und bunten Salben, die die Blutungen und Schwellungen lindern sollten. Nach allem, was Tonks einschätzen konnte, hatte sich ihr Zustand nicht verändert.

Tonks hatte gerade ihre leere Kaffeetasse auf den langen Tisch in der Küche abgestellt, als die Schulkrankenschwester ankam.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie sich über etwas weibliche Gesellschaft im Hauptquartier gefreut, doch heute nickte sie Madam Pomfrey nur freundlich zu, bot ihr Kaffee an, den die ablehnte, und folgte ihr dann wieder nach oben.

Sie hatte am Vorabend noch mit Remus darüber gesprochen, dass sie den anderen Ordensmitgliedern erst später bescheid geben wollten. Nachdem Madam Pomfrey sich die Patienten noch einmal angesehen hatte.

Der Tag ging mit Verbänden wechseln, Tränken einflößen und Tee kochen schnell vorbei. Der Tee war jedoch nicht für Harry und Nellie, sondern für ihrer aller Nerven und Madam Pomfrey bestand darauf, dass Tonks in Remus' Tasse noch einen ordentlichen Schuss Whiskey gab.

Er war das reinste Nervenbündel und hielt die beiden Frauen von der Arbeit ab, indem er immer wieder nach Harry Zustand fragte.

Tonks hatte Remus und Madam Pomfrey erst am späten Nachmittag dazu überreden können, die Teenager eine Stunde alleine zu lassen, damit sie gemeinsam etwas essen konnten.

Remus stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum und aß nur zögerlich, und das auch erst, nachdem Tonks ihn mehrmals streng ermahnt hatte.

Harrys Zustand war nach wie vor sehr kritisch. Madam Pomfrey konnte bei ihren Untersuchungen tatsächlich feststellen, dass der Junge innere Verletzungen hatte und wollte sich am Abend mit einem Kollegen aus dem St. Mungos darüber beraten, was in diesem Falle am besten zu tun sei. Natürlich ohne einen Namen zu erwähnen.

Die Zaubererwelt war wegen Voldemorts offenem Auftreten und Dumbledores Tod ohnehin schon panisch genug, da würde es nicht helfen, wenn publik würde, dass der einzige Hoffnungsschimmer, den sie noch hatten, vielleicht im Sterben lag.

Nellie dagegen schien auf die Heilkunst der Krankenschwester besser anzuschlagen. Sie hatte schon wieder viel mehr gesunde Farbe im Gesicht und ihre Wunden schlossen sich wie von alleine. Sie würde vermutlich innerhalb des nächsten Tages aufwachen.

Tonks und Remus warfen sich bei dieser Neuigkeit nervöse Blicke zu.

Was sollten sie ihre sagen, wenn sie fragte, wo sie hier sei oder auch nur, was geschehen war? Sie würden ihr wahrscheinlich keine einzige ihrer vielen Fragen beantworten können.

Aber sie mussten mit ihr sprechen, sie war im Moment die Einzige, die ihnen vielleicht wichtige Informationen über Voldemort, seinen Aufenthaltsort oder seine Pläne geben konnte.

Doch was sollte dann mit ihr geschehen? Sie war immerhin ein Muggel.

„Moody sollte über diesen Punkt mit entscheiden," beschloss Remus, als er etwas später wieder alleine mit Tonks bei Harry und Nellie saß.

Tonks nickte und strich Nellie dabei die kurzen Haare aus der Stirn. Sie machte sich Sorgen um das Mädchen.

„Meinst du, dass die Todesser sie suchen werden?" fragte sie Remus.

„Schon möglich," seufzte der. „Wir können erst sicher etwas entscheiden, wenn wie mit ihr gesprochen haben."

„Hm. Ich gehe mal nach unten und sage Molly, dass Harry wieder da ist. Sie wird wahrscheinlich schon alle Wände hoch gehen."

Damit stand die junge Frau auf und trat neben Remus.

Sanft streichelte sie ihm über den Kopf, woraufhin er sich zu ihr drehte und sie auf seinen Schoß zog. Tonks schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte sich an seine Schulter.

„Er wird wieder gesund werden," flüsterte sie.

Remus nickte leicht, doch spürte sie, dass er zitterte.

Dann ging sie in die Küche.

„Oh, dem Himmel sei Dank!" Molly schlug sich beide Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte herzergreifend. Ihr Mann, Arthur, nahm sie in die Arme und tätschelte beruhigend ihren Rücken. Auch er sah mehr als erleichtert aus.

„Wisst ihr schon was genaueres über sein Verschwinden?" fragte er, während seine Frau sich die Nase schnäuzte.

„Nein, die beiden sind noch nicht aufgewacht. Aber sobald wir mehr wissen, werden wir es euch sagen."

Tonks' Kopf im Kamin der Weasleys drehte sich nach rechts, als die Küchentür aufging und Fleur herein kam. Bill an ihrer Seite.

Als sie die Aurorin im Feuer erkannten, eilten sie sofort näher heran und fragten ebenfalls nach Harry. Also erzählte sie die kurze Geschichte noch einmal.

Sie fand diese Art der Kommunikation mehr als unbequem. Ihre Knie im Hauptquartier schmerzten und ihr Mund im Fuchsbau war schon ziemlich trocken.

Sie hatte bewusst nicht erwähnt, wie schlimm Harrys Zustand tatsächlich war. Molly hätte sonst nichts mehr halten können.

„Sie sind mit einem Portschlüssel zurückgekommen?" Bill runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Wer hätte ihnen denn dort helfen können?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe nur, dass es Severus war, denn von ihm fehlt weiterhin jede Spur," antwortete Tonks.

„Dieser Verräter?" rief Fleur. Sie hatte bisher nur zugehört, sprang jetzt aber auf. „Er at Dumbledore getötet! Wie könnt ihr noch nach ihm suchen? Isch offe, er ist tot!"

Alle starten die hübsche Frau an. Nachdem sie nun schon so lange mit den Weasleys unter einem Dach lebte, hatten sich alle mittlerweile an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt. Doch dass sie so emotional auf Dumbledores Tod reagierte, hatte niemand gedacht. Sie hatte den Schulleiter schließlich kaum gekannt.

„Er war immer sehr gut su mir!" meinte sie auf die Blicke der anderen hin. Bill nahm sie wieder in den Arm und zog sie zurück zum Kamin.

„Können wir Harry besuchen kommen?" fragte Molly jetzt, die sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Poppy meint, frühestens morgen. Die beiden brauchen noch Ruhe," antwortete Tonks.

„Natürlich. Oh, wie gut, dass er gesund wieder da ist! Ron wird sich so freuen! Er wollte schon alleine los ziehen, um ihn zu suchen. Ist bei Hermine im Moment, sie ist die einzige grad, die ihn etwas beruhigen kann," plapperte Molly drauf los. „Ich schicke ihm gleich Errol."

„Wie geht es Ginny?" fragte Tonks jetzt, der einfiel, dass Harrys Verschwinden für seine Freundin besonders schwer gewesen sein musste.

Molly warf Arthur einen traurigen Blick zu und griff schon wieder nach einen Taschentuch. Bill nahm jetzt seine Mutter in den Arm.

„Sie ist seit zwei Tagen nicht aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen," nahm Arthur das Gespräch wieder auf. „Wir hören sie nur weinen, aber sie lässt niemanden rein."

„Isch wollte auch mit ihr sprecken," meinte Fleur und sah dabei ehrlich bestürzt aus. „Seit unserer Ochseit aben wir uns gans gut verstanden, aber sie at mir auch nicht aufgemacht."

„Oh, das arme Kind! Aber jetzt wird ja alles wieder gut!" schluchzte Molly in Bills Armen und tupfte sich die Augen an dem Hemdskragen ihres Sohnes ab.

Tonks, die daran denken musste, was Madam Pomfrey über Harrys Verletzungen gesagt hatte, schluckte schwer.

„Ich muss jetzt los. Moody wollte gleich vorbei kommen. Wir sehen uns."

Und damit zog sie den Kopf aus dem Kamin, schüttelte sich die Asche aus ihren heute silber-grauen Haaren und holte sich eine neue Tasse Tee.

Das mit Moody war eine Notlüge gewesen, denn der alte Auror war schon vor zwei Stunden angekommen und saß gemeinsam mit Remus im Krankenzimmer.

Sie hatte es nur ganz einfach nicht mehr ertragen, dass alle so erleichtert waren, wo Harry doch immer noch um sein Leben kämpfte. Hatte sie ihnen vielleicht zu früh zu viel Hoffnung gemacht?

Der Tee war bereits kalt und Tonks schüttete ihn in den Abfluss. Sie nahm sich stattdessen ein Glas Kürbissaft, trank es in einem Zug leer und nahm noch zwei frische Gläser und einen ganzen Krug von dem Saft mit nach oben.

„_Annulare magia_…..hm, das sagt mir nichts, aber nach allem, was du mir erzählt hast, scheinen die Todesser sich zurzeit exzessiv einem neuen Hobby zu widmen. Dem, neue Zaubersprüche zu erfinden und scheinbar besonders gerne Flüche," knurrte Moody, während er das kleine Buch in den Händen drehte, dass Tonks aus Nellies Haus mitgebracht hatte.

„Könnte es vielleicht irgendwas anderes heißen?" fragte Remus, der auf Harrys Bett saß und den Rücken gegen das Fußteil des Bettes gelehnt hatte. „Die Schrift ist ziemlich verwischt und es scheinen noch mehr solcher Sprüche oder was auch immer das sein soll, drin zu stehen."

Moody blätterte langsam einige Seiten durch und studierte die wenigen lesbaren Worte sehr aufmerksam.

Sein magisches Auge wanderte dabei hin und her. Es huschte zu den beiden Patienten, die immer noch regungslos in den Betten lagen, an den Wänden entlang, dann wieder auf das Buch und schließlich drehte es sich nach hinten in Moody Hinterkopf hinein.

Remus hatte sich in all der Zeit, die er nun schon mit dem vernarbten alten Mann verbrachte, abgewohnt, auf das magische Augen zu achten. Es machte ihn zwar schon länger nicht mehr so nervös, wie noch am Anfang, doch wurde ihm immer etwas übel, wenn er dabei zusah, wie es in alle Richtungen rotierte.

„Das ergibt für mich alles keinen Sinn," brummte Moody schließlich, klappte das Buch zu und legte es auf den Tisch. „Aber ich werde schauen, was ich in meinen Bücher darüber finden kann."

„Gut," meinte Remus, der aufgestanden war, um Harry und Nellie einen Trank zu geben, den Madam Pomfrey da gelassen hatte.

Die beiden Männer hatten sehr ausführlich über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage gesprochen und waren sich darin einig gewesen, dass Harry und Nellie verdammt großes Glück gehabt hatten.

Nun wollten sie warten, bis das Mädchen zu sich kam, um von ihr genaueres zu erfahren. Sie hofften, einen Hinweis auf diesen Ort zu bekommen, an dem sie festgehalten worden waren. Vielleicht könnte man ja einen Angriff wagen.

„Was soll eigentlich aus dem Mädchen werden, wenn sie wieder gesund ist?" fragte Remus als er wieder Platz genommen hatte.

„Was soll schon passieren? Wir werden ihr Gedächtnis verändern und sie nach Hause schicken." Moody schien sich über Remus' Frage zu wundern, denn er sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Auch das magische Auge war auf den jüngeren Mann gerichtet.

„Nach Hause schicken? Geht es dir noch ganz gut?" rief Tonks, die in diesem Moment das Zimmer betreten hatte. Sie stellte den Saftkrug ab und schenkte jedem ein Glas ein.

„Was ist, wenn Voldemort nach ihr sucht?"

„Warum sollte er nach ihr suchen?" knurrte Moody. „Was für ein Interesse sollte er an einem Muggelmädchen haben?"

„Wenn er kein Interesse an ihr hätte, wäre sie sicher jetzt nicht hier," überlegte Remus und fuhr sich mir einer Hand über das Kinn. „Warum hat er sie nicht einfach umgebracht?"

Moody sah ihn aufmerksam an. Tonks reichte die vollen Gläser herum und setzte sich dann neben Remus.

„Wenn ihr mich fragt, dann hatte er mit ihr noch irgendwelche Pläne," sagte sie und sah zwischen den beiden Männer hin und her.

„Das glaube ich mittlerweile auch," antwortete Remus, der an seinem Glas nippte.

„Auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, was das für Pläne sein sollten, könntest du trotzdem Recht haben." Moody hatte sein unberührtes Glas auf den Tisch zurückgestellt und sah die junge Frau an. „Wir werden warten müssen, bis sie aufwacht. Dann werden wir entscheiden."

„Genau meine Worte," stöhnte Remus, leerte den restlichen Saft in seinem Glas mit einem Zug und stand dann wieder auf. „Also werden wir warten. Wieder einmal"

Er klang müde, aber auch ungeduldig. Tonks konnte ihn gut verstehen, auch sie hatte das Warten satt.

„Wir warten, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir nicht schlafen dürfen," sagte sie mir fester Stimme. „Es ist schon spät, für Harry und Nellie können wir jetzt nichts machen und du hast schon seit zwei Tagen nicht geschlafen." Sie stand auch auf, trat neben ihren Freund, der müde an der Tür lehnte und sah ihn streng an. „Poppy hat mir einen Schlaftrank für dich gegeben. Nein, keine Widerrede!" fügte sie hinzu, als Remus protestierend den Kopf hob. „Von mir aus kannst du hier schlafen, aber du wirst das hier trinken!"

Sie zog eine kleine Flasche mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit aus der Jackentasche.

Moody hatte sich inzwischen auch erhoben.

„Ich brauche mir nicht sagen zu lassen, dass ich Schlaf brauche," brummte er als er Remus mit sanfter Gewalt zur Seite schob. „Ich werde nach diesen Worten aus dem Buch suchen und komme in den nächsten Tagen wieder vorbei. Sagt mir bescheid, wenn Potter oder das Mädchen aufwachen. Auch wenn Potter nicht mehr aufwachsen sollte."

Tonks wollte ihn wütend anfahren. Was sollte denn diese Bemerkung? Natürlich würde Harry wieder aufwachen.

Doch dann sah sie die Besorgnis im zerfurchten Gesicht des Mannes und schluckte ihre patzigen Worte wieder hinunter.

Sie zog Remus sanft von der Tür weg, damit der Ex-Auror hinausgehen konnte, zauberte ihrem Freund dann ein gemütliches Feldbett herbei und hielt ihm das Fläschchen von der Schulkrankenschwester auffordernd hin.

„Wie du meinst," seufzte der und nahm ihr den Behälter ab.

„Ich kann auch ruhiger schlafen, wenn ich weiß, dass du dir hier nicht wieder die ganze Nacht um die Ohren schlägst," sagte sie sanft, während sie beobachtete, wie Remus den Korken aus der Flasche zog.

„Prosit," sagte er dann, hob die Flasche an die Lippen und trank sie in einem Schluck leer. Dann umarmte er Tonks, drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und legte sich hin.

Tonks breitete mütterlich eine Decke über ihm aus.

Dann ging auch sie wieder in ihr Zimmer und legte sich hin.

Eine sanfte Stille legte sich über das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf. Vor den Fenstern zogen Wolkenfetzen friedlich ihre Bahnen und der Mond warf ein freundliches Licht auf das Bett, in dem Nellie lag.

Das Mädchen atmete tief und gleichmäßig. Sie konnte eine vertraute Atmosphäre um sich herum wahrnehmen. Sie spürte das große altehrwürdige Haus ihrer Großeltern, in dem sie sich als Kind so wohl gefühlt hatte und roch die alten Möbel. Einen Moment lang bildete sie sich ein, ihre Großmutter im unteren Stockwerk mit ihren Stricknadeln klappern zu hören.

Nellie empfand einen so tiefen Frieden, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hielt und darauf warten wollten, von ihrer Oma geweckt zu werden.

Doch nach und nach kamen die Erinnerungen zurück, die sanfte Berührung des Traumes zog sich zurück und ein Gefühl kalter Angst befiel sie.

Eben noch entspannt, krallten sich ihre Hände jetzt in die Bettdecke.

Sie bemerkte, dass die Schmerzen verschwunden waren, dass sie atmen konnte, dass sie ihre Arme und Beine bewegen konnte und öffnete die Augen.

Einen absurden Moment lang dachte sie, wieder zu träumen. Einen Moment lang war ihr, als sei sie tatsächlich wieder in dem Haus ihrer Großeltern. Doch der Moment verging schnell wieder und die Angst kehrte zurück.

Sie war in einem fremden Haus, lag in einem fremden Bett.

Nellie wollte sich nicht mehr benutzen und ständig hin und her schieben lassen. Sie hatte genug davon, gegen ihren Willen an fremde Orte gebracht zu werden. Sie wollte aufstehen und endlich wieder nach Hause gehen können.

Dann hörte sie etwas und drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam.

Zuerst sah sie, dass zwei weitere Betten in dem Zimmer standen.

In einem davon lag ein Mann, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

In dem anderen sah sie einen schwarzen Haarschopf, der sich auf einem Kissen hin und her schmiss. Harry. Er stöhnte leise und warf sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Seine Decke hatte sich schon völlig verdreht.

Hatte er immer noch Schmerzen? Warum hatte sie keine Schmerzen mehr?

Sie versuchte vorsichtig aufzustehen und merkte, dass sie nur ein bisschen schwach war, aber ansonsten keinerlei Probleme dabei hatte. Das verwirrte sie doch ein wenig. Wie lange konnte es gedauert haben, dass sie wieder so gesund geworden war? Wie lange war sie nun schon von zu Hause weg? Ihre Eltern mussten sich schreckliche Sorgen machen!

Nellie tapste mit nackten Füßen zu Harrys Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante. Sie versuchte ganz leise zu sein, um dem fremden Mann nicht zu wecken.

Harrys Wunden schienen ebenso wie ihre eigenen ganz gut verheilt zu sein, doch war er schweißgebadet und schien Fieber zu haben. Er glühte förmlich und fand keine Ruhe.

Nellie legte ihm ihre kühle Hand auf die Stirn und murmelte ihm besänftigende Worte zu. Tatsächlich schien er sich ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Während Nellie so an Harrys Seite saß, dachte sie wieder an dieses seltsame Erlebnis in dem Keller. Etwas war komisch an dem jungen Mann. Er war nicht der, für den sie ihn gehalten hatte, aber trotzdem hatte er etwas an sich, dass sie anzog. Sie hatte ihn bis vor kurzem als guten Freund schätzen gelernt. Jetzt hatte sie erlebt, dass er sich schützend vor sie gestellt hatte, dass er sie nicht ausgeliefert hatte, um sich selbst zu retten. Ja, es war etwas Besonderes an ihm.

Sie konnte ihre Gefühle für Harry nicht beschreiben. Da war eine Vertrautheit, als würde sie ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten kennen und gleichzeitig ein gewisser abenteuerlicher Reiz. Was auch immer es war, sie wollte es nicht verlieren.

Während sie ihre Hand über Harrys Wange streichen ließ, beobachtete sie ihn genau. Seine krampfartigen Bewegungen ließen etwas nach, doch er atmete noch immer sehr unruhig und seine Hände krallten sich in die Decke.

Nellie strich ihm die schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn und betrachtete die blitzförmige Narbe, die sich dort deutlich abzeichnete. Sie hatte sie schon vorher bemerkt und Harry danach gefragt, doch schien ihm das Thema nicht sehr zu behagen. Er hatte nur gemeint, dass er sich nicht erinnern könnte. Nellie hatte das Thema seit dem nicht mehr angesprochen.

Es gab so viele Themen, über die sie mit ihm nicht sprechen konnte.

Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie eigentlich gar nichts über Harry wusste. Was war mit seinen Eltern? Wo ging er zur Schule? Warum wohnte er ausgerechnet bei den Dursleys? Hatte er keine anderen Verwandten? Und warum erzählte er nie von seinen Freunden?

Es war so viel Seltsames an ihm, dass Nellie sich wunderte, dass sie trotzdem so gerne mit ihm ihre Zeit verbrachte. War es dieses Geheimnisvolle an ihm, das sie so anzog? War es vielleicht die Herausforderung, herauszufinden, was hinter Harry Potter steckte?

Ja, sie wollte gerne verstehen, wer er war. Besonders jetzt, nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten. Sie wollte wissen, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte.

Nellie wollte gerade aufstehen, um einen nassen Lappen zu holen, den sie ihm auf die fiebrige Stirn legen könnte, als seine Hand die ihre plötzlich umschloss. Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Er murmelte unzusammenhängende Dinge und Nellie vermutete, dass er Fieberträume hatte.

„Mum? Mum, geh nicht weg…" Harry drehte den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere, als würde er nach jemandem suchen. Seine Hand klammerte sich an Nellies.

Das Mädchen wusste nicht, was es tun sollte.

Sollte sie den Fremden wecken? Es musste doch irgendwo Medizin geben. Doch alles, was Nellie in dem schwach erhellten Raum sehen konnte, waren seltsame Flaschen, mit denen sie nichts anfangen konnte.

Sie versuchte, ihre Hand aus Harrys Griff zu ziehen, um wenigstens an einen kühlen Lappen zu kommen, doch je mehr sie sich bemühte, ihre Hand frei zu bekommen, desto fester hielt Harry sie fest.

„Geh nicht weg. Bleib bei mir…." murmelte Harry. Seine Hand glühte von dem Fieber und der Schüttelfrost ließ ihn zittern.

Nellie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, den fremden Mann, der immer noch in dem dritten Bett schlief, zu wecken.

Sie sah Harry an und empfand plötzlich ein so tiefes Gefühl der Zuneigung, wie sie es sonst nur für ihre kleinen Schwestern empfand.

„Sch, ich bin hier, ich geh nicht weg," flüsterte sie schließlich, drückte Harrys Hand sanft und legte sich neben ihn.

Sie empfand dabei keinerlei Scham oder Beklemmung. Es schien für sie das Natürlichste der Welt zu sein, bei ihrem Freund zu liegen, ihn zu beruhigen und für ihn da zu sein.

Nellie hielt Harrys Hand fest, zog die Decke wieder über ihn, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und spürte, wie sich seine Atmung immer mehr beruhigte, bis sich seine Brust schließlich gleichmäßig hob und senkte.

Sein Kopf lehnte an ihrem und Nellie schlief wieder ein.


	6. Chapter 6

7

Kapitel 6:

Die Sonne ging gerade an einem strahlend milden Himmel über London auf, als Harry erwachte. Das erste, was er wahrnahm, waren Schmerzen. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen, jedes Luft holen fühlte sich an, als würde ein Felsbrocken, der auf seiner Brust lag, ihn daran hindern.

Ihm war heiß, doch spürte gleichzeitig wie er vor Kälte zitterte.

Er wollte die Augen schon wieder schließen, als er eine Bewegung neben sich registrierte. Ganz langsam drehte er den Kopf auf die Seite. Er war schrecklich müde und spürte, dass der Schlaf ihn jeden Moment wieder überwältigen würde.

Sein Blick fiel auf einen braunen Strubbelkopf, der an seiner Schulter lag. Nellie war bei ihm. Das gab ihm ein Gefühl von tiefer Erleichterung.

Alles war doch noch gut geworden.

Mit diesem Gedanken überließ er sich wieder seinen wirren Träumen.

Remus fühlte sich an diesem Morgen um einiges besser. Er war froh, dass er Tonks' Rat befolgt hatte, der Schlaf hatte ihm wirklich gut getan.

Er stand auf und trat an Harrys Bett. Als er sah, dass das Muggel-Mädchen neben Harry lag, schmunzelte er.

Ganz sanft berührte er sie an der Schulter, um sie zu wecken. Nellie murmelte etwas im Schlaf, drehte sich halb um und blinzelte verschlafen in die Sonne, die durch das Fenster hereinschien.

„Guten Morgen," sagte Remus freundlich und zog seine Hand zurück. „Du solltest jetzt wieder in dein Bett gehen. Madam Pomfrey wäre nicht sehr erfreut, dich hier zu finden."

Nellie sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, drehte sich dann zu Harry, wurde ein bisschen rot und hüpfte zu ihrem Bett. Sie schlüpfte schnell unter ihre Decke und sah Remus an.

„Wie geht es Harry?" fragte sie ihn.

Remus sah etwas bedrückt aus.

„Nicht sehr gut."

„Aber seine Verletzungen sind doch ganz gut verheilt!" meinte das Mädchen und sah wieder zum Bett des Jungen.

„Die äußeren ja, aber die Inneren machen uns Sorgen. Madam Pomfrey tut, was sie kann, aber das Fieber wird ihr sicher nicht gefallen," meinte Remus nachdenklich und setzte sich neben Nellies Bett auf einen Stuhl.

„Madam Pomfrey?"

„Sie ist Krankenschwester und hat sich die ganze Zeit um euch beide gekümmert," erklärte der ältere Mann geduldig. „Ich würde dich gerne um einen Gefallen bitten," fügte er nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu.

Nellie sah ihn misstrauisch an. Sie konnte sich denken, was er von ihr wollte. Aber sie hatte sich vorgenommen, dass sie für ihre Informationen auch welche zurückbekommen wollte.

„Ich werde Ihre Fragen beantworten, wenn Sie auch meine beantworten," sagte sie mit fester Stimme und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die strubbeligen Haare.

Remus sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Ich werde dir alle Fragen beantworten, auf die ich dir eine Antwort geben kann," antwortete er.

„Was so viel bedeutet wie, dass Sie mir nur das nötigste sagen werden. Richtig?"

„Ich sage dir das, was ich vertreten kann. Du musst aber auch verstehen, dass es für dich gefährlich ist, zu viel zu wissen."

„Gefährlich?" Nellie musste lachen. „Erzählen Sie mir bloß nichts von Gefahren! Davon hatte ich schon genug! Falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben sollten, aber ich lebe scheinbar ohnehin schon ziemlich gefährlich!"

Remus nickte und sah sie dabei immer noch freundlich an.

„Gut, ich werde sehen, was ich dir erzählen kann."

„Behandeln Sie mich nur nicht wie ein kleines Kind."

„Das würde ich nie tun." Remus blieb sehr ruhig, obwohl Nellie ihn immer bösartiger anfunkelte. „Würdest du mir bitte erzählen, was genau passiert ist?"

Nellie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und überlegte. Sollte sie diesem fremden Mann wirklich alles erzählen? So, wie es aussah, würde sie von ihm nicht alles erfahren, was sie gerne wüsste, also warum sollte sie dann offen sprechen?

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Entschuldige bitte, Nellie, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt," sagte Remus plötzlich und lächelte sie an. Dabei streckte er ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Mein Name ist Remus Lupin, ich war vor ein paar Jahren Harrys Lehrer und bin jetzt so eine Art Freund für ihn."

Nellie hatte seine Hand geschüttelt, sah aber immer noch skeptisch aus.

„Was heißt, so eine Art Freund?" fragte sie. „Sind Sie ein Freund oder nicht?"

Remus lachte wieder, auch wenn es etwas gezwungen wirkte.

„Ja, ich bin ein Freund. Harry bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel, deshalb möchte ich gerne alles über diese Entführung wissen. Wo haben sie euch hingebracht? Was ist passiert? Wer war da?"

Nellie sah, dass es der Mann ihr gegenüber ehrlich meinte und beschloss, ihm alles zu erzählen.

„Ich kann mich nur an wenig erinnern, die meiste Zeit war ich ohnmächtig," begann sie.

„Erzähl mir einfach das, was du noch weißt," ermunterte Remus sie.

Nellie legte sich auf die Seite, zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch und begann alles zu erzählen, so wie sie es erlebt hatte.

Es war fast, als würde sie die Qualen noch einmal erleben.

Remus, der zu ahnen schien, wie schwer es ihr fiel, über das Erlebte zu sprechen, legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm.

Als Nellie schließlich geendet hatte, liefen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht.

„Ich danke dir für deine Ehrlichkeit," sagte Remus und reichte ihr sein Taschentuch.

Nellie putzte sich die Nase und wischte die Tränen an ihrer Bettdecke ab.

„Können Sie mir jetzt sagen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat?" fragte sie schließlich und sah Remus auffordernd an. „Wer war dieser Mann? Und warum hat er uns so behandelt?"

Remus blickte sie lange nachdenklich an. Wie viel konnte er ihr sagen?

„Dieser Mann ist Lord Voldemort, zumindest nennt er sich heute so. Früher hieß er Tom Riddle." Nellie nickte verstehend. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Harry ihn die ganze Zeit ‚Tom' genannt hatte. „ Er ist ein sehr übler Geselle, eine Art Tyrann könnte man vielleicht sagen. Er ist schon seit langem hinter Harry her."

„Aber warum? Was hat Harry denn getan? Geht es dabei um Lösegeld oder so was? Und was sollte das mit dieser Prophezeiung?" Nellie fielen noch viel mehr Fragen ein, doch diese waren ihr erst mal am wichtigsten.

„Das sind alles Dinge, die ich dir nicht erklären kann. Es wäre zu kompliziert und du würdest es wahrscheinlich gar nicht verstehen," sagte Remus sanft.

Nellie funkelte ihn sofort wieder wütend an.

„Nicht verstehen? Was soll das denn heißen? Ich bin älter als Harry und er scheint es doch auch zu verstehen, oder nicht?"

„Es hat lange gedauert, bis wir alle diese ganze Geschichte richtig verstanden haben und ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob wir schon alles wissen." Remus sah wieder zu Harrys Bett rüber. Auch Nellie sah ihren Freund an. Harry hatte wieder begonnen, sich in seinem Bett hin und her zu werfen.

Remus stand auf, nahm einen Lappen aus der Wasserschüssel, die Madam Pomfrey auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte und legte ihn Harry auf die fiebrige Stirn.

„Ist Harry gestern eigentlich noch aufgewacht?" fragte Remus plötzlich und sah Nellie an.

„Nein," brummte sie schlecht gelaunt. Es nervte sie, dass sie hier anscheinend wie ein dummes Ding behandelt wurde. „Er hat nur im Schlaf gesprochen."

Remus drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie fragend an.

„Nichts wichtiges," bemerkte Nellie sofort und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Er hat scheinbar von seiner Mutter geträumt."

Remus entspannte sich etwas, schien aber ein wenig enttäuscht. Er hatte Harrys Hand genommen.

„Was ist eigentlich mit seinen Eltern? Können Sie mir das wenigstens sagen? Er hat nie von ihnen gesprochen." Und mit einem beleidigten Unterton fügte sie hinzu: „Eigentlich hat er nie etwas von sich erzählt."

Remus blickte wieder zu ihr und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Das sollte er dir selber erzählen, wenn er dazu bereit ist."

Nellie stutzte. Etwas in seinem Tonfall verriet ihr, dass es sich diesmal nicht um eine Vorsichtsmaßname handelte, weswegen er ihr nicht antwortete.

„Nun, dann werden Sie mir aber wenigstens sagen können, wann ich wieder nach Hause kann."

Nellie wurde langsam ungeduldig. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Haus nicht wohl und wollte so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Doch wieder sah sie Remus Lupin traurig an.

„So einfach ist das leider nicht," begann er vorsichtig.

Nellie sprang vom Bett auf.

„Was soll das heißen? Ich werde ja wohl nach Hause gehen können, wenn ich will!" schrie sie. Es war ihr egal, ob sie Harry weckte oder sonst wen in diesem scheußlichen Haus.

„Beruhige dich, bitte!" bat Remus, der besorgt zu Harry sah. „Auch wenn du nicht verstehen kannst, warum, aber du bist in größerer Gefahr, als du denkst. Das habe ich vorhin schon versucht, dir zu erklären."

Nellie ballte die Fäuste und war bereit, sich auf diesen Mann zu stürzen, der sie schon wieder schulmeistern wollte.

„Wir vermuten, dass Voldemort noch immer nach dir suchen könnte. Es könnte sein, dass er hofft, durch dich ein weiteres Mal an Harry ran zu kommen."

Diesmal schaute Nellie ihn verblüfft an.

„Glauben Sie das im Ernst?" fragte sie etwas verwirrt. „Ich meine, zweimal würde doch niemand den gleichen Fehler machen. Kann er sich nicht denken, dass Sie damit rechnen werden?"

„Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht," Remus legte die Stirn in Falten. „Wir werden darüber noch entscheiden. Glaub mir, bitte, es ist nur zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit." Er war auf sie zu getreten und schob sie sanft wieder ins Bett. „Ich werde mal schauen, wo Madam Pomfrey bleibt." Damit war er auch schon verschwunden und Nellie mit ihren kreiselnden Gedanken alleine gelassen.

Warum hielt man sie hier fest? Warum erklärte man ihr nicht wenigstens warum? Schon wieder steckte sie in einem Gefängnis – sollte sie sich an den Zustand etwa gewöhnen müssen?

Der restliche Tag verging für Nellie nicht sonderlich amüsant. Die Krankenschwester kam in Remus' Begleitung kurz nach ihrem Gespräch ins Zimmer und wuselte zwischen den beiden Betten hin und her.

Sie erklärte Nellie, dass Harrys innere Verletzungen einen Wundbrand ausgelöst hätten, daher käme das Fieber. Aber nachdem sie sich mit einem Kollegen beraten hatte, war sie sich sicher, endlich das richtige Heilmittel gefunden zu haben. Insgesamt war sie mit Harrys Zustand recht zufrieden. Sein Fieber schien ihr wenig Kopfzerbrechen zu bereiten und tatsächlich konnte Nellie sehen, dass Harrys Gesicht zu glühen aufhörte, nachdem sie ihm einen seltsamen Trank eingeflößt hatte.

Was Nellie allerdings wirklich nervös machte, war die Tatsache, dass diese Krankenschwester keinerlei der ihr bekannten Heilmethoden zu praktizieren schien.

Nellie und ihre Schwestern waren oft genug krank gewesen um zu wissen, mit welchen Mitteln Ärzte so arbeiteten. Doch diese füllige Frau gebrauchte nur einen schmalen Holzstab, den sie über ihren Patienten kreisen ließ.

Das war allerdings nicht einmal das Verwirrendste. Nachdem Nellie dieses Holzstab-Kreisen eine Weile kommentarlos beobachtet hatte, war sie sich hundert Prozent sicher, gesehen zu haben, wie die Krankenschwester eine kleine Ampulle mit violetter Flüssigkeit einfach aus der leeren Luft hergezaubert hatte. Das war zu viel für ihre ohnehin schon strapazierten Nerven.

„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?" rief Nellie und fuchtelte mit den Händen in Madam Pomfreys Richtung.

Diese schien ehrlich verdutzt.

„Wie bitte? Was meinen Sie, meine Liebe?"

„Na, dieses Fläschchen, da, wie haben sie das ….. haben sie das grad…." Nellie wusste nicht, wie sie in Worte fassen sollte, was sie dachte. Es klang doch zu absurd zu sagen ‚hergezaubert haben'. Stattdessen fuchtelte sie nur noch etwas wilder durch die Luft.

Die Krankenschwester war sichtlich entsetzt, doch Remus schien zu verstehen und biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen.

„Könnte ich einen Moment mit Nellie alleine sprechen, Poppy?" bat er die Krankenschwester schließlich.

Madam Pomfrey schien davon nicht gerade begeistert zu sein und verließ nur unter Protest das Krankenzimmer.

„Das war Zauberei, richtig?" sprudelte es nun aus Nellie heraus, denn plötzlich begannen all diese klitzekleinen verwirrenden Puzzleteile in ihrem Kopf einen Sinn zu ergeben. Einen beunruhigenden vielleicht, aber doch einen Sinn. „Sie können zaubern, stimmt's?"

Nellie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr dieser Gedanke gefiel, aber es beruhigte sie doch sehr, dass sie endlich eine Lösung gefunden hatte und nicht mehr länger an ihrem Verstand zweifeln musste.

„Das macht dann nämlich alles auf einmal Sinn!"

Remus sah sie lange nachdenklich an, dann nickte er schließlich.

„Ja, du hast tatsächlich Recht. Wir sind Zauberer."

Obwohl das genau die Antwort war, die Nellie sich erhofft hatte, war es doch wie ein Schock, sie zu hören. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen drückte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, um so viel Abstand zu diesem Mann zu schaffen, wie ihr nur möglich war.

„Du brauchst keine Angst vor uns zu haben," versuchte Remus sie zu beruhigen. „Wir sind in dieser Sache die Guten."

„Dann ist Harry auch….ich meine…."

„Ja, genau."

„Aber warum hat er nie etwas erwähnt?"

„Hättest du ihm denn geglaubt?"

Nellie musste einen Moment lang nachdenken. Nein, sie hätte ihm nicht geglaubt, sondern hätte ihn für verrückt erklärt. Sie schämte sich etwas für ihre Frage.

Von diesem Mann schien nichts Gefährliches auszugehen, ganz im Gegenteil machte er auf sie eigentlich einen ganz vernünftigen Eindruck. Auch die Krankenschwester wirkte nicht bösartig und von Harry war ohnehin nie etwas Beunruhigendes ausgegangen.

Nellie entspannte sich und sah die beiden Männer, die sich mit ihr in dem Zimmer befanden, nacheinander an.

„Wenn er zaubern kann, warum konnte er uns dann nicht retten?" fragte sie schließlich. Die Frage erschien ihr mehr als angebracht. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, sie könnte zaubern, dann hätte dieser Voldemort ihr niemals so weh tun können.

„So einfach, wie du dir das vielleicht vorstellst, ist es mit der Zauberei leider nicht," meinte Remus und lächelte dabei. „Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht bei sich und gegen Voldemort haben auch mit Zauberstab nur sehr wenige Zauberer eine Chance."

„Wollen Sie mir jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen mehr über diese ganze Sache erzählen?" fragte Nellie hoffnungsvoll. Vielleicht hatte er ja jetzt eingesehen, dass sie nicht so dumm war, wie er anscheinend dachte.

„Tut mir leid," war die kurze Antwort.

Dann kam die Krankenschwester wieder ins Zimmer zurück.

„Darf ich jetzt vielleicht wieder nach meinen Patienten sehen?" schnarrte sie wütend und ohne Nellie und Remus eines Blickes zu würdigen machte sie sich wieder daran, Harry weiter zu verarzten.

Am Abend kamen plötzlich mehrere Personen auf einmal ins Krankenzimmer, die Nellie alle nicht kannte. Sie zog sich die Decke bis über die Nasenspitze hoch und tat so, als würde sie schlafen.

Es waren sechs Besucher, die meisten von ihnen mit feuerroten Haaren, wie Nellie erkennen konnte, als sie kurz in die Richtung der Ankömmlinge blinzelte. Nur ein Mädchen hatte braunes buschiges Haar.

„Schhh," machte die ältere pummelige Frau. „Weckt sie nicht auf."

„Oh, er sieht schrecklich aus!" hörte Nellie eine Mädchenstimme und eine andere schluchzte leise.

„Diese miese Ratte," fluchte eine Jungenstimme.

„Ron, also bitte!" ermahnte ihn die ältere Frau. Sie hörte sich an, als wäre sie seine Mutter.

„Ist doch wahr!"

Nellie öffnete ein Auge einen Spaltbreit und konnte sehen, dass sich die Besucher um Harrys Bett gestellt hatten. Ein rothaariges Mädchen saß auf der Bettkante und hielt Harrys Hand. Auf ihrem Gesicht glänzten Tränen. Die ältere Frau stand direkt neben ihr und drückte sich ein Taschentuch gegen den Mund. Beide schluchzten. Ein älterer rothaariger Mann stand am Fußende und sah sehr erschöpft aus. Der Junge, Ron, stand neben dem braunhaarigen Mädchen, hatte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt und sah wütend aus. Das Mädchen weinte leise.

„Ich bin so froh, dass er wieder hier ist," flüsterte sie und verbarg ihr Gesicht an Rons Brust. Der fuhr ihr sanft durch die Haare.

„Kommt schon. Harry braucht Ruhe. Ihr könnt morgen wieder nach ihm sehen," sagte die ältere Frau und schob die anderen zur Tür. Die folgten nur widerwillig.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen sah in Nellies Richtung, die schnell ihr Auge wieder zukniff.

„Ich frage mich, warum Harry nie von ihr erzählt hat," sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Na, das würde ich auch gerne wissen," hörte Nellie die andere Mädchenstimme, die wohl zu der Rothaarigen gehören musste.

„Hör schon auf, Ginny," sagte das andere Mädchen. „Sei nicht so eifersüchtig."

„Du hast gut reden."

Die Stimmen verschwanden in den Gang hinaus und die Tür schloss sich.

Nellie dachte lange über das nach, was sie gehört hatte.

Diese Ginny musste Harrys Freundin sein. Natürlich hatte er eine Freundin! Wieso auch nicht? Aber warum hatte er nie von ihr erzählt? Eine Frage mehr, die sie sich merken wollte, um Harry bei der ersten Gelegenheit damit zu konfrontieren. Es waren mittlerweile schon richtig viele.

Diese Leute schienen Freunde von Harry zu sein, wahrscheinlich aus dieser Schule, die er nie erwähnte.

Warum war von ihren Freunden oder Verwandten niemand hier? Wusste überhaupt jemand, dass sie hier war?

Nellie nahm sich fest vor, diesem Remus Lupin bei der nächsten Gelegenheit noch ein bisschen zu löchern.

In dieser Nacht schlief Nellie sehr unruhig. Ständig sah sie dieses Gesicht mit den roten schlangenartigen Augen, spürte die Angst und die Kälte, und immer wieder diese Schmerzen. Nach einem besonders fiesen Alptraum fuhr sie mit einem lauten Schrei aus dem Schlaf auf und saß kerzengerade im Bett. Eine kühle Hand legte sich ihr sofort auf die Stirn und drückte sie wieder zurück in die Kissen.

„Ganz ruhig, meine Liebe, hier tut Ihnen niemand etwas an."

Diese Stimme war so besänftigend, dass Nellie nicht anders konnte, als sich wieder zu entspannen.

Das nächste Mal, als sie aufwachte, war das Zimmer wieder leer.

Remus war kurz zuvor in die Küche gegangen. Seitdem sich Harrys Zustand stabilisiert hatte, konnte er es vor sich selber vertreten nicht rund um die Uhr an seiner Seite zu sein. Er musste eine weitere Ordensversammlung vorbereiten.

Nellie lag wach und starrte aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es schon hell, doch ihr Blickfeld beschränkte sich auf den dicken Ast eines Baumes und eine Mauer. Sie war immer noch müde.

Sie ließ all das, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war, noch einmal Revue passieren und versuchte sich zum wiederholten Male daraus ein Bild zu formen. Es nahm immer klarere Konturen an, doch machte es noch immer keinen wirklichen Sinn für sie.

Immer wieder drehten sich ihre Gedanken um Harry.

Wie auch immer sie die spärlichen Informationen, die sie hatte, drehte und wendete, er schien doch in all dem eine besondere Rolle zu spielen. Zum tausendsten Mal drängte sich ihr die Frage auf, wer dieser junge Mann eigentlich wirklich war. Sie wusste so wenig von ihm.

Nellie drehte sich auf die Seite, stützte den Kopf auf eine Hand und blickte zu ihm hinüber. Sie starrte ihn an, als ob sie dadurch Antworten bekommen könnte. Doch stattdessen, blinzelte er und schlug auf einmal die Augen auf.

Harry bewegte die Hände und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Er hatte fast keine Schmerzen mehr, konnte sich wieder bewegen, konnte atmen und fühlte sich auf erfrischende Art und Weise lebendig. Er sah sich in dem Raum um und erkannte ihn sofort. Es war keine Freude, die bei dieser Erkenntnis auf seinem Gesicht zu lesen war.

Sirius' Haus. Sein Haus. Hier wollte er eigentlich nicht sein.

Dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Die Todesser, Voldemort, der Keller – Nellie!

Sofort sah er sich um und sah sie, wie sie ihn aufmerksam betrachtete.

„Morgen, Schlafmütze," begrüßte sie ihn. Etwas an ihrem Tonfall verriet ihm jedoch, dass sie nicht wirklich so fröhlich war, wie sie sich anhörte. Wundern konnte Harry sich darüber aber nicht.

„Hey," antwortete er und richtete sich etwas auf. Sein Bein tat dabei etwas weh, aber es war erträglich.

„Bleib bloß liegen, sonst bekomme ich noch Ärger, dass ich dich nicht aufgehalten habe!" fuhr sie ihn an. „Diese Madam Pomfrey scheint nicht zu Späßen aufgelegt zu sein. Sie ist in letzter Zeit ein wenig überarbeitet."

Nellie grinste ihn an. Harry grinste zurück.

„Keine Sorge, zu größeren Aktivitäten bin ich grad nicht in der Lage."

„Gut so. Aber sprechen kannst du?"

Bei der Frage runzelte Harry die Stirn und sah sie verdutzt an.

„Wie bitte?"

„Na ja, jetzt, da du wohl wieder in der Lage bist, Worte zu Sätzen zu kombinieren, dachte ich mir, könntest du mir vielleicht ein paar Dinge erklären." Nellie sah ihn immer noch aufmerksam an. Sie versuchte, ihrer Stimme nichts Vorwurfsvolles zu geben, sondern einfach nur neugierig zu klingen.

„Keine Ahnung, was du damit meinst," antwortete Harry und sah sich nach einem Glas Wasser um.

Nellie, die das bemerkte, stand auf und holte ihm ein Glas Kürbissaft von dem Tablett am Fenster.

„Danke."

„Remus Lupin will mir nicht sagen, was das hier für ein Haus ist. Er will mir eigentlich gar nichts sagen. Würdest du das vielleicht übernehmen?"

„Lupin ist hier?" fragte Harry statt eine Antwort zu geben und war schon dabei aufzustehen, als Nellie wieder aufsprang und ihn zurück ins Bett schob.

„Liegen bleiben!" Ihre Stimme klang jetzt forscher und Harry wagte nicht zu widersprechen. So fit fühlte er sich noch nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, fielen ihm die Augen fast schon wieder zu. „Und ja, er ist hier. Er war die ganze Zeit an deinem Bett, aber sie scheinen grad so was wie 'ne Versammlung zu planen."

Harry sank zurück in die Kissen und schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete saß Nellie auf seiner Bettkante und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Harry, bitte, sag mir, warum Voldemort hinter dir her ist," ihre Stimme war jetzt etwas weicher geworden. Es war seltsam für Harry, dass sie hier neben ihm saß und Voldemorts Namen so normal aussprach, obwohl sie seine Grausamkeit am eigenen Leib kennen gelernt hatte.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Kann das nicht warten?" er fühlte sich jetzt wirklich nicht in der Lage das alles zu erklären.

„Na gut," mit beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck zog Nellie sich wieder auf ihr Bett zurück. „Behandelt mich ruhig alle wie ein nerviges Balg."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch bei dieser Bemerkung.

„Ist doch wahr!" Nellies Wut kochte wieder hoch. Sie mochte Harry sehr gern, aber sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er ihr behilflicher sein würden, nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten. „Glaubst du vielleicht ich merke nicht, dass mit dir irgendetwas seltsam ist? Auch wenn mir in diesem verdammten Haus niemand irgendetwas sagen will, kann ich mir doch ein bisschen was selbst zusammenreimen." Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter. „Dieser Voldemort hat nach dir gesucht und ich nehme mal an, diese Männer, die bei mir zu Hause auftauchten, waren seine Anhänger. Sie haben dich aufgegriffen, als du bei mir warst, also konnten sie dich in dem Haus deiner Verwandten wohl nicht erwischen. Und mich haben sie scheinbar als eine Art Druckmittel mitgenommen." Nellie redete sich langsam aber sicher in Rage. „Hat aber nicht besonders gut geklappt, denn das, was dieser Typ von dir wollte, hast du ihm nicht gegeben, auch nicht, nachdem er uns gequält hat. Du hast irgendwas Besonderes an dir, irgendwas, das dieser Voldemort, oder Tom, haben will, deshalb hat er dich auch nicht getötet, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass er das gekonnt hätte." Nellie redete immer schneller. So vieles hatte sich in ihr aufgestaut, das sich jetzt einen Weg nach außen bahnte. „Und mich hat er nicht umgebracht, weil er vielleicht hoffte, dass ich ihm als Mittel zum Zweck noch gute Dienste leisten könnte. Ist es nicht so?" Nellie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, während Harry sie sprachlos ansah.

„Schau nicht so dämlich!" Nellie wollte endlich Antworten haben. „Ist es nicht so?"

„Das hast du dir alles selbst zusammen gereimt?" Harry war beeindruckt.

„Und soll ich dir noch was sagen, was ich selbst herausgefunden habe?" Ihre Augen sprühten wütende Funken. „Du bist ein Zauberer, Harry Potter."

Einen Moment lang fühlte Harry sich an einen Tag vor fast 17 Jahren zurückversetzt, als ein hünenhafter Mann genau diesen Satz zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er musste schmunzeln. Das brachte Nellie nur noch mehr in Rage.

„Was gibt es da zu grinsen? Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?" Schon wieder diese Frage, auf die sich die Antwort eigentlich selber geben konnte.

„Jetzt mach aber mal halb lang. Dass ich zaubern kann war nie wichtig, solange mich die Todesser in Ruhe ließen."

„Todesser? Nenne die sich so?" Nellie verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Allerdings. Und es bestand auch gar kein Grund, dass ich dir etwas davon erzählen musste. Du hättest mir doch eh nicht geglaubt. Außerdem, kannst du dir vielleicht vorstellen, dass ich diese ganze Sache mit diesem Scheißkerl mal hinter mir lassen wollte?" Jetzt begann Harry wütend zu werden. Nellie starrte ihn an. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, ständig verfolgt zu werden? Ständig mit dem Gedanken zu leben, dass man jedem Moment von hinten angefallen werden könnte? Es tat so gut, zur Abwechslung mal ein ‚normales' Leben zu führen, und sei es nur für ein paar Stunden." Nellies Augen waren immer größer geworden und ihr Mund stand offen.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht," sagte sie etwas kleinlaut. „Ist es wirklich so? Wirst du ständig verfolgt?"

„Na ja, entweder ist Voldemort mit seinen Todessern hinter mir her oder der Orden beschattet mich, um mich zu schützen," die letzten Worte kamen nicht ohne einen Anflug von Sarkasmus über seine Lippen.

„Der Orden? Was für ein Orden?"

Harry konnte nicht antworten, denn in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Remus Lupin kam herein. Als er sah, dass Harry wach war, strahlte sein Gesicht, er trat zu ihm, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog Harry in eine herzliche Umarmung.

Harry genoss dieses Zeichen der Zuneigung. Er hatte Remus seit der Hochzeit nicht gesehen und auch dort kaum eine Gelegenheit gehabt, mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Remus und sah Harry aufmerksam an, während er ihn auf Armlänge von sich hielt.

„Ganz okay, glaub ich," Harry spürte die Müdigkeit wieder, lächelte Remus aber an. Er freute sich so, dass der andere hier war. „Es ist schön, dass du auch hier bist."

„Oh, ich bin nicht der einzige, die kompletten Weasleys sind auch hier, inklusive Hermine natürlich. Und wenn ich sage, die kompletten Weasleys, dann meine ich auch die kompletten," fügte Remus mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

„Auch Percy?" Harry konnte es nicht glauben.

„Nun, er war gestern mal kurz hier. Er hat sich jetzt auch entschlossen, auf unserer Seite zu kämpfen."

„Kämpfen?" kam es ungläubig von Nellies Bett.

Remus warf Harry einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Oh, schon klar, das ist wieder etwas von den vielen Dingen, die ich nicht verstehen würde," giftete Nellie und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu den Männern.

„Wir haben heute Nachmittag eine Versammlung, in der wir entscheiden wollen, wie viel wir Nellie erzählen werden, und vor allem auch, ob sie zurück in ihr Haus kann," erklärte Remus an Harry gewand.

Der nickte nur. Er war furchtbar müde. Der kleine Streit mit Nellie hatte ihn erschöpft.

„Schlaf weiter, Poppy federt mich, wenn ich dich wach halte."

Mit diesen Worten schob Remus den Jungen ins Kissen zurück, zog ihm die Decke über die Brust und verließ den Raum wieder. Nicht, ohne sich an der Tür noch ein mal umzudrehen.

„Ich werde dir alles erklären, Nellie, das verspreche ich. Das bin ich dir schuldig," murmelte Harry.

„Was meinst du damit, das bist du mir schuldig? Du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass ich mich eingemischt habe. Das hast du selber gesagt," kam es gedämpft aus Nellies Decke.

„Du hast versucht, mir zu helfen, das weiß ich zu schätzen," Harry war schon fast eingeschlafen.

„Von wegen versucht," nuschelte Nellie. Harry hörte sie schon nicht mehr.


	7. Chapter 7

6

Kapitel 7:

Nellie wachte auf, als die Tür zum Krankenzimmer das nächste Mal geöffnet wurde. Das rothaarige Mädchen vom Vortag, Ginny, kam leise herein. Nellie rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

„Oh, hab ich dich geweckt?" fragte Ginny und sah zu Nellie hin. Sie klang freundlich, aber distanziert.

„Schon okay, hab lang genug geschlafen," war Nellies Antwort.

Von den Stimmen der Mädchen war auch Harry aufgewacht. Als er Ginny sah, lächelte er und richtete sich im Bett auf. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und nahm schüchtern seine Hand.

Nellie spürte, dass sie hier störte. Sie räusperte sich, stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Ich brauche dringend eine Dusche und mal sehen, ob ich hier irgendwo ein paar frische Klamotten finde."

Ginny sah sie dankbar an. Harry grinste verlegen.

Als Nellie die Tür hinter sich zu zog konnte sie noch sehen, wie Harry Ginny in seine Arme zog. Warum fühlte sich das für sie so komisch an?

Im Gang sah sie sich erst mal um. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo hier das Bad war, geschweige denn, wo sie frische Kleider finden konnte. Also ging sie erst einmal die Treppe hinunter.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie nur das kleine Zimmer zu sehen bekommen, in dem die beiden Teenager ihr Krankenlager hatten. Es wirkte sauber, aber irgendwie auch ungastlich.

Doch das, was sie nun vom Rest des Hauses zu sehen bekam, ließ sie sich in das kleine Zimmer zurückwünschen, wo Harry gerade mit seiner Freundin kuschelte. Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte sie den Kopf, um das Bild wieder zu vertreiben.

Alles hier war so düster, es gab keine fröhlichen Farben, nichts, dass auf irgendeine Art gemütlich wirkte. Sie hatte das Gefühl durch ein Geisterhaus zu laufen. Bei der Erinnerung daran, dass dieses Haus ja scheinbar von Hexen und Zauberern bewohnt wurde, wunderte sie das alles jedoch gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich war das in diesen Kreisen die übliche Wohnsituation.

Nellie blieb auf der Treppe stehen, als sie die aufgestellten Hauselfen-Köpfe sah. Es schüttelte sie vor Abscheu, doch zu einem heftigeren Gefühlsausbruch war sie vor Schreck nicht in der Lage.

Wo war sie hier nur gelandet?

Dieses Haus war einfach unheimlich. Es passte zu dem, was sie bisher von dieser ‚Zaubererwelt' kennen gelernt hatte, in die sie da so unwissend hineingestolpert war. Es passte nur nicht wirklich zu den Menschen, die sich darin aufhielten. Tatsächlich machte es ihr angst, doch sie wollte dieser Angst keine weiteren Angriffsflächen geben. Sie wollte stark sein und versuchen, all das irgendwie zu verstehen.

Während Nellie so auf der Treppe stand und sich unbehaglich umsah, hörte sie leise Stimmen aus den oberen Stockwerken. Es waren die von diesem Ron und seiner Freundin.

„Keine Ahnung wo sie ist, aber ich kann es mir schon denken," meinte der Junge leise.

„Sie hat sich solche Sorgen gemacht, Ron," antwortete das Mädchen. „Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass du an seiner Stelle gewesen wärst, würde ich genauso reagieren."

„Ach, komm schon, Hermine, wie soll mich denn einer entführen?" brummte Ron. „Du hast doch gesehen, wie Mum das Haus und alle Bewohner bewacht. Sie kann echt schlimmer als ein Sicherheitstroll sein. Dass ich dich die zwei Tage besuchen durfte, war ja schon eine Meisterleistung."

Die beiden waren jetzt am Kopf der Treppe angelangt, auf der Nellie immer noch stand. Sie blieben stehen und einen Moment lang starrten sich die drei Teenager an. Nellie wünschte, sie hätte etwas anderes an, als diesen viel zu großen Schlafanzug. Weiß der Geier, wem der mal gehört hatte. Und ihre Haare mussten auch ganz fürchterlich aussehen.

„Hey," sagte sie daher nur etwas kleinlaut.

Das Mädchen, Hermine, lächelte sie freundlich an und kam auf sie zu. Ron sah etwas verlegen aus und kam langsamer hinterher.

„Du bist Nellie, richtig?" sagte sie. „Hey, ich heiße Hermine, das ist Ron." Sie deutete auf den rothaarigen Jungen, der neben ihr stehen geblieben war. „Wo willst du denn hin? Darfst du überhaupt schon aufstehen? Madam Pomfrey ist in der Küche, wenn du willst, hole ich sie." Hermine war schon fast auf dem Weg nach unten, als Nellie sie aufhielt.

„Nein, ich … ähm…musste mal kurz aus dem Zimmer raus. Ich hab, glaub ich, gestört," Nellie lächelte verlegen und verknotete ihre Finger. Warum wurde sie jetzt rot?

Ron machte ein seltsames Gesicht, aber Hermine lächelte verstehend und sah dann Ron an.

„Könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen, wo das Bad ist? Und ich könnte ein paar neue Klamotten brauchen," sagte Nellie und zupfte an ihrem Oberteil, das mit braunen Kringeln gemustert war.

„Klar, komm mit," Hermine nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie wieder nach oben. Und an Ron gewandt fügte sie noch hinzu: „Du kannst ja schon mal vorgehen, wir kommen gleich nach."

„Ja, ja," brummte Ron und schlurfte die Treppe alleine weiter hinunter.

Zwei Treppen weiter oben öffnete Hermine eine Tür, die in ein großes luxuriös eingerichtetes Bad führte. Trotz riesiger Badewanne und vergoldeten Wasserhähnen hatte dieses Bad schon eindeutig bessere Zeiten erlebt. Einige Fliesen fehlten, die Spiegel hatten Kratzer und die Armaturen waren schlimm verkalkt.

„Was ist das hier bloß für ein Haus?" konnte sich Nellie bei dem Anblick nicht verkneifen zum wiederholten Male zu fragen. Sie rechnete schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort.

„Das ist das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens," antwortete Hermine. Nellie sah sie erstaunt an. „Ich weiß, dass ich dir eigentlich gar nichts davon erzählen sollte, aber das hättest du sowieso irgendwann erfahren."

„Was ist das für ein Orden? Ist das so was wie eine Sekte?" Nellie wurde immer mulmiger. Hermine schien sehr nett zu sein und wirkte so normal wie ihre kleinen Schwestern. Doch, dass sie sich in ihrer Gesellschaft so unwissend fühlte, wie an ihrem ersten Schultag, gefiel ihr nicht.

Die andere lachte.

„Oh nein, auch wenn es hier wahrscheinlich nach so was in der Art aussieht," Hermine sah sich um. „Ich mag dieses Haus auch nicht. Eigentlich mag es, glaube ich, keiner so wirklich, aber es ist der sicherste Ort, den wir im Moment haben." Sie klang sehr nachdenklich.

Bevor Nellie Gelegenheit hatte, weitere Fragen zu stellen, hatte Hermine einen Holzstab gezückt, wie sie ihn schon bei Madam Pomfrey und Voldemort gesehen hatte. Sie schwenkte ihn und einen Moment später lagen ein paar ordentlich gefaltete Kleider für Nellie auf einem Schränkchen.

Nellie war zurückgewichen. Ihr behagte diese plötzliche Zauberei überhaupt nicht.

„Ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen. Heute Nachmittag findet eine Versammlung statt, vielleicht erfährst du danach mehr," sagte Hermine mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. „Wenn du fertig bist, komm einfach nach unten in die Küche. Du hast sicher Hunger?"

Hermine schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich und ließ eine verwirrte und gleichzeitig wütende Nellie allein zurück, die sich nichts sehnlichster wünschte, als dass sie Harry niemals kennen gelernt hätte. Doch hasste sie sich gleichzeitig selber für diesen Wunsch.

„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich," hauchte Ginny Harry ins Ohr. Sie hatte sich in seine Arme gekuschelt und schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals. Harry streichelte ihr Gesicht und atmete den Duft ihres Haares tief ein.

Sie hatte ihm gefehlt. Er brauchte sie, das merkte er jetzt. Doch stand sein Entschluss immer noch fest.

„Es ist ja alles noch mal gut gegangen," sagte er nur. Er fürchtete den Tag, an dem sie erkennen musste, dass sie in seine Pläne nicht mit einbezogen wurde. Er wollte sie doch nur schützen!

Ginny legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Harry legte seine Hände an ihr Gesicht und zog sie zu sich. Ihre Lippen berührten sich sanft.

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, während er ihre Nähe genoss. Hatten sie nicht beide gewusst, worauf sie sich einließen? Er musste mit ihr sprechen, irgendwann. Aber nicht jetzt.

Nach einer Weile setzte Ginny sich aufrecht hin und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Was hast du jetzt eigentlich vor?" fragte sie gerade heraus. Nach all den Jahren, die sie nun schon mit Harry verbrachte, kannte sie ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht untätig bleiben würde. Nicht nach allem, was passiert war.

Er hatte an ihrem letzten Tag in Hogwarts erklärt, dass er nicht in die Schule zurückkehren würde. Sie konnte sich Hogwarts ohne Harry gar nicht vorstellen. Er hatte aber auch gesagt, dass sie nicht länger zusammen sein durften. Doch hier waren sie, immer noch beisammen. Konnte er seine Meinung, Hogwarts betreffend, nicht vielleicht auch wieder ändern?

„Was meinst du," fragte Harry zurück, der immer noch ihre Hände in den seinen hielt.

„Was meine ich wohl? Was wirst du jetzt wegen …Vol-, wegen Du-weißt-schon-wem unternehmen?" Dieser Name bereitete ihr immer noch Unbehagen, auch wenn Hermine sie alle immer wieder dazu anhielt, ihn endlich auszusprechen.

Harry ließ ihre Hände los und zog sich die Decke wieder unters Kinn. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass seine Freunde ihn irgendwann danach fragen würden. Mit Hermine und Ron würde er vielleicht über seine Pläne sprechen. Er hatte immer alles mit ihnen geteilt. Er war es gewohnt, dass sie an seiner Seite standen. Mit Ginny war es irgendwie anders. Sie wusste nichts um die Horkruxe. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich selber in Gefahr brachte, um bei ihm zu sein.

„Ich weiß noch nicht," sagte er deshalb ausweichend, merkte jedoch gleich, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. „Hab mich noch nicht entschieden."

Ginny war mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden.

„Und wirst du wieder zur Schule kommen?"

„Wird sie denn wieder geöffnet?" Harry hatte darüber noch nicht nachgedacht. Für ihn war Hogwarts ohne Dumbledore nicht Hogwarts.

„Dad meint, es gäbe schon Kandidaten für den Schulleiter-Posten," erzählte Ginny. „Es ist ziemlich sicher, dass sie wieder aufgemacht wird. Unsere Bildung muss weiterhin gefördert werden," äffte sie einen Artikel nach, der vor Kurzem im Tagespropheten veröffentlicht worden war.

„Hm, ich weiß noch nicht," sagte Harry, obwohl er sich eigentlich schon dagegen entschieden hatte.

Ginny hatte keine Lust weiter mit Harry zu diskutieren und kuschelte sich stattdessen lieber wieder zu ihm unter die Decke.

Die Dusche hatte Nellies Lebensgeister wieder geweckt und als sie die Klamotten anzog, die Hermine ihr gezaubert hatte, fühlte sie sich fast wieder wie die ‚alte' Nellie. Die Kleider hatte sie lange skeptisch angestarrt, bevor sie sie erst einmal einzeln untersucht hatte. Aber es schien damit alles in Ordnung zu sein, also hatte sie sie schließlich übergezogen.

Als sie sich danach aber die Zähne putzte, bekamen ihre neu gewonnenen Lebensgeister gehörig eins übergebraten.

„Kämm dir mal die Haare, junge Dame!" tönte es plötzlich ermahnend aus dem Spiegel.

Nellie spuckte vor Schreck den gesamten Inhalt ihres Mundes auf das Spiegelglas.

„Also bitte, was sind das denn für Manieren?" beschwerte sich die Stimme aus dem Spiegel. Nellie konnte ihn nur anstarren und brachte kein Wort heraus.

Als Nellie später in die Küche kam war der lange Holztisch in der Mitte gut besetzt. Einige der Rothaarigen, die sie am Vortag gesehen hatte, aber auch ein paar, die sie noch nicht kannte, saßen da und sahen ihr neugierig aber freundlich entgegen. Hermine saß auch dabei. Es gab aber auch noch anders farbige Köpfe, die sich ihr zuwendete, darunter ein grasgrüner.

„Du musst ja halb verhungert sein, Schätzchen. Komm, setz dich, ich mach dir erst mal ein ordentliches Frühstück." Die ältere rothaarige Frau von gestern war auf sie zugekommen, hatte sie in eine mütterliche kurze Umarmung gezogen und auf einen Stuhl am Tisch geschoben. Nellie war diese plötzliche körperliche Nähe zu der fremden Frau sehr unangenehm, erst recht aber die vielen fremden Augen, die sie anstarrten.

Die Frau war hier anscheinend voll in ihrem Element, denn hinter ihr begann sie nun mit verschiedenen Töpfen und Pfannen zu hantieren. Als Nellie einen Blick über die Schulter in ihre Richtung warf, hielt sie eines dieser Zauberstöckchen in der Hand, die hier so beliebt waren, und als daraufhin Schüsseln und Lebensmittel durch die Luft segelten, musste Nellie nach Luft schnappen. Schon wieder diese Magie. Sie zog den Kopf ein und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie am liebsten davon gelaufen wäre.

„Guten Morgen," begrüßte sie schließlich die junge Frau mit den grasgrünen Haaren. „Ich bin Tonks. Ich hab euch beide hierher gebracht." Tonks streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen.

„Hey," war Nellies schwache Antwort als sie zaghaft die Hand schüttelte.

In den nächsten Minuten wurden ihr auch noch alle die anderen Gesichter am Tisch vorgestellt, während sie gleichzeitig von Mrs Weasley einen Teller mit Rührei, Toast und Pfannkuchen vorgesetzt bekam. Auf diese Weise lernte sie fast alle Weasleys kennen und den halben Orden, wobei sie von dem ja immer noch nichts wusste. Madam Pomfrey war nach Hogwarts zurückgereist, um ihre Vorräte an Heilkräutern wieder zu erneuern.

„Wo bleiben eigentlich Fred und Georg? Wollten die nicht auch kommen?" fragte Ron und schaute hungrig auf Nellies Teller, den sie noch kaum angerührt hatte.

„Die kommen erst zur Versammlung. In ihren Laden ist gestern eingebrochen worden, hast du das nicht mitbekommen?" meinte Charlie und sah seinen jüngsten Bruder kopfschüttelnd an.

„Nein! Im Ernst?" Ron war fassungslos. „Warum erzählt mir das keiner? Mensch, ich bin volljährig und ihr behandelt mich wie Ginny!"

„Dann solltest du dich auch wie ein Volljähriger benehmen, Bruderherz," sagte Charlie amüsiert. „Ich erinnere dich nur an gestern Abend, als du die halbe Küche unter Wasser gesetzt hast, nur weil du Tee aufsetzen solltest." Alle am Tisch lachten, nur Ron nicht. Seine Ohren färbten sich dunkelrot. Hermine legte ihm lachend eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Nein, im Ernst, es ist soweit bei den beiden alles in Ordnung, keine große Sache," erkläre Bill, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Waren wohl nur ein paar Kinder, die ihre Vorräte auffrischen wollten."

Nellie hörte dem Gespräch unbeteiligt zu. Diese Menschen waren ihr fremd, auch wenn sie sehr nett wirkten. Sie brauchte bei fremden Leuten immer etwas Zeit, um sich an sie zu gewöhnen. Sie war so nervös, dass sie begann, an ihren Fingernägeln zu kauen. Wenn das ihre Mutter sehen würde!

Zum Glück schien sie niemand dazu drängen zu wollen, sich am Gespräch zu beteiligen oder auch nur viele Fragen zu beantworten. Obwohl sie selber so einige hatte, die sie gerne loswerden würde. Aber sie traute sich nicht.

„Worum geht es eigentlich heute in der Versammlung," fragte Hermine schließlich.

„Ja, und können wir dran teilnehmen?" ergänzte Ron.

„Nein, natürlich nicht," erwiderte Mrs. Weasley scharf. „Ihr seid immer noch in der Schule."

„Wenn es denn noch eine gibt," brummte Ron.

„Ron hat recht, Mrs. Weasley, vielleicht gibt es ja gar keine Schule mehr, außerdem haben wir jetzt schon so oft mit dem Orden zusammen gekämpft, sollten wir dann nicht auch wenigstens an den Versammlungen teilnehmen dürfen?" Hermine wählte ihre Worte sehr sorgfältig. Nellie bewunderte sie dafür, dass sie so offen mit der älteren Frau sprach, die sehr streng wirkte. Diese runzelte unwillig die Stirn.

„Ich denke, was Miss Granger sagt, ist gar nicht so unsinnig, Molly," knurrte der alte Mann am Kopf der Tafel, den Nellie nicht so genau sehen konnte. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, wen er eigentlich meinte. „Wir brauchen im Augenblick jeden, der einigermaßen in der Lage ist, für unsere Sache zu kämpfen."

Schon wieder ging es ums ‚Kämpfen'. Herrschte hier etwa Krieg oder so was?

Mrs. Weasley schnappte hörbar empört nach Luft.

„Jetzt hör aber auf, Molly, sie sind keine Kinder mehr und haben oft genug bewiesen, wie fähig sie sind." Mad-Eye Moody hatte sich über den Tisch nach vorne gelehnt. Nellie blickte zu ihm und verschluckte sich prompt an einem Stück Rührei, dass sie sich gerade in den Mund geschoben hatte. Das eine Auge dieses Mannes rotierte! Sie hustete und Remus neben ihr klopfte ihr auf den Rücken.

Ron hatte sich inzwischen an seine Mutter gewandt.

„Mum, sieh es ein, wir werden im Orden mitmachen, ob du das willst oder nicht. Wir lassen Harry nicht im stich." Er klang dabei plötzlich sehr erwachsen. Das schien auch seine Mutter zu bemerken, denn auf einmal hatte sie Tränen in den Augen und sah ihren Sohn gerührt an.

Hermine nickte ernst.

Nellie verstand nichts von dem, was hier gesprochen wurde. Nach dem Anblick dieses scheußlichen Auges war ihr der Appetit vergangen und sie schob ihren Teller von sich weg.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte," murmelte sie, stand auf und verließ die Küche.

Die Ordensmitglieder sahen ihr etwas verwirrt hinterher.

„Armes Mädchen, das alles hier muss für sie ganz schrecklich sein," meinte Mrs. Weasley mitfühlend.

„Glaub ich auch," sagte Tonks. „Sie würde sicher gerne wieder in ihre Welt zurückkehren."

„Da wird wohl eher nichts draus," grummelte Moody.

„Na, das darfst du ihr dann aber erklären," warf Remus ihm entgegen. „Sie wäre sicher hoch erfreut."

Nellie wanderte eine Weile still durch das dunkle Haus und entdeckte dabei immer mehr Details, die ihren Wunsch, von hier wegzukommen, nur noch verstärkten. Die Portraits an den Wänden zischten ihr leise Verwünschungen hinterher, ein Türgriff im Erdgeschoss zwickte sie schmerzhaft in die Hand und das Treppengeländer war mit kunstvoll geschnitzten Holzschlangen verziert, die Nellie so täuschend echt vorkamen, dass sie sich auf dem Weg nach oben ängstlich an der Wand entlang schob. Wie konnten diese Leute hier nur leben? Und wieso war sie plötzlich so verdammt ängstlich? Wem gehörte dieses Haus bloß? Wer konnte an so etwas gruseligem Gefallen finden?

Nellie war nach ihrem weichen Bett zumute, in dem sie sich unter der Decke verkriechen und von zu Hause träumen konnte. Und von Polly. Der Gedanke an das kleine Frettchen schnürte ihr das Herz zusammen. Wie ging es ihrer Freundin? Hatte sie den Angriff überlebt?

Als Nellie ihr Zimmer jedoch betreten wollte, sah sie, dass Ginny immer noch bei Harry war, so dass sie die Tür sofort wieder schloss.

Warum bereitete ihr das so ein Unbehagen?

Sie beschloss, noch die oberen Stockwerke zu besichtigen. Auf ihrer Wanderung begegnete ihr noch so viel Magie, dass Nellie sich schon fast daran gewöhnte. Kerzen begannen urplötzlich zu brennen, als sie an ihnen vorbeikam, ein Umhang, der an einem Haken an der Wand eines Zimmers hang, stürzte sich auf sie, als sie eintrat und eine Tür verlangte ein Passwort, bevor sie sich öffnen wollte. An zischenden und murmelnden Bildern mangelte es auch hier oben nicht.

Als Nellie schließlich im obersten Dachgeschoss angekommen war, kratzte ihr Hals von dem vielen Staub ganz fürchterlich und sie öffnete ein Dachfenster, um etwas frische Luft zu atmen. Als sie sich aus dem Fenster lehnte und auf die schmuddelige Straße vor dem Haus hinunter blickte, bemerkte sie Trittstufen, die auf dem Dach neben dem Fenster zum Schornstein führten. Sie nahm sich vor, das nächste Mal dort hoch zu klettern, doch jetzt hatte sie Durst und war erschöpft.

Auch wenn Ginny immer noch an Harry kleben sollte, würde sie sich dieses Mal nicht abwimmeln lassen. Sie war schließlich immer noch Patientin hier und brauchte jetzt Ruhe.

Das Mittagessen nahm Nellie gemeinsam mit den anderen Bewohnern des Hauses in der Küche ein. Nur Harry hatte von der Schulkrankenschwester strengste Bettruhe auferlegt bekommen, weswegen er brummelnd alleine im Zimmer blieb. Nellie hätte ihm liebend gerne Gesellschaft geleistet, aber Hermine konnte sie überreden, mit nach unten zu kommen („Das wird sicher lustig.").

Es war tatsächlich eine lustige, gesellige Runde, die da am Küchentisch beisammen saß und sich die Köstlichkeiten von Mrs. Weasley schmecken ließ. Alle plauderten, lachten und schienen bester Dinge zu sein. Aus den Gesprächen konnte Nellie heraushören, dass das in erster Linie an Harrys Wiederauftauchen lag. Ein Puzzleteilchen mehr in Nellies Bild. Harry musste für all diese Leute hier einen weit höheren als nur einen emotionalen Wert haben.

Mrs. Weasley unterhielt sich gerade mit Hermine und Bill über ägyptische Zauberergeschichte. Charlie war mit seinem Vater und Tonks in ein Gespräch über die Arbeit im Zaubereiministerium vertieft ( ‚Es gibt ein Ministerium für Zauberei?') und Ron vergnügte sich damit, sich einen Löffel Kartoffelbrei nach dem anderen in den Mund zu schaufeln. Am Ende des Tisches war Mad-Eye Moody (‚Wie gut dieser Name doch passt') mit zwei anderen Ordensmitgliedern, denn das mussten sie wohl sein, in eine geflüsterte Diskussion vertieft. Ginny saß Nellie gegenüber und erzählte ihr gerade von Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit.

„Sie kann eigentlich echt nett sein, wenn sie will, aber die meiste Zeit ist sie einfach nur…" und dabei streckte sie ihre Stupsnase betont grazil in die Höhe und tat sehr pikiert. Nellie musste lachen.

„Wo ist sie denn gerade?" fragte sie Ginny.

„Oh, sie hat wieder angefangen zu arbeiten, bei unserer Bank. Sie kommt aber am Wochenende her," erklärte sie. „Außerdem kann sie sich ja so schlecht von ihrem Billy trennen." Ginny sah ihren Bruder frech an. Die Mädchen lachten und Nellie fühlte sich schon viel wohler.

„Wie lange bist du denn schon mit Harry zusammen?" traute sie sich deshalb zu fragen.

„Oh, nicht lang, etwa zwei drei Monate," erzählte Ginny und nahm sich eine Portion Grießbrei, den ihre Mutter gerade auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Nellie nickte. Irgendwie wollte sie das doch nicht wissen.

„Kann ich eigentlich bei dieser Versammlung später dabei sein?" wendete sie sich an Remus Lupin, der ein paar Plätze entfernt saß.

„Madam Pomfrey meinte, du solltest dich noch schonen, und das sei zu viel Aufregung für dich," sagte der mit ehrlich bedauernder Miene. „Tut mir leid."

Nellie wollte nicht schon wieder bockig wirken und nickte wieder nur.

Nachdem sich alle satt gegessen hatten, wurde noch Kaffee und Tee gekocht und die Gesellschaft amüsierte sich damit, sich gegenseitig nette kleine Zaubereien vorzuführen.

Hermine verwandelte die Salz- und Pfefferstreuer in niedliche kleine Meerschweinchen, die aufgeregt quiekten, Tonks ließ sich Elefantenohren wachsen und Remus veranlasste das verbliebene Besteck dazu, Salsa zu tanzen. Die Stimmung war sehr ausgelassen und auch Nellie konnte fröhlich über Mr. Weasley lachen, der auf der Tischplatte dazu den Takt trommelte.

Als Ron es dann noch bewerkstelligte, dass seine Serviette sich in einen Vogel verwandelte (darüber staunte nicht nur er in erheblichem Maße), wurde Nellie immer mutiger.

Sie nahm sich auch ein paar Servietten und begann, daraus kleine Kunstwerke zu falten, ganz ohne Zauberstab. Eine Rose, ein Häschen und anschließend noch ein kleines Schiffchen. Die anderen am Tisch staunten nicht schlecht. Mrs. Weasley war besonders von der hübschen Rose angetan und Ron bekam den Mund gar nicht mehr zu. Hermine und Ginny waren sofort Feuer und Flamme, das auch auszuprobieren.

„Das grenzt ja fast schon an Magie," grinste Bill, der seinen Versuch, eine Rose für Fleur zu falten, zerknüllte und Ron an den Kopf warf.


	8. Chapter 8

6

Kapitel 8:

Nach dem Mittagessen war Nellie bereit, sich auf alles einzulassen, was in diesem Haus noch auf sie warten würde. Auch wenn das Ambiente nicht unbedingt stimmte, so war dieser Orden scheinbar gar nicht so übel.

Doch auch dieses Mal bekam ihre neu erlangte gute Laune einen Dämpfer.

Sie war gerade mit Ginny und Tonks dabei, den Tisch abzuräumen. Hermine und Ron waren mit etwas Nachtisch zu Harry gegangen. Die restlichen Anwesenden unterhielten sich in verhaltenem Ton.

„Das machen sie immer, wenn jemand von uns Schülern anwesend ist," erklärte ihr Ginny und verdrehte dabei die Augen. Nellie nickte. Also war sie nicht die einzige hier, der nicht alles erzählt wurde.

Ein lautes Scheppern ertönte und Tonks lag der Länge nach auf dem Küchenboden, einen Stapel saubere Töpfe um sich herum verteilt.

„Alles in Ordnung," rief sie und rappelte sich auf. „Das war Absicht!"

Mrs. Weasley runzelte die Stirn, während die jüngere Frau die Töpfe wieder einsammelte.

Nellie ging auf den Tisch zu, an dem Remus und Mr. Weasley die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt hatten.

„Er wurde seit dem nicht mehr gesehen, sag ich dir," flüsterte Remus. „Welche Beweise willst du noch…."

Der Mann verstummte als Nellie näher trat und die leere Gemüseplatte vom Tisch nahm. Sie blickte ihn böse an.

„Nicht doch, lassen Sie sich von mir nicht unterbrechen," meinte sie sarkastisch und schmiss dabei ganz zufällig eine Flasche Butterbier um, die ihren Inhalt in Remus' Schoß ergoss. „Entschuldigung."

Mr. Weasley runzelte die Stirn, wobei er seiner Frau alle Ehre machte, doch Remus lächelte nur und hatte das Malheure mit seinem Zauberstab schon wieder beseitigt.

Nellie spürte schon wieder Zorn.

„Hören Sie," fing sie an und versuchte, höflich zu klingen. „Ich werde dieses Haus verlassen, auch wenn Sie es nicht wollen. Es sei denn, Sie könnten mir einen sehr guten Grund nennen, das nicht zu tun."

Nellie drehte sich um, reichte Mrs. Weasley die Platte und verließ die Küche.

Sie hatte diese Heimlichkeiten satt.

Harry langweilte sich, während alle in der Küche saßen und sich wahrscheinlich prächtig amüsierten. Er war ein wenig im Zimmer auf- und abgelaufen und hatte dabei festgestellt, dass er sich schon fast wieder wie der alte fühlte. Sein Bein, das mehrfach gebrochen gewesen war, tat noch etwas weh und ihm wurde schnell schwindelig, aber sonst ging es ihm prima.

Während er anschließend wieder auf seinem Bett saß und aus dem Fenster sah dachte er daran, wo er in diesem Moment eigentlich sein wollte.

An dem Abend, als er sich von Nellie verabschieden wollte, hatte er eigentlich geplant, nach Godric's Hollow abzureisen. Er wollte die Gräber seiner Eltern besuchen und von dort aus mit der Suche nach den restlichen Horkruxen beginnen. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was ihn in dem alten Haus seiner Familie erwarten würde, hatte sein Entschluss doch festgestanden. Dem war er inzwischen aber noch um keinen Meter näher gekommen.

Doch aufgeschoben war bekanntlich nicht aufgehoben. Vielleicht konnte er hier, im Hauptquartier, noch ein paar wichtige Informationen bekommen, die ihm bei seiner Suche helfen würden. Vielleicht würde er in diesem Haus (er versuchte nicht zu denken, in ‚Sirius' Haus) ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen können.

Ja, er würde die Zeit, die er nun schon mal hier verbringen musste, gut nutzen.

Ob er seine beiden besten Freunde mitnehmen wollte, hatte er noch nicht entschieden. An dem Abend im Ligusterweg hatte er vorgehabt, alleine zu gehen, doch jetzt, da sie wieder um ihn waren, genoss er den Gedanken, sie bei sich zu haben.

Während er so an Ron und Hermine dachte, und all die Abenteuer, die sie schon gemeinsam erlebt hatten, betraten die beiden den Raum. Harry freute sich über den Nachtisch und stürzte sich sofort darauf.

„Wann fängt die Versammlung denn an?" fragte er zwischen zwei Löffeln Erdbeerauflauf.

„Sobald alle da sind," Hermine sah etwas nervös aus.

„Was ist los?" fragte Harry sofort, der seine beste Freundin gut genug kannte.

Hermine sah zu Ron. „Wir dürfen heute das erste Mal an der Sitzung teilnehmen," sagte sie schließlich und sah auf ihre Finger.

Harry ließ den Löffel fallen.

„Im Ernst?" war alles, was er herausbrachte. „Ich auch?"

„Madam Pomfrey würde im Quadrat springen, wenn du aufstehst," sagte Hermine schnell und sah Ron hilfesuchend an.

„Echt wahr, man, du hättest sie heute Morgen hören sollen," sagte der und sah Harry bestürzt an. „Sie hat geschworen, dass sie dich eher ans Bett fesseln will, als das zuzulassen."

„Das ist mir so was von egal," regte Harry sich auf. „Wenn ihr dabei seid, werde ich das auch!"

„Harry, es geht nur um die Entscheidung, was mit Nellie passieren wird," versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen. „Remus wird alles erzählen, was ihr beide ihm berichtet habt. Das ist alles, das ist für dich doch eh nicht so interessant. Ich meine….ähm…..du warst schließlich auch da." Sie wurde rot und verknotete ihre Finger nervös.

„Und warum geht ihr dann hin, wenn es nicht so interessant ist?", fragte Harry beleidigt.

„Nun, wir wollen so was wie ein Beispiel setzen," erklärte Ron und warf sich dabei wichtigtuerisch in die Brust. „Dass auch wir Verantwortung übernehmen können und so was, du weißt schon."

Hermine sah ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

„Da ist noch was anderes, was ich dir unbedingt erzählen muss," versuchte sie dann das Thema zu wechseln. Sie bemerkte, dass Harry noch weiter darüber diskutieren wollte, ob er auch ein Recht hätte, Verantwortung zu übernehmen.

„Ich habe in den letzten Tagen ein bisschen nachgeforscht und habe was ziemlich interessantes über Godric's Hollow herausgefunden," sprach sie weiter und hatte nun die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der beiden jungen Männer.

„Du hast mir davon ja gar nichts gesagt," meinte Ron eingeschnappt.

„Weil es für dich nicht die gleiche Bedeutung hat, wie für Harry. Außerdem hörst du es ja jetzt, oder nicht?"

Harry hob die Hand, um Rons Einwände zu unterbinden.

„Hört auf, ihr beiden! Hermine, nun erzähl schon!"

„Also, ich bin alle alten Geschichtsbücher durchgegangen, die ich in die Finger bekommen konnte und habe dabei…."

In diesem Augenblick kam Nellie ins Zimmer. Hermine verstummte sofort. Nellie, die merkte, dass sie hier störte, verdrehte angewidert die Augen und verschwand wieder.

„Oh, ich hatte gehofft, dass das nicht passiert," meinte Hermine niedergeschlagen, als die Tür hinter dem Muggel-Mädchen zufiel.

„Was passiert?", fragte Harry, der sich auch nicht besonders wohl fühlte, bei dem Gedanken, wie Nellie sich wohl gerade fühlte.

„Ach, merkst du das etwa nicht?" fuhr sie ihren besten Freund an. „Niemand hier spricht offen mit ihr, alle haben vor ihr Geheimnisse – wie würdet ihr euch denn fühlen, wenn ihr an einem Ort festgehalten würdet, den ihr nicht kennt, der euch unheimlich ist und an dem euch niemand sagt, warum ihr eigentlich hier sein müsst?"

Ron schien über die Frage nachzudenken, Harry wirkte geknickt.

„Heute Abend können wir ihr vielleicht mehr erzählen," meinte Harry.

„Vielleicht," war Hermines schlichte Antwort. „Aber noch mal auf Godric's Hollow zurück. Harry, ich habe herausgefunden, dass du ein sehr entfernter Verwandter von Godric Gryffindor bist."

Nach diesen Worten herrschte erst mal Stille. Die beiden Jungen starrten Hermine mit offenen Mündern an. Die schien die Wirkung ihrer Worte wiederum ein Stück weit zu genießen.

„Wie bitte?" kam es von Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

„Seid ihr taub?"

„Das kann doch gar nicht sein, Hermine," meinte Ron. „Hätte Dumbledore das nicht gewusst? Er hätte Harry doch sicher davon erzählt."

„Genau! Besonders nachdem ich das Schwert von dem aus dem Hut gezogen hatte. Damals in der Kammer des Schreckens."

„Aber genau das ist doch der beste Beweis dafür, dass ich Recht habe," sagte Hermine. „Nur du, als rechtmäßiger Erbe, konntest es dort herausziehen! Verstehst du das nicht? Außerdem besteht eure Verwandtschaft über so viele verschlungene Ecken, dass man schon gar nicht mehr von einer Blutsverwandtschaft sprechen kann." Hermine klang sehr aufgeregt. „Wisst ihr, es war wirklich großer Zufall, dass ich darauf gestoßen bin. Ein Archivar in der Winkelgasse hat mich darauf gebracht. Aber egal, was ich meine ist, dass Dumbledore vielleicht gar nichts davon wusste."

Harry musste diese neue Information erst einmal verdauen. Was bedeutete das für ihn? Änderte das irgendetwas? Und warum hatte Dumbledore das nie erwähnt? Konnte es sein, dass er tatsächlich davon nichts gewusst hatte?

„Wirst du das dem Orden erzählen?" fragte er schließlich Hermine. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles

„Erst mal nicht," antwortete sie. „Ich möchte vorher noch ein paar Dinge überprüfen."

„Überprüfen?" Ron sah sie erstaunt, aber gleichzeitig auch beeindruckt an. „Ehrlich, Hermine, du solltest nach der Schule Spionin werden oder so was, in Dinge aufspüren bist du echt große Klasse!"

Hermine lief rosa an und grinste beschämt.

„Wir werden doch dorthin gehen, oder?" wandte sie sich erneut an Harry. „Nach Godric's Hollow, mein ich?"

„Wir?" Harry fühlte sich mit der Frage konfrontiert, die er sich selber noch nicht beantwortet hatte.

„Natürlich, wir," Ron war es, der antwortete. „Du sagtest bei der Beerdigung, dass du da hin willst und wir sagten, wie kommen mit, also nennt man das wohl ‚wir'."

Harry musste grinsen. Seine beiden besten Freunde würden sich an seine Fersen heften, was auch immer er tat und der Gedanke, sie bei sich zu wissen, tat ihm gut.

„Natürlich, wir," sagte er deshalb und erntete zufriedene Gesichter. Die Entscheidung war ihm gar nicht schwer gefallen und sie fühlte sich gut an.

Die drei unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über Hermines Entdeckung, bis das Mädchen ihren Freund schließlich beim Arm nahm.

„Wir sollten mal nach unten gehen, sonst fangen sie doch noch ohne uns an."

Mit einem unsicheren Blick auf Harry standen die beiden auf.

„Schon okay, aber ich will nachher genauestens Bericht, verstanden?" Harry rutschte in seinem Bett wieder tiefer unter die Decke.

„Alles klar, man," antwortete Ron noch, bevor Hermine ihn aus dem Zimmer gezogen hatte.

Nellie hatte sich in die Bibliothek im Erdgeschoss zurückgezogen. Obwohl sie sich beim Mittagessen so gut amüsiert hatte, gingen ihr doch immer noch alle aus dem Weg.

Überall, wo sie auftauchte verstummten Gespräche, wurden unsichere Blicke ausgetauscht. Das gefiel ihr nicht. Sie wusste, dass der Orden in der Versammlung, die jeden Moment beginnen sollte, über ihren weiteren Verbleib entscheiden würde und ärgerte sich, dass man sie dabei ausgeschloss.

Sie hatte sogar überlegt, sich einfach dazu zu setzen und sich zu weigern, wieder zu gehen, doch hätten ihre Energiereserven dafür nicht ausgereicht. Eigentlich wollte sie sich hinlegen, doch sogar in ihrem Zimmer herrschten Heimlichkeiten, die sie ausschlossen.

Nellie fühlte sich so einsam, wie sie sich noch nie in ihrem Leben gefühlt hatte.

Sie hatte Hermine, Harry und Ron noch einen Moment lang von außen durch die Tür hindurch belauscht, doch nichts Interessantes gehört. Nur noch mehr verwirrende Namen. Warum verheimlichte man ihr Dinge, die sie doch nicht verstand? Remus Lupin schien doch recht zu haben damit, dass sie diese ganze Sache nicht verstehen würde.

Weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie sich am besten die Zeit vertreiben sollte, hatte sie wahllos ein paar der dicken Bücher durchgeblättert, die hier in riesigen Regalen darauf warteten, gelesen zu werden.

_Auf- und Abstieg unbekannter Flüche_ war das erste gewesen, doch hatte sie es schnell wieder weggelegt, als sie die Illustrationen gesehen hatte. Einfach widerlich! Als nächstes hatte sie sich _Genealogie und wofür wir sie brauchen_ vorgenommen. Der Titel hatte harmlos geklungen und hatte sich als totlangweilig entpuppt. In _Ein Leben ohne Zauberei und wie ich es überlebt habe_ hatte sie etwas länger gelesen und es recht amüsant gefunden.

Sie hatte es aber ebenfalls zur Seite gelegt, als sie Schritte im Flur hörte und leise Stimmen, die sich gegenseitig zur Eile ermahnten.

Nellie hatte den Kopf aus der Bibliothek gestreckt und konnte gerade noch einen blauen Umhang erkennen, der in der Küche verschwand.

Ihr Entschluss war schnell gefasst und sie schlich sich zur Küchentür, legte ein Ohr dagegen und lauschte. Sie konnte zwar nur bruchstückhafte Sätze verstehen, doch reichte ihr das völlig. Sie wollte endlich wissen, wann sie aus diesem Alptraum wieder verschwinden konnte. Und sie wollte nicht darauf warten, bis sich jemand erweichte und ihr des Zeitpunkt gnädigerweise mitteilte.

In der Küche war Kingsley als letzter eingetroffen. Alle Anwesenden unterhielten sich miteinander und erörterten diese und jene Themen.

„Jetzt ist aber genug geschwatzt!" donnerte schließlich die Stimme von Moody in die Versammlung und rief alle zur Ruhe. „Wir haben einiges zu besprechen und ich habe keine Lust hier ewig festzusitzen, weil manche denken, dass hier wäre eine gemütliche Party!" Dabei sah er Tonks vorwurfsvoll an, die sich fröhlich mit Arabella Figg unterhalten hatte.

Niemand wagte es jetzt noch, mit seinem Nachbarn zu sprechen und alle sahen den alten Auror aufmerksam an.

„Remus kann uns gleich erzählen, was das Muggel-Mädchen und Harry über die Entführung zu berichten hatten. Wir sollten uns dann auch noch darüber beraten, was mit dem Mädchen passieren soll. Wir sind uns ja wohl alle einig, dass sie nicht einfach so nach Hause geschickt werden kann." Moody sah jeden einzelnen mit seinen beiden unterschiedlichen Augen an.

Remus trat vor und berichtete ausführlich, was die beiden Teenager ihm über die Ereignisse in dem Keller erzählt hatten.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, brach ein kleinerer Tumult aus, während dem die verschiedensten, haarsträubendsten Theorien aufgestellt wurden, was es mit diesem fremden Mann und dem Portschlüssel auf sich haben könnte.

„Das kann doch nur Severus gewesen sein!" rief Kingsley. „Wer sonst könnte die Wachen so einfach austricksen?"

„Dieser Hurensohn?" schrie Elphias Doge. „Der würde doch niemals einem Muggel-Mädchen helfen."

„Könnte dieses Mädchen sich das alles nicht nur eingebildet haben?"

„Vielleicht ist jemand von außerhalb dort hinein appariert?"

„Könnte dieser Malfoy Junge was damit zu tun haben?"

„Malfoy?" Ron war schneller auf den Beinen, als Hermine ihn zurückhalten konnte. „Dieses kleine Stück Drachenmist?"

Hermine zog ihn wieder auf den Stuhl zurück. Niemand schien von seinem Ausbruch größere Notiz genommen zu haben.

„Diese Schreierei bringt uns nicht weiter," rief Remus schließlich und hob die Hände. Die Anwesenden beruhigten sich wieder. „Es ist jetzt auch erst einmal nebensächlich, wer das war. Wichtiger ist eher, was es mit diesem Buch auf sich hat."

Er hob das braune Notizbuch hoch, so dass es jeder sehen konnte.

„Hat einer von euch eine Vermutung, was diese Worten zu bedeuten haben könnten?" er las das vor, was er entziffern konnte, erntete dafür aber nur Kopfschütteln und Schulterzucken.

In diesem Punkt, der Remus als ein wichtiger Schlüssel in diesem ganzen Rätsel erschien, waren sie noch immer keinen Millimeter weiter gekommen.

Remus ließ das Buch sinken und kehrte an seinen Platz neben Tonks zurück, die aufmunternd seine Hand ergriff.

„Wenn dazu nichts mehr zu sagen wäre, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir überlegen, was aus dem Mädchen und ihrer Familie wird," nahm Moody das Thema wieder auf.

„Ihrer Familie?" rief Mrs. Weasley. „Was meinst du damit, Alastor?"

Der rollte mit den Augen. „Wir nehmen an, dass Voldemort (ein Keuchen und Zusammenzucken durchlief die Küche), das Muggel-Haus ein weiteres Mal besuchen könnte, was für alle dort Lebenden gefährlich sein dürfte, das brauch ich ja wohl niemandem zu erklären."

„Aber wo soll sie denn hin?"

„Ihre Familie wird wohl am sichersten sein, wenn wir sie umsiedeln, das dürfte kein Problem darstellen," sagte Remus, der wieder aufgestanden war. „Schwieriger dürfte wohl die Frage zu beantworten sein, wo Nellie bleiben soll."

Molly schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und riss ungläubig die Augen auf. Tonks sah ihren Freund entsetzt an.

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa, dass sie nicht zu ihrer Familie zurück darf, Remus?" fragte sie.

Remus sah sie mit traurigem Blick an.

„Genau das wird das Beste sein," übernahm Moody die Antwort. „Voldemort könnte das Mädchen aufspüren, wir wissen alle, dass das nicht besonders schwierig ist. Und es ist einfacher, einen Menschen zu schützen, als fünf."

Bis zu diesem Punkt der Versammlung hatte Nellie wie erstarrt an der Küchentür gelehnt und sich ein Ohr platt gedrückt.

Ihr waren viele der Dinge, die sie gehört hatte, noch immer suspekt, doch dass sie ihre Familie nie wiedersehen sollte, war zu viel für sie gewesen. Wie konnte irgendjemand glauben, sie würde sich damit abfinden können? Wie konnte irgendjemand von ihr erwarten, dass sie ihre Familie verließ?

Sie war von der Tür zurückgewichen und starrte auf das alte Holz. Dann drehte sie sich um, rannte auf die Haustür zu, riss sie auf und wollte hinauslaufen. Sie musste hier weg, und das schnell, bevor sie jemand aufhalten konnte.

Ihr war, als würde sie gegen eine Gummiwand laufen, die sie mit Wucht wieder in den Flur zurückwarf. Sie landete hart auf dem Boden, ihr blieb die Luft weg. Doch sie stand sofort wieder auf und versuchte ein weiteres Mal durch die Tür hindurch ins Freie zu rennen.

Wieder wurde sie zurückgeschleudert und diesmal knallte die Haustür mit lautem Krachen ins Schloss und ließ sich von Nellie, die wieder aufgesprungen war, nicht mehr öffnen.

Laut fluchend schlug sie mit Händen und Füßen auf die Tür ein.

„Verdammte Tür, lass mich raus!"

Eine Sekunde später war Nellie nicht mehr die einzige, die im Flur wütete und fluchte. Das Portrait von Mrs. Black war aufgewacht und schrie, dass sich Nellies Nackenhaare kräuselten.

„Verfluchte Blutsverräter, Sittenpack, Lumpengesindel, raus aus meinem Haus!" schrie das Portrait, das eine dicke hässliche alte Frau beheimatete.

Es war Nellie bisher nie aufgefallen, weil es hinter einem Vorhang verborgen war.

Nellie starrte die Frau entsetzt an.

„Unwürdige Schlammblüter, Missgeburten, Verräter! Und jetzt auch noch Muggel!" Die Frau starrte Nellie mit einem Abscheu an, der das Mädchen erschaudern ließ.

Nellie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie mit ‚Muggel' meinte, erkannte es jedoch als eine Art Schimpfwort.

Lange hielt Nellies Starre nicht an. Zuviel Wut hatte sich in ihr aufgestaut, als dass sie sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen lassen konnte.

„Maul halten, du bescheuerte alte Mumie!" brüllte sie. „Giftnatter! Liebend gerne würde ich dein beknacktes Haus verlassen!"

Die Küchentür war aufgesprungen und Remus kam heraus gerannt, Ron und Hermine hinter sich. Er machte sich sofort an den Vorhängen zu schaffen und versuchte, sie wieder vor das Bild zu ziehen. Ron sprang ihm zu Hilfe.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du wertloses, dummes Schlammblut!" keifte das Portrait.

„Ich wage, was ich will!" schrie Nellie zurück, die rot angelaufen war und die Fäuste ballte.

„Was für eine Schande, in meinem eigenen Haus! Verschwinde hier, besudle nicht das ehrwürdige Haus meiner Ahnen!"

„Du kannst mir gar nichts befehlen, du verkalkte, dämliche, siffige Kamelscheiße!" Nellie war in Beleidigungen nie sehr kreativ gewesen. „Du läufst wohl nicht mehr ganz rund, mich so blöd von der Seite anzumachen?"

Ron, Remus und Hermine sahen Nellie entsetzt an. Auch das Portrait von Mrs. Black schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

Ron warf jetzt einen Blick auf das alte Bildnis, stutzte dabei und zog schließlich den Vorhang zu.

Ohne irgendeine Reaktion abzuwarten, rannte Nellie die Treppen nach oben, bis unters Dach. Dort kletterte sie durch das Fenster, die Trittstufen hinauf und setzte sich hinter den Schornstein. Hier war das Dach etwas flacher und sie ließ sich nach unten rutschen, bis sie auf dem Rücken lag und in den bewölkten Abendhimmel blickte.

Sie atmete schwer, fühlte sich elend und spürte wieder die Verletzungen, die doch eigentlich gut verheilt waren. Sie spürte ihr Herz rasen und versuchte sich zwanghaft zu beruhigen.

Was würde jetzt passieren? Sie konnte das Haus anscheinend nicht verlassen.

Sie hatte schreckliches Heimweh! Nellie begann haltlos zu zittern und legte sich die Arme um den Körper. Sie rollte sich so eng es ging zusammen und begann zu schluchzen. Sie wollte doch nur nach Hause!

Aus dem Schluchzen wurde ein Weinen und Nellie konnte sich nicht gegen die Flut an Tränen wehren, die über ihr zusammenbrach. So weinte sie sich selber in den Schlaf.

Die Zeit verging während Nellie dort oben auf dem Dach lag und ihr Kreislauf immer noch auf Hochtouren lief. Es begann zu regnen und wurde immer kühler, doch das Mädchen hatte keine Kraft mehr alleine vom Dach hinunter zusteigen. Sie nahm um sich herum nichts mehr wahr, sah nur die Gesichter ihrer geliebten Familie vor sich, die sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen sollte.


	9. Chapter 9

5

Kapitel 9:

Ron achtete gar nicht auf Nellie, die wütend die Treppen nach oben rannte. Er war mit etwas ganz anderem beschäftigt.

Er musste dringend zu Harry.

Während Remus wieder zur Versammlung zurückkehrte, rannte er die Treppe hinauf, Hermine keuchte hinterher.

„Ron, was ist denn los?"

Sie stolperte mit hochrotem Kopf ins Zimmer und atmete schwer, als Ron schon dabei war, Harry aus dem Bett zu ziehen. Der war über das Verhalten seines Freundes nicht weniger überrascht als sie.

„Was soll denn das?" fragte er und versuchte, seinen Arm aus Rons Griff zu befreien. „Was ist denn in dich gefahren?"

„Komm schon," Ron war ganz aufgeregt. „Ich muss dir was zeigen. Das wird dich umhauen!"

„Ich hau dir gleich eine runter, wenn du nicht sofort sagst, was los ist," erboste sich Hermine, die die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte und immer noch damit beschäftigt war, nach Luft zu ringen.

„Ihr seht es ja gleich," quengelte Ron. „Kommt einfach mit. Es ist wirklich wichtig!"

Harry hatte sich einen Morgenmantel übergezogen und schwankte ein wenig. Ron fasste ihn unter dem Arm und zog schon wieder an ihm.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich," beschwerte Harry sich und kam sich vor wie ein Invalide. „Ich kann alleine gehen."

So zogen die Drei los, die Treppe nach unten. Hermine und Harry hinter Ron, der geheimnisvoll tat. Vor dem Vorhang, hinter dem das Portrait von Mrs. Black verborgen war, blieb er stehen.

„Soll das ein W….," begann Harry, wurde aber von der streitlustigen ehemaligen Hausherrin unterbrochen, die Ron soeben wieder geweckt hatte, indem er den Vorhang zur Seite zog.

„Ruhestörer, Gossengören! hat man hier nie seine Ruhe?"

Harry und Hermine hielten sich die Ohren zu, doch Ron sah sehr mit sich zufrieden aus, während er das Portrait betrachtete. Als seine Freunde jedoch nicht zu begreifen schienen, gestikulierte er aufgeregt zum Bild.

„Seht ihr denn nicht ihren Schmuck?" rief er über das Gekeife der Frau hinweg.

Die Küchentür war wieder aufgegangen. Diesmal kam der halbe Orden heraus und sah sehr verärgert aus. Als Remus die Drei vor dem Portrait stehen sah, zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie fragend an.

Hermine und Harry starrten jedoch nur Mrs. Black an, die sich bereits heiser schrie. Genauer gesagt, starrten sie auf ihren Hals. Harry verstand, was Ron meinte und traute seinen Augen kaum.

Fred und George hatten sich inzwischen mit vereinten Kräften an den Vorhängen zu schaffen gemacht und es endlich geschafft, Mrs. Black zum Schweigen zu bringen, indem sie sie wieder zuzogen.

Nachdem nun Ruhe eingekehrt war, richteten sich alle Augen auf die drei Teenager, die sich gegenseitig Blicke zuwarfen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten," knurrte Moody, der wegen der zweiten Störung der Sitzung sehr aufgebracht war. „Und was suchst du hier unten?" Er deutete auf Harry.

„Ich wollte ihm nur zeigen….." begann Ron, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.

„Wir wollten eigentlich in die Bibliothek, Ron meinte, er habe ein interessantes Buch über….Ahnenkunde gefunden," sagte er und bedeutete seinem Freund stumm, den Mund zu halten. „'Tschuldigung, dass wir die geweckt haben," er nickte in die Richtung des Bildes.

„Wir sind eh fast fertig," meinte Remus daraufhin und war schon wieder auf dem Weg zurück in die Küche. Die anderen folgten.

Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen jedoch zurück ins Krankenzimmer.

„Hättest du nicht wenigstens den _Muffliato_ benutzen können?" maulte Hermine, der es gar nicht gefallen hatte, sich vor den Ordensmitgliedern so bloßstellen zu lassen. „Dann hätten wir sie vielleicht ein wenig befragen können."

„Das sagst gerade du?" ereiferte sich Ron. „Du hast dich doch immer so gegen die Hexereien des Halbblutprinzen gewehrt. Oh, wie gut kann ich mich noch dran erinnern: ‚_Dieser Halbblutprinz ist ein ganz böser Schurke_," äffte Ron Hermine nach, die immer wütender wurde.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich allerdings eine Situation differenzieren," sagte sie mit gefährlich zusammengekniffenen Augen. „So was nennt sich Situationsanalyse, wovon du bekanntlich ja wenig verstehst."

Harry, der mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt war, achtete nicht auf seine beiden Freunde, die sich jetzt böse anfunkelten. Ron hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Hermine warf sich demonstrativ die Haare aus dem Gesicht und trat ans Fenster.

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas.

„Das ist unglaublich!", meinte Harry schließlich und seine Stimme unterstrich seine Ungläubigkeit.

„Nicht wahr?" Ron, der sich schnell wieder gefasst hatte, war sehr mit seiner Entdeckung zufrieden. Er versuchte Hermines Schnauben zu ignorieren.

„Seid wann weißt du das?" fragte Harry ihn und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Hab's erst vorhin entdeckt," erzählte Ron grinsend. „Als Nellie diese kleine Auseinandersetzung mit der alten Black hatte."

„Nellie hatte mir ihr eine Auseinandersetzung?"

„Oh, ja, du hättest die Beiden hören sollen," Ron konnte sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Wundert mich allerdings, dass du es nicht gehört hast. War laut genug."

Harry, der davon nichts mitbekommen hatte, schüttelte den Kopf. Das war jetzt aber nicht wichtig.

„Das war das Medaillon, richtig?" fragte Ron aufgeregt und setzte sich neben Harry. „Du weißt schon, das, was du mit Dumbledore aus dieser Höhle holen wolltest."

Harry, der bei dem Gedanken an den Ausflug mit seinem Schulleiter den Kopf hängen ließ, nickte.

„Ja, es sieht genauso aus."

Harry hatte das nachgemachte Medaillon, das er und Dumbledore aus der Höhle geborgen hatten, lange genug mit sich herum geschleppt, in den Händen gehalten und betrachtet, um es stets wieder zuerkennen. Auch wenn es nur eine Fälschung war, hatte es doch große Ähnlichkeit mit dem echten Schmuckstück, das Harry zweimal in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen hatte. Und hier war es plötzlich wieder. Harry war sich sicher, diesmal das Original vor sich gehabt zu haben. Das Zeichen Slytherins war eindeutig erkennbar gewesen.

Harry war sich darüber im Klaren, dass es sich hier nur um ein Portrait handelte. Das Schmuckstück war nicht tatsächlich greifbar nah, aber er hatte einen Anhaltspunkt zu einem weiteren Horkrux.

„Wie könnte sie da dran gekommen sein?" fragte Ron, der sich auf den Rücken gelegt hatte.

„R.A.B.," ertönte Hermines Stimme vom Fenster her. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu den Jungen, drehte sich nun aber um. Ihre Wut auf Ron schien verflogen zu sein, „Das stand doch unter diesem Zettel, der in dem falschen Medaillon steckte, nicht wahr, Harry?"

„Ja, stimmt," antwortete der verwirrt.

„Die Initialen müssen für Regulus Black stehen," fing Hermine an.

„Sirius' Todesser Bruder," beendete Harry ihren Satz. Seine Fäuste waren geballt, ohne dass er es bemerkte.

„Genau," Hermine sah ihn besorgt an und sprach weiter. „Er muss das Medaillon hier im Haus versteckt haben und nach seinem Tod hat seine Mutter es gefunden. Wahrscheinlich hielt sie es für eine Art Ehre oder so, ein Erbstück des berühmten Salazar Slytherin zu tragen und ließ sich damit portraitieren."

Hermine verfiel wieder in Schweigen und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Das würde zu ihr passen," murmelte Ron. „Sich mit fremden Federn schmücken, etwas Ruhm von anderen einheimsen."

Hermine blickte ihn schmunzelnd an.

„Wo hast du das denn aufgeschnappt?" fragte sie. „Das ist aus einer Muggel-Fabel."

„Keine Ahnung," meinte Ron schulterzuckend. „Vielleicht hast du es mal erwähnt?"

Harry hatte der kurzen Unterhaltung seiner Freunde wieder nicht zugehört, sondern dachte über das Medaillon nach.

„Könnte es dann nicht noch irgendwo hier im Haus sein?" fragte er schließlich.

Ron war sofort aufgesprungen.

„Das wäre möglich! Wir durchsuchen einfach alle Zimmer! Das wird wie'ne Schnitzeljagd!"

Hermine klatschte plötzlich in die Hände.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch an das erste Mal, als wir hier im Haus waren und alles putzen mussten?" fragte sie und man sah ihr an, dass sie auf etwas ganz bestimmtes hinaus wollte. Ihre Wangen glühten wieder, doch diesmal vor Aufregung.

„Oh, man, erinnere mich nicht daran," brummte Ron. „Den Schimmelgeruch hab ich immer noch in der Nase."

„Ach, als ob du so besonders ordentlich geputzt hättest," hänselte Hermine ihn.

Ron, der schon zu einer Erwiderung Luft holte, wurde von seiner Freundin überfahren, die einfach weiter sprach.

„Wir haben damals ein Medaillon gefunden, wisst ihr noch?"

Harry und Ron sahen beide verdutzt aus, sprach doch aus ihren Gesichtern die mangelnde Erinnerung.

„Wie kannst du dir nur all solche Sachen merken?" Ron war wieder mal von Hermine beeindruckt.

„Reine Übung," konterte die. „Keiner von uns konnte es damals öffnen."

Immer noch keine Reaktion der beiden Jungen. Hermine verzog enttäuscht den Mund.

„Ihr solltet wirklich was für euer Gedächtnis tun, sonst vergesst ihr irgendwann mal im richtigen Moment zu atmen," meinte sie gehässig.

„Wenn dein Gedächtnis so unglaublich toll ist, dann sag uns doch einfach, worauf du hinaus willst," Ron, der sich nicht gerne zurechtweisen ließ, hatte sich wieder aufs Bett gefläzt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nun, ich denke, wir können davon ausgehen, dass wir damals diesen Horkrux in den Händen hielten!" antwortete Hermine. „Doch bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht mehr hier ist," fuhr sie etwas kleinlauter fort.

Harry sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. Einen Moment vorher hatte er noch daran gedacht, wie viel Zeit und Ärger er sich mit dieser Entdeckung ersparen konnte.

„Und wofür dann die ganze Aufregung?"

„Mensch, Harry, überleg doch mal," Hermine hatte ihren McGonagall-Blick aufgesetzt und sprach auch fast schon wie die Professorin. „Wer hat letztes Schuljahr das Silbergeschirr mit dem Familienwappen der Blacks verhökert?"

Bei Harry ging ein Licht auf. Sofort veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder. Zuerst war es Erleichterung, da er nun wohl doch noch an den Horkrux heran kommen konnte. Dann veränderte er sich wieder in grollenden Zorn.

„Dieser miese kleine Dieb," zischte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

„Dung?" Ron sah zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her.

„Wer sonst?" fragte Hermine und sah ihn verwundert an. „Wer würde sogar seine eigene Mutter verkaufen, um an Schnaps zu kommen? Außerdem hat er damals mitbekommen, was wir alles an Schmuck und Silber gefunden haben. Als das Haus so lange leer stand, war es für ihn ein leichtes, sich die Sachen unter den Nagel zu reißen."

„Aber der Kerl kann das Medaillon an jeden verkauft haben!"

„Nun, zumindest wissen wir, wo er sich aufhält."

„Stimmt," meldete sich Ron wieder zu Wort. „Er sitzt immer noch in Askaban. Dad hat erzählt, dass demnächst Verhandlungen stattfinden sollen."

„Eben. Wir brauchen also nur einen Besuchstermin und können ihn fragen, an wen er das Medaillon verkauft hat."

Hermine setzte sich zu den Jungs aufs Bett und sah sehr zufrieden aus.

„Na, dein Wort in Gottes Ohr, Hermine, dass das so einfach wird," meinte Harry wenig überzeugt.

Allein der Gedanke, nach Askaban zu gehen, um mit jemanden zu sprechen, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Aber dann auch noch mit Mundungus Fletcher? Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was von beidem schlimmer war. Aber es war ein Anhaltspunkt und den musste er nutzen! Es war eine Spur, der er nachgehen würde, sobald er hier weg konnte.

Die drei Freunde begannen nach einer Weile über die letzte Ordenssitzung zu sprechen, als Fred und George ins Zimmer kamen.

„Was war denn mit euch beiden los?" fragte George in gespielt erbostem Ton. „Erst werft ihr alle Ordensregeln über den Haufen, dass ihr an der Versammlung teilnehmen dürft…"

„….und dafür, alle Achtung!.." ergänzte Fred.

„….und dann haut ihr einfach so mitten drin ab?"

„Haben wir was wichtiges verpasst?" fragte Hermine sofort nach.

„Nun, einen kleinen Wutausbruch von Moody…"

„…einen netten kleinen Ich-habs-euch-doch-gesagt-Aussetzer von Mum…."

„….und einen Schlichtungs-Versuch von Remus, sonst nichts weiter."

„Und, was habt ihr jetzt eigentlich wegen Nellie entschieden?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Na ja," begann Hermine. „Ihre Familie soll umgesiedelt werden und Moody meinte, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn Nellie erst mal nicht zu ihnen zurückkehrt. Aber bevor das entschieden wurde, war der kleine Zwischenfall mit Mrs. Black."

„Sie darf nicht zu ihrer Familie zurück?" Harry war entsetzt. Nellie hatte immer so liebevoll von ihren Eltern und ihren Schwestern erzählt, dass diese Nachricht für sie ein Schock sein würde. „Das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein!"

„Moody ist das vollkommen ernst," meinte Fred, dem zur Abwechslung mal jeder Sinn für Humor abhanden gekommen war. „Er meinte, wir sollten dich fragen, ob du es ihr nicht erzählen könntest. Zu dir hat sie anscheinend den besseren Draht."

„Wo ist sie eigentlich?" George sah sich im Zimmer um. „Wir hatten eigentlich gehofft, dass sie hier wäre."

„Keine Ahnung," auch Ron sah sich überflüssigerweise im Raum um. „Nachdem sie die olle Black zum verstummen gebracht hat, hab ich sie nicht mehr gesehen."

„Natürlich hast du sie gesehen! Sie kam vorhin hier rein, erinnerst du dich nicht?", meinte Hermine und schüttelte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf. „Vielleicht sollten wir sie suchen." Sie wirkte besorgt.

„Ach, sie wird schon wieder auftauchen," winkte Ron ab. „Sie ist den ganzen Tag schon durchs Haus gestromert."

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie einen Teil der Versammlung mitangehört hat, oder wie sonst würdest du dir ihren extremen Ausbruch erklären?" Hermine sah Ron auffordernd an.

„Sie schien mir die ganze Zeit ziemlich gereizt."

„Was mich nicht besonders wundert." Hermines Augenbrauen nahmen wieder einen strengen Ausdruck an.

„Ach, Hermine, ist ja gut, wir suchen sie," Ron hob abwehrend die Hände.

Noch eine Stunde verging, bevor Nellie auf dem Dach gefunden wurde.

Moodys magisches Auge musste zur Verstärkung gebeten werden, da das Mädchen nirgends im Haus gefunden werden konnte. George war schließlich durch das Fenster in den Regen hinaus geklettert und hatte sie rein geholt.

Nellie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt völlig unterkühlt. Ihr Kreislauf hatte letztendlich unter all dem Druck aufgegeben. Sie war durchnässt und zitterte.

Als Nellie das nächste Mal aufwachte fühlte sie sich von einer angenehme Wärme und Sorglosigkeit umhüllt. Ihr Ausflug hoch aufs Dach erschien ihr weit weg gerückt. Diese Wirkung hatte sie einem Trank zu verdanken, den Mrs. Weasley aus einem ihrer Haushaltsheilzauber-Bücher kannte.

Nellie war rundum zufrieden, ausgeglichen und nicht in der Lage, sich um irgendetwas Sorgen zu machen. Sie lächelte und war das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder glücklich. Obwohl sie die Herkunft dieses Gefühls nicht kannte.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte eine freundliche Stimme ganz nah neben ihr.

Nellie drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung und sah Harry ins Gesicht. Er hatte sich neben sie gelegt, ganz genauso wie sie vor kurzem neben ihm gelegen hatte. Jetzt verstand sie die Herkunft dieses glücklichen Gefühls. Hier war jemand, der sie gern hatte, das war im Moment Grund genug, glücklich zu sein.

„Ganz okay," murmelte sie und zog sich die Decke bis unter die Nasenspitze.

Es war schön, dass er hier war.

Harry hatte beobachtet, wie George Nellie herein getragen hatte und hatte an Hermines Worte denken müssen, dass sie sich in diesem Haus wahrscheinlich sehr einsam fühlte. Deshalb hatte er beschlossen, für sie da zu sein.

Er konnte nicht beschreiben, was für Gefühle es waren, die sie in ihm auslöste, aber es war nicht das gleiche, wie bei Ginny. Mit Nellie verband ihn etwas anderes.

„Wann kann ich hier weg, Harry?" fragte Nellie plötzlich.

Die Wirkung des Beruhigungstranks ließ langsam nach und sie erinnerte sich wieder an die Versammlung, die sie belauscht hatte.

Harry sah sie lange an und überlegte, was er ihr sagen sollte.

„Erst einmal bleibst du hier bei uns, hier bist du in Sicherheit," und als Nellie protestierend den Kopf drehte, fügte er hinzu: „Deiner Familie passiert nichts, solange Voldemort nichts von ihnen weiß. Du wirst sie sicher wiedersehen, ich weiß nur nicht wann."

Nellie sah ihn so unsagbar traurig an, dass er daran denken musste, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, Sirius letztes Weihnachten in diesem Haus allein zurück zu lassen.

Nellie war nicht mehr in der Lage wütend zu werden. Außerdem traf Harry an dieser Sache ja keine Schuld. Doch konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen kamen.

„Ich möchte hier nicht bleiben," sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich kann hier nicht bleiben. Dieses Haus ist einfach….schrecklich."

„Ich weiß, aber du wirst sicher nicht ewig hier bleiben müssen. Lupin wird eine Lösung finden."

„Bitte, Harry, sag mir, was das alles hier zu bedeuten hat." Nellie dreht sich wieder zu ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. „Du hast es mir versprochen."

„Ja, ich weiß," antwortete er und begann erst stockend und dann immer flüssiger zu erzählen.

Harry erzählte ihr von seinen Eltern, von den Dursleys und Hogwarts. Er berichtete von Voldemort und wie er ihm schon so oft entkommen war. Er ließ auch Sirius' Tod und die Prophezeiung nicht aus. Nur von den Horkruxen sagte er nichts.

Nellie unterbrach ihn nicht. Sie sah ihn nur an, nickte ab und zu und berührte seine Hand, als er von Sirius' und Dumbledores Tod erzählte.

Es war Harry nicht so schwer gefallen, über all das zu sprechen, wie er erwartet hatte, es war sogar etwas befreiendes daran gewesen.

Er sprach etwa eine Stunde lang und sie wurden nicht unterbrochen.

Nachdem Harry geendet hatte, sah Nellie ihn noch lang an. Dann sagte sie: „Danke!"

Sie konnte jetzt vieles besser verstehen, fühlte sich nicht mehr ausgeschlossen und war in der Lage einzuschätzen, in welche Situation sie sich begeben hatte.

„Wie kommst du mit all dem zurecht?" fragte sie ihn.

„Ich hatte ziemlich viel Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen," antwortete er ehrlich.

Nellie drehte sich auf den Rücken und blickte an die Decke.

„Ich würde dir gerne helfen, wenn ich könnte," meinte sie nach einer Weile. „Aber das wäre wohl etwas anmaßend, oder?"

Harry musste grinsen.

„Mal sehen, was wir für dich finden können," meinte er nur und sah sie an.

Sie war süß, das konnte er nicht leugnen und er mochte sie sehr gern. Die braunen Haare standen ihr in alle Himmelsrichtungen wirr vom Kopf ab und sie begann wieder an den Fingernägeln zu kauen.

„Ich mag dich, Harry," sagte sie schließlich und wirkte nervös. „Ich fände es schade, wenn wir nicht mehr befreundet sein könnten." Nellie sah immer noch an die Decke. „Aber ich werde auch an deiner Seite kämpfen. So gut ich es eben kann. Oh, Gott, klingt das heroisch!" Sie schlug sich lachend die Hände vors Gesicht und streckte Harry, der auch lachen musste, die Zunge heraus.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir befreundet bleiben könnten," sagte er schließlich und nahm sie in den Arm. Es fühlte sich nicht so an wie bei Ginny, wenn er sie umarmte. Es war auch anders, wie bei Hermine. Es war nicht verwirrend, sondern irgendwie normal.

Nellie kuschelte sich an seine Schulter und hätte geschnurrt, wenn sie eine Katze gewesen wäre. Sie dachte an Ginny und wie sie wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie beide jetzt so sehen würde. Aber sie empfand bei dieser Umarmung nur Wärme und Geborgenheit, wie bei einem Bruder. Ja, das war die beste Beschreibung, die sie dafür finden konnte. Wie bei einem Bruder.


	10. Chapter 10

3

Kapitel 10:

Die nächsten Tage im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens vergingen ohne größere Vorfälle.

Nellie erholte sich dank Madam Pomfreys Heilkünsten sehr schnell von ihrem kleinen Aufenthalt auf dem Dach und Harry durfte zwei Tage später das Bett wieder offiziell verlassen. Die Schulkrankenschwester hatte ihn als geheilt eingestuft und ihn sehr besorgt angesehen, als sie ihn bat, das nächste Mal besser auf sich aufzupassen. Nellie erzählte ihm daraufhin, wie knapp er mit dem Leben davon gekommen war, was ihn doch etwas aus der Bahn warf.

Ginny verbrachte die nächsten Tage mit wütend verkniffenem Mund und war für niemanden ansprechbar. Ganz besonders nicht für Harry oder Nellie. Sie wollte ihren Freund an dem Morgen nach Nellies Aussetzer wecken und war mehr als erbost gewesen, ihn im Bett der anderen jungen Frau vorzufinden. Niemand hatte sie beruhigen können. Wobei Hermine und Ron sich aus der Sache demonstrativ heraushielten. Ron, weil er Harry seine Begründung nicht wirklich abnahm („Sie ist meine Schwester, vergessen?") und Hermine, weil sie das alles albern fand („Wenn Harry sagt, es ist nichts passiert, dann ist auch nichts passiert, basta").

Harry ging der Streit mit Ginny sehr nah, besonders weil er sich als zu unrecht Verurteilter betrachtete. Und so wurde er es nach zwei Tagen leid, ihr hinter herzulaufen und ließ sie einfach in Ruhe. Hielt sich aber vorsorglich etwas von Nellie fern.

Nellie war über den Streit der Beiden sehr betrübt. Sie wollte nicht, dass die zwei sich wegen ihr stritten und so hatte sie mehrmals versucht, mit Ginny zu sprechen, hatte aber nur böse Blicke und fiese Flüche zur Antwort bekommen. Nach allem, was Nellie inzwischen von der Zaubererwelt kannte, war sie sehr froh darüber, dass Ginny außerhalb der Schule noch nicht zaubern durfte! Doch hatte sie ihre Schlichtungsversuche schließlich auch aufgegeben.

Da die Mitglieder des Ordens ihr gegenüber immer noch sehr distanziert waren und Moody sich noch auf kein persönliches Gespräch mit ihr einlassen wollte (was ihr eigentlich auch ganz recht war, denn dieser Mann machte ihr wirklich Angst), hielt Nellie sich die meiste Zeit bei Harry, Ron und Hermine auf. Und sie bekam in den nächsten Tagen noch eine neue Gefährtin. Polly war wieder da!

Zwei Tage nach ihrem Nervenzusammenbruch waren Tonks und Arthur Weasley in das Haus der Carols zurückgekehrt, um dort ein paar von Nellies Sachen zu holen und hatten eine völlig abgemagerte und zerzauste Polly gefunden, die sich widerstandslos mitnehmen ließ. Was war das für eine Wiedersehensfreude gewesen. Das kleine Tierchen hatte sich auf Nellie gestürzt, als wollte sie sie zu Boden ringen, was sie auch beinahe geschafft hätte.

Nellie saß gerade mit ihren drei neuen Freunden in der Bibliothek und unterhielt sich, als die Tür aufging und ein grauer Schatten auf sie zugerast kam. Hätte Nellie nicht in einem weichen Sessel gesessen, wäre sie sicher vor Schreck umgefallen. So ließ sie sich von dem kleinen quietschenden Wesen das Gesicht ablecken und hatte vor Freude Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das Frettchen noch mal wieder zu sehen.

Tonks war hinter Polly in die Bibliothek getreten.

„Sie schien zu spüren, dass wir sie zu dir bringen würden, denn sie ließ uns die ganze Zeit, die wir im Haus waren, nicht aus den Augen," erzählte sie schmunzelnd, als sie der Szene zusah.

„Sie waren bei mir zu Hause?" fragte Nellie und streichelte Polly, die sich um ihren Hals gelegt hatte.

„Zunächst einmal, heiße ich Tonks, und nicht Sie," meinte Tonks und lächelte Nellie an. „Und, ja, wir wollten deine Sachen holen, die wirst du hier vielleicht brauchen. Außerdem haben wir einen Alarmzauber auf das Haus gelegt."

„Einen…wie bitte?"

„Einen Alarmzauber," wiederholte Tonks geduldig. „Wenn jemand unbefugt das Grundstück betritt wissen wir es."

„Aber das ist doch wunderbar, dann kann ich ja doch zurück," rief Nellie und stand auf.

Tonks sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Auch Harry und die anderen blickten zu Nellie.

„Hast du nichts aus dem Ausflug in diesen Keller gelernt?" fragte Tonks in ungewohnt strengem Ton. „Voldemort und seine Todesser könnten dich schneller weggebracht haben, als wir dir zur Hilfe kommen könnten!"

Nellie ließ den Kopf hängen und gab es von dem Moment an auf, weiterhin zu hoffen, dass sie doch wieder nach Hause könnte.

Dass Polly wieder bei ihr war, gab Nellie viel ihrer natürlichen Lebensfreude zurück. Sie lachte wieder mehr, hielt sich aber immer noch bei den wenigen Menschen im Haus auf, denen sie traute. Dazu gehörten seit dem Abend auf dem Dach auch die beiden Weasley Zwillinge. Nellie stand den beiden in Sachen Dummheiten anstellen, in nichts nach und so fand sich Ron an einem Morgen mit Federn gespickt wieder und brauchte eine halbe Stunde unter der Dusche, um sie wieder abzubekommen. Fred und George hatten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, einen Gegenzauber zu entwickeln. Ein anderes Mal verschwand der Wein aus Remus' Glas, jedes Mal, wenn er es an die Lippen setzen wollte. Nellies Idee dabei war gewesen, den Wein während dem Trinken in Essig zu verwandeln, aber Hermine hatte interveniert.

Polly hatte im Haus schnell alle Sympathien auf ihrer Seite. Auch wenn sie weiterhin allen Fremden gegenüber eher feindselig gegenüberstand, war sie doch der Mittelpunkt der kleinen Gesellschaft, die nun zusammen im Haus lebte. Polly klaute hier mal einen Stapel Servietten und verteilte sie dekorativ über den Salon. Oder sie fand ein amüsiertes Publikum, als sie Ron seinen Zauberstab mopste und ihn zu einer kleinen Verfolgungsjagd veranlasste. Wo auch immer sie auftauchte, wurden ihre kleine Leckereien zugesteckt und nach einer Woche sah man ihr ihre Fastenkur in dem verlassenen Haus im Ligusterweg nicht mehr an.

Nellie fühlte sich in dem riesigen düsteren Haus immer noch nicht wohl, doch hatte sie sich an die Situation gewöhnt und mochte ihre neuen Freunde sehr gern. Obwohl Harry, Ron und Hermine immer mal wieder in geflüsterte Diskussionen verfielen, während denen sie über die Suche nach den verbliebenen Horkruxe sprachen. Harry weigerte sich immer noch, mit irgendjemand anderem über seine Mission zu sprechen. Hermine fand das zwar unbegründet, beugte sich aber unter seinen Wunsch.

Einen Besuchstermin in Askaban zu bekommen, erwies sich als schwieriger, als erwartet. Da die Dementoren die Insel verlassen hatten, herrschten dort höchste Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und Besuche wurden nur noch in Ausnahmefällen gestattet. Und da Harry und seine Freunde nicht den wahren Grund für ihren Besuch nennen wollten, wurde ihnen kein Termin gegeben. Mr. Weasley machte ihnen aber Mut, als er von ihrem Vorhaben hörte, indem er ihnen anbot, dass sie vielleicht kurz vor oder nach der Gerichtsverhandlung mit Mundungus sprechen könnten. Er bot sich an, sich darum zu kümmern.

Währenddessen versuchte Harry immer wieder zu Ginny durchzudringen, die nach drei Tagen sturen Ignorierens ebenfalls die Sehnsucht schwach werden ließ. So kam es, dass die Beiden sich doch wieder versöhnten und Nellie sich wieder öfters alleine fand, wenn die beiden Pärchen für sich sein wollten. Denn dass Hermine und Ron sich ineinander verliebt hatten, blieb auch für sie nicht lange ein Geheimnis.

Indessen rückte Harrys 17. Geburtstag immer näher, doch war er entschlossen, ihn einfach zu ignorieren. Er wollte den Tag seiner Volljährigkeit nutzen, um zu dem Familienwohnsitz der Potters aufzubrechen. Und dieses Mal wollte er sich nicht wieder aufhalten lassen.

Zwei Tage vor seinem Geburtstag nahm Remus Harry nach dem Frühstück zur Seite.

„Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten, Harry," meinte er und blickte Harry ernst an.

„Was gibt es denn?"

„Wir haben alle Vorkehrungen getroffen, Nellies Eltern nach ihrer Ankunft am Flughafen in ein paar Tagen in ihr neues Zuhause zu bringen."

Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, hatte Harry ihn unterbrochen.

„Wie meinen Sie das, in ihr neues Zuhause?"

„Haben Ron und Hermine dir nichts davon erzählt?" fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Doch, schon, aber ich dachte nicht, dass das alles so heimlich ablaufen würde."

„Nun, wir mussten alles vorbereiten, bevor die Familie Carol aus dem Urlaub zurück kommt," erklärte Remus. „Wir werden ihre Gedächtnisse verändern, so dass sie denken, sie wären kurz vor ihrem Urlaub in ein neues Haus umgezogen. Es ist das Haus einer Bekannten von Tonks. Sie wird vorläufig im alten Haus der Carols wohnen, bis sie was neues gefunden hat."

Remus machte eine Pause und sah sich in der Küche um.

Nellie führte den Zwillingen gerade einen Trick vor, indem sie auf ein halb volles Wasserglas einen Pappdeckel legte, das Glas langsam umdrehte, den Pappdeckel los ließ, der am Glas kleben blieb und das Wasser nicht auslief. Die Zwillinge staunten nicht schlecht und Ginny klatschte in die Hände.

„Nellie wird mit euch im September nach Hogwarts gehen, dort ist sie in Sicherheit. Erst mal," fügte er hinzu und sah besorgt aus.

„Mit mir nicht," antwortete Harry mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich werde nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren Das habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt."

Remus dreht sich zu Harry um und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Wir haben schon darüber gesprochen, das stimmt," begann er vorsichtig. „Aber Harry, ich bitte dich, überleg es dir noch mal. In Hogwarts können wir dir helfen, wir können dich schützen und du kannst deinen Schulabschluss machen! Du musst auch an deine Zukunft denken."

„An meine Zukunft," nickte Harry. „Oh ja, daran denke ich ständig, keine Sorge."

„Harry, was auch immer du vor hast, und glaub nicht, dass mir entgeht, dass du irgendwas vorhast, brauchst du doch einen Schulabschluss, wenn du später einen Beruf ergreifen möchtest," Remus war näher getreten. Harry war mittlerweile so groß wie er und die beiden Männer sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Remus legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte traurig. „Überleg es dir bitte noch mal."

„Schon gut," meinte Harry. „Aber um was für einen Gefallen wollten Sie mich bitten?"

„Oh, ja," Remus sah wieder zu Nellie, die darüber lachte, dass die Zwillinge ihren Trick nicht nachmachen konnten. Polly hüpfte zwischen den Stühlen hin und her, verfolgt von Hermines Kater Krummbein. „Ich möchte dich bitten, dass du Nellie von der Umsiedlung erzählst. Und auch, dass wir in den nächsten Wochen einen Tag vereinbaren werden, an dem sie sich mit ihrer Familie treffen kann. Würdest du das bitte tun? Ich glaube, von dir würde sie es am besten aufnehmen."

„In Ordnung," entgegnete Harry.

„Danke. Und noch etwas anders. In ein paar Tagen wird das Vermächtnis von Professor Dumbledore bekannt gegeben," Remus' Stimme begann zu zittern bei diesen Worten. Harry hatte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals. „So wie es aussieht, wirst du darin auch erwähnt. Ich werde dich informieren, wenn ich was Genaueres weiß."

Remus nickte Harry noch mal zu und verschwand dann aus der Küche. Er war in letzter Zeit nur selten im Hauptquartier.

Seine letzten Worte hatten sehr geschäftsmäßig geklungen, doch konnte Harry sich vorstellen, dass auch für Remus Dumbledores Tod schrecklich gewesen sein musste.

Er verdrängte den Gedanken an dieses ominöse Vermächtnis aus seinem Kopf und setzte sich wieder an den Küchentisch. Ginny rückte sofort näher zu ihm und führte ihm den Wasserglas-Trick vor. Doch irgendetwas lief schief, denn kurz darauf hatte Harry ein nasses T-Shirt und Ginny kringelte sich vor Lachen.

Fred und George hatten inzwischen wieder mit Nellie die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt.


	11. Chapter 11

4

Kapitel 11: 

In den nächsten zwei Tagen mussten Nellie und Polly das Black'sche Anwesen ohne die Zwillinge unsicher machen. Die beiden wollten ihren Laden neu eröffnen.

Nach dem Einbruch hatten sie viele ihrer Produkte neu be- oder herstellen müssen und hatten die Gelegenheit dazu genutzt, ein paar Neuerscheinungen ins Sortiment aufzunehmen.

So waren sie zum Beispiel auf eine Schwarzwälder Kuckucksuhr gestoßen, die immerzu die falsche Zeit ansagte, und hatten neben ihren Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien Süßigkeiten entwickelt, mit denen man seine Augenfarbe verändern konnte.

Diese Neuheit hatte Hermine als erste zu spüren bekommen. Sie hatte unbedarft einen Schokokeks von Nellie angenommen und musste danach einen ganzen Tag lang mit violett blinkenden Augen durchs Hauptquartier laufen. Ron war begeistert gewesen. Hermine dagegen aß seit dem Tag nichts mehr, was auch nur im entferntesten nach _Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen_ aussah.

Nellie hatte die Zwillinge sehr gern gewonnen und verbrachte ihre Zeit am liebsten mit ihnen, denn immer noch machte sie die Erfahrung, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine bei ihrem auftauchen in ihren Gesprächen plötzlich verstummten. Lange würde sie das nicht mehr mitmachen!

Polly hatte sich inzwischen mit Rons Eule Pig angefreundet und die beiden flatterten und huschten den ganzen Tag aufgedreht durchs Haus. Damit brachten sie nicht nur Mrs. Weasley zur Verzweiflung. Die beiden hatten es besonders auf Krummbein abgesehen, den sie durch die Gänge jagten. Hermine bedachte Nellie immer wieder mit wütenden Blicken, doch Ron war in diesem Punkt auf Nellies Seite.

„Da siehst du mal, wie es mir in unserem 3. Schuljahr erging," meinte er zu seiner wütenden Freundin. „Du weißt schon, als dein verrückter Kater es auf meinen Krätze abgesehen hatte."

„Nun hör aber auf," fauchte Hermine. „Wir wissen doch beide, dass Krätze eigentlich ein mieser Verräter war und Krummbein ihn als einziger entlarvt hatte!"

„Tu doch nicht so, als hättest du das damals schon gewusst!"

Die beiden verfielen in ihre üblichen Streitereien und wurden von den restlichen Anwesenden nicht mehr weiter beachtet.

Ginny und Harry verbrachten soviel Zeit wie nur möglich zusammen. Auch wenn Nellie die Zeit mit Harry fehlte, so freute sie sich doch über das Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht, wenn Ginny den Raum betrat.

Nellie sah Harry inzwischen tatsächlich wie einen Bruder an, den sie nie hatte. Er stand ihr sehr nah und manchmal glaubte sie zu wissen, was er in einem Moment dachte oder fühlte.

Auch in der Gesellschaft der anderen Teenager fühlte Nellie sich immer wohler, dieses Haus jedoch blieb ihr suspekt. An die sprechenden Spiegel und murmelnden Gemälde hatte sie sich gewöhnt. Auch das viele Zauberstab-Gefuchtel im Haus konnte ihr nur noch ein schwaches Zucken abgewinnen. Wenn sich jedoch ein Zauberstab unvermittelt auf sie richtete, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, bekam sie Schweißausbrüche und rannte meistens panisch davon. Ihre Erfahrungen in diesem Keller, mit Voldemort, waren noch zu frisch.

An Harrys Geburtstag scheuchte Mrs. Weasley die vier jungen Leute mit Putzaufträgen durchs Haus. Sie sollten die Teppiche reinigen, die Betten frisch beziehen und im Wohnzimmer den Staub entfernen. Alle bis auf Ginny und Nellie gebrauchten ihre Zauberstäbe dafür und amüsierten sich bei dieser Arbeit ungemein. Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab von Tonks überreicht bekommen, den diese zusammen mit Nellies und Harrys Habseligkeiten aus dem Ligusterweg mitgebracht hatte.

„Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen," strahlte Ron, als er einen Staubwedel mit Magie dazu brachte, die Bücherregale entlang zu wedeln.

„Eigentlich sollten wir das doch besser auf Muggelart erledigen," meinte Hermine und duckte sich, als Rons Staubwedel an ihrem Ohr vorbeiwedelte. „Das ist gut für die Disziplin."

„Oh, der Meinung bin ich allerdings auch," rief Nellie, die niesen musste von dem vielen aufgewedelten Staub. „Ein bisschen Disziplin täte euch echt gut!"

„Du bist doch nur neidisch," meinte Ron, der dabei war, gleichzeitig zwei Staubwedel zu verhexen. Das war allerdings zu viel des Guten und die beiden Geräte begannen, statt zu putzen, sich gegenseitig durch den Raum zu jagen.

„So könnte man es auch nennen," grinste Nellie und versuchte, Harry dazu zu überreden, ihren Wischlappen zu verhexen, damit er ihren Job alleine übernähme.

Nachdem das Wohnzimmer wie neu glänzte, Rons durchgedrehte Staubwedel wieder zur Ruhe gebracht worden waren und die Betten frisch bezogen, nahm Harry Nellie zur Seite.

„Ich würde gerne was mit dir besprechen."

„Was gibt es denn? Geht es um Hermines Augen? Da wusste ich echt nichts davon!"

„Nein," Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Es geht um deine Familie."

Nellie wurde sofort ernst.

Seit der Versammlung hatte sie über dieses Thema viel nachgedacht. Sie hatte inzwischen verstanden, warum ihre Familie umgesiedelt werden musste, wollte aber noch nicht akzeptieren, warum sie nicht mitgehen konnte.

„Du hast erzählt, dass sie morgen am Flughafen ankommen," fuhr Harry fort. „Sie werden von da aus direkt in ihr neues Haus gebracht."

Nellie nickte nur und sah auf den Boden. Sie kaute schon wieder an ihren Fingernägeln.

„Lupin meinte, dass es das Beste wäre, du gehst im September mit nach Hogwarts."

Nellies Kopf fuhr in die Höhe und sie sah Harry mit großen Augen an.

„Du kannst dort deinen normalen Schulabschluss machen. Und bist in Sicherheit." Harry betrachtete Nellie ernst und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

Nellie war völlig baff. Nach Hogwarts? Auf die Zaubererschule?

„Das soll ein Witz sein, oder?" fragte sie nach. „Was soll ich als Muggel denn auf Hogwarts?"

„Du bist dort sicher, solange, bis ich meinen Auftrag erledigt habe," Harry sagte das sehr ernst. Nellie sah ihn immer noch an. Sie wusste, von welchem Auftrag er sprach und der Gedanke daran gefiel ihr gar nicht. Sie fragte sich immer noch, wie ein einzelner 17-jähriger einen so mächtigen Magier erledigen sollte.

In ihrem Kopf begann es zu kreisen. Sie fand den Gedanken schön, bei ihren neuen Freunden bleiben zu können und auch weiterhin in Harrys Nähe zu sein. Auf der anderen Seite dachte sie aber auch daran, wie viele Hexen und Zauberer dort sein würden, wie sehr sie dort als Sonderling gelten musste. Sie dachte auch daran, dass Harry ihr erzählt hatte, wie manche Zauberer auf Muggel reagierten.

„Aber, ich bin keine Hexe, das kann unmöglich euer Ernst sein," war ihr nächster Einwand. „Was werden die anderen dazu sagen? Ihr könnt doch nicht erwarten, dass ich mich da zur Zielscheibe für irgendwelche Spinner mache!"

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Ron, Hermine und Ginny werden schon auf dich aufpassen. Außerdem wird niemand merken, dass du keine Hexe bist, dafür sorgen die Lehrer schon."

„Und was ist mit dir?" stutzte Nellie, der nicht entgangen war, dass Harry nicht von sich gesprochen hatte.

„Ähm, ich…ich werde nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gehen," stotterte er. „Das ist eine Sache, die ich dir nicht erklären kann." Er ließ den Kopf ein wenig hängen. Eigentlich wollte er nicht, dass Nellie merkte, dass er immer noch Geheimnisse vor ihr hatte. Tatsächlich hatte er das gar nicht erwähnen wollen. Da hatte er sich aber ordentlich verplappert.

Nellies Blick verdüsterte sich.

„So, also immer noch der Geheimniskrämer," brummte sie und steckte die Hände tief in ihre Hosentaschen. „Wahrscheinlich wieder so eine Schutzmaßnahme."

Damit drehte sie sich um und ließ Harry im Wohnzimmer stehen. Polly, die sich auf dem Fensterbrett ausgestreckt hatte, wuselte ihr sofort hinterher.

Harry hätte sich selber am liebsten geohrfeigt. Hätte er nicht ein bisschen besser darauf achten, können, was er sagt? Mit so einer Reaktion hätte er rechnen müssen.

Harrys Geburtstagsfeier am Abend war gut besucht. Ron und Hermine hatten ein paar Freunde aus der Schule eingeladen, die alle mit verbundenen Augen hergebracht worden waren, (Moody hatte ohnehin schon genug über diese Feier zu mosern gehabt, da sollten wenigstens die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen aufrecht erhalten bleiben) und sogar einige der Lehrer aus Hogwarts waren gekommen. Neben dem kompletten Orden, versteht sich.

Es wurde eine lustige Feier, auf der Fred und Georges neueste Feuerwerk-Generation den Höhepunkt darstellte und einige Gäste mit neuen Augenfarben für aufsehen sorgten.

Polly hatte sich mal kurz blicken lassen, um sich ein Stück Kürbispastete zu stibitzen, aber Nellie hatte Harry ihr Geschenk schon am Morgen überreicht und blieb den Abend über in ihrem Zimmer.

Harry, der bei dem Gedanken an Nellie einen Kloß im Hals spürte, gab sich jede Mühe, seine Party trotzdem zu genießen. Immerhin war er jetzt volljährig, durfte ohne Einschränkungen zaubern und hatte nun freie Bahn für die Suche nach den Horkruxen.

Er hatte mit Ron und Hermine in den letzten Tagen viel darüber gesprochen und sie waren darin überein gekommen, dass sie am nächsten Morgen zusammen nach Godric's Hollow aufbrechen wollten.

Harry wollte nicht am Grimmauldplatz bleiben, nicht, wenn er es verhindern konnte. Hermine hatte lange auf ihn eingeredet. Hier würde er alle Hilfe bekommen, die er bräuchte und wäre nicht alleine.

Doch Harry hatte sich von seinem Plan nicht abbringen lassen.

Er hielt auch noch immer an seinem Wort fest, dass er Dumbledore gegeben hatte, dass diese ganze Horkrux-Geschichte unter ihnen bliebe. Nein, er wollte hier nicht bleiben, wo er immer wieder mit Fragen und Erinnerungen an Sirius bombardiert wurde. Er wollte zum Familiensitz der Potters und dort leben. Von dort seine Suche starten und dort bleiben. Der Gedanke, zu seinen Wurzeln zurück zukehren, wurde beinahe zu einer fixen Idee, von der er sich nicht mehr abbringen ließ.

Am nächsten Tag sollte es soweit sein. Alles war geplant. Sie würden früh morgens aufbrechen und den Fahrenden Ritter nehmen. Nur der Gedanke, Ginny und Nellie zurück zu lassen belastete ihn sehr. Doch er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand wusste, wo er hin ginge. Sie würden nur wieder versuchen, ihn davon abzubringen.

Harry tanzte gerade mit Ginny, die über das ganze Gesicht strahlte, als Remus Lupin und Moody auf ihn zutraten. Sie waren den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen und machten ernste Gesichter. Unmissverständlich machte Moody Harry ein Zeichen, dass er ihm folgen sollte.

Ginny war nicht begeistert, ihren Freund wegzulassen, fügte sich aber und ließ sich anschließend von Fred über die Tanzfläche schwingen.

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Harry sofort, nachdem er mit den beiden älteren Männern vor die Tür getreten war.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn wir das jetzt mit dir besprechen müssen," meinte Lupin und sah ehrlich zerknirscht aus. „Ist wahrlich kein guter Zeitpunkt."

„Papperlapapp," knurrte Moody, ungerührt wie immer. „Keine Zeit für Sentimentalitäten. Ein Zahn zieht sich leichter, wenn es schnell geschieht!"

Harry riss die Augen auf.

„Jetzt mach ihm mal keine Angst, Moody," Lupin grinste leicht. Harry sah seinen ehemaligen Lehrer wütend an. Er hatte keine Angst! „Es geht um Dumbledores Vermächtnis. Wir haben heute sein Testament bekommen."

Harry spürte wieder einen Kloß im Hals. Er hatte den Gedanken an seinen Schulleiter und Freund für eine Weile erfolgreich verdrängt, jetzt stürzten all diese Bilder wieder auf ihn ein. Verdammter Snape!

„Harry?"

Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf und nickte zum Zeichen, dass er noch zuhörte.

„Er hat dir einen Brief hinterlassen," erklärte Lupin und Moody streckte Harry einen großen Briefumschlag entgegen.

Harry nahm den Umschlag, spürte, dass er etwas Schweres enthielt und starrte auf die so wohlbekannte Schrift: _Harry James Potter_.

Lupin und Moody sahen Harry an, als würden sie auf eine Reaktion warten. Als die ausblieb wandte sich Moody wieder zur Tür.

„Nun, ich hab gesehen, dass Molly eine Orangentorte gebacken hat," knurrte er. „Davon will ich mir noch ein Stück sichern. Ihr entschuldigt mich."

Lupin ging ein Stück den Gang entlang, betrachtete kurz ein Bild, das einen düsteren Wald zeigte und drehte sich dann wieder zu Harry.

„Er hatte dich sehr gern, Harry," sagte er mit belegter Stimme. „Aber er hat schon lange geahnt, dass er sterben muss. Wir müssen uns alle daran gewöhnen, jetzt ohne ihn zurecht zu kommen." Nach kurzem Nachdenken fügte er hinzu: „Für dich muss es sicher besonders schwer sein. Harry, du weißt, wenn ich dir helfen kann, dann werde ich das tun. Egal, was es ist."

Harry nickte. Er starrte immer noch auf den Umschlag.

Hier hielt er den absoluten, den letzten Beweis in den Händen, dass sein alter Mentor fort war. Unwiederbringlich fort. Er war jetzt auf sich alleine gestellt, musste diese Aufgabe alleine bewältigen.

Harry dachte über Lupins Worte nach. Sollte er ihm von den Horkruxen erzählen? Lupin könnte ihm sicher eine große Hilfe sein.

„Ich weiß," sagte er dann nur, legte den Umschlag auf einen Tisch, so dass er ihn später mitnehmen könnte und ging einen Schritt auf Lupin zu. „Ich habe nur eine Bitte an Sie. Könnten Sie wohl auf Nellie acht geben, ähm…wenn sie in Hogwarts ist? Oder zumindest ab und zu nach ihr sehen?"

Beinahe hätte er gesagt, während er in Godric's Hollow wäre.

Lupin sah ihn ernst an. Er wusste, dass Harry nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgehen wollte, war mit diesem Entschluss aber alles andere als einverstanden. Doch war Harry mittlerweile erwachsen genug, für sich alleine zu entscheiden. Also nickte er.

„Natürlich werde ich das tun, Harry. Aber ich hoffe immer noch, dass du auch dort sein wirst."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder zur Wohnzimmertür und öffnete sie.

Harry folgte ihm und wurde sofort von Ginny bestürmt. Sie bemerkte schnell, dass etwas geschehen war, umarmte Harry daher herzlich und drückte ihm ein Butterbier in die Hand.

Moody hatte inzwischen ein paar blau karierte Augen und brummte ungehalten vor sich hin. Unter der Decke zischten und knisterten hunderte bunter Feuerräder, die einen angenehm kühlen Funkenregen auf die Gäste verteilten, der, sobald er auf dem Boden auftraf, die schönsten Blumen sprießen ließ. Der Teppich war schon übersäht mit kniehohen Orchideen, Gänseblümchen und Geranien in allen Farben.

Harry bückte sich, pflückte eine Nelke und steckte sie Ginny hinters Ohr. Sie errötete und drückte ihm zum Dank einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Harry hatte den restlichen Abend echte Mühe sich auf die Feier zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er an den Umschlag dachte, der draußen vor der Tür auf ihn wartete. Immer wieder überlegte er, was Dumbledore ihm wohl geschrieben haben könnte.

Nachdem Ginny etwas später ein wenig von der verbesserten Kanariencreme erwischt und sich in einen hübschen goldenen Vogel verwandelt hatte, forderte Hermine ihren besten Freund zum tanzen auf. Auch ihr war seine reservierte Stimmung nicht entgangen. Sie schaffte es jedoch genauso wenig, ihn wirklich aufzumuntern.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12:

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Harry endlich mit dem großen Briefumschlag auf sein Zimmer gegangen war.

Er saß einige Minuten auf seinem Bett und hörte Nellies gleichmäßigen Atemzügen zu, bevor er sich dazu aufraffen konnte, den Umschlag endlich zu öffnen.

Als erstes fiel ihm ein alter Schlüssel entgegen. Er war groß, das Metall grün stichig, aber nicht verrostet. Er machte den Eindruck, als wäre er sehr sorgfältig aufbewahrt worden.

Nachdem Harry den Schlüssel eine Weile ratlos betrachtet hatte, zog er einen Bogen Pergament aus dem Umschlag.

Er war erstaunt darüber, dass ihn die Erinnerung an Dumbledore in diesem Augenblick nicht schmerzhafter traf. Einen Moment lang musste er bei der Erinnerung an den spleenigen alten Mann sogar grinsen, der immer so fröhlich und unbeschwert gewesen war, obwohl er doch eine so immense Verantwortung zu tragen gehabt hatte.

Es vergingen wieder Momente, in denen Harry sich den Bildern überließ, die ihm in den Sinn kamen.

Schließlich las er den Brief, den sein ehemaliger Schulleiter ihm hinterlassen hatte.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wenn du diese Zeilen liest, bin ich wahrscheinlich schon tot. Hoffentlich war das für dich kein zu großer Schock. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, glaub mir bitte, Harry. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Umstände meiner würdig gewesen sind. Der Tod ist nur ein weiterer Schritt im Leben, den wir alle gehen müssen, aber er ist nicht das Ende des Weges. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich davor zu fürchten oder vor ihm zu fliehen, vergiss das nie. Damit haben wir Voldemort schon etwas voraus, Harry._

_Ich möchte dir in diesem Brief all das mitteilen, was ich dir zu meinen Lebzeiten nicht mehr sagen konnte. Zunächst zu den Horkruxen: Du kennst sie mittlerweile und bist heute wahrscheinlich auf dem gleichen Wissensstand wie ich. Du weißt, welche bereits zerstört sind und welche noch übrig bleiben. Du wirst die verbliebenen finden müssen, Harry, das ist keine einfache Aufgabe, aber du wirst es schaffen. Ich kann dir in diesem Punkt nicht mehr viel sagen. Folgendes möchte ich dir noch mit auf den Weg geben: In den letzten Tagen habe ich verstärkt nach der Tasse von Helga Hufflepuff gesucht und bin dabei auf einen Antiquitätenhändler aus Deutschland gestoßen, der diese Tasse eine Weile in seinem Besitz hatte. Mehr konnte ich nicht in Erfahrung bringen, da ich kurz darauf auf das Medaillon gestoßen bin. Der Name dieses Händlers ist Patrick Miersch. Er ist ein Zauberer, ahnt aber nichts von dem Wert dieser Tasse. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass er dir noch behilflich sein kann._

_Weiter möchte ich dir sagen, dass ein Horkrux an sich sehr schwer zu erkennen ist. Er muss sich nicht durch Äußerlichkeiten oder Magie hervorheben, sondern kann sehr unscheinbar sein. Du musst dich bei deiner Suche auf dein Gefühl verlassen, Harry. Dein Herz wird dir helfen, die richtigen Wege zu finden._

_Zu deiner Volljährigkeit möchte ich dir zunächst herzlich gratulieren und anschließend noch ein letztes Geheimnis anvertrauen, das ich vor dir verborgen habe. Doch glaube mir, es kann seinen Wert für dich erst jetzt entfalten. Ich möchte dir etwas schenken, das dir in diesem Moment sowieso schon gehört. Den Schlüssel für Godric's Hollow. Ich habe ihn für dich aufbewahrt, da dieses Erbe deiner Familie erst durch deine Volljährigkeit wirksam wurde. Ich habe es für dich gepflegt, vielleicht hilft es dir bei deiner Suche weiter._

_Wenn man am verzweifeltsten nach etwas sucht, sollte man sich manchmal an seinen Ausgangspunkt zurückversetzen, um es dort zu finden._

_Nun wünsche ich dir viel Glück, Harry. Ich weiß, dass du erfolgreich sein wirst, denn etwas anderes erwarte ich von dir nicht. Du bist ein großer Zauberer, glaube an dich selbst, an deine Freunde und an die Liebe. Glaube an dich, so wie alle anderen an dich glauben._

_Gib das Beste, zu dem du fähig bist – und dann übertriff dich selbst._

_In Freundschaft und Liebe_

_Dein Albus Dumbledore_

Harry musste sich über die Augen wischen, als er den Brief beiseite legte und den Schlüssel wieder in die Hand nahm. Godric's Hollow. Es war ohnehin sein Ziel gewesen, dorthin zu gehen, doch nun erschien es ihm doppelt wichtig. Es war, als habe er die persönliche Erlaubnis von Dumbledore bekommen und Harry sah es als ein Zeichen an, dass er genau in diesem Moment tatsächlich der rechtmäßige Besitzer war. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln machte er sich bewusst, dass er nun sogar zwei Häuser besaß.

Wenn er Dumbledores Worte richtig verstand, hätte er ohne diesen Schlüssel das Haus seiner Eltern gar nicht betreten können. Es musste also richtig sein, dass er dorthin ginge.

Harry dachte an Hermines Entdeckung von seiner Verwandtschaft zu Godric Gryffindor und überlegte, ob Dumbledore wohl davon gewusst haben könnte?

Was meinte er außerdem damit, wenn er schrieb, dass man an seinen Ausgangspunkt zurückkehren sollte, um etwas zu finden? War das so etwas wie ein Hinweis?

Doch Harry wollte darüber jetzt nicht mehr nachdenken.

Er sah kurz zu Nellie, die in dem anderen Bett schlief, drehte sich dann um und schlief selber ein.

„Harry Potter, du sturer Blödmann!"

Nellie war außer sich. Sie war aus dem Bett aufgesprungen, hatte rote Flecken im Gesicht vor Wut und fauchte Harry an, der gerade dabei war, seinen großen Schrankkoffer zur Tür zu schleifen. Polly sprang aufgeregt auf dem Bett herum. Sie war die einzige, die die ganze Aufregung zu genießen schien.

„Was soll das! Warum bist du nur so…stur?" Sie fand keine Worte für das, was sie empfand.

„Beruhig dich wieder!" Harry war frustriert. Er hatte gehofft, aufbrechen zu können, ohne dass jemand etwas davon mitbekam.

„Beruhigen? Hast du sie noch alle? Du haust einfach ab, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, und ich soll mich beruhigen?"

„Was auch immer du mir damit sagen willst, ich werde nicht bleiben!"

„Glaubst du, ich will dich von irgendetwas abhalten?" Nellie konnte nicht verstehen, wie Harry so schwer von Begriff sein konnte. „Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich mit dir mitgehen werde. Wohin auch immer."

„Oh, bitte, hör damit auf!" Harry wollte am liebsten einfach aus dem Zimmer verschwinden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Nellie davon überzeugen sollte, dass es besser war, wenn sie ihn einfach gehen ließe! „Du hast doch keine Ahnung, um was es hier geht!"

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, aber es scheint dich ja auch nicht zu interessieren, das zu ändern," fauchte sie und funkelte ihn an. Nellie musste tief durchatmen um nicht zu schreien.

„Harry, ich stecke in diesem Mist mit drin, warum kann ich dich nicht begleiten? Oh, Moment, das kann ich mir selber beantworten…weil ich ein, wie sagt ihr doch gleich dazu, Muggel bin." Verächtlich verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

Harry wurde wütend.

„Lass das, die Masche zieht jetzt nicht. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich niemanden mitnehmen!"

Nellie sprang sofort auf diesen Hinweis an.

„Ach, okay, also ist es doch der Grund, dass ich nicht zaubern kann, wenn du die anderen mitnimmst."

„Ron und Hermine wissen wenigstens, worauf sie sich einlassen! Aber glaubst du etwa, dass es mir gefällt, sie in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen? Meinst du ernsthaft, dass ich mir nicht jede Nacht Gedanken darüber mache, wie ich sie schützen könnte? Und dabei weiß ich doch, dass es nicht nützen würde! Ich hab schon genug Leute auf dem Gewissen, da musst du nicht auch noch dazu gehören, Nellie Carols!"

Nellie funkelte ihn weiter wütend an.

„Wenn du mir jetzt nicht gleich sagst, was du vor hast, Potter, schwör ich dir, schrei ich das ganze Haus zusammen und ich glaube nicht, dass du Publikum brauchen kannst, bei deiner kleinen Flucht. Oh, und ich hab eine nette Freundin kennen gelernt, die würde mich sicher liebend gerne unterstützen."

Die beiden Teenager standen sich kampfbereit gegenüber. Nellie hatte die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und Harry biss die Lippen zusammen.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich zum verstummen bringen könnte," antwortete er.

Nellies Nasenflügel bebten.

Diesmal atmete Harry tief durch.

„Nellie, bitte, mach es mir nicht schwerer als es eh schon ist!" bat er sie und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht habe, aber ich will dir nicht noch mehr aufhalsen." Er nahm ihre Hand und sah ihr in die Augen. Nellie spürte, wie ihre Wut nachließ. Sie spürte, dass es ihm wirklich nicht leicht fiel. „Ich möchte dich aber trotzdem um einen Gefallen bitten."

Harry wartete, bis Nellie schließlich nickte.

„Kannst du bitte Lupin sagen, dass ich in Sicherheit bin? Er soll nicht nach mir suchen! Professor Dumbledore hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, dorthin zu gehen, es ist wirklich sehr wichtig. Sag ihm bitte, dass ich ihm Nachricht schicken werde, wenn irgendetwas passieren sollte, ja?"

Nellie sah Harry ins Gesicht und nickte schließlich wieder. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, ihn so einfach gehen zu lassen.

„Danke," sagte Harry erleichtert, schloss sie in die Arme und nahm dann wieder seinen Koffer auf. „Und wir sehen uns wieder, versprochen!"

„Versprich nichts, was du nicht auch halten kannst, Harry Potter."

Harry grinste sie an, öffnete dann die Tür und verschwand.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen für Nellie einfacher, als sie erwartet hatte. Nachdem Harry, Ron und Hermine so plötzlich verschwunden waren, hatte sie alle Hände voll damit zu tun, den Ordensmitgliedern zu versichern, dass die Drei in Sicherheit waren und sich melden würden, wenn sich daran etwas ändern sollte. Es dauerte drei volle Tage, bis sich die Aufregung gelegt hatte.

Lupin schien nervös, fand sich aber mit Harrys Entscheidung ab. Moody ließ sich nur noch selten blicken und knurrte bei Nellies Anblick immer unwillig, als könnte sie persönlich etwas dafür. Er hatte sich aber mit der Erklärung zufrieden gegeben, dass Dumbledore mit Harrys Aufbruch einverstanden gewesen war. Auch Mrs. Weasley hatte sich schließlich beruhigt. Sie war in Tränen ausgebrochen, als sie erfuhr, dass ihr jüngster Sohn, ohne Nachricht zu hinterlassen, abgehauen war.

„Er ist bei Harry und Hermine," hatte Tonks sie getröstet. „Und denk daran, Molly, die drei haben schon so viel durchgemacht, sie wissen, wie sie auf sich aufpassen können!"

Die einzige, die sich mit Harrys weggehen nicht anfreunden konnte, war Ginny. Sie hatte Nellie eifersüchtig beäugt, als sie ihr davon erzählt hatte.

„Warum konnte er mich nicht mitnehmen?" hatte sie erbost gefragt. „Ich war immerhin im Ministerium auch dabei, und als die Todesser in Hogwarts waren! Warum behandelt er mich wie ein kleines Kind?"

Nellie hatte darauf nichts zu sagen gewusst, aber dass die beiden jungen Frauen gemeinsam zurückgelassen worden waren, schweißte sie in den nächsten Tagen enger zusammen, als sie sich hätten vorstellen können. Tatsächlich rätselten sie tagelang gemeinsam über die Fragen, wo die Drei hingegangen sein könnten.

Langweilig wurde es Nellie im Hauptquartier wahrlich nicht. Neben den langen Gesprächen mit Ginny und den Besuchen bei den Zwillingen in der Winkelgasse, bei denen sie Bauklötze staunte über die verrückten Scherzartikel, die es da gab, machte sie noch eine weitere neue Bekanntschaft.

Als sie drei Tage, nachdem Harry, Ron und Hermine verschwunden waren, morgens in die Küche kam, stand da ein Mann, den sie vorher noch nie gesehen hatte, und unterhielt sich mit Moody. Er musste wohl zum Orden gehören, doch war er ihr vorher nie aufgefallen. Er stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür und schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Nellie trat zu Mrs. Weasley, die am Herd stand und das Frühstück vorbereitete, und nahm sich einen Becher Tee. Als sie gerade auf dem Weg zum Tisch war, drehte der Fremde sich zu ihr, sah sie an und der Raum um Nellie herum begann sich zu drehen. War das in einem Zaubererhaus normal? Dieser Mann, der höchstens Mitte Zwanzig sein konnte, lächelte und Nellie fiel der Becher aus der Hand.

Mrs. Weasley runzelte die Stirn und ließ ihn mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes wieder zur Spüle segeln.

‚Oh, du meine Güte, reiß dich zusammen!' herrschte sie sich in Gedanken an, konnte den Blick aber nicht von dem Fremden nehmen, der jetzt amüsiert aussah. Nellie wurde rot.

„Miss Carols, das hier ist Emil Warthrow, er wird Sie nächstes Schuljahr unterrichten," stellte Moody in kurzen Worten vor.

„Wie bitte?" Nellie war verwirrt. Sie wusste, dass sie mit nach Hogwarts gehen sollte, das hatte Harry ihr erzählt, doch war das tatsächlich schon so beschlossene Sache? Und sie würde Unterricht von einem Zauberer bekommen?

„Mister Warthrow wird Sie in Ihren üblichen Muggel-Fächern unterrichte. Potter hat Ihnen doch sicher ausgerichtet, dass Sie an Hogwarts Ihren Schulabschluss machen werden?" Moody hatte sich an den Tisch gesetzt und nahm einen Teller mit Würstchen und Spiegelei von Mrs. Weasley entgegen. Auch Emil Warthrow hatte sich gesetzt und beobachtete Nellie immer noch aufmerksam. Er hatte blonde Haare und glänzende grau-blaue Augen. Er sah verflixt gut aus und Nellie musste sich schwer am Riemen reißen, ihn nicht anzustarren.

„Oh, ja, das hat er wohl, aber wie soll mich denn ein Zauberer in meinen Fächern unterrichten? Sicher versteht er doch gar nichts von meinem Abitur! Verzeihung, Mister Warthrow."

„Ab heute, Professor Warthrow, Miss Carols," verbesserte Moody sie und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann. „Und er versteht sehr wohl etwas davon. Er unterrichtet an einer Muggelschule, aber das soll er Ihnen besser selber erklären."

Nellie sah ihren neuen Lehrer neugierig an. Der lächelte nur, streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und machte eine leichte Verbeugung, als wollte er ihr die Hand küssen. Dabei lachte er immer noch.

„Sehr gerne würde ich Ihnen das erklären, aber nicht heute," sagte er und seine Stimme klang wunderbar. „Ich wollte Sie nur kurz kennen lernen, Miss Carols. Leider kann ich mich nicht aufhalten. Sie entschuldigen mich?"

Mit einer eleganten Verbeugung zu Mrs. Weasley und einem Nicken zu Moody ging er auf den Kamin zu.

„Wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts," sagte er noch lächelnd an Nellie gewandt, bevor er im Feuer verschwand.

„Wow," hörte Nellie sich selber seufzen, sah sich dann etwas panisch um, aber niemand schien diesen Gefühlsausbruch bemerkt zu haben.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13:

Hermine war ziemlich grün im Gesicht, als die Drei schließlich vor Godric's Hollow standen, und Ron hatte einen geschwollenen Knöchel, den er einem Koffer zu verdanken hatte, der ihn in einer ziemlich verwegenen Kurve von den Beinen gehauen hatte. Die Fahrweise des Fahrenden Ritters war also nicht nennenswert bequemer geworden.

Die Freunde standen vor dem Gartentor eines großen Anwesens. Das Tor ließ sich problemlos öffnen, doch hatten die Drei zweifellos das Gefühl, dass sie durch eine unsichtbare Barriere liefen, die sie durchleuchtete wie ein Metalldetektor.

Es gab also Schutzschilde hier.

Nachdem sie das Gartentor hinter sich magisch verschlossen hatten, ließen sie ihre schweren Koffer über den mit Moos bedeckten Schotterweg schweben, der zu einem hübschen Cottage führte. Das Haus hatte zwei Stockwerke, eine große Veranda und lag in einem Garten, der Hermine nur ein verzücktes ‚Wow' entlockte.

Es war offensichtlich, dass dieses Anwesen seit langem unbewohnt war, doch machte es den Eindruck, als könnten seine Besitzer jeden Augenblick zurückkehren und das Leben hier wieder Einzug halten.

In gewissem Sinne war diese Eindruck sogar korrekt. Denn der wahre Eigentümer kehrte tatsächlich zurück.

Harry hätte nicht sagen können, ob er sich in irgendeiner Weise an dieses Gebäude oder seine Umgebung erinnern konnte. Er empfand nichts besonders bei dem Anblick, höchstens eine wachsende Nervosität. Was würde er hier wohl finden?

Die drei hatten kein Wort gewechselt, seit sie Godric's Hollow betreten hatten. Sie blickten sich nur ungläubig um. Als sie schließlich vor der hohen Haustür standen, blickten Hermine und Ron Harry an. Dieser holte den Schlüssel, den er von Dumbledore bekommen hatte, heraus, zögerte einen Moment, steckte ihn dann aber doch ins Schloss, drehte ihn um und es ertönte ein leises Klicken.

Harrys Hände zitterten, als er den Schlüssel wieder in die Tasche gleiten ließ. Er wusste nicht, was ihn zurückhielt, die Tür einfach zu öffnen. Er konnte nicht im Ernst annehmen, dass er in diesem Haus immer noch die Leichen seiner Eltern finden würde.

Ron nahm ihm schließlich die Entscheidung ab und drückte die Tür auf.

Ein dunkler Raum lag dahinter. Eine Treppe war im Hintergrund erkennbar.

Ron, der seine Neugierde scheinbar nicht mehr zügeln konnte, schob Harry ein wenig unwillig zur Seite und wollte das Haus betreten, kam aber nicht von der Stelle. Er stemmte sich nach vorne, ruderte mit den Armen, war aber nicht in der Lage, die Türschwelle zu übertreten.

„Was ist denn hier los?" stieß er aus und schaute Hermine und Harry ungläubig an.

Hermine schnaubte nur.

„Ist doch klar, dieses Haus kann nur von seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer betreten werden," sagte sie und fuhr mit der Hand über die unsichtbare Mauer, die sich auch für sie aufbaute. „Nur Harry kann hindurch gehen."

„Und was ist dann mir uns, sollen wir vielleicht im Garten zelten?" Ron war gar nicht begeistert.

„Wahrscheinlich muss er uns erst dazu auffordern einzutreten, oder einen Zauber sprechen, oder so was ähnliches," Hermine überlegte fieberhaft.

Während dessen war Harry schon einen Schritt vorgetreten und verspürte dabei nur ein leichtes Flimmern. Er stand im Flur und konnte rechts und links zwei große geräumige Zimmer erkennen. Vor ihm führte eine schmale Treppe nach oben. Durch die geschlossenen Fensterläden sickerte das Sonnenlicht in weichen Streifen herein und zeichnete Muster in den staubigen Boden. Harry drehte den Kopf in alle Richtungen und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, den Geruch dieses Hauses wieder zuerkennen. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen und spürte eine tiefe Ruhe in sich.

Hinter sich aber spürte er die unruhigen Bewegungen seiner Freunde.

„Wie wär's, Kumpel, wenn du uns auch herein bittest?"

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, nahm seine Begleiter dann Beide an den Händen und zog sie einfach herein. Es funktionierte und Augenblicke später standen drei große Schrankkoffer, zwei Eulenkäfige und ein Katzenkorb neben der Treppe und drei Teenager besichtigten Harrys Elternhaus.

Zwei Tage später hatten die Jugendlichen das Haus bereits wohnlich hergerichtet. Der Staub war entfernt, die Fensterläden weit geöffnet, so dass eine frische Brise das Haus durchströmte und Hermine hatte in allen Räumen frische Blumen aufgestellt. Hedwig und Pig fühlten sich in ihrer neuen Umgebung sehr wohl und flatterten durch den Garten.

Harry verbrachte viel Zeit damit, durch die Räume zu laufen und nach Erinnerungsstücken seiner Eltern zu suchen. Ron und Hermine ließen ihn dabei respektvoll allein. Er fand viele alte Fotos, auch von seinen Großeltern und verbrachte einen Nachmittag damit, eine Kiste mit Kinderspielzeug zu durchwühlen. Er versuchte sich dabei vorzustellen, dass er selber damit vor Ewigkeiten gespielt hatte, konnte sich aber beim besten Willen an diese Zeit nicht mehr erinnern. An einem Abend fand er im hinteren Eck eines Kleiderschranks das Tagebuch seiner Mutter. Er nahm es mit ins Wohnzimmer, wo Ron und Hermine am Kamin saßen und Zaubererschach spielten. Er hielt es lange in den Händen, konnte sich aber nicht darüber klar werden, ob er das Recht dazu hätte, es zu lesen. Nach Stunden legte er es schließlich wieder an den Platz zurück, an dem er es gefunden hatte.

Hermine hatte schon am ersten Tag die Familien-Bibliothek entdeckt und verbrachte ihre Zeit meistens dort. Sie stöberte in Ahnenreihen und begründete diese Arbeit damit, dass sie schließlich noch immer auf keinen handfesten Beweis gestoßen war, dass Harry tatsächlich mit Godric Gryffindor verwandt sei. Und diese Bibliothek wäre für ihre Suche ein Geschenk des Himmels. Es verging kaum ein Tag, an dem man sie nicht mit mindestens einem Buch unter dem Arm durchs Haus laufen sah. Sie war sogar schon mehr als einmal über einem der Bücher eingeschlafen. Doch erschien sie Ron und Harry bei ihren Forschungen so gut gelaunt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und weil sie sich so prächtig amüsierte, gönnte sie sich ab und zu eine kleine Pause, die sie mit den Jungs gemeinsam verbrachte.

Ron war die ersten Tage in diesem Haus etwas unbeständiger Laune. Er hatte eine Weile versucht, Hermine bei ihrer Suche zu helfen, hatte sich dann aber mit der Begründung davon verabschiedet, dass er langsam eine echte Bücherallergie entwickle. Da Harry die meiste Zeit in irgendwelchen Schränken und Kisten wühlte, hatte Ron sich in den Garten zurückgezogen, wo er sich selbst bemitleidete. Er hatte es sich eigentlich anders vorgestellt, mit Harry hierher zu kommen. Nur die wenigen Momente allein mit Hermine entschädigten ihn für die Langeweile, die ihn sonst plagte.

Nachdem Harry das Haus seiner Eltern vom Keller bis unters Dach durchstreift hatte, konnte er schließlich keine Ausrede mehr dafür finden, warum er noch nicht nach den Gräbern seiner Eltern gesucht hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal, was ihn so sicher machte, dass sie überhaupt hier waren. Ja, er musste zugeben, dass er sich vor dem Moment gedrückt hatte, nach ihnen zu sehen. Es war etwas anderes, in ihrem Sachen nach Erinnerungen zu schauen, als vor ihren Gräbern zu stehen. Doch er war auch aus diesem Grunde hierher gekommen. Also wurde es nun Zeit dafür.

Ron und Hermine schlossen sich ihm sofort an, als er ihnen beim Frühstück am fünften Tag nach ihrer Ankunft von seinem Plan erzählte.

Ron, der sich in dem verwilderten Garten inzwischen sehr gut auskannte, führte seine beiden Freunde über einen schmalen, kaum noch erkennbaren, Weg zu einer Gruppe Obstbäume. Harry merkte, wie sich plötzlich alles in ihm gegen diese Begegnung sträubte, doch er zwang sich weiterzugehen.

Zwischen den Bäumen war ein kleiner Platz freigelegt worden. Hier hatte jemand das hüfthohe Gras entfernt und das Laub und Fallobst von mehreren Jahren zur Seite geräumt.

Hermine sah Ron erstaunt von der Seite an, der blickte nur puterrot im Gesicht zu Boden, grinste aber, als seine Freundin sich an ihn kuschelte.

„Du warst ja richtig beschäftigt," flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Wollte mich halt auch nützlich machen," antwortete er, nahm Hermine in den Arm und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Die drei standen jetzt direkt vor diesem freien Platz und blickten auf zwei Steinplatten hinab, die in den Boden eingelassen worden waren.

Harry starrte die Steine nur an. Ron und Hermine beobachteten ihn verstohlen von der Seite.

Hier waren sie also, seine Eltern. Hier hatten sie ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden.

Harry kniete sich auf die Erde und legte jeweils eine Hand auf einen der Grabsteine. Er war zu keinem Gedanken fähig, starrte nur auf seine Hände und nahm nicht wahr, wie Hermine Ron einen kleinen Stupser in die Seite gab.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Ron sie leise und rieb sich die Rippen.

Hermine starrte auf den Grabstein, auf dem der Name von Harrys Vater eingraviert war.

„Da," flüsterte sie und deutete drauf. „Erkennst du das denn nicht?"

Ron sah genauer hin. Hermines Finger deutete auf die linke untere Ecke des Steines und als Ron sich näher heran lehnte, konnte er sehr feine Linie erkennen, die Wörter bildeten, die für ihn allerdings keinen Sinn ergaben.

Verständnislos drehte er sich wieder Hermine zu und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Hermine warf Harry einen besorgten Blick zu, doch der hatte von ihrer neuerlichen Entdeckung nichts mitbekommen. Er kniete immer noch auf dem Boden und hatte die Augen jetzt geschlossen.

Hermine zog Ron von den Gräbern weg.

„Hast du es nicht erkannt?" fragte sie ihn sehr leise.

„Was erkannt? Diese Linien? Mir kommt das so vor, als hätte da jemand dran rumgekratzt," antwortete Ron genauso leise.

„Oh, Ron, das ist genau die gleiche Sprache, die auch in diesem Buch verwendet wurde, mit dem Nellie und Harry aus diesem Keller herausgebracht worden sind!"

„Hast du das Buch etwa gesehen?"

„Natürlich, hab ich es gesehen, es lag schließlich in der Bibliothek!"

„Oh, tschuldigung, war ne dumme Frage! Es gibt nicht viele Bücher in einer Bibliothek, die du nicht liest." Ron grinste, wurde von Hermine aber schnell wieder unterbrochen.

„Siehst du denn nicht den Zusammenhang?" Hermine war sehr aufgeregt. Sie verknotete ihre Finger nervös, blickte immer wieder zu Harry und trat von einem Fuß auf den nächsten. „Das sind keine Kritzeleien, das wurde regulär auf den Grabstein eingraviert. Das bedeutet, dass Harrys Eltern etwas mit diesem Buch zu tun haben müssen!"

„Wie kann das denn sein, Hermine? Dieser Fremde, der den beiden geholfen hat, muss ein Todesser gewesen sein! Und du glaubst doch nicht, dass Harrys Eltern was mit den Todessern zu tun hatten?"

„Sei nicht albern, Ron! Natürlich glaub ich das nicht! Aber wir wissen nicht, wer ihnen geholfen hat! Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob es ein wirklicher Todesser war, oder ob derjenige sich nur als solcher ausgegeben hat." Hermine begann zwischen den Obstbäumen auf und ab zu laufen. Sie hatte einen Finger an der Stirn liegen, während sie nachdachte. „Es könnte doch sein, dass dieses Buch einst James Potter gehört hat. Diese Schrift könnte eine Geheimschrift sein. Das würde passen, weil aus dem Orden keiner diese Schrift zu kennen scheint, aber wenn sie hier wieder auftaucht, dann könnte es passen."

„Würdest du bitte in einer Form sprechen, die ich auch verstehen kann?" Ron waren Hermines Gedankengänge ein Rätsel.

„Ja, und ich würde dem ganzen auch gerne folgen können," klinkte Harry sich in die Unterhaltung mit ein.

Ron und Hermine wirbelten zu ihm herum. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass er zu ihnen getreten war.

„Oh, Harry, entschuldige bitte," sagte Hermine und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ich bin nicht krank, Hermine," meinte er dazu. „Also, was habt ihr herausgefunden, dass ihr hier so flüstern müsst?"

Also erzählte Hermine ihm noch einmal von den seltsamen Zeichen, die sie in dem Portschlüssel-Buch und jetzt plötzlich wieder auf James Potters Grabstein entdeckt hatte.

„Und du glaubst, dass dieses Buch meinem Vater gehört haben könnte?" fragte Harry ungläubig. „Wie sollte es denn dann in diesen Keller gekommen sein?"

„Darüber denke ich ja gerade nach, Harry," entgegnete Hermine aufgebracht und begann wieder auf und ab zu laufen. „Wenn wir nur wüssten, was das für eine Art Schrift ist! Es scheint eine Geheimschrift zu sein, aber ich habe sie noch nie gesehen! Vielleicht…"

Hermine warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu, trat dann wieder an die Grabsteine, zückte ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die linke untere Ecke von James Potters Grabstein. Ein paar Funken verließen die Spitze des Stabes, nachdem sie ein paar unverständliche Worte gemurmelt hatte, doch nichts veränderte sich.

„Mist," fluchte sie leise als sie den Zauberstab wieder einsteckte. „Einen Versuch war es aber wert. Nur kommen wir so nicht weiter. Es muss einen Zusammenhang geben und ich werde noch darauf kommen."

Hermine sah ernsthaft entschlossen aus. Den besten Beweis für ihre Entschlossenheit lieferte sie damit, dass sie auf direktem Wege in die Familien-Bibliothek der Potters stürmte und den restlichen Tag nicht mehr auftauchte.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Die beiden jungen Frauen standen vor der Haustür, hatten ihre Koffer und Taschen um sich herum verteilt und sahen sich grinsend an.

„Willst du, oder soll ich?", fragte die eine mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Alter vor Schönheit," entgegnete die andere frech und machte eine lässige Verbeugung.

Die erste Frau nahm daraufhin den Messingtürklopfer in die Hand und betätigte ihn. Er gab kein Geräusch von sich. Kein Klopfen, nicht einmal ein leises Pochen.

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich stirnrunzelnd an, dann nahm die Erste den Klopfer mit der anderen Hand, holte etwas weiter aus und schlug so fest zu, dass die andere in Erwartung eines heftigen Klopfens zusammenzuckte. Aber nichts tat sich.

Stirnrunzeln.

„Ach, lass mich mal," meinte die jüngere und benutzte ihre Faust, um gegen die Tür zu hämmern. „So macht man das bei uns."

Die beiden Frauen lachten wieder und warteten, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Als Harry auf das aufdringliche Klopfen hin die Haustür öffnete, glaubte er erst, seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Die beiden Menschen, die da draußen standen, hatte er am allerwenigsten erwartet. Eigentlich hatte er hier, in Godric's Hollow, gar keinen Besuch erwartet.

„Ginny! Nellie! Was…?", Harry starrte die beiden mit offenem Mund an.

„Ach, frag nicht," jauchzte Ginny und wollte sich ihrem Freund um den Hals werfen, den sie jetzt seit einer Woche nicht gesehen hatte. Doch sie schien gegen eine Wand zu laufen und rieb sich perplex die Nase. „Was ist das denn?"

Harry musste lachen. Als dann auch noch Polly von Nellies Schulter in den Flur springen wollte und ebenfalls gegen den Schutzschild prallte und in Nellies schnell ausgestreckte Hände fiel, fand er es einfach nur noch herrlich.

„Herein mit euch Schönheiten!", rief er gut gelaunt, nahm sie bei den Händen und zog sie in den Flur. Nellie schüttelte sich etwas, grinste dann aber wieder und deutete auf den Türklopfer.

„Also, ehrlich mal, Herr Hausbesitzer, du solltest dein Heim wirklich etwas besser pflegen. Oder willst du vielleicht keine Gäste?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und als Nellie ihm den stummen Löwenkopf vorführte, der einen schweren Ring im Maul trug, zuckte er nur grinsend mit den Schultern.

Hermine und Ron waren inzwischen auch auf den kleinen Tumult im Flur aufmerksam geworden und kamen, um die beiden Besucherinnen zu begrüßen. Sie waren nicht weniger überrascht sie zu sehen, als Harry.

„Wie kommt ihr denn hier her?"

„Woher wisst ihr überhaupt, wo wir sind?"

„Danke der freundlichen Willkommensworte! Ach, komm schon, Harry, nachdem wir erfahren haben, dass du ein Haus geerbt hast, wollten wir uns das doch nicht entgehen lassen. Außerdem ist es echt unfair von dir, dass du es hier so gemütlich hast, während wir in diesem düsteren Schuppen rumhängen müssen," meinte Nellie und sah sich um.

„Eben, und dann auch noch mit Moody, und mit dem ist zur Zeit echt noch schlechter Kirschen essen wie eh schon. Wobei," fügte Ginny grinsend hinzu und löste sich langsam von Harry, den sie jetzt endlich umarmt hatte. „Nellies neuer Lehrer machte es uns nicht gerade einfach, da zu verschwinden."

„Lehrer?" Ron sah aus, als wäre er einem violetten Geist begegnet. „Seid wann interessierst Du dich für Lehrer?"

„Den solltet ihr mal sehen, sieht echt cool aus," Ginny grinste Nellie an, die zu verbergen versuchte, dass ihr das Thema unangenehm war.

„Das könnt ihr uns später erzählen," Harry sah die beiden Mädchen ernst an. „Jetzt will ich erst mal wissen, was passiert ist."

Und so kam es, dass die fünf Freunde in der kleinen Küche am Esstisch saßen und von den Keksen naschten, die Ginny mitgebracht hatte. Die beiden Neuankömmlinge mussten erst mal berichteten, was in den letzten Tagen im Hauptquartier los gewesen war.

„Also, erst mal solltest du wissen, Harry, dass ich mich absolut an das gehalten habe, worum du mich gebeten hast," meinte Nellie kauend.

„Das stimmt, sie hat ständig auf Lupin und Moody eingeredet," Ginny sprang ihrer neuen Freundin zur Seite.

„Aber du musst auch wissen, dass es schon ziemlich dumm von euch war, zu glauben, dass ihr dem Orden so einfach entwischen könnt," Nellie griff nach Polly, die gerade versuchte, auf ihren Kopf zu klettern und setzte sie auf den Boden.

„Allerdings. Wundert mich, dass die Euch nicht schon am nächsten Tag zurückgeholt haben," Ginny nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Die wissen, wo wir sind?" Harry sah wütend aus.

„Was glaubst du denn?" Ginny strahlte. „Wie sonst hätte wir hier her kommen können? Ich darf noch nicht zaubern und Nellie, na ja, sie übt noch…"

Hermine musste lachen. Wurde aber von Harrys Blick zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Hätte ich mir denken können," brummte er.

„Ach, komm schon, Harry, sie lassen dich in Ruhe, immerhin, wenigstens in dem Punkt haben sie auf uns gehört," Nellie nahm noch einen Keks und gab ihn Polly, die schon wieder auf ihren Schoß geklettert war.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Es gab vor zwei Tagen noch eine Versammlung."

„An der wir mal wieder nicht teilnehmen durften," fügte Ginny grummelnd hinzu.

„Der wir aber trotzdem zugehört haben," Nellie feixte zu Ginny hin, die wieder lachte.

Harry fiel auf, dass er die Beiden schon lange nicht mehr so fröhlich gesehen hatte.

Ron lehnte sich jetzt über den Tisch nach vorne.

„Langziehohren?"

„Bingo, Brüderchen, aber die Neuen," sagte Ginny im verschwörerischem Tonfall. „Mit denen kommst du durch jede Tür."

„Und?" Harry wollte Details hören.

„Ach, das Übliche," meinte Ginny mit wegwerfender Handbewegung. „ ‚Der Junge ist viel zu leichtsinnig', ‚Wir können die Drei doch nicht allein lassen', ‚ Die wissen doch gar nicht, worauf sie sich einlassen' und Mum: ‚Wenn ihnen nun was passiert?'" Hermine musste wieder lachen und ließ sich diesmal nicht davon abhalten.

„In kurzen Worten," erklärte Nellie, „haben sie beschlossen, dass du freie Bahn haben sollst, bei deinen Plänen."

„Auch, wenn keiner weiß, welche das sind," fügte Ginny hinzu und sah Harry von der Seite an. „Nicht einmal wir. Und glaub mir, sie haben uns gelöchert deswegen!"

„Und sie unternehmen gar nichts, um mich zurückzuholen?"

„Oh, sei nicht naiv, Harry," Hermine klinkte sich das erste Mal mit in das Gespräch ein. „Sicher werden sie dich wieder beschatten, das hat bei deinen Verwandten ja auch funktioniert. Na ja, mehr oder weniger, Außerdem hat Dumbledore das Haus scheinbar mit jeder Menge Zauber geschützt. Wahrscheinlich reicht ihnen das erst mal."

Harry murrte noch etwas vor sich hin. Schon wieder wurde er beschattet. Konnte man ihn denn niemals alleine lassen?

„Na gut, solange sie sich raushalten," meinte er schließlich. „Aber woher wissen sie von dem Haus?"

„Schon wieder so naiv," meinte Nellie und verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn dieser Dumbledore dir das Haus deiner Familie überlässt, wird er das doch mit Sicherheit nicht ganz alleine gewusst haben."

„Eben. Lupin wusste von Godric's Hollow und er war es auch, der uns davon erzählt hat," Ginny lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und sah sich in der Küche um.

Pig war gerade hereingeflattert. Als Polly ihn sah, flitzte sie von Nellies Schoß und war gemeinsam mit der winzigen Eule schneller aus dem Fenster verschwunden, als jemand sie zurückhalten konnte.

„Wir sollen dir ein paar Dinge ausrichten," Nellie richtete sich nun gerade auf, räusperte sich, als wollte sie eine Rede halten und fuhr dann fort. „Also, zunächst von Mr. Weasley: Am 16. August findet im Ministerium die Verhandlung um Mundungus irgendwas statt, ihr könnt vorher zehn Minuten mit ihm sprechen."

Harry sah auf und blickte Ron und Hermine an. Hermine nickte zufrieden.

„Dann von Moody, an Ron und Harry: Ihr habt in drei Tagen eure Appar…Akka…"

„Apparierprüfung," half Ginny nach.

„Genau, danke," Nellie verbeugte sich höflisch und Ginny erwiderte mit ernstem Gesicht diese Geste.

Wieder staunte Harry über die Fröhlichkeit der beiden jungen Frauen. Sie schienen keine Ahnung zu haben, auf was sie sich da einließen. Für sie schien das alles ein amüsanter Ausflug zu sein.

„Also ihr habt diese Prüfung am 9. August, auch im Ministerium."

Harry und Ron ließen etwas die Köpfe hängen. Harry hasste den Gedanken ins Ministerium zu gehen und den Zaubereiminister zu treffen. Ron war mehr als mulmig zumute. Er hasste Prüfungen!

„Und dann noch von Mrs. Weasley, an dich, Ron: ‚Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme, Ronald Weasley!' und dir, Harry, richtet sie aus, dass du mal von dir hören lassen sollst."

Ron war ganz rot im Gesicht geworden und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Wieso haben sie euch Beide geschickt und kommen hier nicht selber vorbei?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

„Och, sie dachten wohl, dass ihr uns nicht gleich die Köpfe abreißen würdet," meinte Ginny grinsend.

„Lupin hat gesagt, dass wir ein wenig auf euch acht geben sollen," Nellie schien sich über Harrys und Rons Gesichter königlich zu amüsieren. „Sie werden sich im Hintergrund halten, aber um ehrlich zu sein, wir haben sie so lange genervt, bis sie uns haben gehen lassen."

„Nun," stieß Hermine heraus, die die schlechte Stimmung der beiden Jungen bemerkte und klatschte in die Hände. „Jetzt seid ihr hier, machen wir also das Beste daraus."

„Verdammt, das Beste?" Harry schlug eine Hand auf den Tisch. „Das war doch genau das, was ich verhindern wollte, Hermine. Jetzt wissen wieder alle bescheid und beschatten mich auf Schritt und Tritt. Wieder werden sich jetzt alle möglichen Leute in Gefahr bringen, um mich zu schützen! Verdammt!"

„Nu aber mal halb lang," sagte Nellie, der das Lachen vergangen war. „Bescheid weiß außer euch keiner, was ihr hier eigentlich treibt. Und das mit der Gefahr will ich von dir gar nicht mehr hören, du wiederholst dich!"

„Gut! Und ihr werdet auch nicht bescheid wissen, weil ihr gleich morgen wieder zurückgehen werdet! Ihr habt eure Nachrichten überbracht, schön, gut, aber das reicht!" Harry sprang auf und verließ die Küche.

Die anderen sahen ihm hinter her. Ginny wollte ihm nachlaufen. Sie hatte ein zorniges Funkeln in den Augen, doch Hermine hielt sie zurück.

„Ist der in letzter Zeit öfters so?"

„Lass ihn mal," meinte Hermine ruhig. „Aber es liegt tatsächlich an ihm, ob er euch einweihen möchte, oder nicht. Das hier ist wirklich kein Spiel." Mit einem ernsten Blick erstickte sie alle restlichen Proteste der Beiden.

„Zeigt ihr uns dann wenigstens ein wenig das Haus und den Garten?"

Nellie wollte so schnell nicht aufgeben, sah aber im Moment keinen Sinn darin, weiterzudiskutieren.

Ron war den restlichen Nachmittag in schlechter Stimmung und Harry brütete in der Bücherei, also blieb es an Hermine hängen, Ginny und Nellie herumzuführen. Eigentlich hätte sie lieber in ihren Büchern weiter gelesen, sie war nämlich gerade auf etwas sehr interessantes gestoßen, doch freute sie sich auf der anderen Seite darüber, dass die Beiden da waren.

Harry hatte sich die letzten Tage eine Liste gemacht, mit allem, was er von den Horkruxen wusste und wo er nach ihnen suchen wollte.

Die Sache mit dem Medaillon beschäftigte ihn, doch musste er sich bis zu dieser Verhandlung am 16. noch gedulden.

Wo sich Voldemorts grässliche Schlange aufhielt, konnte er sich nicht im geringsten vorstellen und der Tipp mit der Tasse hatte sich auch noch nicht ausgezahlt. Harry hatte Hedwig am vorherigen Tag mit einer Nachricht zu diesem Patrick Miersch geschickt, rechnete aber erst in ein paar Tagen mit Antwort.

Und dann war da noch dieser ominöse Gegenstand, entweder von Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor. Wie sollte er den denn bloß finden?

Er zerbrach sich weiter den Kopf, wie er diese Horkruxe vernichten sollte, wenn er sie denn überhaupt fände. Er dachte an diesen seltsamen Trank, der Dumbledore in der Höhle so geschwächt hatte. Wenn dieses falsche Medaillon schon so dermaßen gut geschützt war, was würde ihn dann noch erwarten?

Harry hatte auch wieder angefangen, Bücher zu durchstöbern, nach Zaubersprüchen und Flüchen, die ihm behilflich sein würden. Er hatte auch angefangen, wieder mit Ron und Hermine diese Zauber auszuprobieren. Er wollte gut vorbereitet sein.

Die drei Mädchen standen schließlich vor den Grabsteinen von Harrys Eltern und sahen darauf hinab. Ginny schluckte schwer, doch Nellie beugte sich hinunter und fuhr mit den Fingern über die seltsamen Zeichen, die in die Ecke von James' Stein eingraviert waren. Hermine stutzte, als ihr das auffiel.

Nellie verengte die Augen, als sie die Zeichen überflog, als würde sie versuchen, sich an etwas zu erinnern.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Ginny, der auch aufgefallen war, dass ihre Freundin sich seltsam benahm und schaute über ihre Schulter.

„Hat das hier schon immer da gestanden?", fragte Nellie und sah Hermine an.

„Keine Ahnung, wir haben die Gräber erst vor einer Woche das erste Mal gesehen," antwortete sie. „Warum, kannst du das lesen?"

„Sicher, ihr etwa nicht?" Nellie blickte die beiden Hexen verwundert an. Die schüttelten die Köpfe. Hermine schien sehr aufgeregt.

„Was steht da denn, Nellie? Es ist wirklich wichtig!"

„Wichtig?" Nellie stand auf und sah Hermine an. „Wichtig genug, dass ihr uns sagen könnt, um was es hier eigentlich geht?"

Hermines Gesicht wurde sofort ernst und sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ginny sah nervös zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Das kann ich nicht entscheiden," sagte Hermine schließlich und musterte Nellie. „Aber ich lass mich nicht erpressen."

„Himmel, nein!" Nellie trat einen Schritt auf Hermine zu. „Ich will dich nicht erpressen!"

Hermine entspannte sich wieder etwas und auch Ginny atmete erleichtert auf.

„Aber ich möchte wirklich wissen, was das für ein Rätsel ist, das ihr da am lösen seid. Ich meine natürlich, wir," fügte sie hinzu, auf Ginnys erbosten Blick hin. „Wenn es hier sogar um rätselhafte Nachrichten auf Grabsteinen geht…"

„Es ist also wirklich eine Nachricht?", rief Hermine.

„Keine Ahnung, aber rätselhaft ist es," meinte Nellie und blickte wieder auf die Buchstaben hinab. „Da steht einfach nur ‚_VITALLARE'_."

Hermine und Ginny beugten sich sofort über die Ecke des Grabsteines.

„Wie hast du das erkannt?" Hermine war Feuer und Flamme. Ginny stand nur ratlos daneben.

„Es ist eine Geheimschrift, die ich in der Grundschule mit einer Freundin benutzt habe. Wundert mich echt, dass ihr so was nicht kennt! Aber ihr habt wohl bessere Methoden, heimliche Botschaften zu schreiben. Es ist ziemlich einfach. Man lässt den ersten Buchstaben weg, vertauscht den zweiten und dritten und setzt den letzten an den Anfang. Voilá: _Vitallare_."

Hermine staunte, Ginny starrte wieder die Zeichen an.

„Oh, wenn wir nur dieses Buch hier hätten!"

„Welches Buch?", fragte Ginny.

„Diesen Portschlüssel, der Harry und Nellie aus dem Keller weggebracht hat! Wenn Nellie diese Schrift lesen kann, könnte sie auch den Rest aus dem Buch lesen, das würde uns sehr helfen!"

„Worum geht es hier eigentlich?" Nellie wiederholte sich nicht gerne, aber diese Frage brannte ihr dermaßen unter den Nägeln, dass sie sie gerne noch ein weiteres Mal stellte.

Hermine sah sie nur traurig an.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15:

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Nellie hatten es sich am Nachmittag gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht. Hermine hatte für alle heiße Schokolade gezaubert. Ginny kuschelte an Harrys Schulter und Ron hatte einen Arm um Hermine gelegt. Nellie saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, kraulte Polly, die auf ihrem Schoß leise schnarchte und blickte in die knisternden Flammen.

Es war ein behagliches Bild, das sich einem möglichen Beobachter geboten hätte. Die Gesichter der Fünf jedoch waren sehr ernst.

„Ich hab echt andere Dinge, an die ich denken muss, da kann ich mich nicht auch noch um dieses Buch kümmern," meinte Harry und sah an Ginny vorbei ins Feuer.

„Aber es könnte uns helfen, Harry." Hermine versuchte seit einer halben Stunde, ihn davon zu überzeugen, sich ihre Theorie wenigstens anzuhören.

„Jetzt leg mal deinen Stolz beiseite und hör es dir wenigstens an," schnurrte Ginny ihm ins Ohr. Harry schüttelte sich und musste grinsen.

„Ihr zwei wisst genau, dass es wichtigeres gibt, als herauszufinden, was auf einem Grabstein steht, oder in einem Buch," sagte Harry und deutete auf Ron und Hermine. Ron hatte begonnen, eine Strähne von Hermines Haaren um seinen Finger zu wickeln. Er wollte sich nicht zwischen die Fronten stellen.

„Oh, wenn du mir nur zuhören würdest, dann würdest du verstehen, dass dieses Buch genauso wichtig ist," stöhnte Hermine. „Tatsächlich hat es vielleicht genau mit dem etwas zu tun, wonach wir suchen." Sie hatte einen verschwörerischen Blick aufgelegt, dabei fand sie es lächerlich, in diesem Haus um den heißen Brei herumzureden.

Nellie und Ginny tauschten genervte Blicke.

„Lässt du mich damit endlich in Ruhe, wenn ich dir zuhöre?", fragte Harry schließlich und streichelte dabei Ginnys Hand.

„Aber ja!" Hermine lehnte sich aufgeregt nach vorne, wurde aber wieder zurückgezogen, weil Ron ihre Haare immer noch in der Hand hielt. Mit leicht gestresstem Zungeschnalzen schob sie seine Hand zur Seite und sah wieder zu Harry hin.

„Also, wie ich schon sagte, hat Nellie diese Zeichen auf dem Grabstein entziffern können und ich bin mir hundert Prozent sicher, dass es die gleichen Zeichen sind, wie in dem Buch. Es ist eine Muggel-Geheimschrift, die unter Zauberern scheinbar nicht sehr verbreitet ist, also frag ich mich, wie es dann vorkommen kann, dass sie gleich an zwei verschiedenen Zauberer-Gegenständen auftaucht."

„Das hatten wir doch schon mal," murrte Harry.

„Gut, damit weiß ich wenigstens, dass du mir soweit zugehört hat," fuhr Hermine unbeeindruckt fort. „Also, solange ich nichts gegenteiliges herausfinde, gehe ich davon aus, dass dieses Buch deinem Vater gehört hat. Diese Geheimschrift könnte er benutzt haben, weil er nicht wollte, dass jemand mit dem, was er aufgeschrieben hat, Schaden anrichtet. Oder warum sonst sollte er einen Kode benutzen?"

„Vielleicht war es einfach nur ein Spaß," überlegte Ginny. „Vielleicht fand er es lustig."

„Das war auch meine erste Überlegung," sagte Hermine. „Ich gehe aber inzwischen davon aus, dass er an etwas gearbeitet hat, dass nicht für die Öffentlichkeit gedacht war, zumindest noch nicht. Deshalb hat er seine Notizen verschlüsselt aufgeschrieben. In diesem Buch."

Hermine sah in die Runde.

„Das kannst du aber nicht beweisen," sagte Harry. „Außerdem sehe ich noch keinen Zusammenhang zu Voldemort."

Ron zuckte heftig zusammen und verschluckte sich an seiner heißen Schokolade. Hermine klopfte ihm kopfschüttelnd den Rücken.

„Ron, langsam solltest du dich echt an den Namen gewöhnt haben," meinte sie ernst.

„Schon," antwortete Ron, der nach Luft rang. „Nur, wenn er so plötzlich genannt wird, geht's noch mit mir durch."

Hermine lächelte, drehte sich dann aber wieder zu Harry um.

„Also gut. Die Worte auf dem Grabstein hat Nellie als ‚_Vitallare'_ entschlüsselt. Es scheint so was wie ein Zauberspruch zu sein, wobei ich noch nie von ihm gehört habe."

„Es hat etwas mit ‚Leben' zu tun," mischte sich Nellie ein. „Zumindest heißt ‚_Vita'_ ‚Leben'. Und dieser Anhang ‚_lare'_ könnte abgeleitet sein von ‚_Anullare_", was so viel heißt wie ‚Auslöschen' oder ‚Entfernen'."

„Also muss es ein Zauber sein, mit dem man Leben auslöschen kann," nahm Hermine den Faden wieder auf.

Ginny, Harry und Ron starrten unter dessen Nellie an.

„Woher weißt du das?" Ginny bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu.

„Das ist Latein," antwortete Nellie, die offensichtlich überrascht war, plötzlich so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Noch nie davon gehört?"

Ron schnaubte und Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie auch immer, wenn ich mich nicht sehr täusche, hat dein Vater versucht, einen Zauber zu finden, der Voldemort schwächen, oder vielleicht sogar töten könnte." Hermine sah Harry an, der wieder ins Feuer starrte.

„Warum wusste das dann keiner?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Wahrscheinlich kam er nie dazu, ihn auszuprobieren," war Hermines leise Antwort. Jetzt waren alle Augen auf Harry gerichtet, der Ginnys Hand so fest hielt, dass sie sich schon auf die Lippe beißen musste. Sie legte ihm ihre freie Hand unter das Kinn, zog es zu sich und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Es sieht so aus, als wollte dein Vater dir damit eine Nachricht hinterlassen," flüsterte sie beruhigend.

„Ich glaube, er könnte gehofft haben, dass irgendjemand diese Schrift entziffern und sein Werk dann zu Ende bringen könnte," nahm Hermine das Thema wieder auf. „Was ja jetzt auch der Fall ist."

„Also glaubt ihr, dass ich Voldemort mit diesem Zauber erledigen könnte?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber du solltest ihn wenigstens im Hinterkopf behalten. Auch, wenn wir eigentlich nicht wissen, wie er wirkt."

„Das ließe sich doch leicht herausfinden," klinkte sich jetzt auch Ron in das Gespräch ein.

„Sie nicht albern," sagte Hermine genervt. „Das letzte Mal, als Harry einfach einen Zauber ausprobiert hat, ohne zu wissen, was er bewirkt, hätte er beinahe jemanden umgebracht."

Nellie zuckte heftig zusammen und sah Harry entsetzt an. Polly sprang entrüstet auf und hüpfte zu Harry aufs Sofa.

„Er muss es ja nicht gerade an uns ausprobieren," verteidigte Ron seinen Vorschlag. „Aber wenn einer von diesen Todessern noch mal auftauchen sollte, dann wäre das doch eine gute Gelegenheit."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Das kann jetzt nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Aber stand in diesem Buch nicht noch was anderes?", warf Ginny ein, bevor Ron und Hermine wieder zu streiten beginnen konnten.

„Allerdings, da waren zwei Wörter, die in normaler Schrift eingetragen waren, und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, war es auch eine andere Handschrift," überlegte Hermine, die sich wieder in die Kissen zurückgelehnt hatte.

„ ‚_Anullare'_ und ‚_Magia'_", sagte Nellie und sah ihre Freunde abwechselnd an.

„Genau," stimmte Hermine zu. „Wieder dieses ‚_Anullare'_, also geht es auch dabei darum, etwas auszulöschen. Wahrscheinlich hat derjenige, der das Buch gefunden hat, die Geheimschrift deines Vaters entziffern können und dann seinen Spruch weiterentwickelt."

Sie legte wieder nachdenklich einen Finger an die Stirn.

„Gefunden? Wie soll das denn jemand gefunden haben? Hier kam keiner rein, außer den rechtmäßigen Besitzern. Das hast du selber gesehen, Hermine." Harry hatte auch die Stirn in Falten gelegt, während er das sagt.

„Das verstehe ich auch noch nicht richtig," gab Hermine zu. „Aber ich vermute, dass jemand hier in diesem Haus war, bevor Dumbledore die Schutzzauber darüber legen konnte."

„Und was könnte dieser andere Zauber bewirken?" Ron hatte eine Hand ausgestreckt, um Polly zu streicheln, die sich auf Harrys Schoß zusammen gerollt hatte. Doch er wurde nur angeknurrt, und zog die Hand schnell wieder zurück.

„Hm, es muss etwas mit der Vernichtung von Magie zu tun haben."

„Also, Kumpel, ganz klar, wenn jemand irgendwann mal einen Zauberstab auf dich richten sollte und diese Worte murmelt, dann solltest du dich besser schnell ducken!"

Harry grinste. Hermine und Ginny sahen Ron erbost an. Nellie verbarg ein Lachen in ihrer Tasse.

„Gut, also werde ich bei Gelegenheit diese beiden Zauber ausprobieren," sinnierte Harry. „Nur zu Übungszwecken, versteht sich. Und an keinem lebenden Wesen," fügte er hinzu, als Hermine ihn wütend ansah.

„Ich habe noch etwas anderes herausgefunden," begann Hermine wieder zu sprechen, nachdem die Fünf eine Weile geschwiegen hatten. Alle Köpfe wandten sich ihr zu. „In der Bibliothek habe ich die Abschrift einer alten Heiratsurkunde gefunden. Da wurde die Hochzeit eines Albfort Schmithley mit einer Magreth Gryffindor bekannt gegeben."

Hermine sah die anderen an, als würde sie auf diese Aussage eine bestimmte Reaktion erwarten. Erntete jedoch nur ratlose Gesichter.

„Schmithley war der Mädchenname einer deiner Ururgroßmütter väterlicherseits, Harry," fuhr sie deshalb leicht genervt fort.

„Keine Ahnung, ob ich das schon mal erwähnt habe, Harry," meinte Ron daraufhin. „Aber ich persönlich finde es erschreckend, dass sie mehr über dich weiß, wie du selbst."

Harry konnte nur nicken.

Hermine fuhr fort, als hätte sie die Bemerkung nicht gehört.

„Das war im Jahr 1257. Aber es beweist eindeutig, dass du eine Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor bist."

Hermine sah sich triumphierend um. Doch blieb der erwartete Jubel aus.

„Na ja, um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab daran schon gar nicht mehr gezweifelt, seitdem du das das erste Mal erwähnt hast," meinte Harry nur und sah sie an. „Aber trotzdem, tolle Arbeit, Hermine."

„Moment mal," kam es von Ginny, die verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte. „Du bist was, bitte?"

Harry, Ron und Hermine tauschten Blicke.

„Ein Nachkomme eines der Gründer von Hogwarts," erklärte Hermine.

„Und dem Himmel sei Dank nicht von Slytherin!" Ron hatte die Augen zur Decke verdreht.

„Cool," war Nellies Kommentar, die mit der Information nur halb so viel anfangen konnte, wie die anderen. Hatte sie doch keinen Schimmer, von wem da die Rede war.

„Wow!" Ginnys Reaktion entsprach schon mehr dem, was Hermine erwartet hatte.

„Und was ändert das jetzt?"

„Also, eigentlich…." Hermine brach mitten im Satz ab. Ihre Augen bekamen plötzlich einen glasigen Ausdruck und ihr Mund blieb offen stehen.

Ron beugte sich sofort zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand auf dem Arm. Harry war ebenfalls sofort in Alarmbereitschaft.

„Hermine?"

„Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein," nuschelte sie und ihr Blick wurde wieder klarer. „Bin gleich wieder da!"

Und damit war sie aufgesprungen, stieß im vorbeirennen Nellies Tasse um und verschwand die Treppe nach oben in die Bibliothek.

Nellie sah ihr entsetzt hinterher.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, das ist Hermines übliche Reaktion, wenn ihr etwas einfällt," erklärte Ron, während er die verschüttete Schokolade mit einem leichten Armschlenker verschwinden ließ.

„Im Zweifelsfall immer in der Bibliothek nachschauen," ergänzte Harry und konnte sich auch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Innerlich war ihm jedoch wenig nach grinsen zumute. Schon wieder hatte er Dinge über sich und seine Familie erfahren, die er vorher nicht gekannt hatte. Wie viel gab es wohl noch, von dem er nichts ahnte?

Hermine brauchte nicht lange, bis sie die Treppe wieder heruntergepoltert kam. Natürlich hatte sie ein Buch bei sich. Es handelte sich jedoch eher um einen Hefter, aus dem mehrere einzelne Blätter Pergament herauslugten.

„Hier," sagte sie und ließ den Hefter ins Harrys Schoss fallen. Damit war Polly gar nicht einverstanden, die erschrocken aufsprang, beleidigt quiekte, Hermine böse anschaute und über Harrys Schulter hinweg in den Flur flüchtete. „Ups, Entschuldigung." Hermine schaute Polly bestürzt hinterher.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, sie wird es überleben," beruhigte Nellie.

Harry hatte inzwischen den Hefter geöffnet und die Pergamentblätter durchgesehen. Es schien sich dabei um alte Skizzen zu handeln, Baupläne vielleicht. Doch erklärten sie in keinem Fall Hermines plötzliches aufspringen.

„Und was soll ich damit?", fragte er sie deshalb. „Willst du mir damit irgendetwas Bestimmtes sagen?"

„Oh, Himmel, muss man euch denn immer alles erklären?" Hermine schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

Nellie war aufgestanden und hinter Harry getreten. Sie sah sich die Pläne über seine Schulter hinweg an.

„Das sind die Grundrisse von diesem Haus," meinte sie dann, streckte eine Hand aus und nahm Harry eine Seite ab. „Ja, ganz sicher. Hier steht ja auch der Name ‚Godric's Hollow'."

Harry drehte sich aufgeregt zu ihr um und riss ihr den Plan wieder aus der Hand.

„Tatsächlich!"

„Genau, das sind die Pläne, die zu diesem Haus existieren, seit es erbaut wurde. Ich habe sie aus dem Grundbuchamt ausgeliehen, da müssen alle Häuser eingetragen werden, egal, wer sie baut," erklärte Hermine und sah wieder sehr zufrieden aus. „Und siehst du das Datum?" Sie deutete auf die linke obere Ecke des Blattes, das Harry gerade in der Hand hielt.

„1257," las Harry vor. „Das ist das Jahr, indem die Beiden geheiratet haben, von denen du vorhin gesprochen hast."

„Ganz recht," Hermine nickte. „Dieses Haus war das Hochzeitsgeschenk von Margreth Gryffindors Vater. Es ist also, sozusagen, ein Erbstück der Gryffindors."

Hermine legte eine Pause ein, in der sie Harry nervös ansah.

„Ähm, das lässt mich vermuten, dass in diesem Haus auch Erbstücke von Margreths Vorfahren aufgehoben sein könnten, also…."

„Gegenstände, die einst Godric Gryffindor gehört haben könnten," vollendete Harry ihren Satz und starrte das Pergament in seiner Hand an, ohne noch etwas darauf zu erkennen.

„Genau," sagte Hermine leise. „Und du weißt, was das bedeutet?"

Nellie, die dem Dialog und den vielsagenden Blicken zwischen Hermine und Harry gefolgt war, stemmte jetzt die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte Hermine an.

„Das bedeutet, dass es hier etwas zu erklären gibt! Einmal mehr!"

„Vergiss es!", fuhr Harry sie sofort an. „Ihr werdet morgen wieder zum Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren und das ist mein letztes Wort."

„Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen, Harry Potter!" Nellie verlor langsam aber sicher die Geduld.

„Das vielleicht nicht, aber ich bitte dich darum," Harry stand Nellie jetzt gegenüber. Er sah abwechselnd zwischen ihr und Ginny hin und her. „Es ist mir ernst."

„Das letzte Wort ist hier noch nicht gesprochen," brummte Nellie, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief die Treppe hinauf in das Gästezimmer, das sie sich mit Ginny teilte.

Ginny sah Harry noch einen Moment lang enttäuscht an.

Dann sagte sie: „Ich dachte du hättest mittlerweile gemerkt, dass du Freunde an deiner Seite brauchst," und folgte Nellie.

„Was schaut ihr mich so an?", fuhr Harry Ron und Hermine an, als er sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

„Nichts, man, das ist deine Sache," sagte Ron, der die Hände abwehrend gehoben hatte.

„Ich glaube, du solltest sie einweihen, Harry, sie können dir genauso helfen, wie wir," sagte Hermine.

„Ich mag mit euch jetzt nicht darüber diskutieren," entgegnete Harry.

„Gut, dann sprechen wir darüber, was weiter zu tun ist."

„Zu tun ist?" Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Natürlich. Dieses Haus gehörte vielleicht nicht Godric Gryffindor selber, aber doch einer Nachfahrin von ihm. Und wir wissen, dass es, außer dem Schwert, das in Hogwarts liegt, keine bekannten Gegenstände aus seinem Besitz gibt. Ich betone, keine _bekannten_ Gegenstände, aber es könnte doch sein, dass es kleinere, vielleicht augenscheinlich unbedeutende Dinge gibt, die innerhalb der Familie weitergereicht wurden."

Hermine starrte in die Flammen im Kamin.

„Meinst du, dass…Vol…Ihr-wisst-schon-wer hier war und nach so etwas gesucht haben könnte?", fragte Ron und sah sich um, als könnte plötzlich eine Geheimtür aufgehen und der dunkle Lord persönlich daraus hervortreten.

„Das halte ich sogar für sehr wahrscheinlich," antwortete Hermine. „Das würde erklären, wie dieses Buch zu den Todessern gelangte. Er war wahrscheinlich nicht alleine hier und während er sich umsah, hat sein Begleiter das Buch gefunden und an sich genommen."

Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das linke Ohr.

„Doch wer es war oder warum es jetzt als Portschlüssel wieder auftauchte, kann ich mir nicht erklären."

„Vielleicht will jemand Harry einen Tipp geben," meinte Ron eher halbherzig.

„Davon gehe ich tatsächlich aus," überlegte Hermine und entlockte Ron damit ein überraschtes Schnauben.

Harry starrte immer noch die Pergamentblätter in seinen Händen durch.

„Nehmen wir mal an, Voldemort hat etwas gefunden, das er in einen Horkrux verwandeln konnte, und ich nehme an, dass das sein Anliegen gewesen ist. Dann wäre dieser Horkrux garantiert nicht mehr hier," sagte er und klang dabei frustriert. „Das heißt, wir wissen nicht einmal, ob er etwas gefunden hat. Wir sind also weiterhin genauso schlau wie vorher."

Hermine hob die Augenbrauen besorgt nach oben und beobachtete ihren besten Freund dabei eingehend.

„Tut mir leid, Harry."

„Ach was, Hermine, du wolltest mir ja nur helfen," erwiderte Harry und versuchte zu lächeln. „Wir können ja einfach die Augen offen halten, nach irgendetwas, das vielleicht das Symbol Gryffindors trägt und auf irgendeine Art und Weise verdächtig aussieht."

Ron und Hermine nickten.


	16. Chapter 16

Dieses chap widme ich zum einen tct, der sich doch so gewünscht hat, dass ich die Grabsteine etwas näher beschreibe,

zum anderen widme ich es aber auch meinem lieben beta kiwi, ohne dich würden die Fünf immer noch im Kaminzimmer sitzen…. Und natürlich meinem feechen - kuss an euch beide!

Kapitel 16:

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen sehr früh auf. Er hatte die Nacht über fast kein Auge zutun können. Immer wieder von neuem waren ihm die vielen neuen Informationen durch den Kopf gegangen, die er am vorangegangenen Abend erfahren hatte, und die ihm keine Ruhe gönnen wollten.

Er war also ein Nachfahre Gryffindors. Gut, damit konnte oder besser musste er leben. Doch dass sein Vater heimlich an einem Zauber gearbeitet haben sollte, um Voldemort damit zu erledigen, daran hatte er noch zu knabbern. Warum hatte er dafür eine Geheimschrift der Muggel benutzt? Nein, sein Vater hatte nichts gegen Muggel! Nur warum hatte er keinem seiner Freunde, denen er blind vertraute, davon erzählt.

Er wusste, würde er das nur rausbekommen, wäre er der Lösung dieses Problems schon ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen.

Als wären das nicht schon genügend Probleme, mit denen er sich rumschlagen musste, kämpften in ihm auch noch seine Gefühle ein ungleiches Duell, bei dem er sich selber nur als Zuschauer vorkam. Es war, als würde auf seiner einen Schuler ein Engelchen und auf der anderen ein Teufelchen sitzen.

Die Teufelchen-Seite argumentierte: _Du musst die Beiden einweihen! Ginny ist Deine Freundin und Nellie ist wie eine Schwester für Dich. Sie wollen Dir doch nur helfen und Du kannst jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die Du bekommen kannst. Außerdem wäre Ginny dann in Deiner Nähe._

Dann gab es aber auch noch die andere, die Engelchen-Seite, die ihn sehr an Hermines vernünftige Stimme erinnerte. Diese war der Ansicht: _Harry tue es nicht! Ja, Ginny und Nellie liegen Dir sehr am Herzen, aber gerade weil das so ist, musst Du die Beiden weg schicken. Denn eines ist sicher, wenn ihnen was passiert, dann wird das auch Dein Ende bedeuten. Also gerade, weil Du die Beiden so gerne hast, schicke sie wieder zurück!_

Harry dachte darüber lange nach und versuchte immer wieder einen Weg zu finden, doch der ersten Stimme nachzugeben. Die Vernunft siegte schließlich aber doch. Das Argument, die Beiden aus der Schusslinie zu bringen, blieb einfach überzeugender.

Er war sich im klaren darüber, dass seine nun endgültig gefasste Meinung nicht gerade auf Gegenliebe stoßen würde, aber da musste er nun durch. Später irgendwann würden sie das sicher verstehen … hoffentlich.

Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Die ganze Nacht zerbrach er sich jetzt schon den Kopf. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn pochte wieder einmal unangenehm und er beschloss, wenn er schon nicht mehr schlafen konnte, ein wenig nach draußen zu gehen.

Die Sonne schickte ihre ersten zaghaften Strahlen durch die dicht belaubten Kronen der Obstbäume, als Harry bei den beiden Grabsteinen seiner Eltern ankam. Es war angenehm frisch im Garten und Harrys Kopfschmerzen ließen fast augenblicklich nach.

Er setzte sich auf den Rasen vor den Gräbern und betrachtete die Inschriften darauf sehr genau. Auf Lily Potters Grabmahl standen neben ihren Lebensdaten in geschwungenen Linien die Worte: _Gott muss seinen Lieblingsengel sehr vermisst haben, dass er Dich so früh wieder von uns nahm_. Daneben war ein kniender Engel eingraviert, der eine Lilie in der Hand hielt.

Neben James Potters Lebensdaten stand: _Ein wahrer Freund setzt dem Leben die Krone auf_. Unter diesen Worten war ein stolzer Hirsch abgebildet, der seinen Kopf der Sonne entgegenstreckte.

Harry musste bei den Worten auf dem Grab seines Vaters lächeln. Sicher hatte Sirius diese Worte ausgewählt. Mit einem schmerzhaften Schlucken kämpfte er den Kloß hinunter, der sich bei dem Gedanken in seinem Hals eingefunden hatte.

Harry stellte sich seine Eltern vor, wie sie gemeinsam mit ihm durch den Garten liefen. Er war ihnen hier so nah, wie schon so lange nicht mehr. Hier hatte er das Gefühl, sie bei sich zu spüren.

Er legte seine leicht zitternden Hände auf die kühlen Steine.

„Ich würde euch so gerne wiedersehen," murmelte er und kämpfte gegen die Tränen. „Doch noch ist es nicht soweit. Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen."

Mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand fuhr er die feinen Linien der Geheimschrift auf James Potters Grabstein entlang. Dann stand er auf und lief in Gedanken versunken weiter durch den Garten.

Hinter dem Haus, zwischen verwilderten Rosenbeeten sah er eine Gestalt, die sich langsam bewegte.

Harry zog sofort seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und schlich sich näher heran. Die Gestalt wurde von einem hohen Rosenbusch verdeckt, der in voller Blüte stand und einen betörenden Duft verbreitete. Harry kam hinter dem Busch zu stehen und spähte zwischen den Zweigen hindurch. Sofort entspannte er sich und steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg.

„Guten Morgen," rief er statt dessen und trat hinter dem Rosenbusch hervor.

Nellie schreckte so sehr zusammen, dass sie eine halbe Pirouette in der Luft vollführte, dabei über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte und auf dem Boden landete.

„Verflixt, Harry," sagte sie, als sie sich wieder aufrappelte. „Guten Morgen."

Einen Moment lang hatte sie lächeln wollen, doch dann wurde ihr Blick wieder düster.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Harry neugierig und trat näher heran.

„Nichts besonderes, nur ein wenig Morgensport," antwortete Nellie kurz angebunden und begann wieder mit ihren Übungen, als wäre Harry nicht anwesend.

Sie stand mit leicht angewinkelten Knien da, hob die Arme langsam in runden Bewegungen über den Kopf, drehte den Körper sehr langsam nach rechts und schob die Hände dabei in einer abwehrenden Geste nach vorne. So ging es noch eine Weile weiter und Harry sah ihr aufmerksam dabei zu,

„Was für eine Art Sport soll das sein?", versuchte er es noch mal.

„Nennt sich Tai Chi, wenn du es ganz genau wissen willst," antwortete Nellie schnippisch.

„Ach komm schon, Nellie, du bist doch nicht immer noch sauer auf mich, oder?" Harry versuchte, Nellie anzusehen, doch sie drehte sich immer wieder mit diesen langsamen fließenden Bewegungen von ihm weg. „Können wir denn nicht befreundet sein, ohne dass du über alles genauestens bescheid weißt?"

Nellie hielt in ihren Bewegungen inne, sah Harry an und holte tief Luft.

„Weißt du, nach allem, was du mir erzählt hast, glaube ich, dass du Freunde brauchst, die dir beistehen, dringender brauchst, als du zugeben möchtest," sagte sie. „Auch wenn du mir und Ginny nichts von deinen Geheimnissen erzählen willst, werden wir doch trotzdem an deiner Seite sein, wenn es nötig würde. Wir würden uns in die gleiche Gefahr begeben, in die du auch Hermine und Ron führst. Und, ob du das willst oder nicht, es wird keinen großen Unterschied machen, ob du uns einweihst oder nicht. Wir werden auch so kein Hutzibutzi-Leben führen können, was du scheinbar so gerne hättest. Einfach, weil wir Dich gern haben."

Nach diesen Worten lief sie an Harry vorbei und den Weg entlang, der wieder zur Vordertür führte. Harry ging ihr hinterher.

„Wenn es keinen Unterschied macht, warum regst du dich dann so auf?"

„Weil du so verdammt stur bist! Oder vielleicht auch zu großmütig, oder nennen wir es von mir aus auch heldenhaft," schnappte Nellie, die stehen geblieben war und Harry wieder anfunkelte. „Du willst Menschen beschützen, die du nicht schützen kannst! Das solltest du vielleicht mal einsehen!"

Damit hatte sie sich schon wieder umgedreht und lief schnellen Schrittes zur Haustür, stieß sie auf, prallte aber in vollem Lauf gegen die Schutzmauer. Mit wütendem Blick drehte sie sich zu Harry um, der hinter ihr die Stufen herauf gekommen war.

„Brauchst du etwa meine Hilfe?", fragte er frech grinsend. Doch bevor Nellie etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sie schon an der Hand genommen und durch die Tür gezogen.

„Harry, willst du es dir nicht wirklich noch mal überlegen?"

„Nein," war alles, was Harry dazu noch zu sagen hatte. Dann wurde sein Blick wieder etwas weicher. „Aber wenn ich eure Hilfe brauche, werde ich mich bei euch melden."

„Versuch gar nicht erst mich mit solchen Sprüchen hinzuhalten," giftete Nellie und lief die Treppe zum Gästezimmer hinauf.

Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und dachte: ‚Also, wenn Nellie wütend ist, sieht sie richtig niedlich aus.'

Im Zimmer ließ Nellie sich auf ihr Bett sinken, zog die Knie an und schlang die Arme um die Beine. Sie erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Nie war sie vorher so bissig und miesepetrig gewesen, wie in diesen letzten Tagen. Nellie war sich sicher, dass ihre Eltern entsetzt wären, wenn sie ihre fröhliche aufgeweckte Tochter hier so sehen könnten. Aus diesem Grunde war sie auch schon so früh in den Garten hinunter gegangen. Sie hatte sich bei Tai Chi immer gut entspannen können, doch irgendwie hatte das diesmal nicht klappen wollen.

Ginny im anderen Bett drehte sich murmelnd um und blinzelte in die Morgensonne, die durch das Fenster fiel.

„Hey, bist du schon wach?", nuschelte sie.

„Schon lange," antwortete Nellie und versuchte ein Lächeln. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir direkt nach dem Frühstück aufbrechen?"

Ginny richtete sich auf und rieb sich verschlafen über die Augen.

„So bald schon? Ich dachte, wir versuchen noch mal, diesen Sturbock weich zu klopfen."

„Hab ich grad schon versucht."

„Er ist schon wach?" Ginny war schon halb aus dem Bett gesprungen. „Ich werde mit ihm reden. Sofort. Er muss einfach auf mich hören!"

„Gib dir keine Mühe," meinte Nellie amüsiert. „Gerade dich wird er nicht einweihen wollen, dafür liebt er dich zu sehr."

Ginny schnaubte. Ließ sich dann wieder aufs Bett fallen und angelte mit einem Fuß nach ihren Pantoffeln. Nellie konnte ein kleines verlegenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin erkennen.

„Männer!"

Zwei Stunden später standen alle Bewohner von Godric's Hollow mit betretenen Gesichtern im Flur.

Ginny und Nellie hatten ihre Koffer und Taschen neben der Haustür aufgebaut, Polly saß auf Nellies Schulter und Ginny hatte feuchte Augen, als Harry sie in den Arm nahm.

„Wir werden uns ja wieder sehen," tröstete er sie.

„Ach, hör auf, das kann man bei dir doch nie wissen," fuhr Ginny ihn an und löste sich von ihm.

Hermine und Ron standen etwas abseits und beobachteten die Szene.

Nellie winkte ihnen träge zu, nickte kurz in Harrys Richtung und zog dann ihren Koffer nach draußen. Auf halbem Weg ließ sie den Koffer noch mal los und drehte sich wieder um.

„Den wirst du wohl eher nicht reparieren müssen, Harry," sagte sie und nahm den Türklopfer in die Hand, der beim betätigen wieder keinen Laut von sich gab. „Gäste scheinst du ja nicht gerade gerne zu haben."

Harry sah ehrlich bedrückt aus und ließ den Kopf hängen.

In Hermine dagegen schien wieder Leben zurückgekehrt zu sein. Sie hatte den Türklopfer beobachtet, dann gestutzt und trat jetzt näher an die Haustür heran, neben der immer noch Nellie stand, die jetzt Ginny mit ihrem Koffer half.

Hermine streckte eine Hand aus, um den Löwenkopf zu berühren, schrie dann plötzlich panisch auf und zog ihre Hand abrupt zurück. Sie war blutüberströmt und zeigte deutlich die tiefen Abdrücke einer ganzen Reihe spitzer kleiner Löwenzähne.

Ron und Harry kamen sofort angerannt, Nellie und Ginny blickten Hermine starr vor Schreck an und Polly war erschrocken in den Garten geflohen.

„Der…der…hat mich gebissen!", stammelte Hermine und nickte mit dem Kopf zu dem Türklopfer hin, der starr, unbeweglich und unschuldig an der Tür hing. Ron hatte ihr ein Taschentuch um die Hand gebunden.

„Oh, wie war noch mal dieser Spruch, den Mum immer benutzt hat, wenn wir uns geschnitten haben?", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Ich kann das schon selber wieder heilen," meinte Hermine, der Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Sie zog mit ihrer unverletzten Hand zitternd ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn an die Wunden. Man sah nur, wie sie ihre Lippen bewegte, dann verheilten die Bissspuren von ganz alleine. Ron war beeindruckt, wie gut sie in der lautlosen Magie war.

Alle starrten jetzt den Türklopfer an.

Nellie, die sich von dem Schreck wieder erholt hatte, streckte die Hand aus und nahm den schweren Ring, den der Löwe im Maul trug. Nichts geschah.

Harry streckte daraufhin langsam eine Hand aus. Hermine schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Als Harrys Finger nur Zentimeter von dem Löwen entfernt waren, begann der zu knurren und die Zähne zu fletschen.

„Was bedeutet das denn?", fragte Ron, der immer noch Hermines Hand hielt.

Ginny starrte den Löwenkopf an. Nellie schüttelte den Kopf. Für sie war es nicht mehr so ungewöhnlich, dass sich plötzlich scheinbar feste Gegenstände bewegten, aber das war doch irgendwie seltsam.

„Er scheint nur Zauberer anzugreifen," meinte Ginny, die sich aus ihrer Starre löste und Harrys Versuch wiederholte. Auch bei ihr fletschte der Löwe aus Messing die Zähne. „Gegen Nellie hat er nichts. Sie hat ihn schon mehrmals berührt."

„Das ist echt verrückt," sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Aber, sag mal, Hermine, was hattest du da eben eigentlich vor?" Harry sah Hermine fragend an.

„Es kam mir komisch vor, dass er gar kein Geräusch von sich gibt," antwortete sie ihm. „Ich wollte mir das mal genauer ansehen."

„Das Biest ist doch echt gemeingefährlich," regte Ron sich jetzt auf.

Hermine und Harry tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick.

Eine Stunden nachdem Ginny und Nellie unter höchstem Protest das Haus verlassen hatten (Polly hatte sich schließlich auch überreden lassen, ihren Zufluchtsort auf dem hohen Birnbaum neben Pig aufzugeben), standen Harry, Ron und Hermine wieder vor dem Türklopfer an der Haustür. Alle Drei blickten den Löwenkopf an, als könnten sie ihn so dazu bringen, sein Geheimnis freiwillig preiszugeben.

„Du glaubst, das könnte einer sein?", fragte Ron und starrte den Löwen an, als wollte er ihn hypnotisieren.

„Gut möglich," antwortete ihm Hermine, den Blick immer noch auf die Tür fixiert. „Der Löwe ist das Symbol Gryffindors, das wissen alle. Außerdem ist dieser Türklopfer scheinbar mit irgendwelchen Schutzzaubern belegt, und allein das, macht ihn in meinen Augen schon verdächtig."

„Ja, in meinen allerdings auch," murmelte Harry und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er fieberhaft nachdachte.

„Wenn es allerdings keiner wäre, warum sollte ihn dann jemand mit einem Schutzzauber belegen?", fragte sich Ron.

„Eben," war Hermines Antwort. „ Warum sollte das jemand tun? Derjenige will wohl verhindern, dass ihm jemand zu nah kommt. Deshalb gibt er wahrscheinlich auch keinen Laut von sich, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen."

Harry hatte während Hermine sprach seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche gezogen und richtete ihn nun auf den Messingklopfer.

„_Diffindo_," rief er. Funken traten aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes und flogen auf dem Löwenkopf zu. Der öffnete sein Maul weit, brüllte, dass sich alle Nackenhaare sträubten und verschluckte den Zauber einfach. Sonst tat sich nichts.

„Gut, damit wissen wir auch, dass es nicht grad einfach wird, das Teil von der Tür weg zu bekommen," meinte Ron und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„_Reducto_," probierte es Harry weiter. Doch auch dieses Mal brüllte der Löwe nur und schluckte den Zauber, als wäre er Luft. „Verdammt!"

„Vielleicht können wir ihn mit irgendwas von der Tür runterhauen," überlegte Ron und sah sich um.

Er lief zum Kamin, nahm den schweren Feuerhaken und trat damit wieder vor den bissigen Türklopfer, der sich erneut ruhig verhielt.

„Geht lieber mal ein Stück zurück," warnte Ron seine Freunde.

Harry und Hermine traten einen Schritt nach hinten und sahen Ron skeptisch zu.

Der holte mit dem Feuerhaken weit aus und schlug damit so fest er konnte seitlich auf den Türklopfer ein. Er erzielte damit keinen nennenswerten Erfolg, bis auf einen tiefen Kratzer im Türholz.

„War ´nen Versuch wert," verteidigte er sich.

„Vielleicht können wir die Tür aushängen und das ganze Teil einfach ins Feuer werfen?", überlegte Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab jetzt auf die Scharniere der Tür. Doch mit keinem einzigen Zauberspruch schaffte er es, die Tür aus ihrer Verankerung zu heben.

Auch als er und Ron sich nach Leibeskräften bemühten, die Tür selber auszuhebeln, blieben sie erfolglos.

„Also, wenn das echt ein Horkrux sein soll, dann hat sich jemand aber einen verflixt fiesen Trick ausgedacht," brummte Ron keuchend.

„Nellie war von uns die einzige, die den Klopfer anfassen konnte," grübelte Hermine und sah Harry dann von der Seite an. „Wenn sie vielleicht…."

„Lass gut sein, Hermine," unterbrach Harry sie, der ahnte, was sie vorschlagen wollte. „Es muss einen anderen Weg geben. Es gibt immer einen Weg, an einen Horkrux heranzukommen und ich denke nicht, dass es Voldemorts Plan war, dass seine Seelensplitter von einem Muggel zerstört werden können."

„Woher willst du das wissen, Harry? Er kann alles Mögliche geplant haben, wir haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er sich alles ausdenken könnte." Hermine sah verzweifelt aus.

„Wir werden noch ein paar andere Sachen ausprobieren, bevor wir irgendjemanden um Hilfe bitten," schloss Harry die Diskussion ab.

Hermine nickte.

Nellie, Ginny und Polly reisten mit einem Portschlüssel zurück zum Hauptquartier. Dort war man mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht, die Drei so schnell schon wieder vor der Tür zu finden. Mrs. Weasley, die gerade dabei war, das Mittagessen zu kochen, öffnete ihnen und befürchtete sofort das schlimmste.

Nachdem sie die beiden Mädchen schnell, aber so leise wie möglich, in die Küche geschoben hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten.

„Ist etwas passiert? Warum seid ihr zurück? Es ist doch nichts passiert?"

„Nein, Mum, reg dich ab, alles in Ordnung," murrte Ginny und setzte sich an den Küchentisch neben Remus Lupin.

„Harry wollte uns nicht bei sich haben," erklärte Nellie, als sich mindestens zwei Münder zu weiteren Fragen öffneten.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Lupin.

„Ach, was weiß ich." Nellie hob Polly von ihrer Schulter, setzte sich ebenfalls an den langen Holztisch und zog sich eine Schüssel mit Gemüse heran. „Aber keine Sorge, es geht denen bestens."

Lupin und Mrs. Weasley tauschten verwirrte Blicke.

„Wieso wollten sie euch nicht bei sich haben?", fragte Lupin und nahm sich jetzt auch etwas zu essen.

„Das sollten Sie die Drei wohl besser selber mal fragen," meinte Ginny wütend und stocherte in ihrem Kartoffelpüree.

„Aber sie sind noch in diesem Haus, oder nicht?" Mrs. Weasley setzte sich auch dazu, nachdem sie eine große Platte Schnitzel auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

„Ja, das sind sie," antwortete Nellie kurz angebunden.

Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass die beiden Mädchen keine Lust hatten, über ihre Erlebnisse in Godric's Hollow zu sprechen. Sie hatten die Blicke stur auf ihre Teller gerichtet und stopften sich lustlos Essen in die Münder.

Mr. Weasley, der die Unterhaltung bisher stumm verfolgt hatte, räusperte sich nun und richtete das Wort an die schlecht gelaunten Teenager.

„Habt ihr unsere Nachrichten ausgerichtet?"

„Ja, haben wir, Dad," brummte Ginny ohne aufzublicken. Dann stutzte sie und sah ihren Vater doch an. „Was will Harry eigentlich auf dieser Verhandlung von Dung?"

Arthur Weasley sah seine Tochter mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Hm, ich dachte eigentlich, dass ihr mir das vielleicht erklären könntet," meinte er und sah auch Nellie an. „Ich weiß nur, dass Hermine mich angesprochen hat, ob sie mit ihm kurz sprechen könnten. Mehr wollte sie nicht sagen."

Molly Weasley sah ihren Mann ernst an.

„Was können die Kinder nur von diesem Mann wollen? Und, wie kannst du das nur unterstützen?"

„Ich unterstütze gar nichts, ich habe ihnen nur einen Termin weitergegeben. Und, Molly, sie sind wahrlich keine Kinder mehr," besänftigte er seine Frau. „Sie sind volljährig."

„Was man auch von mir behaupten kann, aber mir sagt hier keiner was!", empörte sich Nellie, ließ ihr Besteck auf den Teller fallen, dass die Erbsen sich fröhlich verabschiedeten und sah sich wütend um. Polly nutzte die Gunst der Stunde sofort und sprang den Erbsen flink hinterher. Wenn ihr Frauchen sie nicht mehr haben wollte, schien wohl Selbstbedienung für hungrige Frettchen zu herrschen.

Aber keiner achtete auf Polly.

Alle Augen waren entsetzt auf Nellie gerichtet.

„Ist doch wahr," meinte sie mit funkelndem Blick. „Immer diese Halbwahrheiten!"

„Liebes, beruhige dich!" Mrs. Weasley hatte Nellie eine Hand auf den Arm gelegt. Die brummte nur weiter vor sich hin.

„Und weiß Harry, dass wir ihn beschatten?", fragte Mr. Weasley nach einer Weile.

„Sicher," antwortete Ginny. „Und er war gar nicht erfreut."

„Denk ich mir," sagte Lupin. „Aber er hätte sich auch denken können, dass wir ihn leicht finden würden. Trotzdem tut er mir leid."

„Leid? Lupin! Harry ist fast noch ein Kind und weiß gar nicht, auf was er sich da einlässt," empörte sich Mrs. Weasley.

„Ach, Molly," stöhnte Lupin. „Deine Muttergefühle in allen Ehren, aber Harry ist schon lange nicht mehr so unschuldig, wie wir vielleicht annehmen. Er weiß ziemlich genau, was er will."


	17. Chapter 17

Dieses chap widme ich dem lieben yäne, auch wenn er das vielleicht gar nicht mehr erfahren sollte. Aber falls doch und er das mal ließt, wird er sicher verstehen warum! Dein vokabelkurs hat was bewirkt – mein grundwortschatz hat sich enorm erweitert! HOPP SCHWIIZ!

Kapitel 17

Nellie und Ginny saßen in der Bibliothek und warfen sich immer wieder genervte Blicke zu. Seit zwei Stunden saßen sie jetzt hier über ihren Büchern und waren kurz vor dem Platzen.

„ARGH, wenn ich nicht bald ne Pause machen kann, krieg ich Plack," brummte Nellie, schob die schweren Bücher weit von sich weg und begann mit ihrem Stuhl zu gageln. „Das ist nun wirklich überhaupt nicht lässig!"

Nellie, die sich gerade mit ihrer Feder am Nacken kratzte, verdrehte die Augen.

„Mum passt auf wie ein Schießhund," murrte Ginny. „Die merkt sofort, wenn wir aufhören."

„Shakespeare! Wer liest denn heutzutage noch so eine Grütze?" Nellie warf ihren Stift quer über den Tisch und gagelte noch ein bisschen verwegener.

„Oh, hör mir auf! Du solltest dir das hier mal reinziehen," meinte Ginny und hob eines der Bücher hoch, das vor ihr lag. „Herlinde Hogenbaum: _Vom Anfang und Ende antiker Zauberei_. Das ist schlimmer als ne Schlaftablette."

Die Mädchen waren sich einig, dass ihre Aufgaben tot langweilig waren. Um diese Meinung zu bestätigen gähnte Nellie herzhaft und kippte dabei vollends mit ihrem Stuhl nach hinten um. Mit einem dumpfen Knall lag sie rückwärts auf dem Boden.

Polly kam sofort angewuselt und leckte ihr das Gesicht ab.

„Danke, danke," maulte sie und schob das Frettchen zur Seite, während sie aufstand. „Jetzt bin ich wenigstens wieder wach."

Dass die beiden Teenager so genervt und gelangweilt waren, hatte einen einfachen Grund.

Nellie hatte am Morgen in ihrem Zimmer einen großen Stapel Schulbücher und einen sehr umfangreichen Brief von Emil Warthrow gefunden. Der erste Moment Herzklopfen hatte sich allerdings schnell in ein ärgerliches Fluchen verwandelt, als sie den Brief gelesen hatte. Es hatten nicht etwa freundliche Worte oder, und sie hätte niemals zugegeben sich über so etwas zu freuen, nette Grüße darin gestanden, sondern eine ganze Liste von Arbeitsaufträgen, die sie vor Beginn des Schuljahres noch erledigen sollte.

Der Tag hatte für Nellie also nicht besonders fröhlich begonnen.

Als sie beim Frühstück erschien musste sie zu ihrem Leidwesen auch noch feststellen, dass alle Hausbewohner über ihre Hausaufgaben bescheid zu wissen schienen, denn Mrs. Weasley verkündete streng, dass die Mädchen die restlichen Ferien von allen Haushaltspflichten befreit seien.

Ginny war sofort freudig aufgesprungen, fiel aber schnell wieder wie ein Stein auf ihren Stuhl zurück, als ihre Mutter erklärte, dass sie Nellie bei ihren Aufgaben Gesellschaft leisten sollte. Schließlich würden für sie bald die ZAG-Prüfungen anstehen, die im September nachgeholt werden sollten.

Ginny hatte gebrummt, hatte sich mit ihrem Protest aber zurückgehalten, weil sie selber wusste, wie wichtig diese Prüfungen waren.

So kam es also, dass die beiden Leidensgenossinnen sich in der Bibliothek wieder fanden, jede in ihre Bücher vertieft, die unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können. Während Nellie sich durch eine Interpretationshilfe englischer Literatur quälte, büffelte Ginny über Zutaten für Zaubertränke.

Nellie hatte immer wieder Gelegenheiten gefunden, die träge Arbeit ein wenig aufzulockern, indem sie Ginny einen Streichholz-Trick vorführte, den ihr Vater ihr mal gezeigt hatte. Oder sie knabberte zum Spaß die Augenfarben-Kekse von den Zwillingen und amüsierte ihre Freundin mit Sonnenblumen-Augen.

Polly gab ebenfalls ihr bestes, die Mädchen zu unterhalten. Nicht nur, dass sie inzwischen auf fast allen Blättern ihre Pfotenabdrücke in Tinte hinterlassen hatte, so hatte sie auch für eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd gesorgt, als sie Ginny ihre Feder gemopst hatte.

Kurz nachdem Nellie angedroht hatte, sich aus dem Fenster zu hangeln und zu flüchten, kam Mrs. Weasley mit zwei Briefumschlägen in der Hand herein.

„Und, seid ihr auch fleißig?", fragte sie streng und reichte einen Umschlag ihrer Tochter und Nellie den zweiten.

„Gibt es hier irgendwelche Indizien, die gegen uns sprechen?", antwortete Ginny und öffnete ihren Brief, der genau, wie der für Nellie, das Wappen Hogwarts trug. „Ach, das Übliche. Die Bücherliste und meine Prüfungstermine."

Obwohl ihre Stimme entspannt klingen sollte, sah man Ginny doch an, dass sie diese Neuigkeiten nervös machten.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte das schon hinter mir."

„Wenn du dich ausreichend vorbereitest, wirst du es wunderbar schaffen, mein Schatz," trällerte Mrs. Weasley in bester Stimmung.

Nellies Brief enthielt nur ein kurzes Schreiben der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin, Minerva McGonagall. Sie teilte ihr den Beginn des Schuljahres mit (der 1. September), den Namen ihres Privatlehrers (‚ist nicht grad was neues') und dass sie auf Hogwarts eine eigene kleine Wohnung beziehen würde (‚Quul').

„Was, du wohnst nicht bei uns?", fragte Ginny sofort, als Nellie das erwähnte.

„Scheinbar nicht."

„Das ist sicher so am leichtesten," meinte Mrs. Weasley. „Schließlich darf von den Schülern niemand wissen, dass du keine Hexe bist."

Das war einleuchtend. Aber Nellie war trotzdem etwas enttäuscht, nicht bei ihren Freunden wohnen zu dürfen. Ginny hatte ihr schon so viel von dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erzählt, dass Nellie schon ganz fuchsig darauf war.

Aber, hmm, eine eigene Wohnung? Das hätte auch wieder seine Vorteile. Nellie war hin und her gerissen. Außerdem war es vielleicht besser so, wenn Harry sich weiterhin so von ihr absonderte.

„Wann gehen wir in die Winkelgasse, Mum?", hörte Nellie Ginny ihre Mutter fragen und wurde damit aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Ich denke, morgen wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt," meinte Mrs. Weasley mit ernstem Gesicht. „Unter der Woche ist dort nicht so viel Betrieb. Außerdem können euch Beide Tonks und Remus begleiten."

„Wir dürfen alleine mit den beiden gehen?" Ginny war fassungslos.

„Na ja, mein Schatz, wenn Harry nicht dabei ist, mache ich mir nicht allzu viele Sorgen," antwortete ihre Mutter.

„Oh, na wunderbar, Mum, wir sind also nicht ganz so wertvoll wie Harry," motzte Ginny und wurde ganz rot im Gesicht. „Wenn uns was passieren sollte, wäre das wohl nur halb so tragisch."

„Ginny Weasley," jetzt war ihre Mutter wütend. „Sag so etwas nie wieder!"

Damit war sie aus der Bibliothek gestürmt ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen. Nellie hatte aber deutlich ein Glitzern in ihren Augen erkennen können.

Ginny blickte betreten zu Boden.

„Das war nicht sehr nett," meinte Nellie.

„Ja, ich weiß," knirschte Ginny. „Ich sollte mich wohl besser entschuldigen." Damit war sie ihrer Mutter auch schon am hinterherlaufen.

Nellie, die nicht die geringste Motivation verspürte, sich alleine Shakespeare zu widmen, blickte sich in der weiträumigen Bibliothek um. Alle verfügbaren Wände waren mit Regalen voller Bücher bestückt. An einer Seite war ein großzügiger Kamin in die Wand eingelassen, darum herum gruppierten sich einige gemütliche Sitzmöbel und auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand ein großer Tisch, auf dem sich jetzt Muggel- und Zauberer-Schulbücher vermischten. Dort war in den letzten Stunden ein heilloses Durcheinander entstanden. Mittendrin lag Polly und leckte sich Tinte von den Pfoten.

Nellie lief an den Regalreihen entlang und fuhr dabei mit den Fingerspitzen über die Buchrücken. Sie war gerne hier, wenn sie nicht gerade dazu gezwungen wurde. Sie dachte an ihre ersten Tage in diesem Haus zurück, als sie hier eine Art Rückzugsort gefunden hatte.

Plötzlich fiel ihr das Buch wieder ein, dieses kleine braune Buch, das sie aus dem Keller befreit hatte. Das Buch, über das hier im Hauptquartier ständig geredet worden war, mit dem aber letztlich keiner etwas anfangen konnte. Das Buch, das Hermine so gerne noch mal in die Finger bekommen würde. Das Buch, dessen Inhalt anscheinend nur eine lesen konnte. Nellie. Und die hatte es noch nicht einmal richtig betrachtet!

Es hatte damals auf dem kleinen Teetisch am Kamin gelegen, doch sie hatte sich nicht weiter darum gekümmert.

In diesem Moment jedoch war der kleine Tisch leer. Nellie begann nochmals alle Regale abzuwandern und hielt dabei nach dem kleinen Buch Ausschau, konnte es jedoch nirgends finden.

Auch als Ginny zurückgekommen war (sie sah jetzt viel zufriedener aus) und ihr bei der Suche half, konnten sie es nicht wieder finden.

Auch in Godric's Hollow waren die Eulen aus Hogwarts angekommen und hatten die üblichen Briefe mit den Bücherlisten gebracht.

„Das ist doch mal ein gutes Zeichen," meinte Hermine und strahlte.

„Was soll daran ein gutes Zeichen sein?", fragte Ron, der bei dem Gedanken an die Schule die Nase rümpfte. „Das 7. Schuljahr ist das Schwerste!"

„Aber es wird ein neues Schuljahr geben," sagte Hermine mit einem grinsen. „Das heißt, dass Hogwarts wieder eröffnet wird. Das heißt, dass es einen neuen Schulleiter geben wird."

„Hogwarts ist nicht Hogwarts, ohne Dumbledore," meinte Harry. Er hatte seinen Brief nicht geöffnet.

„Nein, natürlich nicht," sagte Hermine, jetzt etwas geknickter. „Aber es ist doch gut, dass wir weiter unterrichtet werden, oder etwa nicht?"

„Oh, ja, schon. Viel Spaß dabei."

„Von wegen, viel Spaß," brummte Ron. „Wir gehen da, wenn überhaupt, alle zusammen hin."

„Ich kann euch nicht aufhalten," war Harrys Antwort. Dabei sah er zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her. „Aber ich bin froh, euch bei mir zu haben."

Hermine lächelte bei diesen Worten erleichtert und Ron schlug seinem Kumpel kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Nachdem Harry, Ron und Hermine alles Mögliche ausprobiert hatten, den verdächtigen Türklopfer von der Tür zu entfernen oder ihn in irgendeiner Form zu zerstören, hatten sie es schließlich vorläufig aufgegeben. Er würde ihnen nicht davon laufen, hatte Ron argumentiert.

Außerdem gab es anderes, um das die Drei sich kümmern mussten.

Ron und Harry hatten ihre Apparierprüfung im Ministerium, die Ron den ganzen vorherigen Tag entsetzlich nervös machte. So nervös, dass Hermine ihm schließlich drohte, ihm eine Ganzkörper-Klammer und einen _Gorgio_ zu verpassen, wenn er nicht still sitzen bliebe.

Tatsächlich hatte Ron den ganzen Tag geübt, unter Hermines strengem Blick. Er war im Garten hin und her appariert, was meistens auch ganz gut klappte. Wenn man mal den einen Ausrutscher außen vor ließ, als er die Muggel vom Nachbarhaus zu Tode erschreckt hatte, als er plötzlich in deren Badewanne aufgetaucht war. Es wäre alles nur halb so schlimm gewesen, wenn nicht gerade die Hausherrin eben in dieser gelegen hätte. Das Kommando vom Zaubereiministerium, das daraufhin einschreiten musste, hatte noch mal ein Auge zugedrückt, als sie von Rons anstehender Apparierprüfung gehört hatten. Tatsächlich hatten sie ihm noch alle möglichen und unmöglichen Tipps mit auf den Weg gegeben, die den Ärmsten so sehr verwirrten, dass Hermine ihre Drohung aussprechen musste.

Harry hatte sich wegen dem apparieren keine Sorgen gemacht, er war weiterhin damit beschäftigt, neue Flüche und Zauber zu lernen, an dem Spruch seines Vaters zu knobeln und sich den Kopf über die verbleibenden Horkruxe zu zerbrechen. Er hatte mittlerweile auch heimlich damit begonnen, die unverzeihlichen Flüche zu üben. Hermine wäre entsetzt, wenn sie davon wüsste, also sollte sie es besser nicht erfahren.

Die war immer noch der Familiengeschichte der Potters und Gryffindors auf der Spur und hatte sich bereit erklärt, auf alles, was auch nur im geringsten auf einen Horkrux schließen ließe, zu achten. Denn inzwischen waren sich die Drei mit dem Türklopfer nicht mehr ganz so sicher…

Am Morgen der Apparierprüfung wachte Harry auf und fand Ron kerzengerade in seinem Bett sitzend vor.

„Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?", fragte er seinen Freund, der nur vor sich hinstarrte, recht blass im Gesicht aussah und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ach, komm schon, das ist doch nur eine Apparierprüfung! Außerdem kannst du es doch jetzt!"

„Du machst mir Spaß, Harry," brachte Ron schließlich doch hervor und dreht leicht den Kopf. „Du hast ja auch nicht Brüder, die dich dein Lebtag damit nerven, wenn du wieder nicht bestehst."

Harry konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen, wenn er an die Zwillinge dachte. Oh, ja, das wäre für die Beiden ein gefundenes Fressen!

Harry und Ron waren schnell mit frühstücken fertig, da Ron ohnehin keine Bissen runter brachte und Hermine auch lieber auf weitere Ratschläge verzichtete.

Die Prüfung lief für die Beiden sehr zufrieden stellend.

Harry hatte keine Probleme und war froh, diesen Besuch schnell wieder beenden zu können, bevor irgendjemand auf die Idee kommen könnte, ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren oder ihn auf seine mögliche Loyalität für das Ministerium hinzuweisen.

Ron war im Endeffekt ebenfalls mit sich zufrieden, auch wenn er einen zweiten Versuch brauchte, nachdem er beim ersten vor lauter Tatendrang an der Decke gelandet war.

Die Beiden konnten sich also schon eine halbe Stunde später wieder auf den Rückweg machen.

Als Harry gerade aus dem Kamin stieg, kam ihm Hedwig entgegengeflattert. Sie hatte auf der Sessellehne auf ihn gewartet und an einem Eulenkeks geknabbert, den Hermine ihr gegeben hatte. Nun ließ sie sich auf Harrys Schulter nieder und genoss es, dass er ihr das Gefieder streichelte.

„Da bist du ja wieder, meine Schöne," sagte Harry leise und sie zwickte ihm liebevoll ins Ohr. „Hattest du eine sehr lange Reise?"

Wie zur Antwort streckte sie ihm ein Bein entgegen, an dem eine Nachricht befestigt war.

Ron und Hermine waren neben ihn getreten und blickten neugierig auf das Pergament.

„Das kommt aus Deutschland, von diesem Miersch," sagte Harry, während er die kleine Rolle betrachtete. „Ihr wisst schon, der bei dem die Tasse von Hufflepuff zuletzt war."

„Schon klar, man, aber was schreibt er?", Ron stieß Harry ungeduldig mit der Schulter an.

Harry öffnete die Nachricht und entrollte sie. Hedwig flatterte unterdessen durchs Fenster nach draußen, auf der Suche nach Pig.

Nellies erster Ausflug in die Winkelgasse war für sie wie eine Reise ins Disneyland. Nur war hier alle Magie tatsächlich echt. Schon allein die Mauer auf dem schäbigen Hinterhof dieses mehr als seltsamen Pubs war eine Reise wert („Meine Fresse!") und dann die ganzen Läden mit den verrücktesten Auslagen („Wer braucht denn Fledermausohren?"). Die vielen anderen Zauberer, machten sie dann aber doch etwas nervös. Tatsächlich zog sie immer mehr den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, wie um nicht als Muggel erkannt zu werden.

Tonks, die neben ihr Arm-in-Arm mit Remus Lupin schlenderte, schien das zu bemerken und flüsterte ihr zu:

„Solange du den Kopf schön hoch trägst und alle anschaust, als könntest du sie in hässliche Kröten verwandeln, erkennt dich keiner hier als Muggel."

Nellie hielt also den Kopf schön hoch und versuchte so zu schauen, als könnte sie alle in Kröten verwandeln. Ihr Blick brachte aber nur Ginny zum lachen.

Es war ein herrlicher Ausflug. Nicht nur, dass sie die langweiligen Schulbücher zurücklassen konnte, sie amüsierte sich auch so prächtig, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Sie beobachtete eine ältere Hexe, die sich in einem Laden, aus dem es scheußlich stank, einen Eimer Drachenmist kaufte und ganz begeistert daran schnupperte. Der Gestank war meterweit zu riechen und jagte Nellie Tränen in die Augen!

An einer Straßenecke standen zwei kleine Jungen, die sich um einen Zauberstab stritten, den scheinbar ein Erwachsener verloren haben musste. Die Beiden zerrten von beiden Seiten verbissen an dem Stab, während dieser bunte Funken sprühte. Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall und statt den beiden Jungen zappelten zwei japsende Goldfische auf der Straße. Remus Lupin sprang sofort zu Hilfe und verwandelte die Jungen zurück, während eine aufgebrachte Frau ihren verdatterten Mann zum Schauplatz des Geschehens zerrte und ihm eine riesen Szene machte, während sie ihm den verlorenen Zauberstab wieder in die Hand drückte.

Am besten gefiel Nellie allerdings der Laden mit den magischen Süßigkeiten. Sie hatte sich etwas Muggelgeld gewechselt (sie hatte große Mühe gehabt, die Kobolde nicht anzustarren) und gab hier die Hälfte davon für zischende Zuckerwatte, blubbernden Kaugummis und Zitronendrops aus, die im Mund den Geschmack verändern konnten.

Doch auch das war nichts im Vergleich zum Laden der Weasley-Zwillinge, den die kleine Gruppe als letztes besuchte. Nellie stand mit offenem Mund in dem Laden und wusste nicht, wo sie zuerst hinschauen sollte. Ginny war sofort zu dem Käfig mit den Mini-Muffs gelaufen, sie wollte für ihren Arnold eine Gefährtin kaufen. Remus und Tonks standen vor dem Regal mit den Liebestränken und kicherten fröhlich.

„Wir haben da was, das dürfte dir gefallen," raunte Nellie plötzlich jemand ins Ohr. Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und sah George vor sich stehen. Oder war es Fred? Sie hatte den Trick immer noch nicht raus, wie man die Beiden unterscheiden konnte.

„Was ist es?", wollte sie sofort wissen.

„Komm mit." George, denn er war es tatsächlich, nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie zu dem Regal der Süßigkeiten mit Nebenwirkung.

„Diese Augenfarben-Kekse sind der Renner zur Zeit," erklärte er. „Deshalb haben wir beschlossen, das Sortiment noch ein wenig zu erweitern. Voilá, die Haarfarben-Bonbons und daneben die Pickel-Killer-Drops und Speck-Weg-Lutscher. Na, was sagst du?"

„Wow!" Nellie war ehrlich beeindruckt. „Und das wirkt auch alles?"

„Genauso, wie die Augenfarben-Kekse, natürlich nur vorübergehend, aber wenn du mal für einen Abend ein paar Kilo los werden willst, dann kann ich dir das hier nur empfehlen," antwortete George und machte eine übertrieben Geste zu dem Glas mit den Lutschern hin.

„Na na, mein Lieber, wie unhöflich von dir," ertönte die amüsierte Stimme von Fred neben Nellie. Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und sah sie grinsend an. „Diese Lady hat so was doch gar nicht nötig."

Nellie lachte und streckte George die Zunge raus.

Es war ein mehr als vergnüglicher Aufenthalt bei den Zwillingen und nicht nur Nellie kam mit mehreren Tüten beladen aus dem Laden heraus.

Als die fröhlich plappernde Gesellschaft wieder im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 ankam, wartete Mad-Eye Moody bereits auf sie. Er brummte wie immer vor sich hin.

„Miss Carols, wenn ich Sie bitte sprechen dürfte."

Nellie schaute verblüfft zu Ginny, Remus und Tonks, die aber nur mit den Schultern zuckten. Dann folgte sie Moody in die Bibliothek.

„Ich will gleich zur Sache kommen," brummte er. „Schlimm genug, überhaupt bei dem Wetter durch die Gegend reisen zu müssen, als hätte ich nichts besseres zu tun."

Nellie zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten. Draußen war es leicht neblig geworden, doch sonst schönstes Wetter. Sie wartete, bis Moody weiter sprach.

„Wie Sie wissen, wurde Ihre Familie heute vom Flugplatz abgeholt und in ihr neues Heim gebracht," fuhr er schließlich fort.

Nellie wurde jetzt unruhig. Ja, sie wusste davon, hatte aber den ganzen Tag über versucht, nicht daran zu denken. Nun sah sie die Gesichter von Lisa und Rosie vor sich und spürte Heimweh in sich aufsteigen.

„Na na, nur keine Sorge," sagte Moody und seine Stimme klang plötzlich viel freundlicher, als er Nellie ins Gesicht blickte. „Es geht ihnen prächtig. Sie haben von den Veränderungen gar nichts mitbekommen. Das Haus liegt nur ein paar Straßen vom Ligusterweg entfernt."

„Wann kann ich sie sehen?", fragte Nellie und blickte Moody an. Sie konzentrierte sich dabei auf sein normales Auge. Das andere flutschte ständig hin und her und machte sie nur nervös.

„Wir haben Ihrer Familie erzählt, dass sie bei einer Schulfreundin sind. Dass Sie das nächste Schuljahr an einem Internat verbringen werden, wissen sie noch nicht, dass sollten Sie ihnen besser selber erzählen."

„Wie meinen Sie das, selber erzählen? Ich verstehe das alles doch selber nicht, wie soll ich es dann meinen Eltern erklären?"

„Ich denke, dass Mister Lupin Sie begleiten wird, er findet bei solchen Sachen immer die richtigen Worte."

„Aber ich kann ihnen doch unmöglich sagen, dass ich auf eine Zaubererschule gehen werde!" Nellie konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie ihr Vater auf so etwas reagieren würde. Er würde sie vielleicht nicht als Lügnerin bezeichnen, aber doch annehmen, dass sie einen Scherz mit ihm machte. Ihre Mutter wäre von der Vorstellung sicher fasziniert, würde es ihr aber bestimmt auch nicht abnehmen.

„Darüber können Sie mit Lupin sprechen, wenn es soweit ist. Wir haben einen Termin für Sonntag ausgemacht. Sie werden sich in einem Cafe im Muggel-London treffen."

Mit diesen Worten zog Moody sich seinen Reiseumhang enger um den Körper, setzte sich einen Hut auf und stapfte in Richtung der Tür.

„Kann ich denn nicht noch etwas Zeit mit meiner Familie alleine verbringen?", rief Nellie ihm hinterher. Es schmerzte sie, so von ihnen Abschied nehmen zu müssen.

„Wir werden sehen, was sich einrichten lässt," antwortete Moody, der sich an der Tür noch mal umgedreht hatte. „Aber denken Sie daran, dass Voldemort noch immer nach Ihnen suchen wird. Es ist nicht schwierig, Sie aufzuspüren, deshalb sollten Sie nicht alleine dorthin gehen. Denken Sie dabei auch an Ihre Eltern und Ihre Schwestern!"

Nellie sah auf ihre Füße. Es war jetzt einen Monat her, dass sie ihre Familie zuletzt gesehen hatte.

„Und wenn sie mit hierher kämen?", überlegte sie.

„Wollen Sie Ihre Eltern wirklich in so große Gefahr bringen?", fragte Moody, der wieder näher an das Mädchen herangetreten war. „Denken Sie daran, dass wir ihr Gedächtnis wieder verändern müssten. Und Voldemort hat Mittel und Wege, Menschen so zu foltern, dass er sogar ein verändertes Gedächtnis sprengen könnte. Ihre Familie ist auch so schon in größter Gefahr! Dieses Treffen muss kurz und unauffällig sein."

Nellie, der bei seinen Worten ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen war, nickte mit dem Kopf. Es musste wohl so sein.

Fünf Minuten später hatte sie sich in der Küche zu den anderen an den Tisch gesetzt und bekam von Mrs. Weasley eine heiße Schokolade vorgesetzt.

„Was wollte Moody denn von dir?", fragte Ginny sofort.

„Ich werde am Sonntag meine Eltern treffen," murmelte Nellie als Antwort und sah dann Remus an. „Sie sollen mich begleiten."

Der nickte. „Ich weis."

In diesem Moment kam Polly auf Nellies Schoß gesprungen. Sie hatte hellorangenes Fell.

„Oh, du Gwundernäsli! Hast du etwa in den Tüten aus dem Laden der Zwillinge gestöbert? Na, selber Schuld, aber steht dir gut, meine Süße!"

Alle um den Tisch herum lachten, als Polly begann sich fieberhaft das Fell zu lecken.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18:

„Sie ist also nicht mehr dort," rief Hermine hinter einem Baumstamm hervor. Sie klang dabei ziemlich enttäuscht, wenn man mal davon absah, dass sie ziemlich außer Atem war.

„Scheinbar nicht," Harry klang nicht weniger frustriert. Er hatte sich hinter einem Busch verschanzt und lugte über die Schulter nach seinen Freunden. „_Stupor_!"

Sein Lähmfluch prallte gegen den Stamm, hinter den Ron sich geflüchtet hatte. Der konnte den Kopf gerade noch rechtzeitig einziehen.

„Besonders viel hat dieser Kerl auch nicht grade geschrieben," rief Harry und klang dabei genauso enttäuscht wie Hermine.

Er kroch hinter seinem Busch hervor und konnte gerade noch einen blauen Blitz auf sich zurasen sehen, bevor er sich zu Boden werfen konnte. Hermine rannte jetzt hinter ihrem Baum hervor auf Ron zu, der davon abgelenkt war, dass Pig ihm um die Ohren flatterte. Ron fuchtelte wild mit den Armen, um die Eule zu verscheuchen.

„_Impedimenta_!", rief sie und zielte auf ihren Freund. Der riss erschrocken die Augen auf und warf sich dann im letzten Moment flach auf den Boden.

Harry hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und sich von hinten an Hermine herangeschlichen. Seinen Kitzelfluch konnte sie jedoch problemlos mit einem _Protego_ abfangen, bevor sie wieder hinter einem dicken Apfelbaum Schutz suchte.

Harry, der jetzt Rons Zauberstab auf sich gerichtet sah, hechtete hinter das nächste Gestrüpp.

„_Rictusempra_!"

Doch Rons Fluch versenkte Harry nur ein paar Haare.

Alle Drei keuchten jetzt hinter ihren Verstecken.

„Was bedeutet das eigentlich, dass ein Sammler sie sich hat schicken lassen?", fragte Ron in die entstandene Stille hinein.

„Was soll es schon heißen? Er hat sie nicht mehr." Harry atmete tief ein und aus. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er immer noch fest umklammert.

Sie hatten schon den ganzen Tag über diese Nachricht diskutiert, die Hedwig aus Deutschland gebracht hatte und die ihnen bisher mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereitet als irgendwelche Informationen geliefert hatte.

Patrick Miersch hatte in dem Schreiben mitgeteilt, dass ein anonymer Kunstsammler seine gesamte Geschirrkollektion aufgekauft habe, darunter auch die Tasse von Helga Hufflepuff. Harry hatten diese Neuigkeiten ziemlich frustriert. Konnte es nicht ab und zu mal etwas einfacher laufen?

„Wer könnte dieser anonyme Sammler denn sein?", rief Ron hinter seinem Baum hervor. Man konnte hören, dass Pig ihn immer noch wie ein aufgescheuchtes Sonnensystem umschwirrte.

„Wahrscheinlich weis er es selber nicht, wenn er es nicht erwähnt," meinte Harry, der die zerknüllte Nachricht aus seiner Hosentasche fischte, um sie ein weiteres Mal zu lesen.

In dem Moment nahm er eine Bewegung rechts von sich wahr.

Der Beinklammerfluch traf Hermine direkt in den Bauch, genau in dem Moment, als sie ihren Zauberstab gehoben und auf Harry gerichtet hatte.

„Nicht schlecht, Hermine," sagte Harry und grinste seine Freundin an, die sich nicht mehr rühren konnte und ihn nur genervt anfunkeln konnte. „Aber nicht gut genug."

Mit einem Schlenker hob er den Zauber auf und Hermine rieb sich die Knöchel.

„Ganz ehrlich, Harry," meinte sie und sah dabei nicht sehr glücklich aus. „Ich hab von diesen Hasenjagden die Nase voll."

„Und ich erst," stöhnte Ron, der seine Deckung ebenfalls verlassen hatte. „Wir haben doch eh keine Chance gegen dich." Dabei sah er Harry achselzuckend an.

„Schon okay, aber ihr werdet immer besser!"

Wie schon beim Training zum Trimagischen Turnier und den DA-Treffen hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine wieder damit begonnen, Zauber und Flüche zu üben. Dabei jagten sie sich gegenseitig durch den Garten, achteten aber darauf, sich dabei nicht ernsthaft zu verletzen.

Die Drei ließen sich schwitzend ins Gras sinken und Harry nahm den Brief von Patrick Miersch wieder zur Hand.

„Wer könnte dieser Sammler nur sein?", überlegte Hermine und starrte das Pergament in Harrys Händen an. „Wer käme für so etwas denn in Frage?"

„Woher sollen wir das wissen? Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass es solche Spinner tatsächlich gibt! Wer kauft denn ein ganzes Lager Tassen? Wie verrückt kann einer sein?" Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Es ist wirklich nicht gerade hilfreich, was er da schreibt," murmelte Harry und stopfte den Brief schließlich wieder zurück in die Tasche. „Nur, dass es ein britischer Sammler ist."

„Na, wenigstens das," meinte Ron und ließ sich nach hinten auf die Ellenbogen fallen. „Das nenne ich sehr hilfreich."

„Wir müssen doch eigentlich nur herausfinden, welche Sammler hier bei uns für so etwas in Frage kämen. Es muss doch Kataloge, Listen oder Adressen geben. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass jemand eine so große Sammlung besitzen kann und niemand etwas davon weiß! Vielleicht finde ich ja was in der Bibliothek?" Damit hatte Hermine sich schon wieder aufgerappelt und war in Richtung der Haustür verschwunden. Bevor sie kurz darauf mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck wieder auftauchte.

„Schon klar, ich komme," rief Harry, stand ebenfalls auf und lief ihr entgegen.

„So sinnvoll es auch sein mag, aber dieser Schutzschild beginnt mich langsam zu stressen," meinte er, als er sich wenige Augenblicke später wieder neben seinen Freund ins Gras plumpsen ließ.

Ron grinste nur.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte er seinen Freund nach einer Weile.

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete der. „Das war der einzige Hinweis, den ich zu der Tasse hatte. Vielleicht findet Hermine ja wirklich diesen Sammler. Ich kann es nur hoffen!"

„Hast du mit diesem _Vitallare_-Teil eigentlich irgendwelche Fortschritte gemacht?", fragte Ron als nächstes.

„Nein."

Harry hatte nebenbei damit begonnen den _Vitallare_-Zauber seines Vaters an ein paar Rosenbüschen im Garten ausprobiert. Hermine hatte davon zum Glück noch nichts mitbekommen.

Das Resultat war jedoch immer das Gleiche gewesen. Die Büsche waren im Zeitraffertempo verwelkt, dann aber genauso schnell wieder aufgeblüht. Der Zauber hatte also nur eine temporäre Wirkung. Aber das konnte mit Sicherheit nicht der Sinn dahinter sein.

Harry hatte alles Mögliche versucht, um dies zu überwinden. Er hatte sowohl die Aussprache des Wortes als auch die Zauberstabbewegung variiert, doch kam er dabei zu keinem neuen Ergebnis. Es war frustrierend.

Erst der Streit mit Nellie und Ginny, dann dieser bissige Türklopfer, danach die schlechten Nachrichten aus Deutschland und nun wollte dieser Zauber, der vielleicht die Welt retten sollte, nicht funktionieren! Und hinter das Geheimnis von dieser Geheimschrift waren sie auch noch nicht gekommen.

„Also, auch wenn nicht alle hier meiner Meinung sind, aber ich denke, wir brauchen Nellies Hilfe," meinte Ron. „Sie ist zwar eine Muggel, aber irgendwas ist seltsam an ihr."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst," sagte Harry, dem plötzlich wieder einfiel, dass auch Voldemort in Nellie nicht nur eine einfache Muggel gesehen hatte. „Und ich denke, ich werde ihr wirklich schreiben. Ich muss wissen, was Dad in diesem Buch geschrieben hat!"

„Mensch, bin ich froh, dass du das jetzt auch endlich einsiehst!" Ron schien wirklich erleichtert und legte sich der Länge nach in die Sonne. Er verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und sah so aus, als wollte er ein Nickerchen halten.

Die nächsten zwei Tage sahen Nellie und Ginny die restlichen Hausbewohner des Grimmauldplatz nur beim Essen in der Küche. Die restliche Zeit saßen sie in der Bibliothek und lernten. Nellie hatte schon einen ganz trockenen Hals von den vielen staubigen Büchern. Sie hatte ihre lautstarken Proteste jedoch inzwischen aufgegeben und begnügte sich damit, dass Fred und George sie über die Fortschritte ihres neuesten Rumtreiber-Sortiments auf dem Laufenden hielten und damit für willkommene Abwechslung sorgten. Es ging dabei um Leise-Sohlen-Treter und Heimlichkeits-Kerzen.

Polly hatte sich seit ihrem Fellfarben-Malheure erstaunlich ruhig verhalten, was Nellie allerdings nicht als bestes Zeichen beurteilte.

Die Stimmung im Hauptquartier war also dementsprechend eher schlecht.

Am Samstag, als Nellie und Ginny sich schon auf einen Abend ohne Bücher freuten, bat Remus Lupin Nellie auf ein Wort in die Küche.

„Es ist wegen morgen, nicht wahr?", kam Nellie dem grau gekleideten Mann zuvor.

Sie mochte ihn sehr gern. Er war immer freundlich zu ihr gewesen und so ehrlich, wie es eben ging. Dass er immer etwas zerlumpt und kränklich aussah, störte sie wenig. Sie mochte es, wie er ihr zuzwinkerte, wenn er sich über etwas amüsierte. Was Remus Lupin in Nellies Augen aber erst recht sympathisch machte, war die Art, wie er mit Tonks umging. Dass die Beiden ein Paar waren, konnte man gar nicht übersehen, so liebevoll sie sich gegenseitig behandelten. Lupin war ihr gegenüber immer ausgesprochen höflich und aufmerksam, auch wenn Tonks ein eher burschikoser chaotischer Typ Frau war.

„Ganz recht, Nellie," antwortete Lupin ihr. „Ich möchte mir dir besprechen, was wir deinen Eltern erzählen können und was nicht. Es würde sicher keinen sehr guten Eindruck machen, wenn wir uns gegenseitig widersprechen."

Lupin lächelte sie an.

„Nein, würde es nicht," erwiderte Nellie und lächelte zurück.

Sie hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, darauf zu bestehen, ihren Eltern die Wahrheit über die Vorkommnisse zu erzählen, die sich abgespielt hatten, nachdem diese zu Verwandten aufs Festland abgereist waren. Doch in langen Gesprächen sowohl mit Ginny als auch mit ihrem eigenen inneren Schweinehund, war sie zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass sie sich auf das Urteil erfahrener Zauberer verlassen musste. Sie wusste immer noch viel zu wenig.

„Mein Vorschlag ist," fuhr Lupin fort. „Dass wir einfach bei der Wahrheit bleiben."

Nellie glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können.

„Zumindest soweit, wie darin keine Zauberer, Magie oder Keller vorkommen," ergänzte er, als er Nellies verwirrten Blick sah.

Sie nickte.

„Das Beste wird sein, ich übernehme es, deinen Eltern von Hogwarts zu erzählen."

Wieder nickte sie. Lupin sah die junge Frau ihm gegenüber jetzt aufmerksam an.

„Du hast Angst um sie, nicht wahr?"

Nellie sah ihm in die Augen. Dann nickte sie abermals.

„Die kann ich dir leider nicht nehmen," sagte Lupin und seine Stimme klang so beruhigend, dass Nellie spürte, wie sich der Knoten in ihrer Brust zu lösen begann. „Aber wir können davon ausgehen, dass die Todesser nichts von deiner Familie wissen. Solange das so bleibt, besteht keine Gefahr. Aber da sie dich wahrscheinlich beobachten, müssen wir dieses Treffen morgen kurz halten, verstehst du das?"

„Natürlich." Nellie hatte den Blick gesenkt.

„Wir haben euer Haus mit einem Alarmzauber belegt, Moody hat das, glaube ich, schon mal erwähnt. Wir wissen jederzeit, wer sich in dem Haus aufhält und wer versucht, dort einzudringen. Falls es tatsächlich zu einem Angriff kommen sollte, greifen wir ein. Doch das wird, hoffentlich, nicht geschehen."

Nellie wünschte sich, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. Bei diesem Gedanken fiel ihr Harry wieder ein.

„Mister Lupin? Könnte Harry nicht mitkommen, morgen?"

Lupin stutzte und sah sie verwundert an.

„Ich meine, es ist doch so, dass ich Freunde gefunden haben soll, die nach Hogwarts gehen, durch die ich überhaupt darauf gekommen bin, dort hin zu wollen, oder nicht? Und, na ja, da würde Harry sehr gut passen."

„Nun, abgesehen davon, dass er nicht hier ist, frage ich mich, warum es nicht auch Ginny sein kann," antwortete Lupin.

„Meine Eltern kennen Harry, zumindest vom Sehen und können ihn ganz gut leiden. Ich kann ihm ja schreiben. Das mit den Eulen hab ich inzwischen kapiert. Das müsste doch gehen?"

„In Ordnung, du kannst es versuchen. Ich würde mich auch freuen, ihn wieder zusehen."

Während Nellie anschließend die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufstieg, überlegte sie schon, wie sie den Brief an Harry formulieren sollte, so dass er gar nicht absagen konnte.

Obwohl sie immer noch einen Groll auf ihn spürte, weil er sie abgewiesen hatte, wollte sie ihn bei diesem Treffen doch bei sich haben. Es gab ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass Harry bei ihr war. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie vor dem Gespräch mit ihren Eltern eine Heidenangst hatte. Sie liebte ihre Eltern und wusste, dass sie sie genauso liebten, aber wie würden sie auf all das reagieren?

Außerdem machte Nellie sich Vorwürfe, in etwas hineinverstrickt zu sein, dass sie in Gefahr bringen konnte. Wenn Harry bei ihr wäre, wäre es fast wieder wie damals, als sie noch nichts von Zauberern und Magie gewusst hatte.

Und dass ihre Eltern Harry gern hatten, stimmte sogar, denn sie hatten die Geschichten von den Dursleys über dieses St.-Brutus-Irgendwas nie geglaubt.

Kurz vor der Zimmertür hatte Nellie ihren Brief schon fast ausformuliert. Als sie die Tür öffnete, konnte sie ihn sich schon bildlich vorstellen. Als sie dann im Zimmer stand, sah sie Hedwig auf der Stuhllehne sitzen und zufrieden schuhuhen.

„Hedwig!" Nellie liebte diese Eule. Sie war so hübsch!

Die Schneeeule streckte ihr ein Bein entgegen, an dem eine kleine Rolle Pergament hing. Nellie hatte bisher noch nie Eulenpost bekommen und tat sich dementsprechend etwas schwer, die Rolle von dem Eulenbein zu lösen.

Polly, die auf dem Bett lag, schlug ungehalten mit dem Schwanz auf die Decke. Hedwig hielt sehr ruhig, begann nach einer Weile aber auch ungeduldig zu werden.

Schließlich hielt Nellie die Rolle in den Händen.

„Kannst du noch etwas warten?", fragte sie die Eule dann. „Ich möchte Harry auch gerne einen Brief schreiben."

Hedwig blinzelte sie an und blieb sitzen, wo sie war.

Nellie öffnete Harrys Nachricht und hatte sie schnell durchgelesen. Sie war sehr kurz.

_Liebe Nellie,_

_erinnerst du dich daran, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich dich um Hilfe bitten würde, wenn ich sie bräuchte? Nun brauch ich sie. Ich muss wissen, was in diesem Buch steht._

_Ich freue mich, von dir zu hören. Du kannst Hedwig mit Antwort zurückschicken._

_In Liebe, Harry_

Nellie runzelte die Stirn und vergaß dabei einen Moment lang, dass sie selber noch einen Brief schreiben wollte.

Er brauchte ihre Hilfe? War etwas passiert? Aber nein! Wenn etwas passiert wäre, hätte er sicher nicht ausgerechnet sie um Hilfe gebeten. Es musste etwas mit dieser Geheimschrift, oder auch mit dem blöden Türklopfer zu tun haben.

Jetzt auf einmal brauchte er sie also wieder?

Nellie fühlte wieder die Wut in sich aufsteigen und eine Minute lang dachte sie daran, Hedwig ohne Antwort zurück zuschicken. Doch dann dachte sie an den Abend zurück, als Harry so schwer verletzt gewesen war und sie zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen hatten. Sie dachte an die Gefühle, die er in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Sie dachte an ihn, als ihren kleinen Bruder. Dann setzte sie sich an den Tisch und schrieb ihren Brief:

_Lieber Harry,_

_blöde Frage, natürlich helfe ich dir!_

_Ich habe aber auch eine Bitte an dich: Kannst du mich und Remus Lupin morgen Nachmittag zu dem Treffen mit meiner Familie begleiten? Ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn du dabei wärest. Remus Lupin meinte, das Café, in dem wir uns treffen ist gegenüber vom Tropfenden Kessel, vielleicht treffen wir uns morgen da, um 15 Uhr? Ich würde mich freuen!_

_Liebe Grüße an Hermine und Ron._

In dem Moment kam Ginny hereingestürmt, ein Schachbrett unter den Arm geklemmt.

Als sie erkannte, was Nellie für einen Brief schrieb, nahm sie ihr den Stift aus der Hand und kritzelte in ihrer eigenen Handschrift darunter:

_Und einen Kuss von Ginny!_

Nellie musste lachen. Dann beendete sie den Brief noch mit den Worten:

_In Liebe, Nellie_


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19:

Nellie wachte am Sonntagmorgen mit einem unguten Gefühl auf. Sie war nervös, schrecklich nervös, aber es ging hier doch um ihre Familie, warum sollte sie da ein ungutes Gefühl haben? Sie freute sich auf ihre Eltern, auf Rosie und Lisa, was sollte da denn schon passieren?

‚Werde ich langsam schon paranoid?'

Beim Frühstück, zu dem auch die Zwillinge gekommen waren, ging es fröhlich und ausgelassen zu, wie immer. George hatte extra für Nellies kleine Schwestern ein paar der neuesten Feuerwerkskörper aus dem Laden mitgebracht. Nellie hatte erzählt, dass die Beiden eine Vorliebe für alles hatten, was richtig viel Lärm macht. Zum Verdruss der restlichen Familienangehörigen.

Nachdem alle Hausbewohner sich anschließend ihren sonntäglichen Verpflichtungen zugewendet hatten, sprach Nellie Remus Lupin an.

„Ich hab gestern nach diesem kleinen Buch gesucht. Sie wissen schon, das aus dem Keller," fing sie an. „Ich konnte es aber in der Bibliothek nicht finden."

„Warum suchst du danach?", wollte Lupin wissen und sah sie fragend an.

„Ähm, ich wollte…," stotterte Nellie, die nichts von der Entdeckung auf den Grabsteinen oder Harrys Interesse an der Geheimschrift erwähnen wollte. „Ich wollte es mir gerne mal ansehen. Na ja, schließlich hat es mir, sozusagen, das Leben gerettet."

Lupin schien mit der Begründung zwar nicht zufrieden, nickte aber trotzdem.

„Ich habe es auf meinem Zimmer," sagte er und die Beiden stiegen gemeinsam die Treppen in den zweiten Stock hinauf.

„Es ist seltsam, aber diese Schrift in dem Buch erinnert mich an etwas," meinte der ältere Mann nachdenklich, als sie auf die Tür zu seinen Wohnräumen zugingen. „Ich kann mich nur nicht erinnern, woran. Mir ist, als hätte ich sie schon irgendwo gesehen."

Lupin betrat seine Räume. Nellie blieb respektvoll in der Tür stehen, sah sich aber neugierig um.

Es war eine kleine Einliegerwohnung, die sich hier vor ihr öffnete. Sie blickte direkt in ein gemütliches kleines Wohnzimmer mit Kamin, von dem zwei Türen abgingen. Eine davon schien zum Schlafzimmer und eine andere ins Bad zu führen.

Lupin war an den großen Schreibtisch getreten, der unter den Fenstern stand und hatte das braune Buch zur Hand genommen, das dort gelegen hatte. Als er sich zu Nellie umdrehte und sie immer noch in der Tür stehen sah, winkte er sie lächelnd herein.

„Seit sicher einer Woche zerbreche ich mir jetzt schon den Kopf über dieses Buch," sagte er und begann dabei zwischen den Seiten zu blättern. „Was ist das für eine Schrift und wer kann es euch gegeben haben? Ach, viel zu viele unbeantwortete Fragen hängen daran."

Während er sprach hatte er zu Nellie aufgeblickt, die nervös auf ihre Füße starrte und dabei die Hände tief in ihre Jeanstaschen gestopft hatte. Sie versuchte krampfhaft nicht so auszusehen, als wüsste sie irgendetwas über dieses Buch.

Sie scheiterte kläglich.

Lupin lachte.

„Also, ihr jungen Leute habt wirklich kein Talent dafür, etwas zu verbergen. Also sind die Drei diesem Rätsel auch wieder auf der Spur, habe ich recht?"

Nellie sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Du brauchst gar nichts zu sagen," grinste er und schlug das kleine Buch zu. „Frag mich nicht, wie sie es immer wieder schaffen, aber Harry, Ron und Hermine sind dafür bekannt, Dinge herauszufinden, an denen sich ältere und erfahrenere Zauberer die Zähne ausbeißen."

„So, wie Sie, zum Beispiel?"

Lupin lachte noch lauter. Nellie musste auch grinsen.

„Zum Beispiel."

Damit reichte er ihr das Buch.

„Was auch immer dieses Buch bedeuten mag, Harry wird es herausfinden. Aber Nellie," jetzt wurde der Zauberer wieder ernst. „Ich hoffe, dass er nicht vergisst, dass er auch unter den Erwachsenen Freunde hat."

„Das tut er sicher nicht, Mister Lupin," antwortete Nellie und war sich dabei sicher, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Die restlichen Stunden bis zu dem Treffen mit ihrer Familie verbrachte sie auf ihrem Zimmer damit, das alte Notizbuch von James Potter zu lesen und eine Übersetzung für Harry zu erstellen. Es war eine zermürbende Arbeit.

Immer wieder brach James mitten in seinen Sätzen ab und fing mit einem völlig neuen Gedanken an, oder er machte sich gekritzelte Notizen, die Nellie teilweise nur schwer entziffern konnte. Und wieder anderes verstand sie überhaupt nicht.

James Potter beschrieb in kurzen Stichworten, wie er angefangen hatte, an dem _Vitallare_-Zauber zu arbeiten. Er beschrieb seine Fortschritte zu Beginn, wie er an Pflanzen und kleineren Insekten geübt hatte, war aber immer wieder in Sackgassen stecken geblieben, an denen seine Versuche zu keinem neuen Ergebnis mehr führten.

Viele Absätze waren durchgestrichen und anhand der Handschrift konnte Nellie erkennen, dass diese Arbeit für ihn sehr frustrierend gewesen sein musste. Und immer wieder dokumentierte er, wie er seine Experimente vor Freunden und Verwandten geheim gehalten hatte.

Er musste schreckliche Angst davor gehabt haben, mit seinem Plan letztendlich zu scheitern. Denn sehr schnell wurde Nellie, während sie sich mühsam durch die Aufzeichnungen kämpfte, klar, dass Harrys Vater tatsächlich an einem Todes-Fluch gearbeitet haben musste, mit dem er Lord Voldemort vernichten wollte.

Im Stillen bewunderte sie Hermine für ihren Scharfsinn.

Laut James Potter sollte dieser Fluch nur lautlos funktionieren und in erster Linie, da er neu und unbekannt wäre, für einen Überraschungsmoment sorgen. Daher auch die Geheimhaltung.

Nellie musste ein paar Mal schlucken, bevor sie den Abschnitt über die Todesflüche abschreiben konnte. Dass es in der Zaubererwelt auch nicht friedvoller zuging, wie bei den Muggeln (Nellie hatte sich diesen Ausdruck mittlerweile angewöhnt, weil er ihr die Unterscheidung erleichterte), aber so weit hatte sie noch nicht denken wollen. Es machte ihr ein wenig Angst, wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass jeder Zauberer, der einen Zauberstab besaß, mit Todesflüchen um sich schießen konnte.

An dieser Stelle klappte sie das Buch zu und ging ein paar Mal in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab.

Ginny war mit ihren Eltern im Fuchsbau, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen und die Zwillinge verbrachten den Tag in ihrem Laden, über neuen Knalleffekten und Späßen grübelnd. Es war also niemand mehr im Haus, mit dem sie sich die letzten paar Stunden bis zu dem Treffen vertreiben konnte.

In diesem Moment biss Polly sie schmerzhaft in den Knöchel und fiepste lautstark. Nellie, die bei ihrem umherwandern nicht acht gegeben hatte, war dem Frettchen aus versehen auf den Schwanz getreten.

„'Tschuldigung, Süße!"

Wie hatte sie nur Polly vergessen können?

„Komm, wir schauen mal, ob wir irgendwas zum Knabbern in diesem seltsamen Haus finden können," sagte sie zur Entschuldigung.

Polly krabbelte sofort an ihrem Bein nach oben und auf ihre Schulter, wo sie Nellie genüsslich ins Ohrläppchen zwickte.

Als Nellie die Treppe gerade nach unten ging, klingelte es an der Haustür. Sofort begann das Portrait der alten Mrs. Black mit ihrer Schimpftirade.

„Schlammblüter, Blutsverräter, Gesindel, Gossenpack!"

Nellie, die sich die Ohren zuhielt, rannte in Richtung Küche, um jemanden zu verständigen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie einfach die Tür öffnen durfte. Doch Tonks kam ihr schon entgegen geeilt. Auch sie hatte ihre Hände auf die Ohren gepresst.

„Raus aus meinem Haus, nichtsnutziger Abschaum, Missgeburten!"

Tonks hatte inzwischen die Tür erreicht und zog einen großen schwarzen Zauberer herein, den Nellie schon öfters gesehen hatte. Der zwinkerte ihr freundlich zu und machte sich dann eiligst auf den Weg in die Küche.

Tonks, die ganz rot im Gesicht geworden war (was sich ganz fürchterlich mit ihren grell violetten Haaren biss), machte sich nun an dem Vorhang zu schaffen.

„Ausgeburten, Halbblüter – hinfort mit euch, ihr Schande für das Haus meiner Vorfahren!", schrie das Portrait weiterhin und sabberte dabei schrecklich.

Nellie stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf und als sie gerade Tonks mit dem Vorhang helfen wollte, fielen ihr ein paar Sticker wieder ein, die Fred und George ihr vor ein paar Tagen in die Hände gedrückt hatten.

„Die sind doppelt gut," hatte Fred zwinkernd gemeint.

„Halten immer und überall," ergänzte George seinen Bruder grinsend.

„Und halten."

„Und halten."

„Und halten. Heißt im Klartext, sie lassen sich nicht mehr entfernen!" Die Zwillinge hatten sich dabei triumphierende Blicke zugeworfen.

„Und gleichzeitig machst du damit auch noch Werbung für uns."

Auf den Aufkleber stand in leuchtenden, blinkenden Schriftzügen: _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_.

Nellie hatte die Sticker in die hinteren Taschen ihrer Jeans gesteckt, später aber nicht mehr daran gedacht.

Nun schien der perfekte Zeitpunkt gekommen zu sein, ihnen ihren ersten großen Auftritt zu verschaffen.

Sie zog einen aus der Tasche, trat auf das Portrait von Mrs. Black zu, die sie verächtlich anschnaubte („Dreckige Muggel!") und klebte ihr den Sticker mitten auf den Mund.

Und prompt war Ruhe.

Man konnte erkennen, dass die alte Hausherrin hinter dem Sticker rot anlief und sich alle Mühe gab, weiter zu keifen und zu zetern, brachte aber keinen Mucks mehr heraus.

Tonks war begeistert, zog den Vorhang trotzdem noch zusätzlich zu.

„So was brauch ich auch, unbedingt," strahlte sie und rieb sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Nellie drückte ihr die Hälfte ihres Tascheninhaltes in die Hände und dachte bei sich, dass sich ihr ungutes Gefühl vom Morgen wohl gewaltig getäuscht haben musste.

Zwei Stunden später stand sie neben Lupin vor dem Tropfenden Kessel und sah die Straße im Muggel-London hinab. Ein Stück weiter konnte sie das Café erkennen, in dem sie gleich ihre Familie endlich wieder sehen sollte.

Sie war nervös und spürte, wie ihre Handflächen feucht wurden.

„Denk einfach daran, dass wir nichts von Magie oder Voldemort erwähnen. Du kannst ganz normal mit deiner Familie sprechen, von Hogwarts erzähle ich, in Ordnung?"

Lupin sah sie von der Seite an.

Er wirkte heute sehr müde und erschöpft. Nellie war regelrecht erschrocken, als sie ihn heute gesehen hatte. Er war immer schon recht blass gewesen, doch heute sah er richtig krank aus. Und eine tiefe Schnittwunde hatte sich noch am Morgen über seine Wange gezogen. Man sah davon nur noch einen Kratzer, aber als Nellie ihn jetzt betrachtete, wie er so direkt neben ihr stand, fielen ihr noch andere Kratzer und Narben auf, die sich über sein Gesicht und den Hals zogen. Sie wollte nicht wissen, wie der restliche Körper aussah.

Sie nickte schließlich.

„Harry scheint wohl nicht kommen zu können," meinte Lupin und sah sich um.

„Täuschen Sie sich da mal nicht," ertönte eine Stimme direkt hinter ihnen.

Nellie quietschte und wirbelte herum, konnte aber niemanden sehen. Lupin grinste nur.

„Zeig dich, Harry," meinte er nur und im nächsten Moment kam ein über das ganze Gesicht grinsende Harry hinter ihnen im Eingang des Pubs zum Vorschein.

Nellie, die sich inzwischen an so ziemlich alles in der Zaubererwelt gewöhnt hatte, musste auch lachen.

„Harry, wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken?" Nellie war erleichtert, dass er gekommen war. So erleichtert, dass sie ihm um den Hals fiel. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum ihr so viel daran lag, dass er hier war. Lupin und Harry schienen darüber auch erstaunt, sagten aber nichts.

Die Drei gingen schließlich die Straße entlang und auf das Café zu.

Je näher sie kamen, desto nervöser wurde Nellie. Harry schien das zu bemerken und berührte sie am Arm. Er lächelte ihr zu, sie lächelte zurück.

Das Café war von außen nicht einsehbar und so konnte Nellie erst beim Eintreten sehen, dass alle ihre Lieben an einem Tisch im hinteren Eck saßen. Ihre Eltern, braun gebrannt und entspannt, Rosie mit einem Milchbärtchen und durch einem Strohhalm Blasen in ihre restliche Milch pustend, und Lisa unter dem Tisch nach irgendetwas krabbelnd.

Nellie war stehen geblieben und sah ihrer Familie einen Moment lang zu. Sie hatte sie so lange nicht gesehen! Und wusste nicht einmal, wann sie sie wieder sehen sollte! Sie nahm dieses Moment sehr bewusst wahr und versuchte sich alles einzuprägen, als wäre es dafür die letzte Gelegenheit.

Lupin und Harry standen neben ihr und beobachteten sie.

Dann hatte Rosie ihre große Schwester entdeckt und ließ das alle restlichen Cafébesucher mit einem spitzen Schrei wissen. Sofort kam der kleine Blondschopf auf sie zugerast und warf sich ihr um den Hals. Lisa hatte sich bei Rosies Schrei den Kopf unter dem Tisch angeschlagen und kam jetzt, so schnell es die vielen Stühle erlaubten, heraus gekrochen und ebenfalls auf die Schwester zu gerannt. Sie schlang ihre pummeligen Arme um Nellies Hüfte und lachte über die Pausbacken. Mr. und Mrs. Carols sahen ihren Töchtern lächelnd zu und standen dann auch auf, um ihre Älteste zu begrüßen.

„Mum! Dad!" Nellie beeilte sich, ihren Eltern in die Arme zu fallen, so schnell das mit zwei kleinen Mädchen am Rocksaum eben ging. Als sie schließlich an dem Tisch angekommen war, konnte sie Tränen in den Augen ihrer Mutter erkennen, als sie sie herzlich umarmte. Ihr Vater drückte sie mit kräftigen Armen an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Jetzt liefen auch Nellie die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Liebes! Was ist denn los?", fragte ihr Vater, der strahlte. „Man könnte ja meinen, du hättest uns vermisst!"

„Ach, Dad, wie könnte ich euch denn vermissen?", antwortete Nellie und nahm sich eine Serviette, um sich die Augen zu trocknen. „Und dann auch noch diese beiden Katastrophen?"

Nellie sah ihre beiden jüngeren Schwestern liebevoll an, die sich zu beiden Seiten von ihr gesetzt hatten und sich an sie schmiegten.

Harry und Lupin standen abseits des Tisches und warteten, bis die erste Wiedersehensfreude abgeklungen ist.

Nellie, die sich auch wieder an die Anwesenheit der Beiden erinnerte, drehte sich zu ihnen um und winkte sie heran.

„Mum, Dad, das sind Mister Lupin und Harry Potter," stellte sie die beiden vor. „Ihr kennt Harry ja."

„Oh, ja, natürlich," sagte Mrs. Carols lächelnd. „Wie geht es deinen Verwandten?"

„Oh gut, denke ich, vielen dank," meinte Harry.

„Und Mister Lupin kennen wir ja auch bereits," sagte Mr. Carols und reichte Lupin die Hand.

Nellie dachte daran, dass irgendjemand diesen Termin mit ihren Eltern schließlich vereinbart haben musste.

„Ganz recht, freut mich, Sie wieder zusehen," erwiderte Lupin höflich und reichte Nellies Eltern die Hand.

„Das sieht alles sehr nach einem förmlichen Anlass aus," wunderte sich Mr. Carols und sah seine Tochter fragend an.

„Nun, ja und nein," antwortete sie. „Ich denke, das sollte euch Mr. Lupin erklären."

„Ja," fing Lupin an. „Ich möchte Sie fragen, ob Sie etwas dagegen hätten, wenn Nellie ihr letztes Schuljahr an einem Internat verbringen würde?"

Nellie musste schlucken. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er die Sache nicht ganz so deutlich auf den Tisch brachte.

Ihre Eltern tauschten erstaunte Blicke. Rosie sah Nellie mit großen Augen an.

„Du gehst auf ein Internat?"

„Also, ich weiß nicht, was das bedeuten soll, aber wir sind mit Nellies Schule eigentlich sehr zufrieden," sagte Mrs. Carols und sah Lupin an. „Warum sollte sie die Schule wechseln?"

„Ähm, Rosie, Lisa," sagte Nellie an ihre beiden Schwestern gerichtet. „Wie wäre es, wenn ihr beiden ein bisschen raus geht? Ich hab hier was, womit ihr euch draußen eine Weile beschäftigen könnt, ja?"

Damit drückte sie Rosie, der älteren der Beiden, die Feuerwerkskörper der Zwillinge in die Hand. Rosie strahlte und nahm ihre kleine Schwester mit nach draußen.

Die nächste Stunde erzählten Lupin und Harry von Hogwarts. Von den hervorragenden Lehrern, der wunderschönen Umgebung, den Möglichkeiten zum Studium, der umfangreichen Bibliothek, den außerschulischen Angeboten und Nellie fügte hinzu, dass sie jetzt schon so viele Freunde an dieser Schule hätte, dass sie sehr gerne dort hingehen würde.

Es war erstaunlich, von einer Schule der Hexerei und Zauberei erzählt zu bekommen, ohne dass ein einziger Zauberstab oder seltsame Namen erwähnt wurden.

Harry dachte bei sich, dass Hogwarts wohl doch, in gewisser Weise, eine ganz normale Schule war. Bei dem Gedanken musste er sich jedoch ein Lachen verkneifen.

Nellies Eltern blieben skeptisch.

„Wir können uns unmöglich ein Internat leisten, Schatz," sagte Nellies Mutter schließlich.

„Und das ist dein letztes Schuljahr vor dem Abschluss, ist es da nicht zu verwirrend für dich, noch mal die Schule zu wechseln?", argumentierte ihr Vater.

„Es gibt einen Fond für Schüler, die sich das Schulgeld nicht leisten können," antwortete Lupin auf das Argument von Mrs. Carols. „Und wir wären sehr gerne bereit, Nellie für das eine Schuljahr aus diesem Fond fördern zu dürfen. Wir hätte sie sehr gerne unter unseren Schülern."

Das schien zumindest Nellies Mutter zu beruhigen. Ihr Vater runzelte weiterhin die Stirn.

„Oh, Dad, es gibt dort wirklich gute Lehrer. Ich habe einen erst vor kurzem kennen gelernt und er hat mir schon Bücher mitgebracht und Aufgabenlisten. Ich bin schon richtig am lernen!"

Das Runzeln auf seiner Stirn begannen sich zu glätten.

„Um den Schulabschluss ihrer Tochter brauchen Sie sich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen," sagte Lupin. „Sie bekommt bei uns die beste Ausbildung, die Sie sich nur wünschen können!"

„Warum sind Sie eigentlich so an unserer Tochter interessiert?", fragte Mrs. Carols schließlich. „Ich habe von dieser Schule noch nie gehört. Wie sagten Sie, war der Name? Higwalds?"

„Hogwarts, Mum," antwortete Nellie.

„Nun, die Frage ist natürlich berechtigt," sagte Lupin in sehr höflichem Ton und lächelte Nellies Eltern gewinnbringend an. „Nellie ist eine sehr intelligente junge Frau, außerdem ist sie fleißig, diszipliniert, verantwortungsbewusst und kameradschaftlich."

Nellie klappte der Kiefer nach unten. Das sollte sie alles sein? Harry trat ihr unter dem Tisch gegen das Bein, damit sie den Mund wieder schloss. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie aber sehen, dass auch er grinsen musste.

„Lauter Eigenschaften, die wir an unseren Schülern sehr schätzen," fuhr Lupin unbeeindruckt fort. „An unserer Schule nehmen wir Schüler aus allen sozialen Schichten auf, es geht uns dabei in sehr hohem Maße um die Persönlichkeit."

„Das klingt alles sehr vielversprechend. Aber, sagen Sie, Mister Lupin, darf ich Sie fragen, wie Sie das alles beurteilen können?", fragte Mr. Carols höflich.

„Aber selbstverständlich dürfen Sie das," antwortete Lupin nicht weniger höflich. „Ich bin Lehrer an dieser Schule."

Jetzt war es an Harry, den Mund nicht mehr zu zubekommen und Nellie trat ihm kräftig gegen das Schienbein.

„Autsch," zischte er ihr zu. „So fest wäre nicht nötig gewesen."

„Und du gehst auch auf diese Schule, Harry?", fragte Nellies Mutter dann. „Ich dachte immer, es wäre dieses St.-Brutus."

„Oh, nein," sagte Harry. „Meine Verwandten nennen es nur immer so, keine Ahnung, warum."

Das war eine ziemlich lahme Begründung und die Carols schienen damit auch nicht wirklich zufrieden, aber Nellie kannte ihre Eltern gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie Harry mochten, und dass ihnen die Meinung der Dursleys herzlich egal war.

Nellies Eltern und Lupin unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über Hogwarts, während Nellie versuchte, aus Harry ein paar Neuigkeiten herauszubekommen.

Etwas später wurden sie von einem lauten Knall vor dem Café unterbrochen.

Nellie spürte mehr, als dass sie es sah, dass Harry und Lupin in ihren Jackentaschen ihre Zauberstäbe umklammert hielten.

Alle sahen erschrocken zur Eingangstür, durch die jetzt eine heulende Lisa und eine mit Russ verschmierte Rosie hereingehetzt kamen.

„Um Himmels Willen, was ist denn passiert?", Mrs. Carols, die ihre Töchter kannte, war nur halb so geschockt von dem Anblick, wie die anderen Cafébesucher.

„Rossy wollte mir keinen von den Knallfröschen von Nell geben," beschwerte sich Lisa unter Tränen. Sie hatte sich auf den Schoß ihres Vaters geflüchtet, der ihr liebevoll über die Haare strich.

Rosie stand mit strahlendem Gesicht daneben. Ihre rußigen Backen glühten vor Freude.

„Wow, Nell, wo hast du die Dinger denn her?", fragte sie ihre ältere Schwester aufgeregt. „Die sind einfach Klasse! Gehen ab, wie eine Rakete!"

Nellie musste lachen, auch ihre Eltern lächelten, nur Lisa vergoss immer noch Tränen auf das Hemd ihres Vaters.

Mrs. Carols hatte sich inzwischen ihre zweitälteste Tochter geschnappt und machte sich daran, ihr das Gesicht sauber zu wischen.

Harry beobachtete dieses Familienidyll mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Er erkannte in diesem Moment, was es für Nellie bedeuten musste, nach Hogwarts zu gehen und auf das Zusammensein mit den Menschen, die sie am meisten liebte, verzichten zu müssen. Hier sah er eine Familie, wie er sie sich immer gewünscht hatte, eine Familie wie die Weasleys.

Auf der anderen Seite spürte er einen neidischen Stich im Herzen. Warum hatte er seine Familie so verdammt früh verlieren müssen?

Dann sah er die übrig gebliebenen Feuerwerkskörper, die Rosie immer noch in der Hand hielt und ihm kam eine Idee.

Nellie genoss das Zusammensein ungemein. Sie alberte mit ihren Schwestern herum, erzählte ihren Eltern von ihren Ferien und ließ sich Fotos von den Verwandten auf dem Festland zeigen. Lisa, die sich inzwischen wieder von ihrer Niederlage erholt hatte, verursachte eine kleinere Kakao-Überschwemmung auf dem Tisch und Rosie zeigte Nellie ein paar tote Käfer, die sie noch in ihrer Tasche hatte. Lisa warf Harry von Zeit zu Zeit schüchterne Blicke zu. Wenn er ihr allerdings zulächelte, verbarg sie ihr pausbäckiges Gesicht hinter der dichten braunen Mähne, die ihr in die Augen fiel.

Fast zwei Stunde lang dachte Nellie nicht an Gefahren, Zauberer oder schwarz maskierte Männer.

Als die Carols schließlich aufbrechen mussten, geschah dies unter vielen Tränen und Umarmungen. Lisa wollte sich nicht von Nellie trennen und weinte noch mehr bittere Tränen und warf dabei auch Harry einen traurigen Blick zu. Rosie wurde richtig bockig, weil sie nicht einsehen wollte, dass Nellie sich bei ihren neuen Schulfreunden besser auf den Abschluss vorbereiten konnte, als mit zwei kleinen Nervensägen zu Hause.

Die Carols hatten schließlich zugestimmt, dass Nellie nach Hogwarts gehen durfte. Sie wollten für ihre Tochter nur das Beste, hofften allerdings, dass sie in den Ferien nach Hause kommen könnte.

Diese Frage wurde geschickt übersprungen und als Nellie, Harry und Lupin schließlich noch eine Weile alleine in dem Café sitzen blieben, wurde Nellie plötzlich bewusst, wie sehr sie ihre Eltern doch gerade hinters Licht geführt hatte.

„Was wäre eigentlich gewesen, wenn meine Eltern Nein gesagt hätten?", fragte sie schließlich in die Stille hinein, denn nach dem Trubel, den Nellies Schwestern verursacht hatten, hatte keiner der Drei etwas gesagt.

„Dann wäre Plan B an der Reihe gewesen," antwortete Lupin und schlürfte seinen dritten Kaffee aus.

„Und wie hätte der ausgesehen?", fragte Harry, der Nellie eine Weile von der Seite beobachtet hatte.

Er konnte ihre Verzweiflung und ihr Heimweh spüren. Sie tat ihm jetzt einfach nur noch unendlich leid.

„Keine Ahnung," meinte Lupin nur fröhlich. „Improvisieren, wahrscheinlich."

Nellie schnaubte. Harry grinste.

In diesem Moment glitt ein dunkler Schatten vor den grün getönten Scheiben des Cafés vorbei und die Eingangstür wurde mit einem lauten Klirren aufgerissen.

Schneller, als sie hätte erschrocken aufschreien können, hatte Harry sie mit sich unter den Tisch gezogen. Dort zog er einen Umhang aus seiner Tasche, der aus einem leichten fließenden Stoff bestand, bei dessen betrachten es Nellie vor den Augen zu flimmern begann. Er breitete den Umgang über sie beide und machte ihr Zeichen, leise zu sein.

Unter dem Tisch hervor spähend konnte Harry sehr genau erkennen, wer das Café gerade betreten hatte. Er hatte, noch ehe Lupin ihn unter den Tisch drücken konnte, geahnt, dass er sich besser unsichtbar machen sollte. Und Nellie war in dieser Situation in genauso großer Gefahr wie er selbst, deshalb hatte er sie mitgezogen.

„Todesser," zischte er Nellie ins Ohr.

Sie kauerte dicht an ihn gepresst und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. Sie sah Harry ungläubig an.

„Was machen die hier?", zischte sie zurück.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

Es waren drei schwarz maskierte Gestalten, die nun auf den Tisch zukamen, an dem Remus Lupin scheinbar alleine saß.

Die Gäste, die sich sonst noch in dem Café befanden, waren starr vor Schreck. Die Kellnerin stand gegen die Kaffeemaschine gepresst und zitterte vor Angst.

„So, so, der Werwolf, so allein unter Muggeln? Bist wohl unter deines Gleichen nicht so gerne gesehen?"

Der vorderste Todesser sah höhnisch auf Lupin herab, der völlig unbeeindruckt blieb.

„Werwolf?", japste Nellie und bekam von Harry hastig eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst.

„Was willst du hier, Lucius?", fragte Lupin seelenruhig. „Du willst doch sicher keinen Kaffee mit mir trinken. Wobei ich den hier sehr empfehlen kann."

Malfoy lachte unter seiner Maske auf.

„Wir haben wichtigeres zu erledigen, als uns mit Abschaum wie dir abzugeben, Lupin," erwiderte er. „Wo ist das Mädchen?"

Nellie begann zu zittern. Harry neben ihr legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Welches Mädchen? Keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst."

„Spiel hier keine Spielchen mit uns, Werwolf," sagte ein zweiter Todesser wütend. „Wir wissen, dass sie hier war und ihre dreckige kleine Familie auch."

Nellie bebte vor Angst und unterdrückter Wut. Es war also wirklich so, wie Lupin gesagt hatte. Die Situation war ernster, wie sie angenommen hatte. Aber woher wussten sie, dass das Treffen heute hier stattgefunden hatte?

Als ihr bewusst wurde, wie knapp ihre geliebte Familie einer Katastrophe entkommen war, musste sie sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut zu schluchzen. Ihr liefen die Tränen die Wangen hinunter und am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen und hätte diesen maskierten Blödmännern gezeigt, was es hieß, sich mit einer Muggel wie ihr anzulegen. Doch Harry hielt sie fest und sah ihr unter dem Umhang in die Augen.

Nellie vermutete, dass es sich bei dem Umhang um eine Erfindung der Zwillinge handeln musste, mit dem man von anderen wahrscheinlich nicht gesehen werden konnte.

Ohne, dass sie es merkte, hatte Harry ihre Hände in die seinen genommen und hielt sie fest.

Nellie bebte immer noch, als die Eingangstür des Café ein weiteres Mal gewaltsam aufgestoßen wurde. Diesmal sah sie Männer und Frauen, die nicht maskiert waren, aber mit ausgestreckten Zauberstäben auf die Todesser zu gerannt kamen. Es gab ein paar Knalle, einige Flüche hallten durch den Raum und man hörte auch den einen oder anderen Schrei.

Dann kehrte wieder Ruhe ein und Lupin's Gesicht tauchte unter dem Tisch auf.

„Ihr könnt wieder rauskommen, sie sind disappariert," sagte er. Er klang enttäuscht, stand dann auf und begann sich mit einem der Männer zu unterhalten, der gerade hereingekommen war.

Harry stopfte den Umhang wieder in seine Tasche, half Nellie unter dem Tisch hervor, hielt sie aber immer noch bei den Händen und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein.

„Wo sind meine Eltern? Was wollten die von ihnen? Geht es ihnen gut?"

Nellie wollte sich nicht beruhige lassen und riss sich von Harry los.

Lupin trat sofort auf sie zu, während die Auroren, die von Tonks herbeigerufen worden waren, begannen, die Gedächtnisse der anwesenden Muggel zu verändern.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Deine Familie war längst mit dem Auto verschwunden, als die Drei hier auftauchten. Wir schicken sofort Leute, um nach ihnen zu sehen, aber ich bin mir hundert Prozent sicher, dass sie in Sicherheit sind! Wir hatten wirklich großes Glück!"

Tonks kam in diesem Moment zu ihnen.

„Als hätten wir so etwas erwartet, oder?", meinte sie grinsend.

Diese Bemerkung sollte lässig gemeint sein, erreichte bei Nellie aber das genaue Gegenteil.

„Wie bitte?", rief sie. „Sie haben damit gerechnet, dass so etwas passiert?"

„Nein!" Tonks war bestürzt und trat jetzt näher an Nellie heran. „Wir wollten nur ein paar Sicherheitsvorkehrungen einhalten, darum habe ich draußen aufgepasst. Keiner hat damit gerechnet, Nellie!"

Nellie zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper.

„Ich will sofort mit meinen Eltern sprechen!", schrie sie, völlig außer sich.

„Nellie, beruhige dich doch," versuchte Harry es noch einmal. „Du hast gerade erlebt, in welcher Gefahr sie sind. Du würdest die Todesser nur direkt zu ihnen führen."

Nellie starrte ihn an, als würde sie kein Wort von dem verstehen, was er sagte. Dann gaben ihre Beine nach. Harry fing sie auf und half ihr, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen.

Nellie stand unter Schock und krallte sich an Harrys Jacke fest. Sie schluchzte an seiner Schulter, bis er sie schließlich in die Arme nahm und festhielt, bis sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Geh nicht wieder weg, Harry," schluchzte sie. „Nicht du auch noch."

Harry konnte dazu nichts sagen, sondern hielt sie nur noch eine Weile fest, bis Lupin ihm schließlich ein Zeichen gab, dass es Zeit wurde, aufzubrechen.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20:

Harry war noch da, als Nellie sich in ihrem Zimmer im Hauptquartier auf ihr Bett fallen ließ.

Noch während sich die Beiden gemeinsam mit Lupin und Tonks im Tropfenden Kessel bereit gemacht hatten, nach dem Flohpulver zu greifen, um ins Hauptquartier zurück zukehren, war ihnen einer der Auroren gefolgt. Er hatte berichtet, dass die Familie Carols sicher zu Hause angekommen sei. Von Todessern war keine Spur zu sehen gewesen und ein Kollege sei vor Ort geblieben, um auch weiterhin nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Nellie hatte sich in diesem Moment erleichtert gefühlt, war aber von den Erlebnissen des Tages zu erschöpft gewesen, um mehr als ein schwaches Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Niemand hatte ihr das Übel genommen.

Harry setzte sich neben Nellie aufs Bett und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

„Bist du soweit in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt.

Nellie nickte und ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Wand fallen.

Polly, die sich freute, ihr Frauchen endlich wieder zu sehen, sprang ihr in den Schoß und ließ sich kraulen.

„Du wirst nicht bleiben, hab ich Recht?", fragte sie schließlich, ohne Harry dabei anzusehen.

„Nein," antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

Nellie nickte wieder und vermied es weiterhin, ihren Freund anzusehen.

„Ich schicke dir die Übersetzung von dem Buch in den nächsten Tagen," sagte sie nur.

Jetzt nickte Harry stumm. Er hätte sie gerne nach dem Inhalt befragt, spürte allerdings, dass es dafür nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war.

Die beiden jungen Leute leisteten sich noch eine Weile wortlos Gesellschaft, bevor Harry schließlich aufstand.

„Kann ich dich noch um einen Gefallen bitten?", fragte er, während Nellie den Kopf gesenkt hielt.

„Sicher."

„Hast du noch ein paar von diesen Feuerwerkskörpern?"

Nellies Kopf fuhr hoch. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Wofür brauchst du die?"

„Ich möchte was ausprobieren," wich Harry der Frage aus.

Nellie hatte es aufgegeben, ihn nach seinen Geheimnissen zu fragen und so deutete sie nur auf ihre Jacke. Harry fand in einer der Taschen zwei grellgrüne Knallfrösche und steckte sie sich selber ein. Dann trat er noch mal auf das Bett zu, auf dem Nellie halb sitzend, halb liegend mit Polly im Schoß lümmelte und streckte ihr seine Hände entgegen.

Das Mädchen ließ sich von Harry auf die Füße und in eine feste Umarmung ziehen. Polly war das gar nicht recht.

Nellie hätte diesen Moment am liebsten nicht mehr losgelassen. Doch er ging vorbei und Harry sah ihr lächelnd in die Augen.

„Alles klar?"

„Ja, klar, geh ruhig," sagte sie und lächelte ebenfalls, wenn auch ein wenig gezwungener.

Als Harry in Godric's Hollow ankam, rasten seine Gedanken immer noch um das Vorgefallene. Nellie tat ihm leid, er wäre gerne bei ihr geblieben, doch musste er in seinen Plänen vorwärts kommen, wenn er sie und die anderen schützen wollte.

Als er aus dem Kamin trat, fand er das Wohnzimmer leer vor. Auch in der Küche war nichts von seinen Freunden zu sehen.

Er entdeckte Ron und Hermine schließlich in der Bibliothek. Bei seinem eintreten stoben die Beiden aufgescheucht und mit schuldbewussten Mienen auseinander.

„Oh, hey Harry," rief Hermine etwas außer Atem und wurde schrecklich rot im Gesicht.

Ron grinste nur verlegen.

Harry musste lachen.

„Was sind denn das hier für Sitten? Kaum ist man mal aus dem Haus…"

Ron warf daraufhin ein Buch nach ihm und Hermine sah bestürzt aus, lachte aber dann doch mit den Jungen mit.

„Eigentlich haben wir nach Sammlern hier in England gesucht," erklärte Ron. „Aber du hast ja so was von lang gebraucht…"

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte Hermine sofort. Ihr war Harrys Blick bei Rons Worten nicht entgangen. „Es ist doch nichts mit Nellie oder ihrer Familie?"

„Nein, zum Glück nicht," antwortete Harry und erzählte den Beiden, was vorgefallen war.

„Verdammt," fluchte Ron.

Hermine hatte die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen.

„Es geht allen gut," versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. „Erzählt mal lieber, was ihr herausgefunden habt."

„Nun," begann Hermine und nahm einen Zettel zur Hand, auf dem Harry ihre zierlicher Handschrift erkennen konnte. „Wir haben alle möglichen Kataloge und Listen durchstöbert, kamen aber nur auf vier Sammler, die auch nur annähernd in Frage kommen könnten, dieses Geschirr-Lager aufgekauft zu haben."

„Es gibt nur ein Problem," ergänzte sie Ron. „Es sind alles Muggel."

„Muggel?" Harry glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. „Warum sollte ein Zauberer einem Muggel so eine Sammlung verkaufen?"

„Also, eigentlich ist das nicht so ungewöhnlich," meinte Hermine dazu. „Viele Muggel haben eine Leidenschaft für seltene Dinge. Und Zaubergegenstände fallen eindeutig unter dieses Etikett. Seltsam ist daran nur, dass dieser Miersch ausgerechnet die Tasse von Helga Hufflepuff an einen Muggel verkauft hat. Entweder er kannte deren Wert doch nicht, oder es war ihm schlicht egal."

„Hm," machte Harry und nahm Hermine den Zettel aus der Hand. „Das macht die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Das heißt, wir können Hedwig nicht mit einer Nachricht schicken. Also müssen wir da wohl persönlich hin und nachfragen."

Ron, der bei der Vorstellung stöhnte, war nicht der einzige, dem dieser Gedanke nicht behagte.

Weil er keine Zeit verlieren wollte und es immer noch drei Tage Zeit waren, bis zu der Verhandlung von Mundungus Fletscher beschloss Harry, sofort mit der Befragung der Sammler zu beginnen.

„Je schneller wir diese Tasse haben, desto schneller ist dieser ganze Krieg endlich zu Ende," argumentierte er Ron und Hermine gegenüber.

Hermine hatte bei ihren Nachforschungen ganze Arbeit geleistet und nicht nur Namen und Adressen der vier Sammler herausgefunden, sondern auch noch recherchiert, wo in der näheren Umgebung ein öffentlicher Zaubererkamin zu finden sei, über den Harry reisen konnte.

Harry wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass Ron bei den ganzen Nachforschungen mehr an der Forscherin als an dem Forschungsobjekt interessiert gewesen war.

Nachdem die Beiden Harry genauestens über die Sammler informiert hatten, war er schon auf halbem Weg die Treppe nach unten zum Kamin, als Hermine ihn zurückhielt.

„Du hast doch nicht vor, jetzt da aufzukreuzen?"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut, man? Außerdem ist Sonntag!" Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

So verbrachte Harry die nächsten drei Tage damit, über das Flohnetzwerk einmal quer über die Insel zu reisen und wieder zurück. Schon nach dem zweiten Besuch war ihm so schwindelig, dass er sich die restlichen beiden Sammler für die nächsten Tage aufhob.

Er hätte sich die Besuche genauso gut auch bis zum nächsten Sommer aufheben können, es hätte nichts an der Tatsache geändert, dass keiner der vier Sammler auch nur die blasseste Ahnung von einer Lieferung aus Deutschland hatte.

Es war mehr als frustrierend, weil Harry nicht nur immer wieder von neuem erklären musste, was er eigentlich wollte, sondern auch noch, weil diese Sammler so was von misstrauisch waren.

„Du kommst sicher von McLaffen, diesem Dreckskerl," musste Harry sich einmal anpflaumen lassen. „Richte diesem Maulaffen aus, dass er keinen Strohhalm von mir sehen wird!"

Harry musste schon mehr als nur ein bisschen diplomatisches Geschick beweisen, um überhaupt zu erfahren, ob die gesuchte Lieferung hier vorzufinden war.

Er redete sich den Mund fusselig und war, wenn er wieder zu Hause ankam, mehr als miesepetrig gelaunt. Ron und Hermine ließen ihn schon immer alleine vor sich hinschmollen und konzentrierten sich lieber auf ihre Bücher oder eine Partie Zauberschach.

Er war aber auch selber schuld, hatte er doch darauf bestanden, diese Besuche allein zu übernehmen. Die Beiden hatten aber auch keine Lust, sich deswegen mit ihrem Freund zu streiten. Würde er ihre Hilfe brauchen, wüsste er schließlich, wo er klingeln konnte.

Während Harry so erfolglos durch die Gegend tingelte, hatte Nellie weiter an ihrer Übersetzung von James' Notizen gearbeitet. Und das neben den vielen Aufgaben, die Emil Warthrow ihr aufgehalst hatte. Es war wahrlich kein Zuckerschlecken, aber schließlich wollte sie Harry helfen. Und wenn dies nun mal gerade die einzige Möglichkeit dazu war, dann musste sie da wohl durch.

Immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zu ihrer Familie. Lupin hatte ihr gleich am Montagmorgen erzählt, dass bei ihnen alles in Ordnung war und nichts darauf schließen ließ, dass die Todesser ihr Haus gefunden hatten.

Das hatte sie sehr erleichtert, doch gab es immer noch zwei Dinge, die ihr trotz allem keine Ruhe ließen.

Das eine war die Tatsache, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie mit ihren Eltern in Kontakt bleiben könnte. Denn es wäre mehr als nur ein wenig seltsam für sie, wenn plötzlich eine Eule mit einem Brief im Schnabel bei ihnen aufkreuzte.

Und die andere war, dass Nellie immer noch das Wort „Werwolf" im Kopf herumspukte.

Die Sache mit der Post hatte sie am Morgen direkt angesprochen und von Lupin ein verständnisvolles Lächeln bekommen.

„Ich kenne mich zu wenig mit der Muggel-Post aus," hatte er geantwortet. „Aber ich denke, es wird kein Problem sein, wenn du ihnen Briefe auf die für euch übliche Art und Weise schreibst. Es gibt hier in der Nähe sicher eine „Post"."

„Und geht das von Hogwarts aus auch?", hatte Nellie nachgehakt, denn ihre Mutter hatte sie bei ihrem Abschied explizit darum gebeten, ihnen von ihrer neuen Schule und ihrem Leben dort zu berichten.

Dieses Mal hatte Lupin die Stirn gerunzelt und eine Weile nachdenklich die Küchendecke angestarrt.

„Hm," meinte er schließlich. „Das dürfte komplizierter werden. Hogwarts liegt zwar in der Nähe eines Dorfes, dort leben aber nur Zauberer. Aber dafür werden wir schon eine Lösung finden."

Nellie versuchte sich ein Dorf vorzustellen, in dem es keine Menschen wie sie gäbe. Sie hatte ein Bild vor Augen, dass sie ein wenig an ein Szenarium aus einem Märchenfilm erinnerte.

„Warum war Harry eigentlich so erstaunt, als Sie meinten, dass Sie Lehrer in Hogwarts sind?"

„Na ja," meinte Lupin daraufhin und schmunzelte. „Ich habe vor ein paar Jahren dort unterrichtet und ich denke, er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich zurückkehre."

„Warum sind Sie damals weg gegangen?"

Lupin sah sie ernst an. Er schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Ich denke, das erzähle ich dir ein anderes Mal," sagte er schließlich ausweichend. „Ich muss jetzt auch leider weg."

Nellies zweites Problem, konnte sie daraufhin nicht mehr ansprechen. Sie war sich aber auch nicht sicher, ob sie es überhaupt ansprechen wollte. Es kam ihr doch ein wenig albern vor.

Werwolf. So etwas gab es doch gar nicht. Sicher auch nicht in dieser neuen Zauberer-Welt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich nur verhört. Und auch wenn nicht, konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet der liebenwerte Remus Lupin so eine Bestie sein sollte. Nein, sicher hatte sie sich verhört oder „Werwolf" war unter Zauberern einfach ein Schimpfwort, so was wie „Dummkopf" oder „Trantüte". Das war es sicher.

Ginny, die Nellie bei ihrer Arbeit an James' Buch immer wieder über die Schulter schaute, rümpfte die Nase.

„Also, dieser Zauber sieht mir wirklich ziemlich unausgereift aus," meinte sie einmal, als Nellie ihr einen Abschnitt vorgelesen hatte, indem James berichtete, welche Nebenwirkungen der _Vitallare_ hatte.

James Potter war an einem Nachmittag mal in einen Zweikampf mit Logan, einem von Voldemorts Todessern, verwickelt worden. Der hatte versucht, James und seine Familie während eines Sonntags-Ausfluges anzugreifen.

James hatte es geschafft, Logan so weit abzulenken, dass Lily mit Harry zum Haus zurück flüchten konnte.

In dem anschließenden Duell war Logan jedoch so erbarmungslos vorgegangen, dass er James so stark verletzen konnte und Logan seine Chance nutzte und Lily hinterher zum Haus der Potters rannte. Es war ganz eindeutig gewesen, um was es dem Todesser gegangen war.

James hatte in diesem Augenblick rot gesehen. Er hatte nur noch daran denken können, seine Familie zu schützen und den nicht ausgereiften _Vitallare_ angewandt.

Die Konsequenzen beschrieb er in seinen Aufzeichnungen als schrecklich. Der Zauber hatte Logan zwar tatsächlich alle Lebensenergien entzogen und er war als leblose Hülle in sich zusammen gesackt, doch hatte Harry's Vater, während der Zauber noch seine Wirkung tat, gespürt, dass ihm gleichzeitig etwas von sich selbst entrissen wurde.

Er beschrieb dieses Gefühl mit einem Fleischwolf, durch den er sich gequetscht fühlte und an dessen Ende nur ein halber James Potter wieder zum Vorschein kam. Ihm war dabei, als habe man ihm seine Freude am Leben genommen.

Erst wenige Tage nach diesem Vorfall war ihm bewusst geworden, was er tatsächlich durch diesen Zauber verloren hatte. Es hatte seine Fähigkeit, Mitleid zu empfinden eingebüßt. Wirklich klar wurde ihm dies, als Harry am nächsten Tag die Treppen hinunterkrabbelte, dabei ausrutschte und die letzten drei Stufen abstürzte. Sein aufgeschlagenes Kinn, das bei Lily einen kleineren hysterischen Anfall auslöste, ließ ihn völlig kalt.

Das hatte ihm so schreckliche Angst gemacht, dass er versuchte, dafür eine Erklärung zu finden.

Diese sah für ihn so aus, dass, als er einem lebenden Wesen seine komplette Lebensenergie entzog, auch etwas von seiner eigenen Energie abgegeben haben musste. Durch die Machtstellung, die dieser Zauber ermöglichte, konnte man einfach nicht erwarten, dass man daraus unverändert hervorgehen konnte.

James Potter hatte bei seinen weiteren Studien auch herausgefunden, woran es gelegen hatte, dass der Zauber zu Beginn nur eine vorübergehende Wirkung erzielen konnte.

Es lag am Willen zu töten. Es musste der unbedingte, zweifellose Wunsch hinter dem Zauber stehen, dem Opfer alles Leben zu nehmen.

Nellie und Ginny sahen sich an, nachdem Nellie ihren Bericht beendet hatte und wussten genau, dass sie den gleichen Gedanken teilten.

„Und das will Harry anwenden? Er muss völlig verrückt sein!" Ginny machte den Eindruck, als könnte sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Er weiß davon ja noch gar nichts," beruhigte sie Nellie. „Wenn er das liest überlegt er es sich vielleicht auch anders."

„Hoffen wir es mal. Was steht denn da noch drin?"

„Nicht mehr viel," meinte Nellie und blätterte die letzte Seite um, die James in seiner krakeligen Schrift voll gekritzelt hatte. „Er schreibt nur noch, dass er hofft, mit diesem Zauber keinen Fehler begannen zu haben."

„Aber warum dann der Hinweis auf seinem Grabstein?" Ginny schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Das macht doch keinen Sinn. Er hätte dieses ganze _Vitallare_-Gerede einfach vergessen und das Buch da verbrennen sollen!"

„Verstehst du denn nicht, Ginny?" Nellie sah ihre Freundin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, dann kennt jeder von euch nur einen einzigen Todesfluch."

„Avada Kedavra."

„Genau. Und so, wie ich Voldemort kennen gelernt habe….Ginny, was ist los?"

Ginny war heftig zusammengezuckt und hatte dabei einen hässlichen Tintenfleck auf der Aufgabe, an der sie gerade saß, hinterlassen. Sie winkte Nellie aber nur mit der Hand zu, dass sie fortfahren sollte.

„Also, so wie ich ihn kennen gelernt habe, kennt er den ziemlich gut und kann sich vielleicht sogar davor schützen."

„Keiner kann sich davor schützen! Keiner, außer Harry, hat den bisher überlebt!", rief Ginny.

„Und wenn das so sein sollte," fuhr Nellie fort, ohne auf Ginnys Einwand einzugehen. „Dann braucht es einen neuen Todesfluch. Einen, den noch keiner kennt. Einen, mit dem Voldemort nicht rechnen kann. Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

Nellie sah Ginny besorgt an, die sich geschüttelt hatte, als würde sie frieren.

„Es ist nur dieser Name. Er macht mir Angst."

„Oh, entschuldige. Also, ich denke, dass Harry vielleicht keine andere Wahl hat, als ihn anzuwenden. Wenn er dazu überhaupt in der Lage sein wird."

Die letzten Worte hatte sie mehr vor sich hin gemurmelt, als laut ausgesprochen.

Ginny wollte davon jedoch nichts mehr wissen und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Aufgabe. Nellie glaubte zu verstehen.

Ginny hatte Angst um Harry. Genau wie sie selber.

Was würde Harry wohl verlieren, wenn der Zauber funktionierte?


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21:

Harry saß zusammengesunken in einem weichen Sessel vor dem Kamin und blickte in die Flammen.

Ron und Hermine waren schon zu Bett gegangen.

Harry dachte an den letzten der vier Sammler, den er erst vor ein paar Stunden besucht hatte. Das war in Paignton, Torbay gewesen, einem netten Dorf an der Küste.

Harry wollte sich zunächst nur interessiert die umfangreiche Sammlung ansehen, um anschließend dann den Sammler nach einer Geschirrlieferung aus Deutschland zu fragen.

Doch bis zu der Frage war er gar nicht erst gekommen, denn der Mann, der sich als Besitzer ausgegeben hatte, versuchte Harry schon wieder zu vertreiben, noch bevor er sich der ersten Glasvitrine mit Porzelan auch nur genähert hatte.

„Junge Leute, macht alles nur kaputt," hatte er gewettert, als er Harry erspäht hatte. „Raus hier, raus!"

Harry hatte es freundlich versucht, er hatte es wütend versucht und schließlich auch noch auf die verzweifelte Tour. Er hatte so getan, als suche er für seine reiche Großmutter ein passendes Geburtstagsgeschenk. Doch hatte der alte Mann daraufhin nicht die gewünschte Reaktion gezeigt und ihn stattdessen durch Schupser in den Rücken zur Tür hinausbefördert.

Harry war daraufhin so wütend geworden, dass er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, auf den Absätzen kehrt gemacht hatte und geradewegs wieder in die kleine Kunsthalle zurück gestiefelt war.

Der alte Sammler war nicht schlecht überrascht gewesen, kniff verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab schon gezogen und dem Sammler einen _Garrire_-Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, noch ehe dieser zu einer Verwünschung Luft holen konnte.

Der Fluch war einer von denen gewesen, die Harry von dem Halbblutprinzen gelernt hatte. Er hatte ihn bisher erst ein einziges Mal ausprobiert. An Neville, als dieser in einer besonders unangenehmen Situation mit Draco Malfoy kein einziges Wort über die Lippen gebracht hatte. Harry hatte ihm nur helfen wollen. Das Ergebnis war zwar nicht wirklich das gewesen, was Harry gehofft hatte, aber es hatte seine Wirkung getan.

Der Fluch ließ nämlich den Verfluchten zehn Minuten lang ununterbrochen reden. Das Problem bei der Sache war nur, dass diejenigen nicht nur das sagten, was sie schon immer mal loswerden wollten, sondern auch Dinge, die sie sonst niemals ausgesprochen hätten.

Die anschließenden zehn Minuten in der kleinen Kunsthalle waren für Harry nicht gerade die angenehmsten, aber doch lohnend genug, dass er erfuhr, den armen Mann umsonst verflucht zu haben.

Harry war frustriert. Die einzige Spur zu Hufflepuff's Tasse zerrann ihm zwischen den Fingern wie Sand.

„Die Schlange, das Medaillon, die Tasse, etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw…", lamentierte er wieder mal vor sich hin.

Wie sollte er an diese Schlange herankommen? Sie war ausschließlich in Voldemort's Gesellschaft anzutreffen. Die Tasse war erst mal in unerreichbare Sphären gerückt und der Gegenstand von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw wollte ihm auch einfach nicht von alleine in den Schoß fallen. Auch wenn noch eine gewisse Hoffnung bestand.

Der einzige Horkrux, der noch in erreichbarer Nähe schwebte, war das Medaillon. Morgen würde diese Verhandlung stattfinden. Das könnte die letzte Gelegenheit sein, mit Dung darüber zu sprechen.

Harry kreuzte die Finger.

Diesmal musste er einfach etwas mehr Glück haben!

Dann wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem Türklopfer.

Ron und Hermine hatten sich die letzten Tage, als Harry sich mit skurrilen, schrulligen Kunstsammlern herumgeschlagen hatte, intensiv mit ihm beschäftigt. Sie hatten alles Mögliche versucht, ihn von der Tür wegzubekommen, ihn zu zerstören oder in irgendeiner Weise dazu zubringen, etwas von seinem Geheimnis zu lüften. Sie waren dabei nicht sonderlich erfolgreich gewesen.

„Das Teil ist unverwüstlicher als mein Onkel Erril, und das will wahrlich was heißen," hatte Ron an einem Abend gestöhnt.

Das einzige, was Hermine hatte herausfinden können war, dass der Zauber, der über dem Türklopfer ruhte, mit dem Schutzzauber, der das gesamte Haus bewachte, gekoppelt war.

„Frag bloß nicht, wie sie das herausgefunden hat," hatte Ron gemeint, als Harry schon zu einer Frage ansetzen wollte. „Es sei denn, du stehst drauf, stundenlangen Erklärungen zu lauschen und am Ende nicht mehr zu wissen, um was es eigentlich ging."

Hermine hatte ihren Freund daraufhin mehr als wütend angesehen und den restlichen Abend über kein Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt.

Harry hatte sie später trotzdem noch mal darauf angesprochen, als Ron gerade nicht im Raum war.

„Es ist im Grunde genommen ganz einfach," hatte sie nur gemeint und dabei immer noch leicht schmollend geklungen. „Es sei denn, man heißt Ronald Weasley."

„Erklärst du es mir nun?", fragte Harry.

„Ich habe einen Feuerzauber auf den Türklopfer angewendet, aber du weißt ja selber, wie der Klopfer darauf reagiert."

„Er schluckt ihn einfach."

„Genau. Ich habe dann den gleichen Zauber auf die Tür selber versucht. Und rate, was passiert ist."

„Hermine, ich hab keine Lust zu raten."

„Gar nichts," antwortete sie. „Es ist gar nichts passiert, als hätte die Tür selber den Zauber geschluckt, so wie der Türklopfer. Also denke ich, dass es da einen Zusammenhang geben könnte."

„Dann kann es aber doch sein, dass es einfach nur ein und derselbe Zauber ist, der sowohl das Haus als auch den Türklopfer bewacht," überlegte Harry. „Dann ist es wahrscheinlich gar kein Horkrux. Verdammt!"

„Nicht so voreilig, Harry," hatte Hermine geantwortet und dabei wissend gegrinst. Harry konnte es gar nicht leiden, wenn sie so grinste. „Wir haben nämlich noch etwas gefunden. Komm mit."

Und damit war sie aufgestanden und Harry war ihr zur Haustür gefolgt, an der der Löwenkopf hing und aussah, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben.

Hermine deutete mit dem Finger unter den Messingring, der zwischen den spitzen Zähnen des Löwen hing. Harry musste sich sehr den Hals verrenken, um sehen zu können, was sie meinte. Ganz klein, und vom Zahn der Zeit schon fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit abgetragen, konnte er dort, mit Unterstützung von Hermines leuchtendem Zauberstab, die Initialen _GG_ erkennen.

„Du meinst…."

„Godric Gryffindor," war Hermine ihm ins Wort gefallen. „Was sollte es sonst heißen. Wir wissen also, dass dieser Türklopfer aus dem Besitz der Gryffindors stammt, ergo kann er sehr wohl ein Horkrux sein."

„Jetzt fehlt eigentlich nur noch ein blendender Einfall, wie wir ihn vernichten können," hatte Harry vor sich hin gebrummt.

Den restlichen Abend hatten sie zu dritt darüber diskutiert, wie, wann und warum Lord Voldemort nach Godric's Hollow gekommen sein könnte, um hier einen Horkrux zu schaffen.

Die Theorien wurden immer wirrer, bis sie es schließlich aufgaben.

„Wir müssen einfach weiterhin versuchen, ihn irgendwie zu zerstören," hatte Hermine die Diskussion erschöpft beendet.

„Witzig, Hermine," hatte Ron gespottet. „Hast du dafür vielleicht auch noch eine genial Idee parat?"

Doch sie hatte keine.

Harry hatte an die Knallfrösche, die er von Nellie bekommen hatte, gedacht. Er war aber zu müde gewesen, um eine neue Debatte über deren Einsatz zu entfesseln. Er konnte es immer noch ein anderes Mal ansprechen.

Während Harry so alleine vor dem Kamin saß und über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage nachdachte, fielen ihm beinahe die Augen zu. Es war schon mitten in der Nacht, das Feuer war fast heruntergebrannt und er begann zu frieren.

Er musste an Ginny denken, und wie schön es doch wäre, jetzt mir ihr hier zu sitzen.

Oder mit Nellie? Nein, Nellie war eine Freundin, sie war wie eine Schwester, mit ihr war es anders, wie mit Ginny.

Ginny ließ sein Herz in einem ganz anderen Takt schlagen, sie verzauberte ihn nur durch ihre Anwesenheit.

Einen Moment lang war Harry versucht, per Flohpulver ins Hauptquartier zu reisen und Ginny zu besuchen. Niemand würde davon etwas erfahren. Doch wenn er dann wieder gehen müsste, würde der Abschied nur wieder doppelt schwer fallen.

Als er Nellie am Sonntag nach Hause gebracht hatte, war Ginny nicht zu Hause gewesen und dabei vermisste er sie so sehr. Vielleicht wäre sie morgen bei der Verhandlung da. Sicher wusste sie davon und sicher vermisste sie ihn ebenso sehr.

Mit diesem Gedanken hievte Harry sich aus dem Sessel hoch und schleppte sich in gedrückter Stimmung auf sein Zimmer.

Am nächsten Tag macht Harry sich gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine mit gemischten Gefühlen auf den Weg zum Ministerium.

Er hatte keine Lust, dieses Gebäude schon wieder betreten zu müssen. Dieses Mal würde er Scrimgeour sicher nicht so einfach wie beim letzten Mal entkommen können. Er hatte aber auch keine Lust darauf, Dung zu sehen. Den Mann, der Harry's toten Paten bestohlen hatte. Den Mann, der keine Skrupel davor hatte, das Familiensilber der Blacks zu verhökern, obwohl er ein Mitglied des Phönixordens war. Aber auf der anderen Seite brauchte Harry diese möglichen Informationen über den Verbleib des Medaillons! Er brauchte endlich ein Erfolgserlebnis!

Hermine sah Harry besorgt von der Seite an, als sie in den Kamin stieg und als erste nach London reiste. Ihr, und auch Ron, war Harry's gedrückte Stimmung schon den ganzen Morgen aufgefallen, doch hatte sie nichts dazu sagen wollen.

Hermine und Ron hatten, seit sie nach Godric's Hollow gekommen waren, gelernt, mit Harrys' wechselhaften Launen zu leben. Sie erklärten es sich mit dem Druck, unter dem er stehen musste, mit seiner Angst vor dem Versagen und auch mit der enormen Verantwortung, die auf ihm lasten musste.

Als die Drei schließlich gemeinsam in der riesigen Empfangshalle des Zauberei-Ministeriums standen, herrschte um sie herum Hochbetrieb.

Gerade als sie beim Empfangsschalter ihre Zauberstäbe zur Kontrolle vorgelegt hatten und nach dem Weg zu der Verhandlung über Mundungus Fletcher fragen wollten, kam ihnen Arthur Weasley entgegen gelaufen.

„Harry! Hermine!", rief er, drückte dann seinen Sohn herzhaft an sich und strahlte die Drei an. „Auch wenn ich nichts mehr von euch gehört habe, dachte ich mir doch, dass ich euch heute hier treffen würde."

„Vielen Danke, Mister Weasley, dass sie uns helfen, mit Dung zu sprechen," sagte Harry höflich.

Im nächsten Moment sah er einen roten Haarschopf um die Ecke biegen und auf sich zu stürmen.

„Harry!"

Eine Sekunde später fühlte Harry, wie sein Herz einen doppelten Salto hinlegte und einen Takt schneller schlug. Das Mädchen, das ihm gerade so freudig um den Hals gefallen war, ließ ihn alle trüben Gedanken der letzten Tage mit einem Schlag vergessen.

„Ginny," hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, fuhr mit dem Händen durch ihr Haar und küsste sie zärtlich auf die weichen Lippen.

Ginny strahlte und sah so glücklich aus, dass Harrys Knie ganz weich wurden. Er küsste sie ein zweites Mal und hätte diesen Moment noch länger dauern lassen, wenn nicht ein genervtes Hüsteln hinter ihm, die Stimmung zerschlagen hätte.

„Ich hatte gedacht, es ginge hier um was wichtigeres, als um eure Gefühlsduseleien!"

Harry drehte sich um, nicht ohne Ginny dabei weiter fest an sich zu drücken, und sah Nellie an einer Marmorsäule lehnen. Sie grinste frech und kam dann auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

„Was macht ihr denn alle hier?"

Die Frage hatte Harry schon vorher auf der Zunge gelegen, war ihm bei Ginny's Umarmung aber wieder entfallen.

„Was für eine nette Begrüßung!"

Nellie umarmte Harry kurz, feixte dann zu Ginny und sah Mr. Weasley an.

„Ich konnte es ihnen nicht abschlagen," meinte der und lachte dabei. „Warum auch nicht?"

Harry fiel in diesem Moment wieder ein, warum er eigentlich hier war, und dass, bis auf Ron und Hermine, keiner der Anwesenden wusste, worum es in dem Gespräch mit Dung eigentlich gehen sollte.

„Ich freue mich, euch zu sehen," sagte er dann an die Mädchen gerichtet und lächelte dabei überzeugender, wie er vermutet hätte.

„Das hoffe ich doch," schnurrte Ginny und kuschelte ihren Kopf an Harrys Schulter.

„Wann kann ich mit Dung reden?", fragte Harry Mr. Weasley, der seine Tochter amüsiert betrachtet hatte und nun seinen Sohn ansah, der seiner Schwester genervte Blicke zuwarf.

„Er wartet gemeinsam mit den anderen Verurteilten in einer kleinen Kammer bei den Sitzungssälen," antwortete er dann und machte den Teenagern ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen.

Die kleine Gruppe quetschte sich gemeinsam in einen der überfüllten Fahrstühle, die klappernd die Stockwerke abfuhren. Ron flatterte während der Fahrt ein Memo ins Ohr, nachdem dieses von einem Dutzend anderer aus der Flugbahn geworfen worden war. Ron fluchte laut und erntete dafür mehrere entrüstete Blicke, zwei davon gehörten Hermine und seinem Vater.

In der Mysteriumsabteilung angekommen, folgten die fünf jungen Leute Mr. Weasley zu einer unscheinbaren kleinen Steintür, vor der zwei Beamte des Ministeriums Wache hielten. Beim Anblick von Mr. Weasley grinste einer der Beiden und tippte sich grüßend gegen die Stirn.

„Arthur, altes Haus, was verschlägt dich hierher?"

Der zweite Beamte machte ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht, warf aber Hermine interessierte Blicke zu. Die stellte sich daraufhin hinter Ron und nahm demonstrativ seine Hand in ihre.

„Mr. Potter hier würde gerne kurz mit einem der Verurteilten sprechen, Bob," antwortete Mr. Weasley dem ersten Wachmann und schob Harry dabei nach vorne.

Bob betrachtete Harry eingehend, wobei sein Blick erst zur Stirnnarbe wanderte und von da aus weiter nach unten, bis zu den Schuhen.

„Eigentlich dürfen wir niemanden hinein lassen," meinte er daraufhin und sah Mr. Weasley entschuldigend an.

„Schon okay, Bob, es dauert nur fünf Minuten und ich werde ihn begleiten."

Harry wollte schon zu einem Protest Luft holen, als er es sich gerade noch anders überlegte. Er musste mit Dung sprechen!

„Hm," machte Bob und kratzte sich dabei sein glatt rasiertes Kinn. „Nun, also gut, aber wirklich nur fünf Minuten, Arthur."

Der zweite Beamte schien sich um das Gespräch und die mögliche Regelverletzung nicht zu scheren, sondern musterte Hermine immer noch, die begann, sehr nervös zu wirken. Ron, der die Blicke des Mannes ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, zog Hermine zurück zu den Aufzügen.

„Wir warten im Atrium auf euch," sagte er an Harry gewandt.

Der nickte nur und war Mr. Weasley schon in den Raum vorausgegangen, den Bob geöffnet hatte.

Ginny und Nellie folgten Ron. Nellie warf dem zweiten Wachmann dabei einen bösen Blick zu.


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22:

Als Harry und Mr. Weasley den kleinen Raum betraten, in dem die Verurteilten auf ihre Verhandlung warteten, wurden sie von zwei weiteren griesgrämig dreinblickenden Auroren empfangen. Die beiden standen an der Tür und musterten die Ankömmlinge kritisch, machten aber keinerlei Anstalten, sie zurückzuhalten.

„Mister Weasley," fragte Harry, während er sich in dem Raum umsah. „Wer genau bewacht jetzt eigentlich Askaban? Ich meine, jetzt, wo die Dementoren zu Voldemort übergelaufen sind?"

Nicht nur Mr. Weasley schüttelte sich bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens. Aber er fing sich schnell wieder.

„Sicherheitstrolle, Harry," antwortete er knapp.

Und wirklich konnten sie aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes ein tiefes Grunzen hören.

Harry nickte und sah sich dann weiter um.

Der Raum war schlauchartig und eher düster. Ein paar Feuer brannten auf Säulen, Bänke standen an den Wänden entlang. Ein paar zusammengesunkene Gestalten konnte Harry in der Nähe erkennen.

„Wo ist Dung?", fragte Harry und versuchte, die Gestalten zu erkennen.

Mr. Weasley drehte sich zu den griesgrämigen Auroren um. Einer der Beiden deutete mit dem Daumen ans Ende des Raumes. Harry hatte das Zeichen ebenfalls bemerkt und drehte sich zu Mr. Weasley um.

„Ich würde gerne alleine mit ihm sprechen," sagte er mit ernster Stimme und sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass mich das erstaunt, aber ich bin damit eigentlich nicht einverstanden," antwortete Mr. Weasley und sah Harry nachdenklich an.

„Es ist allein meine Angelegenheit, um die es hier geht," erklärte Harry fest und spürte, wie ihn schon wieder sein schlechte Gewissen zu plagen begann. Er hatte diese Heimlichkeiten satt. „Es wird nicht lange dauern, ich möchte ihn nur etwas fragen. Bitte."

Mr. Weasley schien nicht wirklich überzeugt, nickte aber schließlich doch.

„Dung ist vielleicht ein Dieb und ein Gauner, aber er ist kein Schwerverbrecher," sagte er. „Wenn etwas ist, kannst du mich rufen, ich bleibe hier stehen."

Damit war Harry einverstanden und ging dann langsam an den Bänken entlang in den abgelegenen Teil des Raumes. Die Luft wurde hier immer stickiger und das schwere Atmen der Sicherheitstrolle wurde lauter.

Harry musste nicht lange suchen, bis er Mundungus fand. Die übliche Rauchwolke und Alkoholfahne, die ihn sonst für gewöhnlich umgab, fehlte zwar, doch erkannte Harry den schäbigen Umhang und grauen Haarschopf sofort.

Dung saß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er sah krank aus, doch Harry wehrte sich gegen das Gefühl des Mitleides. Er setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank.

„Hey, Dung," sagte er.

Der Angesprochene zuckte heftig zusammen, hob die Hände schützend vors Gesicht und spähte mit rot geränderten Augen zwischen den dicken Fingern hindurch zu Harry hin.

„'Lo Harry," meinte er schließlich und ließ die Hände wieder sinken. „Was treibt'n dich hier her?"

„Ich möchte dich etwas fragen."

Harry spürte, wie ihn wieder die Wut überkam. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag in Hogsmeade letztes Schuljahr, als er Dung dabei erwischt hatte, wie er das Familiensilber der Blacks verhökerte. Das Silber bedeutete Harry nichts, nein, darum ging es nicht. Es ging dabei um die Erinnerung an Sirius.

Dung sah den jungen Mann aufmerksam an. Der Alkoholentzug, dem Dung während seiner Gefangenschaft zwangsweise ausgesetzt sein musste, hatte ihn gezeichnet. Seine Haut war wächsern, die Augen hatten tiefe Ringe und einen gehetzten Ausdruck. Doch war darin immer noch eine gewisse Gerissenheit zu erkennen. In diesem Moment musterten sie Harry fast schon verschlagen.

Harry bemerkte diesen Ausdruck, runzelte darüber die Stirn und überlegte, wie er es am besten anfangen konnte, um die gewünschten Informationen aus Dung heraus zu bekommen. Er dachte dabei an den _Garrire_-Fluch und nahm sich vor, ihn einzusetzen, wenn es sein musste.

„Wo ist das Medaillon, das im Hauptquartier aufbewahrt worden war?"

Harry hatte sich für den direkten Weg entschieden. Er hatte nicht ewig Zeit, bevor Mr. Weasley oder einer der Auroren nach ihm schauen würde.

Dung sah ihn eine Weile mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Dann kratzte er sich mit einer schmutzigen Hand durch den grauen Bart.

„Hmm," machte er und sah Harry abschätzend an. „Warum sollt ich'n dir das sagen? Aber ich bin'n Geschäftsmann, Harry, weiß'te ja und ich könnte dir'n Geschäft anbieten."

Harry hatte mir so was in der Art gerechnet. Natürlich würde er versuchen, eine Gegenleistung zu erhalten.

„Was willst du, Dung?"

„Hab nur'ne kleine Bitte. Bin unschuldig, musst du wissen. Als freier Mann könnt ich dir sagen, wo's ist."

Harrys Hände bebten.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich auf den Ausgang der Verhandlung keinen Einfluss habe," presste er aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Was will'ste denn mit dem Ding?"

„Das geht dich nichts an. Es ist ein Erbstück und gehört dir nicht. Du hast es gestohlen und wo wir schon mal dabei sind, könnte ich den Richtern gerne noch ein paar Geschichten über dich erzählen, vielleicht bringt dich das dann dazu, mir zu sagen, wo das Medaillon ist."

Harrys Stimme war immer leiser, dafür aber drohender geworden.

Dung wich ein Stück zurück und versuchte sich darüber klar zu werden, ob Harry wirklich zu dem, was er da sagte, fähig wäre.

„Das würde'ste nich machen," sagte er und klang dabei leicht verunsichert.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich machen würde," zischte Harry und griff in seine Tasche nach dem Zauberstab.

Dung war Harrys Bewegungen mit den Augen gefolgt und begann jetzt leicht zu schwitzen.

Harry hatte nicht wirklich vor, Magie anzuwenden. Abgesehen davon, dass das mit Sicherheit Konsequenzen nach sich zöge. Er wollte Druck ausüben und sah zufrieden, dass sein Plan aufzugehen schien.

„Komm schon, Harry, du würdest'nen alten Freund doch nich angreifen, oder?"

„Einen alten Freund nicht, nein."

Dung wurde immer blasser. Harry fühlte sich in der Rolle, die er eingenommen hatte, nicht wohl, aber er musste sich durchsetzen. Es ging hier nicht um alberne Gewissensbisse, sondern um viel mehr.

„Ich warne dich, Dung, erzähl mir jetzt, was du weißt, oder ich vergesse vollends, dass wir uns mal gekannt haben."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab jetzt soweit heraus, dass er vom Eingang aus nicht gesehen werden konnte, von Dung aber umso besser. Der schnappte nach Luft.

„Ich bin unschuldig, Harry, unschuldig," jammerte er. „Sitze hier fest für was, das ich nich gemacht hab. Hilf mir hier raus und ich helf dir!"

„Das Medaillon lag in einem Schreibtisch im Salon. Es ist etwa so groß," Harry zeigte mit den Fingern eine Größe und beachtete Dung's flehende Blicke nicht. „Es ist aus Gold und hängt an einer schweren goldenen Kette. Es ließ sich nicht öffnen. Wo ist es, Dung, sag schon!"

„Dann gib mir wenigstens noch was ordentliches zum Trinken oder ein wenig Tabak," versuchte Dung es weiter.

„Es ist auf dem Portrait von Mrs. Black abgebildet."

Harry ignorierte seine Betteleien weiterhin.

„Hast'e gar kein Mitleid mit einem armen, alten Mann?"

Dung sah Harry mit einem Blick an, der ihn weich kochen sollte, doch Harry blieb hart.

„Du hattest auch kein Mitleid, als du Sirius, als du mich, bestohlen hast."

Mundungus sank schließlich in sich zusammen.

„Weiß nich wo's ist," kam es aus dem Lumpenberg hervor.

„Erzähl mir nicht solche Märchen." Harry spürte, wie er ungeduldig wurde. „Das Medaillon ist auffällig genug, dass man sich daran erinnern würde. An wen hast du es verkauft?"

„Wenn ich's dir doch sag, ich weiß es nich mehr."

„An wen, Dung? Los, erinnere dich, verdammt!" Harry packte Dung's Schultern und begann, ihn zu schütteln. „Spuck es aus, ich weiß, dass du dich sehr wohl daran erinnerst!"

Dung japste und sein Kopf pendelte unkontrolliert hin und her. Seine Augen waren schreckgeweitet, während er Harry entsetzt ansah.

„Schon gut, schon gut," keuchte er schließlich und Harry ließ ihn los. „Der Kerl heißt Klaustrik, ist Schmuckhändler in der Nokturngasse, mehr weiß ich echt nich."

Harry rückte ein Stück von Mundungus weg und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Ist das die Wahrheit?"

„'Türlich!"

Harry sah den Mann ihm gegenüber noch eine Weile an, bevor er beschloss, ihm zu glauben. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder zurück in die Tasche und zog aus einer anderen eine Pfeife mit frischem Tabak.

„Hier," sagte Harry und streckte sie dem Mann entgegen.

Der starrte erst die Pfeife in Harrys Hand ungläubig an, dann den jungen Mann und wieder die Pfeife, bevor er sie an sich nahm und genüsslich daran roch.

„Oh, feines Kraut, Harry," grinste er. „Von'nem feinen Kerl. Wusste doch, dass du nich so'n Mistkerl bist, wie es den Anschein hatte."

Harry verzog nur das Gesicht, gab Dung noch Feuer mit seinem Zauberstab und stand dann auf.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück für die Verhandlung," sagte er und reichte Dung die Hand, der sich wohlig in eine Rauchwolke hüllte.

Dann ergriff Dung die angebotene Hand, schüttelte sie eher schwach und ließ sich wieder mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand sinken.

Als Harry zurück auf die Eingangstür zuging, hörte er plötzlich eine zischende Stimme neben sich.

„Wir wissen, was du vor hast, Potter. Aber du wirst damit keinen Erfolg haben. Der Dunkle Lord wird dich kriegen und zerquetschen, wie eine Made."

Harry drehte sich zur Seite und sah eine Gestalt auf der Bank sitzen. Sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang, der an mehreren Stellen zerrissen war. Das Gesicht konnte er nicht erkennen und auch die Stimme kam ihm nicht bekannt vor, und trotzdem war Harry sich sicher, hier einen Todesser vor sich zu haben. Hatte das Ministerium also doch auch mal Glück gehabt.

„Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte er die Gestalt, die den Kopf gesenkt hielt.

„Du kannst deinen Freunden und dem albernen Orden was vormachen, Potter, aber der Dunkel Lord kennt dich besser. Du hast keine Chance."

Bevor Harry irgendetwas sagen konnte, war Mr. Weasley mit den beiden griesgrämigen Auroren herangetreten.

„Was ist hier los, Harry?", fragte Mr. Weasley und sah die Gestalt auf der Bank misstrauisch an.

„Nichts, alles in Ordnung," meinte Harry, warf der schwarzen Gestalt noch einen nachdenklichen Blick zu und folgte dann den drei Männern zurück zu der kleinen Steintür.

Nellie, Ginny, Hermine und Ron hatten sich zusammen auf den Rand des goldenen Brunnens der Magischen Geschwister gesetzt, während sie auf Harry und Mr. Weasley warteten. Hermine hatte den Brunnen ausgiebig betrachtet und dabei alles andere als begeistert ausgesehen. Einen besonders missbilligenden Blick hatte der Hauself abbekommen, der so kriecherisch dargestellt war, dass sogar Ron über den Anblick den Kopf schütteln musste. Was ihm von seiner Freundin ein Lächeln bescherte.

Nellie hatte alle Mühe damit, Polly zu bändigen, die einen Fluchtversuch nach dem anderen aus ihrem Rucksack startete.

„Warum konntest du sie auch nicht zu Hause lassen?", fragte Ginny genervt. Sie hatte sich so sehr auf Harry gefreut, nur um jetzt hier ohne ihn zu sitzen.

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass es für sie im Moment kein ‚zu Hause' gibt, hab ich sie schon das letzte Mal alleine gelassen," antwortete Nellie und betrachtete die Kratzer auf ihrer Hand, während sie den Reißverschluss ihrer Tasche wieder zuzog. „Sie nimmt mir das wirklich übel. Außerdem ist ihr langweilig."

„Boah, und mir erst," stöhnte Ron und fuhr mit einer Hand durch das Wasser im Brunnen. Sein Blick war auf eine Galleonen-Münze gerichtet, die in dem Becken schimmerte.

„Wie lange dauert denn das?"

Den Vieren kam es schon wie eine Ewigkeit vor, seit dem sie hier saßen.

„Ist das nicht der Minister?", fragte Hermine schließlich und nickte zu einem Durchgang. „Scrimgeour?"

Die beiden anderen folgten ihrem Blick.

„Ja, das ist er," meinte Ron. „Er war doch letztes Weihnachten bei uns, um mit Harry zu sprechen. Erinnerst du dich, Ginny?"

„Ja, und er hatte dieses Stinktier Percy dabei, als Lockvogel."

Ginny schnaubte und sah dabei den Minister hinter einem Vorhang roter Haare hervor an.

„Das soll ein Minister sein?", fragte Nellie und betrachtete den Mann genau, der sich mit ein paar anderen Männern besprach. „Sieht eher aus wie einer, der im Zirkus auftreten könnte."

Ron prustete, Hermine grinste und Ginny lachte laut auf.

Das machte Scrimgeour auf die Teenager aufmerksam. Er sah zu ihnen hin und schien einen Moment lang in seinen Erinnerungen zu forsten, bevor er auf seinen Gehstock gestützt auf sie zuhinkte.

„Oh, verdammt, vielen Dank, Ginny," knurrte Ron und tat so, als würde er den Minister nicht bemerken.

„Ah, der junge Mister Weasley und Miss Weasley, wie schön, Sie mal wieder zusehen," begrüßte Scrimgeour sie, als er vor ihnen stehen geblieben war. Er reichte den beiden Weasley Kindern die Hand und sah dann von Nellie zu Hermine. „Und mit wem habe ich noch die Ehre?"

Da Ron nicht so aussah, als wollte er darauf antworten, übernahm Ginny das.

„Das sind Hermine Granger und Nellie Carols, Freundinnen von uns," erklärte sie.

Scrimgeour reichte den beiden Mädchen die Hand und lächelte Hermine an.

„Ja, Miss Granger von Ihnen habe ich bereits gehört," sagte er. Seine Stimme klang rau aber betont freundlich. „Eine sehr begabte junge Hexe, in der Tat."

Hermine lief rot an und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Nellie wurde nervös und versuchte, sich etwas von der Gruppe wegzustehlen, in der Hoffnung, keine Aufmerksamkeit oder unangenehme Fragen auf sich zu ziehen.

„Was verschafft uns denn das Vergnügen Ihres Besuches?", fragte Scrimgeour in die Runde, klang dabei aber eher abschätzend als vergnügt.

„Wir warten auf jemanden," brummte Ron.

„Doch nicht etwa auf Mister Potter?"

Ron und Hermine blickten sich alarmiert an. Sie wussten, dass Harry dem Minister liebend gerne aus dem Weg gehen würde. Aber es war auch sehr naiv gewesen, zu erwarten, hier aufzutauchen, ohne dass Scrimgeour davon erfahren würde.

„Ich sehe schon, dass sie gehofft haben, mir nicht über den Weg zu laufen," sagte der Minister und klang dabei das erste Mal amüsiert.

„Oh, nein, Sir," begann Hermine, der bei dem Gedanken, so mit einer Autoritätsperson zu sprechen, ganz mulmig wurde, doch der Minister fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Geben Sie sich keine Mühe, Miss Granger, ich bin über alles, was in diesem Mauern geschieht, bestens informiert."

In diesem Moment kamen Mr. Weasley und Harry aus der Richtung der Aufzüge auf sie zu.

Als Harry erkannte, wer da mit seinen Freunden sprach, wäre er am liebsten zum nächsten Kamin gerannt, um so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden, doch hatte der Minister ihn bereits entdeckt und schritt mit ausgestreckter Hand auf ihn zu.

„Mister Potter, gerade haben wir von Ihnen gesprochen."

Harry sah keine andere Möglichkeit, als dem großen Mann die Hand zu schütteln. Dabei warf er einen Blick zu Ron und Hermine hinüber, die nur resigniert mit den Schultern zuckten. Ginny sah so aus, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen und Nellie kämpfte mit ihrem Rucksack.

„Sie werden doch sicher eine Tasse Tee mit mir trinken, Mister Potter," sagte Scrimgeour und hatte Harry schon am Arm gepackt und auf den Durchgang zu geschoben, durch den er kurz vorher selber gekommen war.

„Nun, eigentlich habe ich noch was anderes vor," legte Harry Protest ein und versuchte sich aus dem festen Griff des Mannes zu befreien.

„Seien Sie nicht unhöflich, für eine Tasse Tee werden Sie schon Zeit haben."

Harry versuchte Mr. Weasley einen hilfesuchenden Blick zuzuwerfen, doch der grinste nur und nickte ihm zu.

„Bin gleich wieder da," zischte er seinen Freunden zwischen den Zähnen hindurch zu.

Ron nickte, Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und Ginny versuchte, ihm zuzulächeln. Dann war Harry schon außer Sichtweite gezerrt worden. Er fühlte sich jetzt selber wie ein Verurteilter, der zum Schafott geführt wurde.


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23:

Während die anderen Harry mit besorgten Gesichtern hinterher blickten, erkannte Nellie den Auroren, der vor der kleinen Steintür gestanden und Hermine so unverschämt angegafft hatte, wieder. Er stand hinter einer Säule bei den Aufzügen verborgen und musterte die kleine Gruppe aufmerksam. Wieder schien er nur Augen für Hermine zu haben.

Irgendetwas störte Nellie an diesem Kerl. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, aber ihr stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, bei seinem Anblick. Besonders verdächtig erschien es ihr aber, dass er sich so verborgen hielt, obwohl er doch hier arbeitete. Dem würde sie nicht einmal ein Streichholz abkaufen.

‚Mehr als merkwürdig,' dachte sie bei sich, drehte sich dann aber zu ihren Freunden um, die sich wieder murrend auf dem Brunnenrand niedergelassen hatten.

Harry war es mehr als unangenehm, von Scrimgeour derart abgeführt zu werden und so nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, und zog seinen Arm mit einem heftigen Ruck aus dem Griff des Ministers. Der achtete aber gar nicht groß darauf und schob Harry in sein Büro, vor dem sie gerade angelangt waren.

Auch wenn er lieber wieder umgekehrt wäre, musste er doch staunen, als er einen Blick in das weitläufige Zimmer warf. Es war mit geschmackvollen Vorhängen ausgestattet, hatte einen Kamin, in dem locker drei große Männer nebeneinander stehen konnten, eine Sitzgruppe für mindestens zehn Leute und weiche Teppiche auf dem Boden. Es wirkte alles sehr gemütlich und machte es Harry nicht gerade leichter, seine Haltung gegenüber dem Minister beizubehalten. Hier könnte man sicher sehr nett beisammen sitzen.

Und tatsächlich schob Scrimgeour Harry schon zu einem bequemen Sessel, drückte ihn in die Kissen und bevor der auch nur blinzeln konnte, stand schon eine Tasse mit seinem Lieblings-Tee vor ihm, daneben ein Teller Gebäck. Harry tippte auf Magie und beschloss, nichts davon anzurühren.

„So, Mister Potter," fing der Minister schließlich an, der sich Harry gegenüber gesetzt hatte. „Ich hoffe schon so lange darauf, mich in Ruhe mit Ihnen unterhalten zu können."

Harry reagierte darauf nicht, sondern sah sich weiter im Raum um.

Auf dem Schreibtisch konnte er ein paar Geräte zum aufspüren von schwarzer Magie erkennen, die er aus dem Büro des falschen Mad-Eye Moody kannte.

„Trinken Sie, Mister Potter," forderte der Minister ihn auf.

Es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein, dass Harry nicht antwortete.

Der fühlte sich an eine Situation mit Dolores Umbridge erinnert und tat deshalb nur so, als würde er einen Schluck Tee nehmen. Man wusste bei diesen Leuten schließlich nie.

„Ich bedaure sehr, dass unsere letzten Gespräche einen so unerfreulichen Verlauf genommen haben," sprach der Minister weiter. Er schien die Taktik zu verfolgen, dass es wohl schon vorteilhaft sei, Harry überhaupt bis hierher bekommen zu haben und hatte vor, diese Gelegenheit auszunutzen. „Sicher haben Sie inzwischen noch einmal über das nachdenken können, worüber wir gesprochen haben."

Dies hörte sich mehr wie eine Feststellung als eine Frage an.

Harry sah Scrimgeour nun doch an, sagte aber immer noch nichts.

„Ich würde gerne mein Angebot, dass ich Ihnen bei unserem letzten Treffen unterbreitet habe, erneuern," sprach der Minister weiter.

„Angebot? Soweit ich mich erinnere, haben Sie nur Forderungen an mich gestellt," sagte Harry schließlich und spürte wieder Wut im Bauch.

„Forderungen? Aber nein, Mister Potter, das haben Sie sicher falsch verstanden!"

„Dann habe ich sicher auch falsch verstanden, dass Sie es immer noch nicht bewerkstelligen konnten, die richtigen Leute nach Askaban zu schicken?"

Harry verkrampfte die Hände im Schoß und versuchte, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Scrimgeour kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, bevor er fort fuhr.

„Sehen Sie, dass ist genau das, was ich Ihnen vorschlagen möchte."

Der Minister nahm noch einen Schluck Tee.

Harry durchschaute das Spiel sofort. Er wollte ihn neugierig machen und auf diese Weise gefügiger für ein Spiel, das Harry auf keinen Fall mitspielen wollte.

„Ich möchte Ihnen anbieten, bei uns direkt als Auror einzusteigen. Sie bekommen von uns einen Schnelldurchlauf durch das Auroren-Training und könnten uns dann bei der Suche nach den echten Todessern unterstützen."

Der Minister sah sehr zufrieden aus, als er daraufhin Harry musterte. Der runzelte die Stirn. Das konnte doch unmöglich sein Ernst sein. Er als Auror, ohne Schulabschluss?

„Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, Mister Scrimgeour, dass ich nicht mit dem Ministerium zusammenarbeiten werde," sagte Harry.

„Stellen Sie Ihre Bedingungen, Mister Potter, sicher können wir uns einig werden," erwiderte der Minister.

Harry glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Wie schlecht musste es um das Ministerium eigentlich bestellt sein, wenn der Minister sogar einen nicht einmal voll ausgebildeten Zauberer so verzweifelt um seine Mitarbeit bat?

Bevor Harry noch irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte, und es wäre in keinem Falle etwas gewesen, was dem Minister gefallen hätte, flog die Bürotür auf, ein Auror kam herein gestürzt und trat an die Sitzgruppe heran, in der Harry und der Minister saßen.

„Es gab einen erneuten Angriff, Sir," erklärte er außer Atem. „In Surrey."

Harry fuhr herum.

„Surrey?"

„Ja, genau," antwortete der Auror etwas verwirrt und sah dann wieder den Minister an. „Im Ligusterweg."

Harry spürte einen Stich im Magen.

„Bei den Dursleys?", fragte er und machte sich auf eine schlechte Nachricht gefasst.

Der Auror blickte wieder zu Harry hin. Es schien ihn zu irritieren, dass er statt von seinem Vorgesetzten von einem Jungen befragt wurde.

„Nein, dort leben keine Zauberer," antwortete er und blickte dann auf ein Memo in seiner Hand. „Eine Familie Carols bewohnt es, das Haus war aber leer."

Harry spürte Erleichterung. Einen Moment lang verwirrte ihn, dass es ihm so einen Schrecken einjagen konnte, dass den Dursleys etwas passieren könnte. Die Erleichterung bezog sich aber auch darauf, dass die Carols so schnell umgesiedelt worden waren. Der Orden hatte mit seinen Vermutungen also Recht behalten. Die Carols waren in Gefahr. Doch woher wussten die Todesser von dem Haus? In dem Moment fiel Harry das Erscheinen der Todesser in dem Café wieder ein. Woher hatten sie all diese Informationen?

„Wie genau sieht die momentane Lage aus?"

Scrimgeour hatte jetzt das Wort ergriffen und war aufgestanden.

„Das Haus im Ligusterweg wurde angegriffen und in die Luft gejagt. Es wurde dabei jedoch niemand verletzt," begann der Auror zu berichten. „Als die Meldung bei uns einging hieß es, dass die Todesser noch vor Ort wären. Wir haben sofort jemanden hingeschickt."

„Sehr gut, Costers," meinte der Minister und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Melden Sie mir bitte, wenn es etwas Neues gibt."

„Jawohl, Sir," kam es von dem Auroren, der daraufhin das Büro wieder verließ.

„Sie sehen, Mister Potter, die Auroren haben jede Menge zu tun," begann Scrimgeour jetzt zu erzählen. „Momentan finden fast jeden Tag irgendwo Angriffe statt. Mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger verheerenden Wirkungen. Es sind meist kleinere Attacken, die uns wahrscheinlich nur ins Gedächtnis rufen sollen, dass Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf noch da ist. Aber wir hätten Sie sehr gerne mit an Bord, Mister Potter. Nun, entschuldigen Sie mich aber bitte, ich muss mich um diesen neuen Angriff kümmern. Sie sind hier jederzeit gerne gesehen, ich hoffe, Sie vergessen das nicht."

Harry, der darauf nur gewartet hatte, verließ ohne weiteren Gruß das Büro und ging zurück ins Atrium, wo es kaum betriebsamer zuging, als vorher. Dieser Angriff schien nicht besonders viel Staub aufzuwirbeln.

Ginny kam sofort auf ihn zugelaufen, umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Harry musste lächeln und genoss den Moment.

„Mister Weasley," meinte Harry schließlich, als er sich endlich von Ginny gelöst hatte. „Es gab einen Angriff auf das alte Haus der Carols."

Nellie hinter ihm schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Harry beeilte sich daher fort zufahren.

„Es war ja leer, also ist nichts passiert, aber ich dachte, sie sollten das wissen."

Mr. Weasley nickte.

„Ich werde gleich eine Nachricht an Moody schicken," sagte er. „Was habt ihr Kinder jetzt vor? Ich könnte euch auch direkt zum Grimmauldplatz bringen und persönlich Bericht ablegen."

„Ich hab noch was zu erledigen," antwortete Harry ausweichend und warf Ron und Hermine einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Wir kommen mit," sagte Ginny sofort, nahm Harry's Hand und strahlte ihn an. „Nellie und ich können vom Tropfenden Kessel aus mit Flohpulver zurückreisen, Dad."

Ihr Vater sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann nickte er Harry zu.

„Du weißt, was du tust. Wenn eure Mutter das erfährt, wird sie mich häuten."

„Keine Sorge, Mister Weasley, wir passen schon auf."

Wenige Minuten später standen die fünf Teenager vor der kaputten Telefonzelle im Muggel-London und Harry wollte gerade seinen Tarnumhang herausholen, als Hermine einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß.

Jemand war von hinten auf die Gruppe zu geschlichen, hatte Nellie grob aus dem Weg gestoßen und Hermine um die Taille gepackt. Ein Zauberstab war auf ihre Kehle gerichtet.

„Ich hab eine Nachricht für dich, Potter," zischte der Mann hinter Hermine.

Harry, Ron und Ginny waren bei dem Schrei herumgewirbelt und hatten schon ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Mit wütenden Blicken fixierten sie den Unbekannten.

Hermine bebte vor Angst. Ron war rot angelaufen. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab so fest umgeklammert, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß anliefen.

Nellie lag immer noch auf der Erde, etwas seitlich und außerhalb des Sichtfeldes des Mannes. Sie erkannte ihn sofort. Die drei anderen standen unter einer trüben Lampe und waren so wahrscheinlich geblendet, aber Nellie wusste direkt, wer ihnen hier aufgelauert hatte. Es war dieser Auror gewesen, der sich schon im Ministerium so seltsam benommen hatte.

„Lass sie sofort los," knurrte Ron und trat einen Schritt auf den Mann zu.

Der stieß Hermine aber den Zauberstab nur noch fester gegen den Hals.

„Was willst du?", fragte Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Er spürte Zorn in sich aufkochen. Wie konnte er nur so unvorsichtig sein? Wie konnte er nur schon wieder andere gefährden?

„Der Dunkle Lord will ein Duell mit dir, so wie ihr es schon einmal begonnen habt," zischte der Todesser, denn darum musste es sich bei dem Mann ja wohl handeln. „Und wenn du deine kleine Freundin hier lebend wieder sehen willst, dann rate ich dir zu erscheinen."

Nellie, die sich von ihrem Schreck wieder erholt hatte, wählte diesen Moment, um dem vermeintlichen Auroren kräftig in die Kniekehle zu treten. Der Mann knickte nach hinten weg, zog dabei Hermine mit sich, die sich im Fallen jedoch zur Seite werfen konnte. Ron und Harry begannen daraufhin gleichzeitig Flüche auf den Todesser abzufeuern, wobei Ron in seiner Wut das Ziel besser traf.

Nur wenige Sekunden später rührte der Mann sich nicht mehr.

Ron war sofort zu Hermine gestürzt und half ihr hoch. Die junge Frau zitterte am ganzen Körper und ließ sich von Ron in eine Umarmung ziehen. Sie klammerte sich an ihren Freund und begann schließlich zu schluchzen.

Harry sah den beiden zu, dann drehte er sich zu Ginny, der der Schrecken auch noch ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Er zog sie zu sich, drückte sie an sich und trat dann zu Nellie, die dem Todesser den Zauberstab abgenommen hatte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich den behalten," meinte sie grinsend zu Harry gewandt. „Damit mich wirklich jeder für eine Hexe hält, weißt du. Ich kann ja ab und zu damit herumspielen, so zum Beispiel."

Damit ließ sie den Zauberstab durch die Finger wirbeln.

Harry und Ginny mussten lachen.

„Gar keine schlechte Idee," sagte Harry. „Ich denke nicht, dass du damit irgendwas Gefährliches anstellen könntest. Außer vielleicht einem ein Auge auszustechen. Also," fügte er mit einem frechen Grinsen hinzu, „sei lieber vorsichtig."

„Alles klar, Sir," antwortete Nellie feixend und steckte den Stab in ihre Jackentasche. „Cooles Gefühl."

Ron und Hermine, die sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt hatte, kamen jetzt auch zu ihnen.

„Ich hab ja keine Ahnung, was du noch vor hast, Harry," meinte Ron. „Aber ich bringe Hermine nach Hause."

„Ist okay, ich brauche nicht lange," antwortete Harry.

„Seid ihr völlig irre?" Ginny stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und funkelte alle der Reihe nach an. „Harry kann unmöglich hier alleine rumlaufen, nach dem, was gerade passiert ist!"

„Beruhig dich, Ginny, ich werde den Tarnumhang nehmen."

Damit zog Harry den Umhang, der immer noch halb aus seiner Tasche hing, heraus und warf ihn sich über.

„Kümmert euch um den da, erklärt den Auroren, was passiert ist, oder besser, Ron, erzähl das alles deinem Vater, er sollte den Orden darüber informieren," ertönte Harry's körperlose Stimme. „Ich werde mich beeilen. Und ihr beiden, Ginny und Nellie, ihr geht bitte wieder ins Hauptquartier zurück."

„Ich hasse es, mit dir zu reden, wenn ich dich nicht sehe, Harry," meinte Ginny wütend. „Außerdem sehe ich gar nicht ein, warum ich schon wieder gehen sollte. Ich hab dich grad mal fünf Minuten gesehen und….Harry? Bist du eigentlich noch da? Argh….!"

Harry hatte keine Sekunde auf Ginny's Wutausbruch gewartet, sondern war direkt an das Ende der Gasse gelaufen, ehe ihm einfiel, dass er ja apparieren konnte.

Mit einem KNALL verschwand er, spürte das bekannte Schwindelgefühl, das aber schon mit jedem Mal schwächer wurde, und tauchte im nächsten Augenblick schon in der Nokturngasse auf.

Sofort musste er sich gegen die rußige Mauer pressen, als ein paar zwielichtige Gestalten nur Zentimeter neben ihm vorbeiliefen.

Unter dem Tarnumhang fühlte Harry sich sicher und machte sich keine Gedanken wegen Angriffen. Auch um seine Freunde sorgte er sich nicht, sie konnten vom Ministerium aus direkt weiterreisen. Eigentlich dürfte nichts mehr passieren.

Also machte er sich auf den Weg, diesen Klaustrik zu finden. Lange brauchte er dafür nicht zu suchen. Die Nokturngasse war nicht besonders lang und die Läden lagen so eng beieinander, dass Harry schon bald vor einem beschlagenen Schaufenster mit eher spärlicher Schmuckauslage stand. Auf dem Fenster stand in abblätternden Lettern: _Stanslav Klaustrik, Schmuck für JEDE Gelegenheit_.

Harry schaute sich kurz um und als außer ihm niemand sonst in der Gasse zu sehen war, zog er sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf, stopfte ihn in seine Tasche und betrat den Laden.

15 Minuten später stand Harry wieder draußen, rieb sich einen Ellenbogen und hatte eine tiefe Schnittwunde über der Wange.

Dieser Klaustrik war ein harter Brocken gewesen und hätte Harry nicht den _Garrire_-Fluch eingesetzt, hätte es wirklich noch brenzlig ausgehen können. So hatte Harry es „nur" mit einem Armband zu tun bekommen, dass ihm beinahe den Ellenbogen ausgekugelt hätte und war von einem Paar messerscharfer Ohrringe attackiert worden.

Wirklich zufrieden war Harry mit dem Ergebnis, das er dabei erzielt hatte, jedoch nicht. Das Glück war ihm in letzter Zeit wirklich nicht besonders hold.

Klaustrik hatte das Medaillon an einen muggelstämmigen Schwarzmagier verkauft, der es verfluchen und anschließend seiner Schwiegermutter, einer Muggel, schenken wollte. Gut, immerhin hatte er damit wieder eine heiße Spur und fühlte zufrieden in seiner Hand einen Zettel knistern, auf dem sogar die Adresse des Schwarzmagiers notiert stand.

Harry dankte dem Halbblutprinzen im Stillen, auch wenn ihm der Gedanke an ihn wieder fast die Beherrschung verlieren ließ. Wie bei einem Blitzlicht sah er kurz Snape's Gesicht vor sich auftauchen und wieder verschwinden. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er von dem ehemaligen Tränkemeister viel gelernt hatte, aber wenn er ihm noch ein weiteres Mal persönlich gegenüber stehen sollte, dann wäre er besser vorbereitet als beim letzten Mal. Mental machte Harry sich eine Notiz, dass er wieder verstärkt lautlose Zaubersprüche üben sollte.

Die Wut, die sich bei dem Gedanken an Snape in ihm anstaute, hielt sogar noch an, als er wieder im Garten von Godric's Hollow stand.

Der Moment auf dem Astronomieturm, Dumbledore's Sturz, die Jagd hinter Snape her, das ungleiche Duell, seine Trauer und Hilflosigkeit, all das stürzte wieder über ihm zusammen, als er an der Haustür ankam.

Bevor er sie jedoch öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf den Türklopfer. Das war genau der richtige Augenblick, mit diesem Mistding endgültig abzurechnen.

Sich selber immer mehr in Rage bringend, stürmte Harry ins Haus, die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch, kramte aus einer anderen Jackentasche die Feuerwerkskörper von Nellie heraus, stürmte wieder nach unten und baute sich vor dem Löwenkopf auf. In einer Hand hielt er die Feuerwerkskörper und in der anderen seinen Zauberstab.

„So, mal sehen, ob dir das hier gefällt," murmelte Harry und rief: „_Reductio_!"

Während der Lichtstrahl noch auf den Türklopfer zusirrte und der Löwe schon sein Maul aufriss, zündete Harry die Feuerwerkskörper mit seinem Zauberstab an. In genau dem Moment, als der Löwe Harrys ersten Zauber auffing, warf er die zischenden Feuerwerkskörper hinterher.

Der Messinglöwe schluckte alles auf einmal, schloss sein Maul wieder und einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts.

Harry stampfte wütend mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden auf und schlug mit der Faust gegen den Türrahmen.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!"

Dann spürte er eine Erschütterung unter seinen Füßen.


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24:

Das Beben unter Harrys Füßen wurde mit jeder Sekunde stärker und als Harry eine Hand auf die Hauswand legte, bemerkte er, dass diese ebenfalls zitterte.

Er sah sich um. Zuerst fiel sein Blick auf den Löwenkopf, der zu einem lautlosen Brüllen verzerrt war. Rauch quoll aus seinem weit aufgerissenen Maul. Wirkliche Freude über seine scheinbar gelungene Idee konnte Harry jedoch nicht empfinden, denn als er seinen Blick weiterschweifen ließ, erkannte er feuerrote Lichtstreifen, die sich von dem Türklopfer aus langsam über das Holz der Haustür ausbreiten. Wo sie das Holz berührten begann es zu qualmen und hier und da züngelten bereits Flammen auf. Die Streifen breiteten sich schnell aus und erreichten bereits den Dielenboden als Harry wieder zu einer Reaktion in der Lage war.

Überall breiteten sich nun das Feuer rasendschnell aus. Das ganze Haus schien wie von einem Erdbeben geschüttelt zu werden und Harry musste sich an den Türrahmen klammern, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Was ging hier vor?

Im nächsten Moment musste er an Hermines Worte denken, dass der Zauber, der über dem Türklopfer lag mit den Schutzzaubern des Hauses gekoppelt zu sein schien.

Keine Sekunde später rannte Harry die Treppen nach oben.

„Ron! Hermine!", schrie er aus Leibeskräften. „Wo seid ihr? Wir müssen hier weg!"

Doch nirgends konnte er seine Freunde finden.

Schwarzer Rauch kroch nun das Treppenhaus entlang nach oben und breitete sich immer weiter aus. Aus dem unteren Stockwerk war das Knistern von Flammen zu hören, dann lautes Splittern von Glas und Holz, das unter der Hitze zerbarst.

Harry rannte durch die Zimmer, fand aber keine Spur seiner Freunde. Panik befiel ihn.

Er zwang sich tief durchzuatmen. Musste davon aber nur husten. Wo konnten sie nur sein?

Er rannte zurück zur Treppe und wollte sie gerade nach unten laufen, als die Stufen unter ihm in Flammen aufgingen. Mit einem Schrei sprang er zurück.

Er musste hier weg, so schnell wie möglich.

„Ron! Hermine! Seid ihr hier irgendwo?", versuchte er es noch mal.

Keine Antwort.

Harry rannte in sein Zimmer, riss das Fenster auf und begann ein paar seiner Sachen nach draußen in den Garten zu werfen. Dann stürmte er in die beiden anderen Zimmer, um auch noch ein paar von Ron und Hermines Sachen zu retten. Er musste gebückt laufen, da der Rauch schon so dicht war, dass er ihm jede Sicht raubte. Das Zischen des Feuers, das langsam aber sicher das ganze Haus auffraß, war ohrenbetäubend.

In Hermines Zimmer kam ihm Krummbein entgegengerast. Harry konnte ihn gerade noch am Schwanz packen, bevor er in den brennenden Flur stürzen konnte. Er hielt ihn fest, während er Hermines Sachen aus dem Fenster beförderte.

Wie sollte er hier bloß wieder raus kommen? Aus dem Fenster springen? Das war viel zu hoch!

Hinter ihm ging die Tür in Flammen auf, er hörte, wie das Treppenhaus in sich zusammenstürzte. Krummbein fauchte, schlug Harry die Krallen in den Arm und flüchtete dann aus seinem Griff. Harry versuchte noch, ihn zu fassen, doch das Tier war bereits in panischer Furcht in den Flur verschwunden. Harry sprintete hinterher. Sprang durch die brennende Tür und wieder in den Flur hinaus. Über ihm brach ein Balken aus der Decke herunter und er konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite springen. Der Rauch machte ihn fast blind. Ihm wurde schon schwindelig.

Als er wieder vor seinem Zimmer stand konnte er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Von Krummbein war jetzt nichts mehr zu sehen.

‚Was soll ich nur tun?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Meint ihr, er ist schon wieder zurück?"

Hermine hatte diese Frage sicher schon ein dutzend Mal gestellt und erntete dafür nur noch genervtes Schulterzucken. Nur Ginny sah genauso besorgt aus, wie Hermine sich fühlte. Sie saß mit den Knien unter dem Kinn in einem Sessel am Kamin und kaute an ihren Fingernägeln.

„Jetzt ist aber gut, Hermine," versuchte Ron sie zu beruhigen. „Wir haben ja keine Ahnung, was er alles vorhatte. Außerdem hatten wir uns doch darauf geeinigt, dass wir dem Orden persönlich berichten wollen und gleichzeitig Nellies Übersetzung abholen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass wir ohne Harry gar nicht ins Haus kommen. Schon vergessen?"

Die Vier waren vom Ministerium aus zusammen in den Grimmauldplatz gereist. Hermine hatte dem nur zugestimmt, weil sie einsehen musste, dass sie und Ron alleine Godric's Hollow nicht betreten konnten. Doch war sie die ganze Zeit über sehr unruhig gewesen.

Ihr Bericht über den Todesser und seine Nachricht von Voldemort an Harry hatte im Orden für Unruhe gesorgt. In diesem Moment besprachen sich einige Mitglieder in der Küche, wie in dieser Sache vorzugehen wäre. Die Teenager hatten sich nach ihrem Bericht in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, wo sie sich ihre eigenen Gedanken machten.

„Wie konntet ihr ihn nur alleine gehen lassen?", fragte Ginny wütend. Auch diese Frage wurde nicht das erste Mal gestellt.

„Hör auf damit, Ginny," murrte Ron. „Hört alle beide damit auf, es ist ja nicht zum aushalten. Ihr kennt Harry doch, er lässt sich nicht aufhalten. Außerdem kann er sehr gut auf sich selber achtgeben. Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum ihr so einen Wind macht!"

Die Stimmung war ausgesprochen schlecht. Ron hatte seinen Beschluss, hierher zu kommen, bis Harry wieder zurück war, schon bereut. Lieber würde er jetzt in aller Ruhe unter den Obstbäumen liegen, sich die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen lassen, als mit den aufgekratzten Mädchen hier zu sitzen.

Nellie war die einzige, die die ganze Zeit über ruhig in dem Sessel neben Ginny gesessen hatte. Polly hatte endlich ihre Freiheit wieder erlangt und war irgendwo auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Nellie dachte jetzt jedoch nicht an Polly, sondern war tief in Gedanken versunken.

Sie hatte diesem Todesser vom ersten Moment an misstraut. Sie hatte schon als er noch als Auror an der Tür gestanden hatte, so ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihm gehabt. Aber vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein.

Plötzlich befiel Nellie eine Unruhe, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Es hatte nichts mit dem Todesser zu tun, es war etwas anderes. Sie stand auf und lief zwischen den Bücherregalen auf und ab. Ron und Hermine sahen ihr dabei zu, sprachen sie aber nicht an.

Hermine hielt das Notizbuch von James Potter in der Hand, ohne es wirklich wahr zu nehmen. Ron hatte begonnen Nellies Übersetzungen durchzulesen, sich aber nicht konzentrieren können, bei den vielen sich wiederholenden Fragen, die die Mädchen immer wieder stellten.

Nellie spürte, wie diese innere Unruhe stärker wurde, wie sie sie immer mehr hin und her trieb.

„Wir müssen zu Harry," sagte sie schließlich in den Raum hinein. Sie konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, dass sie gerade an Harry gedacht hatte, geschweige denn konnte sie sich erklären, wie sie jetzt darauf kam, das zu sagen.

Drei Augenpaare richteten sich sofort auf das Muggel-Mädchen.

„Was?"

„Wir müssen zu ihm, irgendwas ist mit ihm!" Nellie war sich sicher, dass ihre Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Sie war sich plötzlich so sicher, dass etwas mit Harry nicht in Ordnung war, dass sie im nächsten Moment schon zur Tür hinaus gelaufen war, auf die Haustür zu. Ron, Hermine und Ginny liefen ihr sofort hinterher.

„Warte mal," rief Ron, holte Nellie kurz vor der Tür ein und hielt sie fest. „Was meinst du damit, irgendwas ist mit ihm?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich hab so ein Gefühl, das was nicht stimmt," beeilte sich Nellie zu erklären. Sie spürte ganz deutlich, dass sie sich beeilen mussten. Irgendwie war ihr das unheimlich, aber darüber könnte sie sich später Gedanken machen. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie das, was sie sagte, auch glaubte und sehr nervös war. Alle spürten ihre Angst um Harry.

Ginny und Hermine sahen sie mit ungläubigen Augen an. Ron schien verwirrt. Er war es nicht gewohnt, Entscheidungen zu treffen. Das war meist Harrys Aufgabe, oder auch Hermines, er war meistens nur der Mitläufer, aber jetzt musste er sagen, was zu tun war. Er spürte genau, dass es diesmal an ihm lag.

„Dann los, aber unauffällig," meinte er daher. „Oder meinst du, wir sollten Verstärkung mitnehmen? Haben die Todesser ihn?"

„Ich weiß nicht," murmelte Nellie und runzelte die Stirn. Sie versuchte krampfhaft, sich darüber klar zu werden, in welcher Gefahr Harry schweben könnte.

„Dann gehen wir erst mal allein," sagte Ron mit fester Stimme. „Vielleicht täuschst du dich ja auch. Wir müssen ja nicht gleich alle Pferde scheu machen. Ich sag schnell bescheid, dass wir wieder weg sind."

Damit drehte er sich um, sprintete in die Küche und sah sich dort um.

Die Ordensmitglieder saßen noch um den Küchentisch herum und beachteten den Teenager kaum.

„Ron, was ist los?"

Mrs. Weasley war die einzige, die aufgestanden war.

„Ich wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass Hermine und ich wieder weg sind. Nellie und Ginny wollen Harry schnell noch mal Hallo sagen," log Ron leicht nervös.

„Jetzt schon?", fragte seine Mutter. „Ihr seid doch gerade erst angekommen."

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass wir nur kurz hier bleiben."

Lupin blickte von der Versammlung hoch. Er hatte Ron und Hermine ihre Erklärung, dass Harry schon wieder in Godric's Hollow sei, von Anfang an nicht abgekauft. Es war ihm seltsam vorgekommen, dass die Beiden hier alleine aufgetaucht waren, doch hatte er sich vorgenommen, Harry bei was auch immer er plante, nicht im Weg zu stehen. Und doch wurde er den Eindruck nicht los, dass es mal wieder Zeit wurde, mit Harry zu sprechen.

Mrs. Weasley schüttelte nur den Kopf.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Ginny an Rons und Nellie an Hermines Arm geklammert vor Godric's Hollow ankamen, war das erste, das sie wahrnahmen, eine enorme Hitze. Und das zweite Feuer.

Das Haus stand in Flammen, auf dem Rasen verteilt lagen ein paar Habseligkeiten, Hermine konnte Hedwig und Pig in einem nahen Baum aufgeregt mit den Flügeln schlagen sehen und gleichzeitig war es, als läge das Haus unter einer riesigen rot leuchtenden Käseglocke.

Innerhalb dieser Glocke wirbelte schwarzer Rauch, meterhohe Flammen leckten an den noch verbliebenen Holzbalken, doch fanden sie kaum noch Nahrung für ihre Gier. Kein Rauch, keine Flammen drangen aus der Glocke heraus, nur unbeschreibliche Hitze.

Die Vier standen da wie unter Schock.

„Harry!", schrie Ginny schließlich, die sich als erste aus der Starre, die dieser Anblick ausgelöst hatte, befreite und stürzte auf das brennende Haus zu.

Bevor einer der Anderen sie aufhalten konnte, war sie auf die ehemalige Haustür zu gerannt, konnte den roten Schutzschild jedoch nicht durchbrechen. Sie stemmte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen, musste ihre Anstrengungen aber schnell aufgegeben, als ihre Hände anfingen Brandblasen zu bilden.

Hermine zog ihre Freundin zurück, der die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

„Harry!"

„Oh, mein Gott!", war alles, was Hermine herausbrachte.

Dann fing sie sich, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf das Haus und rief „_Aguamenti_!" Aus ihrem Zauberstab quoll ein dicker kräftiger Wasserstrahl, den sie über das Dach des Hauses lenkte, doch der prallte nur von dem leuchtenden Schutzschild ab ohne irgendein Ergebnis zu hinterlassen.

„Ron, hilf mir doch!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich angsterfüllt.

Ron beeilte sich, an ihre Seite zu kommen und beschwor einen zweiten Wasserstrahl herauf, der aber ebenfalls keinen nennenswerten Erfolg erzielte.

Die Beiden sahen sich an. Hermine zitterte und ließ ihren Zauberstab schließlich sinken. Ron, dem jetzt auch Tränen in den Augen standen, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Was soll das denn? Warum kann man das Feuer nicht löschen? Was für ein Zauber ist das?"

„Wahrscheinlich ist es genau das," meinte Hermine mit erstickter Stimme. „Dass wir eben das Feuer gerade nicht löschen sollen."

Ron wunderte sich, wie sie in ihrem Zustand noch so klar denken konnte.

„Und was ist mit Harry? Was ist mit ihm? Wenn er da drin ist….," rief Ginny, die eindeutig zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig war.

Ginny hatte sich zu den anderen umgedreht und gestikulierte panisch zum Haus, während sie versuchte, Worte zu finden. Sie war völlig aufgelöst.

„Wir müssen Hilfe holen," meinte Ron schließlich. „Aber vielleicht ist Harry ja gar nicht im Haus…"

„Hast du dich mal umgesehen?", schrie Ginny ihn an. „Wer sonst hat das Zeug hier auf dem Rasen verteilt?"

Ron sah sich um. Er sah die Schulkoffer von ihnen Dreien. Der Inhalt hatte sich verteilt. Er konnte die Eulenkäfige von Hedwig und Pig sehen, ein paar Bücher und Kleidungsstücke. Es sah so aus, als hätte jemand in sehr kurzer Zeit entscheiden müssen, was gerettet werden sollte.

„Steh nicht so rum, Ron," rief Hermine, die jetzt wieder Ginny festhielt, die so aussah, als wollte sie sich gleich wieder gegen den glühenden Schutzschild werfen. „Hol Hilfe! Wir müssen versuchen, Harry irgendwie da raus zu holen!"

Ginny stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, schlug die Hände vor den Mund und sank in Hermines Armen zusammen.

„Es müssen doch Ordensmitglieder in der Nähe sein!" Hermine liefen jetzt auch die Tränen über das Gesicht. „Warum ist noch keiner aufgetaucht?"

Ron sah sich unschlüssig um. Dann drehte er sich zum Gartentor und lief so schnell er konnte hindurch.

Nellie, die bisher geschockt das lichterloh brennende Anwesen angestarrt hatte, löste sich aus ihrer Starre und sank dann ins Gras, neben Hermine und Ginny. Die drei Mädchen hielten sich gegenseitig fest, als könnten sie allein dadurch dies alles ungeschehen machen.

Ron kam nur wenige Minuten später zurück, Dawlish und ein anderer Zauberer, den die Freunde nicht beim Namen kannten, im Schlepptau. Beim Anblick des unter dem Schutzschild brennenden Hauses, schnappten sie nach Luft.

„Ach, du Sch," keuchte das namenlose Ordenmitglied.

„Kein Wunder, dass wir nichts bemerkt haben," meinte Dawlish. „So was hab ich noch nie gesehen. Ihr solltet hier lieber verschwinden." Seine letzten Worte hatte er an die Teenager gerichtet, die die Neuankömmlinge erwartungsvoll ansahen.

„Niemals! Harry ist vielleicht noch da drin, unternehmen Sie doch was!", schrie Ginny die Beiden in panischer Angst an und war dabei aufgesprungen. Hermine musste sie festhalten, damit sie die Ordensmitglieder nicht anfiel.

„Sproke, schau, was du machen kannst, ich hol Verstärkung," rief Dawlish und war im nächsten Moment schon wieder verschwunden.

Sechs Ordensmitglieder, darunter Remus, Moody und Tonks, versuchten mit allen Mitteln das Feuer zu löschen oder auch nur irgendwie in das Haus hineinzugelangen. Vergeblich.

Eine Stunde später waren nur noch verkohlte Mauerreste übrig, die vor sich hinschwelten. Der Schutzschild, der die ganze Zeit über in einem grellen Rot geleuchtet hatte, begann langsam zu verblassen, blieb dabei aber nach wie vor aktiv. Niemand konnte die Überreste von Godric's Hollow betreten.

„Es ist schon das zweite Mal, dass ich diesen Anblick sehen muss," flüsterte Remus, dessen Gesicht mit Ruß verschmiert war und der ebenfalls Brandblasen an den Händen hatte. Ihm war die Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben, so wie allen anderen, die um die Ruine herumstanden.

Ginny lief wie ein Tiger im Garten auf und ab. Hermine hatte sich erschöpft an Ron angelehnt, sie weinte still vor sich hin, während Ron ihr den Rücken streichelte. Nellie hatte begonnen, all die Sachen, die auf dem Rasen immer noch verteilt lagen, einzusammeln. Sie musste sich irgendwie beschäftigen. Tonks war einmal um das Anwesen herum gelaufen, hatte aber von Harry keine Spur entdecken können.

Nicht lange danach saßen sie in der Küche am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 und ließen sich von Molly Weasley ihre Brandverletzungen behandeln. Diese hatte rot geweinte Augen und brachte die ganze Zeit über nichts als Schluchzer über die Lippen.

„Wie konnte das nur passieren?", war die Frage, die immer von neuem auftauchte.

Hermine, die bei diesen Worten jedes Mal auf ihrem Stuhl unruhig hin und her rutschte, sah Ron vielsagend von der Seite an, sagte aber nichts.

„Warum hat das niemand bemerkt?"

„Was waren das für Schutzschilde, die jeden Zauber zurückhielten? Warum sollte Dumbledore so etwas machen?" Auch diese Frage wurde nicht zum ersten Mal gestellt, doch wusste keiner eine Antwort darauf.

Moody, der die ganze Zeit düster vor sich hin brummend an einer Seite des Tisches gesessen hatte, sah jetzt Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Nellie an.

„Ihr wart in dem Haus, was für Schutzzauber waren dort eingebaut?", fragte er.

„Es gab einen Aufspürzauber für Schwarzmagier über dem Gartentor," begann Hermine aufzuzählen. „Und einen, der nur den rechtmäßigen Besitzer das Haus betreten ließ, also Harry. Er musste uns persönlich hereinholen, sonst konnten wir nicht hinein. Mit dem Kamin war es das gleiche. Sonst haben wir nichts Bestimmtes feststellen können."

Sie sah Ron etwas unsicher an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Sonst nichts, wie?", brummte Moody. Er schien ihr nicht zu glauben. „Nichts Ungewöhnliches oder Seltsames?"

Hermine zog es vor, darauf nichts zu antworten. Es war eines, dem Orden Dinge zu verschweigen, weil Harry sie darum gebeten hatte, etwas ganz anderes jedoch, zu lügen. Sie war sich mehr als unsicher, ob sie weiterhin über die Horkruxe schweigen sollte. Harry war verschwunden, wer sollte die Suche nun fortführen?

„Nun gut, wir werden schon sehen, ob ihr uns was verschweigt."

„Moody!" Mrs. Weasley fand ihre strenge Stimme wieder. „Man könnte ja meinen, du verdächtigst die Kinder irgendetwas damit zu tun zu haben!"

„Ich verdächtige sie höchstens, uns etwas wichtiges zu verheimlichen," antwortete Moody und blickte Hermine dabei immer noch abschätzend an. „Etwas, dass uns nicht nur Harrys möglichen Tod sondern auch die Vorkommnisse in Godric's Hollow erklären könnte."

Mrs. Weasley verbarg ihr Gesicht in einem Taschentuch und Ginny bebte am ganzen Körper. Hermine hatte den Blick gesenkt. Sie rang mit ihrem schlechten Gewissen, während die Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen.

„Ich hab immer gesagt, dass wir niemals zulassen dürfen, dass der Junge alleine dort hin geht!", knurrte Moody aufgebracht.

Von den anderen Ordensmitgliedern sagte dazu niemand etwas.

„Harry ist nicht tot," sagte plötzlich eine leise Stimme.

Alle drehten sich zu Nellie um.

„Er ist nicht tot, ich kann es spüren." Ihre Stimme war so von Tränen erstickt, dass sie fast nicht zu hören war.

Mrs. Weasley, die selber völlig aufgelöst war, trat zu der jungen Frau und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Ist schon gut, Liebes," sagte sie tröstend. „Ist schon gut."

„Aber ich weiß es," schluchzte Nellie und klammerte sich an Mrs. Weasley.

Auch Polly war plötzlich wieder auf Nellies Schoß erschienen, wie um ihre Freundin ebenfalls zu trösten.

Tonks vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Ginny hatte wieder die Knie unters Kinn gezogen und schien die Menschen um sich herum nicht mehr wahrzunehmen und Hermine lehnte an Rons Schulter.

Remus, der blass aussah, stand schließlich auf.

„Ich kann hier nicht so rumsitzen," sagte er tonlos und verschwand aus der Küche. Tonks lief ihm mit tropfender Nase hinterher.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25:

Der zweite Deckenbalken, der krachend aus der brennenden Decke herunter brach, streifte Harry am Rücken und ließ ihn in die Knie gehen. Der Rauch war inzwischen so dicht geworden, dass ihm das Atmen schwer fiel, seine Augen brannten und so ließ er sich auf alle Viere nieder und kroch in sein Zimmer, wo er nach seinem Feuerblitz zu tasten begann. Denn sehen konnte er fast nichts mehr.

Der Boden unter seinen Händen glühte bereits und Harry musste sich ein T-Shirt, das ihm während seiner Suche unter die Finger kam, um die Hände wickeln, um sich nicht zu verbrennen. Er hustete und bekam kaum noch Luft, doch seinen Rennbesen konnte er nirgends finden. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ihn mit seinen restlichen Sachen in den Garten geworfen hatte und er kroch zum Fenster. Mühsam und mit Sternen vor den Augen zog er sich an dem bebenden Fensterbrett nach oben. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn aus dem Fenster und rief mit schwacher Stimme: „_Accio_!"

Im nächsten Moment gab der Boden unter seinen Füßen nach und Harry wurde mit nach unten gerissen. Im Fallen hörte er noch, wie sein Feuerblitz ihm hinterher gesirrt kam.

Er spürte sein Handgelenk knacken, als er hart auf dem Boden im Wohnzimmer aufschlug. Alles um ihn herum stand in Flammen, er konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen, geschweige denn durchatmen.

Wieder wurde es Harry schwarz vor Augen und er musste gegen die Dunkelheit, die ihn verschlingen wollte, ankämpfen. Er musste einen klaren Kopf behalten.

‚Raus hier!', war alles, was er noch denken konnte.

Er kam wieder auf die Knie und begann auf den Flur zu zurobben, musste aber bald feststellen, dass die Tür von brennenden Balken blockiert war. Der einzig freie Weg schien nach oben zu führen. Zwischen schwarzen Rauchsäulen konnte er Lücken im Dach erkennen, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er noch genug Kraft haben würde, auf seinen Besen zu klettern und dort hoch zu fliegen.

Neben ihm stürzte eine Wand in sich zusammen und erneut atmete er beißenden Rauch ein. Harry bekam keine Luft mehr und fasste sich hustend an die Kehle.

Plötzlich fiel ihm das Apparieren wieder ein. Warum musste er das immerzu vergessen? Doch er war zu schwach um aufzustehen, geschweige denn die nötige Drehung zu vollführen.

Sein Besen! Er brauchte seinen Besen? Immer noch nach Luft ringend sah Harry sich panisch um. Er war beim Sturz neben ihm gewesen. Und tatsächlich fand er ihn schnell. Das Reisig begann schon zu qualmen und der Stiel fühlte sich heiß an, aber er war Harrys letzte Hoffnung.

Er lag jetzt vor dem Kamin und versuchte alle seine noch vorhandenen Kräfte zu mobilisieren. Und die restliche Atemluft, die noch verblieben war. Sein Kopf dröhnte, die Kehle fühlte sich an wie mit Schmirgelpapier bearbeitet und vor den Augen flimmerten ihm rote Punkte. Er schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen und hielt dabei seinen Besen umklammert, wie einen Rettungsring.

‚Ich muss aufstehen,' dachte er. ‚Ich muss auf den Besen und hier raus!'

Doch konnte er nicht einmal den Kopf heben.

Dann konnte er der Dunkelheit nichts mehr entgegen setzen und er versank schließlich doch in ihr wie in einem tiefen See.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Nachdem Remus und Tonks die Küche verlassen hatten, machten sich nach und nach auch die restlichen Ordensmitglieder auf den Weg. Moody hatte verkündet, am nächsten Morgen eine Sitzung anzusetzen, bei der alle Mitglieder anwesend sein sollten und wo über das weitere Vorgehen diskutiert werden sollte. Er hatte dabei mehr als nur ein wenig verärgert ausgesehen und wütend zu den Teenagern geschaut. Von denen sagte aber weiterhin keiner etwas.

Als schließlich außer Mrs. Weasley alle Ordensmitglieder gegangen waren, wurde die Stille immer bedrückender. Mrs. Weasley hatte immer noch ein Taschentuch in der Hand und war mit einem Abwasch beschäftigt, der gar nicht mehr vorhanden war.

„Mum," fing Ron schließlich an und trat zu seiner Mutter, „du solltest jetzt besser nach Hause gehen."

„Hm?" Sie schluchzte auf und drehte sich dann zu ihrem Sohn um. „Oh ja, Schatz, das sollte ich. Ihr kommt hier ja alleine zurecht. Ich sollte Arthur erzählen, was geschehen ist."

Damit trat sie zu dem Kamin und ließ die vier jungen Leute alleine in der Küche zurück.

„Wir sollten nach ihm suchen," sagte Ginny plötzlich. Sie saß immer noch auf ihrem Stuhl und hatte die Augen geschlossen. „Warum denkt ihr eigentlich alle, dass er nicht aus dem Haus raus konnte?"

Hermine und Ron sahen sich nur an.

„Warum sucht niemand nach ihm?" Ginny hatte die Augen jetzt geöffnet und funkelte ihre Freunde einen nach dem anderen wütend an. „Warum gebt ihr ihn so schnell auf?"

Den letzten Satz schrie sie heraus.

„Wir geben ihn nicht auf," antwortete Hermine verzweifelt. „Tonks hat nach ihm gesucht, sie konnte ihn nicht finden!"

„Aber wenn er noch irgendwo ist? Wenn er uns braucht?" Ginny sackte langsam wieder in sich zusammen.

Ron ging jetzt auf seine kleine Schwester zu und legte ihr beruhigend einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Ich würde mich auch wohler fühlen, wenn wir noch mal nach Godric's Hollow zurückgehen und uns umschauen würden," sagte er und sah dabei die anderen an.

Ginny blickte zu ihm hoch. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und ihre Unterlippe bebte. Dann stand sie auf und fiel ihrem Bruder dankbar um den Hals.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?", rief sie und stürzte schon auf die Küchentür zu.

„Er ist nicht tot," sagte da Nellie wieder mit leiser Stimme.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Hermine, die ebenfalls aufgestanden war. „Woher wusstest du vorhin eigentlich, dass etwas mit Harry nicht in Ordnung war?"

Bei diesen Worten blieb Ginny an der Tür stehen und drehte sich noch mal um. Auch Ron sah jetzt Nellie an. Das Muggel-Mädchen fühlte sich unter den zweifelnden Blicken gar nicht wohl und biss sich auf der Lippe herum, bevor sie antwortete.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Es war nur so ein Gefühl, genau wie jetzt. Ich hab einfach so ein Gefühl, dass er noch lebt."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Können wir darüber nicht später diskutieren?" Ginny hatte es eilig.

„Ja, lasst uns gehen," stimmte ihr Nellie zu, die froh war, von sich ablenken zu können.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam leckte Krummbein ihm über das Gesicht. Harry spürte die Flammen, die sich direkt neben seiner Hand durch den Teppich fraßen. Er musste wieder husten und klammerte sich fester an den Besen, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt. Krummbein drängte sich ängstlich an ihn.

Mit einem kurzen Blick konnte Harry sehen, dass das Reisig des Feuerblitzes schon leicht zu brennen begonnen hatte. Er musste sich beeilen. Wenn er jetzt nicht fliehen konnte, wäre er verloren.

Harry schlug die Flämmchen schwach mit seinen T-Shirt-umwickelten Händen aus und stemmte sich dann nach oben, atmete noch mehr Rauch ein und bestieg mit wackligen Beinen seinen Besen. In dem Moment stürzte der Kamin mit Radau in sich zusammen und Krummbein stob mit erhobenem Schwanz davon. Harry hatte keine Reserven mehr, um ihm zu folgen. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er sich vom Boden abzudrücken, knickte aber nur wieder ein. Doch sein Feuerblitz reagierte sogar auf diese kleinste Kraftanstrengung und trug seinen Besitzer nach oben in den ersten Stock.

Harry konnte kaum etwas sehen, lenkte den Besen aber zu jedem Zimmer, das über ein Fenster verfügt hatte. Mistens jedoch war wegen heruntergestürzter Balken und Feuermauern kein Durchkommen mehr. Also lenkte er den Besen weiter nach oben, auf eine der Lücken im Gebälk zu. Immer wieder verlor er die Orientierung, seine Augen tränten, dass er kaum etwas sehen konnte und noch immer bekam er kaum Luft. Dass er sich überhaupt auf dem Besen halten konnte, erforderte schon mehr Kraft, als er eigentlich noch zur Verfügung hatte.

Immer wieder fielen brennende Schindeln von oben herunter. Eine davon traf sein ohnehin schon schmerzendes Handgelenk und fast wäre er von seinem Besen gefallen, nur mit Not konnte er sich festhalten.

Es kam Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er endlich durch das brennende Dach hindurch ein Stück freien Himmel erkennen konnte. Dankbar steuerte er den Besen darauf zu und spürte nur Sekunden später frische milde Luft, die sein erhitztes Gesicht umschmeichelte.

Harry atmete tief ein. Von der kühlen reinen Luft wurde ihm fast wieder schwindelig.

Auf dem Rasen gelandet, ließ Harry sich einfach fallen. Er war erschöpft und wollte sich nicht mehr bewegen müssen. Doch tat ihm die saubere Atemluft so gut, dass er nicht lange ausruhen musste, bevor er sich wieder fit genug fühlte, aufzustehen und sich anzusehen, was beinahe sein Grab geworden wäre.

Godric's Hollow brannte unter einem roten Schutzschild und mit ihm alle letzten Erinnerungen, die Harry noch an seine Familie hatte. Alles, was er neu entdeckt hatte, alle Familienerinnerungen, alles wurde vor seinen Augen zu einem Opfer des Feuers. Seine letzte Heimat, sein wahres einziges Zuhause brannte vor seinen Augen lichterloh. Sein Erbe, seine Verbindung zu einer Familie, die er nicht mehr hatte, alles brach in sich zusammen. Und warum?

Es war alles Voldemorts Schuld, er war dafür verantwortlich, dass Harry nicht nur seine Familie, sondern jetzt auch noch sein Zuhause verloren hatte, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sein Ziel war es, Harry alles zunehmen. Nach und nach entzog er ihm jedes bisschen Schönheit, das sein Leben erträglicher, das es lebenswerter machte. Das musste auch der Grund dafür gewesen sein, warum er den Türklopfer einfach hier gelassen hatte. Er hatte ihn so geschützt, dass bei seiner eventuellen Zerstörung so viel Unheil wie möglich angerichtet würde. Es war ein fieser Schachzug gewesen, um Harry zu zermürben.

Und er war damit erfolgreich geblieben.

Harry stand vor den Bruchstücken seines noch so jungen Lebens. Er fühlte sich heimatlos und betrogen. Erst hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, endlich seiner Familie wieder näher gekommen zu sein, nur um nun wieder alleine dazustehen.

„Du verdammter, mieser Schuft!", brüllte er das brennende Haus an. „Ich erwische dich und dann mach ich dich fertig!"

Harry ballte die Fäuste und schrie seinen Schmerz hinaus. Dann sank er auf die Knie und ließ seiner Verzweiflung freien Lauf.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte er Bewegungen vor dem Haus. Durch das Flimmern, das von dem glühenden Schutzschild ausging, konnte Harry genau erkennen, wer dort stand. Er konnte Ginnys verzweifelten Schrei hören, war jedoch noch nicht bereit, zu seinen Freunden zurück zu kehren. Er konnte ihr Mitleid nicht ertragen, konnte nicht in ihre traurigen Gesichter blicken. Er wollte in diesem Moment nur alleine sein.

So zog er sich zuerst zu den Gräbern seiner Eltern zurück, saß eine Weile bei ihnen und apparierte dann zu der Klippe, an der die Höhle lag, die er vor ein paar Monaten mit Dumbledore gemeinsam besucht hatte.

Hier konnte er ungestört eine Weile sitzen und sich darüber klar werden, was gerade geschehen war.

Zwei Stunden später kehrte Harry wieder zu der Ruine, die einmal das wunderschöne Anwesen der Potters gewesen war, zurück. Der Rauch hatte sich verzogen, der Schutzschild war nicht mehr zu sehen und der frische Wind hatte das Glühen der Mauerreste abgekühlt.

Harry betrat ein letztes Mal Godric's Hollow und kletterte durch die verkohlten Überreste auf der Suche nach dem Löwenkopf.

Er fiel ihm nicht leicht, hier zu sein und der Knoten in seiner Brust wollte sich einfach nicht auflösen, aber er musste sich versichern, dass der Horkrux wirklich zerstört war.

Hier und da konnte er in der Asche Reste von Bildern oder Büchern finden, die ihm erneut die Feuchtigkeit in die Augen trieb. Er verdrängte jeden Gedanken daran, dass hier die letzten Überreste seiner Familie zu Staub zerfielen. Es gelang ihm nicht besonders gut.

Harry musste einige Balken und Schutt zur Seite räumen, bevor er den Türklopfer aus Messing schließlich finden konnte. Die Hitze des Feuers hatte ihn verformt, doch war quer über das Löwengesicht ein breiter Riss zu erkennen. Dies und die Tatsache, dass Harry ihn anfassen konnte, ohne gebissen zu werden, überzeugten ihn davon, dass er seinem Ziel, Voldemort zu vernichten, einen entscheidenden Schritt näher gekommen war. Aber er hatte einen hohen Preis dafür gezahlt.

Harry betrachtete das Erbstück seines Urahnen nachdenklich und verfluchte Voldemort dafür, Dinge, die Menschen etwas bedeuteten für seine Zwecke zu verfremden und damit nicht nur materielle, sondern in erster Linie emotionale Werte zu zerstören.

Seine Hände verkrampften sich bei dem Gedanken an Tom Riddle, der skrupellos so viel Trauer verursachte, dann ließ er den zerstörten Horkrux in seine Jackentasche gleiten.

Harry wühlte noch eine Weile zwischen den Aschehaufen. Er stieß dabei auf seinen Tarnumhang, der glücklicherweise nur an den Rändern etwas verkokelt worden war und eine Schatulle, die ihm bisher auf seinen Streifzügen durch das Haus nie aufgefallen war.

Als Harry sie gerade an sich nahm, hörte er hinter sich einen doppelten KNALL und kurz darauf mehrere spitze Schreie. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Ginny auf sich zu rennen. Der Wind blies ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht. Im nächsten Moment hatte sie ihm ihre Arme um den Hals geworfen und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit tränennassen Küssen. Dazwischen hörte er ihre Schluchzer und konnte nicht anders, als sie ebenfalls fest an sich zu drücken. Seine Hände fuhren durch ihr weiches Haar und er atmete ihren Duft tief ein. In diesem Moment empfand Harry eine so tiefe Dankbarkeit, dass es ihn in die Knie zwang. Wie konnte er nur jemals gedacht haben, alleine zu sein? Wie konnte er vergessen haben, dass er von einem so wundervollen Mädchen geliebt wurde?

Ron, Hermine und Nellie sahen dem verliebten Pärchen zu, wie sie sich aneinander krallten und küssten, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Ron knurrte zwar ungeduldig, aber Hermines Hand in seiner beruhigte ihn schnell. Nellie lachte und klatschte dabei glücklich in die Hände.

Es war ihnen allen anzusehen, dass sie mehr als erleichtert waren, Harry lebendig wieder zusehen.

„Hab ich's doch gewusst," jauchzte Nellie und tanzte dabei auf der Stelle.

„Was hast du gewusst?", fragte Harry, der jetzt mit Ginny an der Hand zu ihnen kam.

„Dass du nicht tot bist, du Dumpfbacke," kicherte Nellie fröhlich und umarmte Harry stürmisch.

Auch Hermine umarmte Harry und Ron schlug seinem Kumpel auf die Schulter.

„War aber haarscharf," meinte Harry nur und betrachtete seine Hände. Sie waren schwarz vom Ruß und übersät mit Blasen. Sein Handgelenk pochte schmerzhaft und am Rücken hatte er einen langen Kratzer abkommen.

„Sieht man gar nicht," grinste Ron.

Ginny runzelte bei dem Anblick die Stirn, doch Harry wischte ihre Bedenken mit einer lahmen Handbewegung beiseite. Hermine trat aber sofort vor, zückte ihren Zauberstab und heilte Harrys Verletzungen im Handumdrehen.

„Was hast du da?", fragte Ginny neugierig und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Schatulle, die Harry immer noch in der Hand hielt.

„Keine Ahnung, hab ich gerade gefunden," antwortete der und hielt die kleine Kiste so, dass die anderen sie sehen konnten.

„Mach schon auf," sagte Nellie.

Harry ließ Ginny los und öffnete langsam den Deckel. Sofort ertönte eine hübsche leise Melodie.

„Oh, eine Spieluhr," rief Hermine und ihren Augen strahlten.

Doch Harry achtete nicht auf sie, ihm war etwas anderes ins Auge gesprungen. Am Boden der Schatulle lag ein Ring.

Er nahm ihn vorsichtig heraus. Es war ein schmaler silberner Siegelring, auf dem ein fein eingearbeitetes verschnörkeltes „_P_" zu sehen war.

„Oh," war alles, was von den Mädchen kam, als Harry den Ring herausholte.

Ron staunte mit offenem Mund.

„Das muss so was wie ein Familienerbstück sein," meinte er und machte große Augen. „Ihr Potters scheint echt ziemlich reich gewesen zu sein, wir Weasleys haben so was nicht, und uns gibt es auch schon richtig lange."

„Nun hör schon auf, Ron," mahnte Hermine. „Du solltest ihn tragen, Harry, schließlich bist du der letzte Potter."

Harry betrachtete den Ring unschlüssig. Er war eher unscheinbar, nicht so auffällig, wie der Siegelring, den er mal an der Hand von Lucius Malfoy gesehen hatte. Das gefiel ihm, also streifte er ihn über seinen Ringfinger und er passte wie angegossen.

Danach drehte Harry sich noch mal zu der Ruine hinter sich um.

„Wo wirst du jetzt hingehen?", fragte Hermine ihn vorsichtig.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Auf keinen Fall kehre ich an den Grimmauldplatz zurück," sagte er dann mit fester Stimme.

„Oh, gut," meinte Ron dazu erleichtert. „Das war auch nicht gerade mein Lieblingsort."

„Und meiner ist es immer noch nicht," sagte Nellie plötzlich. „Mensch, bin ich froh, wenn ich da weg komme."

Die anderen sahen sie entgeistert an.

„Na ja, hörte sich so an, als wenn wir umziehen würden," fuhr Nellie fort, sah dabei aber etwas durcheinander aus.

„Wie wäre es mit dem Fuchsbau, Harry? Da ist im Moment ohnehin nicht viel los und Mum würde ausflippen vor Freude, dich wieder zusehen," schlug Ron schließlich vor. „Zumindest solange, bis du weißt, was du weiter machst."

Harry sah seine Freunde an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er weiter machen würde. Er wusste im Moment nicht einmal, wo er weiter machen würde. Es wäre sicher schön, eine Weile im Fuchsbau zu wohnen. Bis er sich entschieden hatte, was weiter geschehen sollte.

„Ja," meinte er deshalb nach einer Weile. „Das wäre wunderbar."

Gerade, als die Teenager zum Fuchsbau apparieren wollten, stieß Hermine plötzlich einen Freudenschrei aus und rannte auf die verkohlten Überreste des Hauses zu.

„Krummbein!"

Der Kater stolzierte etwas schwächlich mit hoch erhobenem Schwanz über den Rasen auf sein Frauchen zu, maunzte dabei erbärmlich und ließ sich von ihr widerstandslos auf den Arm nehmen. Er sah sehr mitgenommen aus. Sein dichtes, sonst rostrotes, Fell war grau vor Asche und hatte einige Brandlöcher abbekommen, außerdem fehlten dem Tier mindestens zwei Schnurrhaare. Hermine war das alles egal, sie drückte den Kater an sich und kam dann wieder auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

Harry kraulte Krummbein hinter den Ohren.

„Danke, alter Junge," murmelte er dabei. „Ich hab dir mein Leben zu verdanken!"

Hermine sah ihren Freund nur verständnislos an, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Noch am selben Abend zogen Harry, Ron und Hermine im Fuchsbau ein. Die wenigen Sachen, die Harry aus dem brennenden Haus hatte retten können, waren schnell im Hauptquartier abgeholt und die vor Rührung und Erleichterung völlig aufgelöste Mrs. Weasley war schnell beruhigt worden. Bei Harrys Eintreten hatte sie einen Kessel mit kochendem Wasser auf ihre Füße fallen lassen und wäre beinahe rückwärts über einen Stuhl gestolpert. Sie hatte ein Gesicht gemacht, als würde ein Geist vor ihr stehen.

Mrs. Weasley erklärte sich nach langem Zureden dann auch bereit, dem restlichen Orden zu erklären, dass Harry vorläufig im Fuchsbau wohnen würde, dort in Sicherheit sei, dass er aber in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte, dass gerne Wachen aufgestellt werden dürften, aber dass er, wenn überhaupt, höchstens von sich aus Kontakt zum Phönixorden aufnehmen würde.

„Damit wird Moody aber nicht einverstanden sein, Harry," hatte Mrs. Weasley dazu gesagt. „Außerdem ich denke, dass du ihnen das selber erklären solltest, mein Lieber."

„Mum, Harry hat gerade sein Zuhause verloren und alles, was er von seiner Familie noch hatte," redete Ron auf seine Mutter ein. „Er will erst mal alleine bleiben und für sich ein paar Dinge klären."

Harry musste bei der kleinen Rede seines Freundes grinsen. Er war ihm unendlich dankbar, dass er sich für ihn so ins Zeug legte. Außerdem wollte er im Moment wirklich einfach nur mit seinen Freunden allein gelassen werden.

„Ja, natürlich, Schätzchen, das verstehe ich schon," sagte Mrs. Weasley dazu. „Ruh dich erst mal aus und iss eine Kleinigkeit. Ich mach euch Kindern was."

Und damit war sie in der Küche verschwunden und ließ die Teenager alleine im Wohnzimmer sitzen.

Das einzige Problem, das noch gelöst werden musste, war das, was mit Nellie und Ginny passieren sollte. Die beiden hatten demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ginny saß dabei aber gleichzeitig so nah neben Harry, dass er ihr nicht noch einmal entkommen konnte.

„Wir lassen uns nicht noch mal so von dir abservieren," meinte Nellie gerade.

Harry war verunsichert. Es war nicht so, dass er die Beiden bei seiner Suche nach den Horkruxen unbedingt brauchte, aber er wollte sie trotzdem bei sich haben. Wieder kämpften diese ungleichen Gefühle in ihm ihr Duell. Er wollte Ginnys beruhigende Wärme neben sich spüren und Nellies belebende Fröhlichkeit. Gleichzeitig hatten ihm gerade die Vorkommnisse der letzten Tage darin bestärkt, wie wichtig es doch war, sie aus der Sache herauszuhalten. Aber hier saßen die Beiden wieder, schon zum dritten Mal, und bestanden darauf, bei ihm zu bleiben. Er sah zwar keinen Anlass dafür, seine Meinung jetzt auf einmal zu ändern, spürte aber zugleich, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte, diese kleine Familie, die ihm noch geblieben war, aufzugeben.

„In Ordnung," sagte er daher schließlich und erntete erst mal ratlose Gesichter.

„Was in Ordnung?" Nellie schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte sie eine Fliege verscheuchen.

Polly, die sich gerade einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatte, in Achten um Nellies Füße herumzulaufen, sauste jetzt die Vorhänge neben den Fenstern hinauf. Eine fremde Umgebung machte sie immer unberechenbar.

„Ihr bleibt hier," antwortete Harry breit grinsend.

Ginny sah ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen strahlend an, legte dann eine kleine Hand an seine Wange und küsste ihn.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Nellie, die es nicht fassen konnte und dabei Polly völlig ignorierte, die jetzt an der Vorhangkordel baumelte.

Krummbein sah ihr dabei vom Fensterbrett aus träge blinzelnd zu.

„Absolut," antwortete Harry, nachdem er den Kuss mit Ginny beendet hatte. „Ich möchte, dass ihr Beiden bei uns bleibt."

„Und du erzählst uns, um was es hier eigentlich geht?"

„Das werde ich. Aber ich habe auch Bedingen, an die ihr euch halten müsst."

Und so erzählte er. Den ganzen Abend berichtete er den beiden Mädchen von seiner Suche nach den Seelensplittern Voldemorts. Ron und Hermine halfen ab und zu in der Geschichte aus. Sie waren froh, dass Harry seine Meinung geändert hatte.


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26:

Nellie stand zwischen den Obstbäumen und schüttelte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die ihr der Wind immer wieder stur in die Augen blies. Sie hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und blickte zwischen den Baumkronen hindurch in den Nachmittagshimmel hoch.

Ihr wurde langsam langweilig. Immer wurde sie zum Schiedsrichter ernannt, während die anderen auf ihren Besen durch die Luft jagten. Der Hals tat ihr weh und ihre Augen tränten von dem Wind, der nun schon seit Stunden immer stärker wurde.

„Nellie! Hey! Hast du das nicht gesehen? Wo schaust du eigentlich die ganze Zeit hin?" Ron kam mit seinem Besen auf sie zugeflogen und umrundete sie einmal, dabei schüttelte er erbost den Kopf.

„Ah, sorry," entschuldigte sich Nellie und rief: „Gut, es steht fünf beide! Könnt ihr euch vielleicht mal ein bisschen beeilen mit dem gewinnen, mir fallen einige Dinge ein, die ich lieber machen würde, als mir hier die Bälle um die Ohren schwirren zu lassen?"

Es war wirklich nicht die dankbarste Aufgabe, die die fünf Freunde dem Muggel-Mädchen überlassen hatten.

Seit sie alle gemeinsam in den Fuchsbau gezogen waren, war schon eine Woche vergangen, in der die Jungs die meiste Zeit auf ihren Besen verbracht und die Mädchen sich die meiste Zeit darüber geärgert hatten, dass man mit ihnen nichts besseres anfangen konnte. Ginny war zwar gleichfalls begeisterte Quidditsch-Spielerin, hätte aber viel lieber etwas mehr Zeit mit Harry alleine verbracht. Sie war dann allerdings zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass es schließlich auch ein gemeinsamer Zeitvertreib war, sich gegenseitig auf Besen durch die Obstgärten zu jagen. Hermine hatte nach anfänglicher Abneigung ebenfalls ihre Begeisterung fürs Fliegen entdeckt und hielt sich neben Ron ganz wacker auf einem alten Sauberwisch der Zwillinge. Nur Nellie konnte diesem Zauberer-Sport nichts abgewinnen. Was ihr auch niemand übel nehmen konnte. Harry hatte sie zwar einmal auf seinem Besen mitfliegen lassen, doch war das nur ein kurzer Ausflug geblieben, denn Nellie wäre vor Angst fast ohnmächtig geworden. Es gab nicht viel, das ihr Angst einjagte, aber mit dem Besenflug hatte diese kurze Liste einen Eintrag mehr erhalten.

Ron flog nun, da Nellie sein grandioses Tor endlich kommentiert hatte, breit grinsend zu den anderen zurück. Ginny schlug einen Klatscher nach ihm und Nellie warf den Quaffel wieder ins Spiel zurück. Der Schnatz, der trotz eines ziemlich zerfledderten Flügels immer noch quietschfidel war, blieb weiterhin ungefangen.

Nellie hatte den Verdacht, dass Harry sich auch keine besondere Mühe gab, ihn zu suchen, weil es ihm viel mehr Spaß machte, sich mit Ron um den Quaffel zu balgen.

Gelangweilt und mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders sah Nellie ihren Freunden weiterhin dabei zu, wie sie versuchten, sich gegenseitig von den Besen zu hauen und den Quaffel im gegnerischen Tor zu versenken. Sie konnte den Reiz dieses Spieles nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, wobei das wahrscheinlich viel mehr damit zusammenhing, dass sie nicht mitspielen konnte.

Während sie ihre Haare am Kinn kitzelten, schweiften Nellies Gedanken hierhin und dorthin. Es war nur noch eine Woche, bis sie gemeinsam mit Ginny nach Hogwarts gehen sollte. Sie war schrecklich aufgeregt. Wusste sie doch immer noch nicht genau, wie ihre Tarnung dort eigentlich aussehen sollte. Auch ihren neuen Lehrer, Emil Warthrow, hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen. Ginny neckte sie gelegentlich damit, dass sie einmal mitten in der Nacht mit diesem Namen auf den Lippen aufgewacht war. Ob Harry, Ron und Hermine zurück nach Hogwarts gehen würden, stand immer noch nicht fest. Harry lehnte jede Diskussion über dieses Thema strikt ab.

Überhaupt hatte er sich seit dem Brand von Godric's Hollow sehr in sich zurück gezogen. Seit dem Abend, als er sie und Ginny über die Horkruxe aufgeklärt hatte, hatten sie nicht weiter darüber gesprochen. Jedes Mal wenn einer von ihnen auf seine weiteren Pläne zu sprechen kam, entstand eine seltsame nervöse Stimmung, in der jeder genau spürte, dass es besser war, das Thema schnell wieder fallen zu lassen.

Nellie machte sich jedoch keine Sorgen um Harry. Sie hatte ihn lange beobachtet und war schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er die Erlebnisse alleine verarbeiten musste. Es musste ein schrecklicher Schock für ihn gewesen sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch Schuldgefühle, weil er den Brand in gewisser Weise mit verursacht hatte. Auch die anderen schienen ähnlich wie Nellie zu denken, denn sie ließen ihn ebenfalls in Ruhe. Er würde wissen, dass sie für ihn da wären, wenn er ihre Hilfe bräuchte.

Nur ein einziges Mal hatte sie mit Hermine und Ginny über Voldemort und seine möglichen Pläne gesprochen.

Es war ihr seltsam vorgekommen, dass der Todesser, der sich im Ministerium für einen Auroren ausgegeben hatte, seine Tarnung so plötzlich aufgeben hatte, nur um Harry eine Nachricht zu übermitteln. Doch waren die drei jungen Frauen auf keine Antwort zu dieser Frage gekommen.

„Sie verhalten sich aber schon sehr seltsam, diese Todesser, findet ihr nicht auch?", hatte Nellie ihre Freundinnen gefragt.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na, zum einen der Typ, der dich entführen wollte, Hermine. Und dann noch dieser verurteilte Todesser. Erinnert ihr euch nicht, was Harry über ihn erzählt hat?"

Nellie hatte die Beiden fragend angesehen.

„Doch, er meinte, dass Vol-Voldemort von Harrys Plänen wüsste," hatte Ginny stockend geantwortet. Sie hatte sich im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder schon fast an diesen Namen gewöhnt.

„Genau," hatte Nellie gemeint. „Aber woher kann er davon wissen?"

Hermine hatte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gezogen und sich auf der Unterlippe herum gebissen.

„Eigentlich dürfte er davon gar nichts wissen. Nach allem, was Dumbledore Harry über die Horkruxe erzählt hat, weiß sonst nur noch Voldemort selber davon. Er ist ein Einzelkämpfer. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er etwas so wichtiges anderen verrät."

„Aber woher wusste dann Dumbledore davon?", war Nellies nächste Frage gewesen.

„Du hast ihn nie kennen gelernt, du kannst das nicht wissen," hatte Ginny dazu nur gemeint und plötzlich sehr traurig ausgesehen. „Er war der größte Zauberer unserer Zeit."

„Ich denke, dass der Todesser Harry nur einschüchtern wollte," hatte Hermine das Gespräch dann wieder zum Thema zurückgelenkt.

„Oder sich einfach nur aufspielen, das würde diesen Kerlen ähnlich sehen," hatte Nellie ergänzt. Ihr Blick hatte sich verdüstert, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie an ihre Erlebnisse in diesem Keller zurückdachte.

Hermine hatte nur genickt. Ginny hatte immer noch traurig ausgesehen.

Während Nellie an dieses Gespräch zurück dachte, hörte sie plötzlich einen lauten Ruf, dann ein zischendes Schwirren und bekam schließlich einen kräftigen Schlag in den Bauch. Sie kippte nach vorne und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Der Klatscher, der sie getroffen hatte, änderte schon wieder seine Flugbahn und schlingerte jetzt auf Hermine zu, die aber ausweichen konnte.

„Hast du den nicht gesehen?", rief Ron und landete neben ihr.

Auch die anderen kamen auf Nellie zu, die sich den Bauch rieb.

„Oh doch, natürlich hab ich den gesehen! So was soll gut gegen Sodbrennen sein," blaffte sie Ron an.

Der schaute erst etwas verwirrt, stimmte dann aber in das allgemeine Gelächter mit ein.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Während Harry und Ron taten, was sie in all den vorangegangenen Jahren in ihren Ferien getan hatten, nämlich so wenig wie möglich, brütete Ginny über ihren ZAG-Prüfungen, die in zwei Wochen statt finden sollten. Nellie schmierte lustlos die letzten Aufgaben der schier endlosen Hausaufgaben-Liste von Warthrow auf ihren Block. Sie bekam langsam schon Schreibkrämpfe, wenn sie einen Kugelschreiber auch nur aus der Ferne sah. Ron hatte sich köstlich amüsiert, als er ihre Muggel-Schreibutensilien das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Mit einem Kugelschreiber konnte er gar nichts anfangen und ihr Schreibblock war für ihn beinahe so kurios gewesen wie die Pergamentrollen für Nellie. Sie weigerte sich weiterhin auf diese mittelalterliche Art und Weise zu schreiben. Es war ja schon unbequem genug, keinen Computer benutzen zu können!

So weit es ihre Zeit und ihre Verpflichtungen als Quidditsch-Schiri zuließen, verbrachte Nellie die letzten freien Ferientage in der Winkelgasse bei Fred und Georg. Sie dachte sich mit Vorliebe immer wieder die verrücktesten Verrücktheiten aus, um sie dann den Zwillingen vorzustellen, die sich daraufhin meist begeistert in ihr Labor zurückzogen. Nellie leistete ihnen dabei gerne Gesellschaft, das war amüsanter, als verrückt gewordenen Bällen auszuweichen. So hatten die Drei zusammen schon Ohrstecker entwickelt, mit denen man sich über große Entfernungen hinweg unterhalten konnte. Nellies Muggelabstammung spielte bei diesen Ideen natürlich meist eine tragende Rolle.

Besonders gefielen Nellie aber die Schnürsenkel, die sich beim laufen von alleine verknoteten und denjenigen, der sie trug, zum Stürzen brachten. Das Gute an all diesen Erfindungen und Nellies Beteiligung daran war, dass sie von jedem Artikel ein Probeexemplar behalten durfte.

Neben all diesen üblichen Zauberscherzartikeln hatten die Zwillinge auch noch ein paar Dinge erfunden, die es Nellie in der Zaubererwelt etwas leichter machen sollten. Zum Beispiel hatten sie ihren Zauberstab so verhext, dass er jedes Mal bunte Funken sprühte, wenn Nellie ihn schwenkte. Wenn sie gleichzeitig auch noch ein paar Zaubersprüche aufsagte, sah das dann so aus, als wäre einfach nur etwas mit ihrem Stab nicht in Ordnung. So würde sie nicht so schnell als Muggel auffallen.

Doch das war nicht alles, was sie ihrer neuen Freundin mit auf den Weg nach Hogwarts gaben…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zwei Tage bevor der Hogwarts-Express vom Gleis 9 ¾ abfahren sollte, kam im Fuchsbau unerwarteter Besuch an.

Die Freunde hatten sich gerade mit Mr. und Mrs. Weasley zum Abendessen gesetzt, als es an der Tür klopfte. Herein kam Remus Lupin.

Nellie musste bei seinem Anblick sofort an den Ausdruck „Werwolf" denken, verdrängte den aber wieder und wunderte sich stattdessen darüber, dass der Mann bei jedem Treffen blasser auszusehen schien.

„Professor Lupin," rief Hermine sofort und sprang auf, um den Gast zu begrüßen.

Auch die anderen standen auf und schüttelten ihm die Hand. Lupin lächelte und nickte Mrs. Weasley dankbar zu, die ihm anbot, mit ihnen zu essen.

„Remus," begrüßte auch Mr. Weasley seinen Freund. „Was führt dich hier her?"

„Zunächst einmal natürlich die nette Gesellschaft," grinste er, „und Mollys fabelhafte Kochkünste, die wir im Hauptquartier schmerzlich vermissen."

„Ach, einer muss sich doch um die Kinder hier kümmern," erwiderte die rundliche Frau, während sie dem Gast einen frischen Teller Eintopf vorsetzte.

Bei der Erwähnung der „Kinder", verdrehten diese nur die Augen und Lupin, der das bemerkte, pustete grinsend in seinen dampfenden Teller.

„Ich möchte aber gerne auch noch ein paar Worte mit den _Kindern_ wechseln," fuhr Lupin fröhlich fort.

Harry sah sofort auf. Sein Blick begegnete dem des Professors, bevor Harry sich wieder auf seine Suppe konzentrierte. Er hatte gewusst, dass er nicht lange so ungestört im Fuchsbau würde bleiben können. Er hatte nur darauf gewartet, wer wohl kommen würde. Wer wohl dazu auserwählt werden würde, ihn dazu zu überreden, wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Denn das war mit Sicherheit der Grund für Lupins Besuch, da war Harry sich sicher.

Doch zunächst einmal plauderte Lupin angeregt mit Ginny über ihre anstehenden Prüfungen und mit Nellie über das Schulwesen der Muggel. Es war eine eher geschäftsmäßige Unterhaltung, ohne die üblichen Späße und Neckereien. Jeder der Anwesenden wartete nur darauf, dass endlich zur Sprache käme, worum es bei dem Besuch tatsächlich ginge.

Lupin, der die angespannte Stimmung zu spüren schien, wurde immer unruhiger.

„Ich komme mir vor wie ein Verräter, der sich mit jedem Wort, das er spricht, tiefer in seine Schuld wühlt," meinte er schließlich und blickte sich am Tisch um.

„Aber nein, Professor," beeilte sich Hermine sofort, ihn zu beruhigen. „Es ist nur…"

„Worüber genau wollen Sie mit uns sprechen?", fiel Harry ihr ins Wort. Er war sich klar darüber, dass er sehr unhöflich war, aber er wollte Klarheiten.

Lupin sah Harry einen Augenblick lang ernst an. Nellie hatte den Eindruck, als würde er seinen ehemaligen Schüler jeden Moment zurechtweisen, doch dann entspannte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder.

„Zunächst einmal, Harry, nimm es mir nicht übel, wenn ich ab und an mal die Gesellschaft von Freunden bevorzuge. Und ich nehme einfach mal an, dass ich Euch alle hier als solche bezeichnen darf." Er blickte jedem einzelnen in die Augen. „Und zum anderen möchte ich dir, Harry, sagen, dass ich es immer noch für sinnvoll halte, dass du nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst, doch…"

„Ob das sinnvoll ist oder nicht, entscheide immer noch ich selber!", unterbrach Harry ihn.

„Würdest du mich bitte aussprechen lassen?"

Lupins Stimme klang jetzt aufgebracht und da Harry nach wie vor großen Respekt vor seinem ehemaligen Professor hatte, klappte er den Mund zu und wartete.

„Ich halte es für sinnvoll, weil wir dich dort besser schützen können und dir alle nötigen Vorbereitungen geben können, aber das hab ich dir ja schon gesagt. Ich bin jedoch auch der Meinung, dass du deine Entscheidung alleine fällen solltest."

Da Lupin an dieser Stelle eine Pause machte, um einen Schluck Wein zu trinken und alle anderen mit vor Erstaunen offenen Mündern da saßen und ihn sprachlos anstarrten, herrschte einen Moment lang Stille.

„Sie wollen mich also nicht überreden?", fragte Harry schließlich.

„Nein. Ich kann nur an deinen gesunden Menschenverstand appellieren."

Das gab Harry wieder zu denken und so mischte sich Hermine in das Gespräch ein.

„Professor, wenn Hogwarts wieder eröffnet wird, wer wird denn dann Schulleiter?"

Lupin sah Hermine anerkennend lächelnd an.

„Das ist eine gute Frage, aber leider kann ich sie dir nicht beantworten. Nicht, weil ich es nicht will, sondern einfach, weil ich es selber nicht weiß."

Auf diese Worte herrschte am Tisch kollektives Kopfschütteln.

„Aber Remus, gab es denn immer noch keine Entscheidung?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, die inzwischen dabei war, den Tisch magisch abzuräumen und die Spüle anwies, das Geschirr zu reinigen. Ginny musste sich ducken, als die leere Suppenterrine an ihrem Ohr vorbeisauste.

„Nein, Molly, leider immer noch nicht, aber wir sind optimistisch, dass rechtzeitig alles geklärt sein wird," antwortete ihr Lupin.

„Wer hat sich denn für den Posten beworben," hakte Hermine neugierig nach.

Lupin lachte amüsiert auf.

„Es gab einige Bewerber, aber ich möchte euch die Spannung nicht verderben."

Damit rieb er sich verschwörerisch die Hände, zwinkerte Arthur Weasley zu und wandte sich dann an Nellie.

„Zu deiner Tarnung noch ein paar Worte."

Nellie lehnte sich neugierig vor. Sie hatte sich so viele Szenarien in den letzten Tagen ausgedacht, wie sie in Hogwarts unerkannt bleiben könnte, dass sie kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Allem voran hatte sie auf so einen Umhang getippt, wie sie ihn bei Harry schon gesehen hatte. Nicht nur die Angst davor, von den echten Hexen und Zauberern entlarvt zu werden. Nein, auch die Unsicherheit, ob sie an so einer komischen Schule überhaupt ein ordentliches Abitur ablegen könnte, machten sie schon völlig kirre.

„Du wirst in Hogwarts als die Assistentin von Professor Warthrow vorgestellt werden."

Bei dem Namen rutschte Nellies Ellbogen ab, der gerade noch auf den Tisch gestützt gewesen war und sie musste aufpassen, dass ihr Kinn ihm nicht folgte.

„Du wirst also in dem regulären Unterricht, den Professor Warthrow halten wird, assistieren. Und daneben noch deinen eigenen Unterrichte absolvieren."

Nellie schluckte.

„Das können Sie jetzt aber nicht wirklich ernst meinen!"

Mehr fiel ihr dazu erst mal nicht ein.

„Was wird der Professor denn sonst noch unterrichten?", fragte Ginny neugierig nach.

„Da Mister Warthrow mit Muggeln lange Zeit gelebt und gearbeitet hat, wird er das Fach ‚Muggelkunde' übernehmen," fuhr Lupin fort.

„Wie soll Nellie denn da assistieren? Sie hat davon doch keine Ahnung," schaltete sich auch Hermine wieder mit ein und mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Nellie fügte sie noch hinzu: „Du weißt schon, wie ich das meine."

Nellie hatte gar nicht hingehört. Sie sollte in einem Zaubererunterricht assistieren? Aber das seltsamste war:

„Es gibt ein Fach, das ‚Muggelkunde' heißt?"

Jetzt wurde die Stimmung um den Tisch in der großen Wohnküche der Weasleys wieder etwas gelöster. Alle versuchten sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl für eine Muggel sein musste, zu erfahren, dass es Zauberer gab, die ihre ‚Spezies' studierten, als wäre sie von einem anderen Planeten. Ginny gluckste und Ron lachte lauthals los, wofür er von Hermine einen wenig überzeugenden bösen Blick erntete.

„Na ja, das gibt es tatsächlich," meinte Lupin schließlich, als sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten. „Und ich denke, du wirst damit keine Schwierigkeiten haben. Es ist das Fach, in dem am wenigsten auffällt, dass du keine Hexe bist und so hast du ein gutes Alibi dafür in Hogwarts zu sein. Keine Sorge, du wirst für deinen eigenen Unterricht genug Zeit haben."

Harry, der dem Gespräch nur mit halben Ohr gelauscht hatte, weil er versuchte, mit seinem gesunden Menschenverstand eine Lösung für sein „Hogwarts-Problem" zu finden, richtete jetzt das Wort wieder an Lupin.

„Als wir damals Nellies Eltern getroffen haben, sagten Sie, dass Sie Lehrer auf Hogwarts seien," begann er und alle Blicke richteten sich sofort auf ihn. „War das die Wahrheit? Kommen Sie tatsächlich zurück, obwohl Sie….Sie wissen schon?"

Jetzt fokussierten sich die Blicke auf Lupin, der Harry aufmerksam ansah. Nur Nellie sah weiter Harry an. Sie öffnen gerade den Mund, um was zu fragen, als Lupin antwortete.

„Ja, das war die Wahrheit. Ich werde dieses Schuljahr wieder in Hogwarts unterrichten. Es gab einige Diskussionen und Gespräche, aber letztendlich hat meine Qualifikation doch überzeugt. Es wird einige neue Sicherheitsvorkehrungen geben."

Er sah unsicher zu Nellie rüber, die den Mund immer noch offen hatte, weil sie nur auf eine Gelegenheit wartete, ihre Frage zu stellen.

„Das sollte als Information erst einmal reichen. Nellie, deine Fragen können wir alle in Hogwarts klären. Es wird Zeit, dass ich aufbreche."

Nellie klappte den Mund enttäuscht wieder zu und verzog schmollend den Mund.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nachdem Lupin sich später verabschiedet hatte, war Harry allein im Wohnzimmer sitzen geblieben. Ron und die anderen waren vom täglichen Quidditsch-Training so müde gewesen, dass sie fast im stehen eingeschlafen waren und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatten Lupin noch zu einer Ordensversammlung an den Grimmauldplatz begleitet.

Harry hatte sich ganz tief in den weichen Sessel vor dem Fenster sinken lassen und starrte in den verwilderten Garten hinaus, in dem sich ein paar Gnome gegenseitige Besuche abstatteten.

Er hatte in den letzten Tagen versucht, nicht mehr an die Zukunft zu denken. Er hatte versucht, so zu tun, als wären ganz normale Sommerferien, in denen er einfach nur Spaß haben durfte. Es hatte nicht besonders gut geklappt, denn zu vieles hatte ihn daran erinnert, was geschehen war. Nicht zuletzt die Menschen, die um ihn herum waren, aber allem voran der Ring, den er aus der Ruine geholt hatte. Wie schon so viele Male zuvor nahm Harry den silbernen Siegelring vom Finger und drehte ihn in dem schwachen Mondlicht, das von draußen hereinschwappte. Es gab außer dem verschnörkelten _P_ keine weiteren Ausschmückungen, nichts, was irgendwie auf seine Herkunft schließen ließ. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Sirius oder Lupin irgendwann einmal einen solchen Ring an James erwähnt hätten. Auch auf den Bildern, die Harry sich am Anfang in Godric's Hollow angesehen hatte, war ihm kein solcher Ring aufgefallen. Es schien nichts Magisches an ihm zu sein, wobei das mit dem bloßen Auge meist nicht zu erkennen war.

Harry steckte den Ring wieder an den Ringfinger, hielt die Hand noch ein letztes Mal ins Mondlicht und ließ sie dann auf die Lehne des Sessels fallen. Vielleicht war es ein ganz normaler Ring, ohne irgendwelche magischen Eigenschaften. Zumindest hatte er bisher noch keine erkennen lassen.

Er hatte lange nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht, was er als nächstes tun wollte. Er hatte darüber nicht nachdenken wollen, zu sehr verfolgte ihn immer noch das brennende Haus seiner Eltern. Was würde als nächstes zerstört werden? Was würde ihm mit dem nächsten Horkrux vielleicht genommen werden?

Doch es musste weiter gehen! Er durfte nicht zögern, durfte auch nicht zu egoistisch werden, er musste an das denken, was geschehen würde, sollte er versagen.

Doch was sollte weiter passieren? Wo sollte er weiter machen? Wo sollte er bleiben? Unmöglich konnte er länger hier im Fuchsbau wohnen, auch wenn die Weasleys ihn wie einen weiteren Sohn betrachteten, wollte er ihnen nicht länger zur Last fallen. Doch wohin? Zurück in den Ligusterweg? Niemals! Wieder in den Grimmauldplatz? Darüber würden sich einige freuen, schon allein wegen seiner Sicherheit und so, aber nein! Auch das würde für ihn nicht mehr in Frage kommen. Doch er hatte sonst keinen Ort, an den er gehen konnte.

„Was machst du denn hier?", kam eine verschlafene Stimme von der Treppe.

Harry drehte den Kopf und sah Nellie, die barfuß auf ihn zugeschlurft kam. Ihre Haare standen wieder in alle Richtungen zu Berge und Polly lag um ihren Hals gewickelt wie ein Schal.

„Ich bin nicht müde. Was ist mir dir?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich bin wach geworden und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen," antwortete Nellie und rieb sich die Augen. „Kann ich dir etwas Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Natürlich!"

Harry freute sich, von seinen trüben Gedanken abgelenkt zu werden, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass sie damit nur aufgeschoben wären.

Nellie zog sich einen zweiten Sessel heran und ließ sich hineinplumpsen. Polly kringelte sich sofort in ihrem Schoß zusammen, spitzte aber die Ohren.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Nellie und gähnte dabei herzhaft.

„Alles mögliche," antwortete Harry ausweichend und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster.

Nellie, die langsam wach wurde, beobachtete ihren Freund genau.

„Ich denke, du weißt nicht, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll, stimmt's?"

Harry sah ihr verblüfft in die Augen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mit ihren Vermutungen ins Schwarze traf und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie sie das wohl immer schaffte.

„Dein Blick sagt mir schon alles," lachte sie und kraulte Polly den Rücken. „Du kannst dich wirklich schlecht verstellen."

Harry brummte etwas und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um. Nellie spürte, dass er mit sich kämpfte und blieb stumm. Und tatsächlich wandte der junge Zauberer sich bald darauf wieder ihr zu.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie es weiter gehen soll," fing er an. „Ich muss weiter machen, aber ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Ich weiß nicht, wo es weiter gehen soll."

Es war das erste Mal, dass er diesen Gedanken aussprach und er wunderte sich nicht, dass es gerade Nellie war, vor der er dies tat. Es war nicht so, dass er den anderen nicht vertraute, doch fiel es ihm bei Nellie leichter, solche Schwächen einzugestehen. Vor Ginny wollte er stark sein, sie beschützen und vor Ron und Hermine wollte er nicht der Held sein, aber doch ein Freund, der weiß, wo es lang geht, der Fehler macht, der aber trotzdem die Kontrolle behält. Doch vor Nellie konnte er auch anders sein. Mit ihr verband ihn etwas, dass er mit seinen anderen Freunden nicht hatte und das er mit Worten immer noch nicht richtig beschreiben konnte.

„Was du brauchst, ist ein Zuhause," meinte Nellie und sah Harry ernst an.

Harry spürte, dass sie Recht hatte und er spürte auch den Sinn hinter ihren Worten. Er nickte.

„Hogwarts war, bis ich Godric's Hollow bekam, immer mein einziges Zuhause gewesen."

„Dann solltest du dort hin zurückkehren. Das ist ganz einfach. Und du würdest damit nicht nur dir selber etwas Gutes tun."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah Nellie verständnislos an. Sie legte ihm aber nur eine Hand auf den Arm, stand dann auf und legte sich die inzwischen leise schnarchende Polly wieder über die Schulter.

„Ich denke, damit wäre das Problem erledigt," hauchte sie und tapste dann wieder die Treppe nach oben.

Harry sah ihr eine Weile sprachlos hinterher, dann blinzelte er.

„Damit wäre das Problem erledigt," wiederholte er und nickte wieder. „Ja, ich werde zurück nach Hogwarts gehen."


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27:

Der nächste Tag war für Nellie ein einziges Staunen, Starren, Wundern, Augen aufreißen und ungläubig den Kiefer nach unten klappen lassen. Angefangen mit einer Mauer, durch die sie hindurch laufen sollte. Hallo? Wer lief denn einfach durch massive Mauern? Sie hatte die Augen fest zukneifen und sich von Ginny an der Hand führen lassen müssen, um dieser Aufforderung tatsächlich nachkommen zu können. Dann die vielen Hexen und Zauberer am Bahnsteig, die doch irgendwie alle so „normal" wirkten. Aber gerade das ließ Nellie erst richtig stutzen. Jungen und Mädchen, die sich in einer Sprache unterhielten, die Nellie eigentlich vertraut war, die sie aber gleichzeitig so gut wie gar nicht verstand, machten ihr die Sache auch nicht leichter und Schokofrösche, die laut quakten und anschließend von gierigen Mündern verschlungen wurden, ließen sie entsetzt zurückweichen.

Das schlimmste an all dem aber war, dass sie sich ja möglichst nicht anmerken lassen durfte, wie seltsam ihr all das vorkam. Sie musste dabei an Tonks' Worte in der Winkelgasse denken. Sie hatte ihr damals geraten, den Kopf schön hoch zu tragen und ein Gesicht zu machen, als könnte sie alles und jeden in eine Kröte verwandeln. Also versuchte sie sich weiterhin darin, wie eine erfahrene Hexe zu wirken. Schließlich war sie von den Fahrgästen im Hogwarts-Express die Älteste.

Diese Tatsache blieb auch unter den restlichen Mitfahrern nicht lange unbemerkt. Der Zug fuhr noch keine Stunde durch die regnerische Landschaft, als auch schon die ersten Neugierigen in das Abteil kamen, das Nellie sich mit ihren Freunden teilte. Viele waren Bekannte von Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny, andere aber auch wieder weniger freundlich gesinnt.

„Was macht Flint denn hier?", fragte Harry plötzlich, als ein großer Junge hinter der Abteiltür auftauchte und einen gehässigen Blick hineinwarf. „Sagt bloß, der ist sitzen geblieben?"

Daraufhin brachen alle in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Nellie musste die Geschichte, dass sie in diesem Schuljahr einem der neuen Lehrer im Unterricht assistieren würden, mehr als ein dutzend Mal erzählen, bevor auch nur die Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitentrolley durch gekommen war. Nellie staunte, wie schnell sich solche Neuigkeiten im Zug verbreiten konnten. Noch mehr staunte sie allerdings darüber, wie sich solche Informationen im Gebrodel der Gerüchteküche verwandeln konnten. Ein paar kesse Viertklässlerinnen waren doch tatsächlich etwas enttäuscht, als sie sehen mussten, dass Nellie ganz und gar nicht streng aussah, keinen Buckel auf dem Rücken und auch keinen Leberfleck auf der Nase hatte. Nellie hatte bei dieser Beschreibung laut lachen müssen. Wer waren denn hier die Hexen?

Als sich der Strom der neugierigen Besucher und Freunde endlich etwas beruhigt hatte, genossen die Fünf die Fahrt im Zug.

Harry war von vielen freudig begrüßt worden, manche hatten ihn voller Respekt angestarrt und wieder andere hatten ihm ihr Beileid ausgesprochen. Der Brand von Godric's Hollow schien sich genauso schnell herum gesprochen zu haben, wie die Anwesenheit einer neuen Lehrerin. Wobei Nellie diesen Ausdruck gar nicht gerne hörte. Harry hatte all die Grüße und Wünsche an sich abprallen lassen.

„Was denkt ihr, wer Schulleiter wird?", fragte Ginny nach einer Weile.

Neville und Luna waren gerade zu ihnen ins Abteil gekommen und hatten sich dazu gesetzt.

„Ich tippe auf McGonagall," meinte Neville und tätschelte dabei seine Kröte Trevor. „Sie wäre doch sicher gut für die Stelle, meint ihr nicht?"

„Hm, wäre schon möglich," murmelte Hermine, die in eines ihrer neuen Schulbücher vertieft war.

Auch wenn bis zum letzten Moment unsicher gewesen war, ob sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde, hatte sie es sich doch nicht nehmen lassen, sofort alle neuen Bücher von der Liste zu kaufen. Das könnte nie schaden. Harry und Ron hatten ihre Bücher am Morgen noch bestellt und würden die ersten Schultage mit Leihbüchern arbeiten müssen.

„Es könnte doch auch Lupin sein," mischte Nellie sich in das Gespräch ein und erntete verdutzte Gesichter. „Was ist? Mir kommt er sehr kompetent vor."

„Professor Lupin? Als Schulleiter?" Luna hatte die Augen aufgerissen und starrte Nellie mit ihrem hypnotisierenden Blick an. „Mich wundert ja, dass er überhaupt zurückkommen darf. Aber das wäre doch ein bisschen viel auf einmal."

Nellie runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist damals denn nun eigentlich passiert, dass ihr alle so erstaunt darüber seid, dass er wieder unterrichtet?", fragte sie und sah die anderen auffordernd an. „Und vergesst nicht, ich gehöre jetzt zum Lehrkörper, also müsst ihr meine Fragen auch beantworten." Sie setzte einen strengen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

Ron prustete nur los und Ginny kiekste hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Neville dagegen schien von der Vorstellung, dass er schon vor Schuljahresbeginn von einer Lehrerin gerügt wurde, schlicht und ergreifend entsetzt zu sein.

„Jetzt mach mal halb lang, Nellie," meinte Harry nur, der sich auch ein Lachen verkneifen musste. „Noch hast du uns nichts zu sagen." Und mit einem Flüstern fügte er hinzu: „Und glaub bloß nicht, dass es irgendwann mal dazu kommen wird."

Nellie grinste.

„Aber nun erzählt doch mal, was damals los war."

„Sie wissen also nicht, wer Remus Lupin ist?", fragte Luna und lehnte sich näher zu Nellie heran. Sie war die erste, die Nellie so förmlich ansprach und Nellie musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht genervt zu stöhnen.

„Nein. Was ist denn los?"

Nellie hatte die Blicke bemerkt, die Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny ausgetauscht hatten. Luna schien es zu gefallen, Nellie etwas über Lupin zu erzählen, denn mit strahlenden Augen öffnete sie den Mund, um fort zu fahren, als Harry ihr ins Wort fiel.

„Lupin meinte, dass er dir alles selber erklären möchte, also soll er das auch."

„Fein, dann lasst aber auch diese dauernden Andeutungen. Kein Wunder, wenn ich neugierig werde."

Die restliche Zugfahrt über spielten die Freunde Snape explodiert. Nellie war davon absolut hingerissen. Sie musste dabei an ihre kleinen Schwestern denken, die dieses Spiel ebenfalls geliebt hätten. Ständig gingen Karten mit lauten Knallen in Rauch auf. Sie hatte ihnen in den letzten Ferienwochen viele Briefe geschrieben und auch einige Antworten erhalten. Es ging ihnen allen gut, sie ahnten nichts von der Gefahr, in der sie lebten und mit jedem Wort, dass Nellie von ihrer Familie las, vermisste sie sie nur noch mehr. In ihrem letzten Brief hatte sie ihre Eltern darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie ihnen zukünftig die Post mit Briefeulen schicken würde. Sie hatte mit Moody und Lupin noch mal darüber gesprochen und von Hogwarts aus gäbe es für sie tatsächlich keine andere Möglichkeit, mit ihren Eltern zu kommunizieren. Also hatte sie in dem Brief erklärt, dass Hogwarts ein ganz eigenes Postsystem habe, das mit einer langen Tradition behaftet sei und deshalb Eulen als Briefträger verwende. Nellie hoffte inständig, dass ihre Eltern das nicht allzu befremdlich finden würden.

Als der Zug endlich im Bahnhof von Hogsmead einfuhr, konnte Nellie schon fast nicht mehr sitzen. Sie war es nicht mehr gewohnt, so lange still zu sitzen und war eine der ersten, die fröhlich auf den Bahnsteig sprang, bevor sie sich ihrer neuen Position bewusst wurde und sich sofort zu voller Größe aufrichtete, um wieder etwas seriöser auszusehen. Doch zu viele amüsierte Gesichter grinsten sie bereits an, als dass ihr das noch besonders gut gelungen wäre. Als sie den Bahnsteig dann entlang schlenderte, auf der Suche nach ihren Freunden, die sie im Gedränge aus den Augen verloren hatte, prallte sie mit etwas zusammen, das sie im ersten Moment für eine Litfasssäule hielt, das sie aber kurz darauf mit schaufelgroßen Händen an den Schultern packte und vor dem Stürzen bewahrte.

„Na, na, nich so stürmisch, junge Dame," hatte die Säule fröhlich gebrummt und sich als hünenhafter, bärtiger Mann herausgestellt.

Nellie hatte diesmal ihre Gesichtsentgleisungen nicht so schnell in den Griff bekommen können und den Mann mit offenem Mund angestarrt.

„Was gibt's denn so zu starren?", hatte der Mann gelacht, dass die Krähen aus den nahen Bäumen erschrocken aufflatterten und sich dann wieder den Schülern zugewandt, die den Bahnsteig bevölkerten. „Erstklässler hier her! Kommt schon her, ihr Zwerge!"

Nellie starrte dem Riesen immer noch hinterher, als Ginny und die anderen neben ihr ankamen.

„Ach, du hast Hagrid kennen gelernt?", grinste sie.

Bevor Nellie sich noch über das freche Grinsen auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde ärgern konnte, war eine weitere Gestalt neben ihnen aufgetaucht.

„So, da sind Sie ja alle."

Nellie erschrak ein wenig und konnte sehen, wie Hermine die Stirn runzelte und Ron unsicher einen Schritt zurück trat. Die Gestalt trat ein wenig näher, so dass die Freunde ihr Gesicht erkennen konnten.

Nellie japste, Ginny grinste und Harry, Ron und Hermine machten verdutzte Gesichter.

„Für diejenigen unter Ihnen, die mich noch nicht kennen, ich bin Emil Warthrow," stellte die dunkel gewandete Gestalt sich vor und sah dabei in die Runde. „Ach, ich sollte sagen, Professor Warthrow. Da muss ich mich erst dran gewöhnen."

Nellie seufzte, als Warthrow ihr zulächelte und zwirbelte einen Träger ihres Rucksackes. In den letzten Wochen waren seine blonden Haare noch ein wenig länger geworden und gaben ihm ein leicht verwegenes Aussehen. Seine grau-blauen Augen glitzerten und er sah einfach nur unverschämt gut aus.

Ginny stieß ihrer Freundin mit einem Ellenbogen in die Seite und zischte ihr zu:

„Du benimmst dich ja wie Ron, als er Fleur das erste Mal begegnet ist. Reiß dich ein bisschen zusammen, sonst wird es zu auffällig."

Nellie riss sich zusammen und löste ihren Blick von Warthrow, der gerade Hermine und die Jungs kennen lernte.

„Ich bin hier her gebeten worden, damit ich Ihnen ein wenig beim Betreten von Hogwarts behilflich bin, Miss Carols," sagte er dann an Nellie gewandt und klang dabei so charmant, wie man es sich nur wünschen konnte.

Nellie biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht wieder zu seufzen. So ein Mann war ihr noch nicht begegnet.

„Natürlich, Nellie dürfte das Schloss als Muggel ja eigentlich gar nicht sehen," sagte Hermine und wirkte plötzlich sehr aufgeregt. „Gibt es denn einen Zauber, um die Schutzeinrichtungen gegen das Aufspüren durch Muggel aufzuheben?"

„Sicher gibt es den, Miss Granger. Für jeden Zauber gibt es einen Gegenzauber, nun, sagen wir mal, für fast jeden. Aber es wäre nicht gerade sehr schlau, wenn wir für eine einzelne Person, diesen Schutz aufheben würden. Ich soll Ihnen nur ein wenig die Augen öffnen, sozusagen," grinste er Nellie an und gab ihnen dann Zeichen, ihm zu einer der wartenden Kutschen zu folgen.

Für sechs Personen war die Kutsche eigentlich etwas eng, aber keiner wollte verpassen, was Warthrow wohl mit Nellie anstellen würde. Nachher waren sie allerdings alle ein wenig enttäuscht, denn der ganze Trick bestand darin, dass dem Muggel-Mädchen eine Flüssigkeit in die Augen getröpfelt wurde, die ein wenig brannte. Doch als Nellie die Augen wieder öffnen konnte und aus dem Fenster sah, konnte sie das prächtigste Gebäude vor sich sehen, das sie jemals erblickt hatte. Es war ein Schloss, wie man es sonst nur aus Märchen kannte. Mit Zinnen, großen bunten Flaschenglas-Fenstern, Brücken und Erkern. Das Staunen sollte für Nellie wohl erst mal zu einem festen Bestandteil ihres Lebens werden, bevor sie alles gesehen hat, was es in dieser neuen Welt so zu entdecken gab.

Auf der Kutschfahrt zum Schlossportal lagen nicht nur Nellie viele Fragen auf der Zunge, die sie Warthrow gerne gestellt hätte. Auch Hermine und die anderen wirkten, als könnten sie sich kaum noch zügeln. Doch der neue Lehrer gab ihnen keine Gelegenheit für Fragen. Nachdem er Nellie die Augentropfen verabreicht hatte, verabschiedete er sich äußerst galant, sprang aus der fahrenden Kutsche und war schnell wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Diesmal war Nellie nicht die Einzige, die ihm mit glasigen Augen hinterher sah. Auch Ginny und Hermine hatten plötzlich einen ungewohnt verträumten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, der Harry und Ron dazu veranlasste, die Stirnen in Falten zu legen und ihre Freundinnen verärgert von der Seite anzusehen. Erst als Krummbein den Verschluss seines Katzenkorbes mit einem glücklichen Tatzenschlag zum aufspringen brachte und sich kopfüber auf die dösende Polly stürzte, kam wieder Leben in die drei Mädchen.

Als die Kutschen vor dem Schlossportal hielten und alle Haustiere wieder sicher in ihren Körben und Käfigen verstaut waren (Polly gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, bei Pig im Käfig eingesperrt zu sein, aber Nellie würde sie unmöglich mit zur Feier nehmen können), hatte Nellie endlich Gelegenheit sich darüber zu wundern, wer oder was diese Kutschen eigentlich zog. Sie konnte ein leises Schnauben hören, das aus der Gegend zu kommen schien, wo normalerweise die Pferde standen, aber dann hatte Ginny sie auch schon am Arm genommen und durch das hohe Portal in die Eingangshalle geschoben.

Nellie bemühte sich weiterhin, nicht alles ungläubig anzuglotzen und hatte beschlossen, den Blick gesenkt zu halten und sich all diese Wunderlichkeiten bei einer besseren Gelegenheit anzusehen. So stiefelte sie neben den anderen an den Stundengläsern der vier Häuser von Hogwarts vorbei, ohne sie wahrzunehmen und war genauso blind für die vielen Porträts, die das Treppenhaus säumten und vereinzelten Neuankömmlingen zuwinkten.

Erst als sie in der Großen Halle ankamen, hob Nellie wieder den Blick und verbiss sich gerade noch einen Ausruf des Erstaunens. Was sie hier sah, übertraf doch tatsächlich alles, was sie bisher bestaunt hatte. Überall schwebten flackernde Kerzen über vier langen, prächtigen Holztischen. Doch das erstaunlichste war, dass es überhaupt keine Decke zu geben schien. Man blickte direkt in den schwarz verhangenen Nachthimmel, der nur spärlich vom Mond erhellt wurde. Es regnete immer noch, doch zu Nellies Faszination kam kein einziger Regentropfen auf ihrer Nasenspitze an.

„Die Decke ist verhext," wisperte Ginny neben ihr. „Es sieht nur so aus, als würde es keine geben."

Weil sie nicht wusste, was hier genau von ihr erwartet wurde, folgte Nellie dann ihren Freunden zu einem der Tische und wollte sich gerade zwischen Ginny und Hermine setzen, als eine große Frau mit strengem Blick auf sie zugerauscht kam.

„Das ist Professor McGonagall," erklärte Ginny sofort und stand wieder von ihrem Platz auf. „Vielleicht hast du sie im Hauptquartier schon mal gesehen."

„Miss Carols," sagte die Professorin, als sie vor dem Muggel-Mädchen angekommen war. „Was tun Sie denn hier? Sie sitzen natürlich am Lehrertisch. Kommen Sie."

Und damit hatte sie sich auch schon wieder umgedreht, nachdem sie den anderen kurz zugenickt hatte und rauschte wieder an den langen Tisch zurück, der am Kopf der Halle stand und an dem Nellie die einzigen Erwachsenen sitzen sehen konnte, die es an dieser Schule zu geben schien. Ein paar Gesichter kamen ihr sogar bekannt vor.

Nellie drehte sich noch mal zu ihren Freunden um.

„Schade eigentlich," meinte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da drüben ist es sicher nicht halb so lustig wie hier."

„Nun geh schon," wisperte Hermine und machte ihr Zeichen, sie solle sich endlich bewegen.

„Wir sehen uns später dann," sagte Ginny und setzte sich wieder neben Harry, der Nellie ebenfalls aufmunternd zunickte.

Nellie bemerkte jetzt erst, dass bereits jede Menge Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet waren. Auch die Schüler, die immer noch durch die hohe Tür hereinkamen, sahen neugierig zu ihr herüber. Also drehte sie sich schließlich um und ging so seriös sie es vermochte, auf den Lehrertisch zu. Sie erkannte Lupin, der ihr freundlich zulächelte und daneben Warthrow, der ihr entgegen strahlte und auf den freie Platz neben sich deutete. Nellie atmete ein wenig erleichtert auf. Immerhin musste sie nicht neben einem fremden Lehrer sitzen. Gleichzeitig spürte sie einen schweren Stein in ihrem Magen.

„Auch wenn das hier eher der Langweiler-Tisch ist, dürften wir doch trotzdem unseren Spaß daran haben," flüsterte Warthrow Nellie zu, als sie sich setzte.

Sie war etwas verwirrt über diese Worte, sagte aber nichts dazu, aus Furcht, es sich gleich am Anfang schon mit ihrem neuen Lehrer zu verscherzen. Aber es war ein seltsames Gefühl, hier neben ihm zu sitzen. Schließlich war sie doch eigentlich selber Schülerin, aber gleichzeitig auch wieder nicht…da durfte man schon mal etwas verwirrt sein.

Von ihrer etwas erhöhten Position aus blickte Nellie sich in der Halle um und an den vier Tischen entlang, die sich jetzt langsam füllten.

Neben sich konnte sie Warthrow hören, der ihr gerade erklärte, dass es in Hogwarts vier Häuser gäbe. Sie hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, während sie sich die Jungen und Mädchen ansah, die in fröhlichem Geplapper ihre Ferienerlebnisse miteinander teilten. Sie erfuhr von der Rivalität, die seit jeher zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin herrscht und konnte sich darüber sofort selber ein Bild machen, als sie die Blicke bemerkte, die sich die beiden Tische gegenseitig zuwarfen. Warthrow erzählte ihr auch von dem Trimagischen Turnier, das hier vor ein paar Jahren stattgefunden hatte und aus dem Harry als Sieger hervor gegangen war. Das war Nellie zwar nicht mehr neu, ließ sich aber davon nichts anmerken. Während sie weiter lauschte, fing sie den Blick von Harry auf, der ihr zublinzelte. Sie zwinkerte zurück und sah sich dann am Lehrertisch um.

Nachdem sie so einen Überblick über die Lehrer und Schüler von Hogwarts erhalten hatte, hatte auch Warthrow seinen Bericht beendet.

„Woher wissen Sie all das?", fragte Nellie ihn. „Ich dachte, Sie hätten an einer Muggelschule unterrichtet."

„Oh, ja, das habe ich auch tatsächlich," antwortete er ihr mit einem Grinsen. „Aber als Zauberer bekommt man trotzdem das meiste aus seiner Welt mit. Man kann seine Herkunft nicht so einfach ablegen. Außerdem bin ich selber hier zur Schule gegangen."

„Warum haben Sie nicht schon früher hier unterrichtet?", bohrte Nellie weiter.

Warthrow runzelte jetzt leicht die Stirn und Nellie rechnete schon damit, keine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Das erzähle ich Ihnen morgen, wenn wir ein wenig mehr Gelegenheit haben, uns besser kennen zulernen," meinte er schließlich.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich hinter dem Lehrertisch eine kleinere Holztür und Mad-Eye Moody betrat die Halle. Er sah genauso grimmig aus, wie Nellie ihn in Erinnerung hatte und sein Holzbein verursachte bei jedem Schritt auf dem Holzboden ein lautes Pochen. Bei diesem Geräusch verstummten die Gespräche in der Großen Halle und alle Augen richteten sich auf den vernarbten alten Auroren, der jetzt ganz selbstverständlich auf den hohen Stuhl zuschritt, der in der Mitte des Lehrertisches stand und bisher leer geblieben war. An den Blicken der Schüler konnte Nellie erkennen, dass das, was hier gerade geschah, eine besondere Bedeutung hatte. Und Nellie konnte sich auch denken, welche das war.

„Ist Mister Moody etwa der neue Schulleiter von Hogwarts?", wisperte sie Warthrow zu, der genauso amüsiert über die Reaktion der Schüler zu sein schien, wie sein Tischnachbar Lupin.

„Warum nicht? Er hat vielleicht nicht die größte Erfahrung als Pädagoge, dafür weiß er aber ziemlich genau, wie man einen Betrieb zu führen hat, in Zeiten wie diesen," wisperte der genauso leise zurück und grinste belustigt, während er seinen Blick über die Gesichter der Schüler schweifen ließ. „So weit ich weiß, wird McGonagall die schulinternen Verpflichtungen übernehmen und Moody wird sich um alles weitere, besonders aber um die Sicherheit, kümmern."

Als Moody bei seinem neuen Sitzplatz angekommen war, ließ er ebenfalls seine Blicke durch die Große Halle schweifen, wobei sein magisches Auge in alle Richtungen rollte. Er setzte sich nicht, sondern hob nur eine Hand, als wollte er die Anwesenden zur Ruhe rufen, was jedoch in dieser Situation völlig unnötig war.

„Ich begrüße Sie alle zu einem neuen Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts," donnerte er los. „Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit, dass es überhaupt ein neues Schuljahr gibt, daher hoffe ich, dass Sie alle das zu schätzen wissen und dementsprechend ordentlich arbeiten werden. Ich werde nicht viele Worte machen, denn im Grunde genommen wird doch alles so weiterlaufen, wie bisher, doch das wichtigste zuerst.

Hogwarts wird dieses Jahr doppelt geschützt werden. Nicht nur, dass sowohl innerhalb als auch außerhalb Auroren stationiert sein werden, das Schloss wird auch mit einem Fidelius-Zauber geschützt."

Bei diesen Worten ging ein Raunen durch die Schülerschar. Erst als Moody erneut den Arm hob, wurde es wieder leise.

„Die meisten von Ihnen kennen diesen Zauber, daher erspare ich mir die Mühe, ihn hier zu beschreiben. Die Konsequenz wird sein, dass die Hogsmeade-Ausflüge auf ein absolutes Minimum eingeschränkt werden."

Wieder brach Unruhe in der Halle aus. Moody donnerte einfach weiter und verschaffte sich so weiterhin Gehör.

„Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die dafür notwendig sind, werden Ihnen Ihre Hauslehrer erklären.

So, weitere Neuerungen. Neuer Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist Professor Slughorn."

Höflicher Applaus brandete auf, der in erster Linie von dem Tisch der Slytherins kam.

„Weitere Neuzugänge im Lehrerkollegium sind Professor Lupin, den einige von Ihnen noch kennen dürften, für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Stürmischer Beifall, diesmal besonders vom Tisch der Gryffindors. Nellie konnte erkennen, dass Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny besonders kräftig klatschten und begeistert pfiffen. Lupin winkte fröhlich und sah ein wenig beschämt aus.

„Und dann wäre da noch Professor Warthrow und seine Assistentin Miss Carols, die dieses Jahr das Fach Muggelkunde gemeinsam unterrichten werden. Miss Carols wird Ende des Schuljahres eine Fachprüfung abgelegen, die es ihr ermöglicht, sich als Lehrerin zu bewerben."

Wieder applaudierte die Halle höflich, wenn auch nicht ganz so enthusiastisch, wie bei Lupin, aber doch sehr laut. Nellie wusste nicht, was sie mit ihren Händen anfangen sollte und spürte, dass sie rot wurde. Warthrow neben ihr, hatte sich kurz erhoben und grinste jetzt breit. Seine blaugrauen Augen strahlten. Als Nellie wieder in der Lage war, den Blick zu heben, konnte sie erkennen, dass jetzt viele verträumte Mädchenaugen auf ihren Tischnachbarn gerichtet waren. Sie musste grinsen und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Moody.

„Soweit erst mal. Professor McGonagall, darf ich Sie bitten, jetzt die Erstklässler auf ihre Häuser zu verteilen?"

Der Rest des Abends war für Nellie die reine Wonne. Den sprechenden Hut hatte sie nach dem keifenden Portrait von Mrs. Black am Grimmauldplatz locker weggesteckt. Nur die Platten mit Essen, die wie aus heiterem Himmel erschienen waren, hatten sie kurz zusammenzucken lassen, aber nachdem sie erkannte, dass all ihre Lieblingsspeisen darauf lagen, hatte sie sich schnell mit dieser Art des Servierens angefreundet. Und es sah nicht nur lecker aus, es schmeckte so gut, dass Nellie später unter Bauchschmerzen zu leiden hatte. Aber sie wickelte noch paar der Köstlichkeiten für Polly in eine Serviette. Die Kleine würde sich später sicher darüber freuen. Sie schmunzelte über Warthrow, der mit Lupin zusammen über ihre Schulzeit in Hogwarts plauderte und spürte, wie ihr Kopf immer leichter wurde, von dem Wein, der am Lehrertisch gereicht wurde. Uih, von dem sollte sie in nächster Zeit besser die Finger lassen.

Nachdem das Festessen beendet war, stand Nellie gemeinsam mit den anderen auf und spürte, wie sie leicht ins Schwanken geriet, fand das aber überaus amüsant. Warthrow, der nicht von ihrer Seite wich, bot ihr lächelnd seinen Arm an und Nellie hakte sich bei ihm ein. So schlenderten sie unter den strengen Blicken von Professor McGonagall durch die Halle, als Nellie plötzlich einfiel, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wo sie überhaupt hingehen sollte.

„Hm, Mister Warthauw," irgendwie wollten ihre Lippen nicht die Worte so bilden, wie sie es eigentlich beabsichtigte. „Sie scheinen hier doch den perfekten Überblick zu haben, Also, bitte, nächster Halt meine Zimmertür, wenn ich bitten darf."

Warthrow neben ihr sah sie lachend von der Seite an, machte dann eine elegante Verbeugung und gab ihr einen Handkuss, woraufhin Nellie kiekste und rot anlief.

„Meine Lady, ich würde Euch an jeder dieser vielen Türen absetzen, die ihr wünscht, aber welches davon die Eure wäre, kann ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen."

Nellie kicherte und war im nächsten Moment froh, dass die Schüler alle schon verschwunden waren.

„Vielleicht kann ich bei diesem Problem aushelfen?", erklang hinter den Beiden eine strenge Stimme.

Nellie und Warthrow wirbelten herum und waren sehr darum bemüht, nicht noch mehr zu kichern, sondern sehr nüchtern zu wirken.

„Professor McGanagall, wie überaus reizend von Ihnen," sagte Nellie. Ihre Lippen gehorchten immer noch nicht richtig. „Wir suchen gerade nach meinem Zimmer."

„Also, wir suchen sicher gar nichts," erwiderte McGonagall erbost und warf Warthrow einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Wir sprechen uns morgen, Emil. Und Sie, Miss Carols, folgen mir bitte."

Nellie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht wieder zu lachen, als McGonagall schon den Flur entlang voraus geschritten war. Dann winkte sie Warthrow zu, der sich erneut charmant vor ihr verbeugte und stolperte dann hinter der hoch aufgerichteten Gestalt der Professorin her. Sie hatte sie gerade eingeholt, als diese auch schon wieder vor einer Holztür stehen blieb.

„Hier ist ihre Wohnung, Miss Carols," sagte die ältere Frau. „Und hier Ihr Schlüssel." Damit überreichte sie Nellie einen kleinen Schlüssel. „Aber achten Sie darauf, dass die Schüler ihn nicht zu sehen bekommen, wir verriegeln unsere Türen normalerweise magisch." Und mit einem strengen Blick von oben herab sprach sie weiter. „Frühstück ist morgen um 7 Uhr, dann bekommen Sie von mir auch Ihren Stundenplan. Ihre Sachen sind bereits drinnen. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Professor," antwortete Nellie, der langsam bewusst wurde, dass sie sich gerade ziemlich blamiert hatte.

Nellie betrat ihre neue Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Dann sah sie sich um, doch ihr Kopf begann ihr dabei so sehr zu dröhnen, dass sie es auf den nächsten Tag verschob und sich so, wie sie gerade war, auf ihr Bett plumpsen ließ. Auch Polly beachtete sie nicht weiter, die zu ihr gehüpft kam und ihr die Nase leckte.

„Lass mich, muss schlafen. Sehen uns übermorgen," brummte sie noch, bevor sie einschlief.


	28. Chapter 28

Kapitel 28:

Ihre erste Woche in Hogwarts fing für Nellie viel zu früh an. Und eindeutig zu hektisch.

Um 8 Uhr morgens brach vor ihrer Wohnungstür ein Höllenkrawall aus. Mit einem Ruck saß sie senkrecht in ihrem Bett.

Das erste was sie wahrnahm waren Kopfschmerzen, das zweite war die Ursache dafür. Ihr fiel die Karaffe Wein wieder ein, die beim Festmahl am vorigen Abend vor ihrem Teller gestanden hatte und die danach erstaunlicherweise völlig leer gewesen war. Doch die eigentliche Ursache für ihren Kopfschmerz war das Poltern gegen ihre Tür, das Nellies Kopf schier zum zerspringen brachte.

„Jaaahhh, was ist denn?", brummte sie und wühlte sich aus ihren Decken.

Polly war nirgends zu sehen, aber Nellie dachte gerade nicht an das Frettchen. Sie war viel mehr damit beschäftigt, die Ärmel ihres Morgenmantels in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu finden.

Das Poltern an der Tür wurde zu einem Hämmern. Nellie verdrehte schmerzhaft die Augen und hielt sich den Kopf jetzt mit beiden Händen. Als sie an der Tür ankam, stellte sie jedoch fest, dass diese verschlossen war und sie den Schlüssel nirgendwo sehen konnte.

„Moment," rief sie daher verschlafen und begann die Sachen, die auf dem Boden verteilt lagen zu durchwühlen. Sie konnte sich noch darüber wundern, wie sie es wohl geschafft hatte, in der kurzen Zeit, die sie erst hier wohnte, schon so eine Unordnung zustande gebracht zu haben.

Noch während sie suchte, gab es hinter ihr ein leises Klicken und die Tür ging von alleine auf. Nellie wirbelte sofort herum, wobei ihr schwindelig wurde und sie sich wieder den Kopf halten musste.

Im Türrahmen stand Emil Warthrow. Er hatte die eine Hand mit seinem Zauberstab auf dem Türknopf liegen, die andere hielt er sich über die Augen.

„Was auch immer Sie gerade machen, lassen Sie es bleiben, ziehen sich an und kommen Sie endlich, der Unterricht fängt gleich an," sagte er und Nellie konnte sehen, dass er hinter der Hand zu ihr hervor blinzelte.

„Nehmen Sie schon die Hand vom Gesicht, das ist ja albern," murrte sie.

Sie war alles andere als erfreut, schon am ersten Tag einen so schlechten Eindruck zu hinterlassen.

Warthrow nahm die Hand herunter, trat ganz ins Zimmer ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Oh," war alles, was er bei dessen Anblick hervorbrachte, dann grinste er und sah Nellie an.

Die fühlte sich jetzt nicht nur elend, sondern genierte sich auch noch für den Zustand ihrer Räumlichkeiten.

„Moment, ich bin gleich fertig," murmelte sie deshalb und drehte sich zu ihren Koffern um, um nach frischen Kleidern zu suchen.

„Das können wir schneller haben," meinte Warthrow nur, hob seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und schon trug Nellie saubere Sachen, fühlte sich frisch gewaschen und wenn sie an ihren Händen schnupperte, rochen die nach Seife. Sie konnte es eigentlich gar nicht leiden, wenn jemand sie einfach so verhexte, und dann auch noch ohne Vorwarnung. Das hatte auf der Haut gekribbelt und war irgendwie gar nicht angenehm gewesen.

„Hm," meinte sie nur, denn ihr fiel wieder ein, dass Warthrow ja ihr Lehrer war und so schluckte sie eine pampige Erwiderung hinunter.

„Dann können wir ja gehen," grinste der nur und hielt ihr die Tür auf. „Zeigen wir denen mal, was die Muggel so drauf haben."

Nellies erste Woche verlief, nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, eher ruhig. Zumindest ruhig in ihrer offiziellen Funktion als Assistentin.

In ihrer inoffiziellen Funktion als „Flüchtling" hatte sie so viel Spaß wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Als Warthrows Hilfskraft hatte sie vormittags immer mit ihm zusammen zwei Stunden Unterricht und war dafür zuständig, Arbeitsblätter zu verteilen, Fragen der Schüler zu beantworten und ihnen bei den Hausaufgaben behilflich zu sein. In diesen Stunden war sie immer sehr darum bemüht, sich so vorbildlich wie möglich zu verhalten, sich also von ihrer besten Seite zu zeigen, damit sie so wenig wie möglich auffiel. Doch wirklich verbergen konnte sie ihr rebellisches Wesen nicht. Warthrow hatte sie als muggelstämmig vorgestellt, weshalb sie sich sehr gut bei den Nicht-Magiern auskenne. Und so kam es nicht selten vor, dass Schüler sie nach Dingen fragten, die sie scheinbar über Muggel gehört hatten, über die Nellie einfach herzhaft lachen musste.

Ein Junge hatte mal gefragt, ob es stimme, dass die Post mit Ponys und Kutschen ausgeliefert würde. Und ein Mädchen hatte felsenfest darauf bestanden, dass Muggel keinen Schlaf bräuchten. Auf solchen Blödsinn konnte Nellie sich manchmal eine spitze Antwort nicht verkneifen.

Sie widersprach aber auch Warthrow schon mal ganz gerne, wenn er etwas aus Unwissenheit zu sehr ausschmückte.

So hatten sie in einer Stunde mit den Schülern über Religionen diskutiert und Warthrow verwechselte im Eifer des Gefechtes den moslemischen mit dem jüdischen Glauben. Nellie, die einige jüdische Freunde hatte, hatte versucht, Warthrow diskret über seinen Fehler aufzuklären, war daraufhin jedoch von ihm in eine recht amüsante Debatte verwickelt worden. Am Ende der Stunde hatten alle Lachtränen in den Augen und Warthrow klopfte Nellie anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Sehr gut," hatte er gesagt. „Nur keine falsche Bescheidenheit. Immer Paroli bieten, das hat noch niemandem geschadet."

Nellie war erleichtert gewesen, dass er so locker darauf reagierte.

Die Schüler mochten Nellie vom ersten Tag an sehr gern. Ihr natürliches Auftreten und lockere Erscheinung (sie wollte sich mit den eigentlich für Zauberer üblichen Umhängen einfach nicht anfreunden) machten sie allen sympathisch, wenn auch nicht allen Lehrern. Auch Warthrow war bei den Schülern sehr beliebt. Auch er kleidete sich nicht nach der typischen Zauberer-Manier, sondern trat immer in sportlichem Muggel-Outfit auf.

Die Nachmittage gehörten dann Nellies Abitur-Vorbereitungen. Warthrow hatte sich sehr ausführlich mit Nellies alten Lehrern in Verbindung gesetzt und einen sehr ausgeklügelten Lehrplan ausgearbeitet, der alle relevanten Fächer abdeckte, aber Nellie trotzdem noch genügend Zeit einräumte, eigenen Studien nachzugehen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er ein sehr gewissenhafter Lehrer war, der es ausgesprochen gut verstand, zwischen Unterricht und Freizeit zu differenzieren. Dieser Unterricht fand in einem Raum statt, der Nellie zunächst ein genervtes Raunen entlockte.

Warthrow hatte sie am Montag nach dem Mittagessen in den siebten Stock geführt und war dort vor einer leeren Wand mehrmals hoch konzentriert auf und ab geschritten. Nellie wollte ihn schon fragen, ob sie ihm bei irgendwas behilflich sein könnte, da war plötzlich eine Tür in der Mauer erschienen.

„Wow," hatte Nellie im ersten Moment nur staunen können. Das Staunen war ihr jedoch schnell wieder vergangen, als sie den dahinter liegenden Raum betrat. Der erinnerte Nellie nicht nur in allen erdenklichen Einzelheiten an ihr altes Klassenzimmer, es roch hier auch genauso. Es war alles da gewesen. Der zerkratzte Tisch, an dem Abraham immer mit seinem Taschenmesser herumgeschnitzt hatte, die Regale mit Büchern und die Tafel, die einen Sprung hatte.

„Wie ist das möglich?", hatte Nellie gejapst. „Sind wir etwa…können wir…?"

„Wir sind immer noch in Hogwarts," hatte Warthrow geantwortet und ihr dann etwas von einem Raum der Wünsche erzählt, der für sie alles sein könnte, was sie wollten.

Nellie, die seit dem Frühstück drei Geistern, vier sprechenden Bildern, einer Treppe, die plötzlich die Richtung änderte und einer Trickstufe begegnet war, nickte nur ergeben mit dem Kopf und setzte sich an den Tisch, an dem sie auch sonst immer saß.

Die Magie, die Nellie in den ersten Tagen an allen Ecken und Enden des Schlosses immer wieder begegnete, machte ihr nicht so viel Angst, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Der Aufenthalt am Grimmauldplatz hatte sie gut auf die Zaubererwelt vorbereitet.

Was ihr dagegen zusetzte waren die vielen Menschen, die sich hier tummelten und die alle keine bessere Freizeitbeschäftigung zu kennen schienen, als sich gegenseitig Zauber vorzuführen, neue Sprüche zu üben oder sich gegenseitig zu verhexen. Nellie spürte immer noch ein nervöses Ziehen im Bauch, wenn ein Zauberstab in ihre Richtung zeigte und versuchte daher, den Schülerscharen wo möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen.

An einem Vormittag, als sie gerade mit Warthrow zusammen aus dem Klassenzimmer für Muggelkunde trat, waren die Beiden geradewegs in eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen zwei Schülern geraten. Ein Slytherin- und ein Gryffindor-Junge hatten sich wutentbrannt gegenüber gestanden. Um sie herum hatte sich schon eine kleinere Schülertraube versammelt. Die Jungen hatten sich böse angefunkelt und ihre Zauberstäbe vor sich ausgestreckt. Noch niemand der Anwesenden hatte Warthrow und Nellie bemerkt, die gerade um die Ecke bogen.

In genau dem Moment, als Warthrow rief: „Was ist denn hier los?" hatte der Slytherin-Junge einen Fluch ausgesprochen. Doch da sich gerade alle nach den Lehrern umdrehten, schwirrte der Fluch an dem Gryffindor-Jungen vorbei und traf Nellie direkt ins Gesicht.

Im Nachhinein konnte Nellie froh sein, dass die Kontrahenten erst im zweiten Schuljahr waren, denn in dem Alter kannten sie noch keine allzu gefährlichen Flüche und waren meist auch nicht in der Lage, diese korrekt auszuführen. So hatte Nellie also noch Glück gehabt und ihr heftiges Nasenbluten konnte von Warthrow schnell gestoppt werden. Doch saß der Schock, von einem Fluch getroffen worden zu sein, der wirklichen Schaden zufügen sollte, von diesem Moment an wieder so tief, dass Nellie sich sehr zusammen nehmen musste, wenn in ihrer Nähe gezaubert wurde, was nicht gerade selten vorkam.

Ihren eigenen Zauberstab, den sie dem Todesser vor dem Ministerium abgenommen hatte, hatte Nellie noch nicht einsetzen müssen. Sie trug ihn immer deutlich sichtbar in der Hosentasche und hatte sich angewöhnt, wenn ihr langweilig war, damit herumzuspielen. Das war jedoch keine sehr gute Angewohnheit, da der Stab in den ungünstigsten Momenten den Zauber der Zwillinge freisetzte und bunte Funken versprühte. Das sorgte zwar meist für amüsierte Lacher, war jedoch nicht Sinn der Sache gewesen.

Mit Warthrow verstand Nellie sich im Laufe dieser ersten Woche immer besser. Er verdiente sich nicht nur ihren Respekt als sehr fähiger Lehrer, sondern auch als guter Freund. Auch wenn er manchmal etwas sehr förmlich war, hatte er doch jede Menge Flausen im Kopf. Er war für jeden Spaß zu haben und steckte immer wieder verschwörerisch grinsend mit Lupin die Köpfe zusammen.

Einmal hatte er beim Frühstück die gekochten Eier, die in Körben auf den Tischen verteilt lagen, leise piepsen lassen und schließlich, als Lehrer und Schüler schon völlig verwirrt aussahen, hatte er aus den hunderten von Eiern süße kleine plüschige Kücken schlüpfen lassen. Die Mädchen waren alle völlig verzückt gewesen, auch Nellie hatte sich gegen den Charme der gelben Federbällchen nicht wehren können. Warthrow und Lupin waren nicht die einzigen gewesen, die über die Szene herzhaft lachten, wobei Nellie ahnte, dass Lupin mit der Sache eigentlich nichts zu tun hatte. Nur Professor McGonagall hatte ganz und gar nicht amüsiert gewirkt.

Das Verhältnis zwischen Warthrow und Nellie hatte sich in den wenigen ersten Tagen so gut entwickelt, dass sie schon bald dazu übergegangen waren, sich beim Vornamen anzusprechen. Das war Nellie zwar zunächst ein rechter Dorn im Auge gewesen, er war schließlich ihr Lehrer, doch die Beiden unternahmen so viel gemeinsam, dass die förmliche Anrede bald nervte.

Emil hatte weiterhin auf Nellie eine starke Anziehungskraft, die sie sich kaum erklären konnte. Wenn er ihr zulächelte, drehte sich der Raum um sie herum immer noch ein wenig und wenn er diesen schalkhaften Ausdruck in den Augen hatte, musste Nellie unwillkürlich lachen. Doch er hatte nicht nur auf das Muggel-Mädchen diese Wirkung, so ziemlich alle Schülerinnen von Hogwarts schwärmten für ihn. Das musste an seinem jugendlichen Charme liegen, den er großzügig versprühte und kaum ein weibliches Wesen im Schloss konnte sich dagegen wehren. Doch mehr als ein Lächeln schenkte er seinen Schülerinnen nicht, ausgenommen Nellie.

Die Beiden verbrachten auch außerhalb des Unterrichts sehr viel Zeit miteinander. Meistens hielten sie sich dann im Raum der Wünsche auf, den sie sich je nach Lust und Laune in einen Südseestrand oder auch eine Kart-Bahn verwandeln ließen. Die Möglichkeiten waren hier unbegrenzt und Nellie machte sich einen Spaß daraus, sich die verrücktesten Lokalitäten auszudenken. Ein anderes Mal hatte er Nellie nachts durch einen Geheimgang geführt, der im nahen Dorf endete, und zwar direkt in einem Laden mit den herrlichsten Süßigkeiten, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Nellie hatte Bauklötze gestaunt und sich wieder wie ein kleines Kind gefühlt, dass verbotener Weise in die Vorratskammer des Schlaraffenlandes eingebrochen war. Sie wusste gar nicht, wo sie zuerst hinsehen sollte. Die Beiden hatten sich schließlich im Uhrzeigersinn durch alle Regale gefuttert und Emil hatte, bevor sie mit eindeutig strammer sitzenden Jeans wieder gehen wollten, eine Galleone auf den Tresen gelegt.

Nellie war aber auch sehr viel alleine im Schloss unterwegs, bevorzugt nachts. Da sie für den Großteil des Lehrerkollegiums als Ihresgleichen galt und auch der finster dreinblickende Hausmeister sie für eine Lehrerin hielt, war das gar kein Problem. Außerdem brauchte sie ohnehin nicht besonders viel Schlaf, wenn sie nicht gerade zu viel Wein erwischt hatte, was ihr seid dem ersten Abend nicht mehr passiert war. Sie hatte früher schon am liebsten nachts gelernt, gelesen oder auch sich aus dem Haus geschlichen, weil sie ohnehin nicht schlafen konnte. Jetzt in Hogwarts waren diese nächtlichen Ausflüge natürlich noch viel spannender. In aller Ruhe konnte sie sich jetzt alles ansehen. Sie lernte viele Portraits kennen, manche freundlich, andere eher miesepetrig. Besonders freundete sie sich mit einer Runde älterer Hexen an, die an einem Tisch Bingo spielten.

Das Muggel-Mädchen lernte aber auch ein paar der Hausgeister kennen. Die waren für Nellie von allem, was sie auf Hogwarts bisher erlebt hatte, am schwierigsten zu verdauen. Es war dabei auch nicht gerade hilfreicher gewesen, dass der erste Geist, dem sie begegnet war, ausgerechnet Peeves sein musste. Nellie war wie versteinert stehen geblieben, als der kleine Mann aus der Mauer gegenüber geschwebt war. Sie war zu keiner Reaktion fähig gewesen. Peeves hatte ihr Entsetzen schamlos ausgenutzt und sie mit einem Fass Tinte überschüttet und anschließend mit einem ausgestopften Kniesel durch die Gänge gejagt.

Zum Glück hatte Nellie noch in der gleichen Nacht den Fast Kopflosen Nick kennen gelernt, mit dem Nellie sich ausgesprochen gut verstand. Er begleitete sie daraufhin plaudernder Weise auf so mancher nächtlicher Wanderung durch das Schloss. Auf diese Weise lernte Nellie schon in den ersten Tagen einige Abkürzungen kennen und entdeckte eine Geheimtür, die direkt in die Gewächshäuser führte. Es wurde Nellie also nicht langweilig.

Doch die Hausgeister waren nicht die einzigen Wesen, die Nellie kennen lernen sollte, die so gar nicht in das Bild der Evolution passen wollten, das sie in der Schule gelernt hatte.

Als Nellie in der ersten Nacht weit nach Mitternacht in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrte, war das erste, das sie dort bemerkte, ein kleines Wesen mit riesigen Ohren, das hin und her wuselte.

Nellie erschrak so sehr, dass sie rückwärts wieder aus der Tür herausstolperte und sich erst mal schwer atmend gegen die Mauer lehnen musste.

Was war das gewesen?

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, spähte Nellie vorsichtig durch den Türschlitz in das vordere Zimmer hinein. Das Wesen war immer noch da und war gerade dabei, Nellies Koffer auszupacken. Es war sehr klein, hatte eine dicke Knubbelnase und Ohren, die bei jeder Bewegung lustig wippten. Allerdings schien das kleine Wesen ganz und gar nicht lustig drauf zu sein, sondern brummte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin, was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass es Nellie nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Winky will nicht hier sein," schnaubte es, warf daraufhin eine Bluse, die sie gerade aus Nellies Koffer geholt hatte, auf den Boden. Dann bekam es plötzlich ganz große Augen, sah sich panisch um und hob die Bluse hektisch wieder auf, klopfte sie aus und faltete sie ordentlich zusammen. Dabei sah es sich immer noch panisch um, als hätte es Angst beobachtet zu werden.

„Winky will nach Hause," schluchzte das kleine Wesen jetzt so herzzerreißend, dass Nellie ihr Misstrauen vergas und wieder in das Zimmer trat.

Diesmal bemerkte das kleine Wesen sie und bekam vor Schreck einen heftigen Schluckauf. Nellie trat näher heran und klopfte dem Wesen vorsichtig auf den Rücken, bis es sich beruhigt hatte.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Nellie dann mutig, die sich auf das Bett gesetzt hatte.

„Winky ist mein Name. Herrin dürfen Winky nicht sehen!", rief die Kleine, denn nach Nellies Urteil aus der Nähe konnte sie eindeutig feststellen, dass das Wesen weiblich sein musste. Es trug einen hübschen Rock und eine Bluse auf der das Wappen von Hogwarts zu sehen war. Winky versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter den Händen.

„Warum darf ich dich nicht sehen? Ähm, ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber was bist du eigentlich und was machst du hier?"

Winky lugte zwischen ihren Fingern hervor und ließ die Hände dann ganz sinken. Sie sah empört aus.

„Eine gute Hauselfe darf man nicht sehen!", begann sie. „Aber Winky ist keine gute Hauselfe. Winky arbeitet in einem fremden Haus. Winky nimmt Befehle von einem fremden Herrn an."

Nellie war mehr als verwirrt. Das kleine Wesen vor ihr, das sich selbst als Hauselfe bezeichnete, schien mehr als unzufrieden zu sein, doch konnte Nellie aus alle dem, was Winky weiter vor sich hin brabbelte nichts entnehmen, was ihr die Situation erklärt hätte. Das einzige, was sie verstand war, dass Winky dafür zuständig sein musste, ihre Wohnung zu reinigen.

Winky redete sich regelrecht in einen Rausch hinein. Sie erzählte von ihrem Herrn, von den anderen Hauselfen und irgendwann war sie plötzlich mit einem PLOPP verschwunden.

Nellie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über all das Seltsame in diesen Gemäuern.

In den nächsten Tagen sollte sie Winky, die Hauselfe, noch um einiges besser kennen lernen. Nachdem Nellie auch mit Emil und Lupin über die Hauselfe gesprochen hatte, verstand sie sie nun um einiges besser und wartete oft auf sie, um ein wenig mit ihr zu plaudern. Winky schien diese Freundlichkeiten zunächst eher misstrauisch zu beäugen, taute aber immer mehr auf und brachte am Ende der Woche Nellie und Polly sogar ein paar Leckereien aus der Küche mit.

Polly konnte sich über ihr neues Heim nicht beschweren. Auch wenn sie ihr Frauchen zum Unterricht nicht begleiten durfte, war sie doch beim Essen immer dabei und wurde langsam schon richtig kugelrund. Und sie durfte frei durch das Schloss laufen, wie sie es wollte. Nellie wusste, dass ihre kleine Freundin immer wieder zu ihr zurückkommen würde und hatte deshalb keine Bedenken dabei, sie tagsüber laufen zu lassen. Und nachts nahm sie Polly immer mit auf ihre Ausflüge.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry und seine Freunde verbrachten die erste Schulwoche seit den Sommerferien mit den üblichen Schülerangelegenheiten. Den Stundenplan durchdiskutieren, Bücher schleppen, über Lehrer und manche Schüler lästern und sich über die vielen Hausaufgaben beschweren. Doch hatte Harry in diesem Schuljahr wichtigeres im Kopf als solche Albernheiten. Er ging dem Unterricht in gewohnt gelassener Form nach, zerbrach sich dabei aber viel mehr den Kopf darüber, wie er die restlichen Horkruxe finden konnte. Stunde um Stunde diskutierte er mit den anderen über das Medaillon und wann er diesen Schwarzmagier am besten aufsuchen sollte. Hermine plädierte dafür, wenigstens die ersten Schulwochen abzuwarten. Ron und Ginny meinten, es könne nicht schaden, an den Wochenenden danach zu fahnden und Nellie enthielt sich ganz ihrer Stimme. Das lag zu einem großen Teil daran, dass sie nur noch sehr wenig Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbrachte.

Das bedauerten alle sehr, aber dadurch, dass Nellie ihre Mahlzeiten am Lehrertisch einnehmen musste und getrennt von ihnen unterrichtet wurde und sogar wohnte, gab es nur wenige Gelegenheiten, sich zu treffen. In der ganzen Woche begegneten sich die Freunde nur drei Mal auf den Gängen, was aber meist auch nur für ein paar kurze Wortwechsel reichte und an einem Abend hatte Nellie die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors besucht. Ginny hatte ihr das Passwort gesagt und Nellie hatte sich nach 11 Uhr hereingeschlichen, als die anderen Schüler zum größten Teil schon im Bett waren.

Harry dachte viel an Nellie in den ersten Tagen. Er bewunderte, wie entspannt sie mit dieser für sie so neuen Situation umging. Dann wurde er jedoch so sehr von seinem eigenen Unterricht und seinen Nachforschungen abgelenkt, dass er sich nur noch selten bei einem Gedanken an die Freundin erwischte. Und dann forderte natürlich auch Ginny noch einen beträchtlichen Teil seiner geringen Freizeit.

An einem Nachmittag hatte Harry nach einer Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Lupin das Gespräch mit dem Professor gesucht. Er wollte gewisse Dinge geklärt haben.

„Professor, kann ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Sicher, Harry, was gibt es denn?" Lupin hatte seine Tasche zusammengepackt und war mit Harry zusammen aus dem Klassenzimmer getreten.

„Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie diesen Ring bei meinem Vater früher mal gesehen haben." Harry hielt Lupin den silbernen Siegelring hin, den er sich vom Finger gestreift hatte.

Lupin war stehen geblieben und betrachtete den Ring mit gerunzelter Stirn. Er drehte ihn mehrmals zwischen den Fingern, bevor er ihn Harry wieder zurückgab.

„Nein, den sehe ich das erste Mal," meinte er dann und sah Harry nachdenklich an. „Er trägt das Siegel der Potters, das erkenne ich, aber sonst weiß ich nichts dazu zu sagen. Wo hast du ihn her?"

„Ich habe ihn in Godric's Hollow gefunden," antwortete Harry, der sich den Ring wieder überstreifte. „Vielleicht gehörte er gar nicht meinem Vater."

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, tut mir leid."

Die Beiden liefen schweigend den Gang weiter hinunter, bis sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen.

„Haben Sie dieses Notizbuch eigentlich gesehen?", fragte Harry dann plötzlich und veranlasste Lupin damit wieder stehen zu bleiben.

„Ja, ich habe es gesehen und mir sehr genau angesehen, aber ich weiß auch dazu nichts zu sagen." Lupin sah Harry scharf ins Gesicht. Der hatte den Blick gesenkt und schien zu überlegen, wie er seine nächste Frage formulieren könnte. „Aber mir scheint, dass du da rüber mehr weißt, wie ich."

Harry blickte auf und sah seinem Professor in die Augen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit fiel ihm auf, dass er inzwischen genauso groß war wie er.

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob Sie etwas mit diesem _Annulare Magia_ anfangen konnten," meinte Harry nur und wich damit Lupins Vermutung aus.

Der antwortete nicht sofort, sondern musterte seinen Schüler immer noch sehr genau.

„Nein. Nur irgendetwas an dem Buch hat mich an etwas erinnert, etwas daran kam mir bekannt vor," meinte er schließlich.

Harry stutzte einen Moment.

„Aber was diese Worte bedeuten können, wissen Sie nicht? Haben Sie darüber nichts herausgefunden?", fragte er weiter.

Lupin schien langsam die Geduld zu verlieren, eine tiefe Falte breitete sich über seiner Stirn aus als er antwortete:

„Nein, Harry, nichts. Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass du mir nicht sagen wirst, was es damit tatsächlich auf sich hat und daher schlage ich vor, dass wir hinein gehen. Ich habe nämlich Hunger." Und damit betrat er die Große Halle und ließ Harry allein.

Das Gespräch hatte ihn nicht wirklich weitergebracht.

Als er gerade zum Gryffindor-Tisch gehen wollte, kam Nellie von hinten auf ihn zugelaufen und strahlte ihn über das ganze Gesicht hinweg an.

„Harry," strahlte sie ihn an. „Wir veranstalten am Wochenende ein kleines Golf-Turnier auf dem Schlossgelände. Hast du Lust mitzumachen? Es wird sicher lustig!"

Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Golf? Hier?"

„Golf. Hier. Was ist daran so seltsam?", fragte Nellie amüsiert und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Emil hat das vorgeschlagen. Er hat das früher sehr oft gespielt und meinte, das könnte uns auch Spaß machen."  
"Emil?" Jetzt war es an Harry zu zwinkern.

„Professor Warthrow für euch," grinste Nellie breit. „Also, ich werde euch nach dem Frühstück am Samstag abholen."

Und schon war sie wieder verschwunden.

Harry wunderte sich einmal mehr, wie fröhlich sie war, obwohl das hier für sie eigentlich so eine Art Exil darstellte.


	29. Chapter 29

Kapitel 29:

Am Samstagvormittag standen sechs Personen in der kühlen Morgensonne auf der Wiese neben dem Verbotenen Wald und schwangen mehr oder weniger motiviert ihre Golfschläger durch die Luft. Ron hatte seinen Schläger beim ersten Versuch so kräftig geschwungen, dass er ihm aus der Hand geflogen und Ginny auf den Fuß gefallen war.

„Du Blödmann, pass doch auf!"

Aber viel wohler als ihrem Bruder war Ginny bei dieser Sache auch nicht zumute. Hermine, Harry und Nellie kannten Golf aus dem Fernsehen (was auch immer das schon wieder sein sollte) und stellten sich um vieles geschickter an als die Weasley-Geschwister. Nellie zeigte Harry gerade noch mal, wie er den Schläger halten sollte und Ginny spürte, wie ihr die Zornesröte ins Gesicht stieg. Sie mochte Nellie, ja, aber sie brauchte doch nicht so nah bei Harry zu stehen! Hermine übte mit Ron und Warthrow stand breit grinsend daneben, beobachtete die Teenager und jonglierte dabei mit ein paar Golfbällen.

„Seid ihr endlich so weit?", fragte er nach einer Weile, als alle es schließlich schafften, imaginäre Bälle über die Wiese zu schlagen, ohne dabei Kopfverletzungen zu riskieren. „Wir spielen folgendermaßen," begann er zu erklären. „Ich lege verschiedene Ziele auf dem Gelände fest, die mit den Bällen möglichst exakt getroffen werden müssen. Wer am Ende die wenigsten Schläge gebraucht hat, gewinnt einen kleinen Preis."

Und so legten sie los.

Es war von Vorteil, dass Zauberer anwesend waren, denn nicht nur, dass etliche Bälle bereits in den ersten Minuten auf Nimmerwiedersehen in Wald oder See verschwanden, nein, es ging auch nicht nur eine Fensterscheibe zu Bruch. Warthrow beeilte sich in letzterem Falle immer wieder, den Schaden sofort zu beheben.

Das erste Ziel waren die Gewächshäuser und Nellie stellte fest, dass ihr Minigolf-Training mit Rosie und Lisa wohl doch von einem gewissen Erfolg gekrönt gewesen sein musste, denn sie brauchte nur fünf Schläge, um den anvisierten Blumentopf zu treffen. Emil war mit drei Schlägen am besten, Ginny wurde nach dem zehnten Schlag spürbar schlechter gelaunt. Als nächstes war ein Trog vor Hagrids Hütte das Ziel und nach ein paar anderen Zielscheiben bildete schließlich ein hohler Baumstamm am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes den Abschluss. Hagrid, von bestimmt einem Duzend gegen seine Hüttenwand trommelnden Bällen heraus gescheucht, sah dem Schauspiel eine Weile amüsiert zu, bevor er es selber einmal versuchte und seinen Ball so weit abschlug, dass auch ein Aufrufezauber ihn nicht mehr zurückholen konnte. Daraufhin übergab er Hermine ihren Schläger wieder etwas kleinlaut und begann in seinem Gemüsegarten Unkraut zu rupfen.

Polly, die den fliegenden und rollenden Bällen am Anfang noch fröhlich hinterher gesprungen war, hatte sich von der Gruppe verabschiedet, als ein Ball von Harry ihr schmerzhaft über den Schwanz gerollt war. Das Frettchen hatte sich mit einem bösen Fauchen beschwert und sich dann beleidigt auf einen Baum zurückgezogen.

Nach einiger Übung holten Harry und Ginny immer weiter auf und Ginny vertrieb Nellie schließlich von ihrem zweiten Platz. Gegen Warthrow hatte jedoch keiner der Teenager eine Chance.

„Nun, beim nächsten Mal werde ich um einiges besser aufpassen müssen," grinste der, als sie zum Mittagessen zurück ins Schloss gingen. „Und ich denke, ein Butterbier haben wir uns alle verdient. Wie wäre es heute Abend im Raum der Wünsche?"

Hermine stutzte. Sie war noch nie mit einem Lehrer in den Raum gegangen, geschweige denn, dass sie mit einem Lehrer eine private Verabredung eingegangen wäre. Dementsprechend verwirrt sah sie aus. Die anderen schienen sich darüber jedoch keine größeren Gedanken zu machen und stimmten gut gelaunt zu.

Das Wochenende hatten sie sich wirklich alle redlich verdient. Nachdem die erste Woche schon mit viel Arbeit begonnen hatte, waren sie mehr als dankbar für ein paar Stunden wohligem Nichtstun. Doch nicht nur Hermine saß ihnen mit den Hausaufgaben, die noch erledigt werden wollten und den baldigen ersten Prüfungen im Nacken, auch ihr Gewissen machte ihnen Beine, da dieses letzte Schuljahr für sie das wichtigste sein würde.

Besonders Ginny brauchte niemand an ihre Arbeit zu erinnern. Ihre ZAG-Prüfungen würden in der nächsten Woche beginnen und wenn sie nicht gerade über Büchern und Notizen brütete konnte man sie höchstens mal eine kleine Weile an Harrys Schulter dösen sehen. Beim Golf hatte sie auch nur unter der Bedingung teilgenommen, dass die anderen sie dafür den restlichen Tag nicht mehr ansprechen würden. Was sie selber allerdings nur sehr schwer einhalten konnte.

Der Abend im Raum der Wünsche war dann auch ohne Ginny sehr vergnüglich, obwohl Harry sich im Stillen wünschte, sie wäre auch da. Die Jungs hatten noch versucht, sie zum Mitkommen zu überreden, doch hatte Hermine sie mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck und ein paar Stößen mit den Ellenbogen aus Ginnys Reichweite verjagt.

Nellie hatte Emil darum gebeten, den Raum in eine Shisha-Bar zu verwandeln, wo die Fünf den Abend rauchend und Butterbier trinkend verbrachten.

Der Sonntag war dann auch für Nellie wieder mit Arbeit verbunden. Nicht nur, dass sie einen Stapel Hausaufgaben zur Muggelkunde korrigieren sollte, hatte Emil ihr auch noch eine Gedichts-Interpretation aufgegeben und für Mathe waren auch noch ein paar Aufgaben unerledigt geblieben. Da alle anderen ebenfalls mit ihren Schularbeiten beschäftigt waren, setzte Nellie sich zu ihnen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Wirklich schneller erledigten sich die Aufgaben dort zwar nicht (Hermine hatte sich irgendwann genervt in eine andere Ecke des Raumes gesetzt, weil die Freunde ihr zu viel tuschelten), aber es war schöner, in Gesellschaft zu arbeiten.

Polly veranstaltete derweil mit Pig ihre übliche Verfolgungsjagd, was Hermine zusätzlich verärgerte.

Am Abend verabschiedete Harry sich für ein paar Stunden von seinen Freunden. Er hatte beschlossen, endlich diesen Schwarzmagier aufzusuchen und weigerte sich rigoros, irgendjemanden mitzunehmen. Hermine und Ginny waren außer sich, dass er sich schon wieder so in Gefahr bringen wollte, aber Harry blieb stur, einigte sich jedoch darauf, seinen Tarnumhang zu benutzen (was er ohnehin getan hätte, aber manchmal musste man die Mädchen einfach beruhigen).

Als Harry eingewilligt hatte, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, hatte er mit Moody abgemacht, dass der Kamin im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum für ihn offen bleiben sollte. Zumindest zum Grimmauldplatz, damit er seiner Suche weiterhin nachgehen konnte. Moody hatte sich zunächst geweigert, darauf einzugehen, solange Harry nicht genauer erklärte, wofür er die Schule verlassen wollte. Erst nachdem Harry versprochen hatte, dass er nach Möglichkeit keinen Unterricht versäumte und darauf beharrt hatte, dass diese Ausflüge zur Vernichtung Voldemorts beitragen würden, ließ Moody sich knurrend darauf ein. Harry vermutete, dass auch Lupin noch ein gutes Wort für ihn eingelegt hatte.

So machte Harry sich also am Sonntagabend auf dem Weg, nach dem Medaillon zu suchen. Er ging von einem schwierigen Verhandlungspartner aus und hatte sich mit Nellies Hilfe ein wenig Veritaserum aus Slughorns Vorräten besorgt. Er hatte Nellie nie gefragt, wie sie es geschafft hatte, es zu bekommen, da es eigentlich für Schüler nicht zugänglich war und sicher auch nicht unbeschränkt für Lehrer. Aber er wollte sich diesmal nicht alleine auf seinen _Garrire_-Zauber verlassen müssen

Weit nach Mitternacht kehrte er schließlich erschöpft in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und fand nur noch Ginny vor, die über ihren Verwandlungs-Aufzeichnungen eingeschlafen war. Mit einem leichten Kuss weckte er sie auf.

„Du solltest doch nicht warten," flüsterte er und setzte sich neben sie.

„Hab ich doch gar nicht," verteidigte Ginny sich und rieb sich die Augen. „Aber wenn du jetzt grad da bist, wie lief es?"

„Er hat es auch nicht mehr," antwortete Harry und ließ frustriert den Kopf hängen. „Das war echt ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Der Typ wollte mir gar nichts sagen, ich glaube, er hätte mich am liebsten geschockt und direkt an Voldemort weitergereicht, er erwähnte so was in der Richtung."

Ginny japste und schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Keine Sorge, ich kann auf mich aufpassen," meinte Harry schnell. „Und zum Reden hab ich ihn auch noch gebracht." Ein wenig Stolz schwang jetzt in seiner Stimme mit. „Er hat das Medaillon verhext und seiner Schwiegermutter geschenkt, sie ist eine Muggel. Wie bescheuert können Leute eigentlich sein? Was genau mit ihr passieren sollte, konnte ich nicht mehr aus ihm raus kriegen, aber sie liegt jetzt im Sankt Mungos."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Wieder war er dem Rätsel keinen Schritt näher gekommen, sondern hatte nur wieder eines mehr vorgesetzt bekommen. Er war wirklich müde und die Flüche, die der Schwarzmagier ihm auf den Hals gehetzt hatte, hatten ihn zusätzlich erschöpft. Den meisten davon hatte er ganz gut ausweichen oder sie abblocken können, aber den tiefen Schnitt an der Schulter verbarg er lieber vor Ginny. Er würde Madam Pomfrey wecken gehen, sobald Ginny in ihren Schlafsaal gegangen wäre.

„Na, dann werden wir da halt als nächstes hingehen," meinte sie gerade und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Sie sah Harry an, als wollte sie keine Widerrede dulden.

Harry, den seine Schulter zunehmend schmerzte, lächelte sie nur an.

„Sicher," meinte er, „das machen wir als nächstes. Aber jetzt geh ins Bett. Ich muss noch meine Tasche für morgen zusammenpacken."

Damit gab er Ginny einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Doch anstatt aufzustehen, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn näher zu sich heran und küsste ihn so innig, dass Harry seine Schulter völlig vergaß.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor die Beiden sich schließlich trennten und Harry die Schulkrankenschwester aufsuchen konnte.

Am Mittwochnachmittag, als Nellie gerade von ihrem Unterricht kam und auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle war, platzte sie mitten in eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen zwei Häusern hinein. Als sie sah, um welche Häuser es sich handelte, wunderte sie nichts mehr, mal wieder waren es Schüler von Slytherin und Gryffindor, die sich mit geballten Fäusten gegenüberstanden. Doch als sie sah, welche Schüler in diese Auseinandersetzung verwickelt waren, stockte ihr einen Moment lang der Atem. Es waren Harry, Hermine und Ron, die in der Mitte der Schülerschar standen. Harry und Ron hatten beide ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und sie auf drei Slytherin-Jungen gerichtet, die nicht weniger angriffslustig vor ihnen standen. Hermine hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Jungen weg zu zerren, doch mit wenig Erfolg. Ron war knallrot im Gesicht und schrie den größeren der Slytherin-Jungs an.

„Das nimmst du sofort zurück, du kleines Stück Drachenmist!"

Nellie erkannte jetzt auch die Slytherin-Jungen. Der eine war in ihrer Muggelkunde-Klasse, er hatte das Schuljahr wiederholen müssen. Marcus Flint war sein Name. Die anderen beiden kannte sie nicht. Sie hatten die bullige Gestalt von Boxern und spielten provozierend mit ihren Muskeln.

„Was soll das denn hier?", rief Nellie dann und trat auf die Menge zu. Sie war schließlich Lehrerin an dieser Schule, zumindest in den Augen der Schüler. Und als solche musste sie hier wohl einschreiten.

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sie mit großen Augen an. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie sich heraus halten sollte. Hermine kam sofort auf Nellie zu und sagte für alle vernehmbar:

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Miss Carols," die letzten Worte betonte sie besonders und sah dabei Flint und die anderen beiden Jungs wütend an.

Die schienen allerdings ganz anderer Meinung zu sein, als dass alles in Ordnung wäre.

„Ach, wen haben wir denn hier?", meinte Flint lässig und trat näher an Nellie heran, die keinen Zentimeter zurück wich. „Die Assi vom hübschen Warthrow. Stimmt es eigentlich, dass Sie eine Squib sind? Keiner hat Sie bisher zaubern sehen."

Die beiden Boxer lachten blökend auf, auch die anderen Slytherins, die herum standen, brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Halt die Klappe, Flint," sagte Harry und zerrte Flint von Nellie weg.

Doch der stieß Harry nur zur Seite und sah Nellie weiter provokativ an. Die ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Sie erinnerte sich an eine Situation an ihrer alten Schule, als einige der Schulrowdys einen neuen Lehrer ähnlich angemacht hatten.

„Nun, Mister Flint," begann Nellie in ruhigem Ton, fixierte den Jungen dabei aber mit festem Blick. „Es macht nicht immer unbedingt einen guten Zauberer aus, mit ungeschickten Zaubersprüchen um sich zu feuern, das dürften Sie mir doch persönlich bestätigen, nicht wahr?"

Flint funkelte Nellie jetzt wütend an, denn er wusste, worauf sie anspielte. Er hatte in der letzten Stunde bei ihr versucht, einen DVD-Player mit Magie zum laufen zu bringen. Der einzige Erfolg dabei war gewesen, dass das Gerät einen Schluckauf bekommen hatte.

Nellie war mit seiner Reaktion zufrieden und fuhr deshalb fort:

„Und Sie sollten besser darauf achten, wie Sie mit mir sprechen, sonst sehe ich mich noch gezwungen, Ihnen Nachsitzen aufzubrummen."

Jetzt wurde Flint rot vor Wut und Nellie sah mit Befriedigung, wie er nach Worten rang. In diesem Moment bemerkte sie Emil, der verborgen hinter einer Ecke stand und die Szene beobachtete. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich einen Moment und Emil zwinkerte ihr zu, nickte dann auffordernd und zückte demonstrativ seinen Zauberstab, dabei zog er spielerisch die Augenbrauen hoch. Nellie verstand.

„Und nur weil ich gerade so ausgesprochen gute Laune habe und weiteren dummen Vorurteilen zuvorkommen möchte, hier eine kleine Demonstration."

Dabei zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche. Die Slytherins wichen sofort einen Schritt zurück. Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf und Hermine riss die Augen auf. Ron schien zu überlegen, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Nellie hätte am liebsten laut gelacht, aber gleichzeitig war sie plötzlich schrecklich nervös. Sie hatte eine solche Situation eigentlich verhindern wollen. Der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand fühlte sich warm an, ungewohnt, aber sie wusste genau, wie sie vorgehen musste. Sie hatte mit den Zwillingen oft genug für einen solchen Fall geübt.

„_Expelliarmus_!", rief sie und schwenkte den Stab, wie sie es trainiert hatte.

Im ersten Moment kamen, so wie es auch geplant gewesen war, nur Funken aus der Stabspitze, doch im nächsten Augenblick flogen Flint und seinen Boxern die Zauberstäbe aus den Händen und segelten in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon. Flint machte große Augen und jagte dann seinem Stab hinterher, die Boxer im Gefolge. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatte sich die Schüler-Meute schwatzend verteilt und nur Harry, Ron, Hermine und Nellie blieben zurück.

Die Drei starrten Nellie mit offenen Mündern an. Die genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, bevor sie schließlich in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und Emil aus seiner Ecke hervorwinkte.

„Meine Güte, Nellie, du hast uns echt einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt," keuchte Ron, als er den Trick durchschaut hatte und klopfte dem Muggel-Mädchen anerkennend auf die Schulter. Harry grinste nur.

„Na, dann hat es ja funktioniert," strahlte Nellie und drehte sich zu Emil um, um sich bei ihm zu bedanken. Bevor sie noch genauer darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte sie ihn auch schon umarmt. Doch ließ sie ihn sofort wieder los, als hätte sie sich verbrannt und grinste verlegen. Emil lachte nur.

„Das sollten wir aber nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen. Ich kann mir besseres vorstellen, als dich Tag und Nacht zu beschatten, nur um zu sehen, ob du mal wieder Ärger suchst. Na, kommt schon Freunde, ich hab Hunger."

Damit reichte er Nellie mit einer galanten Verbeugung seinen Arm, den die kichernd annahm und sich in die Große Halle geleiten ließ. Ron versuchte eine ebenso galante Verbeugung vor Hermine, schaffte aber mehr einen artigen Diener und brachte sie damit zum lachen. Harry konnte über dieses Verhalten nur den Kopf schütteln und folgte den Paaren dann grinsend.

Die restliche Woche verlief für die Freunde in einem Wechsel aus gelangweilter Ruhe und noch langweiligeren Schularbeiten. Nur ein Artikel im Tagespropheten sorgte am Freitagmorgen für Aufruhr. Darin wurde von neuen Todesfällen berichtet. Voldemort hatte ein Muggel-Waisenhaus angegriffen und 20 Kinder und Erzieher getötet.

Nicht nur am Gryffindor-Tisch wurde diese Nachricht mit Entsetzen aufgenommen, auch am Lehrertisch wurde lauter wie gewöhnlich gesprochen.

Obwohl Nellie am eigenen Leibe erfahren hatte, wie grausam Voldemort sein konnte, hätte sie doch nicht für möglich gehalten, dass es so viele unschuldige Menschen treffen könnte. Und das ohne triftigen Grund. Beziehungsweise war der einzige Grund der, dass es diesem Mistkerl Spaß machte, Muggel zu quälen und weil er vielleicht hoffte, dass die Zaubererwelt ihm dadurch Harry ausliefern würde.

Nellie war nicht die einzige, die an diesem Morgen den Jungen mit der Stirnnarbe beobachtete.

Trotz der gedämpften Stimmung nahmen die Schüler die Bekanntgabe des ersten Hogsmeade-Ausflug am nächsten Tag mit Freudenrufen zur Kenntnis.

Moody hatte beschlossen, diese Ausflüge sehr kurzfristig anzusetzen, um möglichen Anschlägen voraus zu kommen und war der Meinung, dass dieses Wochenende gut dafür geeignet wäre. Die nachgeholten ZAG-Prüfungen waren abgeschlossen (Ginny war am Montag ein Nervenbündel gewesen, am Mittwoch hatte sie das erste schwächliche Lächeln der Woche zustande gebracht und am Freitag das erste Mal wieder am Frühstück teilgenommen) und ein wenig Ablenkung konnte nach diesen schlechten Nachrichten den Schülern nur gut tun. Außerdem waren ausreichend Auroren im Einsatz, um für die nötige Sicherheit zu sorgen.

So kam es, dass die Fünf Freunde am Samstag, gleich nach dem Frühstück, gemeinsam durch das Schlossportal schritten und Ginny zuhörten, die ausgelassen von ihren Prüfungen erzählte.

„Bei diesem Verjüngungstrank dachte ich echt, dass ich es nicht schaffe, aber am Ende hatte er doch die richtige Farbe."

Als sie fast in Hogsmeade angekommen waren und Ginny ihren Bericht immer noch nicht abgeschlossen hatte, beschloss Harry, dem endlich ein Ende zu setzen. Ron verzog schon genervt das Gesicht und blieb immer weiter zurück. Nellie schien mit irgendwelchen ganz anderen Gedanken beschäftigt zu sein. Nur Hermine schien sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen zu können, als jede einzelne Prüfungsfrage mit Ginny durchzukauen. Harry, der es auch nicht besonders leiden konnte, in seiner Freizeit über die Schule zu sprechen, legte schließlich einen Arm um Ginnys Schulter, zog sie nah zu sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Das reichte schon aus, um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Was wollt ihr denn in Hogsmeade machen?", fragte Harry dann und schafft es damit endgültig, das Thema ZAG's abzuhaken.

Die letzten Meter plauderten die Freunde fröhlich über ihre Ausflugspläne und schlenderten durch die Gassen des Zaubererdorfes.

Nellie hatte das alles bisher nur im Dunkeln gesehen und staunte nicht schlecht. Es sah tatsächlich aus, wie aus einem Märchenbuch ausgeschnitten. Polly schien sich ebenfalls unsicher zu sein, ob das alles wirklich war, denn sie verließ Nellies Schulter die ganze Zeit kein einziges Mal.

Als erstes betraten die Fünf Zonks. Nellie betrachtete die Scherzartikel hier sehr kritisch, fand aber doch ein paar, die sie von den Zwillingen noch nicht kannte.

Noch bevor die Freunde jedoch ihre Einkäufe an der Kasse bezahlen konnten, gab es draußen auf der Straße einen lauten Knall und die Fenster des Ladens explodierten. Harry zog Ginny und Nellie auf den Boden, dann warf er einen Blick nach draußen. Das Gebäude gegenüber stand in Flammen, überall liefen Schüler und Dorfbewohner panisch umher und dann sah er, was ihm schier das Herz still stehen ließ. Eine ganze Meute schwarzer Gestalten kam die Straße hinunter gelaufen.

Todesser.


	30. Chapter 30

Kapitel 30:

Nicht nur Harry hatte die Todesser entdeckt.

Kurz nachdem der Knall ertönt war, brach im Laden Panik aus und viele, die sich darin aufhielten, rannten in wilder Flucht auf die Straße hinaus.

„Nein!", schrie Harry ihnen noch hinterher. „Bleibt hier!", doch keiner achtete auf ihn.

Auch Ron und Hermine versuchten noch, einige Schüler aufzuhalten, doch blieben außer ihnen nur wenige dort, wo sie waren. Unter ihnen auch Neville und Luna, die auf Harry und die anderen zu gekrochen kamen.

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Neville sofort.

Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er vor Angst schlotterte, er riss sich aber zusammen und hatte einen entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Sein Blick war nicht der einzige, der nun auf Harry ruhte. Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Luna und ein paar andere Schüleraugen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an, als könnte nur er sie aus dieser Misere herausholen.

„Wir müssen zur Schule zurück, dort wären wir in Sicherheit," meinte er schließlich. „Die Todesser können uns über die Schlossgrenzen nicht folgen."

„Aber wie sollen wir das schaffen?", fragte Ron, der aus dem Fenster blickte, wo immer mehr Todesser auftauchten. „Wir kommen nicht einmal bis an die Dorfgrenzen."

„Wo sind denn bloß die Auroren?", meinte Luna auf einmal. „Sollten sie nicht hier patrouillieren?"

Harry hatte sich die Frage auch schon gestellt, konnte aber draußen nirgendwo auch nur die leiseste Spur der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter entdecken. Stattdessen sah er, wie ein paar schwarz Maskierte eine Schülergruppe einkreisten.

„Wir werden uns aufteilen," sagte er dann wieder an seine Freunde gewandt. „Ich werde sie ablenken und ihr anderen rennt zurück zur Schule."

Ginny wollte protestieren, wurde aber von einer erneuten Explosion unterbrochen.

Harry sah zu Nellie hin, die sich nicht gerührt hatte, seit er sie zu Boden gezogen hatte. Sie starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen aus den zerschmetterten Fenstern und schien starr vor Angst. Sie bebte am ganzen Körper und ihre Finger krallten sich um ihren Zauberstab, als könnte dieser ihr Halt geben. Polly hatte ich unter ihre T-Shirt geflüchtet und schien nicht minder zu zittern.

„Nellie?" Harry legte der Freundin eine Hand auf die Schulter, woraufhin die zusammenzuckte und hektisch um sich schlug. Sie schien unter Schock zu stehen.

„Ginny, kannst du dich bitte um Nellie kümmern? Wir müssen hier weg!" Harry wandte sich seiner Freundin zu, die ihn ängstlich ansah und dann nickte. Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen, die er schnell nahm und fest drückte. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, bevor er sagte:

„Auf mein Zeichen rennt ihr los."

Dann hatte er Ginnys Hand auch schon losgelassen, seinen Zauberstab gezogen und war aus dem Laden gestürmt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny sah Harry hinterher, bevor sie zu Nellie kroch und sie vorsichtig an der Schulter rüttelte. Das Muggel-Mädchen sah sie einen Moment lang nur verwirrt und aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an, bevor sie schließlich tief durchatmete und ihren Griff um den Zauberstab lockerte.

„Ich bin okay," meinte sie dann mit schwacher Stimme.

Ron, der Harry durch die leeren Fensterrahmen nachgesehen hatte, drehte sich plötzlich zu den anderen um.

„Es geht los," rief er und nahm Hermines Hand.

Noch bevor die kleine Gruppe an der Ladentür angekommen war, sahen sie, womit Harry die Todesser von ihnen abzulenken versuchte. Er hatte mitten auf der Straße eine Flammenwand entfacht, die jegliche Blicke auf den Eingang von Zonks vereitelte.

Die Freunde rannten gebückt los und hielten sich dabei nah an den Häuserwänden. Überall konnten sie Schatten rennen sehen, doch durch den Rauch, der inzwischen das Dorf einhüllte, war nur schwer auszumachen, wer da lief. Sie konnten Schreie hören, die ihnen Gänsehaut verursachte.

Nellie war kreideweiß im Gesicht und musste stehen bleiben, um sich an der Wand abzustützen, so sehr begannen ihre Knie zu zittern. Sie hörte plötzlich wieder ihre eigenen Schreie aus diesen dunklen Keller, konnte die Schmerzen und ihre Angst von damals wieder spüren und hörte diese schreckliche Stimme von neuem. Gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass sie nicht mehr in dem Keller in Voldemorts Gewalt war, was sie aber nur noch mehr verwirrte.

Ginny musste Nellie mit Gewalt weiterziehen. Doch noch während sie versuchte, Nellie zum Weitergehen zu bewegen, war die restliche Gruppe schon weitergelaufen. In der allgemeinen Panik und Verwirrung hatte niemand auf die beiden jungen Frauen geachtet.

Ginny sah sich panisch um, konnte jedoch nur noch Schemen wahrnehmen. Kurz entschlossen, nahm sie Nellies Arm, legte ihn sich um die Schulter und rannte mit ihr weiter auf Hogwarts zu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Wo ist Ginny hin?"

Ron, der sich gerade nach seiner Schwester umsah, blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Auch Hermine sah sich panisch um.

„Sie waren eben noch hinter uns," keuchte Neville, der sich die Seite rieb.

„Verdammt," fluchte Ron und wollte schon zurück laufen, als Hermine ihn festhielt. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Wir müssen zur Schule, wir müssen die Lehrer informieren," rief sie durch den Lärm hindurch. „Die Beiden werden zurechtkommen."

Ron sah sie ungläubig an, dann tauchte plötzlich neben ihnen ein schwarzer Schatten auf.

„Weasleby," raunte der Schatten und trat näher heran.

Ron stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry hatte keine Vorstellung davon gehabt, was er machen sollte, als er aus dem Laden gelaufen war. Er wusste, dass es lebensmüde war, den Todessern so entgegen zu laufen, aber er hatte darauf gehofft, dass sie ihn lebend erwischen wollten und er sie vielleicht so von seinen Freunden ablenken könnte. Er ging einfach davon aus, dass dieser ganze Angriff nur zu dem Zweck erfolgte, ihn zu erwischen.

Sein Plan schien zunächst aufzugehen, denn als die Schwarzvermummten ihn erkannten, verfolgten sie ihn sofort. Um sicher zu gehen, dass die anderen fliehen und Hilfe holen konnten, hatte Harry hinter sich eine Feuerwand heraufbeschworen. Es war ein komplizierter Zauber und es war nicht absehbar gewesen, ob er funktionieren würde, aber es hatte zum Glück geklappt.

Nun war er auf der Flucht.

Er rannte durch Gassen und an Häusern vorbei. Die Todesser waren noch hinter ihm, das konnte er hören und spüren, denn sie feuerten immer wieder Flüche hinter ihm her. Harry lief bewusst in die Richtung, die am weitesten vom Schloss fortführte. Immer wieder stürmte er in verlassene Läden oder Häuser, um einen Moment Schutz zu suchen, seine Verfolger mit Flüchen abzulenken und wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Lange würde er das nicht aushalten.

Er fragte sich, was wohl mit den Auroren geschehen sein könnte, dass sie nicht einschritten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nellie konnte diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die sie mit gewaltiger Macht fortzureißen drohten, nur schwer abschütteln. Wenn ihnen auf ihrem Weg schwarze Gestalten begegneten, geriet sie in Panik und begann, zu schreien und um sich zu schlagen.

Ginny hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, Nellie nicht zu verlieren und in dem Rauch, der immer dichter wurde, fiel es der jungen Hexe immer schwerer, selber die Orientierung zu behalten.

Sie glaubte, dass es nicht mehr weit sein konnte bis sie den Weg zum Schloss hoch erreicht hätten. Von dort aus wäre es nur noch ein kurzes Stück, bis sie in Sicherheit wären.

Auf ihrem Weg waren sie immer wieder kreischenden und weinenden Schülern begegnet, die ziellos umherirrten. Sie hatte allen, denen sie begegnet waren, geraten, so schnell sie konnten, zurück zur Schule zu laufen.

Ihnen waren aber auch zwei Todesser begegnet, wobei Ginny den einen nur mit purem Glück ausschalten konnte, als er mit ihnen schier zusammen gestoßen war. Der andere lag mit einer Ganzkörper-Klammer ein paar Meter hinter ihnen.

Ginny spürte keine Angst mehr, während sie so mit Nellie durch den Rauch rannte. Sie war zu erschöpft, als dass sie noch irgendetwas hätte empfinden können, und das Adrenalin in ihren Adern tat sein übriges. Doch während sie so rannte und dabei versuchte, Nellie festzuhalten, die wieder diesen glasigen Ausdruck in den Augen hatte, achtete sie nicht mehr auf den Weg und stolperte plötzlich über etwas, das am Boden lag.

Im Fallen ließ sie Nellies Arm los und fing sich mit den Händen auf dem Boden ab. Als sie erkannte, worüber sie gestolpert war, blieb ihr einen Moment lang der Atem weg.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

„Malfoy," knurrte Ron und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.

Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und stellten sich neben Ron auf. Hermine stand direkt neben ihm und berührte kurz mit einer Hand seine Schulter.

„Och, wie rührend," feixte Draco Malfoy. „Sieh mal einer an, euer Kindergarten-Club ist ja fast vollzählig. Wo hast du denn das Narbengesicht gelassen?"

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy," meinte Ron und man sah ihm an, dass er dem verhassten Ex-Slytherin am liebsten all das heimzahlen wollte, was er ihm in all den Jahren angetan hatte. „Verzieh dich lieber wieder in dein Rattenloch."

„Och, Wiesel, wie unhöflich, aber ich denke, ihr solltet euch lieber in acht nehmen," schnarrte Malfoy und die Freunde erkannten noch mehr schwarze Schatten, die hinter dem blonden Jungen auftauchten.

Hermine zog hörbar die Luft ein und die Vier drängten sich enger zusammen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Komm raus, Potter! Deine Rennerei bringt dir ja doch nichts, wir kriegen dich eh!" Die Stimme klang leicht keuchend, aber gleichzeitig auch sehr siegessicher. Harry wusste auch warum. Er hatte sich in einem Lagerschuppen verschanzt, konnte aber durch die Schlitze im Holz erkennen, dass noch mehr Todesser aufgetaucht waren, die den Verschlag jetzt umstellten.

Er saß in der Falle.

Plötzlich brach hinter ihm eine Tür auf. Harry wirbelte mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand herum und war das erste Mal an diesem Tag erleichtert.

Der Mann, der gerade durch die Hintertür gestolpert kam, schien zunächst nicht weniger überrascht, auf einen anderen erhobenen Zauberstab zu treffen, dann jedoch genauso erleichtert, als er erkannte, um wen es sich hier handelte.

„Harry, meine Güte, bin ich froh, dass du lebst."

Der Mann ließ sich auf eine Kiste sinken und schnappte keuchend nach Luft.

„Kingsley," rief Harry und lief auf den Mann zu. Beim Näher kommen konnte er sehen, dass der Auror schwer verletzt war. „Was ist passiert? Wo sind die anderen Auroren?"

Kingsley schüttelte nur den Kopf und hielt sich mit einer Hand die Rippen, wo Harry einen Schnitt erkennen konnte, der stark blutete.

„Wir wurden überlistet, die meisten sind tot."

Harry konnte den dunklen Mann einen Moment lang nur anstarren, bevor er sich wieder darüber bewusst wurde, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bevor die Todesser draußen den Verschlag angreifen würden.

„Was ist mit den anderen?", fragte er deshalb.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer außer mir entkommen konnte, aber sie dürften hier genauso wenig von Nutzen sein, wie ich." Kingsleys Stimme wurde schwächer und er ließ sich von der Kiste auf den Boden rutschen.

Harry konnte die Todesser draußen reden hören. Wahrscheinlich berieten sie sich, wie sie die Maus am leichtesten aus ihrem Loch holen könnten.

„Wir müssen hier raus und zur Schule hoch! Kommen Sie, stehen Sie auf!" Harry packte den großen Mann unter den Schultern, doch schaffte er es nicht, ihn aufzurichten.

„Nein, Harry, der Hintereingang ist inzwischen genauso bewacht, wie der vordere. Wir kommen hier nicht raus. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich kaum stehen kann."

„Aber was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Kämpfen, oder es aussitzen….was ist dir lieber?"

- -- - - - - - - - - -

Als Nellie spürte, dass Ginnys Griff plötzlich fehlte, konnte sie einen Moment lang klar erkennen, wo sie sich hier befand. Sie war nicht mehr in diesem feuchten Keller. Sie war unverletzt und konnte laufen. Durch den Rauch hindurch glaubte sie sogar, die Umrisse von Hogwarts in der Ferne zu erkennen. Und sie erinnerte sich an Harrys Stimme, die gesagt hatte, dort wären sie sicher.

Also rannte sie los. Sie wollte aus diesem Inferno weg, wollte diese Stimme nicht mehr hören, diese Erinnerungen nicht mehr durchleben.

Sie rannte, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihr her. Dabei dachte sie nicht daran, dass Ginny oder Harry oder einer der anderen nicht bei ihr waren. Sie dachte gar nicht mehr nach. Sie sah nur noch ihr Ziel vor sich.

Während Nellie so lief, nahm sie um sich herum nichts mehr wahr. Sie sah die schwarze Gestalt nicht, die ihr entgegen rannte und sie aus vollem Lauf am Arm packte.

Nellie sah nicht, wer auf sie zukam, sondern spürte nur plötzlich den stechenden Schmerz, als ihr Arm verdreht wurde und die Schulter aus ihrem Gelenk sprang. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei stürzte sie zu Boden. Polly wurde bei dem Sturz aus ihrem Versteck geschleudert und blieb ein paar Meter weiter reglos liegen. Die schwarze Gestalt, die sich jetzt über Nellie aufbaute, hielt ihren Arm immer noch fest.

Der jetzt plötzlich sehr reale Schmerz, der Nellies Körper durchströmte, ließ alle restlichen Schleier vor ihrer Wahrnehmung verschwinden. Seit der ersten Explosion nahm sie jetzt ihre Umgebung das erste Mal in all seiner Härte wahr. Sie sah, dass jemand Fremdes einen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hielt und tat das einzige, was ihr in diesem Moment einfiel. Sie trat dem Mann über ihr mit aller Kraft zwischen die Beine.

Vor Schmerz aufheulend ging der in die Knie und ließ Nellies Arm dabei los.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rappelte sie sich auf und wollte weiter laufen, als sie ein Lichtblitz in den Rücken traf.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Es waren fünf Todesser die Ron, Hermine, Luna und Neville einzukreisen begannen. Malfoy feixte unverschämt über das ganze Gesicht.

Sobald die ersten Flüche und Zauber hin und her zu fliegen begannen, verwandelte sich das Feixen jedoch in eine verbissene Grimasse.

Neville und Luna hielten drei Todesser geschickt im Schacht, während Hermine und Ron sich mit Malfoy und einem anderen Vermummten herumschlugen.

„Du kämpfst immer noch wie ein Mädchen, Weasleby," höhnte Malfoy, während er sich unter einen Zauber von Ron wegduckte.

„Und du Frettchen hast immer noch keine besseren Sprüche drauf," rief Hermine, der es jetzt gelang, den anderen Todesser mit einem _Reducto_ außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Malfoy war über ihre Worte so erbost, dass er Ron kurz entschlossen seine Faust ins Gesicht rammte und sich dann auf Hermine stürzte.

Ron ging zu Boden und sah einen Moment lang Sterne. Als er seine Umgebung wieder klar wahrnehmen konnte, schüttelte er heftig den Kopf und sah sich dann nach Malfoy und den anderen um.

Neville und Luna waren von den Todessern weit abgedrängt worden, hielten sich aber immer noch wacker. Sie hatten zwei Angreifer ausgeschalten und kämpften jetzt verbissen Schulter an Schulter weiter.

Hermine war dagegen in arge Bedrängnis geraten. nachdem Malfoy ihr den Zauberstab mit einem _Expelliarmus_ abgenommen hatte. Sie wich seinen Flüchen immer wieder aus, stolperte jedoch in diesem Moment und wurde von einem Lichtblitz getroffen, der sie einige Meter über die Wiese fliegen ließ. Als sie hart auf dem Boden aufschlug, blieb sie liegen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Ron brüllte vor Wut auf und stürzte sich auf Malfoy, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und auf Hermine zugehen wollte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginnys Magen hatte sich unangenehm gedreht, als sie Michael Corner in sein lebloses Gesicht geblickt hatte. Er war es gewesen, über den sie gestolpert war und der mit weit aufgerissenen, leeren Augen auf der Straße lag.

Sie hatte sich bemüht, bei diesem Anblick nicht in Panik auszubrechen. Schnell hatte sie sich abgewendet, ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet und dann nach Nellie geschaut.

Ginny war froh gewesen, dass sie sich in diesem Moment ablenken und nach ihrer Freundin suchen konnte. Auch wenn sie nur kurze Zeit mit Michael zusammen gewesen war, hatte er ein solches Ende doch nicht verdient.

Immer noch liefen Schüler und Dorfbewohner durch die Straßen. Immer noch raubte ihr der Rauch die Sicht und konnte sie Schreie hören.

Einen Moment lang glaubte sie, Nellies Haarschopf erkannt zu haben und rannte sofort los in die Richtung. Ein Todesser tauchte plötzlich vor ihr auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie, doch hörte sie im nächsten Moment eine bekannte Stimme neben sich „_Stupor_!" rufen und der Todesser fiel zu Boden. Ginny drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war und sah dort Dean stehen. Er schien von sich selber überrascht zu sein und starrte den Todesser, den er gerade erledigt hatte, mit großen Augen an.

„Danke, Dean," rief Ginny. „Aber schau, dass du zur Schule kommst! Hast du Nellie gesehen? Ich meine, Miss Carols?"

Dean sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und kam auf sie zu gelaufen.

„Komm mit, Ginny, wir sollten hier weg," sagte er und fasste sie am Arm.

Doch Ginny schüttelte ihn ab und lief wieder in die Richtung los, in der sie glaubte, Nellie gesehen zu haben.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry und Kingsley hatten sich aus Kisten so schnell sie es konnten, eine Art Schutzmauer gebaut, für den Fall, dass die Todesser draußen den Holzschuppen stürmen würden. Was eigentlich jeden Moment der Fall sein musste.

„Was ist denn da los?", fragte Harry, der auf einer Kiste saß und die Eingänge im Auge behielt, während Kingsley versuchte, wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. „Worauf warten die denn?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung," antwortete Kingsley und meinte es genauso.

Dann ertönte plötzlich von draußen wieder eine Stimme.

„Komm heraus, Potter," rief die Stimme, die Harry sofort erkannte. Es war Lucius Malfoy, der da sprach. „Du hast ohnehin keine Chance, aus deinem Versteck zu entkommen. Und wenn du kooperativ bist, wird deinen Freunden vielleicht auch nichts geschehen."

Harry bebte vor Wut. Konnte es sein, dass die Todesser die anderen gefangen hatten? Möglich war alles, aber diesmal war es nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Er hatte diesen Angriff nicht voraussehen können. Oder doch? Hätte er so etwas ahnen müssen?

„Lass dich nicht einschüchtern, Harry," meinte Kingsley hinter den Kisten. „Inzwischen werden mit Sicherheit noch mehr Auroren auf dem Weg hierher sein. Wir müssen einfach nur so lange überleben, bis sie hier eintreffen."

Das war leichter gesagt, als getan. Harry begann sich zu fragen, wie die Todesser überhaupt von dem Hogsmeade-Ausflug hatten wissen können. Moody hatte mit größter Sicherheit alles Erdenkliche getan, um so etwas zu verhindern.

„Nun lass dich nicht so bitten, Potter," höhnte draußen die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy. „Der Dunkle Lord möchte dich einladen, zu einem ganz privaten Duell."

Harry konnte das Gelächter der Männer hören, die dort draußen auf ihn lauerten.

Schon wieder war hier die Rede von einem Duell, das Voldemort mit ihm ausfechten wollte. Das war schon das zweite Mal, dass er dafür eine Einladung bekam. Doch auch, wenn er diese Einladung annehmen würde, fühlte er sich für ein Duell noch nicht reif genug. Und für sich beschloss Harry, wenn er hier heil wieder herauskäme, wieder mehr und härter zu trainieren. Und er könnte für dieses Training Hilfe gebrauchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Ginny Nellie schließlich fand, lag das Muggel-Mädchen mit verdrehtem Arm auf der Wiese und ein Todesser näherte sich ihr von hinten, mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

„_Stupor_!", schrie Ginny sofort, doch traf ihr Fluch nicht. Der Todesser war somit allerdings gewarnt und visierte jetzt sein neues Ziel an.

Während sie den Flüchen des anderen auswich und gleichzeitig selber so viele Flüche auf den vermummten Zauberer schoss, wie sie nur konnte, lief Ginny zu Nellie hin und rüttelte sie an der Schulter. Das Mädchen schien langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen.

„Nellie! Wach auf! _Reducto_!"

Nellie blinzelte verwirrt, dann klärte sich ihr Blick.

„Steht auf! Du musst ins Schloss laufen! Hol Hilfe!"

Doch in diesem Moment konnte Ginny aus den Augenwinkeln Gestalten erkennen, die vom Schloss herunter gelaufen kamen und auf das brennende Dorf zu. Erleichterung durchflutete Ginny und einen Moment lang war sie unaufmerksam, als sie Nellie auf die Füße zog. In diesem Moment traf sie ein Lichtblitz, der von den Worten: „_Amnesia_!" begleitet war.

Um Ginny schloss sich Schwärze und Vergessen.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Ron hatte Malfoy von hinten seinen Zauberstab über den Hals gelegt und zog den Kopf des Anderen mit aller Kraft nach hinten, so dass Draco die Luft wegblieb und er gleichzeitig keine Chance hatte, Ron mit Tritten nach hinten zu erwischen. Hermine lag immer noch auf der Erde und rührte sich nicht. Mit einem kurzen Blick konnte Ron erkennen, dass sie aus einer Platzwunde an der Stirn blutete. Das löste bei ihm eine solche Wut aus, dass er seinen Zug an Malfoys Hals nur noch verstärkte.

„Lass los," keuchte Malfoy.

„Niemals, du kleine Ratte, du wirst büßen!"

Ron wusste gar nicht mehr, was er tat, als Malfoys Gesicht begann, blau anzulaufen.

Als Hermine sich wieder regte und die Augen aufschlug, sah sie ihren Freund, der immer so ängstlich und zurückhaltend gewesen war, in tödlichem Handgemenge mit Malfoy. Sie schrie auf und als Ron sah, dass sie wach war, ließ er Malfoy los, schlug ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht und eilte an Hermines Seite.

„Ist alles okay mit dir?", fragte er sie sofort.

„Ja, ich denke schon," sagte sie nur, dann sah sie über Rons Schulter und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Im nächsten Moment stieß sie Ron zur Seite und rollte sich selber weg. Der grüne Lichtblitz aus Malfoys Zauberstab brannte sich nur Zentimeter neben ihrem Kopf in die Wiese.

Ron, der seinen Zauberstab noch in der Hand hielt, rief sofort:

„_Impedimenta_!"

Sein Fluch traf Malfoy, als der gerade Luft holte für einen erneuten Fluch und schleuderte ihn zurück. Der junge Todesser traf gelähmt auf dem Boden auf. Sein Kopf schlug heftig auf einen Stein auf und gab ein Geräusch von sich, bei dem sich Hermine und Ron der Magen umdrehte.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Harry hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen, sich auf den Angriff vorzubereiten, als die Wände des Holzschuppens auch schon in sich zusammenstürzten und er unter dem herunterfallenden Dach begraben wurde.

Einen Moment lang war der Platz, an dem der Schuppen gestanden hatte, von Staub und Sägemehl-Wolken verhüllt, bevor man wieder etwas erkennen konnte.

Die Todesser näherten sich dem eingestürzten Lagerschuppen siegessicher, aber trotzdem mit erhobenen Zauberstäben. Sie sollten den Jungen lebendig mitbringen. Was mit den anderen geschähe wäre egal. Der Dunkle Lord hatte nur an Potter ein Interesse. Und niemand käme auf den Gedanken, diesem Interesse entgegenzuwirken.

Lucius Malfoy trat als erster über die dünnen Holzbalken, auf die Stelle zu, an der er den Jungen vermutete und wirklich konnte er eine Bewegung erkennen. Eine staubbedeckte Gestalt kämpfte sich hustend unter dem Schutt hervor.

Malfoy hatte das Risiko, dass Harry bei diesem Angriff etwas passieren konnte, sehr genau abgewägt, aber das Holz dieses Schuppens war alt und porös gewesen, keine größere Bedrohung.

Insgesamt war Malfoy mit dem Verlauf des Angriffs auf das Dorf sehr zufrieden. Nachdem sie von dem Wochenend-Ausflug erfahren hatten, hatte er alle verfügbaren Männer zusammengezogen. Es hatte alles sehr schnell gehen müssen und so hatten sie zwei größere Gruppen gebildet, von der die eine im Dorf so viel Unruhe wie möglich stiften und die andere sich primär auf Potter konzentrieren sollte. Es hatte alles wunderbar geklappt. Die im Dorf postierten Auroren waren schnell außer Gefecht gesetzt gewesen. Es konnte doch wirklich von Vorteil sein, gewisse Informationen zugesteckt zu bekommen.

Der gesamte Angriff bis zu diesem Moment hatte nicht länger als 15 Minuten gedauert und Lucius war sehr mit sich zufrieden.

Er richtete gerade seinen Zauberstab auf die mit Holzstaub bedeckte Gestalt, die sich aus den Trümmern befreite, als er einen Warnruf hörte, mit dem er nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Es war das vereinbarte Zeichen, falls unvorhergesehener Ärger auftauchen sollte. Es war das Zeichen für den Rückzug.

„Verdammt!", rief er den anderen Todessern zu. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Die anderen vermummten Gestalten sahen sich gegenseitig verunsichert an und blickten durch den Rauch die Straße entlang, auf der jetzt eine weitere schwarze Gestalt erschien.

„Die Auroren kommen!", rief der Mann außer Atem. „Der alte Mad-Eye ist auch dabei!"

Lucius fluchte. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Noch 3 Minuten hätte er gebraucht, um alles perfekt zu haben. 3 Minuten!

„_Impedimenta_!", rief er dann und zielte auf die Gestalt in den Trümmern, die unter den Fluch zurücktaumelte und stürzte.

Dann konnte er die Rufe der Auroren aus dem Dorf sehr genau hören. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sie mussten verschwinden.

„Nehmt ihn mit!", schrie er zwei Todessern zu, die die Trümmer auch schon betreten hatten und deutete auf den Schatten, der auf den Holzbalken lag. „Wir brauchen ihn, sonst reißt uns der Dunkle Lord den Kopf ab."

Die beiden Männer stolperten so schnell sie konnten zu der Stelle, an der der Schatten lag, während die anderen Todesser schon disapparierten. Die Beiden waren nervös, sie wollten schnell verschwinden, doch als sie bei der gelähmten Gestalt ankamen, stutzten sie. Sie sahen sich verwirrt an, packten dann den bewusstlosen Kingsley und disapparierten mit ihm.

Harry hatte das alles verborgen unter dem Holz beobachtet und arbeitete sich jetzt aus den Trümmern heraus.


	31. Chapter 31

Kapitel 31:

Kingsley war verwirrt. Sein Kopf schmerzte, er konnte nichts sehen und wusste einen Moment lang nicht einmal, wo er war, geschweige denn, was um ihn herum geschah. Dann wurde er von mehreren groben Händen gepackt und spürte im nächsten Augenblick, dass er apparierte.

Erst dann wurde ihm plötzlich wieder bewusst, was gerade geschehen war. Der Angriff, der Hinterhalt, Harry, Lucius Malfoy und dann der Schuppen, der über ihnen einstürzte.

‚Oh mein Gott, hoffentlich haben sie Harry nicht entdeckt,' dachte er bei sich und spürte, dass er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

Er kannte diesen Ort, an dem sie gelandet waren nicht und beschloss, so viele Informationen über das Lager der Todesser zu sammeln wie ihm möglich war, bevor er sich wieder aus dem Staub machen würde.

Er konnte ein Wohnzimmer erkennen, sah Männer um einen Tisch herum stehen und seine beiden Begleiter stießen ihn grob darauf zu.

„Was soll das denn bedeuten?", rief Lucius Malfoy, als er sich zu ihnen umdrehte und erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand.

„Es war nicht der Potter-Junge und wir mussten ja schnell weg, also haben wir den hier mitgenommen," antwortete einer der Männer, die Kingsley festhielten.

Lucius schien ganz und gar nicht zufrieden, aber etwas anderes schien ihn abzulenken, denn er warf dem Auroren nur einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder dem Tisch zuwandte.

„Bringt ihn nach unten," raunte er noch über die Schulter zurück.

Dann wurde Kingsley wieder aus dem Zimmer gezerrt, doch der hatte inzwischen einen Plan und er wusste auch, wo er hier gelandet war.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Wie konnte das passieren!", donnerte Moody und schlug mit einer Faust so feste auf seinen Schreibtisch, dass sein Kelch und ein paar Unterlagen zu Boden rutschten. Dabei blickte er sich so wütend im Schulleiter-Büro um, dass den Anwesenden angst und bange wurde.

Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Emil Warthrow und ein paar andere Lehrer und Auroren standen mit gesenkten Blicken da und stellten sich anscheinend die gleiche Frage.

Der Angriff war erst wenige Stunden her. Einige Todesser, die nicht rechtzeitig appariert waren, hatten gefangen genommen werden können, weigerten sich aber, eine Aussage zu machen. Der nächste Schritt war Veritaserum, was am folgenden Tag direkt geschehen sollte. Die Toten und Verletzten dieses Angriffes waren weggebracht und versorgt worden. Die Stimmung im Dorf und in der Schule war mehr als nur bedrückt.

Kurz vorher hatten sich die Versammelten noch die Aussagen von einigen Schülern und Dorfbewohnern angehört, darunter auch die von Harry Potter und jetzt sollte entschieden werden, wie weiterhin vorzugehen sei.

„Nach allem, was wir wissen," fing McGonagall schließlich an, „sind die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen der Schule weiterhin intakt, also müssen wir uns um die Schüler keine Sorgen machen."

„Und was ist mit den Dorfbewohnern?", fragte Tonks aufgebracht. „Um die sollen wir uns wohl auch keine Sorgen machen, oder wie?"

McGonagall sah sie ernst an.

„Der Angriff hatte nur einen einzigen Grund, Nymphadora, und das weißt du auch," sagte sie und zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch. Diesen Blick kannte man bei der Professorin und er verhieß meist nichts Gutes. „Es ging um Potter, wie so oft schon. Sie wollten ihn haben, das hat er uns ja erzählt. Also ist das Naheliegendste, dass wir die Schüler einfach nicht mehr nach Hogsmeade lassen können. Damit ist auch die Sicherheit des Dorfes gewährleistet."

Moody sah immer noch grimmig von einem zum anderen. Sein magisches Auge schien jeden einzelnen zu durchleuchten wie ein Röntgengerät.

„Das beantwortet aber immer noch nicht meine verdammte Frage! Wie, in Dreiteufelsnamen, konnte das passieren?"

„Es muss einen Spion an der Schule geben," sagte Remus in seiner üblichen ruhigen Art. „Jemand, der den Todessern das Datum des Ausfluges mitgeteilt haben muss."

„Ach ne, da wäre ich ja nie drauf gekommen," frotzelte Tonks und sah ihren Freund dabei kopfschüttelnd an. Der blieb trotzdem ruhig.

„Es könnte jeder hier sein," fuhr er fort und schenkte Tonks ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder Moody zuwandte. „Jeder einzelne Schüler, aber auch die Lehrer," und mit einem Seitenblick zu Tonks fügte er noch hinzu: „Sogar die Auroren."

Tonks biss sich bei der letzten Bemerkung auf den Lippen herum und schien nachzudenken.

„Wie sollen wir denn jetzt noch hier weiter zusammenarbeiten, wenn jeder dem anderen misstrauen muss?", fragte sie in die Runde.

„Wir sollten die Augen offen halten," klinkte sich jetzt auch Emil in das Gespräch mit ein.

Er war einer der ersten gewesen, die nach Hogsmeade gelaufen waren, als die ersten Schüler in Hogwarts eingetroffen waren und Alarm geschlagen hatten. Er war es auch gewesen, der Nellie und Ginny gefunden und ins Schloss gebracht hatte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir eine Befragung aller Lehrer durchführen und dabei Veritaserum benutzen," schlug er dann vor und sah Moody mit ausdrucksloser Miene an.

Moody sah ihn mit festem Blick an, fixierte ihn regelrecht und sagte schließlich:

„Der Minister hätte da eindeutig was dagegen, wobei mir das ziemlich schnuppe wäre. Aber wir können es uns nicht erlauben, noch mehr Lehrer zu verlieren, weil sie sich zu Unrecht überwacht fühlen. Nein," schloss er ab, „wir müssen jeden einzelnen befragen und Verdächtige näher in Augenschein nehmen. Ich erwarte Ihre Unterstützung dabei!"

Mit einem letzten Faustschlag auf die Tischplatte beendete Moody die Versammlung und es wurde leer im Raum.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Drei Tage nach dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade kehrte langsam wieder der Alltag im Schloss ein. Man sah zwar immer noch nur selten einzelne Schüler durch die Gänge laufen, aber im Großen und Ganzen war die Stimmung wieder entspannter. Gelächter auf den Gängen klang nicht mehr ganz so schrill und Unterhaltungen über so alltägliche Dinge wie Hausaufgaben wurden nicht mehr als so unpassend empfunden wie noch vor ein paar Tagen.

Drei Hogwarts-Schüler waren bei dem Überfall getötet worden, es hatte viele Verletzte gegeben, von denen die meisten jedoch von Madam Pomfrey schnell versorgt werden konnten. Die allgemein düstere Stimmung im Schloss war am ersten Tag nach dem Angriff noch verstärkt worden, als einige besorgte Eltern aufgetaucht waren, um ihre Sprösslinge mitzunehmen. Manche davon hatten von den Lehrern und dem Schulleiter von der nach wie vor bestehenden Sicherheit in der Schule überzeugt werden können, aber die Parvati-Zwillinge hatten nun doch endgültig das Schloss verlassen müssen. Jedoch nicht ohne lautstarken Protest.

„Wo sollten wir denn sicherer sein, als hier?", hatte Ron erbost in die Runde gefragt, während sie alle den Zwillingen hinterher blickten. „Was glauben die Leute eigentlich, wie sie sich in diesen Zeiten schützen können?"

Keiner hatte ihm darauf eine Antwort gegeben. Überhaupt hatten die Freunde in der Zeit nach dem verheerenden Ausflug kaum miteinander gesprochen. Sie hatten eine hitzige Diskussion darüber geführt, wer der Verräter in den eigenen Reihen sein könnte, konnten jedoch keine Verdächtigen finden und konzentrierten sich dann wieder auf andere Dinge.

Andere Dinge.

Das war im Moment die Sorge um Ginny, die sie alle Tag und Nacht beschäftigte.

Als Harry sich aus dem zusammengebrochenen Schuppen befreit hatte, war er sofort zum Schloss hoch gerannt, um nach seinen Freunden zu suchen. Er war auf dem Weg Hermine und Ron begegnet, die völlig aufgewühlt auf einen leeren Flecken Wiese gestarrt hatten. Als er jedoch sah, dass es ihnen gut ging, hatte er sich sofort weiter auf die Suche nach Ginny und Nellie gemacht, konnte sie jedoch nirgends finden. Erst als er im Krankenflügel angekommen war, hatte er sofort Ginnys feuerrote Haare auf einem Kissen erkannt und war mit klopfendem Herzen zu ihr gelaufen. Nellie hatte auf der Bettkante gesessen, einen Arm in einer Schlinge, etliche Kratzer und blaue Flecken im Gesicht und apathisch zu ihm aufgesehen. Ginny hatte geschlafen und so war es an Nellie gewesen, Harry zu erzählen, was geschehen war. Als Harry von dem Vergessenszauber hörte, war ihm, als würde ein Troll ihm alle Luft aus den Lungen quetschen. Bei dem Gedanken, dass seine Ginny ihn nicht mehr erkennen würde, wenn sie erwachte, wurde ihm eiskalt und er musste sich ebenfalls setzen.

„Es war alles meine Schuld," hatte Nellie geschluchzt und ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen. „Wäre ich nicht wie ein Berserker davon gelaufen, hätte sie nicht nach mir suchen müssen."

Sie hatte ganz erbärmlich gezittert und Ginny angesehen, die friedlich schlief und die Tränen begannen ihr über die Wangen zu laufen. „Ich hatte solche Angst, Harry, ich hatte…ich wusste nicht…"

Ihre Stimme begann sich zu überschlagen und sie hatte Harry so verzweifelt angeblickt, dass er nicht wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte. Stattdessen hatte er nur ihre Hand genommen und versucht sie so zu trösten.

„Es war auf einmal alles wieder da, dieser Keller….ich hab ihn wieder gehört….es war so schrecklich!"

Ein Zittern hatte Nellies Körper durchlaufen und sie hatte sich schluchzend in Harrys Arme fallen lassen, dabei weinte sie weiter und krallte sich an Harrys Umhang. Er hielt sie einfach fest, streichelte ihr den Rücken und hatte den Blick dabei immer noch auf Ginnys Gesicht ruhen. Sie schien ganz leicht zu lächeln. Harry hatte sich zu keiner Reaktion in der Lage gefühlt, er war zu geschockt.

Nach einer Weile war Madam Pomfrey herein gekommen, die komplette Familie Weasley im Schlepptau. Molly und Arthur waren sofort leichenblass an das Krankenbett ihrer Tochter geeilt, die immer noch selig schlief, die anderen versammelten sich mit ernsten Gesichtern um das Bett herum. Auch Ron und Hermine waren wieder aufgetaucht, wirkten aber immer noch sehr verstört. Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen und Ron hatte ausgesehen, als könne er nicht begreifen, was passiert war. Harry hatte bei ihrem Anblick beschlossen, die Beiden später zu fragen, was geschehen war.

Nellie hatte es nicht länger ausgehalten und war unter Tränen aus dem Krankenflügel gerannt. Die Weasley-Zwillinge hatten ihr etwas verwirrt hinterher gesehen, drehten sich dann aber wieder zu ihrer Schwester um.

„Oh, Poppy, gibt es denn gar keine Hoffnung?", hatte Mrs. Weasley mit belegter Stimme gefragt und Ginnys Wange gestreichelt.

Madam Pomfrey, die sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, runzelte die Stirn und antwortete:

„Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, nein."

Mrs. Weasley hatte laut aufgeschluchzt.

„Aber genaueres kann ich erst sagen, wenn sie aufwacht," fuhr Madam Pomfrey fort und hatte sich dann entschuldigt, um sich um ihre restlichen Patienten zu kümmern.

„Harry," richtete Mr. Weasley das Wort an Harry, „was ist denn mit ihr passiert?"

„Es tut mir leid," hatte der nur geantwortet und konnte dabei den Blick nicht von Ginnys Gesicht nehmen. „Aber ich war nicht bei ihr. Ich habe keine Ahnung." Dann hatte er Ron und Hermine angesehen, die aber beide auch nur traurig den Kopf schüttelten.

Wieder hatten Harry die altbekannten Schuldgefühle gequält. Er hätte bei ihr bleiben sollen, hätte sie besser schützen müssen. Er wusste, dass keiner der Weasleys ihm einen Vorwurf machte, doch konnte er mit sich selber nicht so gnädig sein.

Nellie rannte durch das Schloss zu ihrer Wohnung und schloss sich darin ein. Sie zitterte unkontrolliert und war von einer solchen inneren Unruhe getrieben, dass sie durch die Zimmer lief, wie ein Löwe im Käfig. Ihr war, als würde sie nach etwas suchen, was sie nicht finden konnte. Sie hatte Schuldgefühle, Angst plagte sie immer noch und gleichzeitig war sie so durcheinander nach all dem, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war, dass sie kaum klar denken konnte.

Sie erinnerte sich an den Rauch, der ihr den Atem geraubt hatte, konnte noch Ginnys Stimme hören, doch sonst war da nur Angst gewesen. Angst und das beklemmende Gefühl, wieder von Voldemort festgehalten und gequält zu werden. Das nächste, an das sie sich erinnerte war Emils Gesicht, als er ihr auf die Füße geholfen hatte. Dann erst wieder Ginny, die im Krankenflügel lag, und Emil, der ihr erklärte, dass Ginny von einem Vergessenszauber getroffen worden war. Er hatte den Zauber zwar noch gehört, aber nicht mehr eingreifen können. Nellie hatte ihm nicht richtig zugehört. Alles, woran sie noch denken konnte, war, dass das alles ihre Schuld gewesen war. Davon hatte sie sich von niemandem abbringen lassen und so war sie schließlich alleine an Ginnys Bett sitzen geblieben und hatte mit sich selber gerungen, bis Harry aufgetaucht war. Sein Anblick hatte ihr den Rest gegeben. Was musste es für ihn bedeuten, dass seine Freundin sich vielleicht nicht mehr an ihn erinnerte? Doch als dann auch noch Ginnys Familie auftauchte, die immer so nett zu Nellie gewesen war, konnte sie ihre Selbstvorwürfe nicht mehr ertragen und musste weg.

Polly. Wo war sie? Was war mit dem Frettchen passiert? Als Nellie der Gedanke an ihre kleine Freundin packte, blieb sie abrupt stehen und rannte im nächsten Moment aus ihrer Wohnung hinaus, über die Schlossgründe. Es war ihr egal, ob irgendwo noch einer der Todesser lauerte, sie wollte ihre Schuld nicht noch damit vergrößern, dass sie Polly im Stich ließ. Doch konnte sie das Frettchen nirgends finden und sie war sich sicher, dass Polly, sollte sie irgendwo in der Nähe sein, sofort zu ihr gelaufen käme, nach all der Unruhe. Doch es kam kein grauer Fellknäuel auf sie zugeflitzt, kein fröhliches Quietschen, nichts. So sehr Nellie auch suchte und rief, sie konnte Polly nirgends finden und rannte schließlich wieder hoch ins Schloss. Vielleicht war Polly bei Pig und den anderen Eulen.

Als Nellie durch das Eichenportal lief, stieß sie beinahe mit Emil zusammen.

„Nellie, nach dir hab ich gesucht," sagte er und hielt sie an den Schultern fest, als das Muggel-Mädchen an ihm vorbeilaufen wollte. „Nellie!"

Sie sah ihn kurz an und versuchte dann, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Lass mich los, ich muss Polly suchen!", rief sie und wand sich. „Ich muss sie finden!"

Emil hielt seinen Griff aufrecht und sah sie fest an.

„Nellie, hör mir zu! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Polly ist in meinem Büro!"

Nellie achtete gar nicht auf ihn und versuchte weiter, seine Hände abzuschütteln.

„Hey, wirst du wohl aufhören!" Emil schüttelte Nellie an den Schultern, bis sie ihn wieder ansah. „Es geht ihr gut, hörst du?"

Nellie wurde plötzlich ganz ruhig und starrte Emil an.

„Gut?", flüsterte sie, „es geht ihr gut? Sie ist bei dir?"

„Ja, ich habe sie vorhin, als ich euch Beide gefunden habe, mitgenommen. Sie war verletzt, aber ich konnte sie nicht in den Krankenflügel bringen, also habe ich mich in meinem Büro um sie gekümmert."

Nellie spürte, wie die Spannung von ihr abfiel. Es ging Polly gut, sie lebte, sie würde sie nicht alleine lassen. Eine Schuld weniger auf ihren Schultern. Und plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, welcher Gefahr sie knapp entgangen war. Ihre Knie gaben nach und Emil fing sie auf, bevor sie auf den Steinboden aufschlagen konnte.

„Jetzt komm erst mal mit," sagte er und seine Stimme klang so beruhigend, dass Nellie schon wieder die Tränen kamen. Sie konnte sich selber nicht wieder erkennen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny geisterte durch das Schloss, das ihr so fremd und gleichzeitig so vertraut war, dass es sie fast ein wenig erschreckte. Doch es war alles so ruhig hier, alle waren so nett zu ihr, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, warum. Sie streifte durch die Gänge und Zimmer, wie ein Besucher und staunte über all die seltsamen Dinge, die es hier zu entdecken gab.

Harry und die anderen versuchten, so oft es ihnen möglich war, in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben.

Seit Ginny die Krankenstation hatte verlassen können, war immer jemand in ihrer Nähe geblieben. Es hatte lange Diskussionen darüber gegeben, was mit ihr geschehen sollte, nachdem drei Tage nach dem Angriff deutlich geworden war, dass der Vergessenszauber bei dem jüngsten Weasley-Mitglied ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte. Mrs. Weasley war in Tränen ausgebrochen, als ihre Tochter schließlich die Augen geöffnet, sie aber nur verständnislos angestarrt und sogar gefragt hatte, wer sie denn sei.

Madam Pomfrey hatte die Ansicht vertreten, dass Ginny im St. Mungos am besten betreut werden könnte. Die Weasleys dagegen wollten ihre Tochter am liebsten rund um die Uhr in ihrer Nähe haben, um auf sich aufpassen zu können. Die Ordensmitglieder und auch Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten jedoch argumentiert, dass Ginny sich hier in Hogwarts, in einer vertrauten Umgebung vielleicht am ehesten wieder an etwas erinnern könnte, außerdem sei sie hier bei Freunden und in Sicherheit. Nachdem Harry, Ron und Hermine versichert hatten, Ginny keinen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen, hatte Mrs. Weasley schließlich auch zugestimmt.

Seit dem waren jetzt zwei Tage vergangen.

„Also ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du mein Bruder sein sollst," rief Ginny, die die Fäuste in die Seite gestemmt hatte und sich vor Ron aufbaute. „Du bist doch echt erbärmlich!"

Ron wurde immer roter im Gesicht und schien sich sehr zusammenzureißen, ihr nicht eine zu kleben. Im nächsten Moment packte Ginny das Schachbrett auf dem Tisch vor sich und feuerte es in eine Ecke des Raumes. Dann lief sie in ihren Schlafsaal und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Versteht das einer von euch etwa?", fragte Ron und blickte sich um.

Harry schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, Hermine zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Sie ist völlig verwirrt, versteht ihr das denn nicht?", meinte sie nur und sah zwischen den Jungen hin und her. „Das alles hier ist für sie völlig neu. Sie kennt kein Zauberschach, woher denn auch und dann kommst du daher und wirfst ihr ständig vor, dass sie mogelt. Du bist echt nicht sehr taktvoll."

Damit ging Hermine Ginny hinterher und ließ die Jungen sitzen.

„Mädchen," stöhnte Ron. „Immer gleich so aufbrausend."

Harry nickte nur und hob dann das Schachbrett auf. Ein Spiel würde ihn sicher auf andere Gedanken bringen.

„Ich frag mich immer noch, was eigentlich aus Malfoy geworden ist," sagte er, während er die Schachfiguren auf ihre Positionen scheuchte.

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne, echt wahr. War irgendwie unheimlich, wie er auf einmal verschwunden ist," meinte Ron und sah nachdenklich aus. „Im einen Moment liegt er noch da, überall war Blut, es war scheußlich, und dann war er weg."

„Meinst du, er ist appariert?", fragte Harry und eröffnete dann das Spiel.

„Der schien mir nicht mehr lebendig genug dafür," war Rons Antwort, dann konzentrierten sich die Jungen auf ihr Spiel.

Polly war seit dem Angriff schreckhaft und ängstlich geworden. Nur noch selten verließ sie Nellies Wohnung und konnte auch keinen Spaß mehr an den Verfolgungsjagden mit Pig finden. Nellie musste sie jedes Mal lange überreden, um überhaupt mit ihr gemeinsam durch das Schloss zu ziehen.

Auch Nellie hatte sich verändert und das war nicht nur Emil aufgefallen. In den Muggelkunde Stunden war sie sehr ernst geworden und beschränkte ihre Kontakte zu den Schülern auf ein Minimum. Das Geflüster hinter ihrem Rücken wurde daraufhin immer lauter, doch das störte sie nicht. In ihrem eigenen Unterricht dagegen war sie ehrgeiziger denn je. Das Lernen und Lesen lenkte sie von ihren trüben Gedanken ab.

Wenn sie nicht gerade mit ihren Abiturvorbereitungen beschäftigt war, hatte sie damit begonnen, sich selber zu trainieren. Nie wieder wollte sie in eine vergleichbare Situation geraten und sich so dermaßen hilflos fühlen. Sie lernte im Raum der Wünsche mit einem Lehrer, den sie sich einfach gewünscht hatte, Kampftechniken, die es ihr ermöglichten, sich zu verteidigen. Sie lernte auch mit Waffen umzugehen und übte mit den Sachen, die die Zwillinge ihr mitgegeben hatten. Außerdem fand man Nellie jetzt immer häufiger in der Bibliothek über dicken Zaubertränke-Wälzern vor. Und wenn sie nicht nach Tränken suchte, die ihr bei ihrem Training behilflich sein konnten, verbrachte sie viel Zeit im Labor von Professor Slughorn, mit dem zusammen sie sich an die Herstellung der von ihr ausgewählten Tränke machte. Zu ihrem Erstaunen stellte Nellie fest, dass es ihr fast keine Schwierigkeiten bereitete, die kompliziertesten Tränke zu brauen. Auf diese Weise hatte sie nach einer Weile einen kleinen Vorrat an Fläschchen, mit denen sie nach Bedarf Rauch erzeugen, die aber auch einen Angreifer mit ätzendem Inhalt außer Gefecht setzen konnten, und anderem. Auch wenn sie sich schon selber für paranoid hielt, hatte sie es sich trotzdem zur Gewohnheit gemacht, ihre „Waffen" inzwischen immer bei sich zu tragen. Ab und zu testete sie sie auch und so konnte es vorkommen, dass plötzlich mitten in der Mittagspause laute Explosionen das Schloss erschütterten oder in den Gängen dichter Rauch aufstieg, von dem sich keiner erklären konnte, woher er kam.

Über all dem hatte sie ihren Kontakt zu Harry und den anderen immer weiter zurückgeschraubt. Sie konnte ihnen einfach nicht mehr ins Gesicht blicken, weil sie immer noch davon überzeugt war, dass die Sache mit Ginny allein ihre Schuld gewesen war. Nellie hatte sich inzwischen sogar eingeredet, dass ihr sogar der ganze Angriff zur Last gelegt werden konnte. Sie war überzeugt, dass die Todesser auch nach ihr gesucht haben könnten. Niemand hatte es bisher geschafft, ihr das auszureden.

Emil machte sich Sorgen um seine Schülerin und versuchte, sie bei jeder Gelegenheit auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Ihre nächtlichen Treffen lehnte sie jedoch immer häufiger ab und als er beim Halloween-Festessen eine Wolke schwarzer Fledermäuse in Formation fliegen ließ, hatte ihr das gerade mal ein schwaches Lächeln abgerungen.

Er beobachtete sie jetzt immer häufiger, registrierte ihre häufigen Ausflüge in den Raum der Wünsche und runzelte die Stirn über ihre ständigen Treffen mit Slughorn. Er hätte nur zu gerne herausgefunden, was sie im Schilde führte, doch traute er sich nicht, sie direkt danach zu fragen. Er wusste, dass er es eigentlich trotzdem tun sollte, dass er sie sogar danach fragen musste, doch bei diesem Gedanken schüttelte er immer nur ärgerlich den Kopf. Er hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, er hatte keinerlei Zusagen gemacht, er war immer noch sein eigener Chef, niemand konnte ihm vorschreiben, was er zu tun oder zu lassen hatte.

So behielt er Nellie im Auge, weil er sich um sie sorgte. Ihm fielen die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen auf, er spürte ihre innere Unruhe, wenn sie gemeinsam in ihrem Klassenraum waren, wenn sie miteinander sprachen. Er sah in ihrem Blick, dass sie etwas quälte, doch wich sie seinen Fragen immer wieder aus.

Emil vermisste die unbeschwerte Zeit im Schloss, die sie beide noch vor kurzem genossen hatten. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, war ihm gehörig langweilig, seit Nellie keine Zeit mehr für seine verrückten Ideen zu haben schien. Doch tat es ihm leid, wenn er sah, wie seine Schülerin durch die Gänge schlich und nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst war.

Auch Harry hatte die Veränderung an seiner Freundin bemerkt, doch da er seine freien Momente entweder mit seinen eigenen Plänen oder mit Ginny verbrachte, hatte er sich keine weiteren Gedanken über sie gemacht. Als Nellie an einem Nachmittag jedoch geradewegs an ihm vorbeilief, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, konnte er sich einen Kommentar nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Sag mal, haben wir dir irgendetwas getan?"

Nellie blieb abrupt stehen und sah Harry mit einem Blick an, als wäre sie gerade aus einem tiefen Schlaf geweckt worden.

„Oh, entschuldige bitte, Harry," sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang dünn. „Ich hab dich nicht gesehen."

„Was ist los mit dir? Du kommst gar nicht mehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sprichst mit niemandem, was machst du eigentlich den ganzen Tag?"

„Ich hab keine Zeit," war alles, was Nellie dazu sagte.

„Was soll das, Nellie?" Harry wurde ärgerlich. „Warum gehst du uns aus dem Weg?"

Jetzt sah Nellie wirklich verblüfft aus.

„Das mach ich doch gar nicht," protestierte sie. „Ich hab wirklich keine Zeit!"

„Was machst du denn so viel, dass du nicht einmal mehr mit mir reden magst?"

„Wir reden doch grad."

„Ach, hör schon auf, das ist nicht witzig. Aber gut, wenn du nicht magst, dann halt nicht."

Harry drehte sich um und lief den Gang weiter entlang zu den Treppen. Er hoffte so sehr, dass Nellie ihm hinterher laufen würde oder auch nur etwas rufen, doch sie tat weder das eine noch das andere. Es tat ihm weh, dass sie sich so von ihnen zurückzog, ihre fröhliche Art fehlte ihm. Doch gerade eben war gar nichts Fröhliches mehr an ihr gewesen. Was war nur mit ihr los? Kein einziges Mal hatte sie nach Ginny gefragt, dabei hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Beiden gute Freundinnen gewesen waren.

Ginny.

Harry verbrachte jede freie Minute mit ihr und erzählte ihr von all den Dingen, die sie miteinander erlebt hatten. Oft waren auch Ron und Hermine dabei. Ginny hörte ihnen gerne zu und war sichtlich erstaunt darüber, was sie so alles gemacht haben sollte, woran sie sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnerte. Harry spürte mehr als nur einmal bittere Tränen aufsteigen, wenn er sie beobachtete und an die schönen Zeiten zurückdachte, die sie mal miteinander geteilt hatten, sie ihn jetzt aber mit einem völlig anderen Ausdruck in den Augen ansah. Sie hatte nicht mehr dieses verliebte Leuchten in den Augen, jetzt war ihr Blick interessiert, neugierig, aber irgendwie fremd.

Ginny nahm ganz normal am Schulunterricht teil, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich dadurch vielleicht irgendwann wieder an alles erinnern würde, oder zumindest daran, dass sie eine Hexe war. Doch langweilte sie sich während der Stunden meist nur und spielte während dessen mit ihrem Zauberstab, der die meiste Zeit des Tages irgendwelche seltsamen Dinge geschehen ließ, über die Ginny sich dann köstlich amüsierte.


	32. Chapter 32

Kapitel 32:

Harry, Ron und Hermine standen vor dem schäbigen, alten Kaufhaus, das den Eingang zum Sankt Mungos Krankenhaus für Hexen und Zauberer darstellte und sahen sich um, ob sie auch niemand beobachtete.

Hermine lehnte sich schließlich gegen die Scheibe und flüsterte der hässlichen Schaufensterpuppe zu:

„Wir wollen Mrs. Graberfruit besuchen."

Dann zog sie die beiden Jungen hinter sich her, als sie durch die Scheibe trat und im nächsten Moment standen die Drei in der Empfangshalle des Krankenhauses. Es war sehr ruhig an diesem Morgen, nur wenige Hexen und Zauberer saßen auf Stühlen oder warteten an den Informationsschaltern. Kein Wunder, es war ja auch erst neun Uhr, mitten in der Woche.

Die Drei Freunde hatten sich eine Doppelstunde bei Professor Slughorn frei genommen, um die Schwiegermutter dieses Schwarzmagiers zu besuchen, die angeblich als letzte das ominöse Medaillon gesehen haben sollte. Professor Slughorn hatte sich mit ihrer Erklärung, dass sie für ein Projekt recherchieren wollten, zufrieden gegeben und hatte sie unter der Auflage gehen lassen, dass sie den versäumten Stoff nacharbeiten mussten.

Harry schauderte jetzt schon davor, wie er sich garantiert bei ihrer Rückkehr vor den Ordensmitgliedern würde rechtfertigen müssen. Moody würde ihn mit diesem Röntgenblick festnageln und nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis Harry ihm haargenau erläutert hatte, was sie wo genau gemacht hatten. Und Remus würde sicher auch gerne wissen wollen, was Harry so trieb, wenn er sich so ganz ohne besonderen Schutz aus den Mauern von Hogwarts heraus stahl. Doch hatte Harry nicht vor, dieses Mal auch nur ein Wort mehr von seinen Aktivitäten preis zu geben, als beim letzten Mal. Ron dagegen schauderte es viel mehr vor dem vielen Unterrichtsstoff, den er würde nachholen müssen.

„Wir würden gerne Mrs. Graberfruit besuchen," meinte Hermine gerade zum zweiten Mal, als die Drei vor dem Informationsschalter standen, zu einer alten Hexe mit lockigen grauen Haaren.

Die Hexe blätterte in einer langen Liste, bis sie schließlich auf den Namen stieß.

„Graberfruit…eine Muggel, schlimme Sache," meinte sie dann und schob sich die Lesebrille höher auf die Nase. „Fluchschäden, völlig durchgedreht, die Arme." Und mit einem Blick auf die drei Jugendlichen: „Was wollt ihr denn von ihr?"

„Wir wollen sie besuchen," wiederholte Hermine.

Die alte Hexe runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie ist eine alte Nachbarin von uns," meinte Harry dann und die Stirn der Empfangshexe glättete sich wieder.

„Also gut, vierter Stock, Zimmer 435, aber ich warne euch, das wird kein lustiger Besuch. Und allerhöchstens zehn Minuten, verstanden?"

„Länger brauchen wir auch nicht," sagte Ron noch, während sie sich umdrehten und auf die Treppe zusteuerten. „Aber hast du inzwischen eigentlich eine Idee, wie du sie nach dem Anhänger fragen willst?", wandte er sich dann an Harry.

Harry dachte schon seit Tagen über diese Frage nach. Der Schwarzmagier hatte ihm wirklich nicht gerade viele Informationen rausrücken wollen. Eigentlich wusste Harry nur, dass das Medaillon bei dieser Schwiegermutter sein musste, doch da die ja anscheinend den Verstand verloren hatte, dürfte es nicht gerade einfach werden, sie nach dem Verbleib des Schmuckstückes zu fragen. Er kannte nicht einmal ihre Adresse, um dort direkt danach suchen zu können.

„Nein, nicht wirklich," antwortete er deshalb, „aber mal sehen, was wir rausbekommen können."

Hermine schien jedoch optimistischer zu sein, denn sie war die einzige der Drei, die zügig voran schritt. Die beiden Jungs schlurften mehr als nur unmotiviert hinter ihr her.

„Nun macht mal hinne," trieb sie die Beiden an. „Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Zum Mittagessen müssen wir wieder im Schloss sein."

„Was meint ihr, was für Tränke die gerade durchnehmen? Sicher was ziemlich schweres! Ich hasse es, das nachher nachholen zu müssen!" Ron stierte ziemlich unglücklich auf den Boden, während sie die Treppen hoch stiegen.

„Ihr wolltet ja unbedingt mitkommen," meinte Harry dazu nur und erinnerte sich daran, wie seine beiden Freunde sich nicht davon hatten abbringen lassen, ihn zu begleiten. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er über ihre Gesellschaft froh sein sollte oder nicht, doch hatten sie die Reise eigentlich so geplant, dass nichts passieren konnte. Außerdem wusste ohnehin niemand, wo sie hin gegangen waren, also würde auch dieser ominöse Spion im Schloss keine Chance haben, ihnen zu folgen.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir die Diskussion mit dir noch mal aufbrühen?"

Harry musste grinsen, gegen ihre Argumente hatte er nichts einzuwenden gewusst.

Als die Drei schließlich vor Zimmer 435 standen, sah Hermine ihre Freunde mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Vielleicht lasst ihr mich besser mit ihr sprechen," meinte sie. „Ihr seid manchmal so… ungehobelt."

Bevor die Jungen noch protestieren konnten, hatte sie sich wieder zur Tür gedreht und diese schon geöffnet.

Die Drei betraten ein großes helles Krankenzimmer, in dem es von den unterschiedlichsten Geräuschen nur so dröhnte. Da war ein Mann, der sich anscheinend für einen Teekessel hielt und ununterbrochen vor sich hin pfiff. Ein anderer, um einiges jüngerer Mann, machte mit einer jungen Frau Gummitwist und kreischte dabei fröhlich. Eine ältere Frau lag auf ihrem Bett und brummte unverständliches vor sich hin.

Eine Krankenschwester in limonengrünem Kittel kam auf die Besucher zugewuselt.

„Was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Wir suchen Mrs. Graberfruit," sagte Hermine sehr höflich.

„Oh, hm," machte die junge Schwester und rümpfte etwas die Nase. „Kommt mit."

Damit ging sie den Dreien voraus und schwang beim Laufen sehr kokett mit den Hüften. Ron machte Stieraugen und Hermine knuffte ihn in die Seite. Harry musste sich daraufhin ein Lachen verkneifen.

Die Schwester führte die jungen Leute an ein Bett in der Ecke, auf dem eine alte Frau mit violetten Haaren saß.

„Mrs. Graberfruit!", sprach die Schwester die Frau laut an, die nicht reagierte. „Besuch für Sie!"

Die Frau reagierte immer noch nicht.

„Ihr müsst etwas lauter mit ihr sprechen, sie hört nicht gut." Und mit gesenkter Stimme fügte die Schwester noch hinzu: „Und kommt ihr besser nicht zu nah."

Dann schwang sie ihre Hüften wieder zum Schwesternzimmer und ließ die Drei stehen.

Hermine sah Harry und Ron mit einem Blick an, der eindeutig sagte: Haltet euch raus, dann trat sie etwas näher an das Bett heran und rief:

„Hallo, Mrs. Graberfruit! Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Im nächsten Moment mussten sich die Drei ducken, denn die alte Frau hatte mit einer ungeahnten Geschwindigkeit plötzlich einen Pantoffel in der Hand, den sie nach den Besuchern warf.

„Wow, nur gut, dass sie scheinbar auch nicht mehr so gut sehen kann," meinte Ron und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Hermine schien etwas verwirrt, ließ sich aber so schnell nicht aus dem Konzept bringen.

„Wir haben früher mal neben Ihnen gewohnt, erinnern Sie sich noch?", log sie und beobachtete die alte Frau jetzt sehr genau, ob sie wieder was werfen würde, doch die blieb diesmal ruhig sitzen und drehte den Kopf ein wenig. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und sah die drei Teenager abschätzend an.

„Ihr habt immer an meinem Lebkuchenhaus geknabbert," krächzte sie dann.

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich mit großen Augen an.

„Ähm, ja, genau," meinte Ron unsicher.

„Dabei hattet ihr solche Angst vor mir," die Alte grinste und sah dabei wirklich angsteinflößend aus.

„Sagt mal, hält die sich für so eine Hexe aus den alten Märchen?", flüsterte Harry den anderen zu. Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Ron sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Was für Märchen?"

„Oh, ja, wir hatten wirklich immer Angst vor Ihnen," richtete Hermine wieder das Wort an die alte Muggel, „aber wissen Sie, wir wollten Sie fragen, ob wir uns nicht ein wenig um Ihr Lebkuchenhaus kümmern sollen, so lange Sie hier sind."

„Die Zuckerfenster sind ganz beschlagen und der Schokoladenkamin muss dringend gereinigt werden," erzählte die Frau dann mit verklärtem Blick. „Außerdem sind schon große Löcher in der Lebkuchenwand."

Jetzt verdrehte Harry die Augen. Die Alte war echt verrückt.

Im nächsten Moment bekam er den zweiten Pantoffel an den Kopf.

„Verdreh nicht so die Augen, dummer Junge," keifte die Alte und begann sich im nächsten Moment die Haare zu raufen und mit den Füßen auf den Boden zu stampfen.

Hermine trat sofort einen Schritt näher an sie heran.

„Mrs. Graberfruit, Harry hat es nicht so gemeint! Beruhigen Sie sich doch wieder!" Sie warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ja, es tut mir leid, Mrs. Graberfruit," beeilte der sich zu sagen. „Kann ich das wieder gut machen, indem ich Ihre Haustüre aus Lakritze frisch streiche?" Harry hatte inzwischen Hermines Plan, in das Haus der Alten zu kommen und dort nach dem Medaillon zu suchen, durchschaut.

Ron hinter ihm, prustete verhalten vor Lachen, doch hörte die Alte das zum Glück nicht. Sie schien sich tatsächlich zu beruhigen und über den Vorschlag nachzudenken.

„Ja, mein Junge, das wäre tatsächlich sehr nett von dir," meinte sie dann mit ihrer krächzigen Stimme. „Ihr wisst ja, wo ich wohne. Im großen Wald, auf der Lichtung, hinter den sieben Bergen."

Ron musste sich wegdrehen, damit sie sein Lachen nicht sehen konnte und auch Harry musste schwer mit sich ringen, um nicht loszulachen. Auch Hermine hatte ein verdächtiges Zucken im Gesicht.

„Der Schlüssel liegt in meiner Schublade," fuhr die vermeintliche Märchen-Hexe fort. „Er ist aus feinstem Karamell, also nascht ihn nicht weg, bevor ihr ankommt!"

„Ganz sicher nicht," sagte Hermine, die ihre Gesichtsmuskeln heldenhaft unter Kontrolle hatte und trat auf das Nachtschränkchen zu.

Doch bevor Hermine den Schlüssel, der aus schlichtem Messing bestand, aus der Schublade nehmen konnte, hatte die Alte ihr schon mit ihrem Gehstock in die Kniekehlen geschlagen. Harry fing Hermine auf und zog sie dann wieder aus der Reichweite der Alten, die gar nicht zu bemerken schien, was sie gerade getan hatte.

Hermine löste sich aus Harry Griff und ging mit schnellen Schritten noch mal zu dem Nachtschränkchen, nahm den Schlüssel heraus und zog die beiden Jungen dann hinter sich her, weg von der verrückten Alten.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Graberfruit!", rief sie noch über die Schulter hinweg.

„Na, von wegen, das würde kein lustiger Besuch werden," kicherte Ron noch vor sich hin, als sie schon wieder auf dem Weg nach unten waren.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny kannte inzwischen dieses Schloss recht gut. Kein Wunder, durchstöberte sie es jetzt doch schon seit mehreren Tagen fast ununterbrochen. Sie liebte dieses Gebäude, seine geheimen Gänge und Treppen, die sprechenden Portraits und Geister. Ein wenig wunderte sie sich ja schon darüber, dass ihr all das keine Angst machte, waren das doch Phänomene, die ihr eigentlich ganz und gar nicht vertraut sein sollten. Zauberei, Magie, Hexen…all das sagte ihr eigentlich gar nichts und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, als wäre all das ein Teil von ihr.

Wenn ihr Zauberstab mal wieder Funken spuckte oder plötzlich Wasser sprudeln ließ, wo vorher keines gewesen war, dann fand sie das keineswegs verwunderlich, sondern etwas tief in ihr drinnen wusste, dass diese Dinge zu ihrem Leben dazu gehörten. Und nach und nach lernte sie auch, ihren Stab Dinge geschehen zu lassen, wie sie es wollte und nicht so spontan.

Auch die Menschen um sie herum, kamen ihr alle so vor, als würde sie sie schon seit Ewigkeiten kennen, obwohl ihr ihre Gesichter so rein gar nichts sagen wollten. In Ordnung, wenn sie dem glauben konnte, was ihr alle erzählten, war dieses Gefühl des Kennens ganz normal, weil sie all diese Leute wirklich einmal gekannt hatte. Dass sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte, schien dafür zwar eine passable Antwort zu sein, doch hatte sie gar nicht das Gefühl, irgendetwas vergessen zu haben. Es war mehr als merkwürdig, aber Ginny wollte sich darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Wobei, ein Gedanke wollte sich einfach nicht vertreiben lassen, nämlich der, dass sie vor ein paar Tagen noch einen Freund gehabt haben sollte. Diesen netten Jungen mit der Brille, der ihr immer davon erzählte, was sie alles schon zusammen erlebt hatten. Sie fand diese Geschichten sehr amüsant, konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen, dass sie wirklich all das gemacht haben sollte. Aber sie mochte den Jungen, Harry, er war freundlich zu ihr und hatte so schöne Augen. Sie dachte viel an ihn.

Während Ginny so vor sich hin träumte und durch die Gänge stromerte kam sie an einer offenen Tür vorbei.

„Da wird doch der Hippogreif in der Pfanne verrückt!", hörte sie eine wütende Stimme poltern. „Was denkt dieser Junge sich eigentlich?"

„Ich denke, dass er eine ganz eigene Mission verfolgt, die der unseren nicht mal so unähnlich ist," antwortete eine andere, ruhigere Stimme.

„Eine Mission? So so, will wohl Voldemort ganz allein zur Strecke bringen?", polterte die andere Stimme wieder. „Aber allein? Remus, wieso allein?"

„Ach, er kann sich doch denken, dass wir ihn erst gar nicht gehen lassen würden, aber du kennst ihn doch, Hagrid. Harry ist stur wie ein Esel und außerdem hat er uns wirklich schon oft genug bewiesen, dass er auf sich alleine aufpassen kann."

„Das is wohl wahr, aber gefährlich is es trotzdem. Habt ihr eigentlich jetzt schon nen Verdacht, wer der Verräter hier im Schloss ist?"

„Nein, die Befragungen laufen noch, aber bisher hat sich niemand verdächtig gemacht."

Ginny konnte ein resigniertes Seufzen hören, bevor die ruhigere Stimme, von diesem Remus, weitersprach:

„Schlimm genug, dass irgendwo auf Hogwarts ein Spion von Voldemort rumläuft, ist auch immer noch einer unserer besten Auroren verschwunden."

„Immer noch keine Spur von Kingsley?"

„Nichts."

Ginny konnte mit all dem, was da gesprochen wurde, nichts anfangen, deshalb lief sie schließlich weiter. Sie wollte die Hauselfen in der Küche besuchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nellie war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer Selbst und schlich sich mit hängen Schultern und dunklen Ringen unter den Augen durch die Gänge.

Polly hatte sich inzwischen von ihrem Schrecken wieder erholt und tollte wie eh und je durch das Schloss und über die Wiesen, konnte damit ihr Frauchen aber nicht von ihren düsteren Gedanken abbringen, wie sie es früher immer geschafft hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil versank das Muggel-Mädchen immer mehr in ihren düsteren Gedanken. Sie hatte es sogar aufgegeben, lange Briefe an ihre Familie zu schreiben. Was hätte sie denn auch schreiben sollen? _‚Liebe Mum, lieber Dad, es ist schrecklich! Meine besten Freundin hier hat wegen mir ihr Gedächtnis verloren und ein verrückter Zauberer versucht uns alle umzubringen…'_ Stattdessen las sie nur immer wieder die Briefe ihrer Eltern und betrachtete die Bilder, die Rosie und Lisa für sie gemalt hatten. Lisa hatte eine ganze Seite voller Eulen gezeichnet. Doch wenn sie diese Post betrachtete, wurden die Schmerzen auch nicht besser.

Um sich selber abzulenken, trainierte Nellie fast bis zur völligen Erschöpfung im Raum der Wünsche, saß nächtelang über neuen Zaubertränken und vergaß über ihren Schulaufgaben immer häufiger, an den Mahlzeiten teilzunehmen. Sie wurde immer dünner und die Einzige, mit der sie sich ab und zu mal unterhielt, war Winky, die Hauselfe.

Winky hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, Nellie morgens mit einer heißen Schokolade zu wecken und ihr dann, während sie die kleine Wohnung aufräumte, von all den Dingen zu erzählen, die so auf Hogwarts passierten. Nellie hörte ihr immer höflich zu, blieb aber verschlossen. Erst nachdem Winky ihr unterwürfig, aber streng, Vorwürfe darüber gemacht hatte, dass sie so wenig aß und kaum noch schlief, hatte Nellie endlich Worte dafür gefunden, all ihre Ängste und Selbstvorwürfe auszusprechen, die sie nun schon seit bald einer Woche plagten. Die kleine Elfe hatte ihr dabei ernsthaft zugehört und dann gesagt:

„Wisst Ihr, Misses Nellie, es gibt für alles was passiert, ein Wann und ein Wo, man kann daran nichts ändern und man kann sich dafür nicht die Schuld geben. Winky weiß das und hat auch lange gebraucht, um das zu verstehen."

Damit hatte das kleine Geschöpf Nellies Hand getätschelt, sie aufmunternd angelächelt und war dann wieder in die Küche verschwunden. Seit dem dachte Nellie immer wieder daran, dass es ein Wann und Wo für alles im Leben gibt, und nach und nach erkannte sie, dass sie sich nicht die Schuld für alles, was geschehen war, auf die eigenen Schultern laden konnte.

Es brauchte noch ein paar Tage, bevor Nellie soweit war, eines Abends bei Emil an die Tür zu klopfen. Erst hatte sie daran gedacht, zu Harry zu gehen, um sich bei ihm für ihr Benehmen zu entschuldigen, aber er war in letzter Zeit häufig nicht im Schloss und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich in diesem Moment gerade herumtrieb. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selber war, war sie sogar ein bisschen sauer auf ihn, weil er sie wieder einmal aus seinen Plänen ausschloss. Aber gut, das hatte sie wohl auch zum Teil sich selber zuzuschreiben. Doch Emil hatte sich immer um sie bemüht und sie war wirklich garstig zu ihm gewesen. Sie hatte jetzt schon seit Tagen außerhalb des Unterrichts kein Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt. Eigentlich wusste sie gar nicht, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte. Wahrscheinlich war er ziemlich sauer auf sie, weil sie all seine Vorschläge für Ausflüge abgelehnt hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er gar nichts mehr von ihr wissen, denn er hatte den Kontakt zu ihr inzwischen auf ein Minimum heruntergefahren.

So stand sie jetzt vor seiner Tür und zitterte vor Nervosität. Dann schüttelte Nellie über sich selber den Kopf. Was war bloß aus ihr geworden. Früher hätte sie nie Schiss davor gehabt, bei jemandem an die Tür zu klopfen. Sie musste ganz dringend wieder zu sich selber zurück finden.

Also hob sie die Hand und klopfte kräftig an die Tür. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang ertappte sie sich dabei, dass sie hoffte, er wäre gar nicht da, dann hörte sie Schritte hinter der Tür und im nächsten Moment stand er vor ihr.

Emil war zuerst wie vom Donner gerührt, als er erkannte, wer da vor seiner Tür stand, dann empfand er Erleichterung und im nächsten Moment unbändige Freude. Er grinste breit und seine blauen Augen begannen zu funkeln, als Nellie sein Lächeln genauso fröhlich erwiderte. Jetzt würde alles wieder gut werden.

„Hast du Lust auf ein bisschen Wintersport?", fragte er mit einem frechen Grinsen und eine halbe Stunde später hatte er das Treppenhaus in eine Skipiste mit feinstem Pulverschnee verwandelt, die die Beiden auf Snowboards hinunter fegten. Es war wieder genauso wie vor dem Angriff. Auch Polly war dabei und rutschte quietschfidel durch den Schnee.

Nur einen Moment lang verdüsterte sich Emils Laune, als ihm sein Auftrag wieder einfiel. Er hatte vor zwei Tagen eine Entscheidung getroffen, hatte sich aus seiner schlechten Laune heraus breit schlagen lassen. Jetzt bereute er es fast, doch sah er keinen Grund, alles wieder rückgängig zu machen. Gefühle durften ihm dieses Mal nicht im Weg stehen. Diesmal nicht! Er war schon zu weit gekommen, als dass er wieder umkehren könnte. Er hatte den Klatscher ins Spiel geschlagen, jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Harry, Ron und Hermine standen in dem verwahrlosten Haus und schwitzten. Ihre Gesichter waren staubverschmiert und die Kleider grau vom Schmutz.

Sie hatten das ganze Haus nach dem Medaillon durchsucht, waren aber nur auf jede Menge Katzen und Müll gestoßen. Diese alte Frau wurde ihnen immer unsympathischer, wenn das nach den Attacken im Krankenhaus überhaupt noch möglich war.

Die Adresse hatten sie an dem Informationsschalter im Sankt Mungos bekommen, nachdem sie der grauhaarigen Hexe erklärt hatten, dass sie sich um das Haus der Patientin kümmern sollten. Die Drei hatten bis zum Wochenende gewartet, bevor sie sich auf dem Weg zu dem Haus der alten Märchen-Hexe gemacht hatten, um nicht noch mehr Ärger zu bekommen.

Moody hatte sie stundenlang in seinem Büro festgehalten und sich geweigert, sie zu entlassen, bevor sie ihm nicht die absolute Wahrheit über ihren Ausflug erzählt hätten. Remus hatte intervenieren müssen, damit die drei Freunde nicht auch noch über Nacht hatten dort bleiben müssen, denn Harry hatte sich geweigert von seiner Suche nach den Horkruxen zu erzählen.

Slughorn hatte ihnen zusätzlich jede Menge Hausaufgaben aufgeladen, die allerdings zum größten Teil immer noch auf Vollendung warteten. Ron hatte sich die Haare gerauft, als er gesehen hatte, was er alles nachzuholen hatte. Hermine dagegen hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, alles in Rekordzeit zu erledigen und sogar noch Zeit genug gehabt, Harry einen Vortrag darüber zu halten, dass er doch nun wirklich langsam dem Orden von seiner Suche erzählen könnte.

„Wo hat diese Irre das Teil bloß hingepackt?", stöhnte Ron und wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn, wo er gleichzeitig einen grauen Streifen hinterließ.

„_Accio_ Medaillon," rief Hermine plötzlich mit gezücktem Zauberstab. „Warum hab ich da eigentlich nicht schon früher dran gedacht?"

„Na, das wüsste ich allerdings auch gerne," brummte Ron und sah sie dabei vorwurfsvoll an.

„Also ehrlich, ihr könntet ab und zu ruhig auch mal eine gute Idee haben," giftete sie zurück und sah sich dann im Raum um.

Und wirklich konnten sie einen Moment später ein Scheppern hören. Als jedoch trotzdem kein Medaillon auftauchte, das Scheppern dafür lauter wurde, folgten die Drei dem Geräusch und standen schließlich vor einem Blumentopf, der über den Boden auf die Teenager zugerutscht kam.

„Was zum Geier soll das denn sein?", fragte Harry und runzelte die Stirn.

Hermine hatte den Blumentopf aber schon geschnappt und ihn rigoros umgekippt, so dass die ganze Erde samt vertrocknetem Lorbeer auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich landete.

„Das fällt hier ohnehin nicht mehr auf," meinte sie dazu, sah aber nicht ganz so überzeugend aus, wie sie klang.

Dann kniete sie sich hin und schob mit beiden Händen die Erde zur Seite, bis sie schließlich auf etwas Festes stieß.


	33. Chapter 33

Kapitel 33:

Nellie sprang hin und her, wich aus, schlug zu, wich wieder aus und wand sich wie eine Katze um ihren Gegner herum. Sie powerte sich selber immer weiter, bis ihre Beine so müde waren, dass sie unter ihr nachgaben und sie schnaufend sitzen blieb. Sie gönnte sich an diesem Abend keine Pause. Sie brauchte heute das Gefühl, an ihre körperlichen Grenzen zu kommen. Es tat gut, sich selber wieder zu spüren.

Ihr Trainer stand vor ihr und sah sie anerkennend an.

Er sagte aber nichts.

Er sagte nie etwas.

Das hatte Nellie sich so gewünscht. Sie konnte es nicht haben, wenn andere ihr ständig sagten, was sie zu tun oder zu lassen hatte. Aber sie wusste auch ohne Worte, dass ihr Trainer mit ihren Fortschritten in der Selbstverteidigung sehr zufrieden war, auch wenn er eigentlich nur eine Illusion war.

Seit zwei Tagen trieb die junge Frau sich nun schon selber über ihre Schmerzgrenze hinaus. Seit zwei Tagen trainierte sie fast ununterbrochen im Raum der Wünsche. Mal alleine, mal mit einem Trainer. Es gab drei Trainer. Einer brachte ihr bei, wie sie im Notfall mit den Waffen, die sie immer bei sich trug, den größtmöglichen Schaden anrichten konnte. Der Zweite zeigte ihr, wie sie sich bei einem Angriff auch ohne diese Waffen sinnvoll verteidigen konnte. Und den dritten hatte sie sich gewünscht, wenn sie mal Lust auf etwas Tai Chi hatte. Doch das kam eher selten vor. Außerdem hatte sie in dieser Entspannungstechnik auch so schon genug Erfahrung, dass sie eigentlich niemanden brauchte, aber es war manchmal ganz nett, Gesellschaft zu haben.

Vor zwei Tagen hatte sie das erste Mal wieder bei Harry und den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gesessen und eine herbe Enttäuschung erlebt. Wieder einmal hatte sie erfahren müssen, dass sie ausgeschlossen worden war, dass Harry ihr seine Pläne verheimlichte. Nellie war fuchsteufelswild geworden. Ihre gerade erst wieder erlangte Lebensfreude hatte erst zu kokeln begonnen, bevor sie schließlich in einem Flächenbrand vernichtet worden war.

Sie hatten zu fünft am Kamin gesessen und sich so laut gefetzt, dass die wenigen anderen Schüler das Weite gesucht hatten. Nellie hatte nicht schlecht Lust gehabt, ihre Position als „Lehrerin" auszunutzen und allen Anwesenden Strafarbeiten zu verpassen, dass sie im Rentenalter noch daran sitzen würden.

„Ihr seid doch alle miteinander ein Pack selbstgefälliger, verlogener Dumpfbacken!", hatte Nellie gebrüllt.

Hermine hatte entsetzt den Kopf geschüttelt und Ginny irritiert die Augen aufgerissen.

„Von wegen, wir sind Freunde, einen Scheiß sind wir! Rutscht mir doch allesamt den Buckel runter!" Und damit war sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt und direkt in ihre Wohnung, wo Polly in trauter Harmonie mit Arnold, dem Minimuff von Ginny, kuschelte. Nellie verdrehte nur die Augen und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Emil würde sie verstehen. Er verstand sie immer. Also hatte sie bei ihm ihren Ärger abgelassen. Natürlich hatte sie nichts von dem Medaillon gesagt, wegen dem der ganze Streit eigentlich erst entbrannt war, so viel Anstand hatte sie dann doch noch. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, bedeutete ihr Harry immer noch viel zu viel, als dass sie sein Vertrauen missbrauchen würde.

Aber Emil hatte genauso reagiert, wie Nellie es in diesem Moment gebraucht hatte. Er hatte sie wüten lassen, hatte ihr Vasen zum zertrümmern hingestellt und war dann mit ihr nach draußen gegangen, wo sie sich bei Wettläufen und auf Bäume klettern abreagieren konnte, und Nellie hatte entdeckt, dass diese körperliche Anstrengung ihr in solchen Momenten gut tat.

Emil war sehr bedrückt gewesen darüber, dass es Nellie so schlecht ging. Sie bedeutete ihm inzwischen sehr viel, auch wenn er sich das selber nicht eingestehen wollte. Es tat ihm leid, dass sie so unter dem Streit mit Harry und den anderen litt, auch wenn das seinen Plänen eigentlich gerade recht kam.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Harry hielt das Medaillon immer noch in der Hand, als er mit Ron und Hermine aus dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum stieg und sich erschöpft auf das Sofa plumpsen ließ.

Hermine hatte Brandblasen an den Händen und ging direkt weiter in Richtung Krankenflügel. Ron trottete ihr hinterher, nachdem er Harry noch einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

Nachdem Hermine den Blumentopf in dem katzenverseuchten Haus der alten Märchen-Tante umgekippt hatte, war tatsächlich das vermisste und so lange gesuchte Medaillon Salazar Slytherins zum Vorschein gekommen. Die Drei hatten eine Weile auf das Schmuckstück gestarrt, als könnte es jeden Moment vor ihren Augen wieder verschwinden, bevor Hermine es schließlich aufgehoben und ins Licht gehalten hatte.

„Ist es das, Harry?", hatte sie gefragt, das Medaillon dabei aber nicht aus den Augen gelassen.

Harry hatte es sehr genau gemustert und dann das Duplikat aus der Tasche gezogen, für das Dumbledore sein Leben gegeben hatte.

„Ja, das müsste es sein," hatte er geantwortet. Er war nervös gewesen und angespannt. War es diesmal wirklich das Echte? Aber das musste es sein!

Ron hatte die Nase gerümpft und gesagt:

„Also ehrlich, was machen wir jetzt damit? Ich muss dauernd an Dumbledores schwarze, verbrannte Hand denken!"

Auch Hermine hatte daraufhin einen skeptischen Ausdruck im Gesicht gehabt und das Schmuckstück dann wieder auf den Boden gleiten lassen.

„Am besten, wir bringen es gleich hier zu Ende," hatte sie mit fester Stimme gemeint und die Jungs dabei ernst angesehen. Harry hatte entschlossen genickt und seinen Zauberstab gezückt, Ron hatte sich angeschlossen.

Sie hatten alles sehr genau geplant. Das heißt, eigentlich hatte Hermine alles sehr genau geplant. Sie hatte wieder einmal die Zeit gefunden, neben all der anderen Arbeit, die sie hatte, auch noch nach Zauberformeln zu suchen, mit denen sie versuchen könnten, das Medaillon zu vernichten. Sie hatte sogar eine Liste angefertigt, mit allem, was sie ausprobieren wollte.

Es war sehr spät geworden, bis sie das Geheimnis des Medaillons endlich gelüftet hatten. Und eigentlich war es purer Zufall gewesen. Hermine hatte sich schon die Haare gerauft, als auch die letzte der von ihr herausgearbeiteten Zauberformeln nicht funktioniert hatte. Sie hatten es mit Feuer und ätzenden Substanzen versucht, mit einfachen bis komplizierten Öffnungszaubern, mit Flüssigkeiten, die Verborgenes offenbaren sollten und einem Zauberspruch, der Metall angeblich in Glas verwandeln sollte, aber alles, was dabei herauskam war, dass sich das Medaillon violett verfärbte. Öffnen ließ es sich auch weiterhin nicht und mit nach Hogwarts nehmen, um dort nach Hilfe zu fragen, kam auch für keinen der Drei in Frage. Es sollte hier und jetzt erledigt werden. Basta.

Bei all den Versuchen, die immer ermüdender wurden, bekamen sich die Drei auch noch in die Wolle. Ron stänkerte, weil es ihm zu lange dauerte und Hermine konterte, indem sie meinte, seine Hilfe sei ohnehin nicht von Bedeutung. Es war eine der üblichen Streitereien der Beiden, aber Harry konnte es nicht mehr ertragen und ließ die Zwei einfach sitzen, um sich was zum trinken zu holen. Als er zurückkam, gifteten sich Hermine und Ron immer noch an. Harry fiel dabei auf, je aggressiver die Wortgefechte seiner beiden besten Freunde wurden, desto heller leuchteten die Augen der winzigen, in das Medaillon eingearbeiteten, Schlange. Hermine und Ron schienen das nicht zu bemerken, ganz im Gegenteil schienen sie von ihrer Umgebung insgesamt nichts mehr mitzubekommen. Auch als Harry sie ansprach, reagierten die Beiden nicht. Es schien fast, als stünden sie unter einem Zauber. Stattdessen, wurde aus dem Leuchten ein grelles Strahlen und Harry wurde den Eindruck nicht los, dass sich die Schlange sogar zu räkeln begann. Was für ein seltsamer Zauber war das denn? Hatte das vielleicht noch mit dem Fluch zu tun, den der Schwarzmagier über den Anhänger gelegt hatte?

Geistesgegenwärtig schüttete Harry das Wasser aus seinem Glas den beiden keifenden Freunden mitten in die wutverzerrten Gesichter, die daraufhin Augen machten, als wären sie aus einem tiefen Schlaf geweckt worden. Sie sahen sich erst ungläubig an, bemerkten dann aber auch das Glühen, das von dem Medaillon ausging. Kleine Flammen leckten schon an dem Silber. Ron sprang sofort auf und schnappte sich eine nahe Vase, deren Inhalt er über dem Schmuckstück ausschüttete. Sein Zauberstab lag in einer Ecke, nachdem er ihn kurz zuvor in seiner Raserei nach seiner Freundin geworfen hatte. Das Medaillon zischte und fauchte, begann dann aber erst recht lichterloh zu brennen. Hermine war vor Schreck wie gelähmt, an den Händen bildeten sich schon Brandblasen und sie musste von den Jungen weg gezerrt werden, bevor sie sich noch schlimmer verletzen konnte.

Sie brauchten eine halbe Stunde, um das Feuer mit vereinter Magie zu löschen. Als sich der Qualm dann verzogen hatte, lag der schwere Anhänger schwarz verkohlt, aber mit einem tiefen Sprung vor ihnen. Die Schlange, die sich vorher noch so unheimlich darauf gewunden hatte, war verschwunden.

Die Drei konnten sich eine weitere halbe Stunde lang nicht darauf einigen, ob es ungefährlich sei, das Medaillon zu berühren und ob es nun endgültig zerstört wäre. Harry hatte die Diskussion nicht länger ausgehalten und den Anhänger einfach aufgehoben und geöffnet. Doch er war nichts darin gewesen. Die beiden Hälften, in die normalerweise Fotos gesteckt werden konnten, waren leer. Harry klappte das Schmuckstück wieder zu, sah seine Freunde herausfordernd an und stand dann auf. Hermine hatte den Mund schon zu einer Bemerkung geöffnet, schloss ihn dann aber wieder und folgte Harry und Ron zum Kamin, um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

So richtig freuen konnte Harry sich eigentlich nicht darüber, dass nun ein weiterer der vermaledeiten Horkruxe augenscheinlich zerstört war. Viel zu sehr beschäftigten ihn jetzt wieder die drei verbleibenden Stücke. Die Schlange, die Tasse und dann noch Voldemort selber. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo er diese Tasse finden sollte…es gab nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, diese monströse Schlange zu erwischen.

Mit dem Kopf voll solcher Sorgen war Harry kaum in der Lage, sich am nächsten Tag auf irgendwelche Gespräche zu konzentrieren. Es war Sonntag und überall um ihn herum plapperten die anderen Schüler fröhlich über Schokofroschkarten und andere Pillepalle, während er sich den Kopf zerbrach, wie er die Welt retten konnte. Das kam ihm selber so makaber vor, dass er über den Gedanken trocken lachen musste.

„Was gibt es denn da zu lachen, Harry?", Ginny saß vor ihm und sah ihn böse an. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte, geschweige denn mitbekommen, von was sie gerade erzählt hatte.

„Entschuldige bitte," sagte er deshalb und lächelte sie an.

Er wusste seit dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade nicht mehr, wie er mit Ginny umgehen sollte. Er hatte lange Gespräche mit ihr darüber geführt, was sie einmal verbunden hatte, aber es erschien ihm irgendwie falsch, ihr weiterhin so nah zu kommen, wie vor dem Angriff. Er spürte oft in sich den Wunsch, ihre Hand zu nehmen, oder sie zu umarmen, doch hatte er sich vorgenommen, es ihr zu überlassen, ob sie auch jetzt noch mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Nun, bisher hatte sie sich anscheinend noch nicht entschieden, denn sie war zwar oft in seiner Nähe, hielt sich aber betont auf Distanz. Harry vermisste sie sehr.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Harry versuchte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich sagte, dass McGonagall dir ausrichten lässt, dass der Zaubereiminister jetzt schon dreimal nach dir gefragt hat," antwortete sie schließlich. „Sie schien darüber nicht gerade erfreut zu sein."

Harry fiel sein Gespräch mit dem Minister vom Sommer wieder ein, das so abrupt unterbrochen worden war. Doch hatte er nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, es in nächster Zeit zu beenden. Auch hatte er keine Lust, für diesen Mann zu arbeiten, nicht nachdem immer noch unschuldige Hexen und Zauberer verhaftet wurden. Erst vorgestern war wieder ein Bericht im Tagespropheten erschienen, dass nach Fortescue, dem Eisverkäufer aus der Winkelgasse, wegen Verdacht der Spionage gesucht würde. So ein Humbug!

„Der kann mir den Buckel runterrutschen," meinte Harry nur und schob den Stapel Hausaufgaben, an dem er vorher noch gearbeitet hatte, zur Seite.

„Das hab ich ihr auch gesagt," erwiderte Ginny fröhlich und zwinkerte Harry verschmitzt zu, als sie aufstand und durch das Portraitloch verschwand.

Harry sah ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher. Auch wenn ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht worden war, war Ginny doch Gott sei Dank immer noch die Selbe geblieben.

Am Nachmittag war Harry dann Nellie über den Weg gelaufen, die mit Polly auf der Schulter und einem Satz Golfschläger unterm Arm auf dem Weg zur Eingangshalle war. Harry hatte einen Moment gestutzt, als sie mit strahlendem Gesicht auf ihn zu gekommen war.

„Mensch, dich hab ich ja seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen!", rief sie und tippte ihm mit den Schlägern spielerisch gegen die Brust, bevor sie ihn stürmisch umarmte.

Harry blieb die Spucke weg. War sie in letzter Zeit immer sehr griesgrämig und übellaunig gewesen, erkannte er jetzt wieder die Freundin in ihr, die er damals im Park kennen gelernt hatte. Doch ihr Lachen war ansteckend und so wirbelte er sie grinsend einmal im Kreis herum. Nellie quietschte vor Freude. Polly krallte sich an Nellies Jacke fest und sträubte die Nackenhaare.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich hinter der kalten Fassade doch tatsächlich immer noch ein Mensch verbirgt," sagte er und setzte sie wieder auf den Boden.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du dich noch an mich erinnern würdest," konterte sie und bereute es sofort. Sie war viel zu gut gelaunt, um ihrem Freund Vorwürfe zu machen. „Aber Schwamm drüber, komm, sattel die Pferde und begleite mich."

Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn, folgte ihr aber dann nach draußen, wo Emil und Hagrid schon auf sie warteten. Hagrid strahlte, als er Harry erkannte und patschte den Jungen mit einer Pranke auf die Schulter, dass der in die Knie ging.

„Schön, alle da, dann kanns ja losgehen", polterte der Halbriese und nahm sich einen Golfschläger von Nellie.

Es wurde ein vergnüglicher Nachmittag, an dem Nellie wieder entdeckte, wie vertraut Harry ihr doch war. Sie spürte wieder diese Nähe, die sie Beide schon damals verbunden hatte, die sie aber irgendwann zwischendurch verloren hatten. Einen Moment lang stimmte sie dieser Gedanke traurig, aber dann verdrängte sie das und genoss einfach die Zeit mit ihm.

Als Nellie und Harry nach dem Spiel gemeinsam wieder zum Schloss liefen, erzählte Harry ihr von seiner Suche nach dem Medaillon und Nellie spürte einen Stich in sich, der sehr weh tat. Sie sagte aber nichts. Harry schien es aber zu spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist denn los? Du bist auf einmal wieder so still."

Nellie starrte auf ihre Füße, während sie die Stufen zur Eingangshalle hoch lief.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mir nichts davon gesagt hast," antwortete sie. Sie wollte ehrlich zu ihm sein.

„Du hast doch die ganze Zeit mit Warthrow rum gehangen, außerdem warst du ja gar nicht mehr ansprechbar gewesen. Ich hab dich kaum noch gesehen." Harry hatte versucht, seiner Stimme etwas Neutrales zu geben, spürte aber gleichzeitig, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht gerade die richtigen Worte gewählt hatte.

Nellie starrte weiter auf ihre Sneakers und ließ seine Worte eine Weile auf sich wirken.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht," meinte sie dann und blieb stehen. „Es ging mir wirklich schlecht, weißt du?" Sie wollte weiterreden, ihm von ihren Gefühlen erzählen, doch blieben ihr die Worte im Hals stecken.

Harry war neben ihr stehen geblieben und sah sie jetzt ernst an.

„Ich weiß," sagte er nur.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dir das sagen sollte."

„Du kannst mir alles erzählen, Nellie, ich dachte, das wüsstest du."

Nellie sah ihn lange an und versuchte sich darüber klar zu werden, warum sie ihm nicht einfach alles erzählen konnte. Von den Selbstvorwürfen, ihrer Angst, der Panik, ihrem Training. Was hielt sie denn zurück? Er war die ganze Zeit am Grimmauldplatz wie ein Bruder für sie gewesen, doch jetzt stand sie hier vor ihm und wusste nicht, wie sie mit ihm reden sollte. Was war passiert?

„Das dachte ich auch," sagte sie dann. „Ach, ich weiß auch nicht."

Damit hatte sie sich umgedreht und war weiter gegangen. Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und folgte ihr dann. Zu seiner Verwunderung war sie direkt zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gelaufen.

„Zeigst du mir dieses Medaillon?", fragte sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame und drehte sich wieder zu ihm.

„Natürlich, wenn du magst," antwortete Harry.

Als sie vor dem Kamin saßen und Nellie den schweren Anhänger in den Händen drehte, spürte sie wieder Wut in sich aufkeimen. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten ihr gerade erzählt, wie sie erst den Schwarzmagier, dann diese verrückte Muggel und schließlich das Medaillon gefunden und zerstört hatten. Nellie biss die Zähne zusammen, so sehr brodelte es in ihr.

„Wahnsinn," meinte Ginny gerade, die auch aufmerksam gelauscht hatte. „Und das habt ihr alles alleine herausgefunden?"

In dem Moment war Nellie schließlich doch der Kragen geplatzt.

„Natürlich haben sie das alleine herausgefunden!", grollte sie. „Müssen sie ja, wenn sie sonst niemanden um Hilfe fragen wollen!"

Harry starrte sie entsetzt an.

„Du weißt doch, dass niemand sonst davon wissen soll," meinte Hermine mit betont ruhiger Stimme. Tatsächlich waren sie alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum, weil alle anderen beim Abendessen saßen. Die Fünf hatten diesen Moment gewählt, um ungestört einen Moment lang reden zu können.

„Ach ne," giftete Nellie sie an. „Wäre ich ja nie drauf gekommen!"

„Was hast du denn grad wieder für ein Problem?", mischte sich dann Ron mit ein.

„Was für ein Problem? Es hat mal eine Zeit gegeben, und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist das noch gar nicht mal so lange her, da hattet ihr uns in eure Pläne auch mit einbezogen!" Nellie zeigte auf Ginny, die erschrocken den Kopf einzog. „Auch wenn du dich da nicht mehr dran erinnerst. Aber ich bin es leid, schon wieder ausgeschlossen zu werden!"

„Wir schließen dich nicht aus," versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. „ Ich hab's dir doch schon gesagt, du warst ja kaum noch ansprechbar!"

„Wenn es dir wichtig gewesen wäre, hättest du mich trotzdem angesprochen!" Nellie wurde immer lauter. „Und ich hab dir auch schon gesagt, dass es mir sehr schlecht ging, aber das scheinst du ja auch nicht bemerkt zu haben!"

Ein paar Schüler kamen gerade durch das Portraitloch herein und machten geschockte Gesichter, als sie sahen, wie Miss Carols vier Gryffindors anschrie.

„Ihr seid doch alle miteinander ein Pack selbstgefälliger, verlogener Dumpfbacken!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Auch jetzt, zwei Tage nach dem Streit, hatte Nellie noch keine Lust, sich wieder mit Harry zu versöhnen, auch wenn er ihr zwei oder dreimal auf dem Gang begegnet war. Er hatte ganz eindeutig das Gespräch mit ihr gesucht, doch hatte sie ihn links liegen lassen.

Die Einzige, die ihre Gefühle zu verstehen schien, war Winky. Und auch Ginny schien auf ihrer Seite zu sein.

„Ich hab eigentlich keine Ahnung, warum dieses kaputte Medaillon so wichtig für euch ist, aber ich finde es auch doof, wenn Harry und die anderen dich ausschließen," hatte sie gesagt. Nellie verbrachte wieder mehr Zeit mit ihr, wobei sie bei Ginny immer mehr den Verdacht hatte, dass sie etwas beschäftigte. Wenn die beiden jungen Frauen gemeinsam durchs Schloss streiften und dabei Emil begegneten, benahm Ginny sich irgendwie seltsam. Sie wurde unruhig und hielt es nicht sehr lange in seiner Gesellschaft aus, bevor sie sich unter irgendeinem Vorwand entschuldigte und verschwand. Nellie neckte Emil ganz gerne damit, dass Ginny sich vielleicht in ihn verliebt hätte, doch fand der das gar nicht so lustig.

Am Mittwochmorgen, als Winky gerade erst in die Küche zurückgekehrt war und Nellie ihre Sachen für den Unterricht zusammenpackte, klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Als sie öffnete, stand Ginny vor ihr und hielt etwas in der Hand, dass Nellie nicht erkennen konnte. Um diese Jahreszeit war es morgens noch sehr dunkel und die Fackeln auf dem Flur spendeten nur spärliches Licht. Aber Ginny schien furchtbar aufgeregt.

„Ginny," hatte sich Nellie gewundert. „Was ist los?"

„Kann ich rein kommen?" Ginny wirkte nervös und sah sich immer wieder um, als hätte sie Angst verfolgt zu werden.

„Klar, komm rein."

Ginny trat in das kleine Wohn- und Schlafzimmer, blickte sich kurz um und trat dann an den Kamin, wo sie sich die Hände etwas wärmte. Den Gegenstand, den sie vorher noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, hatte sie auf einen Tisch gelegt, der neben der Tür stand. Als Nellie ihn betrachtete, erkannte sie ihn sofort.

„Wo hast du das Buch denn her?", fragte sie und nahm das kleine braune Notizbuch zur Hand, das sie das letzte Mal im Sommer am Grimmauldplatz gesehen hatte. Sie blätterte es durch und erkannte die krakelige Handschrift von Harrys Vater, James Potter.

„Das hab ich im Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden. Ich glaube, Harry hat es dort mal liegen lassen," sagte Ginny und wirkte wieder nervös. „An irgendetwas erinnert mich dieses Buch, aber ich komme nicht drauf, an was!"

Nellie sah ihre Freundin verwirrt an und trat dann zu ihr.

„Wie meinst du das, es erinnert dich an etwas?"

Nellie setzte sich auf das Sofa und Ginny setzte sich neben sie. Sie knetete ihre Hände und vermied es, das Buch in Nellies Händen anzusehen.

„Als ich es gefunden habe, war ich einfach nur neugierig, was das wohl ist. Als ich drin gelesen hab, konnte ich damit gar nichts anfangen, aber es hat mir Angst gemacht. Es ist, als ob es in meinem Kopf Bilder auslöst, die hinter einem Schleier verborgen sind. Ich kann sie nicht erkennen, aber sie sind da und lassen mir keine Ruhe mehr."

Nellie blätterte das Büchlein noch mal durch, doch war es noch genau das gleiche Buch wie damals und sie hatte nie etwas Derartiges dabei empfunden. Vielleicht, weil sie keine Hexe war?

„Hast du Harry oder jemand anderem davon erzählt?"

„Nein," meinte Ginny und Nellie konnte Tränen in ihren Augen erkennen. „Ich dachte, ich bilde mir das nur ein. Ich habe bei vielen Sachen, die ich sehe, so ein ähnliches Gefühl. Vieles kommt mir so vor, als müsste ich es kennen, aber bei diesem Buch ist es unheimlich."

Nellie wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte und legte Ginny nur eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Was mir aber am meisten Angst macht," fuhr Ginny schließlich fort und Nellie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie jetzt das erfahren sollte, was ihre Freundin in letzter Zeit so beschäftigt hatte, „ist, dass ich das gleiche beängstigende Gefühl spüre, wenn ich Professor Warthrow begegne." Ginny sah Nellie jetzt mit großen Augen an, als würde sie hoffen, dass das Muggel-Mädchen ihr erklären könnte, was das zu bedeuten hätte.

Nellie dachte nach, konnte sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen.

„Vielleicht sollten…"

In diesem Moment klopfte es erneut an Nellies Tür. Sie stand auf und als sie die Tür öffnete, stand da Emil mit einem Frühstücks-Tablett, das er mit seinem Zauberstab neben sich schweben ließ. Bei seinem Anblick sprang Ginny auf, grüßte ihn kurz und stahl sich dann an ihm vorbei in den Gang hinaus.

„Komm ich grad ungelegen?", fragte er und sah Ginny mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinterher.

„Hm," Nellie konnte Ginnys Reaktion jetzt nachvollziehen, aber nicht verstehen. Sie wollte genauer über das nachdenken, was Ginny ihr gerade erzählt hatte. Doch das ginge besser, wenn sie endlich was in den Bauch bekäme, sie hatte mächtigen Hunger. Also zog sie Emil herein und schloss hinter ihm die Tür.

Emil ließ das Tablett auf den Tisch sinken, auf dem Ginny das Notizbuch abgelegt hatte, das jetzt auf dem Sofa lag, und drehte sich dann zu Nellie um. Ohne Umschweife nahm er sie in den Arm und sah sie dann mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Happy Birthday!", lachte er und drückte ihr einfach einen Kuss mitten auf den Mund.

Nellie war völlig von den Socken und wusste einen Moment lang gar nicht, wie ihr geschah. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie hatte Geburtstag! Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können? Und woher wusste Emil davon? Sie hatte niemandem davon erzählt!

Doch bevor sie sich noch weiter Gedanken machen konnte, hatte Emil schon eine Geburtstagstorte heraufbeschworen, mit 19 Kerzen und dazu einen kleinen Stapel Geschenke. Nellie jedoch hatte auf einmal gar keine Augen mehr für Geschenke oder Torte, sondern konnte den Blick nicht mehr von diesen strahlenden blauen Augen nehmen, die sie immer noch schelmisch anfunkelten. Sie spürte ein Kribbeln im Bauch, gleichzeitig wurden ihre Knie weich und sie schien in dem Blau von Emils Augen zu versinken. Oder kam ihr das nur so vor, weil sie immer näher kamen? Nellie spürte, wie zärtliche Hände sie umfassten und noch näher zogen. Sie fühlte einen warmen Körper, an den sie sich anlehnen konnte und weiche Finger, die ihre Wangen berührten. Alles Weitere war liebkosende Nähe.


	34. Chapter 34

Kapitel 34:

Viel Zeit war vergangen, seit Harry das Medaillon letztendlich gefunden und zerstört hatte. Viel Zeit, in der viel geschehen war.

Harry hatte einem Gespräch mit dem Zaubereiminister nicht länger aus dem Weg gehen können und hatte sich eines Morgens mit ihm konfrontiert gesehen, als Moody ihn in sein Büro zitiert hatte. Es war ein knappes Gespräch gewesen, in dem Harry unmissverständlich seinen Unwillen gegenüber jeglichen Angeboten aus dem Ministerium ausgedrückt und sich dann wieder an seine Schularbeiten begeben hatte. Es war eine Schande gewesen, auch nur eine halbe Stunde dafür verschwendet zu haben, mit Scrimgeour zusammengetroffen zu sein. Dieser Ansicht war Hermine auch gewesen, weshalb sie in der Bücherei auf ihn gewartet und ihn ohne Umschweife wieder an die Arbeit geschickt hatte.

Nellie hatte sich viele Gedanken über die Verbindung zwischen Ginny, Emil und dem Notizbuch von Harrys Vater gemacht, war jedoch zu keinem eindeutigen Ergebnis gekommen. Das konnte auch damit zusammenhängen, dass ihre Gedanken die meiste Zeit mit anderem beschäftigt gewesen waren. Es hatte sich ziemlich schnell herumgesprochen, dass Miss Carols und Professor Warthrow eine Affäre hatten und so hatte sie sich in der ersten Zeit gegen einige Anspielungen von Seiten sowohl der Schüler als auch der Lehrer erwehren müssen. Professor McGonagall hatte keinen Hehl aus ihrem Missfallen dieser Verbindung gemacht und hatte mehr als nur einmal auf Nellie eingeredet, ohne größeren Erfolg. Sie stand zu ihren Gefühlen, fühlte sich wohl in Emils Nähe und zeigte allen Angriffen stur die Stirn. Außerdem litt weder ihre Arbeit als „Lehrerin", noch ihre Abiturvorbereitungen darunter, also sollten die Leute doch reden. Nur, was es mit Ginny auf sich hatte, konnte Nellie sich nicht erklären. Erschwerend hinzu kam noch, dass ihre Freundin sich seit jenem Morgen von ihr zurückgezogen hatte. Nellie hatte das Gespräch mit ihr mehrmals gesucht, doch war Ginny ihr ausgewichen. Tatsächlich kam es Nellie so vor, als würde sich Ginny jetzt auch vor ihr fürchten. Das konnte sie sich nun ganz und gar nicht erklären.

Mit Harry war Nellie im Laufe der Zeit zu einer unausgesprochenen, stillschweigenden Vereinbarung gelangt. Sie hatten nicht mehr über ihren Streit gesprochen, begegneten sich aber in einer freundlichen, höflichen Art und Weise, die bei weitem nicht dem nahe kam, was sie früher verbunden hatte, die aber von Beiden als angenehmer empfunden wurde, als die vorherige eisige Ablehnung. Sie trafen sich hin und wieder auf den Gängen, wechselten ein paar Sätze miteinander und fühlten sich im Grunde ihres Herzens um einen wichtigen Teil ihres Lebens betrogen.

Was Polly angeht, so wurde aus dem frechen Haustier immer mehr ein freches Wildtier, denn das Frettchen wuselte immer öfter mit Arnold und Pig über die Schlossgründe oder durch den Verbotenen Wald. Nellie machte sich um ihre kleine Freundin keine Sorgen, hatte Polly doch wirklich genug Übung darin, unwillkommene Begegnungen in die Flucht zu schlagen. Und abends, wenn Nellie erschöpft und mit rauchendem Kopf in ihre Wohnung kam, war Polly meist auch da, um ihrem Frauchen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Das Frettchen schien aber auch weiterhin genau zu spüren, wann Nellie es in ihrer Nähe brauchte. So war sie an einem Nachmittag nach dem Mittagessen genau in dem Moment erschienen, als Nellie einmal mehr eine Moralpredigt von McGonagall hatte ertragen müssen. Emil war nicht da gewesen, um sie in dem Moment aufzufangen und so war Nellie mit Polly durchs Schloss geschlichen, hatte Schülern heimlich Streiche gespielt und vor lauter verhaltenem Lachen schließlich völlig vergessen, warum sie vorher noch so traurig gewesen war.

Ginny hatte sich inzwischen an ihre Rolle als Schülerin einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gewöhnt. Sie arbeitete verbissen, lernte ihr altes Leben wieder kennen und vermied, wo sie konnte, jede nähere Begegnung mit Emil Warthrow. Und damit auch mit Nellie, die ihr als Freundin in letzter Zeit sehr wichtig geworden war, von der sie aber jetzt nicht mehr wusste, wie weit sie ihr vertrauen konnte. Schließlich war sie offensichtlich mit diesem Warthrow zusammen und wie objektiv konnte sie ihm gegenüber denn dann noch sein? Denn Ginny war sich inzwischen sicher, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Seit Wochen schon trug sie dieses Gefühl mit sich herum, hatte es gedreht und gewendet und von allen Seiten betrachtet, um herauszufinden, was es nun genau war, was sie an ihm störte. Nach langer Grübelei war sie nun zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass er und dieses braune Buch, das sie im Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden hatte, in irgendeiner Weise miteinander zusammenhingen. Sie hatte sich den Kopf zermartert, um darauf zu kommen, was sie vielleicht einmal über diese Beiden gewusst haben könnte, konnte sich aber beim besten Willen an nichts erinnern. Und so hatte sie schließlich begonnen, Warthrow nachzuspionieren. Wann immer sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, schlich sie ihm nach, horchte unauffällig an seiner Bürotüre oder beobachtete ihn, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass er alleine war. Bisher hatte sie auf diese Weise noch nichts Verdächtiges über ihn herausgefunden, wenn man es als unverdächtig betrachten konnte, dass er viel mehr Zeit mit Nellie verbrachte, als mit seinen Schulpflichten. Doch Ginny war sich sicher, dass er etwas verheimlichte und sie war fest entschlossen, dies herauszufinden.

Nellie indessen genoss jede freie Minute mit Emil. Er verwöhnte sie, wo er nur konnte. Zeigte ihr im Raum der Wünsche Orte, von denen sie noch nie gehört hatte, entführte sie in vergangene Zeiten und sprach damit Nellies unbändigen Entdeckersinn an, ihre Abenteuerlust und ihre Freude an Unternehmungen. Sie verbrachten auch viel Zeit allein miteinander, während der sie unter anderem einfach nur vor einem Kamin saßen, stundenlang über Gott und die Welt sprachen oder auch einfach nur miteinander schwiegen. Nellie hatte noch nie einen Mann gekannt, mit dem sie sich so wohl fühlte, wie mit Emil. Niemand hatte ihr bisher so sehr das Gefühl gegeben, als Frau und auch Mensch etwas Besonderes zu sein. Sie spürte, wie sie ihm vollends vertraute, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber immer mehr öffnen konnte und genoss nicht nur die Gespräche und Ausflüge mit ihm, sondern auch die Nähe, das Gefühl des Schwerelosen, das sie empfand, wenn er sie in seinen Armen hielt. Sie konnte sich bei ihm fallen lassen.

Und doch verfolgte sie ihr Training weiter. Nicht mehr in ganz so selbstzerstörerischen Ausmaßen wie noch Wochen zuvor, aber doch beharrlich. Sie war inzwischen so weit fortgeschritten, dass sie bereit war, ihre Fähigkeiten in der realen Welt zu testen. Nicht, dass sie einen echten Kampf mit einem Todesser provozieren wollte. Nein, sie wollte die Tricks und Kniffe ausprobieren, die sie sich mit Hilfe der vielen verschiedenen Zaubertränke angeeignet hatte.

Eine passende Gelegenheit ergab sich, als Nellie an einem Nachmittag, vor der letzten Doppelstunde Muggelkunde, auf dem Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer war und Zeugin eines Streits zwischen Schülern einer Gruppe 7.Klässler wurde. Soweit Nellie das beurteilen konnte, ging es um eine verlorene Wette, die eingelöst werden sollte.

„Lass mich bloß in Ruhe, Wilson," rief ein Junge aus Hufflepuff und funkelte ein dickliches Mädchen an, dass ihm gegenüber stand und die Hände herausfordernd in die Hüften gestemmt hatte.

Das Mädchen gehörte ganz offensichtlich nach Slytherin und grinste fies.

„Nun tu doch nicht so, Row," meinte sie und trat näher auf den Jungen zu, der sie wütend ansah. „Du weißt genau, dass du verloren hast, also her mit den Kröten."

„Du hast gemogelt, das kann jeder hier bezeugen," rief Row.

„Du willst mir doch nicht etwa unterstellen, dass ich betrogen habe?" Das Gesicht des Slytherin-Mädchens verzog sich jetzt ärgerlich und sie zog ihren Zauberstab.

In diesem Moment warf Nellie eine kleine Ampulle mit einer rosanen Flüssigkeit in die Gruppe. Sofort breitete sich dicker Rauch aus, der alle versammelten Schüler in hysterisches Gekicher ausbrechen ließ. Wette, Wettschulden und Zauberstäbe waren vergessen und 5 Minuten später, als der Rauch sich verzogen hatte, wusste keiner mehr, warum er eigentlich hier stand. Die Schüler verteilten sich wieder auf ihre Klassenzimmer und Nellie war mit der Wirkung dieses Trankes, nämlich _das Vergessen von kurz zuvor Geschehenem_, sehr zufrieden.

Bei einer weiteren Gelegenheit benutzte sie eine andere Ampulle mit blauem Inhalt. Nämlich, als sie beobachtete, wie ein paar junge Slytherins einer Gruppe Ravenclaw-Mädchen auflauerte. Der Rauch dieses Fläschchens hob für wenige Minuten die Schwerkraft innerhalb eines kleinen Radius' auf, so dass die Slytherins eine Weile wehrlos unter der Decke baumelten. Nellie gönnte sich den Spaß, den Jungen zusätzlich noch ordentlich den Marsch zu blasen, bevor sie weiterging und die kleine Gruppe im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes „hängen" ließ.

Nachdem sie auf ähnliche Art und Weise auch noch ein paar andere ihrer Wunderwässerchen getestet hatte, wurde hinter ihrem Rücken immer verwegener über ihre Zauberkräfte getuschelt. Wenn ihr bisher immer noch nachgetragen wurde, dass man sie, bis auf eine Ausnahme, nie zaubern gesehen hatte, dann änderte sich die Lage jetzt doch sprunghaft. Immer häufiger konnte Nellie nun die Erfahrung machen, dass sich Konfliktsituationen, zu denen sie hinzu gerufen wurde, auflösten, noch bevor sie irgendetwas unternommen hatte. Diese Art von Respekt oder auch Angst, gefiel Nellie insgeheim.

Dieser Stimmungswandel ihr gegenüber blieb auch vor Harry nicht verborgen und so sprach er sie eines Tages nach dem Frühstück auf dem Gang darauf an.

„Was hast du eigentlich angestellt, dass dich plötzlich alle für eine große Hexe halten?", fragte er leise, nachdem sie sich eine Weile über das anstehende Weihnachtsfest unterhalten hatten.

„Och," wich Nellie schulterzuckend aus. „Nichts Besonderes."

Harry musterte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Auch wenn ich in letzter Zeit nicht gerade behaupten kann, dich gut zu kennen, so weiß ich doch, dass du irgendwas ausheckst."

„So, tust du das?" Nellie genoss es sichtlich, Harry so verwirrt zu sehen.

„Ach, komm schon, erzähl es mir," drängte er weiter. „Wie hast du das gemacht, dass Crabbe sich letztens bei allen für seine Dummheit entschuldigt hat? Oder hatte da wieder Emil was mit zu tun?"

Nellie wusste, worauf Harry anspielte. Es erstaunte sie aber, in seinen Augen so etwas wie Resignation zu erkennen, als er Emils Namen ausgesprochen hatte.

„Lass mir meine Geheimnisse Harry, und ich lasse dir deine," antwortete sie und schenkte Harry dabei ein breites fröhliches Grinsen, das er nach einem kurzen Moment schief erwiderte.

Auch er wusste genau, was sie damit meinte. Natürlich war es ihr nicht verborgen geblieben, dass er, Ron und Hermine nun, da das Medaillon zerstört war, begonnen hatten, nach dem nächsten Horkrux zu suchen. Nellie wusste von der Tasse und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie sich ein oder zwei Mal Gedanken darüber gemacht, mehr aber auch nicht, denn woher sollte sie denn schon wissen, wo die gefunden werden könnte. Also hatte sie die Freunde suchen lassen und hatte sich stattdessen um ihr neu gefundenes Glück mit Emil gekümmert.

„Wie auch immer du all das anstellst," fuhr Harry schließlich fort, „man könnte meinen, du hättest doch ein wenig verborgene Magie in dir."

Nellie lachte, und Harry, der ihr Lachen immer schon sehr gemocht hatte, stimmte mit ein.

„Sei versichert, Harry," kicherte sie, „sollte ich irgendwann auch nur einen Hauch Magie in mir entdecken, bist du der erste, der sie zu spüren bekommt."

Dabei versuchte sie ein verschlagenes Gesicht zu machen, über das Harry aber nur noch mehr lachen musste.

„Dann sollte ich mich wohl besser in acht nehmen," lachte er. „Aber was es auch ist, ich nenne es deine Muggelmagie."

Nellie lachte wieder und umarmte ihn, bevor sie weiter zu ihrem Unterricht ging.

‚Muggelmagie', das Wort gefiel ihr.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Auch Harry war in seinem Training nicht müßig gewesen. Nachdem er nun schon zweimal von Todessern so hinterhältig angegriffen worden war, hatte er sich schon in Godrics Hollow geschworen, dass ihm so eine Schmach nicht noch einmal widerfahren sollte. Er hatte sich an seinen Schwur gehalten, indem er damals schon gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine mit dem Training begonnen hatte, doch hier, auf Hogwarts, boten sich ihm noch ganz andere Möglichkeiten. Und so bat er irgendwann Remus Lupin darum, ihn parallel zum üblichen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Unterricht weiter für seinen ohne Zweifel anstehenden Kampf zu trainieren. Remus hatte ihn sehr lange gemustert, bevor er auf seine Bitte überhaupt reagiert hatte.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, warum du mich das fragst, Harry," hatte er schließlich gesagt. „Doch weiß ich nicht, was ich dir noch beibringen kann, was du nicht ohnehin schon beherrschst."

Harry hatte seinen Lehrer daraufhin verwirrt angesehen. Remus war für ihn in den letzten Jahren immer mehr zu einem besonderen Vorbild geworden und er hatte von ihm das Bild gewonnen, dass nichts ihm etwas anhaben könnte. Und nun stand er hier und behauptete, dass er Harry nichts beibringen könnte?

„Versteh mich nicht falsch," hatte Remus weiter gesprochen, als könnte er Harrys Gedanken lesen. „Man kann sich nie ausreichend genug für den Kampf gegen Voldemort wappnen, aber ich bin kein Auror. Ich kann dir die üblichen Verteidigungstricks beibringen. Wobei das bei dir vergeudete Zeit wäre, denn die beherrschst du inzwischen besser als manch einer sonst. Aber das, wonach du mich bittest, kann ich nicht leisten, Harry."

Der Werwolf hatte Harry mit einem leicht mitleidigen Lächeln angesehen, woraufhin Harry den Kopf hatte hängen lassen.

„Ich würde ja Dumbledore darum bitten, wenn das noch möglich wäre," hatte er gesagt und die Worte hatten sehr bitter geschmeckt.

„Professor Moody wäre für ein solches Training bestens geeignet, Harry," war Remus' Antwort gewesen, „und ich bin mir sicher, wenn du ihn danach fragst, wird er es dir nicht abschlagen können. Wir wollen schließlich alle, dass du am Leben bleibst!"

Mit einem freundlichen Zwinkern hatte Remus daraufhin seine Bücher vom Schreibtisch genommen und war damit zu seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde gegangen.

Harry konnte sich nach diesem Gespräch lange nicht einig werden, ob er tatsächlich Mad-Eye Moody um dieses Training bitten sollte.

Der neue Schulleiter tat sein Möglichstes, um Hogwarts am Laufen zu halten und seine Schüler zu schützen, doch blieb er für Harry doch immer noch sehr unnahbar. Wobei er Remus zustimmen musste, dass der Ex-Auror am besten für das geeignet war, was Harry beabsichtigte. Nämlich die Unverzeihlichen Flüche zu lernen.

Sicher, er hatte in Godrics Hollow damit begonnen, sie an kleineren Insekten auszuprobieren, doch war ihm das nicht mehr genug. Er musste erfahren, wie es war, einen Menschen mit eigenem Willen zum Beispiel unter den Imperius-Fluch zu stellen. Er musste wissen, ob er dazu überhaupt in der Lage wäre. Er hatte es einmal bei Bellatrix nicht geschafft, einen dieser Flüche anzuwenden, beim nächsten Mal, wenn es ernst würde, wollte er nicht noch einmal versagen.

Harry lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da überhaupt plante. Er wollte unter anderem lernen, wie es war, den Todesfluch zu benutzen. Wie sollte er das denn anstellen? Er konnte schließlich nicht herumfragen, wer sich zu Übungszwecken zur Verfügung stellen würde! Aber er spürte für sich, dass es eine Möglichkeit geben musste, wie er trotzdem zu seinem Training kommen konnte.

Das übliche DA-Training war ihm schon lange nicht mehr genug. Die Übungs-Kämpfe mit Hermine und Ron machten ihm Spaß, brachten ihm aber keine nennenswerten Fortschritte mehr. Wobei er allerdings die Notwendigkeit sah, dass seine Freunde auf diese Weise in Übung blieben. Also trafen sie sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen, um so fit zu bleiben.

Es war irgendwann im November, als Harry sich schließlich dazu durchrang, Moody um dieses spezielle Training zu bitten. Er hatte Hermine nichts von seinen Plänen erzählt, weil er wusste, wie sie über die Unverzeihlichen Flüche dachte. Ron hatte ihm Mut gemacht.

„Wenn irgendjemand das Recht dazu haben sollte, diese verfluchten Flüche zu benutzen, dann du, mann," hatte er gesagt und Harry war ihm für die Unterstützung unendlich dankbar gewesen.

Hermine war inzwischen weiterhin damit beschäftigt, in Katalogen und Zeitschriften nach dem Händler zu suchen, der diesem Miersch aus Deutschland die Hufflepuff-Tasse abgekauft haben könnte. Sie war dabei aber noch immer zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Die beiden Jungen ließen sie damit in Ruhe. Sie kannten ihre Freundin gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie sich nur endlose Monologe anhören müssten, wenn sie sich im falschen Moment in ihrer Nähe aufhielten. Ron leistete ihr hin und wieder Gesellschaft, aber auch nur aus dem Grunde, weil er sie vermisste. Die Beiden hatten in den letzten Wochen nur sehr wenig Gelegenheit gehabt, zu zweit etwas Zeit zu verbringen. Harry akzeptierte das, vermisste aber gleichzeitig die Momente, die er noch vor gar nicht so langer Zeit mit Ginny geteilt hatte.

Sein Gespräch mit Moody fiel sehr kurz aus, weil der gerade auf dem Weg ins Ministerium war.

„Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass dieser Posten so verdammt viel Arbeit bedeutet, Potter, hätte ich jeden zu den Wassermenschen gejagt, der ihn mir angeboten hätte," knurrte er, als Harry sein Büro betrat. Der Schulleiter wirkte verstimmter wie sonst und müde.

„Ich möchte Sie nur etwas fragen, Professor," antwortete Harry.

„Dann los, aber halt dich kurz."

„Nun, ähm, ich hab mich gefragt, ob Sie mich nicht die Unverzeihlichen Flüche lehren könnten," sprudelte es aus Harry heraus. Er hatte seine Frage eigentlich ein wenig indirekter gestalten wollen, aber der Zeitdruck, unter dem er plötzlich stand, lockerte seine Zunge.

Moody blickte von den Unterlagen, die er gerade noch zusammengesucht hatte, auf und musterte Harry mit beiden Augen. Der Junge spürte, wie ihn das magische Auge schier röntge. Dann wandte sich der alte Auror wieder ab, stopfte die Papiere in eine Tasche und nahm einen langen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann. Dieses Bild erinnerte Harry an den Betrüger, der sich ein ganzes Schuljahr lang als Moody ausgegeben hatte. Er verdrängte die Erinnerung und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Schulleiters.

Der ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit.

„Es erfordert viel Mut, mich um so etwas zu bitten, Potter," raunzte er schließlich. „Nicht nur, dass ich das Ministerium damit ordentlich an der Nase herumführe, sondern dass ich auch noch einen Kodex dieser Schule breche."

Harry hatte mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet. Er sah Moody weiterhin an und wartete.

Der trat jetzt an eines der Regale, nahm etwas heraus, das er kurz betrachtete und wieder zurückstellte. Harry vermutete, dass der Schulleiter sich unschlüssig war, wie er auf seine Bitte reagieren sollte.

„In Ordnung, Potter," brummte er dann. „Ich werde dich unterrichten."

Harry blinzelte irritiert. Mit einer so schnellen positiven Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Doxymist auf die Meinung des Ministeriums, brauchen doch nicht alles zu wissen, nicht wahr?" Moody zwinkerte Harry mit seinem gesunden Auge zu. „Aber das muss unter uns bleiben, das ist dir doch klar?"

„Sicher, Sir," antwortete Harry sofort.

„Gut, dann am Freitag und acht Uhr im Raum der Wünsche, Potter. Und sei pünktlich!"

So hatte es angefangen. Und so war es weitergegangen.

Seit drei Wochen traf Harry den Schulleiter nun schon ein bis zwei Mal die Woche im Raum der Wünsche, wo er einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch nach dem anderen übte.

Es war nicht so einfach gewesen, wie er sich vorgestellt hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite auch wieder einfacher, wie gedacht.

Moody hatte Dummys heraufbeschworen, an denen Harry ohne Gewissensbisse die Flüche trainieren konnte. Sie waren keine lebendigen Wesen, konnten sich aber bewegen wie solche und hatten die gleichen Reaktionen, so dass es Harry wirklich nicht gerade leicht gemacht wurde. Er erkannte sehr schnell, dass ihm sein mickriges Training mit den Insekten überhaupt nicht half. Aber trotzdem machte er schnelle Fortschritte und beherrschte Anfang Dezember schon den Imperius- und den Crucio-Fluch.

Etwa zu dieser Zeit war es auch, als er jemanden im Raum der Wünsche überraschte, den er dort niemals erwartet hätte.


	35. Chapter 35

Kapitel 35:

Im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens herrschte Hochbetrieb. Alles wuselte durcheinander, überall wurde das gleiche Thema lautstark diskutiert. Tonks mit ihren heute grasgrünen Haaren hüpfte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Gummibärchen durch den Raum, bis sie endlich vor Remus stand. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, hatte sie auch schon die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen.

„Wie konntest du mir das nur antun?", brummte sie, als sie ihn wieder losließ. „Drei Wochen hab ich dich jetzt nicht gesehen!"

Zur Antwort bekam sie nur ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, dann übertönte Moodys Stimme die Unterhaltungen im Raum.

„Jetzt seid doch endlich mal leise hier!"

Sofort erstarben die Gespräche und alle wanden sich der Stirnseite des langen Versammlungsraumes zu, an der der Ex-Auror sich aufgestellt hatte und finster in die Runde blickte.

„Ihr wisst, warum wir hier sind," begann er, „und auch wenn wir endlich mal einen Schritt vorwärts gekommen sind, ist das noch lange kein Grund, hier in Freudentänzchen auszubrechen!"

Dabei blickte er die Weasley-Zwillinge wütend an, die die ausgelassene Stimmung genutzt hatten und ein paar ihrer neuesten Erfindungen unter die Leute brachten, nämlich Luftballons, die unter der Decke Worte schrieben wie „Hurra!" und „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", aber gleichzeitig auch Dinge wie „Freut euch nicht zu früh!" oder „Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall!".

„Stimmen die Gerüchte denn nun, Moody?", rief ein Zauberer in die Runde, der ganz in olivgrün gekleidet war.

Moody blickte sich im Raum um.

„Wir haben tatsächlich endlich einen sehr konkreten Hinweis auf das Versteck der Todesser," sagte er und sofort begannen die Gespräche im Raum erneut.

„RUHE!", brüllte er und donnerte mit seinem Gehstock auf den Boden. Erschrocken verstummten die Stimmen wieder. „Es war sehr schwierig, an diese Informationen heranzukommen. Besonders, weil Snape alle Mitglieder des Ordens kennt und wir keinen neuen Spion schicken konnten."

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens verdüsterten sich viele Gesichter und Tonks' Haare färbten sich über ihrem wutverzerrten Gesicht feuerrot, so dass es wirkte, als stünde sie in Flammen.

„Aber wir haben es trotzdem geschafft, an die nötigen Informationen heranzukommen," fuhr Moody fort. „Doch das ist noch nicht alles."

Sofort drehten sich alle Köpfe wieder dem Redner zu.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass das der einzige Grund ist, dass ich euch alle hierher beordert habe?"

Viele im Raum sahen sich verwirrt an. Es war mehr als deutlich, dass sie genau das gedacht hatten. Viele von ihnen hatten gehofft, es gäbe so etwas wie einen Plan, wie man das Versteck der Todesser stürmen könnte. Nun waren sie jedoch alle neugierig zu erfahren, was es noch neues zu erfahren gab.

„Die Todesser planen einen erneuten Angriff."

Moody sagte diese wenigen Worte mit so viel unterdrückter Wut, dass man sie förmlich fühlen konnte. Wer jetzt noch in leise Gespräche mit anderen Ordensmitgliedern verwickelt war, verstummte nun ebenfalls und man hätte eine Stecknadel können fallen hören. Es herrschte entsetztes Schweigen. Molly hatte die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen und schien kurz davor zu stehen, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Arthur hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt, um sie in Notfall auffangen zu können und wirkte ehrlich entsetzt. Sogar die Zwillinge sahen davon ab, weiteres Sortiment aus ihrem Laden zu verhökern. Remus hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und viele der restlichen Anwesenden wirkten erschrocken und verängstigt.

„Schon wieder?", rief schließlich eine resolut wirkende ältere Dame. „Hogsmeade ist gerade mal einen Monat her!"

„Das kümmert Voldemort nicht," antwortete Moody. „Ein Angriff steht kurz bevor und es wird diesmal eine Muggelstadt treffen, so viel konnten wir in Erfahrung bringen. Wir sind uns nicht hundert Prozent sicher, wo diese Stadt liegt, doch haben wir die Möglichkeit einzugreifen."

„Einzugreifen?", die ältere Frau stemmte die Hände in die mageren Hüften. „Wir sind viel zu wenige, um gegen die Todesser eine ernsthafte Gefahr darzustellen! Oder will das Ministerium uns etwa unterstützen?"

Moody machte eine Pause und sah in die vielen Gesichter, die ihn ansahen. Doch es war Remus, der statt seiner antwortete.

„Nach dem, was in Hogsmeade geschehen ist, wird Scrimgeour es sich dreimal überlegen, bevor er uns Unterstützung schickt," sagte er in seiner üblichen ruhigen Art. „Das Ministerium hat fast die Hälfte seiner Auroren verloren und wird versuchen, nicht auch noch den Rest zu opfern."

Tonks neben ihm nickte. Ihre Haare waren jetzt nicht mehr ganz so rot.

„Remus hat völlig recht," schaltete sich jetzt Arthur ein. „Wir müssen damit rechnen, dass wir alleine vorgehen müssen, aber vorgehen müssen wir auf jeden Fall, wenn wir dazu die Möglichkeit haben. Besonders, wenn wir uns auf den Angriff vorbereiten können!"

Er erhielt zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Korrekt," donnerte Moody und knallte wieder seinen Stock auf den Boden. „Wenn unsere Informationen richtig sind, haben wir zwei Wochen Zeit uns eine Strategie zurechtzulegen. Also, lasst uns nicht zögern."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry stand einer schwitzenden und keuchenden Nellie gegenüber, die in der einen Hand einen Revolver und in der anderen eine kleine Dose Pfefferspray hielt.

Die beiden starrten sich einen Moment lang gegenseitig an, als hätten sie sich noch nie zuvor im Leben gesehen.

„Wie kommst du hier rein?", fragte Nellie schließlich und versuchte krampfhaft ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Sie hatte zwei Stunden lang ohne Pause trainiert. Sie wollte mit den Waffen, die ihr neben den Zaubertränken, als Muggel zur Verfügung standen, noch besser werden. Sie spürte in letzter Zeit immer deutlicher eine innere Unruhe, die sie wieder häufiger in den Raum der Wünsche trieb. Doch noch nie war jemand in ihr Training hineingeplatzt. Sie hatte es gar nicht für möglich gehalten, dass das überhaupt möglich war. Doch da stand Harry und starrte sie an, als sei sie das achte Weltwunder.

„Jetzt hör schon auf, mich so anzustarren und sag mir lieber, was du hier zu suchen hast!"

Ihre Stimme klang giftiger als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

„Keine Ahnung, wieso sich der Raum für mich geöffnet hat, während du hier bist," antwortete Harry, immer noch verwirrt. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Raum auch auf Muggel reagiert."

„Nun, das tut er anscheinend." Nellie spürte wieder die alte Wut auf ihren Freund in sich hoch kochen. Wie konnte er nur so arrogant sein?

„Entschuldige, das war nicht sehr nett," sagte Harry.

Nellies Wut verebbte, wie ein Tropfen Wasser in der Wüste.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte Harry dann und sah interessiert auf die Waffen, die Nellie immer noch in der Hand hielt. „Ist das eine Pistole?" Seine Augen wurden immer größer, während er die Schusswaffe betrachtete. „Wie bist du denn an die ran gekommen?"

Nellie blickte ebenfalls auf die Waffe in ihrer Hand und erinnerte sich daran, wie Fred sie ihr an einem ihrer letzten Besuche in der Winkelgasse zugesteckt hatte. Er hatte sich gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie die Beiden Nellie helfen könnten, sich in der Zaubererwelt verteidigen zu können und waren auf die muggeltypischen Verteidigungsgeräte gekommen. Die wären besser als gar nichts.

„Du glaubst aber nicht wirklich, dass du damit im Kampf gegen einen Zauberer große Chancen hast, oder?"

Nellies Augenbrauen zogen sich wieder zusammen.

„So, glaub ich nicht?", zischte sie und verstärkte ihren Griff um den Kolben des Revolvers. „Womit hätte ich denn dann deiner Meinung nach eine Chance, Harry?"

Sie hatte sich sehr bemüht, in ihrer Stimme nicht die Wut mitschwingen zu lassen, die sie wieder spürte. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er bemerkte, was seine Frage bei dem Muggel-Mädchen auslöste.

„Was hast du denn vor damit?", versuchte er, die Stimmung etwas zu entschärfen.

„Das, was ich kann, mich verteidigen, wenn es nötig ist," antwortete Nellie und drehte sich weg von Harry. „Oder andere, wenn es sein muss."

Harry spürte die unterdrückte Wut, die hinter ihren Worten mitschwang. Insgeheim machte er sich Vorwürfe, dass er sie die letzten Male nicht besser hatte schützen können. Er konnte verstehen, dass sie versuchte, sich selbst zu helfen, doch konnte er nicht verstehen, wie sie glauben konnte, mit diesen Mitteln irgendetwas ausrichten zu können.

„Hör mal, Nellie," sagte er vorsichtig und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hantierte mit etwas, dass er nicht erkennen konnte. „Wenn du möglichst hier im Schloss bleibst und immer in der Nähe von erfahrenen Zauberern, kann dir gar nichts passieren!"

Nellie wirbelte herum.

„Wie du zum Beispiel?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du dich unnötig in Gefahr begibst."

Nellie entspannte sich, als sie sah, dass Harry es ehrlich meinte. Sie trat ebenfalls einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Das Problem ist nur, dass die Gefahr meist mich findet," sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und zwinkerte Harry zu, der daraufhin grinsen musste.

„Dem kann ich nichts entgegen setzen," schmunzelte er. „Du bist aber auch so impulsiv, dass du das magisch anziehst."

Jetzt grinste auch Nellie.

„Ich fühl mich einfach besser, wenn ich weiß, dass ich wenigstens ein bisschen was tun kann, das nächste Mal….wenn….du weißt schon."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Vorbereitungen waren bis ins letzte Detail durchdacht und geplant worden. Nächtelang hatte Moody sich über jede Kleinigkeit den Kopf zerbrochen. In letzter Sekunde hatte er noch mal die Pläne umgeschmissen und damit alle Beteiligten völlig kirre gemacht. Aber es musste einfach alles perfekt ablaufen, es durfte keine Lücken geben!

Jetzt standen sie bereit. Sie waren 20 Ordensmitglieder und mussten damit rechnen, auf mindestens doppelt so viele Todesser zu treffen. Moody ließ sein magisches Auge über jeden einzelnen seiner Mitstreiter schweifen. Sie hatten Angst. Nur verständlich. In sich selber spürte er die gewohnte Unruhe vor dem Kampf.

Ein letztes Mal ging er im Geiste jeden einzelnen Schritt des Plans durch. Er wusste, dass alle, die neben ihm standen, das gleiche taten.

Sie hatten sich in einer kleinen Parkanlage mitten in einer Vorstadtsiedlung versteckt und warteten darauf, dass die Todesser auftauchen würden.

Remus' Hände zitterten vor Aufregung. War es der richtige Ort? Hatten sie in ihren Überlegungen alle Puzzleteile richtig zusammengelegt und den richtigen Ort lokalisiert, an dem der Angriff stattfinden würde? Er wusste, dass sie richtig liegen mussten, es konnte nicht anders sein, doch wollte sein Herz nicht aufhören zu rasen.

Tonks neben ihm hatte sich ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und war sehr blass. Er spürte, dass auch sie vor innerer Spannung bebte.

Unwillkürlich musste Remus an Harry denken. Vielleicht war es die Wohngegend, in der sie standen. Sie war der, in der Harry im Sommer immer gelebt hatte, so ähnlich. Und tatsächlich, war das Haus der Dursleys gar nicht besonders weit entfernt.

Tonks' Hände ballten sich als sie Bewegungen auf der anderen Seite der Grünanlage wahrnahm. Remus neben ihr sah sie auch, das spürte sie. Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Seite vergewisserte sie sich, dass auch die anderen die Schatten bemerkt hatten, die sich nun die Straße entlang bewegten.

Es waren nicht so viele, wie sie erwartet hatten und Tonks' Herz machte einen erleichterten Hüpfer.

Es waren Todessern, die sie beobachten konnten, daran konnte kein Zweifel sein. Die Gestalten bewegten sich leise und vorsichtig auf eines der Häuser zu, in denen erst vor einer halben Stunde das letzte Licht gelöscht worden war. Dort versammelten sie sich.

Erst jetzt erkannte Tonks das Haus. Sie kannte es, sie war hier schon einmal gewesen! Und sie kannte die Menschen, die darin wohnten, die Muggel.

Lautlos schlich sie sich an Moody heran.

„Sag mir bitte, dass ich mich täusche," wisperte sie an seinem Ohr.

Der Ex-Auror, der die dunklen Gestalten in dem Vorgarten beobachtete, rührte sich nicht als er langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du täuschst dich nicht."

Es war das Haus der Carols.

- - - - - - - -- - - - -

Nellie schreckte mitten in der Nacht aus einem unruhigen Schlaf auf. Sie hatte wirres Zeug geträumt, düstere Träume, die sich sofort nachdem sie wach war, zerstäubten wie poröser Stein.

Nellie saß in ihrem Bett und spürte, wie sie zitterte. Polly lag auf ihren Beinen und blinzelte sie verschlafen an. Das Mädchen streckte eine bebende Hand nach dem Frettchen aus und kraulte es hinter den Ohren.

„Nur ein Alptraum meine Süße, alles in Ordnung."

Polly leckte Nellie kurz die Finger, wie um sie zu beruhigen, dann kringelte sie sich wieder zusammen und schlief weiter.

Nellie wünschte, sie könnte sich auch so einfach wieder hinlegen, doch sie hatte Angst davor, diese düsteren Bilder wieder zu sehen.

Also stand sie auf, warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über und beschloss, bei Emil zu klopfen. Er würde sie sicher beruhigen können.

Schon auf dem Weg durch die Gänge verwandelte sich Nellies Unruhe in angenehme Erwartung auf ihren Freund.

Als sie jedoch vor seiner Tür stand und leise klopfte, bekam sie keine Antwort. Auch als sie etwas fester klopfte kam keine Reaktion.

Das war seltsam. Nellie hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass Emil nicht öffnete, egal zu welcher Tages- oder Nachtzeit sie klopfte.

Sie versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen, doch fand sie verschlossen. Das war auch seltsam. Nellie wusste, dass Emil seine Wohnung nachts nicht verschloss, wenn er da war.

Nellie stockte der Atem.

Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Emil nicht in der Wohnung war. Aber wo konnte er dann sein? Sie hatte auf ihrem Weg hierher keinen Hinweis gesehen, dass er vielleicht gerade wie sie durch das Schloss wanderte und sie kannte seine Wege.

Nellie drehte sich um und lief eine Stunde lang kreuz und quer durch das Schloss, fand aber nicht die geringste Spur von ihrem Freund. Sie weckte sogar ein paar der Gemälde auf, um nach ihm zu fragen, doch hatten die Emil schon länger nicht mehr gesehen. Am Ende stand sie wieder vor der verschlossenen Wohnungstür und auf ihr Klopfen öffnete immer noch niemand.

Mit vielen Fragen im Kopf kehrte Nellie schließlich in ihre eigene Wohnung zurück.

Als Nellie Emil am nächsten Tag auf seine Abwesenheit hin ansprach reagierte der in einer Art und Weise, die Nellie entsetzte.

„Spionierst du mir etwa hinterher?", fuhr er sie an. „Es geht dich gar nichts an, was ich nachts mache!"

Nellie hatte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen angestarrt. Doch hatte sie sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Was heißt denn hier nachspionieren? Ich brauchte dich, das ist alles! Was fühlst du dich denn gleich so angefahren?"

„Ich hab auch noch besseres zu tun, als mich um dich zu kümmern!", war seine Antwort gewesen und er hatte Nellie dabei grimmig angesehen.

„Oh, ich verstehe," Nellie konnte mindestens genauso grimmig schauen. „Du hast wohl eine neue Freizeitbeschäftigung gefunden. Na, viel Spaß dabei und keine Sorge, auf deine Gesellschaft kann ich locker verzichten!"

Damit hatte sie sich umgedreht und war auf direktem Weg in den Speisesaal verschwunden, wo das Frühstück gerade stattfand. Sie hatte sich zu Hermine gesetzt, die ein dickes Buch vor sich liegen hatte. Von Ron und Harry war nichts zu sehen gewesen. Nellie zog sich einen Toast heran und versuchte, sich nicht nach Emil umzusehen. Es fiel ihr sehr schwer. Hätte sie es doch getan, hätte sie gesehen, dass Emil ihr kurz hinterher gesehen hatte, dann aber wieder aus der Großen Halle verschwunden war.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Hermine, die von ihrem Wälzer aufblickte.

„Ach, nichts," meinte Nellie nur und stopfte sich den Toast in den Mund, um nichts weiter erklären zu müssen.

Am späten Nachmittag, als Nellie gerade damit beschäftigt war, Emil aus dem Weg zu gehen, weil sie keine Lust auf den Unterricht mit ihm hatte, kam Harry auf sie zugelaufen. Allein schon an seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie erkennen, dass es nichts angenehmes sein konnte, was er ihr sagen wollte.

Als er bei ihr angekommen war, biss er sich auf der Unterlippe herum und blickte Nellie unsicher an.

„Spuck es aus, Potter," drängte Nellie giftig. Nach der Trennung von Emil konnte es gar keine wirklich schlechten Nachrichten mehr geben.

Harry zögerte noch einen Moment.

„Moody will dich sprechen," sagte er schließlich, doch in seinem ganzen Auftreten schwangen die unausgesprochenen Worte mit, die er zurückhielt.

„Was ist passiert?" In Nellie machte sich Panik breit. Harry würde ihr sagen, was passiert war, wenn es etwas gewesen wäre, dass sie vertragen konnte. „Sag es mir, bitte!"

Harry sah ihr lange in die Augen. Er wusste nicht, was er ihr antworten sollte. Letztlich siegte die Wahrheit.

„Es geht um deine Familie."

Bei diesen Worten wurde Nellie schwarz vor Augen und die Welt um sie herum zog sich zu einer kleinen Blase zusammen, die im nächsten Moment zerplatzte.


	36. Chapter 36

Kapitel 36:

Tonks war schon lange genug Aurorin, um bei dem Gedanken daran, dass hier Menschen, die sie kannte, gefährdet waren, professionell zu reagieren. Das Entsetzen und die Sorge, die im ersten Moment in ihr aufgestiegen waren, als ihr klar wurde, dass es die Carols waren, die Voldemort als nächstes auf seine Abschussliste gesetzt hatte, wurden einen Augenblick später von kalter Entschlossenheit verdrängt.

Sie schlich sich zurück an ihren Platz neben Remus und kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Remus neben ihr sah kurz zu ihr rüber, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf die Aufgabe, die sie alle hierher gelockt hatte. Es würde jeden Moment losgehen.

Als Moody ihr dann schließlich das verabredete Zeichen gab, konzentrierte Tonks sich einen Moment und nahm die Erscheinung eines Todessers an. Dann erhob sie sich und trat selbstsicher auf die Straße und auf die Schatten zu, die im Garten vor dem Haus der Carols standen. Sie nahm etwas abseits Stellung, so dass sie nicht zu sehr auffiel, aber doch nah genug dran war, damit ihr Plan funktionieren konnte.

Moody, Remus und die anderen nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe zur Hand und näherten sich dem Vorgarten so weit, wie sie es sich unbemerkt erlauben konnten. Auch wenn es dunkel war, gab es in der Straße doch genug Straßenlaternen, die sie hätten verraten können. Remus ließ Tonks keinen Moment lang aus den Augen. Er war gegen diesen Plan gewesen, hatte aber gegen die Argumente der anderen Mitglieder nichts ausrichten können. Und Tonks hatte sich auch nicht abhalten lassen. Der Plan sah so aus, dass Tonks direkt aus der Mitte der Angreifer heraus so viel Verwirrung stiften sollte, dass der Phönixorden herankommen und dann zum Gegenangriff übergehen konnte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln und so weit es die dunkle Maske, die sie trug erlaubte, konnte Tonks erkennen, dass die Todesser auf etwas zu warten schienen. Das war ihre Gelegenheit. Solange noch niemand verletzt worden war, konnten sie die Anhänger Voldemorts vielleicht schneller einkreisen. Langsam steckte sie eine Hand in den Umhang und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab. Jetzt kam der wichtigste und zugleich gefährlichste Moment des Unterfangens. Sie wusste, dass die anderen in unmittelbarer Nähe standen und nur auf ihr Zeichen warteten, aber trotzdem zögerte Tonks einen Moment lang. Ein kostbarer, winzig kleiner Moment. Würde sie diesen Kampf überleben? Sie schalte sich für solche egoistischen Gedanken und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

Nein, das eigene Leben war es wert geopfert zu werden, wenn dafür andere, Unschuldige, gerettet werden konnten.

Als Tonks ihren Zauberstab schließlich zog und sich umdrehte, um den ersten Todesser neben ihr zu erledigen, spürte sie einen harten Schlag ins Genick, knickte in den Knien ein und erkannte im nächsten Moment einen riesigen Feuerball, der das Haus der Carols und alle darin eingeschlossene Bewohner verschlang. Sie stieß einen Schrei aus, rollte sich zur Seite, so dass der nächste Schlag gegen sie ins Leere lief und hatte den Zauberstab schon gegen den Angreifer gerichtet, als sie auch schon die Silhouetten der Ordensmitglieder aus der Dunkelheit herbeieilen sah. Auch sie hatten schon begonnen, Flüche auf die Todesser zu feuern. Die schienen von dem Angriff nicht wirklich überrascht zu sein, aber es machte den Anschein, als hätten sie nur einen Augenblick Zeit gehabt, darauf zu reagieren.

Sie mussten sie gerade erst erkannt haben, dachte Tonks und rappelte sich auf, um den Ordensmitgliedern beizustehen.

Einige von ihnen waren sofort in Duelle mit Todessern verstrickt worden, andere hatten sich daran gemacht, zu versuchen das Haus zu löschen, was sich aber als schwierig erwies.

Tonks raste vor Wut, als sie sich vorstellte, dass die Carols nicht die geringste Chance hatten, sich aus dem Inferno zu retten. So aufgebracht, stürzte sie sich mit Vehemenz in die Schlacht. Dass ihr Kopf von dem harten Schlag schmerzte, bemerkte sie gar nicht.

Der Kampf dauerte etwa 20 Minuten, dann erschien plötzlich das Zeichen Voldemorts über dem immer noch brennenden Haus, der Totenkopf mit der Schlange, und mehrere Knalle verkündeten, dass die Todesser disapparierten.

Moody hatte jedoch kurz zuvor noch die Gelegenheit gehabt, einige Anti-Apparier-Zauber auf ein paar Wenige legen zu können, so dass die Betroffenen ziemlich unglücklich aussahen, als sie sich anstatt in Sicherheit, gefesselt und ihrer Zauberstäbe entledigt wieder fanden.

Nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde später waren die Todesser im Ministerium den Auroren übergeben worden und die Mitglieder des Phönixordens versammelten sich erschöpft im Hauptquartier.

„Was sollte das eigentlich?", donnerte Moody und trat ganz dicht an Tonks heran, die von Molly einen Eisbeutel auf den Nacken gedrückt bekommen hatte. „Wir hatten einen ganz klaren Plan! Ganz einfach und eindeutig! Was war los?"

Tonks war wütend, dass Moody sie so anfuhr, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass ihr kurzes Zögern wahrscheinlich alles verdorben hatte.

„Ich kann es nicht sagen," nuschelte sie daher nur, „es war nur ein blöder Gedanke, der mich aufgehalten hat."

Moody zischte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als wollte er ihr noch ein paar deftige Flüche an den Hals jagen, drehte sich dann aber um und verließ den Raum.

Tonks konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten und schluchzte laut. Molly, die immer noch neben ihr stand, nahm sie in den Arm und tätschelte ihren jetzt grauhaarigen Kopf.

„Schon gut, Liebes, mach dir nicht so viele Vorwürfe," sagte sie dabei. „Du kannst es jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern."

Remus, der einige üble Verletzungen abbekommen hatte, sah sie von seinem Stuhl aus mit einer Mischung aus Verständnis und Hilflosigkeit an, doch sie spürte, dass er ihr nicht böse war. Das war hier niemand, alle wussten, dass sie den Carols vielleicht auch dann nicht hätten helfen können, wenn sie eine Sekunde schneller gewesen wäre. Gleichzeitig konnte sie aber doch die Enttäuschung in allen Gesichtern sehen. Trotz ihres Einsatzes hatten Menschen sterben müssen und die paar eingefangenen Todesser würden ihnen nie im Leben irgendwas Wichtiges erzählen, das wussten sie alle. Es war nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein und würde allerhöchstens dazu dienen, der magischen Bevölkerung ein wenig Hoffnung zu geben, dass dieser Krieg eines Tages doch beendet werden könnte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nachdem Moody ohne ein Wort zu verlieren aus dem Hauptquartier gestürmt war, hatte er sich zunächst in sein Schulleiter-Büro auf Hogwarts zurückgezogen. Der Minister hatte ihn eigentlich um einen Bericht über den Anschlag gebeten, doch hatte Moody nur abgewinkt. Wofür war solche Bürokratie denn jetzt, nachdem schon alles vorbei war, noch wichtig? Dieser ganze Schreibkram war nichts für den alten Auror, war es nie gewesen. Er war ein Mann der Tat und hasste es, wenn manche Leute meinten, alles zerreden zu müssen.

Jetzt musste er darüber nachdenken, wie es weiter gehen sollte.

Er hatte eine Vermutung über den Aufenthaltsort von Voldemort, doch konnte er es wagen, ihn anzugreifen? Der Orden war so klein und die Todesser schienen immer mehr zu werden. Der Minister hatte durchblicken lassen, dass er seine verbliebenen Auroren zur Unterstützung schicken würde, aber auch dann wären sie noch zu wenige.

Weiter hatte er auch einen Verdacht darüber, wer Voldemort den Aufenthaltsort der Carols weitergegeben haben könnte, aber auch das war jetzt nebensächlich.

Im Moment musste er aber erst einmal die Hinterbliebenen informieren. Wie sich das anhörte. Die Hinterbliebenen informieren. Der Satz hätte grad von einem aus dem Ministerium stammen können. Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er nicht Remus bitten sollte, mit Nellie zu sprechen. Der Lehrer war für solche Gespräche immer sehr gut geeignet gewesen, doch war er zu schwer verletzt, als dass er jetzt direkt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren konnte.

Als zweites war ihm Emil für den Job eingefallen. Bei dem Gedanken an den jungen Mann sträubten sich Moody jedoch die Nackenhaare. Im Sommer noch hatte Moody von ihm eine durch und durch gute Meinung gehabt. Emil hatte an den Unternehmungen des Ordens stets teilgenommen, hatte sich eingebracht und war überaus engagiert erschienen. Doch seit einiger Zeit, war eine Veränderung an dem Lehrer zu erkennen. Auch Remus war sie aufgefallen und die beiden Männer hatten lange darüber diskutiert, welcher Art diese Veränderung sein könnte. Remus hatte argumentiert, dass Moody sich davon beeinflussen lassen könnte, dass er die Verbindung zwischen Emil und Nellie nicht guthieß. Er hatte aber auch eingeräumt, dass Emil sich in letzter Zeit sehr seltsam benahm. Der Gipfel aller Vermutungen war aber gewesen, als Emil an dem letzten Gegenangriff nicht teilgenommen hatte. Genau genommen hatte er bei den letzten Ordensversammlungen stets mit Abwesenheit geglänzt. In Moody machten sich düstere Theorien breit, besonders nachdem er beobachtet hatte, wie Emil Nellie behandelte.

Doch irgendjemand musste dem Muggel-Mädchen von dem Angriff erzählen. Er war in solchen Gefühlsangelegenheiten nicht sehr gut und so bat er Minerva McGonagall, bei dem Gespräch in seinem Büro anwesend zu sein.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Es waren genau 127 Stufen, die Nellie noch vom Büro des Schulleiters trennten. 127. Sie wusste das, weil sie sie gezählt hatte, auf einem ihrer vielen nächtlichen Streifzüge. 127 Gelegenheiten, sie auszumalen, was sie dort oben erwarten würde. 127 Stiche ins Herz.

Harry hatte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück geschickt. Er hatte sich nicht gerne schicken lassen, doch wollte sie lieber alleine sein. Sie würde nachkommen und ihm dann erzählen, was passiert war. Er hatte sehr besorgt ausgesehen, hatte sie einen Moment lang gestützt, als ihr schwindelig geworden war und hatte ihre Hand gedrückt, als er schließlich gegangen war.

127 mal dachte sie an den letzten Brief ihrer Eltern, indem sie ihr erzählt hatten, dass Lisa einen Liebesbrief von einem Jungen aus ihrer Klasse bekommen hat und von einer kleinen Katze, die ihnen vor ein paar Tagen zugelaufen war.

Jetzt waren es noch 60 Stufen und sie konnte den Wasserspeier schon sehen, der sie zum Büro hoch bringen würde.

Noch 50 Stufen und sie erkannte Professor McGonagall, die gerade um eine andere Ecke kam. Sie schien denselben Weg zu haben wie Nellie, denn sie blieb vor dem Wasserspeier stehen und blickte sich zur Treppe um, auf der Nellie die letzten 10 Treppen immer langsamer wurde.

Als Nellie auf der letzten Stufe ankam, musste sie an einen Satz denken, den ihre Mutter immer gerne gesagt hatte: Auch wenn dein Weg einmal an einer Bordsteinkante endet, geht die Welt dahinter doch trotzdem weiter. Warum sie gerade jetzt daran denken musste, verstand Nellie nicht, aber er gab ihr Mut.

„Miss Carols," sagte Professor McGonagall, als Nellie auf sie zu trat. „Der Direktor wartet schon auf uns."

Damit drehte sie sich zum Wasserspeier, hob ihre Hände, sagte: „Feindglas" und schon drehte sich die verborgene Treppe in einer Spirale nach oben. Nellie und die Professorin betraten die Stufen.

Oben angekommen, klopfte Professor McGonagall kräftig an die schwere Holztür und wartete gar nicht lange auf ein Herein, sondern trat fast direkt danach in das Büro des Schulleiters ein. Nellie schlich hinterher. Sie hatte sich auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie es auch verkraften würde.

Moody saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und kaute an einer Feder. Als die beiden Frauen eintraten, blickte er kurz auf, brummte etwas und legte die Feder beiseite.

„So, da sind Sie ja," meinte er, doch Nellie fiel auf, dass seine Gesichtszüge plötzlich um einiges weicher wurden, ganz ungewohnt. „Setzen Sie sich doch."

Nellie setzte sich vor den Schreibtisch und Professor McGonagall schenkte aus einer heraufbeschworenen Kanne zwei Tassen Tee ein. Moody begnügte sich mal wieder mit seinem Flachmann.

„Sir, was ist denn nun passiert?", fragte Nellie mutig, denn das Schweigen im Raum machte sie nur noch nervöser.

McGonagall und Moody tauschten einen Blick aus.

„Nun, Miss Carols," begann Moody umständlich und sein magisches Auge kullerte in seinem Kopf herum.

„Es hat einen erneuten Angriff gegeben," half McGonagall weiter.

„Das dachte ich mir schon," unterbrach Nellie, „aber was ist mit meiner Familie?"

Wieder tauschten die beiden Ordensmitglieder Blicke. Moody verschränkte die Hände und senkte den Blick. Professor McGonagall übernahm wieder das Sprechen und Nellie verstand, warum die strenge Frau hier war. Sie sollte ihr die schlechte Nachricht wohl so schonend wie möglich mitteilen.

„Die Todesser haben das Haus ihrer Familie in Brand gesteckt," sagte die Professorin nach einer kurzen Pause und sah Nellie dabei so voller Mitgefühl an, dass es schmerzte. „Niemand in dem Haus hatte auch nur die geringste Chance zu entkommen."

Nellie, die mit so etwas in der Art gerechnet hatte, blickte aus dem Fenster, wo sich der Himmel immer mehr verdunkelte.

„Es ist gestern Nacht passiert," fuhr McGonagall fort. „Wir haben die Überreste des Hauses genau durchsucht, aber es gab keine Überlebenden. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, Miss Carols!"

Nellie spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen, doch gleichzeitig war sie plötzlich voller Zorn.

„Wie konnte denn das passieren?", schrie sie. „Sie sagten mir doch, dass diese Umsiedlung dafür da wäre, damit meine Familie sicher ist!"

„Das ist absolut richtig, Miss Carols," sagte Moody in einer für ihn sehr ruhigen Stimme. „Wir haben nichts als einen Verdacht, wer den Aufenthaltsort Ihrer Familie ausgeplaudert haben könnte. Aber dass es ein Verrat war, davon können wir ausgehen."

„Verrat?", jetzt war Nellie kaum noch zu halten. Ihre Tasse war unbeachtet auf dem Boden zersprungen, als sie von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen war. Sie stand mit hochrotem Kopf im Raum und blickte Moody und Professor McGonagall wütend an. „Ja, haben sie nicht einmal ihre eigenen Leute unter Kontrolle? Und so einem Haufen habe ich mein Vertrauen geschenkt! Das ist ja echt der größte Scheiß, den ich je gehört habe!"

Moody blieb immer noch erstaunlich ruhig, während McGonagalls Nasenflügel zu beben begonnen hatten.

„Nun, eine andere Wahl, als uns zu vertrauen, hatten Sie nicht," erklärte Moody und sah Nellie weiter ruhig an, die begonnen hatte, durch das Büro zu laufen. „Hören Sie, was passiert ist, tut uns allen sehr leid. Wir haben für Ihre Familie wirklich alles getan, was uns möglich war."

„Das hat ja scheinbar nicht gereicht!" Nellie war am Fenster stehen geblieben und blickte über den See. Der Gedanke, ihre Eltern und die kleinen Schwestern nie wieder zu sehen, wurde in ihrem Kopf jetzt immer klarer und sie spürte, wie die Wut der Verzweiflung Platz machte. „Gibt es denn nicht die Möglichkeit, dass gar nicht alle im Haus waren?", fragte sie dann, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Professor McGonagall war von hinten an Nellie herangetreten und legte ihr ganz sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nein," sagte sie sehr leise und blickte ebenfalls über die Ländereien Hogwarts. „Mitglieder des Phönixordens haben kurz vor dem Angriff alle Vier ins Haus gehen sehen."

Sie verkniff sich die Details lieber. Wie sie nach dem Brand die Überreste der Carols in ihren Betten gefunden hatten.

Nellie schluchzte leise und ließ sich gegen die Schulter der Professorin sinken, die ihr etwas verlegen den Kopf tätschelte.

„Ich würde jetzt gerne allein sein," sagte Nellie leise, richtete sich auf und verließ das Büro, ohne noch mal jemanden anzusehen.

Sie fühlte sich so schwer, als hätte ihr jemand Pflastersteine in die Jackentasche gefüllt. Sie konnte kaum einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen, so sehr zog sie ihre Trauer zu Boden. Doch sie wollte nicht hier zusammenbrechen, nicht wenn jeden Moment einer der Schüler an ihr vorbei kommen könnte. Und wirklich begegnete sie einigen Schülergruppen, die sie höflich grüßten, doch Nellie erwiderte keinen Gruß, sondern setzte ihren Weg zur Großen Halle mit gesenktem Kopf fort. Sie ging aus dem Schlossportal und stand plötzlich unter einer großen Eiche, wo sie sich auf den Boden sacken ließ, den Kopf zwischen den Knien vergrub und ihrer Verzweiflung freien Lauf ließ.

Eine warme Hand auf der Schulter ließ Nellie herum fahren. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie schon hier saß.

„Lass uns ein Stück laufen," sagte Emil und reichte ihr eine Hand, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

Nellie sah ihn einen Moment argwöhnisch an. Sie hatte noch nicht vergessen, wie gemein er erst am Morgen zu ihr gewesen war. Doch in seinen Augen lag so viel Wärme und Mitgefühl, dass Nellie seine Hand griff und es sogar zuließ, dass er sie in eine Umarmung zog. Und es tat so gut, an seine Brust gelehnt all die bösen Worte zu vergessen und sich trösten zu lassen.

Emil hatte von Professor McGonagall erfahren, was passiert war und hatte sich sofort auf die Suche nach Nellie gemacht. Es war nicht schwer gewesen, sie zu finden und es war ihm auch nicht schwer gefallen, echtes Mitleid für sie zu empfinden. Wie gut konnte er ihre Trauer nachvollziehen. Als Nellie so in seine Jacke weinte, musste er an seine eigenen Eltern denken, die auch vor Jahren im Phönixorden gekämpft hatten. Sie waren dem Kampf um den Frieden mit jeder Pore ihres Seins verschrieben gewesen und hatten für ihn sogar ihr Leben gegeben. Ja, es war ein Unfall gewesen. Ja, sie hatten gewusst, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatten. Doch waren sie für ihn nie wieder erreichbar gewesen. Obwohl er und alle Menschen um ihn herum Zauberer waren, hatte ihnen doch niemand helfen können. Es hatte einfach keinen Zauber gegeben, der sie hätte retten können. Emil hatte daraufhin beschlossen, der Zaubererwelt den Rücken zu kehren. Einer Welt, die trotz der Magie ehrliche, anständige Menschen nicht schützen konnte. Er hatte eine Ausbildung zum Lehrer an einer Muggelschule begonnen und war dabei geblieben. Seine Magie hatte er ruhen lassen und doch hatte er seine Kontakt zur Magierwelt nie ganz loswerden können. Emil war schon während seiner Schulzeit ein sehr begabter Zauberer gewesen, von dem die Lehrer Großes erwarteten und dem das Ministerium alle Türen zu öffnen versprach. Niemand wollte akzeptieren, dass ein so viel versprechendes Talent seine Ressourcen einfach so weg warf. Und so hatte er immer wieder von neuem denselben Leuten erklären müssen, dass er mit seinem bescheidenen Leben unter Muggeln ganz zufrieden war. Ehrlich gesagt, verzieh er den ganzen Zauberern nie, dass sie seine Eltern nicht davor gewarnt hatten, was im Kampf gegen Voldemort alles passieren konnte.

Doch dann war da plötzlich dieses Mädchen gewesen und alles hatte sich verändert. Er hatte alle Prinzipien über Bord geworfen und sich einer Mission verschrieben. Einer Mission, die er zu Anfang nicht besonders ernst genommen hatte. Doch er hatte erfahren müssen, dass man keinen Vertrag eingeht, ohne einen Preis dafür zu bezahlen.

Nellie spürte, dass all der Hass, den sie morgens noch für Emil empfunden hatte, mit jeder Träne schmolz, die sie an seiner Schulter vergoss. Er sagte nichts, hielt sie einfach nur fest, strich ihr übers Haar und küsste ihre Stirn. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, nahm er ihre Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort und trotzdem hatte Nellie das Gefühl, als würde Emil genau verstehen, was in ihr vorging, denn er drückte ihre Hand immer in genau dem richten Moment und warf ihr einen warmen Blick zu, wenn sie es brauchte. Und Emil spürte, dass es ihm wehtat, das zu tun, was er gerade tat. Er wollte dieses Mädchen so gerne schützen, wollte ihr all die Geborgenheit geben, die sie brauchte und doch musste er an seine Mission denken.

Sie liefen am Waldrand entlang und Nellie holte sich all die Bilder ihrer Familie in Erinnerung, die noch in ihrem Kopf waren und sie begann zu erzählen. Emil unterbrach sie nicht, er ließ sie reden, hörte zu und sein Herz verkrampfte sich.

Während Nellie mit tränennassem Gesicht von ihren kleinen Schwestern erzählte und sie dabei so schmerzlich vermisste, bemerkte sie nicht, wie sie die Grenzen Hogwarts verließen. Ihre Hand hatte sich vertrauensvoll fest um Emils geschlossen und ließ sich von ihm führen. Ihr Blick war in weite Ferne gerichtet.

Ganz plötzlich spürte sie, wie Emil ihre Hand fester ergriff und dann wurde ihr schwindelig.


	37. Chapter 37

Kapitel 37:

Harry war ein wenig sauer auf Nellie, das musste er zugeben. Warum war sie aber auch immer so stur? Und in letzter Zeit war sie auch noch so unnahbar geworden. Er hätte ihr gerne beigestanden, bei was auch immer Moody von ihr wollte, und es hatte sich nicht so angehört, als wäre es etwas besonders angenehmes. Aber am meisten ärgerte Harry, dass er sich hatte wegschicken lassen.

Also lief er zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Das war ohnehin sein Ziel gewesen, nachdem er alleine im Raum der Wünsche an den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen trainiert hatte. Moody war in letzter Zeit zu beschäftigt gewesen, um ihm weitere Lektionen zu erteilen. Aber Harry war es so auch ganz recht, denn er hatte die strengen Bemerkungen des Ex-Aurors langsam satt. Er machte gute Fortschritte mit dem Cruciatus- und dem Imperius-Fluch, aber der Avada Kedavra wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Und er wusste auch warum. Er brachte es nicht über sich, ein menschliches Wesen, auch wenn es eigentlich gar nicht existierte, zu töten. Das nagte sehr an Harry, doch sagte er sich immer wieder, dass es dann eben andere Wege geben musste.

Zu etwa diesem Zeitpunkt war ihm auch wieder das Notizbuch seines Vaters eingefallen, mit dem mysteriösen _Annulare Magia_-Spruch. Doch so sehr er auch nach dem kleinen Buch gesucht hatte, es war nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Auch Ron und Hermine hatten danach gesucht, doch ebenfalls ohne Erfolg. Sie hatten gemeinsam versucht, sich an die Notizen zu erinnern, die Nellie übersetzt hatte. Hier hatte sich mal wieder Hermines herausragendes Gedächtnis bewährt, was die beiden Jungs ziemlich blass aussehen ließ. Ron hatte sich gerade mal daran erinnern können, dass das Buch von James Potter gewesen war und der Zauberspruch darin was mit Magia oder so ähnlich zu tun hatte. Harry wusste immerhin noch, dass sein Vater diesen Spruch kreiert hatte, um Voldemort zu töten, dass es aber Nebenwirkungen gegeben hatte. Hermine war mit den dürftigen Erinnerungen ihrer beiden Freunde nicht sehr glücklich, was sich in einem Stirnrunzeln ausdrückte. Ron, der sich immer noch auf der Unterlippe herum biss, um sich an weitere Details zu erinnern, weil er sich nicht noch mehr blamieren wollte, bemerkte das nicht. Harry verdrehte bei ihrem genervten Gesichtsausdruck die Augen.

„Meine Güte, wie kann man sich nur so was merken und gleichzeitig noch sämtliche Zaubertrank-Rezepte der letzten hundert Jahre auswendig wissen?", meinte er und ließ sich in einen Sessel plumpsen, nachdem er eine Weile auf der Lehne gesessen hatte.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie weiter damit beschäftigt war, sich Notizen zu allem zu machen, was ihr von Nellies Übersetzungen noch in Erinnerung war.

„Ich geb es auf," meinte Ron in diesem Moment, „geißelt mich meinetwegen, aber ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer, was sonst noch da drin gestanden hat."

Hermine blickte kurz auf, schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und schrieb dann weiter. Ron hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, als hätte ihn das Denken so sehr angestrengt, dass sein Kopf ihm von den Schultern kullern würde, wenn er ihn nicht festhielte.

„Ist doch seltsam, dass das Buch schon wieder verschwunden ist, oder?", fragte Harry.

„Wieso schon wieder?" Hermine legte die Feder beiseite und sah zu Harry auf.

„Im Hauptquartier hat Nellie doch mal danach gesucht, erinnerst du dich nicht?"

„Ach, aber da hatte es doch Lupin," sie winkte ab und blickte ins Feuer. „Ich finde es viel seltsamer, dass wir uns über die Worte von James nie besonders viele Gedanken gemacht haben."

„Nun, könnte daran liegen, dass wir mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt gewesen waren," sagte Ron und fing an, an den Fingern abzuzählen: „Godric's Hollow, dieses Medaillon, der Angriff auf Hogsmeade, Ginny…"

„Ja, schon gut, aber das hier scheint mir sehr wichtig zu sein," unterbrach Hermine ihn. Sie starrte ihre Notizen an und daran wie sie die Lippen zusammen biss, konnte man erkennen, wie konzentriert sie war. Ron und Harry tauschten einen Blick aus, der deutlich sagte, dass es besser wäre, sie bei ihren Grübeleien nicht zu stören.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch, als Nellie uns ihre Übersetzungen gebracht hat?", fuhr sie nach einer Weile fort. „Sie hat uns damals gesagt, dass sie glaubt, dieser Spruch sei ein neuer Todes-Fluch." Hermine sah die Jungen an.

„Ja," sagte Harry nachdenklich, „und sie meinte auch, dass er vielleicht die einzige Chance wäre, die die Zaubererwelt noch hätte."

„Genau." Hermines Augen wurden immer größer. „Warum hab ich da nur nicht schon früher dran gedacht? Das hier müssen wir unbedingt dem Orden erzählen!"

„Bist du verrückt?", rief Ron. „Was ist mit den Nebenwirkungen?"

„Ach, hör mir auf von den Nebenwirkungen," winkte Hermine ab. „Du erinnerst dich ja nicht einmal daran, wie die aussahen."

„Aber er hat recht," unterstützte Harry seinen besten Freund. „Wir können nicht riskieren, dass wir aus den Ordensmitgliedern emotionslose Krüppel machen, nur weil dieser Fluch noch nicht ausgereift ist."

Hermine biss sich wieder auf ihren Lippen rum.

„Ihr habt ja recht, aber wenn das unsere einzige Chance ist, Voldemort zu besiegen?"

Ron schüttelte sich und merkte dabei, dass es inzwischen gar nicht mehr so schlimm war, diesen Namen zu hören.

„Wir sollten versuchen, den Fluch zu verbessern, bevor wir ihn öffentlich machen." Das kam von Harry. Sein Gesicht hatte sich verdüstert. Der Gedanke an seinen Vater, der kein Mitleid mehr empfinden konnte, machte ihn wütend und traurig zugleich. Wütend auf sich selber, dass er nicht in der Lage war, genauso selbstlos an dem Kampf gegen die Todesser teilzunehmen. Und traurig, weil er erkannte, dass es für alles Gute, was man tun wollte, oder auch musste, einen bitteren Preis zu zahlen galt.

Dass Hermine und Ron ihn mit offenen Mündern anstarrten, bemerkte Harry nicht. Erst als Hermine ihn an der Schulter packte und schüttelte, bemerkte er, dass sie ihn ungläubig ansahen.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, man," meinte Ron und er wirkte dabei ein wenig verängstigt.

„Natürlich ist das nicht sein Ernst," fuhr Hermine ihn an, doch man merkte, dass sie sich damit nur selber Mut machen wollte. „Das ist totaler Blödsinn. Harry, das ist viel zu gefährlich! Wir sollten das dem Orden übergeben, die kennen sich mit so etwas viel besser aus und können sicher eher einen Weg finden als wir!"

„Nein," war Harrys einziger Kommentar. Er musste an Nellie denken, die alleine der Nachricht über ihre Familie entgegen getreten war. Wahrscheinlich der Nachricht, dass ihre Familie angegriffen worden war, so vermutete er. „Das ist eine Angelegenheit, die mein Vater begonnen hat und er würde es sicher so wollen, dass sein Sohn es zu Ende bringt."

„Hörst du dir eigentlich selber zu? Das klingt ja alles ganz ehrenvoll, aber James würde nie wollen, dass du dich selber gefährdest!" Hermine war jetzt kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. Ron, der das bemerkte, legte ihr eine Hand beruhigend auf den Arm, doch sie schien das nicht zu bemerken. „Harry, versprich mir, dass du diesen Fluch nicht mehr benutzt."

Harry stutzte. Woher wusste sie, dass er ihn heimlich einige Male ausprobiert hatte? Wenn auch ohne nennenswerte Erfolge.

„Ach, tu nicht so, als hättest du damit nicht schon angefangen! Ich kenn dich doch, Harry Potter." Hermines Augen begannen zu schwimmen. „Auch wenn du ein verdammter Sturkopf bist, bitte, hör dieses eine Mal auf mich! Tu das nicht!"

„Ehrlich, sie hat recht," unterstützte Ron seine Freundin. „Das ist echt ne Nummer zu groß für uns."

Harry sah zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her. Sein Entschluss stand fest, aber er konnte es auch nicht ertragen, sie leiden zu sehen.

„Lasst uns lieber mal überlegen, was mit dieser Tasse ist," versuchte er vom Thema abzulenken. „Das ist jetzt viel wichtiger als irgendwelche Todesflüche, das kann warten."

Ron schien sich daraufhin zu entspannen, doch Hermine sah Harry immer noch flehend an. Sie kannte ihn gut genug, um mit dieser Antwort ganz und gar nicht zufrieden zu sein. Sie lenkte aber dennoch ein und so machten sie sich den restlichen Abend noch mehr Gedanken darüber, wo die Hufflepuff-Tasse stecken könnte.

Hermine war mit ihrer Suche nach Sammlern nicht weiter gekommen, es gab nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt, wo die Tasse stecken könnte.

Inzwischen war Ginny zu ihnen gekommen und hatte sich neben Harry in den Sessel gequetscht. Sie hatte sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass dieser Junge einmal ihr Freund gewesen war und fand, dass sie eigentlich auch nichts dagegen hatte, diese Beziehung wieder aufzubauen. Doch sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er das auch noch wollte. Die letzten Wochen war sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihr Leben ohne Gedächtnis in den Griff zu bekommen, als dass sie sich sehr mit Harry hätte beschäftigen können. Sicher, er hatte sich rührend um sie gekümmert, hatte sie fast keinen Moment aus den Augen gelassen, aber trotzdem hatte sie inzwischen Zweifel darüber ergriffen, was er für sie empfinden könnte. Außerdem gab es noch so viele andere nette Jungen in diesem Schloss.

Harry freute sich, dass Ginny sich so an ihn kuschelte, doch musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie ihm in letzter Zeit ein wenig fremd geworden war. Es war immer noch die alte Ginny, sie hatte immer noch den gleichen Sinn für Humor und die gleiche freche Art, aber doch war sie anders. War es nur, weil ihr die Erinnerung an vergangene Geschichten fehlte? Doch solche Gedanken waren ihm jetzt einfach zu kompliziert, er musste sich auf anderes konzentrieren.

„Verdammt aber auch, wo kann man so eine blöde Tasse denn verstecken?", fluchte er vor sich hin.

„Na ja," grinste Ron, „so was kleines lässt sich in jedem Rattenloch verstecken."

„Ach, Ron," fuhr Hermine ihn an, „Voldemort würde nie zulassen, dass einer seiner Seelensplitter in einem Rattenloch vergammelt!" Ihre gereizte Stimmung hatte sich noch nicht beruhigt. „Außerdem wissen wir ja, dass sie in einer Sammlung anderer alter Tassen aufbewahrt wird. Doch da wird es haarig." Wie um diese Feststellung zu untermauern, fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern durch ihr wirres Haar.

„Wisst ihr, woran ich gerade denken muss?", fragte plötzlich Ginny in die Runde.

Sofort waren alle Augen auf sie gerichtet.

„Ich musste die Woche mal bei der ollen Trelawney nachsitzen," fuhr Ginny fort. „Da ist mir aufgefallen, wie unglaublich viele Tee-Tassen die hat. Ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie oft Gäste zu Besuch habe, aber sie meinte nur, sie würde die Tassen sammeln und habe erst vor kurzem eine ganze Kiste zugeschickt bekommen, doch weil sie einfach keine Zeit dafür habe, hat sie die noch immer nicht auspacken können."

Ron und Harry schienen von der Information nicht sonderlich beeindruckt.

„Dass die Tasse in einer Sammlung anderer Tassen steckt, wissen wir bereits," meinte Harry nur, lächelte Ginny dann aber trotzdem an.

„Und dass die alte Schnepfe einen Tassen-Tick hat, wissen wir auch schon," ergänzte Ron, der seiner kleinen Schwester aber nur einen genervten Blick zuwarf.

Hermine dagegen straffte die Schultern.

„Nun, wenn wir schon sonst keinen Anhaltspunkt haben, können wir auch genauso gut, Trelawneys Sammlung durchsuchen. Zu verlieren haben wir schließlich nichts."

„Bei unserem bisherigen Glück mit diesen vermaledeiten Horkruxen allerhöchstens jede Menge kostbarer Zeit."

Der Gedanke, dass die Hufflepuff-Tasse vielleicht ganz in ihrer Nähe sein könnte, ließ Harry und die anderen ganz vergessen, dass Nellie noch nicht wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht war.

Die Vier grübelten darüber nach, wie sie am besten in Trelawneys Büro kommen konnten, um nach der Tasse zu suchen.

„Ich könnte ja wieder mal riskieren, bei ihr nachzusitzen. Dann kann ich mich ein bisschen umschauen," schlug Ginny vor, die es äußerst amüsant fand, bei diesem Spiel mitzumachen. Klar wusste sie, dass es hier um die Vernichtung eines Schwarzmagiers ging und sozusagen um die Rettung der Welt, aber trotzdem kam ihr das alles sehr lustig vor. Den wahren Schrecken, den Voldemort nach wie vor verbreitete, hatte sie ja vergessen, die Glückliche.

„Dann ist Trelawney aber dabei, wie sollst du dann nach der Tasse suchen?", verwarf Hermine die Idee und Ginny schmollte etwas.

„Es wird wohl mal wieder Zeit für den Umhang meines Vaters," sagte Harry ernst und sah in die Gesichter der anderen.

Ron nickte, Ginny machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht und Hermine nickte nach einer Weile schließlich auch.

„Das wäre wohl das einfachste," meinte sie. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihr Büro mit besonders schwierigen Zaubern schützt und wenn wir leise sind, wird sie uns gar nicht bemerken."

„Dann machen wir es am besten doch gleiche heute Nacht," schlug Harry vor und löste dabei bei Ron einen Hustenanfall aus.

„Heute Nacht schon?", fragte er, nach Luft schnappend. „Sollten wir das nicht noch ein bisschen besser planen?"

„Heute Nacht, je schneller desto besser," sagte Harry fest entschlossen und fügte noch hinzu. „Und ich werde alleine gehen."

Hermine machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Dieses Allein-Thema hatten wir doch schon," stöhnte sie gequält, „ich dachte, wir wären uns darüber einig geworden, dass solche Alleingänge von dir meist nicht besonders glücklich verlaufen."

Harry sah sie böse an.

„Wenn wir alle Vier bei ihr da oben rumstolpern, während sie nebenan schläft, riskieren wir zu sehr, Lärm zu machen. Denk nur an die vielen Tassen und Glaskugeln, die da rum stehen. Alleine kann ich leiser sein."

Hermine wollte das nicht einsehen und so diskutierten sie noch darüber, als es draußen schon stockdunkel geworden war und Ginny an Harrys Schulter eingenickt war.

„Ich gehe jetzt," sagte er schließlich und schob Ginnys Kopf vorsichtig zur Seite. Dann stand er auf, holte den Tarnumhang aus der Tasche und bevor Hermine oder Ron noch protestieren konnten, war er schon darunter verschwunden. „Nun macht nicht so lange Gesichter, mittlerweile passen wir sowieso nicht mehr alle gleichzeitig drunter."

Dann hörten die Beiden nur noch das Portraitloch leise knarzen und schon waren sie allein im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen," sagte Ron leise, „immerhin verlässt er diesmal nicht das Schloss, was soll da schon passieren?"

Hermine sah ihren Freund zweifelnd an.

„Du weißt so gut wie ich, was in diesem Schloss alles passieren kann."

Harry kannte sich inzwischen so gut auf Hogwarts aus, dass er schon nach 15 Minuten unter der Falltür von Trelawneys Gemächern stand. Mit einem leisen Zauberspruch schwang die Leiter geräuschlos herunter und er schlich sich nach oben. Die Räumlichkeiten der Seherin waren tatsächlich nicht sonderlich gut geschützt. Ein einfacher _Alohomora_ hatte schon gereicht. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. In den Räumen unter dem Dach war es stickig wie eh und je und Harry musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um den Umhang nicht abzunehmen, weil er schon nach kurzer Zeit zu schwitzen begann.

Vom Kamin her kam ein schwaches Leuchten, was aber ausreichte, um Harry den Weg zu der umfangreichen Tassen-Sammlung der Wahrsagelehrerin zu erhellen, sodass er kein zusätzliches Licht benötigte. Trelawney hatte die Tassen zu hohen Türmen aufgebaut, die sich an einer kompletten Zimmerwand erstreckten. Harry schlich sich vorsichtig an der filigranen Konstruktion entlang und versuchte, eine Tasse zu entdecken, die er nur ein einziges Mal in einer Erinnerung von Dumbledore gesehen hatte, aber irgendwie sahen die Tassen, die er hier betrachtete alles gleich aus. Und als er am Ende der Wand angekommen war, war er noch keinen Deut schlauer, dafür fand er in einer hinteren Ecke einige Kisten, in denen er, als er sie leise öffnete, nur noch mehr Tassen fand, die auch nicht unbedingt verdächtig nach einem Horkrux aussahen. Harry wurde in diesem Moment klar, was man mit dem Spruch meinte, eine Stecknadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen. Verzweiflung machte sich in seinem Bauch breit. Er musste an den letzten Brief von Dumbledore denken, den er zusammen mit dem Schlüssel für Godrics Hollow bekommen hatte. Darin hatte der alte Schulleiter geschrieben, dass sich die Horkruxe nicht durch besondere äußerliche Kennzeichen hervorheben, sondern meist sehr unscheinbar wirken. Das machte Harry nicht gerade Mut. Um sich selber etwas zu beruhigen, setzte Harry sich in einen der plüschigen Sessel, die hier überall rum standen und dachte nach. Hätte Trelawney es bemerkt, dass sie eine Tasse von einer der Hogwarts-Gründerinnen besitzt? Und wenn ja, was würde sie dann mit einer solchen Tasse machen? Würde sie sie behalten oder jemanden davon erzählen? Mit Sicherheit würde die alte Schwindlerin damit im ganzen Schloss prahlen. Also musste Harry davon ausgehen, dass sie von ihrem kostbaren Besitz nichts ahnte, denn eine solche Neuigkeit hätte sich wie Moorwürmer ausgebreitet, was die Sache auch nicht gerade erleichterte. Dann musste Harry an die Schutzzauber denken, die über allen Horkruxen lagen. Er hatte bisher die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Voldemorts Horkruxe nicht von jedem berührt werden konnten, beziehungsweise, wenn man sie unerlaubt anfasste, konnte das schmerzhaft sein, oder einen sogar in den Wahnsinn treiben. Und da Harry sich nicht erinnern konnte, in letzter Zeit gehört zu haben, dass Trelawney einen Unfall gehabt hatte, musste er auch davon ausgehen, dass sie den Horkrux sehr wahrscheinlich bisher nicht einmal in den Fingern gehabt hatte. Auch das machte ihm die Suche nicht gerade leichter. Wobei es den Radius, indem sich die gesuchte Tasse befinden könnte, sehr einschränkte. Harrys Blick schweifte über die vier Kisten, die in der Ecke standen. Eigentlich konnte die Tasse, wenn sie denn überhaupt hier sein sollte, nur in einer dieser Kisten stecken. Harry stand wieder auf und kauerte sich vor die Kisten, öffnete alle Deckel und betrachtete die Tassen, die zum Schutz in Holzwolle eingebettet waren. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, sie herauszunehmen, die Erinnerung an die Märchenhexe war noch zu frisch. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte: „_Accio_ Hufflepuff-Tasse." Und als er plötzlich aus einer der Kisten ein lautes Geklapper hörte, schickte er gleich noch ein „_Muffliato_" hinterher. Das Geklapper wurde lauter und nach einer Weile wurden aus der obersten Kiste ein paar Tee-Tassen herausgekickt, die Harry flink einfing, bevor sie zerschellen konnten. Er wollte schließlich keine Spuren hinterlassen. Dann kam auch schon eine kleine, zierliche Tasse zum Vorschein, die sich nicht sonderlich von den anderen unterschied, von der Harry aber ausging, dass es die gesuchte Tasse sein musste, wenn sie auf seinen Aufrufezauber reagierte. Vor Aufregung hätte er fast mit der bloßen Hand nach ihr gegriffen. Sein Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer. Schnell nahm er ein Seidentuch, das über einem der Sessel lag und wollte die Tasse damit auffangen, als die aber schon einen Bogen um seine Hand machte und sanft auf dem Boden landete.

Harry stutzte und blickte sich im Raum um. Da war niemand, der die Tasse irgendwie hätte manipulieren können. Er bückte sich und versuchte, die Tasse an ihrem Henkel zu fassen, damit er hier endlich wieder verschwinden konnte, aber sie glitt ihm einfach durch die Finger, als wäre sie aus Wasser. Nachdem Harry es noch ein paar Mal auf die unterschiedlichsten Arten versucht hatte, gab er es auf und glaubte zu verstehen. Der Schutz, den dieser Horkrux scheinbar genoss bestand darin, dass man ihn nicht berühren konnte. Vielleicht funktionierte er ähnlich wie der Türklopfer und nur ein Nichtmagier könnte ihn berühren. Harry dachte sofort an Nellie und auch daran, dass sie nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht war. Sie war sicher direkt in ihre Wohnung gegangen, aber der Gedanke ließ Harry nichts Gutes vermuten. War doch was Schlimmeres mit ihrer Familie passiert?

Ein leises Knarren hinter sich ließ Harry herumwirbeln. Die Tasse stand immer noch unschuldig auf dem Boden und Harry kontrollierte hektisch, ob sein Tarnumhang ihn noch komplett verbarg, dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Treppe der Falltür. Es war eindeutig, dass jemand heraufgeschlichen kam. Jemand, der scheinbar genauso heimlich unterwegs war, wie er selber.


	38. Chapter 38

Kapitel 38:

Als Nellie die Augen wieder aufmachte, konnte sie erst nicht sagen, ob sie sich an einem anderen Ort befand. Sie kannte das Apparieren, es war ihr nicht neu und als sie Emils Hand gespürt hatte und das Schwindelgefühl, hatte sie sofort gewusst, was geschehen war.

Jetzt sah sie zu Emil hin, der immer noch neben ihr stand und über die Wiese blickte, die sich vor ihnen erstreckte. Im Mondschein konnte man ein herrschaftliches Haus in der Nähe erkennen und sie standen immer noch neben einem Wald. Wenn hinter ihnen immer noch Hogwarts zu sehen sein würde, müsste Nellie davon ausgehen, dass ihr einfach auf Grund der Vorkommnisse in den letzten Stunden schwindelig geworden war.

Sie drehte sich um, doch da war weit und breit nichts von einem Schloss zu sehen, nur die Lichter einer kleinen Stadt erleuchteten die niedrigen Wolken, die jetzt auch den Mond zu verdecken begannen.

Nellie wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um Emil zu fragen, was das hier eigentlich sollte, da hatte er ihre Hand wieder fester gepackt und zog sie weiter.

„Was soll das eigentlich?", fuhr sie ihn an und versuchte, ihre Hand aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Wo sind wir hier? Und wie kommst du dazu, einfach mit mir zu apparieren, ohne mich zu fragen?"

Nellie war jetzt stinkend sauer. Sie stemmte sich gegen Emil, um von ihm los zu kommen, doch er hielt sie so fest, dass sie keine Chance hatte. Sein Gesicht war verkniffen, doch als er kurz in ihre Richtung sah, stockte Nellie einen Moment lang der Atem und sie gab ihre Befreiungsversuche kurz auf. Es lag so viel Schmerz und Trauer in diesen Augen, dass Nellie nicht wusste, was sie davon halten sollte.

Emil sprach immer noch nichts, sondern zog sie nur weiter auf das Haus zu, das immer größer wurde, je näher sie kamen und das einen so bedrohlichen Eindruck auf Nellie machte, dass sich ihr die Nackenhaare aufstellten und sie die Anstrengungen, von ihrem Entführer loszukommen verstärkte. Denn dass das hier eine Entführung war, daran hatte die junge Frau keine Zweifel mehr.

„Lass mich los, du elender Mistkäfer!", schrie sie und begann mit der freien Hand auf Emils Rücken einzuschlagen. Da der sie aber nur weiterzerrte, hatten ihre Schläge keine große Wirkung. Stattdessen stolperte sie und wäre gestürzt, hätte Emil sie nicht aufgefangen. Wieder war in seinen Augen ein Ausdruck zu erkennen, der so gar nicht zu der Situation passen wollte. War es Sorge, oder sogar Furcht? Was tat er hier eigentlich?

„Mach endlich den Mund auf und schau mich nicht so an!", keifte sie und schlug ihm, da sie gerade standen, mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht.

Emil schien von dem Schlag überrascht und einen Moment schien es, als wollte er tatsächlich was sagen, doch dann huschte ein Schatten über sein Gesicht, er drehte sich wieder weg und zerrte Nellie weiter.

Sie schlug und trat weiter auf ihn ein, zerrte an ihrer Hand, hatte sich aber immer noch nicht befreien können, als sie schließlich vor einer kleinen Tür an der Hinterseite des Hauses standen und Emil leise klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich quasi sofort, als hätte man auf sie gewartet und ein Mann in dunklem Umhang stand vor ihnen. Nellie konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, wusste aber sofort, wer da vor ihr stand – ein Todesser. Panik befiel sie und sie begann, sich mit aller Kraft gegen Emils Griff zu wehren. Sie wollte hier bloß weg, egal wie, aber bloß nicht wieder diesem scheußlichen Mann mit den roten Augen gegenüber stehen.

Als der Todesser sah, dass Nellie wie eine Furie um sich schlug, nahm er seinen Zauberstab und versetzte ihr kurzerhand einen Schockzauber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Rückblende:_

Emil hatte gerade erst sein Gespräch mit Moody beendet, als ein Mann auf ihn zutrat, der ihm vom ersten Moment an unsympathisch gewesen war.

Mad-Eye Moody hatte ihm von diesem Muggel-Mädchen erzählt, welche Bedeutung sie für Harry Potter hatte und wie wichtig es war, dass sie zu ihrer und aller Sicherheit mit nach Hogwarts gehen sollte. Emil war von der ganzen Geschichte nicht besondern überzeugt gewesen, aber hatte trotzdem zugesagt, dieses Schuljahr eine Stelle an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei anzunehmen, damit diese Nellie ihr Abitur dort machen konnte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er in letzter Zeit ohnehin immer deutlicher gespürt, dass er die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer nicht mehr viel länger ignorieren konnte. Immer häufiger erwischte er sich dabei, wie er seine Magie wieder dazu benutzte, sich das Leben zu erleichtern. Immer öfter spürte er, wie die Muggel ihn mit ihrer engstirnigen Art langweilten und er den Spaß vermisste, den er früher mit seinen Zauberer-Freunden gehabt hatte. Es war nicht gerade so, dass er unter den Nicht-Magiern keine Freunde hatte, aber es war einfach nicht das gleiche. Viele seiner Kollegen bewunderten ihn für seine lockere Art mit den Schülern und dafür, wie er sich mit kleinen Tricks die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Zöglinge erwarb. Doch das alles hatte inzwischen seinen Reiz für ihn verloren. In dieser Stimmung hatte Moody es nicht besonders schwer gehabt, ihn zu einer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts zu überreden. Emil malte sich in den buntesten Farben aus, wie spaßig das werden würde, als dieser schmierige Kerl auf ihn zugetreten war.

„Mister Warthrow," hatte der ihn begrüßt und dabei geklungen, als hätte er ein Stück Seife verschluckt, „ich würde gerne eine Angelegenheit von äußerster Wichtigkeit mit Ihnen besprechen."

Dass dieser Schleimbeutel ein Zauberer war, ließ sich nicht bestreiten. Der Umhang und die ganze Erscheinung ließen darauf schließen, und dazu noch sehr wahrscheinlich einer aus der oberen Schicht. Die hatte Emil noch nie ausstehen können.

„Bedaure, aber für Angelegenheiten, die Sie für wichtig halten, habe ich gerade gar keine Kapazität. Guten Tag," hatte Emil geantwortet und war an dem Typen vorbei gelaufen.

„Was Ihre Kapazitäten betrifft," hatte der ihm hinterher gezischt, „wäre ich an Ihrer Stelle sehr vorsichtig."

Emil war stocksteif stehen geblieben.

„Sie sollten sich wahrlich lieber anhören, was ich zu sagen habe, weil Sie es sonst bereuen könnten."

„Ich lass mir nicht drohen," sagte Emil mit wütender leiser Stimme und funkelte den Fremden an.

„Wir kennen Ihre Einstellung zum Dunklen Lord und wir wissen, was mit Ihren Eltern passiert ist," fuhr der unbeeindruckt fort. „Und der Dunkle Lord lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass er einen Weg gefunden hat, dieses Ereignis rückgängig zu machen."

Emil sah den Mann weiter wütend an. Was erlaubte der sich eigentlich? Kam im Auftrag von Voldemort her und wollte ihn ganz offensichtlich auf die Seite der Todesser ziehen.

„Rückgängig machen? Den Tod meiner Eltern rückgängig machen?", Emils Stimme klang weiterhin beherrscht. „Was maßt sich Ihr Dunkler Lord eigentlich an? Und woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich Sie nicht sofort dem Ministerium melden werde, als Todesser?"

Der Andere lachte nur kalt auf.

„Was wollen Sie denen denn sagen? Sie wissen weder wer ich bin, noch wo man mich finden könnte, also rate ich Ihnen, Mister Warthrow, denken Sie über das Angebot nach."

„Worüber soll ich nachdenken? Was wollt ihr Typen denn von mir?"

„Das Mädchen," war die knappe Antwort, dann war der Fremde schon verschwunden, disappariert.

_Rückblende Ende_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Emil hatte damals lange über das Angebot nachgedacht, hatte es schließlich verworfen und weitere Treffen mit diesem Dummbeutel ignoriert, doch hatte er als Reaktion darauf den Sommer über nichts als Scherereien gehabt. Zuerst hatte man ihm seine Stelle als Oberstufenlehrer, von der er gerade erst für ein Jahr beurlaubt worden war, gekündigt, nachdem eine seiner Schülerinnen behauptet hatte, er habe sie belästigt. Was natürlich ausgemachter Blödsinn war. Er hatte eigentlich mit dem Direktor ausgemacht, dass er nach dem Jahr zurückkommen könnte. Das warf nun alle seine Pläne durcheinander und bereitete ihm, neben diversen unangenehmen Gerichtsterminen, ziemliches Kopfzerbrechen. Dann war in seine Wohnung eingebrochen und sein Zauberstab zerbrochen worden. Als nächstes war ein guter Freund von ihm nur knapp einem schweren Autounfall entgangen. Emil hatte nicht lange überlegen müssen um zu erkennen, wer hinter all dem stecken musste. Das war es also gewesen, was der düstere Typ gemeint hatte, als er sagte, Emil würde es bereuen, wenn er ihm nicht zuhörte. Emil hatte sich, angesichts der Vorkommnisse, schließlich doch mit dem Dummbeutel getroffen und zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich an das Mädchen ranhängen würde, um zu sehen, was er machen könnte. Emil war nicht dumm. Er wusste, dass er den Druckmitteln dieser Leute nicht lange widerstehen konnte, nicht in einer Welt unter Muggeln. Er wollte sich aber auch nicht für etwas verpflichten lassen, hinter dem er nicht stand.

Emil wusste sofort, dass der Fremde mit diesem Einlenken jedoch ganz und gar nicht zufrieden war.

„Wenn Sie meine Entscheidung so nicht akzeptieren wollen, dann werden Sie sich nach einem anderen Mann umsehen müssen und wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich aufhören, sich in mein Leben einzumischen, werde ich den Orden des Phönix über ihre Absichten informieren."

Emil hatte die Wort sehr umsichtig gewählt, weil er genau wusste, dass er eigentlich gegen Voldemort keinerlei Druckmittel in der Hand hatte, doch hatte der Fremde nur grimmig genickt und war auf die übliche Art verschwunden.

Seit dem Treffen hatte sich Emils Leben wieder etwas beruhigt und er war nach Hogwarts gereist, wo er Nellie besser kennen lernte und feststellen musste, dass sie eine ganz außergewöhnliche junge Frau war. Er fühlte sich in ihrer Gegenwart unbefangen und so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie hatte jede seiner Dummheiten mitgemacht, hatte die Besonderheiten des Schlosses genauso zu schätzen gewusst wie er und war ihm in der Zeit, die sie miteinander verbrachten, eine gute Freundin und irgendwann sogar noch mehr geworden.

In unregelmäßigen Abständen hatte er Berichte an die Todesser liefern müssen, sie hatten ihn auch auf Hogwarts nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Diese Kontrolle, die sie auf ihn ausübten, behagte ihm gar nicht. Emil fühlte sich im Schloss so sicher, dass er sich eine Weile dazu hinreißen ließ, den Todessern eine Abfuhr zu erteilen. Sollten sie doch sein Leben unter den Muggeln zerstören, hier auf Hogwarts hatte er die Möglichkeit, ein neues Leben zu beginnen, dass es sich zu leben viel mehr lohnte. Doch dann war Hogsmeade angegriffen worden und Emil machte sich große Vorwürfe, dass Voldemort ihm damit ein deutliches Zeichen seiner Macht schicken wollte. Das hatte Emil tief getroffen und so hatte er sich schließlich dazu durchgerungen, dem Dunklen Lord doch das zu liefern, was er wünschte. Es schmerzte ihn, doch dachte er gleichzeitig an all die Unschuldigen, die sonst unnötig leiden müssten. Und er dachte, wie in letzter Zeit immer öfter, an seine Eltern, die er so sehr vermisste. Würden sie wollen, dass er eine junge Frau an dieses Scheusal auslieferte? Doch Emil hatte inzwischen gelernt, dass es nicht allein um Nellie ging, es ging um mehr, um viel mehr…. Und er hatte erkannt, dass er sich für eine Seite entscheiden musste. Wollte er auf der Seite des Ordens kämpfen, der sicherlich die besten Absichten, aber nicht gerade die größten Aussichten auf Erfolg hatte, so wie es sich momentan darstellte. Oder sollte er sich auf die Seite der Todesser schlagen, die seine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatten, die Angst und Schrecken verbreiteten, die aber mit großer Sicherheit in nächster Zukunft die Fäden in dieser Welt in Händen halten würden? Emil war kein Angsthase, er war ein sehr talentierter Zauberer, was beide Seiten schon lange wussten, doch hatte er noch eines in den letzten Jahren gelernt. Nämlich, dass es niemanden gab, den es interessierte, wie es ihm erging. Er selber war allein für sein Leben verantwortlich. Es gab niemanden, der sich einen Deut darum scherte, ob er überlebte oder nicht, es sei denn, es ging darum, ihn für eine Sache zu gewinnen, die anderen Zielen diente. Doch Emil hatte sich angewöhnt, nur für sich selber zu kämpfen, da dies sonst ja niemand tat. Er war zu einem Egoisten geworden, das Leben hatte ihn dazu gemacht. Doch begannen seine Prinzipien jetzt zu wanken. Nellie hatte ihm eine neue, ihm fremde Art zu leben gezeigt. Sie hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es schön sein konnte, an andere Menschen zu denken, andere glücklich zu machen, selbstlos zu sein. Und doch hatte er den Vertrag schon unterschrieben. Der Gedanke quälte ihn, den Menschen, der ihm gezeigt hatte, wie schön das Leben war, auszuliefern. Darum hatte er begonnen, sich von ihr abzuwenden. Er wollte es sich selber so leichter machen, und er redete sich ein, dass es so auch für sie leichter wäre. Doppelt erleichterte ihm der letzte Streit mit Nellie seine Entscheidung. Was spionierte sie ihm auch hinterher? Er hatte keine Lust darauf, einer so jungen Frau Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen. Ihm war bewusst, wie hohl diese Gedanken klangen, doch beruhigten sie sein Gewissen etwas. Und doch hatte er den Moment, in dem er seinen Auftrag erledigen würde, immer weiter hinausgezögert. Ihm kamen wieder Zweifel an der Mission.

Voldemort hatte ihm durch diese langhaarige Dumpfbacke ausrichten lassen, dass er einen Weg gefunden hatte, die Toten wieder zu sehen und Emil konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als wieder mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen. Gleichzeitig klingelten bei ihm alle Alarmglocken, als er daran dachte, denn was wäre von seinen Eltern denn noch übrig? Sie waren seit Jahren tot! Würde er sie überhaupt wieder erkennen? Gab es nicht außerdem wichtigeres, als Vergangenem nachzutrauern? Aber es war inzwischen zu spät umzukehren, er war diesen Packt bereits eingegangen und wenn er nicht wollte, dass weiterhin Unschuldige wegen seines Versagens starben, dann musste er jetzt handeln.

Als er jedoch von dem Anschlag auf Nellies Eltern hörte, kamen ihm wieder Zweifel. Hatte Voldemort gemerkt, dass Emil noch nicht hundert Prozent hinter seinem Auftrag stand? Wollte er damit noch mehr Druck auf ihn ausüben? Was würde noch alles passieren, wenn er weiter zögerte?

Als er Nellie am See getroffen hatte, waren seine Gedanken noch zu verworren gewesen, als dass er sich darüber klar gewesen wäre, was er als nächstes tun würde. Sie hatte ihn in ihrem Schmerz so sehr an ihn selber erinnert. All die Erinnerungen waren in ihm aufgestiegen, die er viele Jahre verdrängt hatte, dass er am liebsten mit ihr geflohen wäre, an einen Ort, an dem Voldemort sie nicht finden würde. Er hatte in dem Moment in ihr genauso viel Trost gefunden, wie sie in ihm und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es keine Lösung für sein Problem geben würde. Es sei denn, er würde sie persönlich bei Voldemort abliefern und dann dafür sorgen, dass ihr nichts passierte. Ein utopischer Gedanke, das wusste er, aber im Moment sah er keine andere Möglichkeit. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich für Nellie, ein Gefühl, das er noch nie empfunden hatte, das ihm völlig fremd war und trotzdem konnte er es sofort benennen: Liebe.

Als Nellie, von dem Schocker getroffen, in seinen Armen zusammenbrach, spürte er wieder diesen Stich in der Brust. Er wollte dieses Mädchen retten und das musste jetzt geschehen.

. - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Nellie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie in einem kleinen Raum, der durch ein schmales Fenster erhellt wurde. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und sie stellte mit Verwunderung fest, dass sie nicht eingesperrt worden war und dass sie sogar noch ihre Tasche bei sich trug. Man schien sie nicht für besonders gefährlich zu halten. Nellies Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Das war euer erster Fehler," flüsterte sie vor sich hin, dann sah sie sich um, ob sie jemand beobachtete, doch sie konnte niemanden entdecken. Vor dem Zimmer, in dem sie sich befand, konnte sie allerdings Schritte durch die angelehnte Tür hindurch hören.

Der Raum, in dem Nellie saß, bestand aus einem schäbigen Bett, auf dem sie jetzt saß und einem alten Holzstuhl. Es war so eng hier, dass sie, wenn sie ihre Hand ausstreckte, die gegenüberliegende Wand berühren konnte.

Nellie zog leise ihren Rucksack zu sich und schaute hinein. Unglaublich, nichts fehlte. Da lagen immer noch ihre beiden kleinen Dolche, der Revolver und die vielen kleinen bunten Ampullen mit den Zaubertränken. Hatte man sie so schlampig durchsucht oder rechnete man nicht damit, dass sie sich überhaupt in irgendeiner Art verteidigen würde? Hatte Voldemort vergessen, wie sie ihm das letzte Mal begegnet war?

Doch jetzt wollte sie sich über die Gedankengänge der Todessern keine Sorgen machen, sie wollte hier wieder raus und da konnte es ihr nur recht sein, dass ihre Sachen nicht angerührt worden waren. Nellie nahm die beiden Dolche, steckte sie sich in den Gürtel und den Revolver in den hinteren Hosenbund. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Kämpferin aus den Abenteuerfilmen, die ihr Vater oft angesehen hatte. Der Gedanke, an ihn ließ Nellies Hände zittern.

Um sich abzulenken dachte sie an all die Trainingsstunden im Raum der Wünsche. Jetzt konnte sie zeigen, ob sie irgendetwas gelernt hatte.

So leise sie konnte, schlich Nellie sich an die Tür und horchte. Die Schritte draußen schienen vor ihrer Tür hin und her zu patrouillieren und es hörte sich nach nur einer Wache an, das war gut. Sie schob die Tür ein kleines Stück weiter auf, so dass sie den Mann sehen konnte, der da hin und her lief. Als er ihr den Rücken zukehrte, huschte sie aus der Tür, legte dem Todesser, der zum Glück nicht sehr groß war, einen Arm um den Hals, trat ihm gleichzeitig in die Kniekehlen, so dass er nach hinten knickte und flößte ihm geschickt ein paar Tropfen eines gelben Trankes ein, den sie schon in der Hand hielt. Der Mann starrte sie mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an, dann sackte er zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen. Der Trank war einer der ersten gewesen, den Nellie zusammengebraut hatte. Er versetzte den Trinker in eine Betäubung, die mehrere Stunden anhielt.

Nellie hielt sich nicht lange auf, sondern ließ das Fläschchen wieder in ihre Jackentasche gleiten, zerrte den Mann in den kleinen Raum und schlich sofort weiter. Sie suchte den Ausgang. Doch wo suchen? Dieses Haus schien riesig zu sein und wenn sie aus einem der vielen Fenster blickte, konnte sie erkennen, dass sie in einem der oberen Stockwerke war. Doch wenn sie versuchte, die Fenster zu öffnen, bekam sie jedes Mal einen heftigen Stromschlag. Sie musste die Zähne fest zusammenbeißen, um bei der Berührung nicht aufzuschreien. Also würde sie dieses Haus auch nicht so einfach verlassen können. Das machte die Sache nicht einfacher.

Sie schlich weiter, eine Treppe hinunter und entdeckte zufällig, als sie sich gerade hinter einem Wandteppich verstecken musste, einen Geheimgang. Das war in einem Moment gewesen, in dem eine ganze Gruppe von Todessern den Gang entlang gekommen war. Nellie glaubte nicht, dass sie sich gleich mit fünfen auf einmal anlegen konnte. Aber sie wusste, dass sie schnell hier verschwinden musste, denn es würde nicht lange dauern, bis bekannt würde, dass sie entkommen war. Da kam ihr der Geheimgang gerade recht. Hinter der Steintür, die lautlos hinter ihr aufschwang, führte eine Treppe nach unten. Es war stockdunkel und Nellie tastete sich an der feuchten Wand entlang hinab, wo zum Glück Fackeln für spärliches Licht sorgten. Die Treppe endete in einem schmalen Gang. Man konnte nichts hören. Nellie schlich den Gang entlang, immer auf der Suche nach einem Weg, der vielleicht ins Freie führen würde. Als sie an einer verriegelten Tür vorbei kam, hielt sie an. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass sie schauen sollte, was sich hinter dieser Tür verbarg. Also trat sie an das kleine Sichtfenster heran und spähte hindurch. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie erkannte, wer in diesem Raum eingesperrt war.

Nellie rüttelte ein wenig an dem Schloss, das an der Tür hing, doch es rührte sich nicht. Der Mann in der Zelle hatte die Bewegungen an der Tür scheinbar bemerkt, und blickte auf. Als er das Gesicht an der Scheibe erkannte, stand er auf und trat schwach auf die Tür zu.

Nellie wollte ihm gerade ein Zeichen geben, von der Tür wegzugehen, damit sie einen ihrer Tränke ausprobieren konnte, der Metall schmelzen ließ, als sie Bewegungen hinter sich wahrnahm.

Schnell wie eine Katze, drehte sie sich um und hielt schon ihre beiden Dolche in den Händen. Zwei Todesser standen nur drei Meter von ihr entfernt. Sie waren gerade aus demselben Geheimgang getreten, den Nellie kurz zuvor benutzt hatte. Sie waren stehen geblieben und starrten das Mädchen an, das doch eigentlich zwei Stockwerke weiter oben liegen sollte. Der kurze Moment, in dem die Männer sich wunderten, was Nellie hier unten tat, nutzte das Muggel-Mädchen und stürzte sich auf die Beiden. Dem Ersten stach sie mit dem Dolch in die Schulter, so dass er zusammenbrach. Sie hätte sich nie im Leben vorstellen können, jemanden zu töten. Und bevor der Zweite Alarm schlagen oder flüchten konnte, hatte sie ihm schon kräftig zwischen die Beine getreten und Beiden dann blitzschnell die gelbe Flüssigkeit eingeflößt. Das ganze hatte keine 30 Sekunden gedauert und es war kein Laut zu hören gewesen.

Als nächstes machte Nellie sich an der Zellentür zu schaffen. Die blaue Flüssigkeit aus einer anderen Ampulle zischte und dampfte, als sie sie auf das Schloss kippte. Es stank ganz fürchterlich, doch dann war die Tür offen.

„Meine Güte, Nellie," sagte Kingsley und sah sie kopfschüttelnd an. Seine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr als er das verbogene Schloss und die beiden betäubten Todesser sah. „Was auch immer du hier machst, es ist nichts Gutes," grinste er ironisch und half Nellie dann, die Todesser in die Zelle zu ziehen.

Der große schwarze Magier war geschwächt, das konnte man ihm ansehen, doch seine Kräfte waren nicht völlig geschwunden. Er hatte Verletzungen im Gesicht, wie von Schlägen und Tritten, doch blickten seine Augen Nellie entschlossen an.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du hier bist," sagte er und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Jetzt wird alles gut."

So lange hatte er jetzt schon auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, der ihm zur Flucht verhelfen konnte, doch war das Glück ihm die ganze Zeit nicht besonders hold gewesen. Als er jedoch diese entschlossene, vor Energie strotzende junge Frau jetzt vor sich stehen sah und sich in Erinnerung rief, dass sie gerade ohne jegliche Magie zwei Todesser erledigt hatte, wuchs sein Respekt für sie noch ein Stück.

„Wir müssen hier raus, Mister Shacklebolt," meinte Nellie nur.

Kingsley, der sich einen der Zauberstäbe der Todesser genommen hatte, grinste nur.

„Wir sind jetzt Waffengefährten, junge Dame, du kannst Kingsley zu mir sagen." Dabei streckte er ihr eine Hand hin, die Nellie kurz schüttelte.

„Trotzdem müssen wir hier raus."

Kingsley nickte und ging ihr voraus.

Nachdem die Beiden um ein paar Ecken gelaufen waren und keinen weiteren Todessern mehr begegnet waren, hörte Nellie plötzlich hinter sich ein Zischen. Kingsley hatte es auch gehört, denn er war stehen geblieben und sah sich alarmiert um.

„Was könnte das sein?", fragte Nellie im Flüsterton.

„Ich ahne es," war die knappe Antwort, als er sich auch schon an Nellie vorbei schob.

Sie gingen ein Stück den Flur entlang zurück, den sie gerade entlang geschlichen waren. Und dann glitt plötzlich eine riesige Schlange auf sie zu. Angriffslustig hatte sie sich aufgerichtet und zischte die Beiden wütend an. Kingsley blieb wie erstarrt stehen, hob dann aber seinen Zauberstab. Doch der Zauber, den er aussprach, schien an der Schlange, wie an einem Schutzschild, abzuprallen. Nellie hielt sich gar nicht lange damit auf, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was sie tat, sondern stürzte sich auf die Schlange, die gerade dabei war, Kingsleys Beine zu umschlingen. Nellie hob einen der Dolche, die sie immer noch in den Händen hielt, ließ den anderen fallen und griff mit der freien Hand nach der Schlange. Sie bekam das monströse Tier knapp unter dem Kopf zu fassen und ließ im nächsten Moment den Dolch herunterzischen. Einen Augenblick später zuckte der Körper der Schlange noch eine Weile auf dem Boden, während der Kopf reglos daneben lag. Nellie war erstarrt. Sie war erschrocken über das, was sie gerade getan hatte und gleichzeitig durchlief sie ein Gefühl von grenzenloser Macht. Es war beängstigend.

Kingsley zog sie weiter. Er machte jetzt einen sehr gehetzten Eindruck.

„Wenn Er-Dessen-Namen-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf rausbekommt, dass seine Schlange tot ist, dann gnade uns Gott," meinte er und sah sich hektisch um.

Nellie hatte jedoch einen ganz anderen Gedanken, den sie aber nicht laut aussprach, weil sie nicht wusste, wie viel Kingsley wusste. Sie musste an das denken, was Harry ihr über die Horkruxe erzählt hatte, diese Seelenteile von Voldemort, und sie erinnerte sich, dass er auch von einer Schlange gesprochen hatte. War es die von gerade eben gewesen, von der er gesprochen hatte? Eine unglaubliche Euphorie ergriff die junge Frau und so eilte sie so leise sie konnte, dicht hinter dem großen Mann her.


	39. Chapter 39

Kapitel 39:

Emil biss die Zähne zusammen. Er musste hier, bei diesen Leuten, absolut kalt sein. Wenn er irgendeine geringe Chance haben wollte, Nellie zu helfen, durfte er sich jetzt keine Fehler erlauben. Also gab er keinen Laut von sich, als der Todesser Nellie schockte und fing sie einfach nur auf. Als der andere das Mädchen dann aber packen und ins Haus zerren wollte, schlug Emil dessen Hand grob beiseite und trug Nellie selber hinein.

„Du hast hier nichts verloren," ranzte der Emil wütend an.

„Ich hab sie hergebracht, also hab ich hier mehr verloren, wie du," schnauzte Emil zurück und brachte Nellie ein Stockwerk höher in einen kleinen Raum, den er von seinem letzten Besuch kannte.

Der Todesser folgte ihm, immer noch vor sich hin brummend. Er schien darüber nachzudenken, ob er direkt die anderen informieren sollte, oder ob er die unangenehme Aufgabe diesem dahergelaufenen Blödmann überlassen sollte. Schließlich ging es nicht nur darum, dass das Mädchen endlich da war, sondern auch noch darum, dass dieser Warthrow sich weiter einmischte. Aber Emil nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Nachdem er Nellie auf dem fleckigen Bett abgelegt hatte, schupste er den Todesser zur Tür raus. Nellies Rucksack ließ er bei ihr liegen. Wer weiß, was sie da drin haben könnte, um sich im Notfall selbst zu helfen?

„Pass auf, dass keiner hier rein kommt," fuhr er den Todesser an. „Und rühr das Mädchen nicht an, wenn dir deine Haut lieb ist."

Der Todesser wollte etwas derbes erwidern. Denn seit wann nahm er Befehle von so jemandem an? Doch dann war Emil mit entschlossenem Blick und den Worten: „Ich werde dem Lord sagen, dass sie da ist," schon den Gang entlang verschwunden. Das konnte dem Todesser nur recht sein.

Emil kannte dieses Haus inzwischen ganz gut. Er war zwei oder drei Mal hier gewesen, immer hatte man ihn so lange hier festgehalten, bis er die Antworten geliefert hatte, die die Todesser hören wollten. Er hatte Voldemort selber noch nicht gegenüber gestanden, dafür aber diesem schmierigen Snape oder dem Kerl mit den langen blonden Haaren, der ihm damals den Auftrag überbracht hatte. Emil konnte Beide nicht leiden. Doch auch wenn er diesen Malfoy vom ersten Moment an verachtet hatte, so könnte er diesem Snape bei jedem Treffen von neuem den Hals umdrehen. Vielleicht empfand er für Letzteren so viel Hass, weil der im Grunde genommen dasselbe getan hatte, was Emil gerade tat. Er hatte die Menschen, die ihm vertrauten, verraten.

Als Emil diesmal im großen Kaminzimmer ankam, war nur Snape da, der in einem Sessel saß und ein dickes, schweres Buch auf den Knien liegen hatte. Als Snape den jüngeren Mann bemerkte, stand er auf und reckte arrogant die Nase nach oben.

„So, Warthrow, endlich erledigt, was dein Auftrag war?", schnarrte er. „Wurde aber auch Zeit."

Emil musste sich zusammenreißen, um dieser überdimensionalen Fledermaus nicht seine Faust in den Magen zu rammen. Er erwiderte nichts, sondern sah sich nur um, doch außer den beiden Männern war niemand sonst anwesend.

„Was willst du noch hier?", fragte Snape jetzt und sah Emil abschätzend an. „Ich würde dir nicht empfehlen, hier zu bleiben, bis der Dunkle Lord erscheint."

„Wird er denn her kommen?", fragte Emil zurück. Ein wenig hoffte er es.

„Er hat sich angekündigt, ja," antwortete Snape und seine Augen blickten kalt. „Doch ist er mit deiner Arbeit weniger als wenig zufrieden."

Emil zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

„Was stört mich das?", meinte er nur. „Das Mädchen ist hier, oder nicht?"

„Nun, das ist wohl wahr," schnarrte der ehemalige Zaubertrank-Lehrer weiter, „aber es ist reichlich viel Zeit vergangen. Du hättest sie vor Monaten schon her bringen sollen."

„Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten," brummte Emil und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der an einem langen Tisch stand.

„Oh, das werde ich," erwiderte Snape süffisant grinsend.

Emil hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, etwas darauf zu antworten, als vor der Tür schon Stimmen und Schritte lauter wurden. Mit einem Schwung kamen gleich vier Männer in das Kaminzimmer. Emil stand sofort auf, als er Voldemort erkannte. Das heißt, diese Gestalt mit den roten Augen und den Nasen-Schlitzen, die an eine Schlange erinnerten, konnte nur Er sein. Es war in Emils Position besser, sich den allgemeinen Gepflogenheiten und Ehrerbietungen anzupassen, wollte er irgendetwas erreichen. Und erreichen wollte er etwas.

Neben Voldemort kamen Malfoy, dieser Duckmäuserich von Wurmschwanz und ein Todesser, den Emil noch nicht kannte, herein.

Die vier Männer schienen über etwas zu diskutieren, als Voldemort Emil erblickte und sich seine roten Augen verengten.

„Wen haben wir denn hier?", sagte er und trat auf Emil zu, dem dabei immer kälter wurde, obwohl in dem großen Kamin ein warmes Feuer flackerte. „Du dachtest wohl, dass du dich meinem Willen entziehen könntest?"

Emil schien es angebracht, darauf besser nicht zu antworten.

„Dachtest, dass du ein Spielchen mit mir spielen könntest," fuhr Voldemort fort. „Durch dich habe ich wertvolle Zeit und unnötig Männer verloren."

Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab so schnell in der Hand, dass Emil erschrocken zusammen fuhr. Und schon im nächsten Moment lag er, sich unter Schmerzen windend, auf dem Boden. Die Männer um ihn herum lachten höhnisch, vielleicht froh darüber, dass sie nicht an seiner Stelle waren.

„Mit Lord Voldemort spielt man keine Spiele," sagte Voldemort mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme, während er Emil weiter unter dem Crucius leiden ließ. „Man verschwendet nicht Lord Voldemorts Zeit."

Als er schließlich von Emil abließ und mit den anderen Männern in eine andere Ecke des Kaminzimmers trat, brauchte Emil eine Weile, bis er sich soweit erholt hatte, dass er aufstehen konnte. Er hatte verloren, das wurde ihm jetzt bewusst, er hatte nicht die geringste Chance, irgendetwas zu ändern. Doch gleichzeitig arbeitete sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren, wie er diesem Pack doch noch einen Denkzettel verpassen könnte, bevor er letztendlich doch noch sterben sollte. Und dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Er drehte sich so, dass er Voldemort und seine Lakaien sehen konnte.

„Und was wäre, wenn es noch andere gäbe, die Eure Zeit vergeudeten, mein Lord?" Diese Anrede war Emil mehr als schwer gefallen, doch bildete sich in seinem Kopf ein Plan, der es nötig machte, dass er so sprach.

Voldemort und die anderen sahen zu ihm hinüber. Malfoy hatte ein höhnisches Grinsen auf den Lippen, Snape sah wütend aus und Voldemort selber kalt berechnend wie immer.

„Was willst du noch sagen, bevor ich dich endgültig erledige, du Wurm?", fuhr er Emil an. „Du nervst mich langsam."

Emil wählte seine Worte jetzt sehr bedacht.

„Ich denke nicht, dass die Informationen, die ich noch habe, Eure Nerven besonders belasten werden," sagte er. „Doch habe ich einen Gegenstand in meinem Besitz, der eindeutig aus Euren Kreisen stammt und dessen Inhalt für Euch von größter Wichtigkeit sein dürfte."

Emil beobachtete sehr genau die Reaktion der Männer. „Ein Gegenstand, der Euch beweisen könnte, dass Eure Speichellecker nicht alle so treu ergeben sind, wie sie es zu sein vorgeben."

Voldemorts Augen waren immer noch genauso kalt auf Emil gerichtet wie zu Beginn. Er schien abzuwägen, wie viel von dem, was Emil sagte, er ernst nehmen konnte. Snape machte weiterhin ein wütendes Gesicht, auch wenn man meinen konnte, dass etwas Argwohn in seinem Blick lag. Wurmschwanz wand sich unbehaglich hinter Voldemort und Malfoy war blass geworden.

„Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein?", rief Malfoy schließlich. „Eine solche Anklage aus dem Mund eines Muggelfreundes, eine Frechheit!"

Voldemort musterte ihn kalt, was Malfoy nur noch mehr aufbrachte.

„Ihr könnt mich nicht im Ernst verdächtigen, mein Lord!" Seine Stimme wurde flehender. „Meinen eigenen Sohn habe ich in Eurem Dienst geopfert, meinen Sohn!"

Malfoy sank jetzt auf die Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Steh auf!", fuhr Voldemort ihn an. „Getroffene Hunde bellen, sag ich dazu nur."

Dann wandte er sich wieder an Emil, während Snape Malfoy resolut am Arm packte und auf die Füße zog. Wurmschwanz stand daneben und biss sich auf seinen Fingernägeln herum.

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort," sagte Voldemort zu Emil, doch in seiner Stimme konnte man die Bereitschaft zum verhandeln hören. Emil versuchte, sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„In dem Falle kann ich dieses Buch dann wohl behalten," meinte Emil und zog aus seiner Jackentasche das kleine braune Notizbuch heraus, dass damals Harry und Nellie so mysteriös gerettet hatte. Aus der Ecke, in der die Todesser standen, kam ein leises Japsen. „Vielleicht gibt es aber noch andere, die ein Interesse daran haben könnten."

Emil wusste alles über das braune Notizbuch, das so plötzlich beim Orden aufgetaucht war. Er hatte es sehr genau studiert und ebenso das, was darin stand. Wofür war er jahrelang Lehrer einer Muggelschule gewesen? Wenn nicht, um inzwischen sämtliche Geheimschriften, mit denen die Muggelkinder versuchten, sich heimlich Briefe zu schreiben, auswendig zu kennen. Er hatte die Bedeutung des Zauberspruchs _Annulare Magia_ sehr genau erkannt und er hatte sich nächtelang den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, warum die Todesser ein Buch mit so brisantem Inhalt in die Hände des Feindes gelangen lassen konnten. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es entweder ein großer Fehler gewesen sein musste, oder dass es auch hier einen Verräter gab. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort etwas von diesem Buch wissen konnte, denn sonst hätte er es mit Sicherheit entweder vernichtet oder gehütet wie seinen Augapfel.

Auch wenn Emil von den Horkruxen nichts wusste, so konnte er sich dennoch denken, dass Voldemort vor einem neuen Todesfluch, wie er in diesem Buch beschrieben wurde, so viel Respekt haben müsste, dass er ihn nicht gerne in den Händen des Phönixordens sehen würde.

Voldemort beobachtete Emil und das Buch in seiner Hand mit festem Blick. Ihm war die Reaktion seiner Todesser ebenfalls nicht entgangen, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, von wem das verdächtige Japsen gekommen war. Bevor er sich aber darüber einig wurde, ob dieses unscheinbare Buch wirklich eine Bedrohung für ihn darstellen konnte, hatte Emil schon weiter gesprochen.

„Ein neuer Todesfluch, der Euch unvorbereitet treffen kann, das sollte Euch doch interessieren."

Keine Sekunde zu früh, warf Emil sich zur Seite und entging damit nur knapp einem grünen Lichtblitz, der in Sekundenschnelle aus Voldemorts Zauberstab geschossen kam. Damit hatte Emil gerechnet. Wenn er tot wäre, könnte Voldemort sich in aller Ruhe mit dem Buch beschäftigen.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee," rief Emil, der sich unter den Tisch gerollt hatte. Im nächsten Moment stand er auf und hielt seinen eigenen Zauberstab in der einen Hand, das Buch in der anderen. Keine Sekunde später war das kleine Buch, das er so gehalten hatte, dass alle es gut sehen konnten, verschwunden. „Denn nur ich weiß, wo es sich befindet. Und versucht nicht, dieses Wissen mit Magie aus mir herauszuholen, denn dann würde sich das Buch selber zerstören."

Den letzten Teil hatte Emil spontan ausgesprochen. Er hatte gar nicht die Zeit gehabt, einen solchen Zauber auf das Buch zu sprechen, auch wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, doch war ihm in letzter Sekunde noch eingefallen, dass Voldemort als begnadete Legilimentor bekannt war.

Voldemort raste vor unterdrückter Wut. Die Todesser in der anderen Ecke rührten sich nicht, sie warteten auf ein Zeichen, ob sie eingreifen sollten, oder nicht.

„Du Wurm," schrie Voldemort. „Ich hätte dich zermalmen sollen, als du dich das erste Mal meinen Befehlen widersetzt hast!"

Emil blieb ruhig stehen. Wenn Voldemort ihn tötete, wäre das Buch trotzdem in Sicherheit. Doch glaubte er nicht daran, dass der Schwarzmagier ihn umbringen würden, denn er konnte die Gier in dessen Augen deutlich erkennen. Der Dunkle Lord wollte dieses Buch und er wollte herausfinden, wer dahinter steckte. Das hätte Emil allerdings auch zu gerne gewusst.

„Meine einzige Bedingung ist, wenn Ihr dieses Buch bekommen wollt," fuhr Emil fort, „dass dem Mädchen nichts passiert."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wie Nellie und Kingsley schließlich entkommen waren, konnte Nellie später nicht mehr ganz genau erklären. Es hatte irgendwann doch noch einen Alarm gegeben und schneller, als die beiden Flüchtenden es erwartet hatten, war das Geräusch rennender Schritte hinter ihnen lauter geworden. Es war ihnen nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich den Verfolgern zu stellen. Kingsley hatte mit seinem Zauberstab getan, was er konnte. Er war erschöpft und von der langen Gefangenschaft geschwächt, aber dennoch in der Lage, einige Angreifer auszuschalten. Nellie hatte ihr komplettes Repertoire an Zaubertränken verbraucht und damit nicht nur ihre Angreifer zum Staunen gebracht, als plötzlich einige Todesser kopfüber in der Luft baumelten oder sich lähmender Rauch im Gang breit machte. Sie hatte Kingsley, der sie nur immer wieder kopfschüttelnd anstarrte, schnell hinter sich her gezogen, bevor der Rauch auch sie erreichen konnte.

Kurz bevor sie an einer kleinen Tür ankamen, die endlich nach draußen führen sollte, wurden sie noch ein letztes Mal angegriffen. Sie standen in einem sehr engen, düsteren Gang und konnten ihre Angreifer kaum erkennen. Nellie bekam einige Verletzungen ab, bevor Kingsley mit seinem Zauberstab die Tür, die ebenfalls mit einem Zauber belegt war, der jeden, der sie berührte, schmerzhaft zurückzucken ließ, öffnen konnte. Nellie hatte, nachdem sie keine Ampullen mehr übrig und ihre beiden Dolche verloren hatte, ihren Revolver gezogen und blindlings auf den letzten Verfolger geschossen, der im Halbdunkel auf sie zu gerannt kam. Der Schuss musste den Mann am Bein getroffen haben und sie konnte ihn vor Schmerz aufschreien hören. Bevor Kingsley sie durch die inzwischen offene Tür ins Freie zerren konnte, hatte Nellie einen Moment lang gestutzt. Diese Stimme kannte sie.

„Warte," konnte sie Emil noch stöhnen hören, als Kingsley die Tür schon von Außen magisch verbarrikadierte und sie weiter auf die Stadt zu zog, die sich vor ihnen ausbreitete.

Nellie war geschockt. Nicht nur, dass sie auf einen Menschen, nicht nur auf eine Wunschprojektion in einem magischen Raum, geschossen hatte, hatte sie auch noch einen Menschen vielleicht lebensgefährlich verletzt, den sie einmal geliebt hatte. Und konnte sie eigentlich sagen, dass sie Emil nicht mehr liebte? Hatte sie nicht gesehen, wie sehr ihn diese Entführung belastet hatte? Doch Nellie verdrängte diese Gedanken. Er hatte sie belogen, wahrscheinlich hatte er die ganze Zeit über nur diesen einen Plan verfolgt, nämlich sie Voldemort auszuliefern. Er hatte sie verkauft und war es nicht wert, ihm auch nur eine einzige Träne hinterher zu weinen. Dabei fuhr sie sich mit einem Ärmel übers Gesicht.

Als Nellie und Kingsley schließlich außerhalb der Anti-Appariergrenze dieses Todesser-Hauses angekommen waren, verlor Kingsley keine weitere Sekunde, Nellies Arm fest zu ergreifen und mit ihr zu disapparieren. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte und brach vor der Tür zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 zusammen, so dass Nellie klopfen musste. Zum Glück war Molly Weasley da, um die Beiden einzulassen und stieß bei ihrem Anblick einen Schrei der Erleichterung aus.

„Oh, wie gut, dass ihr da seid," rief sie und man konnte sehen, dass ihr vor Freude die Tränen kamen. Als sie Kingsley sah, der im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf dem Zahnfleisch ging, packte sie ihn resolut unter den Armen und zog ihn mit sich ins Haus. Nellie stolperte hinterher. „Kommt mit, ich mach euch erst mal was Heißes zum Trinken, ihr seid ja völlig durchgefroren."

Nellie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass es draußen zu schneien begonnen hatte und sich ihre Hände schon blau färbten. In der Küche half Nellie Kingsley, sich an den langen Tisch zu setzen und zusammen sahen sie Molly dabei zu, wie sie ihnen riesige Becher heißen Tee vorsetzte, daneben einen Teller Kekse stellte und sich dann am Kamin zu schaffen machte.

Keine zwei Minuten später standen auch schon Moody und Remus in der Küche und ohne ein Hallo oder Schön euch wieder zu sehen, bombardierten sie die Neuankömmlinge sofort mit Fragen. Kingsley, der sich schnell wieder erholt hatte, beantwortete die meisten davon und sah dabei Nellie immer wieder anerkennend an. Als auch das Muggel-Mädchen ihren Teil zu dem Bericht beigetragen hatte, saßen Moody und Remus sprachlos da und starrten sie ebenfalls an. Molly nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, dass alle so ruhig da saßen und heilte mit flinken Zauberstab-Schwüngen die Verletzungen von Nellie und Kingsley. Letzterer reagierte darauf nur mit einem genervten Händefuchteln, als Molly ihm mit ihrem Zauberstab vor dem Gesicht herumwedelte. Nellie wartete so gespannt darauf, wie die erfahrenen Ordensmitglieder auf ihre Flucht von den Todessern reagieren würden, dass sie davon gar nichts mitbekam.

„Unglaublich, Nellie, was du da heute geleistet hast," sagte Remus schließlich und lächelte sie an. Er sah wieder sehr krank aus, fiel Nellie auf und einmal mehr erinnerte sie sich an das Wort „Werwolf". Immer noch hatte ihr diesbezüglich niemand eine Antwort gegeben. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie in letzter Zeit auch nicht mehr danach gefragt hatte.

„Allerdings," brummte Moody, „und ich würde sagen, du hattest mehr als nur ein bisschen Glück."

Nellie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Remus klopfte dem Ex-Auror grinsend auf den Arm.

„Nun komm schon, Moody," meinte er, „zoll unserer kleinen Muggel-Freundin ruhig den Respekt, den sie sich verdient hat."

Moody zwinkerte Nellie zu, dann stand er auf.

„Trotzdem bleibe ich dabei, dass du dich nicht mehr so weit vom Schloss entfernen solltest," knurrte er und gab dann ihr und Remus ein Zeichen, mit zum Kamin zu kommen. „Wir sollten zurück zur Schule, alles Weitere können wir dort besprechen."

Nellie stand auf, um sich von Molly und Kingsley zu verabschieden.

„Da fällt mir ein," fuhr Moody plötzlich fort. „Es fehlt uns ja jetzt wieder mal ein Lehrer." Dabei sah er Nellie aufmerksam an. „Traust du dir zu, den Unterricht in Muggelkunde vorerst alleine fortzuführen?"

Nellie blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Als die Worte vollends bei ihr angekommen waren, sah sie zwischen den Versammelten in der großen Küche hin und her. Molly sah genauso erschrocken aus wie sie selber, Remus grinste fröhlich und Kingsley reckte gut gelaunt den Daumen in die Höhe. Nellie musste ebenfalls grinsen.

„Beim heiligen Hyprogreif, klar tu ich das," sagte sie und ballte dabei spielerisch die Faust. „Dieser wildgewordenen knarxäugiger Bande werde ich schon Beine machen."

Daraufhin mussten alle lachen und so stieg Nellie gemeinsam mit Remus in den Kamin, um nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Dort, so nahm sie sich vor, wollte sie als erstes Harry suchen. Er musste gerade beim Frühstück sitzen und sicher würde er sie schon suchen.


	40. Chapter 40

Kapitel 40:

Harry schlich sich vorsichtig an die Falltür heran. Dabei behielt er die Hufflepuff-Tasse immer im Auge und hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht auf einmal verschwinden würde.

Von der Treppe her kamen immer noch gedämpfte Geräusche und schließlich ein leiser Fluch.

„Autsch, geh von meiner Hand runter!"

„'Tschuldigung," kam es genauso leise zurück.

Harry entspannte sich. Die Stimmen kannte er. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, den Beiden, die da die Treppe hochschlichen einen gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen. Warum spionierten sie ihm auch nach? Doch als er einen roten Haarschopf in der Falltür auftauchen sah, der sich vorsichtig umschaute, musste Harry grinsen und schlug den Tarnumhang zurück.

„Erwischt," flüsterte er dazu und war mit Rons entsetztem Gesicht mehr als zufrieden.

„Boah, Harry, mach das nie wieder!"

Unter Ron konnte man Hermine ungeduldig zappeln hören.

„Ist er da, Ron?"

„Ja, so könnte man das nennen," flüsterte Ron nach unten und stieg dann die Treppe ganz hoch. Hermine kam sofort hinterher und die Beiden schauten Harry etwas betreten an.

„Also," meinte der und merkte jetzt, dass er doch etwas sauer war. „Was ist die Begründung?"

„Ach, Harry, hör schon auf," konterte Hermine sofort leise. „Wir konnten dich nicht alleine gehen lassen, das weißt du selber."

Ohne Harrys nächsten Kommentar und einen möglichen Streit abzuwarten, blickte sie sich in dem Raum um und entdeckte sofort die kleine Tasse, die so verdächtig auf dem Boden stand. Ihre Augen weiteten sich sofort.

„Ist sie es?", fragte sie über die Schulter an Harry gewandt.

Der, immer noch etwas wütend, zuckte nur die Schultern und brummte leise:

„Sie muss es sein. Ist die einzige, die auf den Aufrufe-Zauber reagiert hat."

„Super Idee," wisperte Ron.

Hermine nickte Harry anerkennend zu, kniete sich dann neben die Tasse und musterte sie von allen Seiten.

„Kann man sie anfassen?", fragte sie ohne sich umzudrehen.

Ron hatte sich neben sie gekniet. Harry stand hinter den Beiden und sah ihnen zu.

„Probier es doch mal, würde mich interessieren, wie sie auf dich reagiert," antwortete er.

Hermine drehte sich jetzt doch um und sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Sie tut dir sicher nicht weh, wenn du das befürchtest," sagte Harry sofort, um sie zu beruhigen.

Hermine streckte langsam ihre Hand aus, doch Ron schob sie, kurz bevor sie den Henkel berühren konnte, sanft beiseite.

„Lass mich lieber, nicht dass du wieder gebissen wirst," sagte er mit besorgter Stimme. Er hatte im Halbdunkeln gerade die kleinen Punkte gesehen, die immer noch auf Hermines Handrücken zu erkennen waren und ihn an den Löwenkopf in Godric's Hollow erinnerten.

Hermine sah ihren Freund erst verdutzt an, dann wurde ihr Blick weicher und sie lächelte. Harry versuchte, nicht hinzusehen.

Dann streckte Ron seine Hand aus, doch als er seine Finger um den zierlichen Henkel schließen wollte, rutschte die Tasse einfach ein Stück von ihm weg. Als würde sie jemand auf der anderen Seite aus seiner Reichweite ziehen. Ron versuchte es noch mal aus der anderen Richtung, mit demselben Effekt. Dann benutzte er beide Hände, doch auch so flutschte ihm die Tasse einfach fort und ließ sich nicht fassen. Auch als er und Hermine es mit vier Händen versuchten, fand dieses vermaledeite Stückchen Porzellan einen Weg, ihnen zu entkommen.

„Was soll das denn?", entfuhr es Ron schließlich in gepresstem Tonfall.

„Ist doch ganz klar," meinte Hermine nur leise und man sah, dass sie angestrengt nach einem Ausweg aus dem Dilemma suchte. „Das ist der Schutzzauber, der auf ihr liegt, wie bei den anderen Horkruxen auch."

„Genau," schaltete sich Harry wieder ein. „Aber vielleicht ist es wie bei dem Löwenkopf und nur ein Nichtmagier kann sie anfassen."

Hermine grübelte.

„Könnte sein," meinte sie und biss wieder auf ihrer Lippe rum. „Aber wir können die Tasse nicht hier lassen und bis wir Nellie gefunden haben, könnte die Trelawney was gemerkt haben. Irgendwie müssen wir das Ding trotzdem mitnehmen."

Diesmal war es Ron, der die rettende Idee hatte.

„Wie wäre es mit einem _Locomoto_-Zauber?", schlug er vor. „Bei dem muss man die Tasse nicht anfassen, aber wir könnten sie so mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum nehmen."

Hermines Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf und sie gab ihrem Freund einen Kuss mitten auf den Mund. Ron wurde ganz rot, und noch mehr, als er bemerkte, dass Harry sie beobachtet hatte und jetzt grinste.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass so ein Hohl-Kopf auch mal ne gute Idee hat," sagte Harry frech und ließ Ron damit sogar noch eine Nuance dunkler werden.

„Genial," flüsterte Hermine und hatte schon ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und ohne, dass man sie etwas sagen hörte, schwebte die kleine Tasse schon brav vor ihr in der Luft und ließ sich gehorsam durch die Falltür nach unten und durch die Gänge bis in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum dirigieren.

„Vielleicht kann man sie ja mit dem Verscheuchezauber gegen die Wand knallen?", meinte Ron, der von seiner ersten brillanten Idee beflügelt noch einen Kuss von Hermine erhaschen wollte.

Harry probierte den Vorschlag sofort aus und katapultierte die Tasse mit Wucht gegen die nächste Wand. Doch ohne Erfolg. Die Tasse prallte einfach, wie ein Flummi, von dem Mauerwerk ab und schlingerte etwas durch die Luft, bevor sie sich in aller Seelenruhe auf ein Tischchen sinken ließ.

„Das war wohl eher nichts," kommentierte Harry, „aber die Idee war trotzdem gut," fügte er hinzu, wie um Ron zu trösten, der ein wenig geknickt wirkte.

Sie probierten noch etliche andere Ideen aus, die aber alle mehr oder weniger zum selben Ergebnis führten. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als sie schließlich einsehen mussten, dass sie so nicht weiterkamen und am nächsten Tag Nellie suchen gehen mussten, um sie um Hilfe zu bitten.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen mit Hermine und Ron zum Frühstück ging lag die Hufflepuff-Tasse friedlich in der Schublade von Harrys Nachtschrank, den er vorsorglich auch noch mit einem Zauber verschlossen hatte.

Die Drei saßen am Gryffindor-Tisch und reckten die Hälse um nach Nellie zu suchen, die jedoch nirgends auftauchen wollte.

„Was kann Moody nur von ihr gewollt haben?", überlegte Ron zum wiederholten Male.

„Wenn es um ihre Familie ging, sicher nichts angenehmes," wisperte Hermine und nahm gerade die Posteule in Empfang, die den Tagespropheten brachte. Während die Jungs weiter nach Nellie Ausschau hielten, vertiefte Hermine sich in die Zeitung.

Doch außer Nellie sah Harry nur Ginny, die mit Neville in die Große Halle kam und sich mit ihm ans Ende des Tisches setzte, ohne zu Harry hin zu sehen. Der spürte, dass ihm der Anblick ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Bauch verursachte, sein Blick verdüsterte sich. Er riss sich von dem Anblick los, schüttelte den Kopf und zog den Teil des Tagespropheten, den Hermine schon gelesen hatte, zu sich. Hermine sah kurz auf, blickte sich dann um, sah Ginny und schaute wieder unsicher zu Harry, der aber sehr konzentriert die letzten Ergebnisse der nationalen Quidditch-Spiele las. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und las schließlich auch weiter.

Als auch Ron es aufgegeben hatte, nach Nellie zu schauen, faltete Hermine die Zeitung feinsäuberlich zusammen und blickte zum Lehrertisch.

„Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen, dass Warthrow fehlt?", meinte sie dann und veranlasste die Jungen dazu auch wieder aufzublicken.

In dem Moment kam Nellie durch die hohe Tür herein und schnurstracks auf die Drei zu. Sie machte einen verwirrten Eindruck und sah gleichzeitig erschöpft aus. Wenn man sie ansah konnte man meinen, sie hätte die Nacht im Verbotenen Wald verbracht.

„Ich muss euch sprechen," sagte sie, als sie bei Harry und den anderen angekommen war. „Jetzt."

Sich fragende Blicke zuwerfend standen die drei Freunde auf und folgten Nellie zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit, da die meisten Gryffindors für die Weihnachtsferien packten und in einer Stunde zum Bahnhof aufbrechen würden. Hermine, Nellie, Harry und Ron setzten sich in eine Ecke am Fenster nahe zusammen und alle starrten Nellie an, die jetzt ihre Hände knetete.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine sanft.

Als Nellie die Große Halle betreten hatte, war sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher gewesen, ob sie Harry und den anderen wirklich alles, was passiert war, erzählen wollte. In der Küche am Grimmauldplatz hatte sie von ihrer Flucht erzählen können und es hatte sie eine unglaubliche Euphorie erfasst, die sie alles, was davor geschehen war, vergessen ließ. Jetzt, als sie ihre Freunde mit besorgten Gesichtern vor sich sah, wurde ihr klar, dass sie hören wollten, was Moody am Abend zuvor von ihr gewollt hatte. Doch in diesem Moment plumpste Nellie ein zentnerschwerer Bleibrocken in den Magen und sie musste mehrmals schlucken, bevor sie ein Wort über die Lippen brachte.

Nein, sie wollte jetzt nicht über ihre Familie sprechen, sie wollte das Mitleid nicht in den Gesichtern ihr gegenüber sehen.

Nellie sah Hermine an, die ihr gerade die Frage gestellt hatte, versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln, zögerte einen Moment und begann zu erzählen, wie Emil sie über die Schlossgrenzen hinaus geführt hatte, ohne dass sie es merkte. Harry, Ron und Hermine warfen sich dabei vielsagende Blicke zu und Nellie begriff, dass ihre Freunde sehr genau erkannten, dass sie einen Teil der Vorkommnisse ausblendete. Die Drei unterbrachen sie aber nicht. Als Nellie dann weiter davon berichtete, wie Emil sie zu diesem Haus entführt hatte, schlug die Stimmung so schnell um, als hätte man ein Buch zugeklappt. Ron sprang auf und wurde von Hermine energisch wieder runter gezogen.

„Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein?"

„Und wir hatten ihm vertraut!"

Harry hatte Nellie, während sie sprach keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen und spürte, wie es sie schmerzte, dass Emil sie so hintergangen hatte.

Als Nellie dann von ihrer Flucht erzählte, und davon, wie sie Kingsley gefunden hatte, weiteten sich alle drei Augenpaare voller Bewunderung.

„Wow, Nellie," staunte Ron. „'Tschuldigung, aber das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut."

Hermine knuffte ihm dafür in die Rippen, doch schien sie nicht weniger überrascht von Nellies Verteidigungskünsten.

Harry schwieg immer noch, auch wenn sein Blick jetzt einen bewundernden Ausdruck angenommen hatte. Er wusste ja, wie verbissen sie trainiert hatte und war froh darüber, dass sie nicht unvorbereitet gewesen war. Hätte er ihr nur damals in dem Keller genauso helfen können.

Dann kam Nellie zu der Stelle mit der Schlange und sofort lehnten sich alle drei Zuhörer begierig näher an Nellie heran.

„War das Voldemorts Schlange?", fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete Nellie. „Ich hab die noch nie gesehen. Aber wie viele dieser riesigen Dinger hat der Typ wohl?"

„Nur die eine," meinte Harry und sah Nellie fest in die Augen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass sie tot war?"

„Nun, so tot wie man ohne Kopf halt sein kann," antwortete sie. „Du fragst, weil sie ein Horkrux war, stimmt's?"

Hermine nickte sofort.

„Das ist unglaublich," sagte sie nachdenklich. „Da erledigst du grad mal so nebenbei einen von Voldemorts gut gehüteten Seelensplittern."

„Entweder hat Voldemort bei ihr einen Fehler gemacht, dass er sie so schlecht geschützt hat," überlegte Harry, „oder er war der Annahme, dass sie sich selber gut genug verteidigen konnte."

„Ist doch wurscht," mischte sich Ron wieder ein. „Hauptsache ein Horkrux-Teil weniger."

„Genau," sagte Nellie und sah Harry an. Der grinste und umarmte sie spontan.

„Die Welt wird es dir noch danken."

Nellie beendete ihren Bericht und wartete einen Moment lang darauf, dass die Freunde sie nach dem Gespräch mit Moody fragen würden, doch sie taten es nicht, und so war die Reihe an Harry zu erzählen, wie sie die Hufflepuff-Tasse gefunden hatten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal einen Lotto-Schein ausfüllen, bei dem Glück, das wir gerade haben," sagte Nellie, doch dann verdüsterte sich ihr Gesicht augenblicklich und ihre Hände krallten sich über den Ärmeln ihres Wollpullovers, die sie sich bis über die Fingerspitzen gezogen hatte, zusammen. Wie konnte sie von Glück sprechen, wenn erst vor zwei Tagen ihre Eltern und Schwestern ermordet worden waren? Wieder hatte etwas anderes diese schreckliche Erinnerung aus ihrem Kopf vertrieben, doch jetzt kam all der Schmerz mit geballter Kraft zu ihr zurück.

Die Drei bemerkten Nellies Gefühlschaos und Hermine drückte Nellie fest an sich. Doch die löste sich von der Freundin und stand auf.

„Ich geh in meine Wohnung," sagte sie. „Keine Angst, ich werde mich dort nicht fortbewegen, aber ich brauch jetzt etwas Zeit für mich."

Keiner der anderen konnte etwas dagegen sagen und so stieg Nellie durch das Portraitloch und lief langsam zu ihrer Wohnung. Es war verrückt, dass sie in diesem Moment auch an Emil denken musste. Aber vielleicht war es auch nicht ganz so verrückt, denn so vieles hier in dem Schloss erinnerte sie an ihn. Viel mehr, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. An ihn, der mit einer Kugel, mit ihrer Kugel, im Bein in diesem Haus lag. Doch war es ihr gleichgültig, was mit ihm passiert war, ob er überlebt hatte oder nicht. Er hatte ihre Familie auf dem Gewissen. Sie sah die kleinen Gesichter von Rosie und Lisa vor sich, das liebevolle Lächeln ihrer Mutter und das gütige Gesichter ihres Vaters. Nellie konnte die Tränen jetzt nicht mehr unterdrücken und ließ sich an einer Wand entlang auf den Boden gleiten. Dort blieb sie eine Weile sitzen, bis sich ihre Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte, dann lief sie weiter, bis sie an ihrer Wohnung ankam.

Polly drehte fast durch, als Nellie herein kam. Kein Wunder, das Frettchen hatte sie seit fast zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Doch Nellie freute sich mindestens genauso, ihre kleine Freundin wieder zu sehen. Immerhin hatte sie Polly noch, wenn ihr auch sonst von ihrer Familie nicht viel geblieben war. Das Frettchen kletterte flink auf Nellies Schulter, leckte ihre Ohren und ließ sich von diesem Platz den restlichen Vormittag nicht mehr verdrängen. Das Tierchen schien zu spüren, wie so oft, dass Nellie etwas bedrückte, denn in regelmäßigen Abständen knipste sie ihr ins Ohrläppchen oder kletterte auf ihrem Kopf herum, ein anderes Mal blies sie Nellie ins Ohr. Sie wusste, dass all das das Mädchen zum Lachen brachte und es klappte auch diesmal, wenn auch nur für kurze Momente.

„Ach, Süße, wenn ich dich nicht hätte," seufzte Nellie und vergrub ihr tränennasses Gesicht in dem weichen Fell des Frettchens.

Die nächsten Tage blieb Nellie meist für sich. Harry, Ron und Hermine ließen sie in Ruhe, wenn sie spürten, dass sie allein sein wollte und leisteten ihr Gesellschaft, wenn Nellie von sich aus auf sie zukam. Nachdem sie bisher noch keinen Moment Zeit gehabt hatte, die Ereignisse in diesem Haus und den Überfall auf ihre Familie richtig zu verarbeiten, nahm sie sich diese jetzt. Wirklich an sich ran ließ Nellie im Moment nur Polly, mit der sie jetzt jede Minute der beginnenden Weihnachtsferien verbrachte. Man konnte die Beiden stundenlang über die verschneiten Schlossgründe laufen sehen, immer höchstens 10 Meter vom Schloss entfernt, oder durch die Gänge stromern.

Nellie las all die Briefe, die sie in den letzten Monaten von ihren Eltern und Geschwistern bekommen hatte, immer und immer wieder. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass ihr das nicht gut tat, konnte sie doch nicht damit aufhören. Sie begann sogar damit, alles was mit ihrer Familie zu tun hatte, und woran sie sich noch erinnerte, aufzuschreiben. Sie war entsetzt, wie wenig es war. Und immer wieder ließ sie ihr letztes Treffen in dem Café in London Revue passieren. Sie fühlte sich so alleine und gleichzeitig wusste sie auch, dass sie umgeben war von Menschen, die ihr helfen wollten. Aber nicht nur von Menschen. Winky kümmerte sich rührend um die junge Frau und vernachlässigte sogar ein wenig ihre anderen Pflichten, um neben Nellie zu sitzen, ihre Hand zu tätscheln und ihr zuzuhören, wenn sie von früher erzählte. Nellie war der kleinen Hauselfe sehr dankbar dafür. Manchmal saß sie auch bei Harry und den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum, erzählte ihnen ein bisschen oder sah ihnen einfach dabei zu, wie die Jungs Zauber-Schach spielten oder Hermine über Büchern brütete.

Die Drei waren sich stillschweigend darüber einig geworden, dass sie Nellie wegen der Tasse erst fragen wollten, wenn sie von sich aus darauf zurückkam. Schließlich wusste sie, dass ihre Hilfe gefragt war. Aber Nellie war noch zu sehr in ihrer Trauer gefangen, als dass sie sich irgendwelchen anderen Dingen hätte zuwenden können. Die Freunde akzeptierten das und warteten auf ein Zeichen. Nicht immer geduldig, das muss man dazu sagen, aber sie warteten.

Harry machte sich große Sorgen um seine Freundin, alle Versuche, mit ihr über ihre Familie und was mit ihnen passiert war zu sprechen, blockte sie ab. In diesem Moment kam es ihm sehr recht, dass Remus ihn einen Tag vor Weihnachten darauf ansprach, ob sie alle die restlichen Ferien nicht gerne im Hauptquartier verbringen würden. Einen Moment lang zog sich ihm bei dem Gedanken, Weihnachten in Sirius' Haus zu verbringen, der Magen zusammen, aber dann dachte er daran, dass er dort im Sommer doch eine recht schöne Zeit gehabt hatte und dass ein wenig Ablenkung Nellie vielleicht auch ganz gut tun würde und so stimmte er zu.

Ron und Hermine waren sofort begeistert. Ron freute sich, seine Familie wieder zu sehen und Hermine dachte daran, auch ihre Eltern für ein paar Tage zu besuchen. Ginny wirkte, nachdem sie ebenfalls über die Pläne informiert worden war, denn schließlich betrafen sie sie auch, etwas nervös. Alle konnten diese Reaktion mehr als gut verstehen, denn sie sollte jetzt, nachdem sie sich an das Leben im Schloss gewöhnt hatte, eine Familie und andere Menschen kennen lernen, die sie alle kannten, deren Gesichter ihr aber völlig fremd sein würden. Als letztes gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine Nellie in ihrer Wohnung besuchen, wohin sie sich mal wieder zurückgezogen hatte.

Der Gedanke, die nächsten zwei Wochen in dem großen Haus in London zu verbringen, wo so viele Leute sich aufhielten, die sie voller Mitgefühl ansehen würden, behagte Nellie gar nicht. Mit Sicherheit würden inzwischen alle von dem Angriff auf die Carols wissen.

„Nellie, du kannst dich hier nicht ewig verstecken," sagte Harry und legte dem Mädchen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Komm mal wieder raus aus deinem Mauseloch."

Nellie funkelte ihn böse an.

„Was weißt du denn schon?", murrte sie und biss sich im nächsten Moment auf die Lippen. Harry musste sehr wohl wissen, wie es war, seine Eltern zu verlieren. „Es tut mir leid," sagte sie dann und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Harry war über die Reaktion verwirrt.

„Was tut dir leid?", fragte er deshalb.

„Ach, nichts," antwortete Nellie ausweichend. Es wunderte sie, dass Harry und die anderen scheinbar noch immer nicht wussten, was passiert war. Doch war sie noch nicht bereit, es ihnen von sich aus zu erzählen.

„Dann komm, pack deine Sachen," sagte Harry und schob sie zu ihrem Schrank.

„Fred und Georg werden auch da sein," meinte Ron dann und schon hellte sich Nellies Gesicht auf.

„Echt?", fragte sie und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Oh, es wäre schön, die Beiden wieder zu sehen."

Und schon hatte sie ihren Koffer vom Schrank gezogen und fing an, wahllos alles, was sie in die Finger bekam, hineinzuschmeißen.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen wurde Nellie von einer warmen Stupsnase geweckt, die sich ihr tief ins rechte Ohr bohrte und zärtlich hinein blies.

Als sie Polly zur Seite schob und sich aufsetzte, sah sie zu ihrem großen Erstaunen einen üppigen Geschenkberg an ihrem Fußende liegen. Nellie wusste, dass Weihnachten war, wie konnte man so was auch vergessen, aber mit so vielen Geschenken hatte sie nicht gerechnet und die Art, wie sie überbracht wurden, war ihr auch fremd. Sie hatte selber noch vor ein paar Tagen, mit Winkys Hilfe, die restlichen Geschenke für ihre Freunde besorgt. Sie sah sich in dem Zimmer um, dass sie sich diesmal mit Ginny teilte und suchte vergeblich nach dem kleinen Haufen, den sie noch am Abend zuvor auf einen Stuhl gelegt hatte, damit sie ihn am nächsten Tag verteilen könnte.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, die hat Winky alle schon verteilt," kam es vom Bett nebenan verschlafen. Ginny hatte gerade die Bettdecke zurückgeschlagen und beäugte jetzt, nicht weniger verblüfft wie Nellie die Geschenke, die auch an ihrem Fußende lagen.

„Ist das so üblich bei euch Zauberern?", fragte Nellie und zog sich einen Morgenmantel über.

„Woher soll ich das wissen," grinste Ginny. „Aber es sieht sehr danach aus, oder nicht? Und übel finde ich es auch nicht."

„Aber wieso hat Winky die verteilt?", meinte Nellie dann stirnrunzelnd. „Ist sie denn auch mit her gekommen?"

„Oh, ähm," machte Ginny und sah verwirrt aus. „Ich glaube schon."

Die kleine Gruppe war am vorherigen Abend erst im Grimmauldplatz angekommen und war sehr stürmisch und herzlich von Molly Weasley begrüßt worden. Das war für Ginny alles ein bisschen zu viel gewesen und sie hatte sich schon bald auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen. Nellie war mit ihr gegangen, denn wie sie es sich schon gedacht hatte, waren ihr die mitfühlenden Blicke der restlichen Hausbewohner nicht entgangen und sie wollte den Fragen entgehen, die sicherlich nicht lange auf sich hätten warten lassen.

„Ach, egal," meinte Nellie dann, „ich werde es ja nachher sehen."

Dann machten die beiden jungen Frauen sich daran, die vielen bunten Pakete aufzureißen.

Hermines Geschenk war das erste, das sie öffnete. Es war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ein Buch mit dem Titel:

„Selbstverteidigung für die Frau." Nellie schmunzelte, als sie es durchblätterte. Ron hatte eine ganze Kiste von den tollsten magischen Süßigkeiten beigesteuert und von Harry bekam Nellie ein wunderschönes Zauber-Schach-Spiel. Sie musste daran denken, dass sie Beide damals im Sommer oft zusammen Schach gespielt hatten. Damals hatte Nellie noch keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Harry ein Zauberer war und es ein solches Spiel in der magischen Welt auch gab. Dann gab es da noch ein Päckchen von Molly und Arthur Weasley mit selbstgebackenen Plätzchen und einem hübschen handgestrickten Wollpulli, den Nellie sofort überzog. Ginny hatte ihr ein selbst gezeichnetes Bild geschenkt und von den Zwillingen bekam sie zwei neue Dolche geschickt und ein paar der neuesten Zauberscherzartikel. Nellie wunderte sich, wie die Dolche durch die strenge Post-Kontrolle gekommen waren, aber wahrscheinlich hatte Moody bei ihr ein Auge zugedrückt. Als letztes fand sie ein kleines Päckchen, das nicht beschriftet war. Nellie schüttelte es, konnte jedoch nicht erraten, was es sein könnte, also öffnete sie es. Heraus kullerte eine kleine Schachtel, die, als sie sie öffnete, ein paar hübsche Ohrringe beherbergte, die wie kleine Blüten aussahen. Nellie war begeistert und legte sie gleich an. Sie passten hervorragend zu ihren Haaren. Doch wer konnte ihr so etwas schicken? Es war keine Karte dabei oder ein sonstiger Hinweis und Nellie wurde skeptisch.

Auch Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

Doch bevor Nellie sich noch weitere Gedanken machen wollte, streckte sie erst mal Polly mit einem warmherzigen „Frohe Weihnachten, meine liebe Freundin" einen Keks zu und band ihr etwas Geschenkband um den Hals. Das Tierchen krümelte vergnügt auf der Bettdecke und Nellie und Ginny sahen ihr eine Weile grinsend dabei zu.

Etwas später klopfte es sehr zaghaft an der Tür und ein kleiner Hauselfen-Kopf streckte sich herein.

„Winky wollte den beiden Missis nur ein schönes Weihnachtsfest wünschen," piepste die Hauselfe und schlackerte etwas mit den Ohren, die von goldenem Lametta eingerahmt wurden.

„Vielen Dank, Winky," sagte Nellie und bemerkte dann, dass ein kleines Päckchen immer noch auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett lag. „Das wünsche ich dir auch." Dann stand Nellie kurz auf, nahm das Päckchen und trat auf Winky zu. „Hier, das ist für dich."

Winky machte große Augen und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Hauselfen nehmen keine Geschenke an," piepste sie. „Winky ist eine gute Hauselfe."

Das kleine Geschöpf schien fast ein wenig beleidigt zu sein.

„Aber ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du es annimmst," sagte Nellie. „Du hast mir so geholfen und es ist ja nur eine Kleinigkeit."

Nellie ging mit dem kleinen Päckchen, indem sich ein hübscher Schal befand, näher auf die Hauselfe zu und reichte es ihr hin. Winky beäugte es sehr kritisch und sah dann unsicher zu Nellie hin, die ihr aufmunternd zunickte. Dann nahm die Elfe das Päckchen zögerlich an und öffnete es. Als sie den Schal sah und herausnahm, wurden ihre Augen immer größer und schwammen schließlich in Tränen.

„Ohhhh," machte sie nur und zog die Nase hoch. „Ohhh, wie schööööön."

Winky schlang ihre dürren Ärmchen um Nellies Knie, dann legte sie den Schal um und sah damit wirklich hübsch aus. Sie strahlte dazu über beide Backen.

Nellie kam dann ein Gedanke und sie zog die Ohrringe von ihren Ohren und zeigte sie der Hauselfe.

„Weißt du, wer mir die geschenkt hat? Wenn ihr Hauselfen die Geschenke verteilt, müsstest du es doch wissen."

Winky sah sich die Verpackung an, dann strahlte sie und sagte in ihrer piepsigen Stimme:

„Winky weiß es genau. Mister Warthrow, Sir, hat das Päckchen für Miss Nellie abgegeben. Schon länger ist es her."

Nellie überlegte. Konnte es sein, dass Emil ihr mit diesem Geschenk wirklich nur eine Freude machen wollte, oder konnte er damit etwas anderes bezwecken? Sie lebte jetzt schon lange genug in dieser Welt, und hatte auch durch ihre Freundschaft mit den Zwillingen gelernt, dass sie nicht mehr ohne weiteres allem, was hübsch und harmlos aussah, über den Weg trauen durfte. Sie beschloss, die Ohrringe Remus zu zeigen. Der würde ihr sicher sagen können, ob damit alles in Ordnung wäre.

Winky war schon damit beschäftigt, die Geschenkverpackungen und Kekskrümel von den beiden Betten verschwinden zu lassen, als Nellie sich anzog und auf die Tür zuging.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Winky," sagte sie noch, dann ließ sie Polly, die immer noch das Halsband aus silbernem Geschenkband trug, auf ihre Schulter klettern und machte sich auf den Weg zu Remus. Ginny hat keine Eile ihr zu folgen.

„Wundervolle Weihnachten, Nellie," begrüßte der sie fröhlich, als Nellie in die Küche trat. Er schien sich seit ihrem letzten Treffen gut erholt zu haben, denn er sah nicht mehr ganz so kränklich aus. Dafür schien er neue Kratzer im Gesicht zu haben. Außer ihm war noch niemand hier unten.

„Dir auch, Remus," erwiderte sie, nicht ganz so enthusiastisch. „Würdest du dir bitte mal das hier für mich anschauen?"

Damit hielt sie ihm die Ohrringe hin.

„Was soll denn damit sein? Hast du Angst, dass sie verhext sein könnten?", fragte Remus.

„Sie sind von Emil," war Nellies knappe Antwort und Remus verstand sofort. Er war sehr betrübt gewesen, als er gehört hatte, was sein Freund Emil für ein doppeltes Spiel gespielt hatte. Remus ärgerte sich über sich selber, dass er die Anzeichen nicht früher bemerkt hatte. Jetzt nahm er die Ohrringe vorsichtig entgegen und untersuchte sie genau. Er ließ sich dabei viel Zeit und Nellie setzte sich solange auf einen Schrank am Fenster. Sie schaute den Schneeflocken dabei zu, wie sie langsam den Garten weiß einhüllten.

Remus brauchte fast eine Stunde, bis er Nellie die Ohrringe schließlich wieder in die Hand legte.

Inzwischen waren auch Tonks und Molly Weasley in der Küche aufgetaucht. Nach einem flüchtigen „Guten Morgen" hatte Molly begonnen, Frühstück vorzubereiten und Tonks hatte sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee neben Remus gesetzt. Die beiden Frauen hatten Nellie nur einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen und sie ansonsten in Ruhe gelassen.

„Damit ist alles in bester Ordnung," sagte Remus schließlich. „Nellie, auch wenn das möglicherweise blöd klingt, aber kann es denn nicht vielleicht sein, dass Emil tatsächlich etwas für dich empfunden hat und dir deshalb auch diese Ohrringe geschickt hat?"

Nellie starrte auf die Schmuckstücke in ihrer Hand und stellte sich vor, wie vertraut sie noch vor etwas mehr als einer Woche mit Emil gewesen war. Und sie musste an den Blick denken, den er ihr zugeworfen hatte, als er sie auf das Haus zugezogen hatte und den flehenden Ton in seiner Stimme, als sie ihm ins Bein geschossen hatte.

„Nellie? Alles in Ordnung?" Remus hatte von Molly zwei Tassen Tee in die Hand gedrückt bekommen und war damit auf die junge Frau zugetreten, die mit verklärtem Blick auf ihre Hände starrte.

„Ja, alles klar," antwortete sie und ließ die Ohrringe in ihre Hosentasche gleiten. „Darf ich dich mal was fragen?"

Remus blickte sie mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn an, dann nickte er, während er an seiner Tasse nippte, nachdem er Nellie auch eine gereicht hatte. Nellie sah sich einen Moment lang in der Küche um und überlegte, ob sie die Frage, die ihr schon so lange auf der Haut brannte, vor Tonks und Mrs. Weasley stellen konnte. Doch dann stellte sie sie trotzdem.

„Damals in dem Café, als wir meine Familie getroffen haben, hat dieser Todesser dich ‚Werwolf' genannt," fing Nellie an und war sich auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie den Satz beenden sollte. Remus' Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie zögern.

Remus bemerkte, dass sie unsicher wurde und lächelte sie an.

„Es ist inzwischen kein Geheimnis mehr, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, Nellie," sagte er. „Und es wundert mich ehrlich gesagt, dass du es noch nicht von jemand anderem bestätigt bekommen hast."

Nellie sperrte Augen und Mund weit auf. Sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass sie instinktiv einen Schritt vor ihm zurückwich. Gleichzeitig bemerkte sie aber, dass ihre Reaktion ihn betroffen machte. Molly und Tonks blickten zu ihr hinüber und schienen die Luft anzuhalten.

„Als kleiner Junge wurde ich gebissen und lebe seit dem Tag mit diesem Makel," erzählte Remus weiter. „Einmal im Monat verwandle ich mich in einen Werwolf, doch mit dem richtigen Trank, im richtigen Moment genommen, kann ich mich sehr gut kontrollieren und bin schon lange nicht mehr gefährlich. Außer vielleicht für mich selber," fügte er mit einem bitteren Lächeln hinzu.

Nellie schluckte, dann trat sie wieder näher an Remus heran.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich so kindisch reagiere, aber bisher kannte ich Werwölfe nur aus Märchen," begann sie sich zu rechtfertigen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, mal einem die Hand zu schütteln."

Bei diesen Worten streckte Remus ihr grinsend eine Hand entgegen, die Nellie ohne noch einmal zurückzuweichen ergriff und ebenfalls grinsend schüttelte. Tonks und Molly entspannten sich wieder.

„Man kann einen Werwolf sogar lieben," grinste Tonks, die von hinten auf Remus zugetreten war und ihre Arme um seinen Bauch schlang.

„Ich glaube, Rosie hätte sie auch gerne kennen gelernt, Es hätte ihr sicher gefallen, einem echten Werwolf zu begegnen," sagte Nellie grinsend und merkte, dass sie ohne weitere Tränen an ihre kleine Wildkatze von Schwester denken konnte.

Remus lächelte und schien erleichtert.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander haben, Nellie," sagte er und leerte seine Tasse auf einen Zug.

Nellie spürte eine schlechtes Gewissen in sich brodeln und verließ die Küche wieder.

„Es gibt gleich Frühstück," rief Molly ihr hinterher. „Das kannst du den anderen auch sagen!"


	41. Chapter 41

Kapitel 41:

Emil wusste genau, was für eine Waffe das war, mit der Nellie auf ihn gezielt hatte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass eine Pistole auf ihn gerichtet wurde, allerdings das erste Mal, dass tatsächlich jemand auf ihn schoss! Und dann auch noch Nellie, die er doch eigentlich schützen wollte. Doch insgeheim konnte er ihr nicht grollen, denn sie konnte ihn ja nur für einen Verräter halten.

Sein Bein schmerzte höllisch, als er die Kugel spürte und einen Moment lang konnte er so was wie Panik in Nellies Gesicht sehen, als sie auch schon durch eine Tür gezogen wurde und verschwand.

Emil hatte noch versucht, ihr etwas zu sagen, doch es war zu spät gewesen. Er wusste auch gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dass es ihm leid tat? Dass sie ihn mitnehmen sollte? Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht blieb er schließlich liegen.

Die Todesser wussten nicht, was sie mit Emils Verletzung anfangen sollten. Sie kannten Pistolen nicht und schon gar nicht, welche Schlagkraft diese hatten, also war Emil dazu gezwungen gewesen, die Kugel mit Hilfe seiner Magie selber zu entfernen. Kein leichtes Unterfangen, da er immer wieder von den Schmerzen halb ohnmächtig wurde. Doch schließlich war es ihm gelungen und die Wunde, die zurück blieb, konnte er leicht heilen. Was er jedoch nicht so einfach heilen konnte, war seine Stellung bei den Todessern. Voldemort hatte erfahren, dass er Nellie, als er sie gebracht hatte, nicht durchsucht hatte, dass er ihr sogar ihre Tasche gelassen hatte und der Schwarzmagier hatte daraufhin natürlich sofort die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen und Emil war gezwungen, sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Sie ist ein Muggel, mehr nicht," rief er mit wütender Stimme, nachdem Voldemort ihm die Anklage entgegen gezischt hatte.

Sie befanden sich jetzt in einem anderen Gebäude. Nachdem gleich zwei Gefangene entkommen waren, war das erste Hauptquartier kein sicherer Ort mehr gewesen. Der Raum, in dem Emil jetzt stand, war unterirdisch und so kalt, dass ihm die Zähne klapperten. Doch nicht nur die Kälte, die von den Mauern abstrahlte, ließ ihn zittern, sondern auch die geringen Aussichten, sein eigenes Leben noch retten zu können. Er war mehr als nur erleichtert gewesen, dass Nellie sich so gut hatte selber helfen können. Er hatte seine Verblüffung nicht einmal spielen müssen, als er von dem Tod der Schlange hörte. Doch nun musste er um sein eigenes Überleben kämpfen. Und sein Leben war ihm immer noch viel wert, denn er hatte sich inzwischen entschieden, für wen er kämpfen wollte. Doch wenn er aus dieser Sache lebendig herauskommen wollte, musste er sehr clever vorgehen. Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren.

„Woher hätte ich ahnen sollen, dass sie solche Waffen bei sich trägt?" Die Wut, die er insgeheim für sich selber empfand, übertrug er nun auf dieses Gespräch und es schien ihm gut zu gelingen.

„Du kanntest sie," zischte Voldemort, der wieder dicht vor ihm zum Stehen gekommen war. „Du hättest wissen müssen, dass sie sich verteidigen kann."

„Hätte," äffte Emil sarkastisch nach. „Eure Männer hätten sich genauso gut auch gegen ein einzelnes junges Mädchen wehren können! Und dazu noch gegen eine Muggel!"

Voldemort funkelte ihn wütend an, drehte sich dann aber um und lief wieder im Raum auf und ab. Einige seiner vertrautesten Todesser standen in den Ecken und beobachteten das Verhör.

„Ein einzelnes junges Mädchen, dass auch dich überwältigen konnte," keifte Voldemort dann und wirbelte wieder zu Emil herum, den Zauberstab hatte er jetzt wieder in der Hand. Emil bemühte sich, nicht zurück zu weichen.

„Ich bin ja auch nicht für den Kampf ausgebildet," rechtfertigte er sich mit kalter Stimme. „Ich bin nur ein Lehrer, mehr nicht."

„Ein Lehrer, so so." Voldemort schien zu überlegen, was er als nächstes tun sollte. „Ich könnte dich hier und jetzt zerquetschen, wie eine Mücke an der Wand. Und doch denke ich, dass du mir noch nützlich sein kannst."

Emils Muskeln spannten sich. Er wusste, dass er im Moment dankbar sein sollte für jeden Tag, den er in diesem Krieg weiterleben durfte. Er sagte nichts.

„Und doch mache ich dich auch dafür verantwortlich, dass Nagini tot ist." Voldemorts Augen wurden bei diesen Worten schmal und sein Zauberstab richtete sich auf Emils Herz. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was du damit angerichtet hast, Wurm!"

Emil konnte sich nicht erklären, was Voldemort damit meinte, doch musste er Nellie im stillen zu ihrer Tat gratulieren, wenn sie den Dunklen Lord damit so tief getroffen hatte, wie er hier andeutete. Doch bemühte Emil sich gleichzeitig, diese Gedanken so weit in seinen Kopf zurückzudrängen, dass Voldemort sie mit seinen Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten nicht erreichen konnte, falls er sie denn anwenden würde, nachdem Emil ihm gedroht hatte, dass das wichtige Buch sich sonst zerstören würde. Emil hatte eine natürliche Begabung für Occlumentie, doch konnte er nicht vorhersagen, ob Voldemort seine Barrieren nicht trotzdem durchbrechen konnte.

„Bevor du mir beweisen darfst, dass du inzwischen treu auf unserer Seite stehst," fuhr der Dunkle Lord schließlich fort, „wirst du aber erst noch mal spüren müssen, was du angerichtet hast."

Und nur eine Sekunde später lag Emil mit zuckenden Gliedern und verzerrtem Gesicht auf dem kalten Steinboden. Seine Knochen schienen innerlich zu gefrieren und dann in tausende Eissplitter zu zerbersten. Er biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht zu schreien.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nellie zuckte zusammen. Sie saß gerade in der Bibliothek und las das Buch von Hermine, als sie ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchlief. Er war nur kurz, aber so stark, dass sie keuchte. Zum Glück war außer Polly niemand sonst anwesend, so dass sie keine nervigen Fragen beantworten musste, wie in letzter Zeit so oft.

Sie war jetzt seit einem Tag am Grimmauldplatz und allen Gelegenheiten, zu denen viele Leute auf einmal anwesend waren, aus dem Weg gegangen. Die meiste Zeit saß sie hier in der Bibliothek oder spielt mit Ginny Zauber-Schach. Harry und die anderen saßen manchmal dabei, doch hatten sie es aufgegeben, Nellie anzusprechen.

Sie wusste selber nicht, warum sie plötzlich wieder so empfindlich war. Es ging ihr gut, niemand versuchte, sie zu etwas zu zwingen und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie die ungezwungene Zeit mit ihren Freunden vermisste, doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie wieder auf sie zugehen sollte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als habe sie den richten Moment, um wieder die alte Nellie zu werden, irgendwann verpasst und hing nun in einer Nellie fest, die so ganz und gar nicht ihrem wahren Naturell entsprach.

Den Tod ihrer Familie hatte sie eigentlich inzwischen ganz gut verkraftet. Sie hatte erkannt, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die Menschen, die sie liebte, in diesem Kampf verloren hatte und vielleicht fiel es ihr auch leichter, weil sie so lange von ihnen getrennt gewesen war. Sie wusste es nicht. Aber sie konnte jetzt an sie denken, ohne dass sie einen Knoten in der Brust spürte oder in Tränen ausbrach. Sie wollte das Andenken an ihre Familie für immer bewahren und sie wollte dafür kämpfen, dass ihre Mörder bestraft würden.

Harry hatte mit Remus gesprochen und von ihm erfahren, was mit Nellies Familie geschehen war und verstand gut, dass sie sich so zurückzog. Er kannte das Gefühl, wenn man das Mitleid der anderen nicht mehr sehen wollte, wenn man eigentlich ganz normal weiterleben wollte, aber doch wusste, dass das nicht mehr möglich war.

Er versuchte, Nellie durch Blicke oder Gesten zu zeigen, dass sie nicht allein war, doch war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn verstand.

Auch sein Leben ging inzwischen weiter. Er übte weiter mit Hermine und Ron Verteidigungs-Zauber, oft unter Remus' Anleitung und machte sich zusammen mit seinen Freunden immer wieder Gedanken über die Tasse, die eingeschlossen auf Hogwarts wartete. Hermine schlug einmal mehr vor, den Orden über die Horkruxe aufzuklären, weil das im Kampf sicher von Vorteil wäre. Doch Harry winkte nur ab.

„Wenn Dumbledore der Meinung gewesen wäre, dass dieses Wissen für den Kampf wichtig werden könnte, hätte er es sicher weiter gegeben," meinte Harry nur und beendete die Diskussion, bevor sie auch nur begonnen hatte.

Und immer wieder beobachtete er Ginny. Sie ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Er merkte, dass es ihn störte, wenn sie von Neville erzählte, mit dem sie kurz vor Weihnachten zusammen gekommen war. Es störte ihn sehr, dass sie so fröhlich erzählte und dabei so gut gelaunt aussah. Wieso Neville? Harry hatte sich so sehr um sie gekümmert, warum hatte sie sich nicht wieder in ihn verlieben können? Eine Weile hatte Harry gedacht, er könnte damit leben. Er hatte sich versucht einzureden, dass es nun mal so war, doch jetzt, wo er so viel Zeit in Ginnys Nähe verbrachte, spürte er, wie sehr sie ihm tatsächlich fehlte. Wie hatte er nur all die Jahre mit ihr befreundet sein können, ohne zu merken, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete? Es schmerzte ihn jetzt, dass sie ihn nur noch als guten Freund zu betrachten schien, mit dem sie Scherze machen oder den sie umarmen konnte, wenn ihr danach war. Also hatte er versucht, sich etwas von ihr fern zu halten.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür zur Bibliothek, in der Nellie immer noch alleine saß, auf und Fred und George streckten die Köpfe herein.

„Hier ist sie also," rief Fred, stieß die Tür ganz auf und trat ein. Sein Bruder hinterher.

Nellie strahlte sofort, warf das Buch von sich, sprang auf und warf sich erst Fred und dann George um den Hals.

„Na, endlich," sagte sie lachend, „ihr habt euch ja ewig Zeit gelassen."

„Hey, Kleines," meinte George und tat, als hätte sie ihn tief verletzt, „wir sind Geschäftsleute und ohne uns läuft im Laden gar nichts."

„Die können nicht einmal die Rechnungen sortieren, wenn wir nicht da sind," ergänzte Fred fröhlich und legte Nellie einen Arm um die Schulter.

Das Muggel-Mädchen freute sich riesig, die Beiden wieder zu sehen und vergas darüber all das Chaos, das bis gerade eben noch in ihr getobt hatte. Sie strahlte und knuffte George spielerisch in die Seite.

„Dann habt ihr jetzt wohl alle entlassen," grinste sie.

„Wo denkst du hin," empörte sie George, „so lernen die es ja nie."

„Und wir brauchen auch mal Urlaub," sagte Fred. „Und als wir gehört haben, dass du hier bist, haben wir alles fallen lassen."

Nellie kicherte. Sie spürte, dass die Zwillinge hier waren, um sie aufzumuntern und wusste genau, dass die Beiden sie nicht dazu drängen würden, über irgendetwas was geschehen war zu sprechen.

„Und haben dir das hier mitgebracht," grinste Fred und zog etwas unter seiner Jacke hervor, während George sich auf die Lippen biss, um nicht laut los zu lachen. „Sozusagen, als Tapferkeitsauszeichnung."

Nellies Stirn legte sich einen Moment lang in misstrauische Falten, als sie dann aber den Blumenstrauß sah, den Fred hervorzog, blieb ihr Mund vor Staunen weit offen stehen.

„Der ist ja wunderschön," sagte sie. „Wo hattest du den bloß die ganze Zeit versteckt?"

Tatsächlich war der Strauß so groß, dass er unmöglich unter Freds Jacke hatte passen können, ohne dass sie ihn schon vorher hätte bemerken müssen.

„Riech mal dran," forderte George sie schmunzelnd auf.

Nellie bestaunte den farbenfrohen Strauß aus Rosen, Nelken und Gerbera noch einen Moment, dann steckte sie ihre Nase hinein und schnupperte. Doch im nächsten Moment spritzte ihr ein eiskalter Wasserstrahl entgegen und dazu schienen die Blumen auch noch Juckpulver zu versprühen, denn nicht nur, dass Nellie mit tropfendem Gesicht da stand, musste sie auch noch ununterbrochen niesen.

„Was – _hatschi_ – hat das denn zu - _hatschi_ – bedeuten," rief sie, während sie immer wieder niesen musste.

Fred und George bogen sich vor Lachen.

„Das ist unser neuester Artikel," gluckste Fred.

„Haben wir aus alten Muggel-Filmen," kicherte George und hielt sich den Bauch.

Nellie konnte zwischen einigen Niesern nur ein kurzes: „Mistkerle" hervorbringen.

George beobachtete Nellie eine Weile grinsend, dann runzelte er etwas die Stirn.

„Vielleicht haben wir doch etwas zu viel Niespulver hineingetan," meinte er dann zu seinem Bruder, der immer noch lachte.

„Ach was," meinte der, „bei den richtigen Leuten ist es genau richtig. Dir tut Nellie ja nur leid."

Nellie hatte das sehr genau gehört und während das Niesen langsam nachließ, nahm sie heimlich etwas aus ihrer Hosentasche, das sie dort schon seit dem Morgen aufbewahrte, um es genau in diesem Moment anzuwenden. Sie drehte sich zu den Zwillingen um und sagte:

„Guter Witz, Freunde – _hatschi_ -, gratuliere," und damit streckte sie Fred ihre Hand entgegen, der sie frech grinsend sofort ergriff und kurz darauf einen halben Meter in die Höhe sprang und wie von der Tarantel gestochen Nellies Hand losließ.

Jetzt war es an Nellie in herzhaftes Gelächter auszubrechen, unterbrochen von ein paar letzten Niesern. Auch George lachte.

„1:1 würde ich sagen," prustete er, „mit den eigenen Waffen geschlagen."

Nellie streckte Fred, der jetzt auch grinste, den kleinen Knopf, den sie in der Hand hielt und der demjenigen, der ihn von der falschen Seite berührte, einen schmerzhaften, aber nicht schädlichen Stromschlag verpasste, entgegen. Die Zwillinge hatten ihr den erst vor einem Monat in einem Päckchen zugeschickt.

„Sie scheinen ganz gut zu halten, oder?", fragte Fred und besah sich das kleine Teil, bevor Nellie es wieder einsteckte.

„Wunderbar," strahlte sie, „immer im rechten Moment einsatzbereit."

Fred klopfte ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter und hakte sie auf unter.

„Gut gekontert, Kleine, aber jetzt komm, die anderen machen sich schon Sorgen um dich."

Nellie wollte erst widersprechen, doch dann hatte George sie schon auf der anderen Seite eingehakt und warf ihr einen so verlockenden Blick zu, dass sie sich nicht dagegen wehrte, dass die Beiden sie in die Küche führten, wo schon der restliche Haushalt versammelt war und Tee trank.

Nellie saß zwischen den Zwillingen und hörten den fröhlichen Gesprächen der restlichen Hausbewohner zu. Es war Weihnachten und alle waren sich darin einig, dass nicht über Angriffe, Todesser oder den Krieg, der draußen herrschte, gesprochen wurde. Die Zwillinge erzählten in den buntesten Worten von ihrem Laden, Bill und Fleur berichteten von den Flitterwochen, die zwar schon etwas länger her waren, über die zu reden aber bisher noch keine Gelegenheit gewesen war und Charlie verblüffte alle, als er erzählte, dass er ebenfalls eine junge Frau kennen gelernt hatte, mit der er sich im nächsten Jahr verloben wollte. Molly und Arthur Weasley waren erst sprachlos, dann sprang Molly auf und umarmte ihren ältesten Sohn so stürmisch, dass dem die Luft wegblieb und er seine Mutter sanft zur Seite schieben musste, damit er wieder atmen konnte.

Für den restlichen Nachmittag gab es nur noch ein Gesprächsthema: Wer war die junge Frau, wann würden sie sie endlich kennen lernen und wann würde die Hochzeit stattfinden. Fleur war dabei voll und ganz in ihrem Element und schwatzte fröhlich mit ihrer Schwiegermutter. Ginny war die Einzige, die außer Nellie die Gespräche eher passiv verfolgte. Ihr war das alles noch sehr fremd. Alle Weasleys hatten sie sehr herzlich willkommen geheißen und Ginnys viele Brüder gaben sich alle Mühe, der Kleinsten dabei zu helfen, sich wieder zu erinnern und wohl zu fühlen. Sie spürte die Wärme in dieser Familie und fühlte sich sofort angenommen, doch gab es so viele Geschichten, die sie nicht kannte, dass es ihr sicherer erschien, erst mal nur zu beobachten und zuzuhören.

Irgendwann, als Molly schon begonnen hatte, das Abendessen vorzubereiten, berührte George Nellie sanft am Arm und gab ihr ein Zeichen, ihm nach draußen zu folgen. Sie war froh, diesem Trubel eine Weile zu entkommen, auch wenn sie spürte, dass sie sich darin wieder wohler zu fühlen begann.

„Lass uns ins Kaminzimmer gehen," schlug George vor und ging ihr voraus.

Sie betraten den einladenden, gemütlichen Raum, den Nellie nach der Bibliothek am liebsten mochte und setzten sich auf das Sofa, das direkt vor dem Kamin stand. George entfachte ein Feuer und sah Nellie dann ernst an. Nellie kannste diese Ernsthaftigkeit bei ihm nicht und wurde immer unruhiger.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie deshalb und begann, ohne es zu merken, an ihren Fingernägeln zu kauen.

„Nichts schlimmes," beruhigte George sie und schaute ihr einen Moment schmunzelnd dabei zu, wie sie sich auf den Nägeln herum biss, dann nahm er sanft ihre Hand und zog sie von ihrem Mund weg. „Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du irgendwelche neuen Sachen brauchst. Ich meine, jetzt, wo du weißt, wie gefährlich du lebst, kann ich dir vielleicht ein paar neue Waffen besorgen."

Er hatte leise gesprochen und es dabei vermieden, ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Nellie spürte, dass es ihm etwas unangenehm war, sie das zu fragen, aber er machte sich scheinbar große Sorgen um sie.

„Du redest schon wie ein Dealer," grinste sie ihn an und sah verschwörerisch aus.

Auch George entspannte sich etwas und lachte.

„Ihr habt mir doch schon zwei neue Dolche geschenkt, die sind übrigens prima," fuhr sie fort. „Die letzten beiden hab ich leider in diesem Haus verloren, aber sie haben uns das Leben gerettet."

„Und was ist mit dem Revolver?", fragte George.

Nellie blickte kurz ins Feuer, als sie an Emils Schmerzensschrei denken musste.

„Den hab ich noch," sagte sie nur kurz. „Ich werde mir nur ein paar neue Zaubertränke zusammenbrauen müssen, die sind alle leer."

George nickte. Sie hatte den Zwillingen von dieser Entdeckung schon früh erzählt.

„Ich hätte da aber trotzdem noch etwas, was dir nützlich sein könnte," meinte er dann und zog ein kleines Päckchen aus der Jackentasche. „Wir haben das in einem Muggel-Waffen-Laden gefunden, das benutzen wohl die Polizisten von denen. Wir haben es nur ein wenig aufgepeppt."

Nellie öffnete das Paket und holte einen Elektroschocker heraus. Sie erkannte das Gerät nur deswegen, weil sie so etwas schon einige Male im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Es war ein kleines Gerät, das locker in ihren Rucksack passen würde.

„Wie aufgepeppt?", hakte sie dann nach.

„Nun, eigentlich funktionieren die Teile mit Batterien," erklärte George, „aber so was gibt auf Hogwarts sofort den Geist auf, darum haben wir es so verhext, dass es ohne Batterien läuft. Außerdem haben wir es so manipuliert, dass es deine Gegner für einige Stunden außer Gefecht setzt, nicht nur für ein paar Minuten."

Nellie staunte und drehte den Elektroschocker in den Händen.

„Ich bräuchte mal ein Versuchskaninchen," sagte sie dann und grinste George frech an. „Wie sieht's aus? Stellst du dich zur Verfügung?"

George machte ein entsetztes Gesicht und hob wie zur Verteidigung die Hände.

„Unter anderen Umständen immer gern, Nellie," meinte er und sein Blick wanderte von dem Gerät in ihren Händen zu dem verschmitzten Funkeln in ihren Augen. „Aber ich hab heute noch was anderes vor."

„Ich glaube langsam, dass ihr euren Beruf verfehlt habt," sagte sie schließlich und zwinkerte dem Zwilling zu. „Ihr hättet Waffenhändler werden sollen."

George tat so, als fühle er sich geschmeichelt.

„Wie habt ihr es eigentlich geschafft, dass euch der Typ das Gerät hier verkauft hat?", fragte Nellie dann. „Ihr habt doch gar keinen Waffenschein."

„Oh, das vielleicht nicht, aber wir haben ein unglaubliches Überredungstalent," sagte George mit einem schiefen Grinsen, dass Nellie zum Lachen brachte. „Und für unsere Freundin tun wir alles," fügte er hinzu, wobei er Nellie in die Augen sah. Nellie musste tief durchatmen, als er das sagte und sie dann so warm ansah.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch danken kann," flüsterte sie und legte den Elektroschocker neben sich auf das Sofa. „Ihr habt mir wirklich das Leben gerettet."

„Hör schon auf," winkte George ab, „ich werd noch ganz rot."

Die beiden lachten noch eine Weile, als Fred schließlich hereinkam.

„Auf frischer Tat ertappt," triumphierte er und hob spielerisch den Zeigefinger. „Und, hast du es ihr gegeben?" Die Frage war an seinen Zwillingsbruder gerichtet.

„Ja, hat er," antwortete Nellie für ihn und hob dabei den Elektroschocker hoch.

„Gut," sagte Fred und dann blieb sein Blick an etwas anderem hängen. „Das kommt mir doch bekannt vor," sagte er und hob ein kleines Buch vom Fensterbrett auf, wo es bisher unbemerkt gelegen hatte.

Nellie und George traten sofort zu ihm und Nellie entfuhr ein Keuchen.

„James' Notizbuch."

Fred und George sahen das Mädchen verblüfft an. Nellie nahm das Buch in die Hand und blätterte darin. Doch sie konnte nichts Auffälliges entdecken. Trotzdem kniff sie die Augen zusammen und schien scharf nachzudenken. Die Zwillinge lehnten sich näher zu ihr hin, um mitzulesen.

Plötzlich schlug Nellie das Buch zu und stürzte aus dem Kaminzimmer. Die Zwillinge sahen ihr einen Moment lang entgeistert nach, dann rannten sie hinterher.


	42. Chapter 42

Kapitel 42:

Emil hätte sich seinen Aufenthalt bei den Todessern nicht ungemütlicher vorstellen können. Nachdem Voldemort ihn gefoltert hatte, war er in eine Zelle gebracht worden, die zwar nicht verschlossen, dafür aber von einem hünenhaften Mann bewacht wurde. Emil konnte keinen Schritt tun, ohne dass er von ihm belauert wurde. Das war ihm schon nach einem Tag mehr als lästig. Er war wütend auf sich selber, dass er sich auf dieses Spielchen eingelassen hatte. Immer wieder ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten, wenn er daran dachte, was Voldemort ihm versprochen hatte für seine Fügsamkeit. Wie dumm er doch gewesen war, darauf reinzufallen! Wie hatte er nur einen Moment glauben können, dass dieser Dreckskerl Tote zurück bringen konnte! Er machte sich keine Illusionen mehr darüber, dass dies doch noch möglich sein könnte. So sehr er sich zu Anfang auch daran geklammert hatte. Er vermisste seine Eltern wirklich sehr und hätte alles dafür getan, noch einmal ihren Rat zu hören, doch hatte er die Lüge inzwischen durchschaut. Nun gut, eigentlich hatte er sich am Ende nicht alleine durch diese Verlockung dazu hinreißen lassen, Nellie auszuliefern, sondern es war sein schlechtes Gewissen gewesen, das ihn antrieb. All die Angriffe, all die Toten, mit denen Voldemort ihm zeigen wollte, dass er kein Mitleid mit Drückebergern hatte. Emil wusste inzwischen sehr genau, dass die Carols nur seinetwegen sterben mussten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Emil sich in seiner Zelle der exzessiven Selbstanklage widmete, stürmte Nellie mit dem Notizbuch von James Potter in der Hand durchs Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, auf der Suche nach Harry. Fred und George rannten hinter ihr her und versuchten sie dazu zu bringen, ihnen zu sagen, was eigentlich los war. Als Nellie die restlichen Gryffindors schließlich in Harry und Rons Zimmer fand, keuchte sie und musste erst mal nach Luft schnappen, bevor sie irgendein Wort heraus bringen konnte. Sie ließ sich neben Hermine auf Rons Bett fallen und hielt Harry, der ihr gegenüber saß, das Buch entgegen. Alle starrten das Buch mit großen Augen an.

„Wo hast du das gefunden?", fragte Harry und blätterte das Buch ebenso durch, wie Nellie es noch vor wenigen Minuten getan hatte.

„Wir haben es überall gesucht," wunderte sich Ron und auch Hermine sah Nellie fragend an.

Die hatte inzwischen wieder genug Luft in den Lungen um zu antworten.

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber es lag im Kaminzimmer," schnaufte sie und die Zwillinge nickten dazu.

„Im Kaminzimmer?", staunte Harry und runzelte die Stirn, als er sie ansah. „Aber das kann nicht sein. Ich weiß genau, dass ich es im Sommer mit nach Hogwarts genommen hatte."

„Ja, genau," bestätigte Hermine. „Wir hatten noch darin gelesen. Wir hatten deine Notizen dazu gelegt."

Nellie nickte und sah dann zu Ginny rüber, die etwas verlegen aussah und errötete, als sie Nellies Blicke spürte.

„Ich hatte es aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum genommen," sagte sie dann ganz leise und alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie.

„Was sagst du da?", meinte Ron, der neben seiner Schwester saß.

„Warum?", fragte Hermine sanft, die merkte, dass es der jüngsten Weasley schwer fiel, dies zuzugeben.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht so genau," nuschelte die und sah immer noch auf ihre Füße. „Ich hab das Buch im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen und es machte mir irgendwie Angst."

„Aber warum hast du es dann mitgenommen?", schaltete sich jetzt George ein, der sich neben Nellie aufs Bett gesetzt hatte.

„Ich hab erst versucht, herauszubekommen, was an dem Buch dran ist," erzählte Ginny weiter. „Aber ich kam nicht drauf. Es löste Erinnerungen in mir aus, die nur aus der Zeit vor diesem Angriff stammen konnten, aber sie waren zu undeutlich, als dass ich sie erkennen konnte. Es war so verwirrend. Dann hab ich es mitgenommen, um es Nellie zu zeigen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mir vielleicht helfen könnte."

Hermine hatte Ginny beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm gelegt.

„Warum hast du uns das nicht gesagt?", fragte sie leise und sah Ginny dabei mitfühlend an.

„Ich dachte, dass ihr mir das sicher nicht glauben würdet," antwortete sie und schluckte.

„Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, was das Buch dann auf einmal im Kaminzimmer zu suchen hat," meinte Ron mit genervter Stimme.

„Nun," überlegte Nellie und schon wieder kaute sie an ihren Fingernägeln. „Du hattest das Buch an dem Abend bei mir liegen lassen. Dann kam Emil, daran erinnere ich mich noch." Bei dem Gedanken huschte ein sehnsüchtiger und gleichzeitig schmerzvoller Ausdruck über Nellies Gesicht. „Aber was danach damit war, weiß ich nicht mehr." Nellie runzelte die Stirn und grübelte, aber sie kam nicht darauf, ob sie das Buch danach noch mal gesehen hatte.

„Dann muss Warthrow es mitgenommen haben," sagte Harry mit nüchternem Tonfall.

„Aber warum sollte er das tun?", fragte Hermine, die jetzt genauso stark nachdachte wie Nellie. „Was könnte er damit anfangen?"

„Ist doch eigentlich offensichtlich," meinte jetzt Fred, der bisher nur stumm zugehört hatte. Sofort drehten sich alle Köpfe in seine Richtung. „Er hat wahrscheinlich herausgefunden, was in dem Buch drin steht und dachte, dass er damit Voldemort ein hübsches Geschenk mitbringen könnte, wenn er dich dort abliefert." Dabei sah er Nellie an.

Ron nickte, Harry sah zu Nellie, die den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Das könnte ich mir bei der Ratte auch vorstellen," murmelte sie. „Sich bei der Schlange einschleimen, ekelhaft."

„Boah," fuhr Ron auf einmal hoch und erschreckte damit alle. „Könnte es denn nicht aber auch sein, dass es Warthrow war, der euch damals mit diesem Buch aus dem Keller rausgeholt hatte? Ich meine, er könnte das Buch ja wieder erkannt haben."

„Du verteidigst ihn auch noch?", brauste Nellie auf und funkelte Ron wütend an.

„Oh, äh, nein," stotterte der, während er vor der fauchenden Nellie zurück wich. „Das ist mir nur grad eingefallen."

„So abwegig finde ich den Gedanken gar nicht," grübelte Hermine und Nellie warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Nicht du auch noch."

„Aber denk doch mal drüber nach, Nellie," meinte sie an die Freundin gerichtet. „Wenn er die Bedeutung des Buches kannte, könnte es sein, dass er es wieder an sich genommen hat, um sich damit vielleicht gegen Voldemort zu schützen und vielleicht auch den Inhalt des Buches. Und wenn es nun hier wieder auftaucht, will er uns damit offensichtlich ein Zeichen geben."

Nellie sah ihre Freundin kopfschüttelnd an.

„Das macht für mich keinen Sinn," sagte sie, immer noch wütend. „Erst gibt er mir das Buch, um mich damit zu retten, dann nimmt er es mir wieder ab, ohne jemals ein Wort darüber zu verlieren und dann gibt er es mir wieder? Klingt doch alles etwas sehr bescheuert."

Hermine zuckte die Schultern und ihre Augen wanderten durch das Zimmer.

„Ich hab im Moment aber keine bessere Erklärung dafür, dass das Buch hier ist," meinte sie dann und man konnte ihr ansehen, dass es sie wurmte, keine bessere Lösung zu finden.

„Auf jeden Fall," fasste Harry zusammen, „scheint Warthrow das Buch aus Nellies Wohnung mitgenommen zu haben. Er ist jetzt bei Voldemort und das Buch wieder hier. Hm, meint ihr, er könnte das Buch her geschickt haben, um uns damit zu schützen oder das Buch?"

Hermine war sofort wieder hochkonzentriert.

„Vielleicht hat Warthrow das Buch als Druckmittel gegen Voldemort eingesetzt und es hier her geschickt, damit der es nicht in die Finger bekommt," überlegte sie und in ihrem Kopf schien sich ein Puzzle zusammen zu setzen. „Wer weiß, ob Voldemort über das Buch bescheid weiß? Stellt euch nur mal vor, dass dieses Buch von einem seiner Anhänger gefunden wurde, der erkannte, welche vernichtende Wirkung es auf den Dunklen Lord haben könnte. Dieser Anhänger müsste dabei natürlich ein doppeltes Spiel spielen und deshalb hat er auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, dieses Buch unbemerkt an die richtigen Leute weiterzugeben. Wenn Warthrow das erkannte, hatte er ein Druckmittel in der Hand, mit dem er womöglich sein Leben retten konnte. Klar, dass er dann verhindern wollte, dass das Buch in Voldemorts Hände gerät, denn zum einen wäre sein Leben dann keinen Pfifferling mehr wert und zum anderen wäre Voldemort damit gewarnt, also lässt er es wieder dorthin zurück kehren, wo es von den richtigen Leuten entziffert werden kann."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Nellie, George und Fred starrten Hermine mit großen Augen an.

„Aber so könnte es doch Sinn machen," sagte Hermine, etwas kleinlauter.

„Das würde nur voraussetzen, dass dieser Schuft eigentlich auf der guten Seite steht," knurrte Nellie und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Aber er hat nichts dafür getan, mir in diesem Haus zu helfen…." Ihre Stimme erstarb und ihr Blick wurde plötzlich glasig.

„Nellie? Was ist los?" George berührte ihren Arm und sah sie besorgt an. Fred, der den Blick seines Bruders bemerkte, verdrehte grinsend die Augen.

„Ich hatte meine Tasche noch bei mir," murmelte Nellie dann geistesabwesend, „es war alles noch drin."

„Na, siehst du," lächelte Hermine. „So ganz sollten wir deinen Warthrow noch nicht abschreiben."

Die Blicke, die Nellie bei Emil wahrgenommen hatte, nachdem er sein „wahres" Gesicht gezeigt hatte, behielt sie aber für sich, sie wollte nicht, dass die anderen sie für ein emotionales Frack hielten. Das taten sie sicher ohnehin schon genug.

„Aber wie soll uns das Buch denn helfen?", warf Ginny ein.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Nellie warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu.

„Ihr wisst, was darin steht, nicht wahr?", staunte Ginny.

„Und habt es dem Orden nie erzählt?", grinste Fred.

„Wie unhöflich von euch," fügte sein Bruder nicht weniger grinsend hinzu.

Hermine sah Harry ernst an.

„Ich denke mal, dass wir es jetzt den anderen doch sagen sollten," meinte sie leise.

Harry schwieg.

„Vielleicht wird er Warthrow so lange foltern, bis er doch noch sein Wissen preisgeben wird," drängte sie weiter. „Wir können nicht davon ausgehen, dass dieses Geheimnis lange eines bleiben wird. Vielleicht weiß Voldemort sogar schon von dem Buch. Wir müssen jetzt schnell sein!"

Harry schwieg immer noch, doch man sah ihm sein Unbehagen an.

„Ich denke, dass Hermine recht hat," sagte Nellie. „Oder hast du inzwischen heraus bekommen, wie dieser Zauber angewandt werden muss, damit er funktioniert?" Dabei sah sie Harry aufmerksam an.

Der erwiderte ihren Blick kurz, schüttelte dann den Kopf und schwieg weiter.

„Würde wohl einer von euch Zwergen uns mal erklären," fing Fred an.

„Um was es hierbei eigentlich geht?", ergänzte George.

„Dass ich keine Ahnung davon hab, muss ich wohl nicht erst erwähnen, oder?", sagte Ginny neckisch und sah genauso neugierig aus wie die Zwillinge.

Hermine und Nellie sahen Harry fragend an. Ron hatte inzwischen das kleine Notizbuch in der Hand und blätterte jetzt selber darin rum.

Harry begann dann schließlich zu erzählen. In knappen Worten fasste er zusammen, was in dem Buch stand, beschrieb ihnen den _Annulare Magia_ und die Probleme, die damit verbunden waren, aber auch die Hoffnung, die dieser Zauberspruch für die Zaubererwelt bedeuten könnte.

„Abgefahren," waren sich die Zwillinge einig, nachdem Harry geendet hatte.

„Wir werden es Remus erzählen," sagte Harry dann an seine Freunde gerichtet. „Er soll entscheiden, was weiter damit geschieht."

„Gute Idee," sagte Hermine und die Erleichterung war ihr anzumerken.

„Das wäre aber nicht alles, was wir ihm erzählen können," kam es von Ron, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in das kleine Buch starrte.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Hermine und riss Ron das Buch aus der Hand. Als sie auf die Seite blickte, die Ron aufgeschlagen hatte, blieb ihr der Mund offen stehen und Nellie, die neben ihr mit las, keuchte auf.

„‚Das Buch muss geschützt werden, um jeden Preis, es ist der Schlüssel zu Sieg oder Niederlage. Es wird einen neuen Angriff geben. Zeit und Ort teile ich mit. E.W.'", las Nellie mit stockender Stimme vor.

„E.W.," grübelte Harry und sah Nellie dabei an.

„Emil Warthrow," ergänzte sie seine Worte und ihre Hände zitterten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bevor Emil das Buch aus Voldemorts Reichweite hatte bringen müssen, hatte er genau so viel Zeit gehabt, es in einen ganz speziellen Portschlüssel zu verwandeln. Dieser machte das dem Buch einen Gegenstand, der es Emil erlaubte, es allein durch seine Gedankenkraft an einen Ort seiner Wahl zu bringen, falls es in Gefahr wäre, und das würde er spüren. Dann hatte Emil gerade noch genug Zeit gehabt, einen weiteren Zauber einzusesetzen, der ihm die Möglichkeit gab, Nachrichten in dieses Buch zu übertragen. Er würde auf diese zwar keine Antworten erhalten können, aber es wäre schon mehr als hilfreich den Orden über neue Anschläge im Vorfeld informieren zu können. Dieser Zauber war eine von Emils vielen Spezialitäten.

Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, ob er über diesem Weg auch eine Nachricht an Nellie schicken sollte, hatte diese Idee allerdings verworfen, da es ihn so schon viel Kraft kosten würde, Nachrichten zu versenden und er nicht wissen konnte, wer diese zu lesen bekam. Warum sollte er Nachrichten an sie schreiben, wenn er nicht einmal wusste, ob sie überhaupt an Nellie weitergegeben werden würden. Schließlich wusste er nicht, wo sie sich gerade aufhielt. Nein, seine Kraft musste er sinnvoller einsetzen.

Und so hatte er beschlossen, denjenigen Ordensmitgliedern, die das Buch finden würden, ein Zeichen zu geben. Er hatte sich auf seine harte Pritsche gelegt, so dass der Hüne vor seiner Tür keinen Verdacht schöpfen konnte und sich dann auf sein Ziel konzentriert. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er damit fertig war und fühlte sich danach matt und angeschlagen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die sieben Freunde waren geschlossen zu Remus gegangen, der in seinem Zimmer saß und etwas las. Er hatte zunächst misstrauisch geschaut, als auf einmal sämtliche junge Hausbewohner vor seiner Tür standen, hatte sie aber trotzdem herein gelassen. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, beschwor Remus heiße Schokolade für alle herauf und setzte sich ebenfalls. Dann sah er sich fragend in der Runde um und Harry begann zu erzählen, warum sie hier waren. Hermine fügte hin und wieder eine Information hinzu, doch sonst unterbrach ihn niemand. Remus nickte an manchen Stellen verstehend, runzelte an anderen die Stirn und als Harry geendet hatte, stand er auf, ging in dem Zimmer, so weit das zwischen so vielen Füßen möglich war, auf und ab und dachte nach.

„Das sind sehr wichtige Informationen, Harry," sagte er schließlich und sah den Jungen an. „Und ich muss sagen, ich hätte mir gewünscht, das alles schon früher zu erfahren."

Hermine nickte resigniert.

„Und was werden Sie jetzt machen?", fragte Harry.

Remus dachte noch einen Moment lang nach.

„Der Orden muss auf jeden Fall informiert werden," sagte er dann und sah die jungen Leute an. „Das werde ich übernehmen. Wir müssen uns daran machen, diesen Zauber von James aufzudröseln."

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens seines damaligen besten Freundes wurde sein Blick traurig.

„Ich wusste nichts von dem, was er da getan hat," murmelte er. „Das muss alles kurz vor seinem Tod gewesen sein."

„Mister Lupin," schaltete sich jetzt Hermine ein, „glauben Sie, dass das Buch von Emil hierher gebracht wurde? Und was denken Sie hat es mit dieser Nachricht auf sich?"

Remus sah sich die Worte in dem Buch sehr genau an.

„Es ist möglich, dass er es war, aber es kann auch eine Falle sein," meinte er dann und sah zu Ginny hinüber. „Harry hat erzählt, dass du bei dem Buch ein komisches Gefühl hattest," sagte er an sie gerichtet.

Ginny zuckte ein wenig zusammen, dann nickte sie.

„Kannst du das näher beschreiben?"

„Nein, aber," sie zögerte einen Moment und sah zu Nellie hin, die ihr kaum merklich zu nickte. „Ich hatte bei Warthrow das gleiche Gefühl."

Während die anderen Ginny ansahen, lief Remus noch eine Runde durchs Zimmer.

„Vielleicht hast du vor dem Vergessens-Zauber etwas wichtiges gesehen," grübelte er.

Dann drehte er sich um und nahm seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Ginny sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Es wird nicht weh tun, Ginny," beruhigte Remus sie. „Doch ich muss es tun."


	43. Chapter 43

Kapitel 43:

„_Legilimens_," sagte Remus sanft.

Ginny brach sofort japsend zusammen. Harry fing sie auf und hielt sie an sich gepresst, während er abwechselnd ihr Gesicht und das von Remus Lupin beobachtete.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny sah Bilder an sich vorbei huschen, die eindeutig zu ihrem Leben zu gehören schienen, mit denen sie aber nichts anzufangen wusste. Diese Bilder zogen immer schneller an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei und ihr wurde dabei leicht übel. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Buch, dass hektisch nach einer bestimmten Seite durchgeblättert wird und wartete sehnsüchtig darauf, dass der Sucher diese Seite endlich finden möge.

Und tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, als sich der Film, der vor ihren Augen ablief, endlich verlangsamte.

Sie sah die weiten Wiesen um Hogwarts herum. Sie stand neben Nellie, die gerade zu Boden ging und konnte Schreie hören. Ohne sich umblicken zu müssen, wusste sie, dass hinter ihr Hogsmeade brannte. Dieses Wissen erschreckte Ginny, denn mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, was sie hier gerade sah. Dies war der Angriff, bei dem sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Es war fast, als würde sie sich selber beobachten, wie sie sich zu Nellie herunterbeugte und im nächsten Moment einem Todesser „_Stupor!_" entgegen schrie.

Was geschah hier?

Nur Sekunden später wurde Ginny von jemandem umgerannt und blieb für einen Moment benommen auf der Erde liegen.

Es war beängstigend, sich selber zu beobachten und nicht eingreifen zu können. Waren das Erinnerungen von ihr, die hier abliefen? Es musste so sein. Lupin musste mit dem Zauberspruch, den er gerade ausgesprochen hatte, in ihr Gedächtnis eingedrungen sein. Glaubte er, hier herausfinden zu können, was das beklemmende Gefühl in ihr diesem Buch und Warthrow gegenüber ausgelöst hatte?

Ginny hob den Kopf und konnte Gestalten vom Schloss herunter laufen sehen. Sie hatten es sehr eilig und man konnte sehen, dass sie im Laufen schon Flüche auf die Todesser abfeuerten. Ganz vorne, mit einem Abstand von einigen Metern zu den anderen, konnte Ginny Warthrow erkennen, der genau auf sie zugerannt kam. Der Todesser, der sie gerade umgerannt hatte, blickte ebenfalls dem Lehrer entgegen, dann packte er grob Nellies Arm, die immer noch leblos auf der Wiese lag.

„Nein!", konnte Ginny Emil rufen hören. „Sie gehört mir! Lass die Finger von ihr!"

Der Todesser ließ Nellies Arm los, schaute aber grimmig zu Emil, der immer näher kam.

„Halt die Klappe, Warthrow," rief er. „Der Dunkle Lord will nicht mehr auf dich warten."

Ginny hielt die Luft an. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, konnte ihn aber nicht einsetzen, so sehr war sie darüber schockiert, dass Warthrow und der Todesser anscheinend so gut miteinander bekannt waren, dass sie sich nicht sofort etliche Flüche an den Hals jagten.

„Er wird so lange warten müssen, bis ich sie ihm bringe," fauchte Warthrow, der jetzt fast bei ihnen angelangt war. „Verschwinde lieber, bevor ich dich schocken muss, Dewill."

„Wag es bloß nicht," antwortete der Todesser und sein Gesicht war wütend verzerrt.

„Es ist meine Mission, meine! Daran wirst du nichts ändern! Die anderen sind fast hier und wenn du nicht augenblicklich verschwindest, verfluche ich dich!", damit hob Warthrow den Zauberstab. Er stand jetzt genau vor dem Todesser, der wütend zuerst Nellie, dann Warthrow anblickte und schließlich disapparierte.

Ginny, die sich von ihrem ersten Schock erholt hatte, sprang auf.

„Was für eine M…..?", setzte sie an zu fragen, als Warthrow sie sah, überrascht die Augen aufriss, dann aber seinen Zauberstab hob und noch ehe sie ihren Satz beenden konnte „_Amnesia_!" rief.

Und schon ging das Gedankenkarussell um Ginny herum wieder los.

Es war also Warthrow gewesen! Mistkerl!

Lupin schien mit dieser Erinnerung, die er aus Ginnys Kopf gezogen hatte, noch nicht zufrieden zu sein und er wühlte weiter in ihrem Gedächtnis, wie in einer Kiste mit alten Fotografien.

Ginny wurde immer übler. Schließlich schien Lupin noch etwas entdeckt zu haben.

Ginny fand sich im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens wieder und es schien Sommer zu sein. Sie trug leichte Kleidung und durch ein Fenster konnte sie einen strahlend blauen Himmel erkennen. Sie lief alleine den Korridor zur Küche entlang, als sie plötzlich Bewegungen hinter sich wahrnahm. Instinktiv trat sie zur Seite und kurz darauf sah sie Emil Warthrow auf sich zu kommen. Er schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein und hatte den Blick in ein Buch vertieft, das Ginny beim näher kommen als das Notizbuch von James Potter erkannte. Warthrow hatte sie noch nicht entdeckt, als er schon fast auf ihrer Höhe war. Ginny erkannte das Buch, da sie erst am Abend vorher mit Nellie an der Übersetzung gearbeitet hatte. Die beiden jungen Frauen hatten es über Nacht in der Bibliothek liegen gelassen. Doch was machte der neue Lehrer jetzt auf einmal damit? Und was Ginny noch mehr wunderte war, dass er scheinbar darin zu lesen schien! Bisher hatte die junge Weasley niemanden außer Nellie gesehen, der so konzentriert in diesem Buch „las". Alle hatten nur verständnislos darin geblättert, doch Warthrow konnte mit diesen merkwürdigen Zeichen darin ganz eindeutig etwas anfangen.

„Können Sie die Zeichen entziffern?", fragte Ginny und trat einen Schritt auf den Lehrer zu, der vor Schreck darüber, nicht allein in dem Korridor zu sein, das Buch in seinen Händen fallen ließ.

„Ähm," stammelte Warthrow und sah Ginny unsicher an. „Nein, das kann ich nicht. Ich hab das Buch zufällig gefunden und fand es interessant."

Damit bückte er sich, nahm das Buch wieder auf und lächelte Ginny zu.

„Du bist Ginny Weasley, richtig?", hatte er dann gefragt und Ginny in eine kurze belanglose, aber freundliche Unterhaltung verstrickt.

Sofort verblasste die Erinnerung wieder und Ginny spürte, dass Lupin noch eine Weile in ihrem Gedächtnis nach weiteren Hinweisen auf Warthrow und seine Verbindung zu dem Buch kramte, dann spürte sie einen plötzlichen Ruck und der Film in ihrem Kopf hörte auf.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und das erste, das sie sah, war Harrys besorgtes Gesicht, das über sie gebeugt war. Seine Augen strahlten, als er ihren Blick erwiderte und Ginny spürte Wärme durch ihre Adern strömen, die sie so noch nicht kannte. Sie lächelte und Harry erwiderte es.

„Was haben Sie herausgefunden, Professor?", hörte Ginny Hermines Stimme ein Stück weiter.

„Nicht sehr viel," antwortete Remus.

Ginny setzte sich auf, blieb aber eng neben Harry sitzen, so dass ihre Schultern sich weiterhin berührten. Sie wollte diese Wärme noch nicht wieder aufgeben. Dann sah sie Lupin an, der ebenfalls in ihre Richtung blickte.

„Emil war es, der Ginny den Vergessenszauber auferlegt hat," sagte er dann und alle Anwesenden im Raum zogen scharf die Luft ein.

„Verdammter Dreckskerl," fluchte Nellie und Ginny konnte sehen, dass sie die Fäuste ballte.

Dann erzählte Remus Lupin von dem, was er in Ginnys Gedächtnis gefunden hatte. Es war ein kurzer Bericht.

„Warum hattest du nie erwähnt, dass du Emil mit dem Buch im Grimmauldplatz gesehen hast?", fragte Ron seine kleine Schwester.

„Keine Ahnung," meinte die nur und verdrehte etwas die Augen. „Mir war das alles gerade eben auch ziemlich neu."

„Wahrscheinlich hielt sie es nicht für wichtig," überlegte Hermine. „Ich meine, es war in dem Moment ja auch nicht wichtig. Er hat das Buch in der Bibliothek gefunden, was nicht weiter verwerflich ist, las darin und konnte scheinbar damit nichts anfangen. Was hätte uns das damals schon sagen können?"

Harry, der ebenfalls darauf achtete, den Körperkontakt zu Ginny nicht wieder zu unterbrechen, nickte.

„Und was sagt es uns jetzt?", fragte Ron, der von einem zum anderen blickte.

„Nun," begann Remus Lupin und sofort richteten sich alle Blicke auf ihn. „Es bestätigt uns, dass Emil mit diesem Buch mehr anfangen konnte, wie er Ginny weiszumachen versuchte. Auch wenn es nur eine Erinnerung war, konnte ich die Lüge doch sehr genau in seinen Augen erkennen."

Hermine sah ihn beeindruckt an. Ginny riss die Augen weit auf. Warum hatte sie das nicht selber erkannt?

„Es erklärt uns auf jeden Fall, warum das Buch und Emil auf dich bedrohlich wirken," fuhr er an sie gerichtet fort. „Es war zwar nur unbewusst, aber du wusstest von Emils Absichten, was Nellie betrifft. Dass du da auf ihn verwirrt reagierst ist nachvollziehbar, denn auch wenn das Gedächtnis gelöscht wird, haben wir doch immer noch die Intuition, die unabhängig von unseren Erinnerungen funktioniert und uns vor Dingen warnen kann, ohne dass wir den Grund dafür verstehen. Auch die Sache mit dem Buch würde ich auf deine Intuition zurückführen. Du wusstest von der besonderen Bedeutung des Buches und hast dich unterbewusst ebenso wenig wie ich von seiner Lüge beeindrucken lassen. Dein gesunder Menschenverstand hat hier ganze Arbeit geleistet," grinste er. „Er hat die beiden verdächtigen Teile in dir gespeichert und du hast dementsprechend darauf reagiert."

„Heißt das, dass Ginny sich unterbewusst eigentlich noch an alles erinnert?", fragte Harry und in seiner Brust keimte eine kleine Hoffnung auf.

„Es sind meist Gefühle, die wir auch außerhalb unseres Gedächtnisses mit manchen Dingen, Personen und Situationen verbinden und uns unterbewusst daran erinnern können," erklärte Remus, dabei sah er Harry ernst an und Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Professor genau erkennen, was er mit dieser Frage gemeint hatte. „Doch die Betroffenen können meist nicht erklären, woher diese Gefühle kommen. Das Problem dabei ist auch häufig, dass diese Gefühle im Anschluss daran falsch interpretiert werden, eben weil sie keine feste Basis haben."

„Heißt das, dass ich Angst vor etwas empfinden kann, ohne zu wissen, wovor genau ich angst habe?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Nun, nicht ganz," meinte Remus. „Du kannst deine Angst schon auf einen bestimmten Gegenstand beziehen, aber du kannst eher nicht sagen, was diese Angst auslöst. So war es ja auch bei Emil und dem Buch."

„Eigentlich seltsam," fing Hermine an und drehte nachdenklich eine Locke ihres Haares um ihre Finger, „dass all diese Erinnerungen immer noch in Ginnys Kopf vorhanden sind, wo sie sich doch nicht mehr daran erinnert."

Remus sah sie mit einem anerkennenden Grinsen an.

„Du hast völlig recht, Hermine," meinte er. „Aber das ist auch der Grund dafür, dass manche Menschen, die von einem Vergessens-Zauber getroffen wurden, sich irgendwann wieder an einzelne Passagen aus ihrem Leben erinnern können. Unsere Erinnerungen haben viel mit der Intuition zu tun, was ich ja schon erklärt habe, aber das erklärt nicht die Bilder, die ich in Ginnys Kopf immer noch finden konnte. Ein bisschen müsst ihr euch die Erinnerungen wie eine Leinwand vorstellen, auf der sie wie Gemälde in langen Reihen aufgemalt sind. Mit ein wenig Übung, oder auch der Legilimentik, kann man diese Bilder in beliebiger Reihenfolge immer wieder betrachten, auch wenn sie schon sehr alt sind. Wird nun aber ein Amnesia-Zauber gesprochen, könnt ihr euch das so vorstellen, dass diese Leinwände komplett übermalt werden, so dass vordergründig nichts mehr von den alten Bildern zu sehen ist und die Betroffenen sich an nichts mehr erinnern können. Nun kann es aber sein, dass die alten Bilder an manchen Stellen noch leicht durchschimmern, so dass sie zwar wahrgenommen, aber nicht mehr bewusst zugeordnet werden können. Oder aber ein geschickter Legilimentor kann die übermalte Farbe durchleuchten."

„Aber könntest du dann nicht Ginnys Erinnerungs-Bilder wieder zum Vorschein bringen," fuhr Harry aufgeregt dazwischen. „Wenn du die Bilder sehen kannst, kannst du ihr ihre Erinnerungen dann nicht wieder zurückgeben?"

Hermine sah Harry mit besorgtem Blick an, sie schien seine Gefühle zu durchschauen.

Remus schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, Harry," sagte er. „Doch wenn das so einfach wäre, glaubst du nicht, dass ich das dann schon längst getan hätte? Ich kann nur einen kurzen Blick hinter die Deckfarben werfen und da Ginny diese Bilder genauso wahrnimmt wie ich in diesem Moment, kann sie sich daran auch wieder erinnern. Aber Harry, mach dir bitte keine Hoffnung, das sind nur kurze Frequenzen, mehr kann ich nicht verantworten."

„Ich habe von so etwas schon mal gelesen," meinte Hermine plötzlich leise. Sofort blickten sie alle an. „Man hat versucht, mit dieser Methode Betroffenen ihre kompletten Erinnerungen wieder zu geben, doch es war ein einziges Fiasko."

Remus nickte bestätigend.

„Die Zauberer, die bei diesen Versuchen mitgemacht haben, drehten völlig durch, bei der Wucht der Bilder, die mit einem Mal auf sie einströmten. Harry, du musst dir vorstellen, dass die Erinnerungen von 16 Jahren auf Ginny einstürzen. Das ist ein ganz schöner Haufen an Bildern! Zum einen ist das ein Prozess, der sehr lange dauert und zum anderen kann unser Gehirn diese vielen neuen Informationen gar nicht erfassen. Nicht umsonst sortiert es Erinnerungen nach wichtig und weniger wichtig. Wir wären völlig überfordert, uns an alles aus unserem Leben so genau zu erinnern, wie daran, was wir an diesem Morgen gefrühstückt haben."

„Die Versuchspersonen verloren ihren Verstand," sagte Hermine mit ernster Miene direkt an Harry gerichtet.

Der hatte verzweifelt die Hände geballt und ließ den Kopf hängen. Ginny neben ihm legte eine ihrer Hände sanft auf seine Fäuste, die sich bei dieser Berührung sofort entkrampften.

„Ich brauche die alten Erinnerungen nicht wieder," sagte sie leise und sah ihn dabei sanft an. „Solange ich neue Erinnerungen sammeln kann. Was auch immer zwischen uns war, Harry, wir haben die Möglichkeit neu anzufangen." Die letzten Worte flüsterte sie ihm zu und ihr Gesicht kam ihm dabei sehr nah. Harry blieb bei dieser Nähe die Luft weg und wenn sie allein gewesen wären, hätte er sie gerne geküsst. Doch sie waren nicht alleine.

„Nun, damit wissen wir, wer Ginny das angetan hat und warum sie ihre Erinnerungen nicht wieder bekommen kann," meinte Ron mit lauter Stimme und räusperte sich. Ginny zog ihre Hand verlegen zurück und Harry musste grinsen, als er bemerkte, dass sie rot wurde. Nellie schmunzelte schelmisch und die Zwillinge hatten verschmitzt die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt. Remus und Hermine hatten ein ernstes Gespräch begonnen, doch jetzt konzentrierten sich alle wieder auf das eigentliche Thema.

„Aber wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fuhr Ron fort und sah die anderen einen nach dem anderen an.

„Ich werde, sobald ich eure Neugierde gestillt habe, mit Moody sprechen," antwortete Remus. „Der Orden wird sobald wie möglich informiert und ich denke, wir sollten uns diesen Zauber hier mal genau ansehen." Dabei klopfte er auf das kleine Buch in seiner Hand. An Nellie gerichtet fuhr er fort: „Hast du die Übersetzung dieser Geheimschrift noch?"

„Die hatte ich Harry, Hermine und Ron gegeben," meinte diese und sah ihre Freunde an.

„Ich hatte sie das letzte Mal, als ich das Buch gesehen habe, dort hinein gelegt," sagte Hermine leicht zerknirscht und nickte in die Richtung des braunen Buches, das Remus in der Hand hielt. „Emil scheint sie heraus genommen zu haben. Aber ich habe mir Notizen über alles, woran wir uns noch erinnern konnten, gemacht. Die kann ich Ihnen geben."

„Das wäre sehr hilfreich, Hermine," lächelte Remus und sah die Gruppe dann mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf an. „Und? Noch mehr Geheimnisse, die ihr mir mitteilen wollt?"

Nellie spürte seinen Blick kurz auf ihr ruhen, doch schien er nicht wütend zu sein.

Einer nach dem anderen schüttelte den Kopf und so standen die Teenager schließlich auf und verließen Remus' Zimmer.

„Kommt," sagte Fred, „lasst uns in die Bibliothek gehen."

Damit waren alle einverstanden und so verbrachten die Sieben den restlichen Tag damit, alle Informationen, die sie bisher über das Buch und Emil Warthrow hatten, zusammen zu tragen. Harry, Ron und Hermine vermieden es dabei, von den Horkruxen zu sprechen und Nellie sagte dazu ebenfalls nichts.

„Nur schade, dass wir das Buch nicht hier haben," meinte Ron schließlich, nachdem alle eine Weile geschwiegen hatten. „Was Warthrow wohl als nächstes schreiben wird?"

„Du hast Lupin doch gehört," sagte Hermine und sah Ron streng an. „Das könnte genauso gut eine Falle sein. Wir wissen bisher immer noch nicht sicher, auf welcher Seite Warthrow tatsächlich steht."

„Ich traue ihm alles zu," brummte Nellie, doch gleichzeitig fuhren ihre Finger zu den blütenförmigen Ohrringen, die sie trug. Remus hatte sie gefragt, ob sie sich nicht vorstellen könne, dass sie Emil tatsächlich etwas bedeutet hatte. Sie konnte sich diese Frage immer noch nicht beantworten. Auch wenn sie es so gerne glauben wollte, musste sie doch immer wieder daran denken, in welche Gefahr er sie gebracht hatte.

Die letzte Woche der Weihnachtsferien fand Nellie immer mehr zu ihrer alten Leichtigkeit und Fröhlichkeit zurück, was nicht nur ihr selber gut tat. Auch die restlichen Hausbewohner schienen erleichtert zu sein, dass sie wieder an Gesprächen teilnahm und sich nicht mehr die meiste Zeit des Tages in der Bibliothek verkroch. Die Gedanken an ihre Familie folgten ihr weiterhin, doch lasteten sie nicht mehr so schwer auf ihr und sie konnte sie als einen Teil ihres neuen Lebens betrachten. Ein wenig, wie ein Maskottchen.

Polly spürte die neu erwachten Lebensgeister ihrer großen Freundin ebenfalls und stiftete Nellie, genau wie in alten Zeiten, zu wilden Verfolgungsjagden an, wenn sie ihr die Schuhe wegschnappte und damit davon flitzte oder wenn sie ihr den Käse vom Brot stahl. Polly wurde, nach ihren ebenfalls nicht immer angenehmen Erlebnissen der letzten Zeit, auch wieder ganz die Alte. Sie ärgerte Krummbein und huschte mit Pig durchs Haus, oder kuschelte verträumt mit Arnold entweder bei Ginny oder Nellie auf dem Schoß.

Nellie verbrachte wieder viel Zeit mit den Zwillingen, besonders aber mit George, der ihr viele ihrer neuen Zauberscherzartikel vorführte. Passend zu Weihnachten hatten die Zwillinge beispielsweise einen Zauber entwickelt, der ein ganzes Gebäude in ein Lebkuchenhaus verwandelte, an dem man sogar knabbern konnte. Dieser Zauber hielt genau einen Tag an, danach erschien das ursprüngliche Gebäude wieder, unversehrt natürlich.

Nellie und George verbrachten aber auch viel Zeit damit, auf dem Dach des Hauptquartiers in der kalten Wintersonne zu liegen und den Wolken beim vorbeiziehen oder den kleinen Feuerwerken zuzusehen, die der Zwilling los ließ. George sorgte dabei für einen wärmenden Lufthauch oder auch für ein kleines Lagerfeuer, damit sie nicht frieren mussten, wenn ihnen danach zumute war. Es konnte aber auch sehr gemütlich sein, sich in dicke Decken gehüllt ganz eng an George anzukuscheln, und Nellie spürte, wie ihr George immer wichtiger wurde. Sie genoss seine Nähe und mochte die Art, wie er sie zum Lachen brachte. Es war ein bisschen wie in der schönen Zeit, die sie mit Emil verbracht hatte, nur doch irgendwie anderes. Emil war zwar mindestens genauso albern wie George gewesen, doch fühlte Nellie sich bei George mehr verstanden. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie das gleiche Alter hatten, Nellie konnte mit ihm über Dinge sprechen, die sie in Emils Nähe nicht hatte ansprechen wollen.

Als Nellie bewusst wurde, wie nah George ihr in der kurzen Zeit schon gekommen war, erschrak sie, denn sie wollte nicht, dass es vielleicht so aussah, als würde sie sich mit George über ihren Kummer mit Emil hinwegtrösten. Doch als sie daraufhin versuchte, George ein wenig aus dem Weg zu gehen, fiel ihr das auch nicht leicht. Also beschloss sie, die schönen Momente, die sie teilten, einfach zu genießen.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Moody war inzwischen dunkelrot im Gesicht, als Remus Lupin seinen Bericht über das Notizbuch abgeschlossen hatte.

Es war noch für denselben Abend eine Sondersitzung des Phönix-Ordens einberufen worden und die Stimmung war insgesamt sehr gespannt und neugierig gewesen, was denn passiert sein könnte, dass alle so dringend in den Grimmauldplatz beordert worden waren.

Während Remus alle Erkenntnisse, die Harry, Ron, Hermine und Nellie zusammengetragen hatte, vortrug, hatte Mad-Eye Moody sich schon sehr zurück halten müssen, um nicht dazwischen zu poltern. Tonks war vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen geblieben und Molly Weasley machte einen geschockten Eindruck.

„Soweit erst mal," schloss Remus schließlich seinen Bericht. „Jetzt liegt es an uns allen zu entscheiden, wie weiter vorzugehen ist."

„Diese Gören sollten herein gerufen werden!", platzte es aus Moody heraus und alle sahen ihn erschrocken an. „Uns hier so ein Theater vorzuspielen, unverschämt!", brummte er weiter und sein magisches Auge war starr auf die schwere Holztür gerichtet, hinter der irgendwo Harry und die anderen warteten, was passieren würde.

„Beruhig dich, Moody," meinte Arthur Weasley an den alten Auror gewandt. „Die Kinder wussten wahrscheinlich nicht, wie wichtig das Buch werden könnte."

„Papperlapapp!", knurrte der als Antwort. „Wir sollten Potter inzwischen besser kennen. Albus war ihm ein zu guter Lehrmeister, als dass er immer all sein Wissen mit anderen teilt! Mit Sicherheit weiß er sogar noch mehr, von dem wir nichts ahnen!"

„Moody!", rief Tonks erbost. „Wenn Harry vorsichtig geworden ist mit dem, was er erzählt, dann spricht das, meiner Meinung nach, nur für seinen gesunden Menschenverstand."

„Pah, gesunder Menschenverstand!" Moody fixierte immer noch die Tür und ließ sich nicht beruhigen. „Der Junge weiß nicht, was gut für ihn ist. Los, holt sie rein, alle miteinander!" Er machte den Zwillingen, die der Tür am nächsten saßen ein Zeichen und die beiden sprangen auf. „Mal sehen, was ich aus der Bande noch herauskitzeln kann."

Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht ließ Tonks nach Luft schnappen und Remus zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Als Harry, Ron, Hermine, Nellie und Ginny den Versammlungsraum betraten, sahen ihnen nicht nur freundliche Blicke entgegen. Molly und Arthur Weasley lächelten, Remus zwinkerte und Tonks versuchte ein lässiges Winken, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang. Moody dagegen sah so zornig aus, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatten und einige andere Ordensmitglieder sahen ebenfalls ziemlich missmutig aus. Die jungen Leute hatten sich eigentlich eine andere Reaktion auf ihre Entdeckungen das Buch betreffend vorgestellt. Doch hier kamen sie sich vor, wie auf der Anklagebank.

„Setzt euch!", fuhr Moody sie an und deutete auf eine Bank, die an der Stirnseite des langen Raumes stand. Das war seltsam, denn die Ordensmitglieder saßen alle an einem großen runden Tisch, an dem für die Neuankömmlinge auch noch genügend Platz gewesen wäre. Doch Moody wollte ihnen offensichtlich deutlich machen, dass sie mit den Ordensmitgliedern nicht auf einem Level standen.

Es war tatsächlich wie eine Anklagebank, auf der sie nervös Platz nahmen. Doch Harry hatte nicht vor, sich als Angeklagter zu fühlen.


	44. Chapter 44

Kapitel 44:

Hermine riss Augen und Ohren auf, als Harry das Wort ergriff.

Moody hatte gerade eine Schimpftirade über die jungen Leute hernieder gehen lassen, dass einem Hören und Sehen vergehen konnte. Während er sprach steigerte er sich immer mehr in seine Wut hinein, bis er schließlich so laut wurde, dass man ihn mit Sicherheit bis auf die Straße hinaus hören konnte. Während er sich so in Rage brüllte, hüpfte sein magisches Auge boshaft von einem Gesicht der „Angeklagten" zum nächsten.

Harry hatte sich während dessen nicht gerührt, hatte Moodys Blick nur fest erwidert. Erst, als offensichtlich war, dass der Ex-Auror nichts mehr zu sagen hatte, war Harry aufgestanden und hatte die Schultern gestrafft.

Hermine war in diesem Moment aufgefallen, was für eine Präsenz doch inzwischen von ihm aus ging. Die Blicke der Ordensmitglieder richteten sich sofort auf ihn und es war offensichtlich, dass sie auf das warteten, was er zu sagen hätte. Und er hatte so einiges zu sagen.

Ron hatte seinen Freund noch nie so autoritär erlebt wie an diesem Tag. Bisher war Harry ihm eher zurückhaltend und sogar in manchen Bereichen recht schüchtern vorgekommen, aber jetzt und hier war davon rein gar nichts zu spüren.

Ginny starrte Harry einfach nur an und Nellie musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, bei dem Gesicht, das Moody immer mehr entgleiste.

Zunächst einmal wiederholte Harry in gelassenem Tonfall, wie sie auf das Geheimnis des Buches gestoßen waren. Er ließ dabei Moody keinerlei Gelegenheit, ihn zu unterbrechen, sondern erklärte weiter sehr sachlich und ruhig, warum sie dem Orden bisher nie etwas davon erzählt hatten. Das besondere an Harrys Rede war jedoch, dass er sehr deutlich seine Entrüstung darüber zum Ausdruck brachte, hier wie ein Verbrecher vorgeführt zu werden. Er ließ seine ganze Wut darüber zum Ausdruck kommen, wie der Orden ihn seit dem Tod von Sirius behandelt hatte. Darüber, dass er in diesem Haus festgehalten wurde, das er so sehr hasste, darüber, dass er keinen unbeobachteten Schritt tun konnte und ihm so wenig Vertrauen entgegen gebracht wurde, selber zu entscheiden, was er unternehmen sollte und was nicht. Man merkte, dass auch noch die vielen Dinge, die Dumbledore ihm all die Jahre verheimlicht hatte, an ihm nagten. Das Gefühl, wie ein dummer, unzurechnungsfähiger Junge behandelt worden zu sein, brauchte nun Genugtuung. Auch Harry begann sich mehr und mehr in Rage zu reden, nur waren die Emotionen hinter seinen Worten um so vieles nachvollziehbarer als bei Moody. Nicht selten sah man unter den Ordensmitgliedern nickende Köpfe und betretende Blicke. Harry brauchte seine Stimme gar nicht zu erheben, um den gleichen Effekt auszulösen, nämlich das Gefühl, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben.

Als Harry sich wieder setzte, herrschte eine Weile nervöse Stille im Raum. Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und lächelte ihn an. Harry erwiderte ihren Blick, wirkte aber erschöpft. Ginny sah ihn jetzt voller Bewunderung an. Als Ron diesen Blick bemerkte, musste er grinsen, denn es erinnerte ihn an die kleine Ginny, die Harry damals so angehimmelt hatte. Nellie hatte ihren Blick auf den runden Tisch gerichtet, an dem die Ordensmitglieder sich gegenseitig unsichere Blicke zuwarfen. Moody schien sehr verwirrt, er machte immer wieder den Mund auf, als wollte er etwas sagen, klappte ihn dann aber doch wieder zu. Er sah aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Tonks zwinkerte den Teenagern dann zu und stand auf.

„Ich denke, dass Harry recht hat," sagte sie in die Runde und alle Köpfe ruckten zu ihr herum. „Wir sollten endlich aufhören, ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen zu behandeln. Klar, wissen wir alle, was er schon geleistet hat und insgeheim ist sich garantiert auch jeder von euch darüber klar, dass er allein diesen Krieg für uns beenden kann, aber trotzdem haben wir noch immer nicht aufgehört, zu versuchen, ihn in einen goldenen Käfig zu stopfen."

Molly sah sehr betrübt aus, doch ihre Muttergefühle für Harry schienen sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie Harry damit schaden könnte, nicht vereinbaren zu lassen, denn sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Remus jedoch nickte bekräftigend und als Tonks sich setzte, übernahm er das Wort.

„Unser dringendstes Problem sollte jetzt nicht sein, jemandem irgendeine Schuld zu geben, sondern vielmehr diesen Fluch zu knacken."

Als die Ordensmitglieder nun wieder ein Gesprächsthema hatten, bei dem sie ihren guten Willen für den Sieg der weißen Seite unter Beweis stellen konnten, entbrannte eine heiße Diskussion darüber, wie dieser Todesfluch von James Potter auf der richtigen Seite eingesetzt werden könnte.

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Nellie, denen kein weiteres Interesse entgegen gebracht wurde, verließen schließlich aus dem Versammlungsraum und verzogen sich wieder ins Kaminzimmer.

„Boah, Harry, das war echt mal ne krasse Ansprache," meinte Ron anerkennend, sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Allerdings," kam Nellies Unterstützung, „hätte nie gedacht, dass du denen so Paroli bieten könntest."

Harry grinste, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Denkst du, dass sie das Problem mit diesem Fluch lösen werden?", fragte Hermine ihn.

„Keine Ahnung, ist mir eigentlich grad auch egal," antwortete Harry und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. „Wenn ich Voldemort am Ende gegenüber stehen sollte, kann mir von denen sowieso keiner helfen."

Hermine und Ron wechselten einen Blick.

„Du willst doch wohl nicht wieder damit anfangen, diesen Fluch selber auszuprobieren?", fragte Hermine mit strenger Stimme nach.

Ginny hatte sich am Kamin zu schaffen gemacht und ein angenehmes Feuer begann im Hintergrund zu knistern. Harry sah zu ihr hinüber und fing einen Blick von ihr auf, der ihm ein Lächeln entlockte. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel neben Harry.

Nellie saß auf einem Fensterbrett, ließ die Beine baumeln und blickte in Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster. Polly hatte es sich auf ihrer Schulter gemütlich gemacht.

Hermine, die immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete, baute sich bedrohlich vor Harry auf.

„Nun?"

Harry zuckte überrascht zusammen, er hatte ins Feuer geschaut und ihre Frage völlig vergessen. Als er aber jetzt ihr besorgtes Gesicht über sich schweben sah, kam ihm die Erinnerung zurück.

„Hermine, ganz ehrlich," meinte er und richtete sich in dem Sessel auf, „wenn das für mich die einzige Möglichkeit ist, zu überleben, werde ich natürlich weiter daran arbeiten, diesen verfluchten Zauber zu beherrschen. Und schau mich nicht so an, oder ist es dir lieber, dass Voldemort mich in Stücke reißt?"

Hermine sah geschockt aus.

„Nein, natürlich nicht…aber Harry, pass bloß gut auf!"

Keine zehn Minuten später hörten sie aufgeregte Schritte den Flur entlang eilen. Die Tür zum Kaminzimmer sprang auf und Fred und Georg kamen atemlos herein.

„Es gibt einen neuen Angriff!", platzte Fred heraus, während Georg aufgeregt nickte.

Sofort waren die Teenager alle auf den Füßen.

„Wann? Wo?", riefen sie durcheinander.

„Morgen, in London," erklärte Georg und sah Nellie an. „Es steht in dem Buch."

„Emil," flüsterte Nellie und ihre Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Wut.

Georg nickte.

„Die Info ist vor höchstens zwei Minuten plötzlich erschienen," fuhr Fred fort.

„Und stellt euch vor," sprach Georg mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen weiter.

„Der Orden möchte euch dabei haben," vollendete Fred den Satz und die Zwillinge grinsten in die Runde.

Vor Verblüffung brachte erst mal keiner ein Wort hervor.

„Nun ja," fing Georg noch mal an und kratzte sich betreten hinter dem linken Ohr, „du bist damit nicht gemeint, Nellie, aber du bist auch keine Hexe."

Nellies Gesicht färbte sich erst rosa, dann dunkelrot und ihr Kinn bebte vor Zorn.

„Das ist ja wohl die frechste Frechheit, die mir je passiert ist!", begann sie zu poltern. „Da haben sie jetzt endlich eingesehen, dass sie Harry und die andren als gleichwertige Hexen und Zauberer akzeptieren müssen und schon haben sie das nächste Opfer für ihre diskriminierende, selbstherrliche Art gefunden! Hab ich nicht auch schon oft genug bewiesen, dass ich aus härterem Holz geschnitzt bin, als andere Muggel-Tussis? Und wenn einer das Recht haben sollte, Emil in den Arsch zu treten, dann sollte ich das ja wohl sein!"

Fred und Georg grinsten sich an und Hermine berührte Nellie beruhigend am Arm.

„Niemand kann dir vorschreiben, was du zu tun und zu lassen hast," meinte Georg nur.

Hermine wirbelte zu den Zwillingen herum. Sie hatte scheinbar ganz etwas anderes zu Nellie sagen wollen.

„Seid ihr denn verrückt geworden?", fuhr sie die Beiden an. „Keiner von uns wird da morgen mitgehen!"

Jetzt war es an Harry und Ron loszupoltern.

„Na klar werden wir das!", rief Ron und hatte die Fäuste geballt. „Seit Jahren warte ich auf diesen Tag, dass der Orden uns mal mitkämpfen lässt!"

Auch Harry sah nicht so aus, als würde er sich von dieser Gelegenheit abbringen lassen.

Hermine sah wütend von einem der Beiden zum Anderen.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht euer Ernst sein," fauchte sie, „ihr habt doch keine Ahnung, auf was ihr euch da einlasst!"

„Na, und ob," fauchte Ron zurück, nicht weniger aufgebracht als seine Freundin. „Du weißt selber, dass wir schon oft genug den Todessern gegenüber gestanden haben!"

„Und es war immer nur reines Glück, dass wir glimpflich da wieder heraus gekommen sind!", keifte sie und erinnerte sehr stark an Mrs. Weasley. „Im Übrigen war es meist Harry allein, der denen die Stirn geboten hat. Und Harry, du bist doch wohl vernünftig genug zu wissen, dass du noch nicht soweit bist!"

Harry schnaubte.

„Wann bin ich es denn deiner Meinung nach dann?! Es kann jeden Tag soweit sein, dass Voldemort vor der Tür steht und mich herausfordert! Ich bin soweit, wie ich nur soweit sein kann!"

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, wusste aber offensichtlich nicht, was sie dazu noch sagen sollte. Hilfe suchend sah sie von Nellie zu Ginny.

„Mich brauchst du nicht anzusehen," meinte Nellie nur und man sah ihr an, dass sie fest entschlossen war, sich den Todessern ein weiteres Mal zu stellen.

Ginny schien dagegen unter Hermines Blick zu schrumpfen.

„Also ich bin noch lange nicht soweit, mich irgendwelchen Angriffen zu stellen," meinte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Aber ich denke trotzdem, dass Harry selber entscheiden sollte, was er tut." Bei ihren letzten Worten sah Ginny betreten auf ihre Schuhe, denn sie hätte Hermines zornigem Blick nicht standhalten können. Harry sah Ginny mit sanftem Blick an und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Er zog sie zu sich und sie legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

Hermine schnaubte, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte aus dem Kaminzimmer. Polly sprang ihr fröhlich hinterher.

„Nun, sie wird sich auch wieder beruhigen," sagte Fred kopfschüttelnd. „Wir brechen heute Abend noch auf nach London."

Ron sah Hermine immer noch stirnrunzelnd hinterher, nickte aber entschlossen.


	45. Chapter 45

Kapitel 45:

Sie hatten sich hinter Telefonzellen, Mülleimern und parkenden Autos versteckt. Jeder einzelne von ihnen war bis in die Haarspitzen konzentriert.

Tonks hatte vor Aufregung angefangen, an den Dreadlocks, die sie heute trug, herum zu friemeln und Nellie kaute an ihren Fingernägeln. Harry schaute immer wieder zwischen den Hexen und Zauberern, die neben ihm kauerten, hin und her und behielt gleichzeitig den breiten Platz vor ihnen im Auge.

Es war dieser Platz, an dem, laut Emils Aussage, der nächste Angriff von Voldemort stattfinden sollte. Ein belebter und auch bei Touristen sehr beliebter Platz, der jetzt aber wie ausgestorben vor ihnen lag. Das Ministerium hatte der Muggelpolizei von einem angedrohten Giftgas-Anschlag erzählt, woraufhin der Platz geräumt und abgesperrt worden war. Dass die Muggelpolizei kein riesiges Aufsehen veranstaltet hatte, konnten die Ordensmitglieder Scrimgeour nur hoch anrechnen. Hier hatte der Zauberei-Minister zur Abwechslung mal ganze Arbeit geleistet. Von Muggeln war weit und breit nichts zu sehen und Moody konnte nur hoffen und beten, dass sich dieser Tipp nicht schon wieder als Reinfall erweisen würde, denn die Geduld des Ministers war schon lange an einem Minimum angelangt.

Tonks änderte gerade vor Langeweile zum siebten Mal ihre Haarfarbe und Remus rollte nervös seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Handflächen, als die Luft in der Mitte des Platzes zu flimmern begann.

Nachdem sie alle schon seit Stunden hier ausharrten, spannten sich die Körper der Ordensmitglieder sofort in voller Konzentration an. Hermine neben Harry umfasste ihren Zauberstab fester und Ron kniff die Augen zusammen. Harry sah nur sehr kurz zu seinen Freunden, die alle neben ihm hockten. Er grinste bei dem Gedanken, daran, dass Hermine beim Aufbruch nach London doch ganz selbstverständlich mitgekommen war und sich strikt weigerte, jeglichen weiteren Kommentar zu ihrer Meinungsänderung abzugeben. Dann konzentrierte Harry sich wieder auf den Todesser, der nun erschien. dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Todesser, der nun erschien. Es war eine gedrungene, plumpe Gestalt, in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt. Auf den zweiten Blick konnte Harry erkennen, dass diese Gestalt doch nicht alleine war, sondern neben sich eine zweite festhielt, die jedoch schlaff auf dem Boden lag. Der Todesser, der stand, blickte sich hektisch um und als er sich schnell um seine eigene Achse drehte, konnte man erkennen, dass auch er einen Zauberstab in der rechten Hand hielt. Harry sah schnell zu Moody rüber, um zu sehen, ob er einen sofortigen Angriff für sinnvoll hielt. Es wunderte ihn, dass nur so wenige Todesser erschienen. Für einen Angriff würden doch um einiges mehr benötigt werden. Moody schien dasselbe zu denken und blickte zu Harry zurück, merklich irritiert. Es war abgemacht gewesen, dass die Ordensmitglieder einen Anti-Apparier-Zauber über den Platz legen würden, sobald die Todesser auftauchten, doch wenn sie diesen Zauber jetzt anwendeten, würden eventuell nachkommende Todesser sofort gewarnt, und das wäre nicht der Sinn der Sache.

Trotz der kurzen Verwirrung, reagierte Moody noch schnell genug. Bevor der Todesser, der immer noch in der Mitte des Platzes stand, wieder disapparieren konnte, hatte Moody ihm magische Fesseln angelegt, die mit einem solitären Anti-Apparier-Zauber belegt waren, so dass er nicht mehr fliehen konnte, gleichzeitig der Platz aber für mögliche andere Todesser weiterhin offen blieb. Remus, der neben Moody kauerte, sprach einen anderen Zauber und im nächsten Moment bewegte sich der Todesser langsam auf Remus zu. Es sah aus, als würde er von unsichtbaren Stricken gezogen und es war offensichtlich, dass ihm das ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Doch auch nachdem der Todesser von den Ordensmitgliedern in Empfang genommen und ins Ministerium gebracht worden war, blieb das einzige, das den Platz bevölkerte, diese Gestalt, die immer noch bewegungslos am Boden lag. Es schien ein Mann zu sein, der ebenfalls in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt war. Nellie neben Harry wurde bei dem Anblick immer unruhiger.

Remus war inzwischen zu Harry herüber gekommen.

„Diesen Todesser eben kennt keiner im Ministerium und natürlich ist er auch nicht bereit, uns freiwillig irgendeine Information zu geben," sagte er mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los? Wo sind die anderen Todesser?", fragte Harry. „Das kann doch nicht alles sein!"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich versteh es genauso wenig, Harry," meinte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. „Die Aussage in dem Notizbuch war eindeutig."

Damit fuhr er mit einer Hand in seine Umhangtasche, griff jedoch offensichtlich ins Leere. Er begann mit zwei Händen seine Taschen zu durchstöbern, fand jedoch nicht, wonach er suchte. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich muss es doch im Hauptquartier liegen gelassen haben," meinte er dann nachdenklich.

„Das Buch?", hakte Harry nach.

„Ja, ich dachte ich hätte es eingesteckt."

Harry sah wieder zu der Gestalt hin, die in der Mitte des Platzes lag.

„Und was ist mit dem da?", fragte Harry leise und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Platz.

Remus folgte seinem Blick und zuckte abermals die Schultern.

„Wir sind uns noch nicht sicher," meinte er dann, „wir wollen noch einen Augenblick warten, ob nicht doch vielleicht noch mehr Todesser auftauchen, dann sehen wir nach wer es ist. Du kennst doch Moody, er rechnet mit einer Falle."

Nellie, die den Blick immer noch nicht von der leblosen Gestalt genommen hatte, packte plötzlich Remus' Arm.

„Wir sollten sofort nachsehen," sagte sie, immer noch den Körper anstarrend.

Remus und Harry tauschten einen verwirrten Blick.

„Wieso, was ist denn?", fragte Harry und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Auch Hermine und Ron sahen Nellie fragend an.

Nellie begann plötzlich zu zittern und ihre Hand krallte sich immer fester in Remus' Ärmel. Als sie ihren Blick von der Gestalt am Boden losriss und Harry direkt ins Gesicht blickte, hatten ihre Augen einen panischen Ausdruck.

„Es ist Emil," hauchte sie und Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.

„Woher…", begann Remus, doch da war Nellie schon aufgesprungen und rannte auf den Platz hinaus und auf den leblosen Körper zu. Harry, Ron und Hermine liefen hinter ihr her, nachdem sie ihren ersten Schreck überwunden hatten. Auf der anderen Seite des Platzes erschien Moodys wütendes Gesicht und Tonks' grasgrüner Kopf.

Nellie erreichte die Gestalt am Boden, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und drehte den Körper um, so dass sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Es war von einer schwarzen Kapuze bedeckt. Mit bebenden Händen packte sie sie entschlossen und zog sie herunter. In diesem Moment kamen die drei Freunde bei dem Muggel-Mädchen an.

- - - - - - - - - -

Die Todesser hatten sich in dem geräumigsten Kellerraum versammelt und warteten nur noch auf den Dunklen Lord, der jeden Moment eintreffen musste. Denn es war angekündigt worden, dass er bei diesem Angriff dabei sein wollte. Es war ein spontaner Plan gewesen, denn seitdem dieser verflixte Phönix-Orden so verdammt hellhörig geworden war, mussten Anschläge, die auch gelingen wollten, kurzfristig angesetzt werden. Diesmal war es Saggins gewesen, der den Ort ausgesucht hatte.

Die Versammelten traten nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Der Lord verspätete sich sonst nie!

Mit einem Mal gab es einen gewaltigen Schlag und die schwere Tür, die zu dem weitläufigen Raum führte, wurde so heftig aufgestoßen, dass sie mit dumpfem Knall gegen die Steinwand schlug. Alle Köpfe flogen sofort alarmiert herum.

Mit wehendem Mantel und zu Schlitzen verengten, glühenden Augen, glitt Voldemort herein. Er zerrte einen Mann hinter sich her, dem das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben war. Hinter den Beiden huschte Wurmschwanz in den Raum. Er sah sehr mit sich zufrieden aus und rieb sich schadenfroh die Hände.

Mit einer zornigen Bewegung stieß Voldemort den Mann, den er hinter sich her geschleift hatte, zwischen die wartenden Todesser, die sofort vor ihm zurückwichen, als habe er eine ansteckende Krankheit. Er stolperte und stürzte schließlich zu Boden, wo er sich sofort aufrichtete und sein ängstlich verzerrtes Gesicht Voldemort zuwandte.

„Das muss ein Missverständnis gewesen sein!", rief er und Verzweiflung war aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

Voldemort kam bedrohlich auf den Mann zugeschritten und seine Finger ballten sich zu harten Fäusten, als wolle er dem Mann, der nach hinten auswich, ins Gesicht schlagen.

„Lüg mich nicht an!", zischte der Dunkle Lord und jedes einzelne seiner Worte war wie ein Eissplitter, der sich dem bebenden Mann ins Herz bohrte.

Irgendwann konnte er nicht weiter vor dem Schwarzmagier zurückweichen, der so viel Schrecken verbreitete, nicht nur unter seinen Feinden. Der Mann kauerte sich an der Wand, die er nun im Rücken hatte, zusammen. Es war sinnlos, jetzt noch weiter zu widersprechen.

Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Mann und ließ ihn unter einem _Cruciatus_ vor Schmerz aufbrüllen.

„Jeder, der es wagt, mich anzulügen, wird dieselbe Strafe erfahren!", richtete er das Wort an alle Anwesenden. Seine Stimme klang immer noch schneidend und die unbändige Wut darin, war nicht zu überhören. Viele der anderen Todesser nickten bestätigend und sahen auf den gefolterten mit verächtlichen Mienen herab. Doch der ein oder andere unter ihnen schluckte hart und versuchte ein Gesicht zur Schau zu legen, das so harmlos wie nur möglich aussehen sollte.

„Dieser Wurm hier hat es gewagt, mich zu hintergehen!", brüllte Voldemort nun und richtete einen weiteren _Cruciatus_ auf den Mann, der sich schon nicht mehr rührte. „Er dachte, mich ausliefern zu können!"

Wurmschwanz trat jetzt vor und reichte seinem Meister ein kleines Notizbuch, das der ein oder andere der Todesser schon einmal gesehen hatte. Voldemort packte es, blätterte darin herum und blieb auf einer Seite hängen. Er hob das Buch hoch, so dass alle Todesser sehen konnten, was auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite stand: ANGRIFF! MORGEN! LONDON! CARMINGTONPLATZ! DER ORDEN MUSS GEWARNT WERDEN!

„Dieser Abschaum hier arbeitet für den Orden! Er hat Informationen weitergegeben! Nur mit Legilimentik bin ich dem Mistkerl auf die Schliche gekommen. So schlau es auch geplant gewesen sein mag, aber niemand hintergeht Lord Voldemort!" Er redete sich immer mehr in Rage und schritt dabei mit wehendem Umhang durch den Raum.

„Verräter!", schrie einer der Todesser erbost.

„Tötet ihn, Herr!", rief ein anderer.

„Das werde ich tun, Pasington, das werde ich, doch lasst euch das alle eine Lehre sein!"

Damit drehte er sich um, hob noch einmal lässig seinen Zauberstab und sprach mit schriller Stimme: „_Avada Kedavra_!"

Der Mann am Boden zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als er von dem tödlichen grünen Strahl getroffen wurde und vollends zu Boden sackte.

„Sniffer!", rief Voldemort und ein untersetzter, plumper Mann löste sich bebend vor Angst aus der Menge der Todesser. Er trat auf den Dunklen Lord zu, fiel auf die Knie und küsste dessen Füße, was der sich spöttisch grinsend gefallen ließ.

„Herr?"

„Du wirst diesen nutzlosen Abschaum hier nach London bringen, an den verabredeten Ort."

Sniffer riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Aber Herr, der Orden wird doch dort auf uns warten!"

„Dann sorg dafür, dass sie dort noch eine Weile beschäftigt sein werden." Und an Malfoy gerichtet: „Wir brechen sofort auf."

Der nickte und gab einigen anderen Todessern ein Zeichen.

Voldemort wirbelte herum und verschwand.

Sniffer, der jetzt von jeder Menge neugieriger Blicke festgenagelt wurde, sah sich genötigt, dem Befehl des Lords Folge zu leisten, also packte er einen Arm des Toten und disapparierte.


	46. Chapter 46

Kapitel 46

Zu Siebt saßen sie trübselig im Tropfenden Kessel und starrten schweigsam Löcher in ihre Flaschen mit Butterbier, die schon längst abgekühlt waren. Nach dem ins Wasser gefallenen Angriff waren Moody und einige andere Ordensmitglieder sofort weiter ins Ministerium appariert, um den einzigen Gefangenen zu vernehmen. Moody war so wütend gewesen, dass der mit Sicherheit keine Chance haben würde, irgendetwas zu verschweigen. Harry, Hermine, Ron, Nellie, die Zwillingen und Ginny war noch nicht danach zumute gewesen, direkt in den Grimmauld Place zurück zu kehren und so hatten sie sich an einen Tisch in einer Ecke des Tropfenden Kessels zurückgezogen und hangen dort ihren Gedanken nach. Mr. Weasley saß mit Tonks und Remus an einem anderen Tisch. Im Gegensatz zu den jungen Leuten waren die Drei in eine angeregte, wenn auch geflüsterte Unterhaltung vertieft, dessen Inhalt den jungen Leuten mehr als klar war.

Was war schief gelaufen? Hatte Emil sie alle täuschen wollen? War das Ganze vielleicht ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen? Gab es womöglich in diesem Moment einen tatsächlichen Angriff an einem ganz anderen Ort? Was war mit Emil geschehen?

Ginny, die neben Nellie saß, warf ihrer Freundin immer wieder unsichere Blicke zu. Seit Nellie erkannt hatte, dass es sich bei dem Toten auf dem Platz um den ehemaligen Muggelkunde-Lehrer und ihren besten Freund handelte, hatte sie kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Sie hatte nicht einmal geweint, sondern Emil nur mit glasigem Blick festgehalten. Harry hatte sie schließlich am Arm genommen und von dem Toten weggezogen. Nellie hatte sich nicht gewehrt und schien um sich herum nichts mehr wahrzunehmen. Auch Hermine wirkte bei ihrem Anblick betreten und blies sich immer wieder die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Georg, der auf Nellies andere Seite saß, hatte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt, doch das Mädchen schien davon nichts zu bemerken. Sie hatten es alle aufgegeben, Nellie anzusprechen, da sie doch nicht reagierte.

Nellie bekam jedoch sehr wohl mit, dass ihre Freunde um sie herum sich sorgten. Sie spürte Georges Arm beruhigend um ihre Schulter und sie hörte Ginnys aufmunternde Worte. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl, als läge eine viel zu große Daunendecke über ihr, die sie daran hinderte, sich zu rühren oder auch nur Luft für eine Antwort zu holen. Vor ihren Augen spielte sich eine Welt ab, die abgedunkelt war und trotzdem so klar, dass sie Harrys Gesicht ihr gegenüber genau erkennen konnte. Doch sie hatte nicht die Kraft, dieses Gewicht von sich abzuschütteln.

Dass Emil tot war, erschien ihr so…unvorstellbar. Er war ein Mistkerl gewesen, eindeutig, aber tot? Wieso war er auf einmal tot? Er hatte ein ganzes Jahr lang diese gefährliche Gratwanderung betrieben, ohne dabei abzustürzen, wie konnte er dann auf einmal tot sein? Hatte er nicht gerade erst versucht, auf die richtige Seite zu kommen? Hatte er nicht versucht, wieder gut zu machen, was er ihr angetan hatte? Auch wenn sie es sich die letzten Tage nicht hatte eingestehen wollen, war das doch anscheinend der Fall gewesen. Aber warum musste er dann gerade jetzt sterben? Und obwohl diese Gedanken Nellie schier zur Verzweiflung brachten, konnte sie doch nicht um ihn weinen. Sie spürte ganz genau, dass ihr das Herz schier zerriss. Spürte, dass er ihr fehlte und doch wollten keine Tränen kommen. Stattdessen spürte sie wieder die Schmerzen, die sie in diesem Keller hatte ertragen müssen. Fühlte das Misstrauen, das er in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Doch was, wenn es Emil gewesen war, der sie damals aus dem Keller befreit hatte? Es verwirrte sie einfach zu sehr und so ließ sie ihren Kopf einfach auf ihre Arme sinken. Ginny umarmte sie sofort und doch blieben Nellies Augen trocken.

Ron blickte nachdenklich von seinem Butterbier auf und starrte ins Feuer des nahen Kamins. Einen Augenblick später verfärbten sich die Flammen dort plötzlich smaragdgrün und bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, stürzte eine blutverschmierte Gestalt auf die Steine vor der Feuerstelle, rappelte sich sofort wieder auf und hielt einen zitternden Zauberstab in Richtung Kamin. Über die Schulter hinweg schrie der Mann:

„Angriff!"

In der Kneipe breitete sich sofort Panik aus. Die wenigen Gäste sprangen von ihren Stühlen auf und die meisten von ihnen flüchteten sich entweder auf die Straße ins Muggel-London oder in die Winkelgasse. Nur wenige, Harry und seine Freunde darunter, sprangen mit gezückten Zauberstäben kampfbereit auf. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn einen Moment später sprangen fünf weitere Männer aus dem breiten Kamin, jeder einzelne in einen schwarzen Umhang und Maske gehüllt – Todesser. Sie begannen sofort mit Flüchen um sich zu schießen und machten Platz für weitere Angreifer, die aus den grünen Flammen nachrückten. Insgesamt etwa 20.

„Oh, verdammt," murmelte Ron, als er sich auch schon ins Getümmel stürzte.

Nellie fühlte sich für einen Moment tatsächlich wie betäubt, doch dann verschwand die Decke, die kurz vorher immer schwerer auf ihr gelastet hatte und sie griff nach ihrem Rucksack, der zwischen ihren Füßen gestanden hatte.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken herrschte in der engen Kneipe ein heilloses Durcheinander. Tische und Stühle lagen entweder zerschmettert oder umgekippt auf der Erde und Rauch machte sich breit. Hier und dort lagen Verletzte, doch in dem Chaos ließ sich nicht mehr erkennen, zu welcher Seite sie gehörten. Harry hatte Ginny unter einem Stuhl hervorgezogen, nachdem sie mehrmals geschockt worden war und zerrte sie hinter sich, um sie besser schützen zu können, während sein Schutzwall langsam nachließ. Ginny war sehr geschwächt und hatte die Augen geschlossen, war jedoch unverletzt. Harry schleifte sie hinter die Bar, wo sie einigermaßen sicher zu sich kommen konnte, dann brach der Schutzzauber zusammen und er feuerte dem nächststehenden Todesser einen Messer-Fluch entgegen, der ihn an der Schulter erwischte. Doch Harry musste sich sofort ducken, als aus einer anderen Ecke ein Todes-Fluch auf ihn zugesirrt kam. Harry sah, während er in Deckung ging und dem Angreifer einen Beinklammer-Fluch entgegenschleuderte, aus den Augenwinkeln Mr. Weasley, der neben Ron in einer Ecke von vier Todessern eingekreist wurde und sprang ihnen sofort zu Hilfe.

Hermine hatte es geschafft, zwei Angreifer mit einem Fessel-Zauber lahm zu legen und Nellie hatte mit einigen ihrer Zaubertränke drei weitere außer Gefecht gesetzt, als endlich Verstärkung aus dem Ministerium eintraf.

Moody, der unter den Auroren war, die von Tom, dem Wirt, informiert worden waren, konnte sich ein anerkennendes Kopfnicken nicht verkneifen, als er erkannte, dass die Jugendlichen wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet hatten. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis alle verbliebenen Todesser überwältigt und abgeführt worden waren.

Fred hatte eine böse Brandwunde abbekommen und Ron blutete an der Wange, aber sonst waren sie alle unverletzt. Ginny kam auch hinter der Bar hervor gekrochen und grinste Harry an, als Moody auf ihn zutrat, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln.

„Nun, Potter," knurrte er, „gar nicht schlecht, gar nicht schlecht."

Das war wohl das größte Lob, dass der alte Auror einem Jüngeren aussprechen konnte, denn mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auch schon wieder um und trat auf Remus zu, der Harry zuzwinkerte und Moody dann erklärte, was gerade geschehen war.

Mr. Weasley hatte sich unterdessen zu dem Mann gekniet, der so völlig überraschend aus dem Kamin gestürzt war und das Chaos damit ausgelöst hatte. Der Mann war über und über mit Russ und Staub bedeckt, seine Kleidung war mit Blut getränkt, und als Harry jetzt näher auf ihn zu trat, konnte er erkenne, dass er feuerrote Haare hatte. Er schien verletzt zu sein, denn er lag auf dem Rücken, hatte sich eine Hand an die Seite gepresst und atmete keuchend. Mr. Weasley kniete neben ihm, versorgte seine Verletzung und sprach ruhig mit ihm. Harry kniete sich neben ihn und erkannte den Mann sofort.

„Charlie," rief er erstaunt. „Was ist passiert?"

Mr. Weasley drehte sich zu Harry.

„Voldemort hat, während wir auf ihn gewartet haben, die Drachengehege in Rumänien, in denen Charlie arbeitet, angegriffen. Er wollte die Drachen entführen."

„Die Drachen?", fragte Harry. „Aber sind die nicht wild? Was will er denn mit denen?"

„Das weiß keiner so genau," keuchte Charlie und setzte sich ein wenig auf.

Mr. Weasley stützte seinem Sohn sofort den Rücken und half ihm, nicht wieder nach hinten zu kippen.

„Wir haben gegen sie gekämpft, doch es waren zu viele," erzählte der älteste Spross der Weasleys stockend weiter. „Einige der Drachen haben uns unterstützt."

Und auf Harrys ratlosen Blick hin fügte er grinsend hinzu.

„Nicht alle unsere Schützlinge sind wild und gefährlich, Harry. Es gibt Drachenarten, die sich sogar zähmen lassen, aber versuch das bloß niemals mit den hier einheimischen Sorten."

„Habt ihr sie besiegen können?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," fuhr Charlie fort. Ein Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn einen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich wollte Hilfe holen und habe unseren Kamin benutzt. Doch kurz bevor ich in den Flammen verschwinden konnte, sah ich, dass Todesser mich bemerkt hatten. Wir haben keinen gesicherten Kamin, also war es für sie nicht besonders schwierig, mir zu folgen."

Moody war inzwischen zu ihnen getreten und hatte die letzten Sätze mitgehört.

„Wir brechen sofort auf."

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort hatte er die anderen Auroren zu sich gewunken und wenige Augenblicke später waren sie alle im Kamin verschwunden.

Charlie, der inzwischen etwas leichter atmete, hatte sich mit Georges Hilfe auf einen Stuhl gehievt. Jetzt standen alle um ihn herum.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch in Gefahr gebracht habe," sagte er nach einer Pause mit hängendem Kopf. „Aber der Kamin im Grimmauld Place war für mich nicht zugänglich und das Ministerium hat für ausländische Kamine Sonderregelungen, die mich nur blockiert hätten. Außerdem hatte ich gehofft, unbemerkt fliehen zu können." Dabei ballte er die Fäuste und sah ehrlich zerknirscht aus.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken," sagte Mr. Weasley beruhigend. „Ich hätte an deiner Stelle das Gleiche getan. Hier findet man immer Zauberer oder Hexen, die Hilfe holen können. Und alles in allem," fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu, „war das für uns endlich mal ein richtiger Erfolg."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurz bevor Harry und seine Freunde nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, tauchte Scrimgeour plötzlich im Hauptquartier auf. Die Hausbewohner hatten sich in der Küche zusammengesetzt und frühstückten gerade, als er aus dem Kamin trat, in Begleitung von Moody. Alle starrten den Minister erstaunt an und Molly wieselte sofort los, um dem Gast eine Tasse Tee zu bereiten. Remus stand auf, um Scrimgeour zu begrüßen und bot ihm an, sich an den Tisch zu setzen, was der auch mit einem freundlichen Nicken annahm.

Der Minister hatte sich, seit Harry ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, nicht verändert. Höchstens durchzogen seine Mähne einige weitere silbergraue Strähnen.

Scrimgeour sah sich am Tisch um und nickte dem ein oder anderen begrüßend zu, bis sein Blick an Harry haften blieb. Der erwiderte den Blick fest, auch wenn ihm unangenehm bewusst war, was als nächstes passieren würde. Zu seiner Überraschung war es jedoch Nellie, die als erste das Wort ergriff.

„Haben Sie herausgefunden, was mit Emil Warthrow geschehen ist?", fragte sie und sofort richtete sich Scrimgeours fixierender Blick auf sie.

Er musterte sie eine Weile, ohne dass zu erkennen gewesen wäre, wie er auf ihre Frage reagieren würde, dann wendete er sich wieder Harry zu, ohne weiter auf Nellie einzugehen.

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit und möchte mein Angebot vom letzten Sommer noch einmal wiederholen, Mister Potter."

Harry blickte kurz zu Nellie, die empört den Mund geöffnet hatte und dann zu Hermine und Ron, die nicht weniger wütend aussahen. Tonks, die neben Nellie saß, biss sich, vor Wut bebend, auf die Lippen, hatte Nellie aber eine Hand auf den Arm gelegt, wie um sie davon abzuhalten, dem Minister für seine Ignoranz ins Gesicht zu springen.

„Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es nicht besonders höflich ist, eine Frage unbeantwortet zu lassen," begann Harry langsam, „kann ich nicht verstehen, wie Sie davon ausgehen können, dass ich meine Meinung über Ihre Arbeitsweise geändert habe." Harry hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und sah wieder zu Nellie hin, die seinen Blick erwiderte und sich offenkundig nur schwer zügeln konnte. „Auch wenn Sie und Ihr Ministerium ihren Teil zu diesem Krieg beitragen, sehe ich Sie doch immer nur reagieren auf das, was der Orden Ihnen vorträgt. Wo bleiben Ihre eigenen Aktionen gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser?" Jetzt sah Harry dem Minister in die Augen. Der verzog keine Miene. „Was haben Sie bisher unternommen, um Angriffe zu verhindern? Was haben Sie getan, um Ihre Mitarbeiter oder den Orden zu schützen?" Harrys Fäuste verkrampften sich immer mehr. „Wann haben Sie sich das letzte Mal in Gefahr gebracht, um Ihren Beitrag zu leisten? Ich sehe nach wie vor keinen Grund, mit Ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten, wenn doch der Orden es ist, der immer wieder agiert. Seine Mitglieder sind es, die ihr Leben riskieren, um den Krieg zu beenden. Dieser Orden ist es, den ich unterstützen möchte, denn hier werde ich gebraucht." Harrys Fingernägel hatten sich schmerzhaft in seine Handflächen gebohrt. „Und wenn Sie nur einen Funken Anstand besitzen, dann beantworten Sie Nellies Frage."

Scrimgeour blinzelte einen kurzen Moment, bewahrte jedoch seine würdevolle Haltung. Er sah Harry ausdruckslos an.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Sie bei Ihrer Meinung bleiben, Mister Potter," sagte er und seine Stimme verriet nicht die geringste Emotion. „Ihr Lehrer, Professor Dumbledore, wäre genauso stur geblieben. Doch kann ich nicht umhin, Ihre Stärke und Loyalität anzuerkennen, die nicht nur der Arbeit des Ministeriums gute Dienste leisten könnte. Sie sollten langsam daran denken, Mister Potter, dass ihre Schulzeit bald beendet sein wird und was für Möglichkeiten sich danach für Sie eröffnen könnten." Sein Blick verhärtete sich. „Oder auch welche sich Ihnen zukünftig entziehen werden."

Dann drehte er sich zu Nellie. Er sah sie herablassend an.

„Was Mister Warthrow angeht, so kann ich Ihnen sagen, dass er durch den _Avada Kedavra_-Fluch starb."

Mit dieser Information hatten alle Anwesenden bereits gerechnet.

„Das haben wir uns auch selber denken könne," murmelte Tonks vor sich hin.

„Sie wissen genau, dass ich das allein mit meiner Frage nicht meinte," sagte Nellie und straffte dabei die Schultern. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle gut unter Kontrolle, nur eine tiefe Falte auf der Stirn verriet, dass sie immer noch wütend war.

Scrimgeour kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Miss Carols, richtig?", fragte er.

Nellie nickte nur und reckte dabei das Kinn vor. Der Minister wusste nicht, dass sie eine Muggel war. Dass er sich an ihren Namen erinnerte, verwirrte sie, dass er sie aber mit solch unverhohlener Ablehnung ansah, machte ihr Angst.

„Natürlich wollen Sie wissen, wie er gestorben ist," fuhr der Minister fort und inzwischen war alle Neutralität, die er zuvor noch zur Schau getragen hatte, von ihm gewichen. „Ich weiß sehr gut, wie Sie zu ihm gestanden haben. Über ihre kleine Romanze hat das ganze Ministerium gelacht. Sicher hat Mister Warthrow sich, ähnlich wie Mister Potter hier, hartnäckig geweigert, mit dem Ministerium zusammenzuarbeiten und doch war uns stets bekannt, was er macht, denn auch er hätte eine herausragende Karriere vor sich haben können. Ein hervorragender Zauber, das muss ich schon sagen, wenn auch leichtsinnig. Wusste nicht, was ihm gut tut. Er hatte ein Händchen dafür, sich mit den falschen Leuten abzugeben. Oder auch mit den falschen Frauen." Ein gehässiges Grinsen zuckte kurz über seine Mundwinkel. „Mit Sicherheit verfolgte er stets nur die besten Absichten, besonders, wenn sie ihm selbst zu Gute kamen."

Nellies Augen weiteten sich bei den Worten des Ministers immer mehr.

„Und nichts für Ungut, Miss Carols, Sie haben ihm mit Sicherheit bei seinen Aufträgen gute Dienste geleistet."

Nellie sackte in sich zusammen. Tonks neben ihr warf dem Minister einen wütenden Blick zu, nur Remus sprach aus, was alle dachten:

„Was soll das, Minister? Sie haben kein Recht, über einen Verstorbenen dermaßen abfällig zu reden!"

„Hab ich nicht? Hat dieser Mann sie nicht ausgenutzt und betrogen? Hat er den Orden nicht verraten und hinters Licht geführt?"

„Woher wissen Sie das so genau?!", rief Nellie plötzlich dazwischen. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Augen sprühten Funken. „Sie haben doch keine Ahnung, was er getan hat!"

Scrimgeour schüttelte seine Mähne.

„Nun, vielleicht kenne ich nicht die Details, aber allein aus Ihrer Reaktion heraus kann selbst ein Muggel erkennen, dass ich doch mit Vielem richtig liege." Sein Blick wurde jetzt wieder weicher. „Er scheint Ihnen viel bedeutet zu haben. Es tut mir leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber Emil Warthrow war ein durch und durch egoistischer Mensch."

„Er war ein guter Mensch," zischte Nellie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Wenn er seine Fehler hatte, so stellte er damit keine Ausnahme dar, doch er wusste genau, auf welcher Seite er stand."

„Oh, absolut," unterbrach sie Scrimgeour, „er stand immer auf der Seite, die ihm gerade den größten Nutzen versprach."

„Hören Sie auf so von ihm zu sprechen!" Nellie war jetzt völlig außer sich. „Sprechen Sie über jeden so, der sich nicht widerstandslos mit Ihren Zielen verbündet? Werden Sie über Harry genauso urteilen, wenn er eines Tages tot sein sollte?"

„Emil hat Fehler begannen, daran besteht kein Zweifel," mischte sich jetzt Remus in den Streit ein und sah Nellie mit sanftem Blick an. „Und doch war er ein feiner Kerl. Er wurde von Voldemort getäuscht, das kann den Besten von uns passieren. Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund, ihn als Egoisten zu bezeichnen." Er blickte den Minister ernst an und trat dann zu Nellie, der er eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Er hat seine Fehler erkannt und sein Möglichstes dafür getan, sie wieder gut zu machen."

„Er hätte Sie alle verraten, das sollten Sie nicht vergessen," sagte Scrimgeour und ließ seinen unnachgiebigen Blick über die Anwesenden wandern. Dann traf sein Blick wieder Harry. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch ein erfolgreiches letztes Schuljahr."

Mit diesen Worten trat er wieder auf den Kamin zu und verschwand darin.

Molly Weasley stand immer noch sprachlos da, als Harry aufstand und zu Nellie trat, die immer noch bebend auf ihrem Stuhl saß.

„Emil war ein feiner Kerl," sagte er und setzte sich neben sie. „Er hatte den Tod nicht verdient."

Nellie sah ihn an und ihre Unterlippe bebte, als sie Harry umarmte.


	47. Chapter 47

Kapitel 47

Der Aufbruch vom Hauptquartier geschah kurz und schmerzlos. Harry wurde nur noch einmal von Moody zur Seite gezogen.

„Wir konnten über Emil wirklich nicht mehr herausfinden," sagte er mit einem Seitenblick zu Nellie, die sich von den Zwillingen verabschiedete. „Voldemort muss herausgefunden haben, was er versucht hat." Moody hielt einen Moment lang inne und schupste Polly mit dem gesunden Fuß zur Seite, die begonnen hatte, an seinem Holzbein zu nagen. „Es ist wirklich eine Schande."

Nachdem Polly sich quiekend auf Nellies Schulter verdrückt hatte, drehte Moody sich zu Harry um und lehnte sich ein wenig näher zu ihm hin, als wären die folgenden Informationen nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt.

„Und bevor du mich danach fragst, wir konnten in Rumänien keine weiteren Todesser fassen. Sie waren alle schon verschwunden, als wir auftauchten. Verfluchtes Pech."

„Und was ist mit den Drachen?", fragte Harry sofort leise. „Hat Voldemort sie mitgenommen?"

„Nun, so einfach nimmt man nicht mehrere Duzend Drachen mit," knurrte Moody, als wäre die Frage dumm gewesen. „Aber wir wissen auch nicht genau, was aus den Drachen geworden ist. Sie waren nämlich ebenfalls verschwunden."

Und auf Harrys entsetzten Blick hin fügte er hinzu:

„Sie könnten aber auch einfach nur geflüchtet sein. Charlie Weasley wird, sobald er sich erholt hat, nach Rumänien zurückkehren und sich darum kümmern."

Moody sah sich um, ob ihnen jemand zuhörte.

„Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, Harry, dass es gut sein kann, dass Voldemort sich doch den einen oder anderen Drachen unter den Nagel gerissen hat. Sei also weiterhin vorsichtig und denk daran: Manche Informationen sollten nicht unbedacht weitergegeben werden."

Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn bei Moodys letztem Satz. Wusste der alte Mann, dass er ihm etwas vorenthielt? Dann nickte er und nahm seine Tasche auf.

„Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts, Potter." Damit drehte er sich um und verließ die Küche.

Hermine und Ginny waren schon im Kamin verschwunden. Ron wurde gerade von seiner Mutter verabschiedet und wehrte sich verzweifelt gegen ihre Umarmung. Nellie wartete, dass jemand mit ihr den Kamin betrat, alleine wäre er für sie völlig nutzlos. George trat gerade auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand.

„Komm, ich begleite dich nach Hogwarts," meinte er und zog sie in die Feuerstelle. „Ich vermisse den Schuppen richtig."

Nellie musste grinsen, folgte ihm aber und kurz darauf waren sie verschwunden.

Harry verabschiedete sich von Tonks und den Weasleys, dann trat auch er in die grünen Flammen.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Die ersten zwei Tage wieder in Hogwarts verliefen wie eh und je. Die Schüler kehrten aufgeregt schnatternd aus den Weihnachtsferien zurück und hatten sich gegenseitig so viel zu erzählen, dass es in den Gängen von ihren Stimmen summte. In der allgemeinen Betriebsamkeit fiel gar nicht auf, dass Harry und seine Freunde sich zurückzogen und mit anderen Dingen als Hausaufgaben und Schultratsch beschäftigt waren.

Hermine hatte, jetzt da sie wieder im Schloss war, damit begonnen, von neuem die mysteriöse Tasse von Helga Hufflepuff zu untersuchen. Ron half ihr dabei.

Harry verbrachte seine freien Stunden wieder im Raum der Wünsche, wo er entweder mit Moody oder Remus schwierige und verbotene Flüche übte. Nicht selten kam er in diesen Tagen mit blauen Flecken und kleineren Verletzungen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Er wirkte angespannt, aber zufrieden. Ginny hielt sich, wo es nur ging, in seiner Nähe auf und Hermine konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, wenn sie die Beiden zusammen beobachtete.

Und Nellie? Die musste den Schülern ihrer Muggelkunde-Klasse erklären, warum Mr. Warthrow sie nicht mehr unterrichtete. Viele von ihnen, besonders die Schülerinnen, waren entsetzt, als sie hörten, dass Voldemort ihn umgebracht hatte. Manche brachen sogar in Tränen aus. Andere schienen von den Ereignissen der letzten Monate so sehr abgestumpft zu sein, dass sie Todesnachrichten kaum noch schocken konnten. Die Slytherins reagierten teilweise sogar höhnisch, und Nellie gegenüber arrogant. Doch sie ließ das alles an sich abprallen und unterrichtete in ihrer altgewohnten Art und Weise, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so fröhlich. Wenn sie nachts, von ihrer Schlaflosigkeit getrieben, durch die Gänge lief, erinnerte sie sich jedoch immer wieder von neuem an all die Späße, die sie hier mit Emil veranstaltet hatte und verzog sich meist sehr schnell wieder in ihre Wohnung. Sie nahm jetzt wieder Polly öfter mit auf ihre Streifzüge, um nicht ganz so einsam zu sein.

Mittwochabend saßen die Freunde gemeinsam im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und grübelten einmal mehr über dem Geheimnis der Hufflepuff-Tasse.

„Es ist zum Verrücktwerden," meinte Hermine und sah erschöpft aus. „Ich hab alles ausprobiert was mir eingefallen ist und habe Stunden in der Bibliothek verbracht. Nichts."

„Wie? Du bis ratlos?", stichelte Ron und machte ein gespielt entsetztes Gesicht.

Ginny kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Hermine warf sich theatralisch die Haare in den Nacken und sah Ron herausfordernd an.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig!"

Ron klappte den Mund wieder zu und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Ich hab überlegt," fuhr Hermine fort, „dass der Schutz, der über der Tasse liegt, vielleicht einfach nur darin besteht, dass **_wir_** sie nicht anfassen können."

Ron prustete.

„Mensch, Hermine, wenn wir dich nicht hätten! Da wäre ich nun wirklich nicht drauf gekommen!"

Hermine sah ihn jetzt wütend an.

„Ron Weasley," fuhr sie ihn an, „wenn du mich nur mal ausreden lassen würdest, könntest du dir ersparen, an deinem eigenen Spott zu ersticken."

Ron wirkte gekränkt. Ginny konnte sich kaum noch gerade halten vor Kichern und auch Harry musste lachen.

„Leg dich nicht mit Hermine an, das solltest du inzwischen doch gelernt haben," meinte er grinsend zu Ron, der immer tiefer in seinem Sessel versank, puterrot im Gesicht.

„Nun," sprach Hermine weiter, „wenn ich jetzt ohne Unterbrechungen weitererzählen dürfte…"

Ron machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung, als würde er ihr zeremoniell das Wort erteilen.

„Danke schön." Hermine machte eine spöttische Verbeugung in seine Richtung und musste selber grinsen. „Nun, wenn wir die Tasse nicht berühren können, wer denn dann? Denn irgendwie muss Voldemort ja an seine Horkruxe ran kommen. Und wenn es nicht er selber sein kann, dann doch höchstens jemand, den er unter Kontrolle hat, denn vertrauen tut er sicherlich niemandem außer sich selbst.. Und wer ist ständig in seiner Nähe?" Dabei sah sie die Anderen fragend an.

„Wurmschwanz, das Aas," knurrte Ron.

Nellie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Harry sah Hermine fest an.

„Die Schlange."

Hermines Augen strahlten.

„Genau. Zumindest bis Nellie ihr den Kopf abgeschnitten hat." Hermine warf Nellie einen anerkennenden Blick zu, die den schelmisch erwiderte.

„Du meinst," mischte sich Harry wieder ein, „dass die Tasse nur von Tieren berührt werden kann?"

Nellie stieß zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen aus. Ron richtete sich auf. Hermine jedoch schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht ganz," antwortete sie ihm. „Ich könnte mir zwar vorstellen, dass diese Schlange zu so manchem in der Lage war und sie war es auch, die mich auf den Gedanken gebracht hat. Ich kann mir aber beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sie in der Lage wäre, eine so zerbrechliche Tasse zu transportieren. Wurmschwanz ist zwar ein Animagus, aber in seiner Rattenhaut auch nicht wirklich zu einer solchen Leistung fähig. Meine eigentliche Vermutung ist dagegen, dass diese Tasse von uns Menschen nicht berührt werden kann, sehr wohl aber von allen anderen Lebensformen." Und mit einem ernsten Blick fügte sie hinzu: „Zum Beispiel von Dementoren."

Harry spürte einen kalten Schauer seinen Nacken entlang laufen.

„Aber was hilft uns das?", fragte Nellie in die entstandene Stille hinein. „So wissen wir doch immer noch nicht, wie wir sie zerstören können."

Hermine nickte und hob dabei resigniert die Schultern.

„So weit bin ich leider noch nicht," gab sie leise zu.

Ron regte sich in seinem Sessel, unterließ es jedoch, einen Kommentar abzugeben.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ein Dementor die Tasse auf eine Weise zerstören könnte, zu der wir selber nicht in der Lage sind," grübelte Hermine. „Er könnte sie genauso wenig zerschlagen, da sie ja von festen Gegenständen, wie Wänden und Steinböden, abprallt."

„Aber mal ganz davon abgesehen," schaltete sich nun auch Ginny in das Gespräch mit ein, „haben wir hier keinen Dementor."

„Was eindeutig auch besser so ist," murmelte Harry.

„Polly könnte vielleicht helfen," schlug Nellie vor. „Sie ist sehr gut darin, Sachen kaputt zu machen."

„Ich dachte eher an jemand anderen," sagte Hermine und sah dabei Harry an. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dobby dir gerne einen Gefallen tun würde."

Harry, in Gedanken versunken, nickte.

„Und wenn es nun doch ein Dementor sein muss?", meinte Ron mit düsterem Blick. „Vielleicht lässt sich die Tasse nur zerstören, indem einer von denen sie einatmet."

Hermine konnte ein kurzes Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

„Sei nicht albern, Ron," kickste sie. „Einatmen! Nein, ich überlege grad, ob die Tasse nicht eingeschmolzen werden könnte."

Nellie blickte auf.

„Porzellan ist ein keramisches Erzeugnis und wird wie Ton gebrannt," erklärte sie. „Es wird aus Kaolin, Feldspat und Quarz hergestellt."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Ron mit großen Augen.

„Bei den Muggeln gibt es Schulen, wo man selber Porzellan herstellen kann, da lernt man das," erklärte sie ihm. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es schmilzt, wenn es ins Feuer gelegt wird. Denn durch den Brennvorgang verhärtet sich das Material schließlich."

Hermine wirkte zerknirscht.

„Stimmt, du hast recht," gab sie zu. „Es würde höchstens zerspringen."

Nellie nickte.

„Aber das wäre doch schon mal was," sagte Harry und in seinen Augen machte sich ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer breit. „Die Überreste könnten wir vergraben."

„Aber wir wissen nicht, ob das allein den Zweck des Horkruxes auflöst," wandte Hermine ein.

„Das wissen wir bei den anderen auch nicht zu hundert Prozent," erwiderte Harry heftiger, als er beabsichtigt hatte. „Und wenn das unser einziger vernünftiger Einfall dazu ist, dann werde ich ihn ausprobieren."

Er sah seine Freunde einen nach dem anderen an.

„Ich denke, Harry hat recht," sagte Nellie. „Ich hab so das Gefühl, als hätten wir nicht mehr besonders viel Zeit, über eventuelle andere Zerstörungspraktiken zu philosophieren."

„Voldemort kann das Rätsel um den Fluch aus diesem Buch jederzeit lösen," brummte Ron. „Und dass er in der Lage ist, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Ministeriums um Hogwarts herum auszuschalten, hat er uns auch schon oft genug bewiesen."

„Er könnte also jederzeit hier auftauchen," flüsterte Hermine. „Um dich herauszufordern."

Harry erwiderte ihren Blick, versuchte sich an einem aufmunternden Lächeln und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Das wird früher oder später der Fall sein, aber ich bin nicht unvorbereitet. Und ich habe immer noch euch an meiner Seite." Nach einem Blick in die Runde fügte er noch hinzu: „Also versuchen wir es?"

Als keiner Einwände hatte, rief er nach dem Hauselfen, der auch sofort mit einem _Plopp_ erschien.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es inzwischen, aufgrund der späten Stunde, leer geworden, so dass niemand mitbekam, was hier gerade geschah.

Dobby wirkte sehr glücklich, als er hörte, dass er Harry bei einer wichtigen Aufgabe helfen sollte. Er klatschte in die Hände und sprang aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen, dass seine großen Ohren hin und her schlackerten. Er trug inzwischen nicht mehr die vielen Wollmützen, die Hermine im letzten Jahr zur Befreiung der Hogwarts-Hauselfen gestrickt hatte, sondern einen neuen Pullunder und eine kurze Stoffhose. Er sah darin richtig schick aus.

Nachdem Dobby erklärt worden war, was er zu tun hatte, ohne dabei ein Wort über Voldemort oder Horkruxe zu verlieren, holte Hermine eine Pappschachtel aus ihrer Tasche. Sie öffnete sie, hob mit einem einfachen Schwebe-Zauber die Tasse heraus und dirigierte sie direkt in Dobbys ausgestreckte Hände.

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Nellie hielten die Luft an, als die Tasse Dobbys Hände schließlich erreichte. Als der Hauself zugriff, geschah gar nichts. Sie flutschte nicht weg, sondern ließ sich brav an ihrem Henkel festhalten. Dobby strahlte in die Runde und Harry wirkte so erleichtert wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Es klappt!", rief Ron und sprang aus seinem Sessel auf. „Du bist ein Genie, Hermine! Nur für den Fall, dass ich dir das noch nie gesagt habe, aber du bist ein Genie!"

Und damit schnappte er seine Freundin, wirbelte sie einmal im Kreis herum und gab ihr einen saftigen Kuss mitten auf den Mund. Hermine kicherte und wurde rot. Ginny hatte sich neben Harry aufs Sofa gesetzt und ohne dass sich einer der Beiden darüber bewusst war, wer angefangen hatte, hielten sie sich plötzlich an den Händen. Nellie beobachtete die beiden Pärchen etwas beschämt und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie einsam sie sich in diesem Moment fühlte. Polly, die die düsteren Gedanken ihrer Freundin zu spüren schien, sprang auf ihre Knie, zwickte sie kurz in den Ellenbogen und rollte sich dann zusammen.

Dobby hielt die Tasse immer noch fest und sah Harry fragend an. Sie hatten ihm nur erzählt, dass sie diese Tasse gefunden hatten und ein Experiment damit starten wollten. Nun war Dobby völlig ratlos darüber, was er weiter tun sollte.

„Leg sie einfach ins Feuer, Dobby," sagte Harry deshalb und lächelte den kleinen Hauselfen auffordernd an.

Also sprang Dobby zum Kamin und versuchte die Tasse in die Flammen zu legen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er drückte und schob, doch die Tasse ließ sich nicht einmal in die Nähe der Feuerstelle bringen. Dobby drehte sich betrübt zu Harry um.

„Mister Harry Potter, Sir, es tut Dobby furchtbar leid," quiekte er traurig. „Dobby muss wohl irgendwas falsch machen. Das Experiment funktioniert nicht."

Doch Hermine war schon zur Stelle, um auszuhelfen. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes hatte sie in Sekundenschnelle die Flammen im Kamin gelöscht.

„Versuch es nun noch einmal," ermunterte sie Dobby, der ihrer Aufforderung sofort nachkam. Und tatsächlich ließ sich die Tasse nun problemlos in die erkaltete Glut legen.

Als Dobby einen Schritt zurückgetreten war, hob Hermine von neuem den Zauberstab und eine Sekunde später prasselte wieder ein fröhliches Feuer dort, wo es hingehörte. Die Tasse blieb zwischen den Holzscheiten liegen und begann nach einer Weile rot zu glühen. Die Freunde starrten gebannt in den Kamin und rührten sich nicht, bis mit einem kleinen Scheppern die Tasse schließlich zersprang. Ron brach in Jubel aus und Harry fiel erst Ginny, dann Nellie und schließlich Hermine um den Hals.

„Aber eines versteh ich nicht," begann Nellie zögernd. „Warum konnten wir die Tasse nicht mit diesem Schwebe-Zauber in die kalte Feuerstelle legen."

Hermine löste sich von Ron, der sie schon wieder durch die Luft gewirbelt hatte und setzte sich zu Nellie auf das Sofa.

„Ich hatte es ausprobiert, aber es funktionierte nicht," sagte sie zögernd. „Sobald ich das Feuer entzündete, hüpfte die Tasse jedes Mal wieder aus dem Kamin heraus. Frag mich nicht warum. Dass es nun geklappt hat, muss ganz einfach daran liegen, dass es diesmal Dobby war, der die Tasse dort hinein gelegt hat."

„Ist doch auch egal," jubelte Ron, „Hauptsache es hat geklappt!"

„Ja, es hat geklappt," sagte Harry und starrte grübelnd die Scherben an, die immer noch im Feuer glühten. „Das waren jetzt alle Horkruxe, bis auf Voldemort selber. Wann wird er wohl hier auftauchen?"

Ein paar Stunden nachdem die Fünf schließlich in ihren Betten verschwunden waren, breitete sich ein Pochen wellenförmig durch das Schloss aus. Es fing sehr leise an und fühlte sich für diejenigen, die es wahrnahmen, wie ein dumpfer Herzschlag an. In den frühen Morgenstunden wurde aus dem Pochen dann ein Dröhnen, das auch die Letzten aus ihren Betten trieb. Das ganze Schloss vibrierte. Es war, als würde von außen in regelmäßigen Abständen ein riesiger Hammer gegen die Schlossmauern krachen.


	48. Chapter 48

Kapitel 48:

„Was zum Teufel ist das?"

Ron saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett und sah sich panisch um. Harry zog sich seine Schuhe an und wurde, als er aufstand, von einem neuerlichen Erbeben der Schlossmauern zurück aufs Bett geworfen.

„Keine Ahnung."

Die anderen Jungen im Schlafsaal waren auch hellwach und sahen sich mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen um.

Ron schwankte zu Harry rüber.

„Denkst du, es hat was mit der Tasse zu tun?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Vielleicht haben wir so eine Art Warnsystem aktiviert," murmelte Ron und zog sich ein paar Socken an.

Harry musste grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hörst dich schon an wie ein Muggel."

Wieder erschütterte ein Dröhnen die Mauern und Putz rieselte von der Decke herunter. Harry stand vorsichtig auf, hangelte sich an der Wand entlang bis zum Fenster und blickte hinab. Bis auf einige Schüler sah er nichts.

Das nächste Dröhnen war so laut, dass die Jungen sich die Hände auf die Ohren pressten. Die Betten knirschten und eine Lampe fiel krachend zu Boden. Aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum ertönten Schreie.

Harry warf sich seine Jacke über und rannte nach unten, Ron war dicht hinter ihm. Unten sahen sie, dass der große Kronleuchter, der in der Mitte der hohen Decke gehangen hatte, heruntergestürzt war und einen Schüler getroffen hatte. Zwei Mitschüler zerrten ihn gerade unter dem Kandelaber hervor. Ein Mädchen stand schluchzend daneben. Hermine kam auch gerade die Treppe aus ihrem Schlafsaal herunter gelaufen. Sie lief sofort zu Harry und Ron.

„Was geht hier vor?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das wüsstest," brummte Ron.

„Vielleicht ein Erdbe…"

In diesem Moment wurde das Schloss erneut so stark erschüttert, dass glühende Holzscheite aus dem Kamin rollten und eine Fünftklässlerin verbrannten. Hermine stürzte sofort zu ihr, zog ihren Zauberstab und wollte einen einfachen Kühlzauber sprechen, doch nichts geschah. Verwirrt sah sie ihren Zauberstab an, probierte es dann noch mal, doch immer noch tat sich nichts. Harry, der sich neben sie gehockt hatte, konnte sich das auch nicht erklären. Sie hatten jedoch keine Gelegenheit, der Sache weiter auf den Grund zu gehen, als auch schon das nächste Beben die Treppe zu den Mädchen-Schlafsälen teilweise einstürzen ließ. Wieder ertönten Schreie. Harry und Ron rannten auf die Treppe zu und halfen dabei, Steine zur Seite zu heben, um eingeklemmten Schülern zu helfen. Ginny stand plötzlich neben Harry. Sie war kreidebleich im Gesicht, fing aber sofort an, ebenfalls Steine aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Hermine kümmerte, sich ohne ihren Zauberstab, um das verletzte Mädchen.

„Wenn das ein Erdbeben wäre, würde es nicht in so häufigen und kurzen Abständen kommen," überlegte Harry laut, während sie einen Erstklässler aus dem Trümmerhaufen heraushalfen. „Es würde eine Weile wackeln, aber dann wäre es vorbei. Das hier ist kein natürliches Beben."

Bevor Ron noch zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, begannen die Wände wieder zu zittern, noch mehr Putz rieselte heraus und kleine Steine lösten sich aus der Decke. Keine Minute später stand plötzlich Professor McGonagall im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte sich einen Umhang übergeworfen, ihr Haar stand wirr vom Kopf ab und sie wirkte mehr als beunruhigt.

„Bitte, bleiben Sie alle ruhig," verkündete sie mit ihrer gewohnt strengen Stimme, die jedoch ein wenig zitterte. „Ich möchte, dass sie alle so schnell und ruhig wie möglich das Schloss verlassen."

„Professor," rief Harry und lief auf die Lehrerin zu, „was geht hier vor?"

„Es tut mir leid, Mister Potter," antwortete sie, „aber das kann ich Ihnen auch nicht sagen. Professor Moody und die anderen Lehrer versuchen gerade herauszufinden, was dieses Beben ausgelöst hat. Nun gehen Sie schon."

Damit scheuchte sie alle Schülerinnen und Schüler, die völlig orientierungslos in dem runden Raum herumgerannt waren, aus dem Portraitloch heraus.

Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron blieben zurück.

„Wir müssen schauen, ob noch andere in den Schlafsälen sind," sagte Hermine.

„Schaut ihr bei euch nach," erwiderte Harry und blickte zu der zerstörten Treppe, die zu den Jungen-Schlafsälen geführt hatte. „Das bei uns dürfte schwieriger werden."

Ginny und Hermine rannten los und Harry und Ron kletterten über die zerstörte Treppe so weit sie kamen nach oben. Die Erschütterungen, die immer wieder das Schloss zum Schwanken brachten, machten es ihnen dabei nicht gerade leichter.

„So kommen wir nicht weiter," keuchte Ron. „HEY!", schrie er dann. „Ist da oben noch jemand!?"

Sie warteten eine Weile, doch es meldete sich niemand. In diesem Moment ertönte wieder ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen von unten. Harry und Ron rannten sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sahen gerade noch eine Staubwolke von der anderen Treppe aufsteigen, als auch die in sich zusammenbrach.

„Oh, verdammt!"

Harry bahnte sich sofort einen Weg zur Treppe und sah gerade noch einen roten Haarschopf auf sich zukommen, bevor Ginny ihm hustend in die Arme lief.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Ron, der nachgekommen war und sich erschrocken umsah.

Eine neue Welle ließ sie schwanken.

„Sie war hinter mir," keuchte Ginny, drehte sich sofort um und alle Drei liefen zurück zur Treppe. Hermine lag am unteren Ende auf dem Boden und blutete an der Stirn. Ein großer Steinbrocken lag auf ihrem Bein.

„Hermine!", rief Ron entsetzt, stürzte sofort zu ihr und schob den Stein zur Seite.

Hermine stöhnte auf vor Schmerz.

„Ich war schon auf der letzten Treppenstufe, als sie einstürzte," sagte sie stockend und versuchte, sich aufzurichten, sank jedoch mit einem kurzen Aufschrei wieder zurück. Ron packte ihren Arm und zog sie hoch. Sie war so leicht, dass er sie ohne Probleme stützen konnte.

„Wir müssen hier weg, bevor das ganze Gebäude zusammenbricht," rief er durch das Dröhnen hindurch.

Die Vier rannten, so schnell sie mit der verletzten Hermine konnten, durch das Schloss. Es herrschte das reinste Chaos. Überall liefen verängstigte und verletzte Schüler herum, manche saßen völlig apathisch in einer Ecke und schienen nicht zu verstehen, was um sie herum geschah, Schreie ertönten aus allen Richtungen. Man sah sogar aufgescheuchte Hauselfen durch die Gänge rennen. Doch das seltsamste war, dass die Treppen kein einziges Mal die Richtung änderten, die vielen Bilder an den Wänden sich keinen Zentimeter bewegten und auch die Trickstufen nicht mehr zu funktionieren schienen. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als ihm das alles auffiel. Erst als ihnen Dobby plötzlich über den Weg lief, lüftete sich das Geheimnis ein wenig.

„Was ist hier los, Dobby?" fragte Harry sofort, doch anstatt einer Antwort versuchte der kleine Hauself, einfach weiterzulaufen, als habe er Harry nicht bemerkt.

„Dobby?", hakte Harry nach und hielt den Hauselfen an der Schulter fest. „Was ist los?"

„Oh, Mister Harry Potter, Sir, Sie müssen hier ganz schnell verschwinden!"

Harry stutzte.

„Wieso? Was ist verdammt noch mal los? Ist das wieder so eine Verschwörung? Hatten wir nicht schon mal geklärt, dass du mir solche Sachen direkt sagen kannst?"

„Sir, Dobby kann Ihnen nicht mehr sagen," quiekte der Hauself aufgeregt. „Es geschehen seltsame Sachen im Schloss. Dobby sieht es, kann es aber nicht verstehen."

„Was sind das für Sachen?", fragte Ginny sanft.

„Wir Hauselfen können unsere Magie nicht mehr benutzen, Miss Weasley," jammerte Dobby. Seine Augen schwammen in Tränen. „Dobby muss Winky finden! Dobby hat Winky seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Er muss wissen, dass es ihr gut geht!"

Der Hauself wehrte sich gegen Harrys Griff und schüttelte seine Hand schließlich ab.

Harry sah seine Freunde mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Auch Hermine, die sich von ihrem Schrecken wieder erholt hatte, sah besorgt aus.

„Ich konnte meinen Zauberstab nicht benutzen," sagte sie.

„Und die Hauselfen können ebenfalls keine Zauberei mehr anwenden," ergänzte Ginny.

„Es sieht so aus, als würde es im ganzen Schloss keine Magie mehr geben," sagte Harry und sah sich um.

Das Dröhnen war noch stärker geworden und überall im Schloss hörte man Schreie und das einstürzen ganzer Mauern.

Ron zog plötzlich seinen Zauberstab heraus und sagte: „_Lumos_." Nichts geschah.

Er sah Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Du denkst hoffentlich nicht das Gleiche wie ich," keuchte er.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. In dem Moment kam Nellie schlitternd neben ihnen zum stehen.

„Wie gut, dass ich euch gefunden habe," japste sie. „Habt ihr schon mal nach draußen gesehen?"

„Vorhin mal, da war nichts," antwortete Harry.

„Dann dürfte dich interessieren, was jetzt dort ist," erwiderte sie mit düsterer Miene.

Sie trug ihren Rucksack, einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck und Polly auf der Schulter.

„Kannst du es mir nicht einfach sagen?", fragte Harry, leicht genervt. „Wir haben für Rätsel grad keine Zeit."

Doch bevor Nellie antworten konnte, wurden sie von einer Ho

rde Erstklässler voneinander getrennt. Die Schüler waren völlig aufgelöst und folgten nur noch ihrem Drang, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, dabei achteten sie nicht darauf, wen sie über den Haufen rannten.

Nellie wurde von ihnen mitgerissen und ruderte mit den Armen.

„Geht nicht…." Doch der Rest ihres Satzes ging in dem allgemeinen Getöse, das immer wieder von dem Dröhnen unterbrochen wurde, unter.

„Wohin sollen wir nicht gehen?", fragte Ron verunsichert und sah Harry an.

Der hatte die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt.

„Irgendetwas ist dort draußen," murmelte er. „Wir müssen sehen, was es ist! Vielleicht rennen all diese Kinder in eine Falle!"

Sofort machten sich die jungen Leute weiter auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle. Neben ihnen brach eine Mauer zusammen und nur mit viel Glück wurde von ihnen niemand verletzt. Trotzdem sahen sie immer mehr Schüler um sich herum, die aus Wunden bluteten und sich gegenseitig stützen mussten. Das Schloss war ein einziger Trümmerhaufen.

Als sie bei der Eingangshalle ankamen, war die große Treppe schon zur Hälfte eingestürzt.

„Warum sind hier eigentlich nirgends Lehrer?", fragte Ginny mit einem leicht hysterischen Ton in der Stimme. „Es muss hier doch jemand für Ordnung sorgen!" Und dabei blickte sie über die Schülermengen, die durcheinander stürzte, sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg stießen und in panischen Wellen aus der hohen Eichentür stürzten. Harry blickte sich verzweifelt um.

„Weil sie alle draußen sind," ertönte plötzlich eine zitternde Stimme. Neville stand hinter ihnen. Sein linker Arm hing ihm schlaff am Körper herunter und seine Nase sah gebrochen aus. „Zumindest die meisten. Drei von ihnen sind tot."

Hermine schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund, die anderen rissen erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Hat sie jemand….?"

„Nein," erklärte Neville, der ungewöhnlich gefasst wirkte, „niemand hat sie umgebracht, sie wurden erschlagen. Im Lehrerzimmer ist die komplette Decke eingestützt."

„Komm mit uns, Neville," sagte Ginny und nahm ihn am Arm.

Wieder mussten sie sich festhalten, um von einer heftigen Erschütterung nicht von den Füßen gerissen zu werden. Wieder ertönten Schreie.

Sie hetzten auf die breite Treppe zu.

„Wir müssen da runter, bevor sie ganz einstürzt," sagte Harry.

„Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?", fragte Ron.

„Nicht in die Eingangshalle," antwortete Harry und half Ron dabei, Hermine über eine breite Lücke zwischen den Trümmern zu tragen.

Sie kamen nur langsam voran, weil immer neue Erschütterungen das lose Gestein unter ihren Füßen ins Rutschen brachte. Ginny stürzte einmal, brach sich dabei das Handgelenk und trug zusätzlich einen tiefen Schnitt an der Schläfe davon.

„Denkst du, es ist Voldemort?", fragte Ron seinen Freund, als sie am unteren Treppenabsatz angekommen waren und eine kurze Pause machten.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte. Es war so ein Krach um ihn herum, dass er kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Schreie, das stetige Dröhnen, einstürzende Mauern und noch mehr Schreie. Das alles vermischte sich in seinem Kopf zu einem verwirrenden Knoten.

„Ich denke, es ist ein Angriff ja," sagte Harry schließlich. „Und es sieht ganz so aus, als hätte Voldemort das Rätsel vor uns gelöst."


	49. Chapter 49

Kapitel 49

Nellie war die halbe Nacht durch das Schloss gewandert, rast- und auch mal wieder schlaflos. Sie hatte über so vieles nachgedacht, hatte Polly zugesehen, wie sie zwischen den alten Rüstungen herumgewuselt war und hatte sich schließlich in eine Fensternische gesetzt. Dort musste sie wohl eingeschlafen sein. Stimmen weckten sie. Stimmen, die sehr leise sprachen, aber ganz in der Nähe.

„Nun, mach schon schneller!", raunte eine, die Nellie bekannt vorkam.

Die junge Frau zog sich tiefer in die Schatten der Fensternische zurück, um nicht gesehen zu werden.

„Jah," meinte eine zweite Stimme genervt.

Zwei dunkle Schatten gingen nahe der Nische vorbei und Nellie war kurz davor, sich zu zeigen. Sie hatte die plumpen Gestalten sofort erkannt. Doch etwas hinderte sie daran, die beiden Slytherins zur Rede zu stellen. Stattdessen, schlich sie leise hinter ihnen her. Nicht genug, dass Crabbe und Goyle um diese Uhrzeit rein gar nichts außerhalb ihres Schlafsaales zu suchen hatten, fand Nellie es doch mehr als auffällig, dass sie so sehr darauf bedacht waren, sich leise zu bewegen. Was den Beiden gehörig schwer fallen musste, bei der Körpermasse. Nellie grinste.

Die beiden Jungen schlichen durch die Eingangshalle und nach draußen. Dort blieben sie stehen und schienen zu warten. Nellie versteckte sich hinter einer dicken Säule.

Es dauerte etwa fünfzehn Minuten, als eine dritte Gestalt auftauchte. Sie war klein und gedrungen, unter dem schwarzen Umhang konnte man einen silbernen Handschuh erkennen und etwas an der Körperhaltung rief in Nellie Erinnerungen wach. Sie zermarterte sich das Hirn, was für welche das sein könnten.

„Ihr seid zu früh!", fuhr der Neuankömmling die Slytherin-Jungen an. „Es könnte auffallen, wenn ihr wie die Ölgötzen hier rumsteht."

„Hör schon auf, Pete," raunte Crabbe, „keiner ist uns gefolgt, die pennen eh alle."

„Das denkst du, Strohkopf! Habt ihr erledigt, was euer Auftrag war?"

„Jah, das Verschwindekabinett ist zerstört, die Geheimgänge zugeschüttet, es wird keiner aus dem Schloss abhauen können. Und es gibt nur noch diesen einen Ausgang," antwortete Crabbe mit fiesem Grinsen.

„Sehr gut,"

Der mit ‚Pete' angesprochene rieb sich die Hände. Bei dieser Bewegung zeigte sich, dass er nur an einer Hand einen silbernen Handschuh trug. Nellie biss sich auf den Lippen herum, um endlich darauf zu kommen, wo sie diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen hatte. Auch an den Fingernägeln kauen half ihr nicht dabei, dieses Rätsel zu lösen.

„Sagst du uns nun endlich, wozu das alles gut war?", fragte Crabbe dann. Goyle nickte unterstützend mit seinem runden dicken Kopf.

„Je weniger ihr wisst, desto besser," war die knappe Antwort. „Geht zurück in euren Gemeinschaftsraum, damit man euch dort sieht."

Damit drehte sich die Gestalt um und verschwand in der dunklen Nacht.

Crabbe und Goyle schlurften schwerfällig zurück ins Schloss.

„Und dafür mussten wir mitten in der Nacht hier raus kommen?", beschwerte Goyle sich mürrisch.

Nellie schlich den Beiden noch bis kurz vor deren Gemeinschaftsraum hinterher. Wer war diese Gestalt gewesen? Und viel wichtiger, wie war sie unbemerkt auf das Schlossgelände gekommen? Kein Unbefugter hatte Zutritt nach Hogwarts! Und schon gar kein Todesser! Und da war Nellie sich sicher. Das war einer von denen gewesen.

Als sie nichts weiter Interessantes aus Crabbe und Goyle's Verhalten erfahren konnte, beschoss sie nun endlich zu handeln. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, bis sie knapp einen Meter hinter den Beiden war.

„Guten Abend, die Herren," sagte sie dann in ihrer autoritärsten Stimme. Die ganzen Massen Crabbe und Goyle gerieten gehörig ins Rotieren, als die Beiden zusammenzuckten und auf den Fersen herumwirbelten. Sie hätten beinahe das Gleichgewicht dabei verloren, was zu amüsant aussah, aber Nellie verkniff sich ein Lachen. Sie hatte das Kinn vorgereckt und die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Was in aller Gottes Namen suchen Sie mitten in der Nacht in den Gängen?"

„Wir…ähm…," stammelte Goyle zunächst, doch Crabbe hatte schnell seine Selbstsicherheit wieder gefunden.

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an," zischte er und knackte bedrohlich mit den Fingerknochen.

Nellie ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Sie steckte die Hände in ihre Jackentaschen, wo sie ein Fläschchen fand, von dem sie wusste, dass es eine orangene Flüssigkeit enthielt.

„Oh, ich denke schon, dass mich das was angeht. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin für Ihre freche Antwort, Mister Crabbe und noch mal fünfzig Punkte dafür, dass Sie Beide hier herumschleichen."

Nellie legte den Kopf etwas schief und sah Crabbe herausfordernd an. Der verzog sein Gesicht zu einer hasserfüllten Fratze.

„Das ist jetzt auch nicht mehr wichtig," stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch hervor. „Hogwarts ist so gut wie tot."

Goyle neben ihm hatte inzwischen auch wieder zu seiner alten Form zurückgefunden und nickte düster.

Nellie stutzte.

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Warten Sie es doch ab, Miss Carols," die letzten Worte betonte Crabbe auf eine Art und Weise, dass es Nellie nun doch kalt den Rücken herunter lief. Einen Moment lang dachte sie darüber nach, ob sie das Fläschchen in ihrer Tasche anwenden sollte. Es würde die zwei aufgeblasenen Slytherins so weit außer Gefecht setzen, dass sie vielleicht doch noch ein paar sinnvolle Informationen aus ihnen herausquetschen könnte. Doch sie zögerte einen Augenblick zu lang, als sie auch schon ein dumpfer Schlag an die Schläfe traf, Sternchen vor ihren Augen tanzten und sie zu Boden sank.

Das nächste, an das sie sich erinnerte, war ein tiefes Summen, das den Boden, auf dem sie lag, zum vibrieren brachte.

Nellie brauchte einen Moment, um wieder zu sich zu kommen und sich an alles zu erinnern, was sie gesehen und gehört hatte.

Sie war allein in einem dunklen Korridor. Es war immer noch Nacht. Sie konnte nicht besonders lange bewusstlos gewesen sein, die Bewohner des Schlosses schienen noch zu schlafen.

Als sie aufstand, dröhnte ihr Kopf.

‚Das zahl ich dir heim, du Mistkerl,' dachte sie und hielt sich den Kopf.

Doch das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf wurde immer lauter und immer intensiver. Es schien ihren ganzen Körper zu durchströmen, bis hinab in ihre Füße. Als Nellie jedoch bemerkte, dass die Fensterscheiben zu klirren begannen und die Halterungen der Fackeln an den Wänden zitterten, wurde ihr klar, dass es nicht allein ihr Kopf war, der hier wummerte. Sie lief die Gänge entlang, doch dieses Geräusch war überall. Es schien aus den Wänden und dem Boden selbst zu kommen. Auf ihrem Weg durch das Schloss begegnete ihr niemand, nur einer der Geister glitt kurz an ihr vorbei. Es war der Hausgeist von Hufflepuff, der dicke Mönch, und er trug einen Ausdruck tiefsten Entsetzens auf dem Gesicht, was sonst so gar nicht seine Art war.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Nellie ihn sofort besorgt, doch der dicke Mönch schien sie nicht zu bemerken und glitt einfach durch die nächste Wand davon. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass er für einen Geist ungewöhnlich durchscheinend gewesen war.

Das nächste Ungewöhnliche, was Nellie bemerkte, war das seltsame Verhalten der vielen Portraits an den Wänden. Sie hatte sich oft mit dem Portrait einer jungen Heilerin unterhalten, die eben genau in dem Gang hing, in dem sie gerade stand. Als Nellie zu dem Bild lief, um die Hexe zu fragen, ob sie vielleicht eine Erklärung für das, was hier geschah, habe, starrte das Bildnis sie nur ausdruckslos und unbeweglich an. Das war mehr als ungewöhnlich, denn normalerweise schwatzte die Heilerin gerne und viel. Auch nach mehrmaligem Ansprechen, bekam Nellie keine Antwort. Auch die Portraits, die sonst noch in dem Gang hangen, rührten sich nicht.

Die Wände um Nellie herum begannen unter dem stetigen Dröhnen bedrohlich zu beben. Einzelne, lose Steinchen lösten sich schon und die junge Frau hatte immer noch nicht die geringste Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging.

Sie lief schließlich durch einen Gang, aus dessen Fenstern man einen Blick auf das Gelände vor dem Schloss werfen konnte. Nellie blickte nur aus reiner Gewohnheit kurz hinunter, blieb dann aber wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Wiese hinab.

Normalerweise standen dort ein paar Bäume, ein Brunnen und zwei Steinbänke, doch jetzt hatte sich dort ein Halbkreis aus schwarz verhüllten Gestalten gebildet. In der Mitte dieses Halbkreises stand die Person, die Nellies Herz vor Panik zum Rasen brachte – Voldemort. Nellie war wie vom Blitz getroffen und konnte sich nicht rühren. Was machte er hier? Was war heute Nacht bloß mit Hogwarts los, dass alle Todesser freien Eintritt hatten?

Dann bemerkte Nellie noch etwas. Dieser gedrungene Pete stand einen Schritt hinter Voldemort und hielt etwas kleines Dunkles in den Händen. Nellie erkannte es sofort, das Notizbuch von James Potter. Doch was suchte es hier? Hatte Voldemort James' Todesfluch entschlüsselt und wartete nun hier draußen auf Harry? Das musste es wohl sein. Und das Dröhnen und Beben des Schlosses musste einfach dazu gedacht sein, Harry herauszulocken. Doch was war mit den restlichen Schülern?

Nellie ballte wieder die Fäuste. Verdammt! Was konnte sie nur dagegen machen? Sie musste auf jeden Fall die Lehrer alarmieren. Die Schüler dürften auf keinen Fall alleine nach draußen rennen. Aber leichter gesagt als getan, denn mit jeder Minute begann das Schloss heftiger erschüttert zu werden und aus den Gemeinschaftsräumen wurden schon aufgeregte Stimmen laut. Wenn die Schüler erkannten, was mit Hogwarts geschah, würden sie in Panik geraten. Sie würden geradewegs in ihr Unglück rennen, denn Nellie ging stark davon aus, dass die Todesser keinen der Schüler, der aus dem großen Eingangstor herausgestolpert kam, verschonen würden. Doch aus dem Schloss raus mussten sie! Und die Geheimgänge waren versperrt, dafür hatten die Slytherins schon gesorgt.

Nellie schüttelte ihren Schock schließlich ab und rannte los. Als erstes stürzte sie ins Lehrerzimmer, in dem sich tatsächlich schon drei Lehrer versammelt hatten. Sie waren noch in ihren Morgenmänteln und wirkten verunsichert. Der kleine Professor Flick war unter ihnen. Nellie berichtete mit kurzen Worten, was sie gesehen hatte, dann überließ sie es den Dreien zu entscheiden, was sie mit diesen Informationen anfangen würden und stürzte wieder hinaus. Sie musste Moody verständigen. Sie war noch keine zwei Korridore weit gekommen, als hinter ihr ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen ertönte. Überall im Schloss waren jetzt laute Stimmen und Einsturzgeräusche zu hören, doch das übertraf alles. Nellie rannte sofort zurück, wurde von einem starken Beben kurz von den Füßen gerissen und lief dann hektisch weiter. Dort, wo vorher das Lehrerzimmer gewesen war, gab es jetzt nur noch riesige Steinbrocken, die alles, was sich einmal in dem langen Raum befunden hatte, unter sich begruben und eine dicke Staubwolke. Nellie musste mehrmals tief durchatmen, bevor sie in der Lage war, weiterzulaufen. Sie hoffte nur inständig, dass die drei Lehrer den Raum vorher verlassen hatten.

Auf ihrem Weg zu Moody's Büro begegneten Nellie als erstes eine andere Gruppe Lehrer, die alle in Richtung der Eingangshalle strömten. Die junge Muggel berichtete kurz, was sie beobachtet hatte, auch von dem eingestürzten Lehrerzimmer.

„Um Himmels willen!", rief Professor Sprout entsetzt und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Was sollen wir denn jetzt nur tun?"

In diesem Moment kam Remus angerannt.

„Es sind Todesser vor dem Schloss," sagte er außer Atem.

„Ich weiß," antwortete Nellie knapp und berichtete noch mal, was sie gesehen hatte. Remus' Gesicht verlor bei ihren Worten alle Farbe.

„Die Schüler sind in Gefahr," keuchte er. Und dann etwas ruhiger: „Wir müssen versuchen, Voldemort aufzuhalten, damit die Schüler das Schloss verlassen können."

„Der Orden muss verständigt werden!", rief Nellie.

„Das werde ich erledigen," kam die Stimme von Minerva McGonagall dazwischen. „Ich bin auf dem Weg, um die Schüler aus meinem Haus zu holen, ich erledige das vorher über den Kamin von Professor Moody."

„In Ordnung," sagte Remus, jetzt wieder sehr gefasst. „Es sind ohnehin Wachen um Hogwarts aufgestellt. Hoffen wir, dass Voldemort die nicht schon ausgeschalten hat. Dass Pettigrew dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Geheimgänge nicht mehr begehbar sind, macht uns die Sache nicht gerade leichter."

„Wir dürfen hier keine Zeit verlieren," unterbrach Professor Sinistra. „Wir sollten raus gehen und mit der Arbeit beginnen." Dabei krempelte sie sich die Ärmel ihres Umhangs hoch und wirkte sehr entschlossen.

„In Ordnung," erwiderte Remus. „Die Hauslehrer kümmern sich um ihre Schüler und sorgen dafür, dass es keine Panik gibt. Alle anderen kommen mit mir."

„Ich werde sehen, dass ich die Schüler, die schon auf den Gängen unterwegs sind, zurückhalte, bis ihr euch draußen um diese Kerle gekümmert habt," sagte Nellie, drehte sich um und war auch schon losgelaufen.

Wo sie auch auf Schülergruppen stieß, und es waren zum Glück noch nicht sehr viele, sprach sie in dringlichstem Ton auf sie ein, möglichst nicht nach draußen zu laufen. Das stetige Dröhnen und die einstürzenden Mauern machten ihr die Argumente aber nicht gerade leichter. Als das Gedränge in den Gängen jedoch enger wurde und immer mehr verletzte Schüler umher rannten, breitete sich langsam Panik aus. Nellie hatte kaum noch eine Chance, die Schüler von der Eingangstür fernzuhalten. Sie schoben sie einfach zu Seite. Erst als schmerzerfüllte Schreie auch von draußen zu hören waren, stockte die Schüler-Welle.

„Was geht hier vor?!", schrieen immer mehr. Hanebüchene Theorien über die Vorkommnisse breiteten sich wie ein Lauffeuer aus. Manche sprachen von Trollen, Riesen und Drachen, die vor dem Schloss auf die Schüler warteten.

In all dem Chaos fand Nellie endlich ihre Freunde wieder. Sie war gerade die breite Eingangs-Treppe nach oben gerannt, als sie Ginnys flammend rotes Haar in der Menge erkannte. Und wo Ginny war, waren garantiert auch Harry, Hermine und Ron. Keine Sekunde später brach die Treppe hinter ihr in sich zusammen. Die Schülermengen gerieten nur kurz ins Stocken, bevor sie weiter schwappten. Nellie hatte nur für ein paar kurze, warnende Sätze mit ihren Freunden Gelegenheit, bevor die Schülermassen sie weiter rissen.


	50. Chapter 50

Kapitel 50

Wurmschwanz musste sich sehr beeilen, um mit seinem Meister Schritt zu halten. Er kam von dem schnellen Laufen langsam aus der Puste und Schweißperlen glänzten schon auf seiner blassen Stirn. Doch er wollte sich nicht beklagen. Nicht heute. Nicht, nachdem er nun endlich seinem Meister die Erfolge hatte melden konnte, auf die der schon so lange wartete. Und jeder wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht gerne wartete. Tatsächlich hatte Wurmschwanz schon etliche Male am eigenen Leibe zu spüren bekommen, wie ungern Voldemort wirklich wartete. Geduld war keine Tugend, die bei Todessern gern gesehen wurde. Doch heute, heute war sein Tag. Heute verdiente Peter Pettigrew einen Orden, ein Lob, oder irgendein freundliches Wort von seinem Herrn. Heute war ein Tag, an dem er keine Strafe bekommen würde.

Auf die Nachricht, dass Wurmschwanz den geplanten Fluch nun endlich vollendet hatte, war von Voldemort zwar nicht gerade die Reaktion gekommen, die der ehemalige Rumtreiber sich erhofft hatte, aber ein Gepeinigter ist auch schon mit einer sanfteren Geste zufrieden. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn nur einen Moment lang mit diesem durchdringenden Blick angesehen und hatte dann einen anderen Todesser geschickt, den Rat einzuberufen. An Wurmschwanz gerichtet sagte er nur:

„Gut für dich, denn viel länger hätte ich dich nicht verschont."

Wurmschwanz hatte sich demütig bis zu seinen Füßen hinab verbeugt und war seinem Meister dann zu den Versammlungsräumen gefolgt.

Er war immer noch der treueste Gefolgsmann des Dunklen Lords, immer noch folgte er ihm quasi auf Schritt und Tritt - wenn Voldemort ihn denn ließ.

Nachdem die Todesser das altehrwürdige Anwesen der Malfoys hatten verlassen müssen, weil zwei Gefangenen die Flucht gelungen war, hatten sie sich in einer verfallenen Ruine verschanzt. Das Gebäude wirkte allerdings nur von Außen so heruntergekommen. Durch jede Menge Magie war es Innen trocken und bewohnbar. Es hatte einen düsteren Charakter, der aber sehr wohl zu seinen Bewohnern passte.

Der Versammlungsraum, ehemals anscheinend als Empfangszimmer für Gäste genutzt, war bereits gut besetzt, als Voldemort und Wurmschwanz eintraten. Etwa zehn schwarz gekleidete Männer drehten sich zu den Beiden um, als sie den Raum betraten und sofort herrschte gespannte Stille.

Voldemort genoss einen Moment lang die Angst, die er in vielen Augen lesen konnte. Ja, viele seiner Anhänger hatten Angst vor ihm. Gut so!

„Ich habe euch rufen lassen, weil nun endlich der Tag gekommen ist, auf den ich so lange gewartet habe."

Severus Snape trat einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu. Er war einer der Wenigen, die keine Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord zu haben schienen. Aber Voldemort wusste sehr genau, dass Snape seinen Geist einfach nur perfekt verschließen konnte.

„Haben Sie Potter zu fassen bekommen?" In seiner Stimme klang weder Aufregung noch irgendeine andere Emotion mit.

„Nein, Severus," antwortete Voldemort ihm, „das nicht. Aber wir haben einen Weg gefunden, Hogwarts zu zerstören und mit ihm auch Harry Potter."

Viele Münder klappten bei diesen Worten erstaunt auf. Einige Anwesende ließen sich von dieser Nachricht sogar dazu verführen, untereinander leise Diskussionen zu beginnen. Doch als Voldemort eine spinnenfingerige Hand hob, verstummten sie sofort.

„Lasst mich euch erklären," begann er, dann sah er kurz Wurmschwanz an, der sofort in Schutzhaltung ging und die Schultern einzog. „Einige von euch erinnern sich sicherlich noch an den Tag, als ich James und Lily Potter tötete."

Manche der Männer nickten, darunter auch Snape und Malfoy.

„Nach diesem verhängnisvollen Tag, als ich geschwächt und von allen verlassen mein erbärmliches Dasein fristete," während er so sprach, breitete sich beklommenes Schweigen aus, „gab es nur einen einzigen treuen Anhänger, der mich nicht vergaß. Wurmschwanz hier durchsuchte das Haus der Potters, bevor dieser Idiot Dumbledore es schützen konnte, und fand dort etwas sehr interessantes. Leider," Voldemort legte Wurmschwanz eine knochige Hand auf die Schulter und drückte so fest zu, dass Wurmschwanz wimmernd in die Knie ging, „erkannte er erst als es schon fast zu spät war, den ungemein hoffnungsvollen Wert dieses Fundstückes."

Wurmschwanz liefen inzwischen die Tränen über seine dicken Backen.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr," jammerte er. „Es tut mir so leid!"

„Oh, ja, das tut es, dafür habe ich schon gesorgt," säuselte Voldemort und drückte noch etwas fester zu, so dass Wurmschwanz vor Schmerz quiekte. Dann ließ er plötzlich los, so dass der kleinere Mann auf den Boden sackte und wandte sich wieder seinem Publikum zu. „Es handelte sich dabei um ein Notizbuch, das James Potter vor seinem Tod benutzt hat, um neue Zauber zu entwickeln. Jeder von euch weiß, wie gut er darin war. Doch er war auch schlau, zu schlau für unseren unterbelichteten Freund hier." Er trat nach Wurmschwanz, der sich in eine Ecke flüchtete. „James benutzte eine Geheimsprache, die von Muggelkindern verwendet wird. Wirklich clever, das muss ich zugeben. Es hat uns Monate gekostet, um dahinter zu kommen, was tatsächlich hinter dem Gekritzel steckt. Aber es hat sich gelohnt. Ein neuer Todesfluch, meine lieben Freunde. James Potter, der größte Verfechter der guten Seite, hat uns einen perfekten neuen Todesfluch geliefert, mit dem wir nun endlich die Macht erlangen können, die uns schon so lange zusteht."

„Wie ist dieser Fluch aufgebaut, Meister?", fragte Malfoy ehrfürchtig.

„Im Grund genommen ganz einfach, wenn man das Rätsel dahinter einmal gelüftet hat," erzählte Voldemort und sonnte sich in der Anerkennung, die er hier erntete. „Es ist ein Fluch, der dem Feind seine magischen Fähigkeiten entzieht. Derart geschwächt kann er mit den einfachsten Flüchen erledigt werden. Der Kniff dabei ist nur, dass dieser Fluch lautlos ausgesprochen werden muss und ein wahrer Todeswille dahinter steht. Aber das dürfte das geringste Problem sein."

Ein paar Todesser lachten gehässig auf. Voldemort gönnte ihnen diesen Moment.

„Weiß der Orden von diesem Fluch?", erdreistete sich Snape zu fragen. Voldemort musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass sie davon wissen, ja," antwortete er. Er konnte diesen Kerl nicht ausstehen. „Aber da sie diesen Fluch bisher noch nie eingesetzt haben, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie ihn entweder nicht anzuwenden wissen oder ihm nicht trauen. Beides kann nur zu unserem Vorteil sein."

„Aber was hat das mit Hogwarts zu tun?", fragte schon wieder Snape. „Damit könnt Ihr vielleicht diesen Potter-Bengel ausschalten, aber was ist mit dem Orden?"

Voldemort nahm sich vor, diesen schmierigen Snape sobald sich eine gute Gelegenheit ergeben sollte, auszuschalten. Er könnte irgendwann mal Probleme machen.

„Nun, wenn du dich etwas gedulden könntest, würdest du es erfahren," zischte er Snape an. „Während ich mich mit diesem Todesfluch und den laufenden Angriffen, um den Orden zu zermürben, auseinandergesetzt habe, hat unser treuer Wurmschwanz hier den Fluch noch etwas erweitert. Man sollte es nicht glauben," sagte er in einem fast schon zärtlichen Tonfall, „aber auch hinter dem einfältigsten Gesicht kann doch ein kleines Genie stecken. Er hat einen Fluch entwickelt, mit dem wir ganzen Gebäuden ihre Magie entziehen können. Jeder weiß, dass Hogwarts ganz und gar von Magie durchdrungen ist. Würde diese also dem Schloss entzogen, dann…pfhhh…" Voldemort machte ein Geräusch, als würde er die Luft aus einem Ballon herauslassen. „Das Gebäude würde in sich zusammenfallen."

„Alle würden zerschmettert!", rief ein Todesser erfreut.

„Oder sie werden gezwungen sein, das Schloss zu verlassen," sagte Malfoy mit gehässigem Grinsen. „Und wir können sie draußen empfangen."

„Und wie sollen wir sie alle auf einmal ausschalten?", fuhr Snape dazwischen. „Es sind insgesamt zwanzig voll ausgebildete Lehrkräfte in der Schule. Dazu kommen noch die Schüler, die schon mehrfach bewiesen haben, dass sie nicht ohne weiteres überwältigt werden können und dann wird das Schloss nach wie vor vom Orden und dem Ministerium bewacht."

Voldemort's Augen wurden immer schmaler.

„Wer an unseren Erfolg nicht glauben kann, sollte sich schnell darüber klar werden, dass ich niemanden in meinen Reihen dulde, der meine Pläne in Frage stellt."

„Niemand stellt Eure Pläne in Frage, Meister," beeilte sich Malfoy zu versichern und sah Snape dabei scharf von der Seite an. „Wir sollten nur alle Eventualitäten bedenken."

„Damit hast du völlig recht, Lucius," sagte Voldemort und sein düsterer Blick haftete immer noch auf Snape, der diesen nicht minder finster erwiderte. „Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass die Wachen des Ministeriums und des Ordens ausgeschaltet werden, bevor wir angreifen. Und wenn Hogwarts sich selber zerstört werden schon genügend Lehrer und Schüler aus dem Weg geschafft, oder auch verletzt, bevor sie auch nur einen Fuß aus dem Tor setzen können, so dass wir mit den Übrigen kaum Schwierigkeiten bekommen sollten."

„Und um die Geheimgänge ins Schloss werde ich mich kümmern," kam ein dünnes Stimmchen aus der Ecke, in der Wurmschwanz kauerte.

„Ihr seht also, es ist alles genauestens geplant," verkündete der Dunkle Lord. „In der Woche nach den Weihnachtsferien greifen wir an. Seht zu, dass ihr alles dafür vorbereitet."

Damit entließ er die Runde und Wurmschwanz beeilte sich ebenfalls, nicht alleine mit Voldemort zurück zu bleiben.

Zu viel Angst hatte er davor, dass der Dunkle Lord doch noch herausfinden könnte, welche Wege dieses Notizbuch von James Potter tatsächlich schon gegangen war. Nicht nur, dass der Orden es schon mehrmals in den Händen gehalten hatte, hätte Wurmschwanz' letztes Stündlein schon lange geschlagen, wüsste Voldemort, dass es auch das Notizbuch gewesen war, das Harry, mit Wurmschwanz' Hilfe, damals aus den Kerkern der Todesser heraus geholfen hatte. Wenn Wurmschwanz an diesen Moment zurück dachte, wusste er selber nicht mehr, was ihn damals geritten hatte.

Das Buch besaß er schon seit vielen Jahren. Er hatte es damals, als Ratte getarnt, aus dem Anwesen der Potters herausgeholt, als eine Art Trophäe. Vielleicht aber auch als eine Erinnerung an seine Freunde. Die einzigen Freunde, die er jemals gehabt hatte und wahrscheinlich auch jemals haben würde. Aber er hatte sich trotzdem gegen sie entschieden, war den Einflüssen eines Dunklen Lords erlegen gewesen. Viele Jahre lang hatte er das Notizbuch gehütet wie seinen Augapfel, hatte immer wieder vergeblich versucht, darin zu lesen, bis er irgendwann die Geheimschrift enttarnt und erkannt hatte, was es tatsächlich mit seinem Fund auf sich hatte. Doch ganz so einfach war es nun auch wieder nicht gewesen.

An dem Abend, als Harry und dieses Muggelmädchen in das Hauptquartier der Todesser gebracht worden waren, hatte irgendetwas ihn dazu getrieben, den Beiden das Leben zu retten und zur Fluch zu verhelfen. Er hatte es sich selber nicht erklären können! War er doch immer ein treuer Todesser gewesen, hatte auf diesem Friedhof sogar sein Leben dafür riskiert, seinem Meister wieder zu einem Körper zu verhelfen, und nun half er dessen Todfeind! Davon dürfte niemals jemand irgendetwas mitbekommen! Er hatte nicht ahnen können, dass es allein die Tatsache war, dass er Harry für sein eigenes Leben immer noch etwas schuldete, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte.

Das Problem war in dieser Nacht gewesen, dass er nichts Besseres bei sich getragen hatte, womit er den Beiden hätte helfen können, als dieses Notizbuch. Also hatte er es in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt. Der Dunkle Lord war völlig ausgetickt, als er davon erfahren hatte, dass Harry verschwunden war und hatte die beiden wachhabenden Männer sofort umgebracht.

Als die Todesser etwas später ein Muggeldorf angriffen, hatte Wurmschwanz dort ein paar Kinder belauscht, die eine Art Geheimsprache miteinander sprachen. In diesem Moment war es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen! Er hatte alles daran gesetzt, das Buch zurück zu holen, weil er fest davon überzeugt war, den Schlüssel für das Rätsel gefunden zu haben. Und als er es wieder in den Händen hielt, fand er darin nicht nur den neuen Todesfluch, sondern auch noch einen Zettel mit der kompletten Übersetzung von James' Notizen. Was ihm zuerst einige Arbeit erleichterte, zeigte ihm aber doch auch, dass nun auch der Orden über die brisanten Inhalte dieses Buch Bescheid wissen musste.

Noch ein kleines Geheimnis, das es galt, vor dem Dunklen Lord zu bewahren, was keine einfache Aufgabe war. Doch über die Entdeckung des neuen Todesfluches musste er Voldemort informieren. Er hatte ein wenig die Hoffnung gehabt, ihn damit gnädig zu stimmen, dafür dass er so lange gebraucht hatte, um auf dieses Geheimnis zu stoßen. Noch mehr Lob versprach er sich aber davon, den Fluch auch noch auf leblose Gegenstände zu erweitern. Wurmschwanz war nie ein besonders herausragender Zauberer gewesen, so wie James oder Sirius, doch hatte er sein Vorhaben letzten Endes trotzdem erfolgreich in die Tat umgesetzt und nun würde für sie alle der Tag der Abrechung kommen.


	51. Chapter 51

Kapitel 51:

„Geht bloß nicht vor das Schloss!", rief Nellie Harry und den anderen zu, als sie von den panischen Schülermassen fortgezogen wurde. Doch sie bezweifelte, dass sie sie hatten verstehen können. Zu laut war es inzwischen im Schloss.

Nellie hatte gar keine andere Wahl, als sich von den Schülern mitreißen zu lassen. Sie versuchte den ein oder anderen um sich herum zu beruhigen, aus der Masse heraus zu ziehen, doch sie hätte genauso gut mit einer Wand sprechen können. Die Schüler waren völlig von Panik befallen und schienen um sich herum nichts mehr wahrzunehmen, nicht einmal dass sie ihre Magie nicht mehr benutzen konnten. Nellie hatte diese Tatsache inzwischen erkannt. Remus war ihr noch mal über den Weg gelaufen und hatte sie ebenfalls darauf hingewiesen.

„Was sollen wir machen?", hatte Nellie ihn aufgeregt gefragt. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, dass diese Kinder den Todessern in die Arme laufen würden.

Doch Remus hatte sie nur traurig angesehen.

„Wir haben gerade Moody aus seinem Büro befreit," erkläre er knapp. „Er ist auf dem Weg hierher. Wir hoffen, dass der Orden bald eintrifft."

Dann war er auch schon wieder weg und Nellie stand wieder alleine da. Langsam spürte sie auch in sich selber Panik aufwallen, doch sie kämpfte dieses Gefühl in sich zurück.

Polly hatte sie in ihren Rucksack verfrachtet. Das Frettchen war so außer sich, dass Nellie befürchtete, es würde ihr von der Schulter springen und von den vielen Füßen zertrampelt werden. Doch Polly wehrte sich mit Zähnen und Krallen gegen ihren Kerker.

Dann kam Nellie schließlich ans Schlossportal und wurde wie ein Korken aus einer Sektflasche hindurch katapultiert. Sie taumelte etwas, wurde hin und her geschupst und knallte dann gegen den Rücken eines großen Siebtklässlers, der abrupt stehen geblieben war. Als Nellie wieder festen Halt hatte, sah sie die Todesser, die mit erhobenen Zauberstäben vor ihnen standen. Sie sah auch die grünen Blitze, die sie wahllos auf die Schüler schossen, und sie sah die Körper, die bereits leblos auf der Wiese lagen.

Hinter ihr schrie ein Mädchen schrill auf, neben Nellie wimmerte eine kleine Erstklässlerin und krallte sie in Nellies Arm.

Ein böses Lachen ertönte und ein grüner Lichtstrahl schoss auf sie zu. Nellie sah ihn rechtzeitig und stieß den großen Jungen und das kleine Mädchen zur Seite. Dann schnappte sie sich ihren Rucksack, kramte einen Moment darin herum und nahm schließlich drei Fläschchen heraus. Dann packte sie den Siebtklässler an den Schultern, schüttelte ihn kräftig durch, bis er sie ansah und sagte dann:

„Du musst mir helfen die Schüler rüber an den See zu bringen! Schaffst du das?"

Als der Junge nicht sofort antwortete, schüttelte sie ihn noch mal, so dass sein Kopf nur so auf seinen Schultern hin und her wackelte.

„Schaffst du das!?"

„Ja, Miss," kam schließlich die Antwort und Nellie sah erleichtert, dass der Junge wieder einen klaren Blick bekam.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Frank."

„Gut, Frank, ich bin Nellie und jetzt los."

Nellie warf eine Flasche zwischen die Schülermasse, in der sie stand. Sofort machte sich dunkler Rauch breit, der jegliche Sicht nahm. Und, wie Nellie hoffte, auch den Todessern die Sicht auf die Schüler raubte.

„Nehmt euch bei den Händen!", schrie Nellie und packte die kleine Erstklässlerin bei der Hand. „Mir nach!"

Nellie musste noch viele Schüler wach rütteln, aber nach und nach merkte sie doch, dass ihr Plan funktionierte. Der Rauch würde nicht lange anhalten, aber sie hoffte, auf diese Weise wenigstens ein paar der Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie übergab Frank schließlich die Schar und warf noch mal eine Flasche mit demselben Inhalt. Sie blickte der kleinen Prozession kurz nach, die auf den See zuhielt. Dann sah sie einen riesigen Umriss hinter dem Rauch auftauchen. Erst dachte sie, dass Voldemort tatsächlich Riesen mitgebracht habe, dann erkannte sie Hagrid. Er lief genau in ihre Richtung und Nellie steuerte ihrerseits auf den Hünen zu.

„Hagrid!", rief sie. Hinter sich hörte sie wieder Schüler schreien und die Todesser Flüche abfeuern. Der Rauch hatte sie nur kurz aufgehalten. „Hilf mir die Schüler hier wegzubringen!"

„Wasn hier los?", fragte Hagrid und sah sich verwirrt um. „Wo is Harry?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich hoffe nur, dass er nicht zu bald hier raus kommt."

Hagrid, der inzwischen erkannt hatte, was geschah, rannte los. Nellie hechelte hinter ihm her und nahm die dritte Flasche zur Hand. Als sie wieder in Reichweite der Todesser kam, warf sie sie. Diesmal breitete sich ein gelblicher Dunst aus. Die Todesser, die innerhalb des Dunstkreises standen, hielten verwirrt inne, schwankten leicht und richteten dann ihre Zauberstäbe auf die eigenen Leute. Nellie triumphierte innerlich. Ihr Verwirrungswässerchen hatte gewirkt. Die Schüler, die den Vorteil erkannten, rannten sofort los, Nellie dirigierte sie in die Richtung, wo schon die erste Gruppe sein musste. Dann sah sie Frank plötzlich wieder neben sich stehen.

„Hast du noch mehr von dem Zeugs?", fragte er und sah sie atemlos an.

„Schön wäre es," antwortete sie knapp und half einem Mädchen, das gestolpert war, wieder auf. „Ich hab noch ein bisschen was im Rucksack, aber wenn es leer ist, ist es aus. Wir brauchen den Orden!"

„Mach du nur so weiter mit allem, was du zur Verfügung hast, ich kümmere mich um die Schüler."

Nellie sah Frank jetzt das erste Mal aufmerksam an. Er war blond und trug eine Schirmmütze von einem Londoner Eishockey-Verein. Wache blaue Augen funkelten unter einem langen Pony hervor und seine Lippen waren entschlossen zusammengepresst.

„Danke."

Dann lief Frank wieder los. Nellie rannte näher auf die Reihen der Todesser zu, kramte auf die Schnelle noch mehr Glasbehälter hervor und warf noch eines davon, das mit einem kleinen Inferno explodierte und drei Todesser von den Füßen riss. Sie lief weiter, warf noch vier Explosions-Fläschchen und zwei Verwirrungs-Wässerchen, dann traf sie der erste Fluch. Es war zum Glück nur ein abgeschwächter Beinklammerfluch, den sie mit etwas Willensstärke schnell wieder abschütteln konnte. Doch der nächste erwischte sie in den Rücken. Sie spürte, wie ihr eine Rippe zerbrach und schlug mit der Schulter auf einen Stein auf. Die Luft blieb ihr weg und Nellie dachte einen Moment lang, sie würde ohnmächtig werden, als auch schon ein paar schaufelgroße Hände sie packten und aus der Schussbahn trugen. Die Schmerzen waren fast nicht zu ertragen, doch Nellie gönnte sich keine Pause. Hagrid drückte sie energisch auf eine Stufe und lief dann wieder los. Nellie atmete zweimal tief durch, während dessen sie sich umsah.

Die Schüler waren inzwischen weit über die Schlossgründe verteilt, einige rannten um ihr Leben, andere hockten wimmernd in die Schatten der zerbröselnden Schlossmauern gedrückt. Die Todesser feuerten immer noch wahllos auf alles, was sich bewegte und noch immer war vom Orden niemand zu sehen. Doch jetzt konnte Nellie ein paar Lehrer erkennen. Sie sah, wie Professor McGonagall sich in eine Katze verwandelte und einem Todesser das Gesicht zerkratzte. Die Professoren Sprout und Sinistra hatten aus den Gewächshäusern ein paar schnellschnappende Geranien geholt, die einige Todesser gehörig auf Trapp hielten und ihnen üble Verletzungen zufügten. Die beiden Professoren versuchten unterdessen eine andere Gruppe in die Reichweite der Peitschenden Weide zu treiben. Nellie sah auch Remus, der gerade eine schwere Kiste öffnete, aus der sofort fünf Grindelohs und einige Rotkappen sprangen. Nellie war zufrieden mit dem, was sie sah. Hogwarts würde so leicht nicht aufgeben. Doch sie konnte kein Zeichen von Harry oder den anderen erkennen. Sie hatte aber auch keine Gelegenheit mehr, länger nach ihnen zu suchen, als plötzlich eine gedrungene Gestalt vor ihr auftauchte. Nellie erkannte sie sofort als Peter.

„Was willst du von mir?", keifte sie ihn an und erhob sich keuchend. Unauffällig nahm sie zwei neue Flaschen in beide Hände.

„Wo ist Potter? Mein Herr wünscht ihn zu sehen."

„Bedaure, aber Mister Potter ist nicht zu sprechen."

Peter schwenkte den Kopf in alle Richtungen, seine Augen huschten nervös umher.

„Los, führ mich zu ihm!"

„Hau lieber ab, bevor ich dir in den Hintern trete," zischte Nellie und umfasste die Fläschchen in ihrer Hand fester.

Peter reagierte auf ihre Drohungen mit einem Achselzucken.

„Du schuldest mir noch was," antwortete er.

Nellie stutzte. Sie wusste, dass ihr dieser Kerl schon mal über den Weg gelaufen war, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht daran erinnern wo.

„Ah, ich muss wohl deinem Gedächtnis etwas auf die Sprünge helfen," meinte Wurmschwanz und kicherte verhalten. Doch seine scheinbar so lockere Haltung war reine Fassade, das hatte Nellie schnell erkannt. Sie sah, dass er unter der Kapuze schwitzte, und das bei den eisigen Temperaturen, die an diesem Morgen den Tau in Eis verwandelten. Außerdem zitterten seine Hände unkontrolliert und seine Augen huschten immer wieder zu den Todessern, in deren Reihen sich irgendwo Voldemort aufhalten musste.

„Aber ich hab keine Lust mich mit dir zu unterhalten, hol Potter her oder es wird dir noch leid tun."

Nellie holte aus, doch bevor sie die Fläschchen werfen konnte, hatte Polly ihr enges Gefängnis endgültig satt und zwengte sich aus der Öffnung des Rucksackes heraus. Sofort stürzte sie sich wild entschlossen auf Peter, der vor Schmerz quietschte, als Polly ihm herzhaft ins Bein biss. Nellie sprang sofort vor, schlug Peter den Zauberstab weg und hatte keine Sekunde später ihr Klappmesser in der Hand, das einen Wimpernschlag später gegen Peters Hals gepresst wurde.

„So, vertauschen wir doch mal die Rollen, du Mistkerl," raunte Nellie ihm ins Ohr. „Wir sind nicht ganz so wehrlos, wie ihr es gerne hättet. Jetzt sagst du mir, woher ich dich kenne."

Peter schrumpfte immer mehr in sich zusammen, doch er hielt die Lippen fest zusammengepresst.

Nellie drückte ihr Messer etwas fester zu, so dass ein wenig Blut an Peters Hals entlang lief. Immer noch keine Antwort. Auch als Polly ihm auch noch ins andere Bein biss, hielt Peter tapfer den Mund. Mit der freien Hand wühlte Nellie schnell ihren Rucksack durch. Sie fand den Elektroschocker von den Zwillingen und steckte ihn sich hinten in den Gürtel ihrer Jeans, vielleicht würde sie ihn noch brauchen. Auch die Pistole steckte sie dazu. Dann fand sie endlich, was sie suchte. Sie öffnete das Fläschchen, zog Peters Kopf ein Stück weiter nach hinten, kniff ihm so feste in den Kiefer, dass er den Mund öffnen musste und schüttete ihm dann den ganzen Inhalt hinein. Wurmschwanz hustete und spuckte, doch Nellie hielt ihn mit festem Griff gepackt, bis er alles geschluckt hatte.

„So, versuchen wir es jetzt noch mal," sagte sie, doch im selben Moment schlug ein Fluch in die Mauer neben ihr ein. Nellie zerrte Peter ein Stück weiter hinter einen kleinen Mauervorsprung und drehte ihn so, dass er vor ihr hockte. „Woher kennen wir uns?"

Sie wusste, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatte, für lange Fragerunden, aber vielleicht könnte sie wichtige Informationen aus diesem jämmerlichen Häuflein herausquetschen, die hier noch hilfreich sein könnten.

„Ich habe dich und Harry aus dem Keller der Todesser heraus geholt," war die knappe Antwort.

Nellie sah sofort wieder den dunklen, feuchten Keller vor sich und die verhüllte Gestalt, die ihr das Notizbuch und Harrys Arm in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Das sollte dieser Mistkerl gewesen sein?

„Warum hilfst du uns erst und willst Harry dann an Voldemort ausliefen?"

„Weil ich es tun muss, ich hab keine andere Wahl."

Damit war Nellie nicht zufrieden, doch als sie sah, dass immer mehr Schüler tot oder verletzt auf der Wiese lagen, merkte sie, dass sie sich beeilen musste.

„Was hat Voldemort vor?"

„Er will sich mit Harry duellieren."

„Was!? Wie bescheuert ist das denn?" Nellie schüttelte den Kopf. „Und dafür müssen so viele Kinder sterben?"

Peter antwortete nicht.

„Nun gut, was hat er mit Hogwarts gemacht, dass man hier nicht mehr zaubern kann?"

„Das war nicht mein Herr und Meister," meinte Peter und ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. „Das war ich."

„Ist mir doch wurscht, wer von euch Schwachköpfen das war. Wie habt ihr das gemacht?"

„_Anulare Magia_," war die knappe Antwort.

Etwas in Nellie rührte sich. Diese Worte kannte sie und sie wusste diesmal sofort, woher.

„Der Todesfluch?"

„Nicht ganz. Dieser hier bezog sich auf leblose Objekte. Aber ja, es ist der gleiche Fluch, der dem Opfer seine Magie entzieht."

„Dann habt ihr Hogwarts zerstört, aber warum?"

„Um so viel Unheil wie möglich anzurichten."

„Und wird Voldemort diesen Fluch auch auf Harry anwenden?"

„Natürlich, aber nicht denselben, den ich benutzt habe, sondern den, der für Lebewesen bestimmt ist. Sehr nützlich muss ich sagen."

Nellie merkte, dass die Wirkung des Wahrheits-Elixier langsam nachließ. Sie musste sich beeilen.

„Ich kenne diesen Fluch. Er funktioniert lautlos, stimmt's?"

„Nicht nur."

„Wie noch?!"

„Er muss von zwei Menschen ausgesprochen werden, die bereit sind, füreinander zu sterben."

Davon hatte Nellie in dem Notizbuch nichts gelesen. Das musste das letzte Teil dieses verflixten Puzzles sein. Das Teil, das immer wieder fehlte, wenn Harry versuchte, Herr über diesen Fluch zu werden.

„Aber wie will Voldi den Fluch dann anwenden? Ich könnte mir zwar vorstellen, dass einige von euch Hirnis für ihn sterben würden, aber das gleiche kann man sicher nicht von ihm behaupten."

„Dummes Ding," spukte Peter verächtlich aus. „Der Dunkle Lord ist der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt. Er hat Wege gefunden, den Fluch für seine Zwecke zu verändern."

Nellie schluckte.

Peter begann sich in ihrem Griff zu winden. Ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass die Starre, die mit dem Wahrheits-Elixier zusammen auftrat, nachließ. Nellie packte den Elektroschocker und verpasste Wurmschwanz einen Stromschlag, dass der wie ein Kartoffelsack in sich zusammenbrach und auf der Seite liegen blieb.

Dann rannte Nellie wieder los. Sie konnte kaum atmen, ihre gebrochene Rippe schmerzte höllisch, doch sie lief weiter.

Frank kam ihr entgegen. Er hatte eine tiefe Wunde am Hals.

„Etwa die Hälfte ist am See und Rose versucht, sie nach Hogsmeade zu bringen."

„Gut, danke. Hast du Harry Potter gesehen?"

„Nein." Dann lief er auch schon wieder weiter.

Um sie herum herrschte immer noch heilloses Chaos, im Hintergrund stürzten immer größere Teile des Schlosses in sich zusammen und nach wie vor feuerten Flüche einseitig durch die Luft. Nellie konnte Professor McGonagall auf der Wiese liegen sehen. Sie rührte sich nicht mehr. Dann endlich erkannte sie Harry.


	52. Chapter 52

Kapitel 52:

„Ich will es einfach nicht glauben!", schimpfte Harry vor sich hin, während immer noch die Schülermengen um sie herum auf das Eichenportal zuströmten.

Ron und Hermine sahen ihn nervös an. Ron versuchte noch immer, seinem Zauberstab dazu zu überreden, Licht zu machen.

„Was auch immer du glaubst, Harry, wir sollten hier auch schnell verschwinden," sagte Hermine und schaute sich ständig um, in ihrer Stimme klang Angst mit.

„Du hast doch Nellie gehört," war Harry's Antwort, „vor dem Schloss sind Todesser!"

„Dann sollten wir die Schüler aufhalten und nicht tatenlos hier rum stehen," motzte Ginny hinter Harry und schob sich an ihm vorbei.

„Viel Spaß dabei," raunte Ron enttäuscht und steckte seinen Zauberstab schließlich weg.

„Draußen sind Lehrer," meinte Neville plötzlich, „die werden sich doch um alles kümmern, oder nicht?"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn, legte ihm aber beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich muss mir was ansehen," sagte Harry plötzlich und drehte sich um. Er schob sich gegen den Strom der Menge auf die Tür zur großen Halle zu. Die anderen folgten langsamer.

Schon an der Tür blieb Harry wie angewurzelt stehen. Er starrte in die weitläufige Halle, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen. Als Ginny neben ihm stehen blieb, musste sie schwer schlucken. Es war nicht der vertraute Anblick, der sich ihr hier bot. Keine fröhlichen Kerzen schwebten mehr über den Tischen und die Decke spiegelte auch nicht mehr den Himmel draußen wider. Stattdessen zeigte der Teil der hohen Decke, der noch nicht eingestürzt war, stinknormale Deckenbalken. Die langen Haustische waren von den heftigen Beben verrückt oder teilweise umgekippt worden. Ein trauriger Anblick, der so gar nicht zu Hogwarts passen wollte. Die Magie, die diesen Saal zu etwas Besonderen gemacht hatte, fehlte und ließ ihn wie eine leere Hülle zurück.

„Reicht dir das als Beweis?", fragte Ginny leise und schlang einen Arm um Harry's Hüfte. Sanft zog sie ihn wieder in die Eingangshalle zurück. „Komm jetzt, wir müssen hier weg."

Harry bebte vor Wut. Es war sein Zuhause, das hier gerade zerstört wurde! Und es waren seine Freunde, die verletzt und vielleicht sogar von den Todessern getötet wurden. Er ballte die Fäuste und war bereit, jeden, der ihm oder den anderen zu nahe kam, mit eigenen Händen zu verprügeln, dass er nicht mehr wüsste, wo oben und unten war.

Doch bevor er dazu Gelegenheit bekam, tauchte plötzlich Remus bei ihnen auf.

„Harry, Ron, Hermine, wie gut, dass ich euch finde," keuchte er. „Wir brauchen eure Hilfe. Ihr müsst versuchen, euch nach Hogsmeade durchzuschlagen, jemand muss den Ordensmitgliedern bescheid geben, die dort positioniert sind."

„Was ist mit den anderen Lehrern?", fragte Hermine sofort.

„Die meisten versuchen draußen, die Schüler in Sicherheit zu bringen, einige sind tot." Remus ließ etwas den Kopf hängen. Er sah erschöpft aus. „Und wir können Mad-Eye nirgends finden."

„Wo könnte er denn sein?"

„Wir wissen es nicht, aber ich bin auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro. Vielleicht können wir über seinen Kamin einen Hilferuf ans Ministerium schicken."

„Was ist mit den Eulen?", fragte Harry.

„Sie sind alle weg," brummte Remus und sein Blick wurde wütend. „Auch die Geheimgänge helfen uns nicht mehr, sind alle zugeschüttet. Da wusste jemand sehr genau, was er zu tun hatte."

„Kannst du nicht einen Patronus schicken?," fragte Harry. „Schickt sich der Orden nicht so gegenseitig Nachrichten?"

„Schon," meinte Remus und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Aber dafür brauchen wir unsere Magie. Ohne sie sind wir nur einfache Muggel und so gut wie wehrlos."

„Apropos Muggel," sagte Ron, „hast du Nellie gesehen?"

„Sie müsste draußen irgendwo sein. Aber wenn ich mir um einen Menschen gerade am wenigsten Sorgen mache, dann um Nellie."

„Gut," nickte Hermine, „dann schauen wir, dass wir den Orden benachrichtigen."

„In Ordnung, ich versuche zum Büro des Direktors durchzukommen."

„Ich komme mit," sagte Harry sofort.

„Bist du verrückt?", schrie Ginny auf. „Das Schloss stürzt ein, siehst du das nicht?"

„Wenn Remus denkt, dass er es schaffen kann, dann schaffe ich das auch," brummte Harry. „Und falls ihm irgendetwas passiert, dann kann ich ihm helfen."

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verschwenden."

Remus sah Harry einen Moment lang skeptisch an, dann nickte er. Harry nahm kurz Ginny's Hand, küsste sie auf die Stirn und sah dann Hermine und Ron an.

„Passt auf euch auf! Wir sehen uns später!"

Doch Harrys Worte sagten mehr als das aus. Er bat seine Freunde mit einem stummen Blick auch auf Ginny aufzupassen.

Dann lief er hinter Remus her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Es war ein Drahtseilakt, durch das bebende, schwankende Schloss zu laufen, das immer mehr in sich zusammen stürzte. Die Treppen zu benutzen glich schon fast einer Kamikaze-Aktion, doch Remus und Harry ließen sich davon nicht abhalten. Sie kletterten über Mauerreste, sprangen über Löcher im Boden und benutzten, wo es noch ging, Abkürzungen und geheime Treppenaufgänge. Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis sie endlich vor dem Wasserspeier standen, der zum Büro des Schulleiters führte.

„Und nun?", fragte Harry. „Funktionieren die Passwörter denn noch?"

„Probieren wie es aus," war Remus' knappe Antwort und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Mysteriumsabteilung."

Es tat sich gar nichts.

„Bist du sicher, dass es das richtige Passwort ist?"

„Natürlich. Moody hat es erst gestern Abend noch geändert. Mysteriumsabteilung!"

Immer noch keine Reaktion.

„Verdammt!" Remus schlug mit einer Faust gegen die Mauer neben dem Wasserspeier.

„Gibt es keinen anderen Zugang?", fragte Harry und sah sich um. Ein Dröhnen kam von unten und der Boden unter ihren Füßen schwankte.

„Nein."

Remus dachte angestrengt nach und tastete sich dabei an der Mauer entlang.

Ein erneutes Beben ließ ihn von der Wand zurückweichen, die keine Sekunde später in sich zusammen stürzte. Remus konnte sich nur mit einem gewagten Sprung nach hinten schützen. Harry zog ihn zusätzlich von den herabfallenden Steinen weg, so dass er stolperte.

Als der Staub sich gelegt hatte und Remus wieder auf den Füßen stand, sahen sie, dass der steinerne Wasserspeier umgestürzt und von Mauerresten begraben worden war. Hinter einem engen Spalt konnten sie einen Teil der Geheimtreppe erkennen, die sich sonst wie von selbst spiralförmig zu den Räumlichkeiten des Schulleiters nach oben gewunden hatte. Nun lag sie reglos da.

„Los, hilf mir," rief Harry, der sofort auf den Spalt zugesprungen war. Er wartete gar nicht erst, bis Remus ihm folgte, sondern fing direkt an, lose Steine zur Seite zu räumen, um den Durchlass zur Treppe zu verbreitern. Dass sie sich dabei die Hände aufschürften, bis sie blutete, kümmerte sie nicht.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nachdem Harry fort war, kämpften sich Hermine, Ginny und Ron durch die verängstigten Schülermengen nach draußen. Dort duckten sie sich sofort, als ihnen schon die ersten Flüche um die Ohren schwirrten.

„Ist denen jetzt jede Sicherung durchgebrannt?", schrie Ginny wütend.

„Das ist so feige! Wir können uns nicht einmal verteidigen!", unterstützte Hermine den Zorn ihrer Freundin, während sie sich immer noch auf Ron's Arm stützte.

Gebückt und immer wieder Schülern, ob tot oder lebendig, ausweichend, versuchten die Drei durch die Reihen der Todesser durch und nach Hogsmeade zu kommen. Neville war irgendwo zwischen der großen Halle und dem Eingangsportal zurück geblieben.

Immer wieder, als sie schon dachten, die Todesser endlich hinter sich gelassen zu haben, wurden sie aufgehalten. Einmal versperrte ihnen ein schmächtiger Todesser den Weg, doch Ginny gab ihm nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, seinen Zauberstab richtig auszurichten, als sie ihm auch schon in den Magen trat und seinen Zauberstab zerbrach. Beim zweiten Mal stand ein hoch gewachsener Slytherin-Junge vor ihnen.

„Oh, sieh an, wen wir da haben!", sagte er aalglatt. „Wo habt ihr denn eure Galionsfigur gelassen?"

„Halt die Klappe!", sagte Ron nur und wollte Hermine schon weiterziehen, als der Junge ihn mit gehobenem Zauberstab aufhielt.

„Nicht so schnell," meinte er nur.

„Damit machst du uns keine Angst," knurrte Ron, „der funktioniert sowieso nicht mehr." Er deutete auf den Zauberstab.

„Denkst du wohl," grinste der Andere teuflisch und im nächsten Moment traf Hermine ein Blitz, der sie keuchend zusammen sacken ließ.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass das Haus der Slytherins bei diesem Angriff eine ganz eigene Rolle zu spielen hatte.

Als Neville sich schließlich, eingezwängt zwischen einer Horde jammernder Zweitklässler, durch das Tor nach draußen gekämpft hatte, konnte er Marcus Flint erkennen, der sich einen Spaß daraus machte, einen dicken Jungen aus den unteren Klassen wie einen Flummi kopfüber immer über die Wiese dotzen zu lassen. Der Junge schien ohnmächtig oder schlimmeres, er rührte sich nicht mehr.

Dem ersten Drang, sich ganz klein und unauffällig zu machen, gab Neville noch nach und duckte sich hinter eine paar große Hufflepuff-Mädchen. Er kannte sie. Sie hatten ihm einmal geholfen, als er in der Bibliothek ein Regal umgeworfen hatte. Doch diese Deckung wurde ihm schnell wieder genommen. Neville konnte nicht erkennen, wer die Flüche aussprach, doch eine nach der anderen kippten die Mädchen um und blieben mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen leblos liegen.

Es war mehr als Wut, was Neville in diesem Moment ergriff, es war blanker Hass. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, stürzte er sich auf die erstbeste Gestalt, die einen erhobenen Zauberstab hielt. Er musste mehr Glück als Verstand haben, denn vor Überraschung konnte das plumpe Slytherin-Mädchen, das er erwischt hatte, nicht schnell genug reagieren und brach unter seinen Faustschlägen zusammen. Die Rechnung für diese überstürzte Aktion kam jedoch sofort. Ein grüner Lichtblitz traf Neville in die Seite und seine Fäuste, die schon für den nächsten Schlag erhoben waren, sanken schlaff herunter, während der Gryffindor mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf der Erde landete.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keine fünf Minuten später war der Spalt, an dem Remus und Harry gearbeitet hatten, groß genug, dass die beiden Männer sich hindurchzwängen konnten.

„Wenn das Ding noch mal einstürzt, sind wir am Arsch, das ist dir hoffentlich klar," brummte Harry.

„Dann beeilen wir uns wohl besser," antwortete Remus mit einem Grinsen.

Sie kletterten so schnell sie konnten die halb verschüttete Treppe nach oben, bis sie vor der schweren Holztür standen, die zu Moody's Büro führte. Remus klopfte, doch es kam keine Antwort.

Harry drückte die Klinke nach unten, die Tür ließ sich jedoch nicht öffnen.

„Hat er sie magisch verschlossen?", fragte er.

„Wahrscheinlich ist sie noch von gestern Abend verriegelt," überlegte Remus. „Verflixt."

Harry trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen das Holz.

„Professor Moody?!"

Es kam keine Antwort.

„Bist du sicher, dass er dort drin ist?"

„Er muss dort sein. Keiner der Lehrer hat ihn heute gesehen und ich bin mir sicher, bei all dem Chaos wäre er uns zu Hilfe gekommen. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass er die Schüler im Stich lässt oder fort geht, ohne jemandem etwas zu sagen."

Harry drehte sich im Kreis und suchte nach etwas, mit dem er die Tür aufbrechen könnte.

„Wenn nur Nellie jetzt hier wäre," murmelte er vor sich hin, „sie hätte sicher irgendetwas Schlaues in ihrem Rucksack, was uns hier helfen könnte."

Remus grinste wieder, suchte dann aber auch mit. Er fand unter einem Steinhaufen ein Eisenteil. Harry hatte inzwischen einen schweren Steinbrocken in der Hand, mit dem er schon begonnen hatte, die Tür zu bearbeiten. Remus brach mit seiner Eisenstange die Klinke aus ihrer Halterung und stocherte zwischen Tür und Rahmen herum. Weitere fünf Minuten später gab die Tür schließlich nach. Remus und Harry ließen ihre Werkzeuge fallen und betraten den großen runden Raum. Das erste, was sie sahen, waren etliche Bücher, die verstreut auf dem Boden lagen. Doch sie waren nicht einfach nur bei den zahlreichen Beben aus den Regalen gefallen, sondern lagen zerfetzt und zerrissen umher. Es sah nach einem Kampf aus. Unwillkürlich nahm Harry seinen Zauberstab zur Hand. Als ihm einfiel, dass er ihn nicht benutzen konnte, steckte er ihn mit einem ärgerlichen Fluch wieder weg.

„Moody?"

Keine Antwort.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron und Ginny schrieen auf, als Hermine zu Boden fiel. Ron beugte sich sofort besorgt über sie. Hermine war ohnmächtig, schien aber große Schmerzen zu haben. Ginny stürzte sich auf den Slytherin. Sie schlug auf ihn ein, dass er keine Chance hatte, noch mehr Flüche los zu werden. Nachdem Ron seinen ersten Schock überwunden hatte, wallte solche Wut in ihm auf, dass er aufsprang und ebenfalls mit geballten Fäusten auf den Mitschüler losging. Dass er keine Magie anwenden konnte, war ihm in diesem Moment schnurz egal. Die Weasley-Geschwister droschen so lange auf dem Slytherin ein, bis ein Paar Hände Ginny unsanft wegzerrten und ein Fluch Ron traf. Die Wucht war so groß, dass er einige Meter über die Wiese flog, ehe er liegen blieb und sich nicht mehr rührte.

Ginny wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften gegen die Hände, die sie hielten und ihr schmerzhaft ins Gesicht schlugen. Ein großer Todesser, dessen Gesicht hinter einer Maske verborgen lag, hatte sie gepackt. Er lachte schallend, während er es zu genießen schien, zu beobachten, wie das Mädchen sich wehrte. Ginny's Kräfte schwanden schnell, doch bevor sie ganz erlahmten, sah sie etwas, was ihr wieder neue Hoffnung gab.

Aus dem Dorf kamen Menschen gelaufen. Eine ganze Menge Menschen. Und sie hielten Zauberstäbe in den Händen. Und, was das Wichtigste war, sie trugen keine schwarzen Umhänge. Ganz im Gegenteil, ganz vorne konnte Ginny eine Frau mit hell orangenen Haaren erkennen.

Über ihnen schwebte eine große dunkle Wolke. Ginny kniff etwas die Augen zusammen, dann erkannte sie, dass es Eulen sein mussten.

Endlich griff der Orden in den ungleichen Kampf ein. Und er kam nicht alleine.

- - - - - - - - - -

Remus und Harry liefen um den Schreibtisch herum und über eine Treppe in den hinteren Teil des Büros. Dort fanden sie schließlich den Direktor.

Mad-Eye Moody lag neben einem alten Ohrensessel auf dem Boden, halb verdeckt von einem Haufen Steinen und Gebälk, das aus der Decke herunter gebrochen sein musste. Sein Holzbein fehlte und als sie ihn umdrehten sahen sie, dass auch das magische Auge nicht an seinem Platz war.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Harry, den der Anblick der leeren Augenhöhle nervös machte.

„Es sieht so aus, als habe ihn jemand geschockt," antwortete Remus. „Und die ganzen Steine haben ihm noch den Rest gegeben. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er ernsthaft verletzt ist. Hol mir bitte ein Glas Wasser, Harry, wenn du denn hier irgendwo noch eines finden solltest."

Harry lief los. Die Karaffe, die sonst immer auf dem Schreibtisch gestanden hatte, lag zerschmettert auf dem Boden. Doch Harry wusste, dass es in einer Ecke des Büros ein Waschbecken gab. Er fand es auch sehr schnell wieder, nachdem er ein paar Steine zur Seite geräumt hatte. Nur ein ganzes Glas konnte er nicht finden. Also riss er ein Stück von seinem T-Shirt ab, tränkte es mit Wasser und lief zurück zu Remus.

Auf dem Weg zurück fand er in einer Ecke Moody's Holzbein, nahm es etwas angewidert an sich und legte es neben den Ex-Auroren.

Während Remus sich um den Verletzten kümmerte, ging Harry auf den riesigen Kamin zu. Das Gefäß mit dem Flohpulver lag ebenfalls zertrümmert auf dem Boden, doch Harry bückte sich und fegte mit den Händen einen kleinen Haufen zusammen, den er aufhob und in die kalten Kohlen warf. Normalerweise wären jetzt smaragdgrüne Flammen aufgelodert, doch es tat sich nichts.

„Verfluchter Mist!"

Er lief zurück zu Remus und erzählte ihm von seinem glücklosen Versuch.

„Das dachte ich mir schon, aber es ist gut, dass du es trotzdem versucht hast, Harry. Es gehört Magie dazu, das Flohnetzwerk zu nutzen und davon ist in diesen Gemäuern leider Gottes nichts mehr übrig. Wir können nur hoffen, dass Ron, Neville, Hermine und Ginny es nach Hogsmeade schaffen."

„Sie werden es schaffen. Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er kommt zu sich."

Und tatsächlich regte sich Moody und schlug kurz darauf die Augen auf. Gerade in dem Moment, als der Kamin im Nebenraum in sich zusammenbrach und der Boden schwankte. Moody schreckte zusammen, setzte sich aber sofort aufrecht hin.

„Langsam," warnte Remus.

„Papperlapapp," brummte der Schulleiter. Er versuchte aufzustehen, bemerkte aber in diesem Moment, dass sein Holzbein fehlte, fand es aber direkt neben sich. Mit einem derben Fluch nahm es Moody und schraubte es wieder dort hin, wo es hingehörte.

„Was ist passiert, Moody?", fragte Remus.

„Verfluchte Todesser," spuckte Moody aus. „Haben mich mitten in der Nacht überfallen. Waren so viele, dass ich kaum eine Chance hatte. Haben das Büro magisch verriegelt. Wir müssen sofort Verstärkung holen! Sind die Mistkerle denn noch hier?"

„Sie stehen unten vor dem Schloss und fangen die Schüler ab," erklärte Remus und sah dabei so wütend aus, wie Harry ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Aber was wollten die denn von Ihnen?", fragte Harry.

„Was weiß ich! Frag mich ohnehin, wie die hier rein gekommen sind!"

„Ich vermute mal, sie wollten dich ausschalten, damit du ihnen nicht ins Handwerk pfuschen kannst," meinte Remus und runzelte die Stirn. „Wäre ihnen auch fast gelungen."

„Remus, schick deinen Patronus ins Dorf, Tonks hat dort heute Wache. Ich informiere das Ministerium über den Kamin."

Remus und Harry sahen sich einen Augenblick lang sprachlos an.

„Was steht ihr da wie die Ölgötzen?", pflaumte Moody sie an. „Na los!"

„Verzeihung Professor," mischte Harry sich ein. „Erinnern Sie sich noch an das Notizbuch meines Vaters und den Todesfluch, der darin stand?"

„Was soll die Zeitverschwendung jetzt, Potter? Natürlich erinnere ich mich!"

„Nun, Voldemort hat anscheinend genau diesen Fluch auf das Schloss angewendet."

„Was soll das heißen? Remus, wovon spricht der Bursche?"

„Er will dir damit nur erklären, dass Zauberei hier nicht mehr funktioniert," sagte Remus tonlos. „Wir vermuten, dass Voldemort den Anullare Magia-Fluch tatsächlich ebenfalls kannte und ihn vor uns anwenden konnte. Wir können magisch keine Hilfe holen und können uns auch kaum verteidigen. Und draußen steht Voldemort, bringt wahllos die Schüler um und wartet wahrscheinlich nur darauf, dass Harry raus kommt."

Moody starrte Remus aus seinem gesunden Auge an. Es hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen.

„Was ist mit den Geheimgängen? Den Eulen?"

„Die Gänge sind alle zugeschüttet und die Eulen fortgejagt."

„Na los, dann müssen wir diesen Feiglingen wohl nach guter alter Muggel-Art in den Hintern treten."


	53. Chapter 53

Kapitel 53:

Tonks lehnte an einer Hauswand. Das Kinn war ihr auf die Brust gesunken und die Kapuze des Tarnumhangs vom Kopf gerutscht. Es musste ein seltsames Bild sein, das sich eventuellen Beobachtern geboten hätte. Ein schlafender Kopf ohne Körper, und dann auch noch ein Kopf mit orangenen Haaren und einer kleinen Tätowierung unter dem rechten Auge. Wie gut, dass das ganze Dorf Hogsmeade tief und fest schlief.

Tonks schreckte hoch, als sie etwas Spitzes schmerzhaft an der Schulter zwickte. Erst schüttelte sie sich, woraufhin das Zwicken kurz aufhörte, nur um kurz darauf mit gesteigerter Vehemenz neu zu beginnen. Als Tonks schließlich genervt die Augen aufschlug, blickte sie in zwei riesige bernsteinfarbene Augen. Sie rutschte erschrocken ein Stück weg, dann erkannte sie die Eule.

„Hedwig?"

Die Schneeeule klackerte kurz mit dem Schnabel, dann pickte sie erneut auf Tonks ein.

„Was denn? Lass das!", schimpfte die und versuchte, die große Eule von sich zu schieben. Doch die ließ sich nicht loswerden. „Schickt Moody dich? Ist ja gut, verdammt, ich bin ja wach!"

Es war ihr peinlich, dass sie während ihrer Wache eingenickt war, aber es war auch kein Wunder, hatte sie doch schon seit drei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Entweder hatte sie Wachdienst oder Moody berief eine von vielen spontanen Ordens-Versammlungen ein.

Doch auch als Tonks aufgestanden war und den Tarnumhang wieder ordentlich über ihren Kopf gezogen hatte, ließ Hedwig nicht von ihr ab. Sie schlug mit den Flügeln, pickte ins Leere, da sie Tonks jetzt nicht mehr sehen konnte und schrie, dass ganz Hogsmeade wach werden würde.

„Schhh," machte Tonks und versuchte, die Eule beruhigend zu streicheln, doch die war inzwischen völlig außer Rand und Band. „Was ist denn los mit dir?"

Hedwig breitete die Flügel aus, startete und flog in Richtung Hogwarts, drehte jedoch schon nach wenigen Flügelschlägen wieder um, kam zurück auf die Hauswand zu, an der Tonks immer noch unsichtbar stand, schrie und drehte wieder um.

„Ist was mit Harry?", fragte Tonks alarmiert.

Hedwig schuhute, was Tonks als Bestätigung auffasste.

Sofort schickte die junge Aurorin ihren Patronus los, um im Hauptquartier Bescheid zu geben und rannte so schnell sie konnte, auf die Grenzen zum Schloss zu. Sie kam nicht besonders weit, als sie gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere stieß. Das dürfte eigentlich nicht sein. Das Schutzschild, das Moody um das Schloss gelegt hatte, erkannte bestimmte, festgelegte Personen und dazu gehörte auch Tonks. Es müsste sie also eigentlich problemlos durchlassen. Vorausgesetzt, es hätte niemand daran herumgepfuscht. Ein Blick hoch zum Schloss genügte, um Tonks ein Bild der Lage zu verschaffen. Auch wenn sie die Wiese vor dem Schloss von ihrem Standpunkt aus nicht einsehen konnte, sah sie doch die Lichtblitze, die dort hin und her flogen. Sofort apparierte sie in den Grimmauldplatz.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Harry, Remus und Moody hatten mehr Glück als Verstand auf ihrem Weg zurück in die Eingangshalle. Eine Treppe war unter ihnen eingestürzt, doch glücklicherweise nicht besonders tief, so dass sich niemand ernsthaft verletzt hatte.

In der Eingangshalle war es inzwischen leer geworden und hinter einer eingestürzten Wand konnte man sogar schon den Verbotenen Wald erkennen. Als Harry kurz nach oben blickte, waren auch dort schon an manchen Stellen Flecken des wolkenlosen Winterhimmels zu sehen. Immer noch bebte das Schloss und immer noch stürzten Wände und Treppen ein, die den bisherigen Stößen widerstanden hatten.

„Versuch so lange wie möglich hier drinnen zu bleiben, Harry," rief Remus ihm durch das Dröhnen der einstürzenden Mauern hindurch zu. „Wir werden sehen, was wir für die Schüler draußen tun können."

Damit war er auch schon verschwunden, doch seltsamer Weise nicht durch das Eingangsportal, sondern durch eine Öffnung in einer Mauer, die früher einmal zu den Kerkern geführt hatte.

„Ich denke, er hat recht, Potter," meinte Moody. „Respekt vor allem, was du bisher so geleistet hat, aber ohne deine Magie kannst du gegen Voldemort nichts ausrichten."

Bevor Harry sich noch beschweren oder dem Direktor eine Antwort geben konnte, war der auch schon durch das Eingangstor, das immer noch aufrecht stand, nach draußen gehumpelt.

„Was denken die eigentlich?", fluchte Harry vor sich hin. „Ich lasse doch meine Freunde nicht da draußen im Stich!"

Doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab, sofort hinter Moody her zu sprinten. Wenn Voldemort ihn jetzt tötete, würde ihn niemand mehr aufhalten können. Er würde weiterhin Angst und Schrecken verbreiten, würde seine Macht weiter ausbauen und der einzige, der ihm Einhalt gebieten könnte, wäre auf leichtsinnigste Weise gestorben. Doch er konnte sich hier nicht verkriechen. Jeden Moment könnte ihm die Decke über dem Kopf zusammen stürzen. Dermaßen hin- und hergerissen, fühlte Harry sich zu keinem klaren Gedanken in der Lage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

„Der Phönix-Orden kommt!", schrie Ginny, der dieser Anblick wieder neue Kräfte verlieh.

Der Todesser, der sie festhielt, stutzte einen Moment und lockerte dabei seinen Griff. Die Gelegenheit ließ Ginny sich nicht entgehen, trat dem Mann einmal kräftig zwischen die Beine und riss sich dann los. Wild winkend lief sie auf die Neuankömmlinge zu.

„Endlich!", rief sie. „Warum hat das so lange gedauert?"

„Wir mussten erst den Schutzschild überwinden, den die Todesser um Hogwarts gelegt hatten," antwortete Tonks außer Atem. „War gar nicht so einfach."

„Aber eine echte Herausforderung," meint Fred, der neben Tonks angehalten war und seine kleine Schwester umarmte

„Alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

„Nicht wirklich," sprudelte Ginny los. „Wir können alle nicht mehr zaubern. Ron und Hermine sind ohnmächtig und Harry ist irgendwo mit Remus unterwegs."

Sie erzählte in kurzen Sätzen was seit dem Morgen passiert war. Immer mehr Ordens- und Ministeriumsmitglieder scharten sich um sie, um ebenfalls einen Überblick über die Lage zu bekommen.

„Gut, wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren," sagte ein finster dreinblickender Auror.

Er verteilte ein paar knappe Befehle, die die anderen Auroren mit einem Nicken aufnahmen und sich sofort strategisch über die Wiese verteilten.

„Du kümmerst dich am besten um Hermine und Ron, Ginny," sagte Tonks. „Den Rest übernehmen wir hier."

„Aber ich muss Harry suchen!"

Doch die anderen hörten sie schon nicht mehr.

Dann fiel ihr Blick wieder auf die dunkle Wolke, die die Ankunft des Ordens begleitet hatte. Die riesige Eulen-Schar hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls in den Kampf eingemischt. Wo sie konnten, hackten die Vögel auf alles, was sie von einem Todesser erreichen konnten, ein.

Mit geballten Fäusten blickte Ginny zu ihnen hoch und den Ordensmitgliedern nach, dann rannte sie zu Ron, zerrte ihn ein Stück von der Schlacht weg und tat dann das gleiche mit Hermine.

Als sie gerade überlegte, ob sie sich doch auf die Suche nach Harry machen sollte, sah sie Nellie. Das Muggel-Mädchen hatte in jeder Hand ein Gerät, das Ginny noch nie gesehen hatte. Doch es schienen Waffen zu sein, die ohne Magie funktionierten, denn Ginny beobachtete, wie sie einen Todesser damit kalt erwischte. Doch sie sah auch, wie sich ein anderer von hinten an sie heranschlich, während sie noch mit dem ersten beschäftigt war.

„Nellie!", schrie Ginny und rannte los. „Hinter dir!"

Als habe Nellie den Ruf gehört, wirbelte sie herum. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn im letzten Moment konnte sie dem Fluch, der schon ausgesprochen und auf dem Weg zu seinem Opfer war, ausweichen. Dann ertönte ein scharfer Knall aus einer von Nellie's Waffen und der Todesser fiel um.

Als Ginny auf die Freundin zu rannte, warf sie nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Toten. Er blutete aus einer kleinen runden Wunde in der Brust. Nellie stand wie vom Blitz getroffen da und starrten den Mann an. Ginny musste sie schütteln, damit sie wieder zu sich kam.

„Nellie!", schrie sie ihr ins Gesicht. „Komm zu dir! Was ist denn plötzlich los?"

„Er ist … tot," stammelte Nellie und deutete mit einem zitternden Finger auf den Todesser im Gras. „Er ist wirklich tot."

„Na, gut so," meinte Ginny nur. „Er hätte dasselbe mit dir auch getan."

„Aber ich hab….ich war…das ist….," die Worte wollten einfach nicht kommen. „Ich hab noch nie jemanden umgebracht."

Ginny sah ihre Freundin einen Moment lang mitfühlend an.

„Wir müssen weiter, Nellie," sagte sie dann sanft. „Komm, du musst mir helfen, Harry zu finden."

„Harry," murmelte Nellie und langsam löste sich die Starre. „Um Gottes Willen, Harry!"

Ginny machte große Augen.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Der Todes-Fluch," raunte Nellie. „Ich weiß jetzt, warum Harry ihn in seinem Training nie anwenden konnte."

„Was?!"

„Peter hat es mir erzählt." Nellie's Stimme wurde immer fester. „Er muss von zwei Menschen zusammen ausgesprochen werden. Zwei Menschen, die bereit sind, füreinander zu sterben."

Nellie blickte Ginny fest in die Augen. „Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Ginny blinzelte.

„Aber wer sollte das denn sein?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber wenn Harry es nicht schafft, wird Voldemort den Fluch anwenden und dann wird er funktionieren."

„Ein Grund mehr ihn zu finden!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Nachdem der Orden und das Ministerium in den Kampf eingriffen brach das reinste Inferno aus. Doch jetzt waren es nicht mehr allein die Todesser, die mit Flüchen um sich schossen, sondern die mussten jetzt ihrerseits in Deckung gehen.

Voldemort hielt sich in der Mitte seiner Anhänger auf. Dass er nach und nach einige Verluste verkraften musste, störte ihn nicht sonderlich. Wer fiel war selber schuld und war es nicht wert, sich selber einen Todesser zu nennen.

Snape und Malfoy standen an seiner Seite und beobachteten das Geschehen um sich herum.

„Wie konnte sie den Schutzschild überwinden?", fragte Malfoy sich schon zum wiederholten Mal.

„Das dürfte nicht all zu schwierig gewesen sein," schnarrte Snape. „Stümperhafte Arbeit vermute ich."

„Meine Arbeit," knurrte Malfoy und sah Snape hasserfüllt an.

Der zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, enthielt sich aber jeglicher weiteren Bemerkung.

„Sollten wir nicht langsam eingreifen, mein Lord," richtete Malfoy nun das Wort an den Dunklen Lord.

„Euer Einsatz wird schon noch kommen," wisperte der. Seine Augen waren starr auf den Eingang ins Schloss gerichtet. „Sobald Potter heraus kommt."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny und Nellie kämpften sich durch das Durcheinander aus Schülern, Ordensmitgliedern, Todessern, Leichen und Auroren. Nellie hatte Harry kurz gesehen, war dann aber von einem Todesser aufgehalten worden, danach hatte sie ihn aus den Augen verloren.

Überall flogen Flüche durch die Luft, Schreie ertönten und immer wieder taumelten Verletzte über die Wiese. Die Schüler, die sich bisher noch nicht hatten in Sicherheit bringen können, kauerten entweder hinter Mauerresten oder versuchten irgendwie dieser Hölle zu entkommen.

Ginny und Nellie drückten sich an der halb eingestürzten Mauer entlang und wichen kämpfenden Auroren aus, wo sie konnten. Ab und zu half Nellie dem ein oder anderen von der guten Seite aus, wenn derjenige arg in Bedrängnis geriet. So musste sie Fred einmal helfen, der gleich von drei großen Slytherin-Jungen eingekreist worden war.

Kurz vor dem Schlossportal sah Nellie dann Frank wieder. Der große Junge lag auf dem Boden und konnte nur mit großer Mühe den immer wieder auf ihn einprasselnden Flüchen eines Todessers entgehen, indem er sich hin und her rollte. Frank blutete schon aus etlichen Wunden und seine Bewegungen wurden immer langsamer. Er war zu weit weg, als dass Nellie ihren Elektroschocker, den sie immer noch in der rechten Hand hielt, hätte einsetzen können, also hob sie die linke Hand mit der Pistole das zweite Mal, zielte kurz und feuerte.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Remus mit der Kiste voller dunkler Geschöpfe, die er für seinen Unterricht in einem der Kellerräume aufbewahrte, durch die Eingangshalle kam, war Harry nicht mehr da. Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte nicht ernsthaft erwartet, dass Harry sich an seinen Rat, hier drinnen zu bleiben, halten würde, doch hatte er auf dessen gesunden Menschenverstand gehofft. Mit besorgter Miene zerrte er die Kiste nach draußen.

- - - - - - - -- - - -

Harry hatte sich lange den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie er seinen Freunden helfen könnte, ohne dabei sein eigenes Leben zu riskieren. Er wusste, dass faktisch gesehen, sein Leben mehr wert war, als das der anderen, doch wollte er darüber nicht genauer nachdenken. Er war bereit, für seine Freunde zu sterben, denn sie wären es mit Sicherheit ebenfalls.

Nach reichlichem Überlegen war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wenn Voldemort dort draußen auf ihn wartete, er mit Sicherheit das Eingangsportal im Auge behalten würde, um zuzuschlagen, sobald Harry sich dort blicken ließe. Die anderen Ausgänge aus dem Schloss waren versperrt, so viel wusste er auch, also blieb ihm nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Er musste durch eines der Fenster nach draußen.

Er lief einmal quer durch die Eingangshalle in den hinteren Bereich, brach eine Tür zu einem Klassenzimmer auf, die halb verschüttet war und kämpfte sich durch den Raum bis zu den Fenstern. Der Rest war einfach. Das Fenster zerschlagen, hinausklettern und sich vorsichtig ums Schloss herum nach vorne schleichen.

Gesagt, getan.

Harry hatte jedoch seine Rechnung ohne die Slytherins gemacht. Die hatten an den Seiten des Schlosses Wachen aufgestellt, für genau den Fall, dass einer der Schüler auf die Idee käme, durch die Fenster zu entwischen.

Drei Schritte konnte Harry tun, bevor er von einem Schock-Zauber getroffen wurde.

- - - - - - - - - -

Als Nellie Harry das nächste Mal sah, blieb ihr fast die Luft weg. Er schwebte über die Wiese, der Kopf schwankte auf seinen Schultern hin und her und hinter ihm liefen Crabbe und Goyle, die Harry mit den Zauberstäben vor sich her dirigierten.

„So ein verfluchter Mist," schimpfte Nellie und lief weiter.

Ginny, die dem Blick der Freundin gefolgt war, schnappte nach Luft und folgte ihr dann vorsichtig.

Die beiden jungen Frauen schlichen sich von hinten an die zwei Slytherins heran, die völlig unbehelligt durch das Kampfgewühl liefen, als würden sie von Schutzschilden abgeschirmt. Als Nellie nah genug herangekommen war, tippte sie Crabbe von hinten auf die Schulter. Der wirbelte herum und hatte im nächsten Moment eine Faust im Gesicht. Wie ein nasser Sack fiel er um.

„Autsch, verdammt," fluchte Nellie und rieb sich die schmerzenden Knöchel.

Goyle, der etwas langsamer war, drehte sich erst jetzt um und bekam zunächst Ginny's lange Fingernägel zu spüren und dann Nellie's Elektroschocker.

Doch die Freude, Harry's Bewacher abgeschüttelt zu haben, währte nicht lange, denn in dem Moment, als sich die beiden Mädchen darum bemühten, den Freund wach zu bekommen, schien jemand die Geräusche auf der Wiese plötzlich abgestellt zu haben. Mit einem Mal war es mucksmäuschenstill. Erstaunt blickten Ginny und Nellie sich um, doch die Kämpfe wogten immer noch um sie herum, in keinster Weise abgeschwächt. Es war nur die Lautstärke, die fehlte.

Dann fiel Nellies Blick auf eine Gestalt, die sich aus den Reihen der Kämpfenden herauslöste. Ihr wurde kalt und übel zugleich.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Moody hatte sich sofort nach dem Auftauchen des Ordens und der Auroren mit ihnen beraten und übernahm jetzt aus dem Hintergrund die Regie. Der finster dreinblickende Auror hatte ihm ein kleines Gerät gegeben, über das er mit sämtlichen Auroren kommunizieren konnte. Moody hatte so ein Gerät noch nie gesehen, doch erkannte er seinen Vorteil sofort. Da er selber nicht mehr zaubern konnte, nutzte er diese Chance, um seine Kampferfahrungen aus etlichen Jahren weitergeben zu können.

Er schickte die Auroren also immer genau dorthin, wo sie am nötigsten gebraucht wurden.

Es sah auch wirklich ganz gut für sie aus, als Moody irgendwann Voldemort auftauchen sah. Sofort blickte sich der Ex-Auror suchend um, und tatsächlich sah er nicht weit von dem Dunklen Lord entfernt Harry. Doch der schien nicht im Geringsten zu einem fairen Kampf in der Lage. Er schien von einem Schocker getroffen worden zu sein. Nellie und die kleine Weasley waren bei ihm.

Sofort beorderte Moody den finsteren Auror dort hin.


	54. Chapter 54

Kapitel 54:

Als Voldemort in den Kampf eingriff geschahen mehrere Dinge auf einmal. Ginny wurde von einem Blitz nach hinten geschleudert, der von Lucius Malfoy gesprochen worden war. Nellie feuerte aus ihrer Pistole in Voldemort's Richtung. Harry kam plötzlich zu sich, als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet und der finster dreinblickende Auror stieß Nellie zur Seite, um sie vor einem Fluch aus Snape's Zauberstab zu schützen.

Gleichzeitig schien sich so etwas wie eine Glocke über den Teil der Wiese zu legen, auf dem Voldemort, Malfoy, Snape, Harry, Nellie und der Auror standen. Alles was sich hinter dieser Glocke befand, erschien jetzt merkwürdig blass. Geräusche drangen nur schwach hinein.

Nellie landete unsanft auf dem Boden und sah sich nach Ginny um, die außerhalb der magischen Glocke lag, sich aber schon wieder rührte. Dann blickte sie in Voldemort's Richtung und sah, dass ihr Schuss nicht den Dunklen Lord, sondern den blonden Todesser getroffen hatte, der jetzt von allen unbeachtet auf dem Rücken lag.

„_Expelliarmus_!", rief der zweite Todesser, der neben Voldemort stand und Nellie spürte, wie ihr der Elektroschocker und die Pistole aus der Hand gerissen wurden.

„Nein!", schrie sie, konnte aber nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihre Waffen dem fetthaarigen Kerl in die Hände segelten, kurz bevor ein Fluch des Auror's ihn traf. Die Beiden begannen sofort, sich gegenseitig zu umkreisen. Nellie sah sich nach Harry um, der etwas benommen den Kopf schüttelte. Dann fiel ihr wieder der Todesfluch ein und sie sprang auf. Wegen ihrer schmerzenden Rippe keuchend rannte sie auf Harry zu, der erst jetzt zu begreifen schien, was geschah, als Beide ein erneuter Lichtblitz von den Füßen riss.

„Du kleine Schlange wirst mir den Spaß hier nicht verderben," hörte sie eine giftige Stimme in den Ohren.

Erschrocken wirbelte Nellie herum, doch niemand war in ihrer Nähe. Da war nur Voldemort, der sie aus glimmenden Augen anstarrte.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, wusste er einen Moment lang nicht, wo er war. Er brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich daran zu erinnern, was hier gerade geschah, dann sah er sich um. Voldemort stand keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt und funkelte ihn aus roten Augen an.

„So, Harry," zischte er.

Obwohl Harry sehen konnte, dass um sie herum die Kämpfe noch immer wogten, hörte er Voldemort's Stimme, als ob er direkt neben ihm stünde. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte Harry, dass Voldemort so etwas wie ein magisches Zelt um sie herum beschworen haben musste. Wahrscheinlich, um vom Orden oder dem Ministerium nicht gestört zu werden.

„Hier stehen wir uns mal wieder gegenüber. Das wievielte Mal ist das jetzt? Das Dritte?", Voldemort schlenderte gemächlich auf ihn zu. „Ich denke, ein viertes Mal können wir uns sparen. Ist doch auf die Dauer etwas lästig, findest du nicht auch?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Er hatte Nellie entdeckt. Sie lag etwas hinter ihm, rührte sich aber nicht.

„Oh, du machst dir Sorgen um deine kleine Muggel-Freundin?", säuselte Voldemort mit vor Ironie triefender Stimme. „Sie hat sich wirklich wacker geschlagen, das muss ich zugeben. Aber hier und heute hat keiner von euch eine Chance."

„Was willst du von mir?"

„Ich will Revanche. Revanche dafür, dass du mich all die Jahre immer wieder bloß gestellt hast."

„Na, dann mal los," knurrte Harry und ballte vor Wut die Fäuste. „Dürfte diesmal nicht so schwierig sein, ich kann nicht zaubern, wie du sicher weißt."

Voldemort verzog das Gesicht zu einem diabolischen Grinsen.

„Das wäre doch langweilig, Potter," meinte er. „Ich bin schließlich fair."

Harry schnaubte amüsiert auf.

„Das letzte Mal, als wir uns offen duellierten Potter, hattest du nur Glück. Diesmal möchte ich dir eine Lektion erteilen und es ist niemand hier, der dir helfen wird."

Harry schluckte. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem, was jetzt kam. Monatelang hatte er sich auf diesen Moment vorbereitet. Er hatte trainiert und fühlte sich dennoch nicht bereit für diesen Kampf. Nichts desto trotz würde er sein Bestes geben.

Voldemort schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und Harry krümmte sich. Es war kein Schmerz, der ihn in der Magengegend traf, sondern mehr das Gefühl, als habe ihm jemand eine bittere Medizin eingeflößt.

„Was war das?", keuchte er.

„Deine Magie."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Als Ron wieder zu sich kam, fand er sich abseits des Kampfgetümmels, hinter einem Gebüsch wieder. Er versuchte aufzustehen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er nicht verletzt war. Sofort sah er sich suchend um und fand Hermine nur wenige Meter von sich entfernt. Jemand musste sie hierher geschleppt haben.

Ron lief zu seiner Freundin, die sich immer noch nicht regte.

„Hermine? Komm schon, wach auf!"

Doch das Mädchen rührte sich nicht. Ihre Atmung ging sehr flach, sie hatte aber keinerlei offensichtliche Verletzungen.

„Was hat dieses Schwein nur gemacht?"

Hilfesuchend sah Ron sich um, doch da waren nur Kämpfende, die auf seine Rufe nicht reagierten.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Nachdem er seine dunklen Geschöpfe freigelassen hatte, hatte auch Remus sich dem Orden angeschlossen. Auch wenn er keine Magie anwenden konnte, wollte er doch seinen Anteil zu dem Ausgang dieser entscheidenden Schlacht beitragen. Er hielt sich an Tonks. Zusammen lieferten sie sich verbissene Duelle mit Todessern und Slytherin-Schülern. Tonks war dabei für die Flüche zuständig und Remus hielt inzwischen eine stabile Holzlatte in den Händen, mit der er gleichzeitig um sich schlug. Zwischendurch gab er Tonks noch ein paar Tipps für neue Flüche.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ginny wurde von einem großen Jungen wachgerüttelt, den sie schon ein paar Mal im Schloss gesehen hatte, dessen Namen sie aber nicht kannte.

„Was geht da vor sich?", fragte er sie und zog sie gleichzeitig ein Stück von einem Todesser weg, der von einer jungen Aurorin arg in Bedrängnis gebracht wurde. Dabei deutete er zu einer Glocke, die sich dunstig wabernd über ein Stück der Wiese erstreckte. Dahinter konnte Ginny verschwommen Harry erkennen, der sich den Bauch hielt.

„Verdammt," fluchte sie und schlug mit einer Faust auf die Erde ein. „Wo ist Nellie?"

„Sie ist auch da drinnen," sagte der Junge. Er hatte einen entschlossenen Blick. „Ist das Du-weißt-schon-wer da drinnen?"

Ginny schaute noch mal zu der Glocke, doch sie wusste die Antwort schon, bevor sie die Gestalt des Dunklen Lord erkannte.

„Ja," war die knappe Antwort.

„Wir müssen da irgendwie rein," meinte der Junge.

In dem Moment fiel Ginny ein, was Nellie ihr erzählt hatte. Harry müsste den Todesfluch seines Vaters anwenden, das wäre seine einzige Chance. Aber dafür bräuchte er jemanden an seiner Seite, der bereit wäre für ihn zu sterben. Wäre sie dazu bereit? Ginny war verwirrt. Sie hatte, seitdem sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte, viel Zeit mit Harry verbracht, sie hatte ihn als einen besonderen Menschen kennen gelernt und sie hatte in den letzten Wochen gespürt, dass er ihr immer wichtiger wurde. Doch war das Liebe? Und falls es Liebe wäre, würde sie reichen? Sie blickte zu Harry, der jetzt seinen Zauberstab hob und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie fühlte Angst um ihn in sich aufkeimen. Sie wollte zu ihm laufen, wollte ihn schützen, wollte noch einmal ganz nah bei ihm sein.

Frank neben ihr, sah sie ungeduldig an.

„Was ist los?"

Ginny blinzelte, wischte sich kurz über die Augen, dann sprang sie auf.

„Nichts."

Dann liefen sie auf die Glocke zu.

- - - - - - - - - -

Nellie fühlte nichts, als sie die Augen aufschlug. Sie sah, dass sie auf dem Boden lag, konnte aber ihren Körper nicht bewegen. Ihre Arme und Beine wollten ihr nicht gehorchen, nicht einmal den Kopf konnte sie drehen. Alles was sie tun konnte, war Harry anzustarren, der langsam seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog. Warum tat er das?

Auch Harry schien durcheinander zu sein.

Dann zischte auch schon der erste Fluch durch die dunstige Glocke.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Harry zog langsam seinen Zauberstab aus der Jeans. Er traute Voldemort keinen Zentimeter weit und rechnete damit, dass der Stab in seiner Hand explodieren würde oder sich gegen ihn selber richten, oder irgendetwas anderes fieses. Doch nichts davon geschah.

Als Voldemort seinen ersten Fluch aussprach, legte sich in Harry's Kopf ein Schalter um und er sah sich wieder mit Moody und Remus im Raum der Wünsche. Dies war nichts anderes, als das beinharte Training, das die beiden erfahrenen Männer ihm abverlangt hatten.

Harry wich dem Fluch geschickt aus. Alles Weitere war wie eine einstudierte Choreografie. Ausweichen, feuern, ausweichen. Der reinste Tanz. Einen Moment lang schien Voldemort überrascht davon, wozu Harry im Stande war. Und als ihn ein _Cruciatus_ von Harry traf, konnte er ein kurzes schmerzhaftes Aufheulen nicht unterdrücken. Die magische Glocke um die Kämpfenden herum flackerte einen Augenblick.

Gut, der Bengel war nicht faul gewesen. Musste er also stärkere Geschütze auffahren.

Das Tempo erhöhte sich, die Flüche, die zwischen Harry und Voldemort hin und her flogen wurden immer tödlicher. Harry hielt sich gut. Beide Kontrahenten bluteten aus kleineren Wunden, die von knapp entgangenen Flüchen stammten, gönnten sich jedoch keine Pause.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny und Frank tasteten sich an der Glocke entlang, fanden jedoch keine Schwachstellen.

„Mein Vater hat mir von solchen Schutzschilden erzählt," sagt Frank irgendwann. „Sie sind an den Zauberer gebunden, der sie beschwört."

„Das hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter," knurrte Ginny, die sich die Nase an der Glocke platt drückte, um Harry zu beobachten, der sich ein heftiges Duell mit Voldemort lieferte. Sie stöhnte auf, wenn er nur knapp einem Lichtblitz entgehen konnte und jubelte laut, wenn Harry einen guten Treffer landete.

Frank dagegen behielt Nellie im Auge, die immer noch reglos auf der Wiese lag.

Dann plötzlich flackerte die Glocke kurz auf und Ginny, die sich immer noch gegen den Schild lehnte, stürzte kopfüber hindurch. Dann stabilisierte sich das Schutzschild wieder und Ginny drehte sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Frank um, der immer noch auf der falschen Seite stand.

„Versuch Nellie zu helfen!", schrie er durch die Glocke hindurch. Er hatte den Mund so nah es ging an die dunstige Hülle gepresst. Ginny hörte ihn trotzdem nur schwach. Sie nickte und drehte sich dann um.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry sehen, dass plötzlich Ginny links von ihm in der Schutzglocke auftauchte. Was machte sie hier?

Den kurzen Moment, den er unaufmerksam war, nutzte Voldemort aus und unterwarf Harry dem Folter-Fluch. Harry's Beine gaben nach und vor Schmerz aufbrüllend lag er zuckend auf der Erde. Ginny schrie ebenfalls auf, als sie sah, wie Harry leiden musste. Dies lenkte Voldemort's Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und Nellie, die er auch jetzt erst zu bemerken schien.

Ginny erkannte ihren Fehler sofort und hechtete zur Seite, so dass der nächste Fluch an dem Schutzschild hinter ihr abprallte. Das Mädchen stürzte zu Nellie, die immer noch reglos auf der Seite lag.

„Nellie!", drängte Ginny. „Komm zu dir! Wir brauchen dich!"

„Ich kann mich nicht bewegen," kam die schwache Antwort.

Ginny konnte nicht antworten, als auch schon der nächste Fluch auf sie zuschwirrte. Doch inzwischen hatte auch Harry sich wieder aufgerappelt und feuerte einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf Voldemort, so dass der seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Potter-Jungen widmen musste.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Während Voldemort und Harry sich duellierten, kämpfte der finstere Auror verbissen gegen Snape. Die beiden Männer waren sich von ihren magischen Fähigkeiten her ebenbürtig, doch ging Snape mit einer Brutalität zu Werke, die der Auror bisher so noch nicht erlebt hatte. Er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten damit, den Attacken auszuweichen, konnte jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass er auf anderen Schlachtplätzen ebenfalls gebraucht wurde. Er sollte diesen Zweikampf also möglichst schnell beenden.

Was Snape an lange unterdrücktem Hass in diesem Kampf rausließ, machte der Auror durch klaren Sachverstand wieder wett. Er verstand sich auf Kämpfe solcher Art, sie hatten ihn schon sein Leben lang begleitet und bisher hatte er noch keinen verloren. Wenn er auch zugeben musste, dass er bisher noch keinen Gegner wie diesen gehabt hatte.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Während Nellie so gezwungen tatenlos auf der Wiese lag, ging ihr dieser Todesfluch von James wieder durch den Kopf. Klar, er war für Harry die einzige Möglichkeit, Voldemort zu erledigen. Aber etwas störte sie an dieser ganzen Geschichte. Voldemort hatte Harry, und ganz Hogwarts, die Magie abgezwackt, gut, soweit war für sie noch alles klar. Doch für dieses Duell hatte er ihm seine Magie wieder zurückgegeben. Warum sollte er das tun, wenn er ihm doch später mit dem _Annulare Magia_ die Magie wieder entziehen wollte? Das ergäbe doch gar keinen Sinn! Es musste etwas anderes sein, das er im Schilde führte. Aber was?

Und was würde passieren, wenn Harry diesen Fluch anwendete? Würde er tatsächlich so funktionieren, wie Peter es gesagt hatte? Oder war das nur ein Trick gewesen? Doch Peter hatte diese Information unter dem Einfluss eines Wahrheits-Elixiers ausgespuckt, also musste dieser Teil der Geschichte wohl stimmen. Aber dann blieb immer noch das Problem, mit wem Harry den Fluch aussprechen könnte. War Ginny schon so weit? Falls dieser blöde Zwischenfall mit ihrem Gedächtnis nicht gewesen wäre, hätte sie daran keinen Zweifel gehabt, doch jetzt? Dann kam Nellie plötzlich ein anderer Gedanke. Wäre sie selber denn bereit, für Harry zu sterben?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucius Malfoy stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und rollte sich auf die Seite, um sich in eine aufrechte Stellung hieven zu können. Dieses Muggel-Weibsbild hatte ihn mit einer dieser Muggel-Waffen erwischt. Er konnte seinen rechten Arm nicht mehr bewegen. Fluchend gelang es ihm, sich in eine halbsitzende Position zu bringen.

Sein Zauberstab? Wo zur Hölle war sein Zauberstab?

Während er sich noch panisch umblickte, sah er seinen Herrn und Meister, wie er sich mit dem eingebildeten, hochnäsigen Potter-Balg duellierte. Im Stillen feuerte er den Dunklen Lord an.

Ein Stück weiter weg erkannte er gerade noch, wie Snape unter einem Fluch zusammenbrach. Ein Auror stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihm und wandte sich im selben Moment zu dem Muggel-Weib und der kleinen Weasley um.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny blickte gerade zufällig zu dem finsteren Auror hin, als der ihr auch schon etwas zuwarf, seinen Zauberstab auf Nellie richtete und sein Blick dann auf Malfoy fiel.

Ginny fing Nellie's Schocker und die Pistole auf, als Nellie auch schon aufsprang, ihr die Waffen abnahm und auf Voldemort zielte.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Frank, der immer noch hinter dem Schutzschild lauerte, wurde von zwei Slytherins bedrängt. Den ersten konnte er alleine ausschalten, beim zweiten kam ihm Hagrid zu Hilfe. Doch der Halbriese konnte sich nicht lange aufhalten und stürzte sich auch schon wieder ins nächste Gefecht, als Frank sich wieder zu der Schutzglocke umdrehte um zu beobachten, was dort geschah.

Ginny schien es irgendwie geschafft zu haben, Nellie wach zu bekommen, denn die sprang in diesem Moment gerade auf. Das schien Harry auch zu bemerken, denn er blickte kurz in ihre Richtung, als auch schon ein Fluch von Du-weißt-schon-wem ihn wieder traf.

- - - - - - - - - - -

„Harry!", schrie Ginny auf, so dass Nellie den Blick von Voldemort riss. Sie hätte feuern können, sie hätte diesen Mistkerl erledigen können, doch jetzt sah sie, wie Harry ein zweites Mal zu Boden stürzte und sich unter Schmerzen wand.

Bevor sie irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, war Ginny auch schon losgerannt. Nellie versuchte noch, ihren Arm zu erreichen, um sie aufzuhalten, doch die Jüngste der Weasleys war schneller.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stürmte sie auf Harry zu. Harry blinzelte in ihre Richtung, als der Folterfluch nachließ, konnte seinen Zauberstab aber nicht schnell genug heben, als auch schon ein triumphierendes Grinsen sich auf Voldemort's Gesicht breit machte und er den Zauberstab hob.

Für Nellie, die zu weit weg war, um noch einzugreifen, schien sich alles wie in Zeitlupe abzuspielen.

Sie schrie Ginny's Namen, das Mädchen drehte kurz den Kopf, sah Voldemort, wie er die Lippen bewegte, den Zauberstab auf Harry richtete und ein grüner Blitz aus der Spitze hervorbrach.

- - - - - - - - -

Ginny dachte nicht mehr nach. Sie sah auch nicht mehr die Gefahr, in die sie sich gerade kopflos stürzte. Sie sah nur noch Harry, der verletzt und atemlos auf der Erde lag. Sie konnte nicht anders reagieren, sie musste zu ihm. Ein innerer Zwang trieb sie dazu.

Als sie Nellie's Stimme hinter sich hörte, drehte sie sich nur kurz um, aber doch lange genug, um den grünen Lichtblitz zu sehen, der aus Voldemort's Zauberstab in tödlicher Schnelligkeit auf Harry zuraste. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, denn dafür wäre ohnehin keine Zeit, stürzte sie sich in den Fluch.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Nellie schrie auf. Harry brüllte vor Wut und vergaß alle Schmerzen, die ihm jede Bewegung zur Qual machten. Er sprang auf und lief auf Ginny zu. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis sie zu Boden sank. Etwas seltsames passierte hier.

Nellie stand wie vom Donner gerührt da und war völlig geschockt. Sie konnte nur beobachten, was geschah und war dabei nicht die einzige.

Nachdem der _Avada Kedavra_-Fluch sie in die Brust getroffen hatte, war Ginny einen Moment lang in der Luft hängen geblieben, als würde sie von unsichtbaren Fäden dort gehalten. Ein gelbes Licht umfing sie und sammelte sich schließlich über ihrem Kopf. Das Licht ballte sich immer dichter zusammen, bildete einen kompakten Ball und schoss dann zurück zu Voldemort. In diesem Moment wurden die Fäden, die Ginny hielten, gekappt und das Mädchen sank langsam zu Boden. Der gelbe Lichtball jedoch raste unaufhaltsam auf Voldemort zu, der die ganzen Szene genauso bewegungslos verfolgt hatte, wie der Rest der Anwesenden. Die Kugel traf ihn mit solcher Wucht, dass er noch einige Meter über die Wiese schlitterte, bevor er liegen blieb.

„Harry!", schrie Nellie, die jetzt wieder zu sich kam.

Harry hörte Nellie's Stimme und sah, was mit Voldemort passierte, doch in diesem Moment konnte er nur an Ginny denken. Er rannte zu ihr, ließ sich neben ihr auf die Knie fallen und hob ihren Kopf sanft hoch. Ihre Augenlider flackerten.

„Ginny?", flüsterte er. „Bleib bei mir! Bitte geh nicht!"

„Was ist mit Voldemort?", hauchte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

„Keine Ahnung, ist mir egal," sagte Harry und Tränen erstickten seine Worte. Er spürte, wie Ginny immer schwächer wurde.

„Es darf dir nicht egal sein," wisperte sie. Dann schloss sie die Augen.

Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen. Eine Träne rollte ihm über die Wange, dann stand er auf. Eine Aura grenzenloser Macht umgab ihn jetzt. Nellie konnte sie erkennen und auch Frank und alle anderen, die einen Blick auf die Szene warfen, bemerkten den goldenen Schein, in den Harry eingehüllt war.

Nellie traute sich nicht, einzugreifen, sie beobachtete Harry aber genau und war bereit, ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen, wenn es nötig würde.

Harry lief mit festen Schritten auf Voldemort zu, der sich gerade aufrappelte. Den Zauberstab hielt Harry fest umklammert und auf seinen Gegner gerichtet.

„Ich mach dich fertig," murmelte Harry hinter zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Überschätz dich nicht selber, Potter," keuchte Voldemort. „Du vergisst, mit wem du es zu tun hast. Ich kann nicht sterben!" Doch leichte Zweifel lagen in seiner Stimme.

„Du solltest deine eigenen Worte beherzigen, Tom," zischte Harry, der jetzt direkt über Voldemort stand und seinen Zauberstab auf sein Herz richtete. „Überschätz dich nicht selbst. Und unterschätze uns nicht. Von wegen, du kannst nicht sterben. Falls du damit deine Horkruxe meinst, dann kann ich dich nur enttäuschen, sie existieren nicht mehr. ´Tschuldigung, aber sind alle futsch."

Voldemort richtete sich weiter auf, doch der Zauberstab fiel ihm kraftlos aus den Fingern. Sein Blick wurde immer zweifelnder.

„Tasse, Schlange, Tagebuch, Ring, etwas von Gryffindor, Medaillon und du selber," zählte Harry auf, dem die Genugtuung, Voldemort so verletzlich zu sehen, neue Kräfte verlieh. „Du bist erledigt!"

Voldemort schluckte und Harry holte Luft für seinen nächsten Zauber.

Doch Harry war sich seines Sieges schon zu sicher. Auch ein geschwächter Voldemort ist noch immer ein ernstzunehmender Gegner. Ohne seinen Zauberstab auch nur zu berühren, ließ eine Druckwelle, die von Voldemort ausging, Harry zehn Meter rückwärts über die Wiese fliegen. Das gab Voldemort Zeit, wieder neue Kräfte zu sammeln und sich aufzurichten.

„Los, Nellie, du musst was unternehmen!" Frank stand plötzlich neben Nellie und starrte mit verkniffenen Augen zu Voldemort, der jetzt schwankend auf Harry zuging.

„Wie bist du durch die….?"

„Keine Zeit für Fragen, du musst was tun!"

Nellie drehte sich wieder zu der Szene um, die sich ihr bot. Harry lag etwas benommen auf der Erde, hatte Voldemort aber nicht aus dem Blick gelassen. Die beiden Zauberer beäugten sich gegenseitig argwöhnisch. Noch immer umgab Harry diese goldene Aura. Es lag etwas Erwartungsvolles in der Luft.

Nellie überlegte nicht lange, wild feuerte sie einen Schuss nach dem anderen in Voldemort's Richtung. Zwei trafen. Einer erwischte ihn am Bein, der andere streifte seine Schulter. Keine Sekunde später lag Nellie röchelnd und sich vor Schmerz krümmend auf dem Boden. Da war er wieder, der Keller.

Frank war völlig außer sich und stürzte jetzt ebenfalls auf Voldemort zu, um ihn zu zwingen, den _Cruciatus_ von Nellie zu nehmen. Es war ihm egal, ob mit ihm das gleiche wie mit Ginny passierte, doch so weit kam es diesmal nicht.

Harry hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und einen Fluch ausgesprochen, den er in einem Buch im Raum der Wünsche gelesen hatte. Ein hässliches Knacken begleitete Voldemort's Kopf, als der auf seinen Schultern nach hinten schleuderte, dann brach der Dunkle Lord zusammen.

Um Nellie wurde es dunkel.


	55. Chapter 55

so, ihr lieben!! an dieser stelle mal ein herzliches, fättes dankeschön, dass ihr so treu gelesen und revs geschrieben habt!!! ihr habt mich motiviert, weiter zu schreiben - ehrlich!

aber die schlechte nachricht, das hier ist das letzte, das schluss-kapitel. und ich kann euch sagen, es ist mehr sehr schwer gefallen, das online zu stellen, weil ich mich ein wenig vor euren reaktionen fürchte! aber ich hoff doch jetzt einfach mal, dass es euch gefällt! viel spaß beim lesen und wenn euch irgendwelche fehler auffallen, fragen kommen oder dinge fehlen, dann schreibt mir das bitte, denn ich will die komplette geschichte noch mal überarbeiten!!!

danke noch mal und bussi

Kapitel 55:

Die Eulen sammelten sich in den Resten, die von Hogwarts übrig geblieben waren. Hedwig landete neben einem jungen Mann, der mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf der aufgewühlten Wiese lag. Sie zwickte ihn auffordernd ins Ohrläppchen und klackerte mit dem Schnabel, doch der Junge rührte sich nicht.

Harry war nicht der einzige, der reglos vor dem Trümmern des Schlosses lag. Nur wenige Gestalten liefen über das Schlachtfeld, das bis vor kurzem noch unter etlichen Flüchen gebebt hatte. Dunkle, aufgerissene Erde und ein schwarzer Umhang waren das Einzige, was von den Todessern übrig geblieben war. Nach Voldemort's Tod waren sie alle verschwunden.

Remus lief über die Wiese, kniete immer wieder bei dem ein oder anderen nieder, zog leider viel zu vielen den Umhang oder eine Kapuze über das Gesicht, sprach anderen Mut zu und ging dann weiter.

Eine bedrückende Stille lag über den Ländereien Hogwarts. Eine Stille, die von Trauer und Entsetzen, von Wut und Verwirrung getränkt war.

Die Beben hatten inzwischen aufgehört. Es gab aber auch nicht mehr viel, das sie hätten verschlingen können. Eine einsame Wendeltreppe zog sich stoisch ins Leere hinauf, sonst war von dem Schloss nichts als ein riesiger Haufen Steine übrig geblieben.

Etwas außerhalb des Schlachtfeldes saßen ein paar einsame Gestalten, ließen erschöpft die Köpfe hängen und warteten darauf, eine Aufgabe zu bekommen.

Die Auroren waren ins Ministerium zurückgekehrt, hatten ein paar wenige Gefangene mitgenommen, wollten Bericht abliefern und Heiler vom St. Mungos her bringen. Die Ordensmitglieder, so lange sie nicht unter den Opfern weilten, halfen Remus dabei, die Verletzten zu beruhigen und zu helfen, wo sie gerade konnten.

Nellie lag zusammengekrümmt auf der Wiese. Wenn sie die Augen aufschlagen würde, könnte sie Harry sehen, neben dem immer noch Hedwig Wache hielt. Sie könnte aber auch Ginny's rotes Haar erkennen und Frank's Schirmmütze neben sich liegen sehen. Doch sie öffnete sie nicht.

Nachdem Harry den tödlichen Fluch auf Voldemort ausgesprochen hatte, waren zweierlei Dinge geschehen.

Zum einen hatte sich die Schutzglocke endgültig aufgelöst und die Todesser konnten sehen, dass ihr Herr und Meister letztendlich versagt hatte. Was sie so völlig desorientierte, dass sie schleunigst disapparierten.

Zum anderen hatte sich der Fluch, der über Hogwarts und den Schülern gelegen hatte, zerschlagen. Das heißt, dass all die Magie, die der Dunkle Lord ihnen entzogen hatte, wieder auf sie zurückfiel. Dem Schloss half dies leider nicht mehr, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es schon unhaltbar zerstört, doch als die ganze gebündelte Magie auf die Schüler und Lehrer zurück strömte, war das für viele von ihnen zu viel gewesen. Geschwächt, wie die meisten ohnehin schon waren, fielen sie ihrer Erschöpfung daraufhin endgültig zum Opfer.

So kam es, dass nach dem Verschwinden der Todesser und Voldemort's Tod die Wiese übersät war von ohnmächtigen Schülern und Lehrern.

Doch das war nicht der Grund, warum Nellie und Harry noch immer nicht wieder zu sich gekommen waren.

Harry hatte, nachdem er Voldemort das Genick gebrochen hatte, gespürt, wie all die Energie, die er seit seinem elften Lebensjahr darin gesteckt hatte, Tom Riddle entweder zu entkommen oder gegen ihn zu kämpfen, aus ihm herausgepumpt wurde. Erst war ihm der Zauberstab aus den Händen gefallen, dann hatte er Ginny gesehen, die immer noch ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt lag und sein Herz schien vor Kummer überzulaufen. Es war erleichternd gewesen, sich der Dunkelheit, die ihn daraufhin umfing, hinzugeben.

Nellie hatte nichts mehr um sich herum wahrgenommen, nachdem der _Cruciatus_ sie getroffen hatte. Sie spürte nur wieder die feuchten Steine dieses Kellers, in dem sie letzten Sommer gefangen gehalten worden war, unter sich. Sie sah nicht, wie Frank sich auf Voldemort stürzen wollte, sah auch nicht, wie Harry dem düstersten Zauberer aller Zeiten den Rest gab. Sie focht einen einsamen Kampf in ihrem Inneren aus, den sie nicht gewinnen konnte. Alte Narben brachen in ihren Erinnerungen wieder auf, sie sah Bilder vor ihren geschlossenen Augenlidern, die sie schon vergessen zu haben gehofft hatte. Auch Nellie zerrte grenzenloser Kummer in die Fänge der Dunkelheit hinab.

Frank hockte neben Nellie und wartete, dass sie endlich aufwachen würde. Die anderen Schüler waren inzwischen wieder auf dem Damm. Die Heiler kümmerten sich um sie, doch hatten sie für Nellie nicht viel tun können.

„Sie muss von alleine wieder zu sich kommen," hatten sie gesagt, nachdem die gebrochene Rippe geheilt war und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

Auch Professor Lupin hatte sich eine Weile neben ihn gesetzt und mit ihm zusammen gewartet. Er hatte nicht viel gesagt, er hatte ihm nur Gesellschaft geleistet, wofür Frank sehr dankbar gewesen war.

Frank konnte nicht sagen, warum er hier saß. Er kannte Miss Carols zwar aus dem Unterricht, doch hatte er sonst nicht viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt. Doch hier auf dem Schlachtfeld waren sie Verbündete gewesen. Er empfand eine Menge Dankbarkeit und Respekt für die junge Frau. Er hatte schnell erkannt, dass sie alle ohne Nellie's Hilfe nicht so lange durchgehalten hätten. Sie hatte viel riskiert, hatte ihr eigenes Leben riskiert, um ihnen zu helfen, nun wollte er bei ihr bleiben, bis sie zu sich kam.

Er legte eine Hand auf Nellie's Stirn, streichelte zart über ihre Wange und ließ die Hand dann auf ihrer Schulter liegen.

Tonks saß mit Arthur, Kingsley und den Zwillingen in den Trümmern des Schlosses. Sie hatten für die Schüler getan, was sie konnten und wurden nun nicht mehr gebraucht. Die Verletzten waren ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden, alle anderen hatte das Ministerium zu ihren Familien bringen lassen. Auch Hermine war nach St. Mungos gebracht worden. Ron hatte sich keinen Meter von ihr fort bewegt und war nun bei ihr. Auf der Wiese waren nur noch wenige übrig geblieben. Darunter Harry, Nellie, ein Junge namens Frank und….Ginny.

Arthur und die Zwillinge hatten lange Zeit neben der jüngsten Tochter gesessen, hatten gemeinsame Tränen vergossen und sich gegenseitig festgehalten.

Remus setzte sich schließlich zu ihnen. Er nahm Tonks in die Arme, die immer noch ziemlich verschnupft wirkt.

„Sie hat sich für Harry geopfert," sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. Er wusste, dass das niemanden trösten würde, doch vielleicht machte es den Schmerz erträglicher.

Tonks an seiner Schulter schniefte und nickte leicht.

„Ich verstehe es trotzdem nicht," sagte Georg mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ging es nicht die ganze Zeit darum, dass Voldemort diesen neuen Todesfluch anwenden würde? Warum dann der _Avada Kedavra_?"

Remus überlegte einen Moment lang.

„Hm," meinte er dann nachdenklich. „Das hatten wir vermutet, aber Voldemort ist einfach unberechenbar. Es tut mir furchtbar leid. Ich mochte Ginny auch sehr gerne."

„Aber was ist da passiert? Was war das für ein Licht?", fragte Tonks und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich kann es nur vermuten," antwortete Remus. „Es muss ihre Liebe zu Harry gewesen sein. Ich stelle es mir ähnlich vor, wie damals, als Lily für ihren Sohn gestorben ist. Es war die bedingungslose Liebe, die Bereitschaft für den geliebten Menschen zu sterben. Das alles muss durch dieses Licht auf Voldemort zurück geprallt sein und ihn damit geschwächt haben. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es damals, als Harry's Eltern starben, genauso abgelaufen sein muss."

„Aber wie konnte Voldemort sich dann noch gegen Harry wehren?", fragte Arthur tonlos. „Wie konnte er ihn zurückschlagen?"

„Das kann ich mir auch nicht erklären," gab Remus erschöpft zu. „Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass er im Laufe der letzten Jahre einiges dazu gelernt hat."

Remus wusste nichts von den Horkruxen.

Nachdem das Gelände um Hogwarts herum von Ministeriums-Mitarbeitern abgesichert worden war, wurden Harry, Nellie und Ginny vom Phönixorden in den Grimmauldplatz gebracht.

Molly Weasley brach weinend zusammen, als sie ihre kleine Tochter sah.

Ginny wurde, bis man sich um eine Beerdigung kümmern könnte, in ein kleines Nebenzimmer gebracht. Nellie und Harry teilten sich wieder, ohne es allerdings zu bemerken, den Raum, der ihnen schon einmal als Krankenzimmer gedient hatte.

Hedwig und Polly wichen nicht mehr von ihren Seiten. Und auch Frank ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, dem Orden auf der Stelle beizutreten, um in Nellie's Nähe bleiben zu können. Ron geriet in arge Bedrängnis, als er erfuhr, was mit seinen Freunden und seiner Schwester geschehen war. Er konnte sich nur schwer von Hermine's Seite reißen, doch kam er sofort ins Hauptquartier, um seiner Familie in ihrer Trauer beizustehen. Mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht stand er neben Ginny, seine Mutter lehnte mit bebenden Schultern an seiner Seite. Auch Charlie und Billy waren gekommen, um sich von ihrer Schwester zu verabschieden. Fleur hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund, doch auch sie brauchte mehr als nur ein Taschentuch, um sich die Augen zu trocknen.

Ron konnte nicht lange an Ginny's Bett stehen bleiben. Es machte ihn krank, dass er ihr nicht hatte helfen können. Er fühlte sich schuldig, dass er bei Hermine geblieben war und nicht nach Ginny gesucht hatte. Sein Besuch bei Harry und Nellie konnte ihn von seinen Schuldgefühlen allerdings auch nicht erlösen. Ganz im Gegenteil.

„Was ist mit ihnen?," fragte er Remus. „Sind sie verletzt? Hat irgendein Fluch sie getroffen, wie bei Hermine?"

„Nein," sagte Remus und er sah Ron bedauernd an. „Es wäre schön, wenn es so einfach wäre. Wunden kann man heilen, Fluchschäden behandeln, aber was die Beiden davon abhält wieder aufzuwachen, ist etwas ganz anderes."

„Was ist es denn?"

„Wir wissen es nicht." Remus schenkte Ron ein Lächeln, das ihn etwas aufbauen sollte. „Es war nicht deine Schuld, mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Du hättest ihnen nicht helfen können. Das konnte keiner von uns."

Ron, der inzwischen schon erfahren hatte, was innerhalb der Schutzglocke passiert war, nickt stumm.

„Wie geht es Hermine?"

„Besser. Die Heiler meinen, sie wacht bald auf."

„Das ist gut."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Wo bin ich?"

„Da wo ich auch bin."

„Wer bist du?"

„Ich bin dein zweites Ich."

„Was soll der Scheiß? Wo bin ich hier? Es ist so dunkel."

„Du bist dort, wo dich niemand erreichen kann."

„Und wo soll das sein?"

„Es ist ein Ort, den du dir selber geschaffen hast. Eine kleine Ecke in deinem Bewusstsein, in die du dich verkriechst, wenn du allein sein willst."

„Dann schlafe ich?"

„In gewisser Weise schon."

„Was heißt in gewisser Weise?"

„Du schläfst so tief, dass du nicht mehr aufwachen willst."

„Ich bin tot?"

„Noch nicht, aber mach nur weiter so, dann wirst du es bald sein. Willst du sterben?"

„Ich will zu Harry. Wie geht es ihm?"

„Wenn du das wissen willst, musst du aufwachen."

„Wie soll ich das denn machen?"

„Wach einfach auf."

„Sehr witzig."

„Wenn du ihn wirklich wieder sehen willst, dann wirst du aufwachen."

„Ich will ihn sehen. Aber will ich auch aufwachen?"

„Darüber solltest du dir klar werden."

„Außer Harry hab ich keine Familie mehr. Ginny ist tot, Hogwarts ist zerstört, vielleicht sind sogar Hermine und Ron tot. Wen hab ich denn dann noch?"

„Hogwarts lässt sich wieder aufbauen und der Tod gehört zum Leben einfach dazu."

„Aber es ist so dunkel. Dieser Keller verfolgt mich, ich werd ihn nicht los."

„Du wirst ihn vergessen. Und es ist nur so lange dunkel, wie du die Augen geschlossen hältst."

„Aber was ist, wenn Harry auch tot ist."

„Mach die Augen auf, dann wirst du es sehen."

„Ich habe Angst davor. Was werde ich dann sehen? Was, wenn Harry nicht gewonnen hat gegen Voldemort? Was, wenn alle tot sind? Was, wenn ich ganz alleine bin dort draußen?"

„Dann stirb."

„Nein!"

„Entscheide dich."

„Ich kann nicht."

- - - - - - - - - --

Nellie drehte sich in ihrem Bett unruhig hin und her. Frank saß auf einem Stuhl neben ihr, Polly hatte sich auf dem Kissen zusammengerollt und beobachtete ihre Freundin mit wachem Blick.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, schlug Nellie die Augen auf.

Einen Moment lang starrte sie nur an die Decke. Ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt, als wäre sie bereit, jeder Zeit aufzuspringen und davon zu laufen. Ihr Blick wanderte an der Decke entlang nach unten und blieb schließlich an Frank's Gesicht hängen. Er lächelte sie aus strahlend blauen Augen an und blies sich fröhlich den Pony aus den Augen.

„Na endlich, wurde aber auch Zeit," sagte er.

Doch Nellie konnte sein Lächeln nicht erwidern. Ihr Blick war weiter durchs Zimmer gewandert und schließlich bei Harry hängen geblieben. Als sie ihn dort liegen sah, sprang sie sofort aus dem Bett, rannte Frank dabei noch halb über den Haufen und setzte sich zu Harry.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte sie sofort, ohne den Blick von Harry's Gesicht zu nehmen.

„Sie sagen alle, er sei unverletzt. Keiner weiß genau, warum er immer noch nicht aufgewacht ist."

Nellie konnte es ahnen.

„Lässt du mich bitte mit ihm allein?", bat sie Frank.

„Ruf mich, wenn du was brauchst," sagte der nur, lächelte sie noch mal an und ging auf die Tür zu. Bevor er sie hinter sich zuzog, streckte er den Kopf noch mal durch den Spalt. „Ich bin froh, dass du aufgewacht bist."

„Danke, Frank. Ich auch," sagte Nellie und meinte es auch so.

Als der junge Mann die Tür geschlossen hatte, nahm Nellie Harry's Hand in ihre.

„Ginny muss dir schrecklich fehlen," begann sie. „Es hätte nicht passieren müssen, dass sie sich opfert, aber es ist geschehen und wir können es nicht dadurch rückgängig machen, indem wir uns aus der Welt zurückziehen, Harry. Ich weiß, wo du bist und ich weiß, was du fühlst. Du bist nicht alleine! Ich bin hier! Ich bin für dich da!" Nellie fühlte einen schweren Kloß im Hals. „Ich hatte Angst davor, wieder aufzuwachen, weißt du. Angst davor, dass keiner mehr da ist, von den Menschen, die ich liebe. Doch wie kann ich wissen, ob nicht vielleicht doch jemand überlebt hat, wenn ich nicht die Augen aufmache und nachschaue? Bitte, Harry, du musst auch die Augen öffnen. Komm raus aus der Dunkelheit! Du lebst! Ich lebe! Komm zu mir, bitte! Du bist die einzige Familie, die ich noch habe!" Jetzt liefen ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht und sie konnte sie nicht mehr aufhalten. „Du bist mein Bruder, Harry! Komm zurück!"

Nellie wurde von ihrer Verzweiflung so sehr geschüttelt, dass sie nicht mehr weiter sprechen konnte. Sie ließ sich nach vorne kippen und legte ihren Kopf an Harry's Schulter. Sie schluchzte und war gleichzeitig froh darüber, dass sie niemand so sehen konnte. Nach einer Weile hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt.

„Wo bist du, Harry? Folge meiner Stimme, bitte! Erinnerst du dich noch, als wir uns im Sommer getroffen haben? Polly hat dir einmal einen Schokoriegel geklaut. Oder als wir versucht haben, auf den Baum in unserem Garten zu klettern? Ich wäre beinahe herunter gefallen, wenn du mich nicht festgehalten hättest."

So erzählte Nellie noch eine Weile weiter. Sie rief sich all die schönen Momente mit Harry in Erinnerung, um auch ihm einen Grund zu geben, wieder zurück zu kommen. Während sie sprach, kletterte Polly auf ihre Beine und rollte sich dann auf Harry's Bauch zusammen. Nellie hatte den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt und beobachtete Harry, wie er so da lag, als würde er schlafen. Sie erzählte noch immer, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie Harry tief einatmete. Polly hob den Kopf.

„Harry? Nur noch ein kleines Stück, dann bist du wieder bei mir!"

Und wirklich öffnete Harry eine Sekunde später die Augen. Etwas verwirrt blickte er sich um, hatte aber gar nicht die Gelegenheit, sich zu Nellie umzudrehen, als die ihn auch schon stürmisch und mit erneuten Tränen in den Augen umarmte.

„Was ist denn passiert? Was ist los?", fragte Harry mit matter Stimme und schob sie ein Stück von sich weg. „Es war alles so dunkel."

„Ich weiß. Willkommen zurück im Licht!"

THE END


	56. Chapter 56

Prolog:

Es gibt viele Leser, die mich gebeten haben, einen Prolog zu schreiben. Zunächst war ich mir nicht einmal schlüssig darüber, was ein Prolog eigentlich sein soll. Das ließ sich leicht herausfinden.

Dann überlegte ich mir, warum wohl so viele gerne lesen wollen, wie es mit Harry, Nellie und den anderen weitergeht. Ich kann sie so gut verstehen! Wenn ich ein Buch lese, das mich fesselt und fasziniert, mit dessen Hauptfiguren ich gelitten, gelacht, geliebt und gekämpft habe, dann kann ich es auch nicht so leicht akzeptieren, dass es doch tatsächlich irgendwann einfach zu Ende ist. Ich möchte weiterlesen, möchte wissen, was noch alles geschehen könnte. Möchte diese Welt, die mir so viel Freude bereitet hat, nicht verlassen. Oh, wie viele Stunden habe ich damit verbracht, meine Lieblings-Geschichten weiter zu träumen. Doch es war nie das gleiche.

Auch mir ist es schwer gefallen, die Harry Potter-Welt nach der Muggelmagie zu verlassen, aber wie sagt man so schön, das Kind ist letztendlich geboren, hat zu laufen gelernt und muss sich nun alleine in der großen weiten Welt zurecht finden. Ich lasse es also ziehen. Wische ein Tränchen fort, winke und freue mich auch heute noch darüber, zu sehen, dass es immer noch vielen Leuten Freude bereitet.

Doch möchte ich mir kein Urteil darüber erlauben, welche verschlungenen Wege diese Geschichte in den vielen Köpfen weiter zurücklegt, in die sie Einzug gehalten hat. Ich möchte, dass jeder einzelne Leser seinen eigenen kleinen Prolog findet. Eine eigene Fortsetzung erträumt, sozusagen. Ich möchte, dass das „Kind", das ich hier „geboren" habe, sich selbstständig weiter vermehrt.

Seid mir nicht böse, ihr Lieben, dass ich mich dagegen wehre, einen Prolog zu schreiben, aber meine Geschichte ist hier zu Ende. Harry und Nellie werden ihren weiteren Weg finden und ich bin mir sicher, sie meistern ihn hervorragend. Außerdem gibt es ja auch noch den originalen 7. Band, der bald heraus kommt. Da könnt ihr euch dann noch eine Weile austoben.

Viel Freude noch mit dieser Geschichte.

Küsschen, eure Sika.


End file.
